A Mi Manera
by Joha
Summary: Isabella Swan lo tiene todo, poderosa, fría y calculadora, acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo de hombres aprendió a tener el control sobre los demás… ¿Que pasará cuando un joven y tímido Edward Cullen llegue a su empresa y despierte su curiosidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan lo tiene todo, poderosa, fría y calculadora, acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo de hombres aprendió a tener el control sobre los demás… ¿Que pasará cuando un joven y tímido Edward Cullen llegue a su empresa y despierte su curiosidad?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

El viejo despertador sonó dando inicio al primer día del resto de su vida, para Edward Cullen hoy no era un día como cualquiera ya que después de cuatro largos años de noches enteras sin dormir y sacrificios por montón, por fin podría comenzar a demostrarle al mundo que sus esfuerzos si tendrían frutos.

Tomó con cariño las ropas que él mismo había lavado y planchado el día anterior, había tenido que hacerlo todo a mano porque no contaba con otro medio y tampoco se podía dar el lujo de pagar por ello. Había ahorrado por una semana para comprarse la corbata que llevaba puesta, era lo único nuevo en su conjunto y rezaba porque a nadie le importara lo percudida que estaba su camisa. Se puso su saco y se agachó a atar sus zapatos, hace un par de años había aprendido que si se los dejaba con pasta para zapatos por dos días, esta se impregnaba de mejor manera y servía como un baño de color, así que ahora sus reusados zapatos lucían un poco mejor que antes. El saco no era del mismo tono que el pantalón pero tendrían que verlo con demasiado detenimiento para notarlo y él no pensaba darle esa oportunidad a nadie.

Salió de su cuarto ya vestido y se apresuro a preparar el desayuno, su padre aun no estaba en la hora para despertarse así que tenía un poco de tiempo para dejar todo listo, por primera vez no llegaría en todo el día ni siquiera para revisar como estaba así que quería dejarle más comida de la normal en caso de cualquier emergencia. Tostó unos panes del día anterior e hirvió el agua para hacer café, el tiempo de Nueva York no era el mejor y siempre era bueno tomar algo caliente antes de salir al frio. Puso todo en una bandeja y se encaminó al cuarto de su padre, abrió con cuidado de no despertarlo pero falló porque ante el chillido de la puerta él inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

- Te ves muy guapo hijo – trato de sentarse en la cama pero su esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho

- No espero verme guapo – Edward frunció el ceño – lo único que quiero es verme inteligente

- Lo eres – le restó importancia con su mano – de eso se darán cuenta en cuanto te den tu primer trabajo

- Eso espero – suspiró dejando la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche – en la cocina te deje preparada la comida… si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamar a la señora Volturi y…

- Ve tranquilo – cortó a su hijo – solo preocúpate de brillar

- Soy un interno – hizo una mueca con la boca – no creo tener muchas opciones de brillar

- Ya verás que si – el hombre mayor se alzó para darle a entender a su hijo que se agachara y así poder abrazarlo, él lo hizo y besó la frente de su padre

Sin mirar atrás salió del pequeño departamento para dirigirse hacia Swan S.A., el viaje era largo y lo era un poco más al ir en trasporte público, pero Edward lo prefería así y tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

Ahora era cuando Edward agradecía ser tan despierto, se había avivado y había tomado el tiempo que demorada desde su casa hacia las empresas Swan así que gozaba de un buen margen de tiempo a su favor. Se encontró con mucha gente como él en el camino, gente que se estaba quedando dormida porque seguramente a penas y tenía tiempo para dormir, gente cansada que se recostaba en los asientos del tren, gente que llevaba a sus hijos en brazos porque seguramente no tenia con quien dejarlos, en fin… gente que se esforzaba día a día… eso hizo que el cobrizo sonriera al no ser el único, odiaba ser un mártir y que lo vieran como un pobre niño así que le agradaba saber que había gente que se esforzaba mucho más que él.

Cuando llegó al final de su recorrido y vio la imponente entrada de Swan S.A., no pudo evitar sonreír, después de poner el primer pie adentro de ese edificio todo lo que sucediera dependería absolutamente de él.

- Hola… - trato de no tartamudear al hablar con la recepcionista – mi nombre es Edward Cullen y hoy es mi primer día de trabajo – lo dijo todo de corrido y sin tomar aire porque llevaba días practicando la misma línea

- Claro – la chica de la recepción trato de no mirarlo más de lo debido, se veía un joven bastante guapo pero demasiado tímido para su gusto – estas asignado al área de Recursos Humanos – él solo asintió ante la información ya conocida – tu jefe directo será la señorita Scott… así que sube al piso 25 y pregunta por ella

- ¿25? – la voz del cobrizo salió un tanto ahogada - ¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio? – y alzo la vista como si con eso lo pudiera descubrir

- 50 – contesto con una sonrisa la joven – estas son las oficinas principales de Swan S.A., de hecho la misma señorita Swan tiene su oficina el segundo piso

- Pero… ¿No debería tenerla en el último piso?... digo – se apresuro a aclarar – se acostumbra a que el presidente siempre esté en la punta de la torre

- Pero la señorita Swan es distinta… ella no es gran fan de las alturas así que se las arregló para modificar toda esa jerarquía… en este edificio los cargos más altos están en los pisos más bajos

- Bien – Edward le restó importancia y se apresuró hacia el ascensor

Una vez dentro procuró mantener el menor contacto visual con las dos personas que estaban a su lado ya que él iba a trabajar y no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo sociabilizar con el resto porque sabía muy bien como eso podría distraerlo de su verdadero objetivo. En un principio el cobrizo pensó que se tardaría una eternidad en subir los 25 pisos pero el ascensor fue rapidísimo y en un tiempo record estaba ante su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

- ¿La señorita Scott? – preguntó a la secretaria

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Edward Cullen – la señorada era un tanto mayor que la anterior chica, hojeo los papeles que estaban en su escritorio y le sonrió al joven

- Claro… espere un momento – tomó el teléfono y murmuro unas palabras a el antes de cortar – la señorita Scott lo está esperando

- Gracias

Edward respiró hondo por última vez antes de tocar la puerta y entrar en cuanto el _"pase"_ llegó a sus oídos.

- Permiso – asomó primero la cabeza para ver como una mujer de unos 30 años se ponía de pie y rodeaba su escritorio

- Pasa – lo escaneo descaradamente antes de apoyarse en su escritorio y cruzarse de brazos – así que tu eres mi nuevo interno… bueno – suspiró – es bien poco lo que te puedo explicar su trabajo, básicamente serás ayudante del piso… ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – llevar y traer papeles por todo el edificio… dudo que tengas que salir de aquí pero si te moverás mucho

- Bien – su escueta respuesta fue todo lo que ofreció

- En cuanto a tu contrato de trabajo y tú sueldo…

- Ya firme todo eso – se apresuró a contestar

- Bien… seguramente quien te hizo firmar el contrato trabaja en este piso así que ya tienes a alguien más conocido – sonrió queriendo parecer sexy

Charlotte Scott era una mujer que con esfuerzo había llegado a donde estaba y sabía muy bien como se manejaba el mundo así que como cualquier mujer del edificio tenía un especial odio hacia su jefa mayor, Isabella Swan. Puede que parte de su odio se debería a lo embobado que quedo su novio cuando hace un par de años fue a buscarla y la vio saliendo, toda ella con ese poder y glamur que desprendía era capaz de hacer caer a cualquier hombre. Y claro, para nadie sería fácil que el hombre con el que te vas a casar grite el nombre de una mujer que solo vio una vez mientras llega al orgasmo, así que si de algo estaba segura Charlotte era de hacer lo posible porque menos hombres cayeran bajo el embrujo de La Cobra, porque para ella era obvio que los ojos de Isabella Swan destilaban veneno

- No sé cuanto sabrás de Swan S.A. pero poco a poco te irás aclimatando, tenemos muy buen clima laboral y el sueldo es bueno… lo único que puedo decirte adicionalmente… – volvió a mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza y encontró su momento – es que tengas cuidado con La Cobra

- ¿La Cobra? – Edward frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho

No le gustó para nada la advertencia que le estaba haciendo su jefa, era muy bueno leyendo a las personas y notó el tono de resentimiento personal en su voz. Quizás la mujer tenía sus motivos para lanzar tal comentario pero él iba a trabajar y no a nada más.

- Isabella Swan… - volvió a hablar – la Presidenta de Swan S.A…. eres demasiado joven y bonito – se puso de pie y volvió a rodear su escritorio para tomar asiento en su lugar – lamentablemente es muy probable que tengas que bajar a su piso así que solo te puedo decir algo… - apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y miró al chico fijamente – no la mires a los ojos… es venenosa

- No debería hablar así de su jefa – si algo tenía el chico en claro era lealtad y respeto hacia quienes estaban por sobre él

Swan S.A. le iba a pagar un sueldo que le serviría para comprar comida y ayudar a su padre así que lo mínimo que podía hacer es mostrar respeto para quien era la cara visible de todo eso, no la conocía y tampoco le interesaba pero su moral le impedía quedarse callado cuando veía una injusticia como esa.

- Como se nota que eres nuevo – sonrió la mujer – pero ya veremos si piensas lo mismo luego de un tiempo – de pronto apuntó la puerta más seria – ahora ve a pasearte y ver si alguien requiere de tu ayuda

Se puso unos lentes que descansaban sobre una carpeta y volvió a sumergirse en la pantalla de su computador.

Edward salió de la oficina de su jefa y se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de comenzar a pasearse por los pasillos del piso 25.

.

.

.

El insistente sonido del teléfono fue lo que sacó a Isabella Swan de su ensoñación, no estaba durmiendo pero si mantenía los ojos cerrados, le dolía la cabeza enormemente por la falta de sueño y eso la ayudaba a aplacarlo un poco. Definitivamente si seguía así tendría que visitar a un especialista y lo que menos tenía era tiempo para eso.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó al teléfono

- Siento molestarla señorita Swan pero… - rodó los ojos ante el titubeo de su secretaria – el señor Cole la está llamando e insiste en…

- Jane – habló con los dientes apretados mientras masajeaba sus sienes – te dije que no me pasaras llamada de él ¿no?... ¿te lo dije?

- Si pero…

- ¡Pero nada! – protestó sin alzar demasiado el tono pero manteniendo el ámbito dramático – no quiero que me molestes mas… estoy trabajando

Trancó el teléfono y anotó en su mente el hacerse una _"visita" _a Ethan Cole, habían estado juntos hace un par de meses y desde que hace un mes Isabella decidió dar por finalizado cualquier vinculo entre ellos no dejaba de acosarla, odiaba tener que llegar a medidas extremas pero en estos casos amaba a su amigo Jasper y el que la obligara a usar los contratos de confidencialidad.

Solo estaba terminando de refunfuñar en contra de Ethan y abriendo la carpeta con los balances que debía revisar cuando el molesto teléfono de su oficina volvió a sonar.

- ¿QUE? – esta vez mandó a la mierda su parsimonia y no le dio nada gritarle a su secretaria

- Lo siento – podría jurar que la chica estaba sollozando – pero su padre… esta aquí y yo le dije que no podía molestar pero insiste y…

- Jane – apretó tanto los dientes que le llegó a doler la mandíbula - ¿en qué lugar de tu diminuta cabeza cae la posibilidad de que mi padre entra en el mismo saco que cualquier otra persona?

- Lo siento señorita Swan… yo…

- Hazlo pasar

Cortó antes de exaltarse más. En este mundo solo había una persona que valía la pena para Bella y esa persona era su padre, él la había cuidado y educado solo, nunca amenazó con mandarla a algún internado ni nada por el estilo. Se preocupó siempre por ella y porque tuviera la formación de una señorita, se tragó su vergüenza y le explico sobre su primera regla y sobre el sexo, quizás no muchos padres toman ese rol cuando falta la madre pero Charlie Swan no flaqueó y se comió cualquier incomodidad. Juntos lloraron y recordaron a Renée Swan a diario, compartieron su dolor y pesar, aunque Isabella prácticamente no la recordaba ya que su madre dejó este mundo cuando la pequeña solo tenía 3 años, los recuerdos que su padre se encargo de plantar en su mente le bastaron para amar a su progenitora.

- Creo que esa chica está llorando

- ¡Papá! – quien viera a La Cobra pensaría que estaba en un mundo paralelo

Bella se puso de pie y corrió a saludar a su padre, quien luego de darle su típico beso en la frente le revolvió el cabello.

- Papá – se rió tratando de arreglar el desastre que le había quedado – no esperaba verte

Volvió a su sillón y tomó asiento poniendo los codos en el escritorio.

- Estaba por acá cerca – se encogió de hombros – y siempre es bueno venir a ver lo que por tanto tiempo fue tu trabajo

- Siempre será este tu trabajo

- No, que va – Charlie le restó importancia con un gesto de mano – lo haces demasiado bien tu y yo disfruto mucho de mi tiempo libre

- Te lo mereces – apuntó a su padre

- Diremos que tienes razón

Isabella suspiró cuando recordó el motivo por el cual tuvo que hacerse cargo por completo de las empresas de su familia, ya que si no hubiera sido por el pre infarto sufrido por su padre, ella solo hubiera sido la mano derecha de él, pero no, solo llevaba dos semanas trabajando cuando el corazón de su padre decidió que era hora de que le demostrara al mundo de que estaban hecho los Swan y así lo hizo, sin pensarlo dos veces, solo con 21 años tomó el control de una de las mayores empresas de inversión del mundo y se paso por alto cualquier comentario por su sexo, ahora con 26 años era una de las empresarias con mayor futuro.

Por si, más de un uno se vio en la necesidad de recordarle que por tener coño en vez de polla no tenia los cojones suficientes que reflejaran la confianza y que demostraran que si se podía invertir en ellos.

Claro, no fue fácil, pero Isabella es astuta y cuando los inversionistas japonés tenían intenciones de cancelar su contrato ella hizo lo que siempre ha hecho, atacar lo que más quiere el otro y este caso fué el sexo, no se iba a acostar con ellos pero si rentó el VIP del mejor club de putas de todo Nueva Yorks, bebió, gritó y maldijo como cualquiera de ellos haciendo que los pequeños ojos de sus inversores brillaran de admiración, por supuesto que cuando los japoneses vieron las putas que les había contratado la amaron aun mas, pero solo cuando la vieron a ella metiéndose a un cuarto con el fornido y perfecto guardia es que la adoraron y prácticamente la hicieron su ídola. Si, no fue fácil pero desde ese día ningún hombre que apreciara sus bolas volvió a decirle que a ella le faltaba cualquier cosa en este mundo, _"supuestamente",_ de hombres.

- Bella – su padre volvió a llamar su atención – se que estas con mucho trabajo pero la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de tu prima y ella se muere por verte

- Y yo por verla, hace tanto que no se de Alice

Pobre Charlie, ni siquiera notó la ironía en la voz de su hija quien a la última persona que quería ver era a Alice, esa pequeña zorra, con 17 años era la más puta de todo Nueva York y ya más de una vez se había cruzado en el camino de La Cobra sin saber que le quedaba muy poco para colmar su paciencia.

- ¡Qué bueno!... hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos y a tu madre le encantaría ver cómo te llevas con su familia – los ojos soñadores de Charlie eran lo único que le impedía a Bella mandar a la mierda a esa familia

- Se que así es – abrió la carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio para darle a entender a su padre que era hora de su retirada

- Entonces te dejo trabajar – él se puso de pie entendiendo a la perfección el gesto de su hija

- Muy bien padre… el sábado voy a comer contigo… ¿Si?

- Te estaré esperando – Isabella se estiró y recibió su beso en la frente – cuídate hija… y – acaricio y apretó un poco sus mejillas – no me molestaría verte con alguien de la mano

- ¡Vete ya Charlie! – le sonrió cortando el tema de la mejor manera

Cuando estuvo sola, Bella, como la llamaba su padre y ella tanto amaba, si no fuera por lo que representaba ese "Bella" dejaría que todo el mundo la llamara así pero debía guardar las distancias y en el fondo amaba el apodo de La Cobra que se había ganado. Abrió la carpeta y ahora si se concentró, los balances eran de lo más importante en una empresa como la suya y por eso insistía en revisarlos ella misma, pocas veces tenían fallas y cuando era así eran mínimas, pero ahora parecía definitivamente que no era su día.

- Jane – rugió al teléfono – dile a Gerard que baje ahora mismo

Cortó y cerró la carpeta antes de arrojarla a algún lado, ni un puto número calzaba y eso era algo que ella no iba a tolerar. No pasaron sino un par de minutos cuando su puerta se abrió sin permiso, sabía que Gerard se tomaba muchas atribuciones con ella pero por algún motivo se las permitía.

- ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

- Bájame el tono – hablo con calma mientras tomaba la carpeta y se la tiraba – ábrela y dime si vez algo correcto

Él lo hizo en silencio y una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que no había prácticamente nada bueno.

- Es que Claire esta recién empezando y…

- ¿Tu eres el feje de Finanzas? – pregunto retóricamente. Se puso de pie y rodeo su escritorio – es tu responsabilidad – se sentó en su escritorio dándole una muy buena vista de sus torneadas piernas al hombre – y si no fueras bueno en tu trabajo ya te habría despedido por dejar que este horror llegara a mis manos

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Gerard a sus 30 años había conocido muchas mujeres pero ninguna como Isabella Swan y aunque solo hayan estado juntos hace más de un año atrás aun sentía su anatomía reaccionar cuando la tenía cerca y definitivamente verla así sobre el escritorio no lo ayudaba, las ganas de girarla y penetrarla sin control estaban siendo demasiado difíciles de controlar y eso evidenciaba la enorme erección que se le estaba formando.

- ¿Claire dijiste? – le sonrió – bueno… ella sí que esta despedida

- Pero solo lleva una semana aquí y…

- ¿Qué pasa Gerard? – se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho haciendo resaltar sus senos - ¿Te estás follando a la chica?.. tranquilo – le restó importancia – puedes hacerlo fuera de aquí también

- No es necesario que seas tan perra – le rugió – y no… no me acuesto por ella

- ¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros y por un momento dio la impresión de ser una chica inocente – piensas en alguien más cuando se te levanta la polla – alzó su pie y rozo con su taco su despierta entrepierna

- Isabella…

- ¡Dios! – bufó ella separando de él – si tan solo hubieras entendido las reglas – suspiró derrotada pero con ironía

- Y si tu tan solo me hubieras dado una oportunidad mas – estaba claro el dejo de ruego en su voz

La mente de Isabella inmediatamente recordó el momento en que lo tuvo con las manos amarradas y a su merced… si tan solo no hubiera pedido más…

- Una sola oportunidad cariño – levanto su dedo índice

- Algún día…

- Lo sé – rodó los ojos – me vi esa película – se burló – "Algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará pagar por todo" – lo dijo con una voz sexy pero burlesca que hizo a Gerard entender que tenía que salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura

- Haré que te envíen el finiquito de Claire cuando antes

Sin decir más salió de esa oficina que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo su tormento.

Ya con energías renovadas por la escena con Gerard, Isabella pudo concentrarse mejor en su trabajo y hasta se sintió con ánimo de salir de su fortaleza a dejarle ella misma unos nuevos contratos a Jane, en cuanto cruzó las puertas sintió un aire nuevo.

- Jane – la pobre chica saltó tirando unos papeles al aire, su jefa nunca salía y si lo había hecho era por algo – respira – se burló – solo venia a dejarte estos contratos – estiro la carpeta y la chica la tomó aun tiritando – deben estas listos para mañana – y ahí uso su mirada para dejar en claro su punto

- Por supuesto

Pocas veces alguien bajaba a su piso y es por eso que le sorprendió sentir el sonido del ascensor. Jane no estuvo mejor ya que su jefa estaba ahí y rogaba porque no fueran más problemas.

Ambas se giraron y miraron hacia las puertas del ascensor que se estaban abriendo para dar paso a un joven de unos 20 años, cualquier podría haberse dado cuenta de su nerviosismo pero Isabella vio algo mas en sus tímidos movimientos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el chico se acerco a ellas y noto como en sus manos traía una carpeta.

- ¿Señorita Jane? – se dirigió a la rubia ignorando por completo a la Cobra

- Eh… si – la chica se apresuró a tomar los papeles que le extendían para comprobar que era el contrato de Claire – acá esta el contrato señorita Swan

Isabella tomó los papeles sin despegar sus orbes del chico, así pudo notar sus ojos verdes profundo y eso ayudo a que ni siquiera se inmutara por firmar el despido de la chica. En los pocos segundos que eso le tomó, noto como las limpias ropas del joven gritaban por todos lados lo viejas que eran, también lo hacían sus suelas rotas. Un joven tímido y pobre hacia que la mente de Bella procesara demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. La piel del chico se veía cálida, por eso ella misma le extendió los papeles a él rozando sus dedos, espero alguna reacción de su parte pero solo obtuvo un sonrojo acompañado de una disculpa y nada más, su espalda fue lo último que vio.

- ¿Quién es ese? – le pregunto a su secretaria quien temblaba ante la voz de su jefa

- Es… creo que es un nuevo interno – Jane no entendió el interés de ella sobre el joven pero era mejor ni siquiera pensar en ello – señorita Swan…

- Quiero estos contratos listos en una hoy mismo… - la rubia quiso decir algo por el adelanto de las fechas pero Bella fue más rápida, siempre lo era – no quiero ni un reclamo – la desafió con la mirada helándole la sangre – si algo no esta listo será mi nombre el que se vea afectado no el tuyo… yo soy el rostro visible de Swan S.A. así que no quiero escuchar tus reclamos – Jane solo asintió, no tenía nada más que decir. Isabella dio indicios de retirarse pero a último momento volvió a girarse hacia su secretaria – oh… y dile a ese chico que venga… - apuntó hacia el ascensor por donde lo había visto desaparecer – quiero ver yo misma a quienes tengo trabajando en mi empresa

- Pero él…

- Jane – solo basto una mirada de la Cobra para que la chica asintiera

.

.

.

- Edward – el joven llevaba diez minutos tratando de hacer funcionar la fotocopiadora así que se asustó un poco por la voz de la secretaria del piso – tienes que bajar a la oficina de la señorita Swan – por el rostro de la mujer supo que había algo mal

- Pero vengo de allá…

- Lo sé pero… la misma señorita Isabella mandó a llamarte

- Bien – ni siquiera había querido mirarla y ahora tendría que ir a su oficina

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capitulo demaciado largo para lo q yo estoy acostumbrada pero se lo merecen x seguirme siempre.**

**Chicos, ahora lo dejare como capitulo 2 pero luego lo reemplazare por el 1... se entiende?, bueno, cualquier cosa me mandan un MP.**

**Este fic tiene portada y dentro de poquito trailer, asi q pasense x el Blog a verlo.**

**Ya saben q si les gusta haganmelo saber.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

El tic tac del reloj de pared sonaba en la amplia y silenciosa habitación haciendo que los nervios de Bella se pusieran cada vez mas de puntas, el tiempo seguía pasando pero Jane aun no hacía sonar su teléfono para decirle que el nuevo interno estaba esperándola. Así que por enésima, Isabella vez miró el lento reloj y maldijo al aire porque solo habían pasado siete minutos desde que entró a su oficina, sus nervios no tenían justificación alguna y eso no le causo la menor gracia.

Casi un mes había pasado desde la última vez que la castaña tuvo sexo rudo y salvaje como a ella le gusta, por eso sus hormonas no pudieron controlarse ante semejante espécimen, odiaba acostarse con cualquier y más aún porque no muchos aceptaban su forma de llevar el acto, a ella le gustaba dominar y tener el control en todo momento, así que encontrar a un hombre que hiciera que sus bragas se mojaran y que además no le molestara estar amarrado, definitivamente no era algo fácil de encontrar. Ahora su pobre coño estaba pidiendo a gritos que entraran en él y Bella no tenía tiempo ni ganas de buscar a un nuevo aprendiz, el ultimo solo le había durado dos meses y había sido más que nada una pérdida de tiempo… maldito Ethan y su complejo por tener el control, solo bastó que una vez se soltara las amarras para que Isabella hiciera valido el contrato que lo había obligado a firmar, y con eso dio termino a su ultimo sumiso.

¡Es que no había un puto hombre en todo Nueva York que aparte de ser caliente le gustara que lo dominaran!

Un mes… un maldito mes había pasado sin tener una puta polla penetrándola, así que como era más que obvio, el carácter de La Cobra no estaba en su mejor momento. Eso sí, tenía muchas esperanzas en que eso cambiara una vez que el nuevo interno atravesara su puerta… pocas veces se equivocaba y había visto gran potencial como sumiso en Edward Cullen.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y contempló por un momento sus opciones, siempre se había destacado por hacer las cosas bien y pedirle a ese chico que se la follara sobre su escritorio era algo que definitivamente no se clasificaba como cauteloso, así que respiró hondo y frotó sus muslos para calmar un poco el dolor punzante que le demandaba olvidarse de todo y amarrarlo a la silla para montarlo sin parar… aunque eso si era algo que se salía del área segura.

Las cagó, Isabella no actuaba por sin meditar las cosas, ella estudiaba las opciones y evaluaba la mejor antes de dar el primer paso, en cambio ahora había llamado al nuevo interno a su despacho mandado a la mierda todos sus códigos autoimpuesto, seguramente no faltaba nada para que el chico golpeara su puerta así que se obligó a pensar la mejor forma de girar todo esto de una forma más segura.

- Señorita Swan – escuchó la voz de su secretaria en el intercomunicador – el señor Cullen esta acá

Apretó el botón para responderle y acomodo su garganta para hablar sin titubeos – Hazlo pasar

Hace mucho que no tenía que contar hasta tres para controlar sus impulsos pero esta vez sí tuvo que hacerlo y eso solo provocó que su temperamento subiera unos cuantos grados más. Cuando sus puertas dobles dieron paso al nuevo interno de su empresa, inmediatamente su ágil cerebro encontró la mejor forma de hacer que esa improvisada reunión no se viera como un patético intento de pedirle sexo.

- Señor… - por más que trataba de recordar su nombre no podía, solo tenía la ligera impresión de que no era un nombre común - ¿Edmun?

Y si, su temperamento bajo por lo menos un grado al ver la mueca de desagrado en semejante hermoso rostro, amaba provocar eso en las personas en general, hacerlas saber que ella estaba al mando… esa sensación de poder y superioridad era casi tan excitante como las drogas o el sexo.

- Edward… Cullen

El pobre titubeo del joven incitó que ese sentimiento de necesidad volviera a crecer en su pecho y tuvo que frotar sus muslos una vez más para que su húmedo coño se calamara un poco.

- Señor Cullen – desvió la mirada hacia unos papeles sin sentido que descansaban en su escritorio – lo mandé a llamar porque hay algo que quiero discutir con usted

- Yo… soy nuevo… este es mi primer día de trabajo y yo no…

- Tranquilo – tuvo que morder su labio inferior y enterrar sus perfectas uñas en la palma de sus manos para no lanzarse a su cuello y someterlo como nunca había sometido a nadie antes – la razón… – y ¡Maldita sea!, su puta voz estaba irreconocible. Isabella aclaró su garganta y continuó – no es fácil ser mujer en este mundo de hombres – cruzo sus piernas y se dio unas ligeras vueltas sobre la silla – así que he usado todas mis herramientas para lograr llegar a donde estoy – tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él, sacaba y entraba la punta simulando lo que de verdad quería que entrara y saliera… pero de su cuerpo – y no – se apresuró a aclarar - … no hablo del sexo

- Yo jamás pensaría algo como eso

La postura recta y la sinceridad en sus palabras la descolocaron un poco, ella no sabía que Edward Cullen era muy distinto a cualquier hombre que había tenido el lujo… o desdicha… de cruzarse en el camino de La Cobra.

Era extraño y aun no entendía del todo que hacia ahí sentado, pero luego de que le indicaran que tenía que presentarse en la oficina de la jefa mayor hizo lo posible por no pensar en ello y ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para cuestionar tal orden… así era Edward, si alguien con un rango superior a él le decía algo, él cumplía sin siquiera chistar. Así que si, ahí estaba ahora, escuchando a esa hermosa pero fría y para nada alcanzable mujer.

- Veo que eres de esos empleados que no cuestiona las órdenes

En sus casi diez años metida en la dominación había visto a alguien tan malditamente caliente y sobre todo, sumiso… no, no practicaba BDSM, esto era algo mas instintivo, si tenía ganas de usar algún juguete lo hacía, si estaba de ánimos para que la amarran a ella también lo hacía, aunque esto último nunca se le había dado, no cerraba las puertas, nunca hacía daño a su sumiso pero no soportaba la idea de tener sexo sin tener ella el control, quizás algunos de sus pequeños traumas la habían hecho así pero eso era escarbar en el paja y a Isabella Swan le gustaba ser dominante solo porque si, no tenía ni un padre abusador ni una violación infantil a quien culpar, ella era domínate porque le gustaba el poder, nada más ni nada menos… de hecho hasta se podría decir que era una dominante nata, de naturaleza.

- Sé reconocer muy bien a quienes les debo respeto

"_Respuesta equivocada",_ murmuro su lado más oscuro, esas palabras eran las que cualquier Dom quería escuchar y ahora su nuevo prospecto estaba frente a ella prácticamente ofreciéndose en bandeja y rogando porque lo hiciera su sumiso. Aunque por supuesto, eso era algo que Isabella ya había pensado en hacer realidad independiente de su disposición, no por nada decían que sus ojos hipnotizaban.

- Muy bien señor Cullen, pero retomando el tema anterior – hizo una pausa solo para darle un toque de dramatismo al momento – lo que quería decir cuando dije que utilice todas mis armas féminas es que use la más conocida por toda mujer… mi instinto

Los ojos cargados de ese espeso chocolate miraron fijamente a Edward quien por un segundo creyó las estupideces y calumnias dichas por la señorita Scott. Cerró los suyos y volvió a mirar a su jefa pero sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería creer en las habladurías pero prefirió prevenir que lamentar.

- No entiendo… usted me pidió que viniera y yo…

- No necesito leer tu curriculum para saber que te graduaste como el mejor de tu clase en la Univerdisad estatal, que te graduaste unos años antes para poder comenzar a trabajar luego y ayudar a tu familia, que tus metas están fijadas desde hace mucho tiempo y… - dudó un segundo pero prefirió guardarse su ultimo instinto, no porque pudiera herirlo sino porque ya tendría el momento para usarlo - ¿Cómo estuve?

- Bastante bien – Edward no era de avergonzarse por su precaria situación así que por mas intimidado que se sentía hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no bajar la vista

- Y es por eso que te mandé a llamar… quiero que sepas que _nunca_ – resalto la palabra haciendo contacto directo con sus ojos – me equivoco… así que tendré un ojo sobre ti

Edward pasó saliva por su garganta sin proponérselo, es que más allá de que su jefa le haya dicho que estaría vigilándolo, vio por primera vez una oportunidad real de lo que tanto había soñado… una oportunidad, nada más, es lo único que pedía.

- Muchas gracias señorita Swan – y por primera vez, Isabella presencio su sincera y hermosa sonrisa

- Tengo muchas expectativas en ti – pese a que ella se refería a otro ámbito, él no tenía porque saberlo… aun – así que espero que no me decepciones

- No lo haré – contestó demasiado rápido

La disposición e inocencia de Edward hicieron mucho mejor el día de la castaña - Bien… ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo – le hizo un gesto con la mano que él entendió enseguida poniéndose de pie – ah – interrumpió su salida – y si alguien te pregunta algo… diles que La Cobra solo quería chuparte la vida – sonrió con sus energías renovadas

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza automáticamente pero algo asustado, los ojos de Isabella dejaban en claro que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran de ella, y por primera vez en su vida… Edward Cullen admiró a alguien de verdad.

.

.

.

- Deberías comer algo – susurró su padre por enésima vez

- Lo haré en cuanto termine esto

Aunque estuviera muy cansado, Edward no dejó de sonreírle a su padre, llevaba ya una semana trabajando en Swan S.A. y sus horas de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente. La charla que tuvo con Isabella en su primer día de trabajo solo lo motivó a pedir más trabajo, quería que sus jefes directos también notaran lo que ella vio en él, porque eso sí, ella no se había equivocado, él era muy inteligente y capaz y eso lo sabía de sobra, sus mismos profesores de la Universidad comunitaria se lo habían dicho infinidad de veces, solo le faltaban las oportunidad y ahora que por fin tenía una, no la iba a dejar pasar.

Luego de ese día no había vuelto a hablar con Isabella pero si la había visto un par de veces cuando bajaba a dejar algún papel, ella era hermosa e imponente, inalcanzable para él, pero por más que Edward tratara, no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer y eso lo hacía odiarse ya que solo estaba consiguiendo distraerlo de lo verdaderamente importante, sabía que Isabella Swan despertaba los más bajos instintos en cualquiera que se hiciera llamar hombre así que no debía sentirse especial por ello. Solo bastaba una mirada de La Cobra para que cualquiera perdiera los estribos, él lo estaba comprobando en carne propia y… jamás pensó decirlo pero la señorita Scott tenía la razón, la jefa máxima tenia ojos que hipnotizaban.

Aunque así también, aparte de lo que Isaballa Swan despertaba en los instintos masculinos de Edward, en ella también veía alguien digna de admiración y que se estaba ganando una posición como nueva ídola. Y prefería pensar solo en la castaña de esa forma ya que se le hacía más fácil para él verla aun mas inalcanzable de lo que ya era.

- Ten – miró a su padre, de pie frente a él lo notó mucho más cansado

Tomó la tasa con el humeante café y trató de disipar un poco el frio de su cuerpo – Esta demasiado helado… deberías volver a la cama

- Estoy harto de la cama – murmuro sentándose junto a su hijo – además ya me siento bastante mejor

- La próxima semana tendré mi primer cheque así que iremos al hospital para que te controlen

- Te preocupas mucho hijo y yo… yo no me lo merezco… no después de…

- Eres mi padre – lo miró con seriedad – y pasara lo que pasara eso ya no tiene importancia, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar – murmuro con un evidente dejo de tristeza que dejo de lado tan pronto llegó – pero si podemos prevenir lo que viene… empezando por tu salud

- Rosalie estaría muy orgullosa de ti hijo… eres su vivo retrato

Edward solo pudo hacerle una mueca a su padre ya que cada vez que pensaba en su madre algo se removía dentro de él y eso no era para nada bueno, ahora necesitaba estar concentrado y no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos. Volvió a mirar al hombre que le dio la vida y vio como se desaparecía por la pequeña puerta que daba a su cuarto, el reloj de pared marcaba mas de las 11 de la noche pero él quería terminar de clasificar esos papeles antes de irse a dormir, no era nada complicado, solo las fichas de los empleados de su piso, tampoco eran muchos pero a Edward se le había ocurrido un sistema que hacía que demorara un poco más de tiempo pero que dejaba todo mucho mejor ordenado.

.

.

.

- Cálmate – el tono tranquilo de su amigo logró que resoplara por enésima vez – no sacas nada con ponerte así

- Es que… - siguió paseándose por su oficina como si eso le quitara los nervios – el mandito ni siquiera me mira… solo agacha la cabeza cada vez que nos vemos

- Pero eso es lo que te gusta a ti – se encogió de hombros – que los hombres agachen la cabeza ante tu presencia

- ¡Mientras me los follo Jasper, no mientras quiero atraparlos!

Jasper Hale era su mejor amigo, abogado, se conocieron en Harvard cuando ambos no eran más que unos adolecentes incomprendidos, la primera noche que salieron de copas se emborracharon tanto que terminaron follando como dos conejos en la habitación de él. A la mañana siguiente hubieron arrepentimientos por parte de ambos, pero no los típicos, primero fue porque Isabella sabía que esa no era la forma de sacar la rabia que tenia adentro por la reciente noticias que había recibido y él porque era gay, nada más.

Aunque ella no lo recordaba con precisión, esa noche le contó todo lo que había descubierto esa semana y él la apoyo sin más, no la cuestionó ni busco saber la historia completa, tampoco quiso darle consejos estúpidos y sin sentido que pese a parecer correctos solo eran una mierda, aceptó lo que ella le dio y no la dejó sola hasta que considero que sus instintos asesinos se hayan aplacado, esa había sido la única vez que Bella consideró realmente la opción de matar a alguien así que le debía mucho más que el hombro prestado a su amigo. Fue la primera y única persona que lo supo y Bella tenía intenciones de que eso se quedara así. Confiaba su vida en Jasper y tenía una buena sospecha que podía ser el único hombre con el que se sintiera de esa forma, no era porque fuera gay o porque la haya visto y apoyado en su peor momento, era solamente porque estaban destinados a estar juntos, solo eso.

Desde eso ya han pasado ocho años y él sigue siendo su apoyo, además de su abogado y el encargado de redactarle esos _"contratos de confidencialidad"._

- Bueno… quizás es gay – no lo conocía pero le bastaba la descripción de su amiga para follárselo en su mente

- Ya quisieras – le sacó la lengua en un gesto que solo él tenía el deleite de ver – pero este niñito es mío

- ¿Y cuántos años tiene? – a su amiga en general le gustaban los hombres de su misma edad o un poco más grandes, no soportaba la inestabilidad de los más jóvenes así que le sorprendió un poco el escucharla referirse a él como _"niñito"_

- 20 – sonrió con sorna, por supuesto que Isabella no se conformó con su instinto y averiguó lo que pudo aunque los datos que estaban en el computador eran bastantes paupérrimos

- ¿Así que ahora te gustan los más jóvenes?

- No es eso… además este _niño_ – hizo énfasis en la palabras – no lo es tanto, su madre murió hace cinco años y se ha hecho cargo de su padre enfermo desde entonces

- ¿Mandaste a Erick a investigar?

Erick era un chico que habían conocido en la Universidad, tenia complejo de espía y servía mucho que su padre fuera agente de la CIA. Tenía muchos contactos y más allá del dinero que ganaba, amaba la adrenalina de esconderse y sacar los más oscuros secretos que algunos se esforzaban tanto por esconder, por eso que desde hace mucho, en un pequeño círculo, lo usaban hasta para espionaje corporacional.

- Si… pero hay muy poca información – y ahora una enorme sonrisa sádica se instaló en su rostro – creo que tendré que sacársela a azotes

- Isabella – rezongó – ya verás que consigues lo que quieres… recuerda que estuve ahí cuando pasaste por tu mayor reto

- ¡Eso no fue un reto! – habló entre dientes al recordar esa maldita clase de finanzas – eso fue que el maldito profesor tenia saña conmigo

- Tengo ese momento gravado en mi mente – se burlo su amigo apuntando a su cerebro – aun recuerdo tu rostro de frustración al no poder hacer un simple "ITO"

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – chilló con rabia – además… le dije a ese viejo de mierda que eso no me iba a servir de nada y así ha sido… en mi puta vida empresarial he tenido que hacer un puto ITO

A pesar de que la voz de Isabella sonaba en un nivel bajo, solo bastaba verla y escucharla para saber que estaba enfurecida y es que siempre había sido la niña genio, siempre entendía todo a la primera así que la única vez que no entendió algo, se enfureció a tal punto que destruyo el auto de su profesor con sus propias manos, en el fondo sabia que él no tenía la culpa pero en todo siempre tiene que haber un responsable y ella no iba a asumir ese rol. No era nada complicado, solo un ejercicio de bonos y de precios futuros pero en esos momentos había descubierto un poco más de esa absurda verdad que la carcomía, así que su cerebro no estaba conectado de la mejor forma, contrató un tutor pero ni aun así pudo con las malditas derivadas. Por eso se fue por el lado más fácil, simplemente sobornó al encargado de los computadores de la Universidad y por primera y única vez, Isabella no solo no aprendió algo sino que tuvo el reconocimiento por algo que no había hecho.

- Ya cálmate – volvió a molestarla su amigo – en fin – se puso de pie y enseguida ordenó su perfecta vestimenta – mañana te paso a buscar para que vayamos a comprar tu atuendo para el cumpleaños de la zorrita… es el viernes así que solo nos queda mañana – la apuntó

- ¿Buscas hacer peor mi día? – le rugió entre dientes

El solo escuchar el nombre de su pequeña prima hacia que se pusiera de peor humor, odiaba a esa familia por completo y no soportaba la idea de tener que pasar dos horas fingiendo, era una experta en poner sonrisas cínicas pero con los Dwyer eso era algo que se escapaba por completo de su control.

Jasper se fue de su oficina dejándola con un peor estado anímico del que la encontró, pero solo eran las once y aun le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Pasó el resto del día hablando con potenciales clientes y coqueteando lo justo y necesario, pese a que se había jurado no usar el sexo como arma en los negocios, no podía evitar usar sus encantos de mujer para ello, además, nunca sobraba escuchar halagos por montón.

A las cinco de la tarde llamó a su padre para preguntarle cómo le había ido en el doctor, le gustaba acompañarlo pero eso solo la ponía nerviosa y por ende a su padre. Los chequeos periódicos al corazón de Charlie lo ponían de mal humor, él siempre tan contento y lleno de vida cambiaba cada vez que pisaba la clínica. Su hija rogaba acompañarlo pero él lo prefería así, por eso no le gustó tener que comunicarle lo que le habían dicho, _"Van a hacer una interconsulta"_ murmuro rogando porque su hija no hiciera un escándalo por ello. Bella lo escucho en silencio y cuando notó que se padre estaba bien se despidió y cortó el teléfono.

Inmediatamente llamó a la clínica y puso el grito en el cielo, quería saber que mierda significaba eso de la interconsulta así que cuando le dijeron que solo era por prevención juró entre dientes que el médico se las vería con ella, su padre era un hombre fuerte y por eso le dolió tanto escuchar su tono medio asustado. Solo el jefe de la clínica logró calmar un poco en ánimo de La Cobra y únicamente después de prometerle que cambiaran al médico de su padre pudo respirar un poco más tranquila.

Cuando el día terminó, Isabella se apresuro a bajar el único piso que la separaba de la salida, así que se aferró a sus cosas y llegó a donde estaba su auto, eso sí, no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo. Jasper pese a ser gay amaba los autos y por eso sabia lo básico, aunque tampoco es que necesitara saber mucho para darse cuenta que cuando el capó estaba arriba es porque algo no estaba bien.

Se acercó hacia su chofer y lo escucho maldecir y golpear con fuerza una parte del motor, cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración antes de preguntar lo que ya suponía.

- ¿Qué pasa Thomas?

- ¡Señorita! – el hombre saltó hacia atrás e inmediatamente volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, necesitaba su trabajo y rogaba porque ese percance no lo dejara sin el – el auto… se descompuso y…

La verdad es que no sabía que había pasado con el auto, hace unos momentos estaba bien pero de pronto ya no arrancó, Thomas era un hombre muy cuidadoso y es por eso que Charlie lo había dispuesto como el chofer de su hija, lo conocía hace mucho y sabia que él podría cuidar muy bien de su pequeño tesoro.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir – el pobre hombre tembló ante las voz de su jefa

- Lo siento mucho señorita – volvió a excusarse – pero le juro que no se qué pasó… el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones y…

Isabella masajeó sus sienes con sus dedos índices teniendo cuidado de que su perfecta manicura no le hiciera daño. Estaba cansada y no había sido el mejor día, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse un baño y acostarse, en cambio ahora debía tomar un taxi, cosa que odiaba más que nada. Desde hace unos 7 años que no andaba en uno, la última vez fue cuando aún era una estudiante mucho más humilde que ahora, así que en estos momento, para esta Isabella Swan era prácticamente inimaginable subirse a un auto que ha usado tanta gente.

- Señorita… - ella alzó su mano y eso bastó para que el hombre se detuviera y no siguiera hablando

- Tomaré un taxi – le dio una última gélida mirada al hombre y luego de acomodar su abrigo y su bolso de dio media vuelta

Caminó con mucho cuidado ya que sus Jimmy de diez centímetros amenazaban de forma constante con enterrarse en alguna de las imperfecciones del suelo, lo cual no le daba el mejor pronostico a La Cobra, ya que tropezarse era algo que definitivamente no encajaba en ella. Cuando logró llegar a donde paraban los taxis solo bastó un minuto para que sintiera la presencia de alguien a su lado.

- Yo pensaba que usted tenía auto

- Esta malo – sabía muy bien quien era pero ni siquiera dio señales de voltearse a verlo. Por instinto volvió a acomodar su cartera – así que no me queda nada más que tomar un taxi – bufó con ganas la última palabra haciéndola sonar como algo maligno

- Bueno… suerte con eso – y aunque el joven no lo hacía a menudo, soltó una risa al pensar en su jefa en tal situación

El día de Edward había sido prácticamente fabuloso, uno de los jefes de área había quedado fascinado con su trabajo y lo había alabado, sabía que no era mucho para algunos pero para él significaba más de lo que podía pedir. Por eso ahora su ánimo era tan bueno, aunque claro, pese a que estuviera danzando entre algodones, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que había bromeado con su jefa y eso era algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Raudamente el joven acomodo su precario abrigo que con suerte lo cubría un poco del gélido día que hacía en Nuava York, llevaba una semana parándose en ese paradero a la misma hora para esperar por el autobús así que era más que obvio que ver a Isabella Swan de pie en el le provocó una evidente curiosidad.

- Yo… lo siento yo…

Y ahí volvía ese sonrojo que hacía que las bragas de Isabella se mojaran a tal punto que tuvo que entrar su manicura en la palma de sus manos para controlar sus más bajos instintos. Miró a Edward con detenimiento y notó que la broma que había hecho recién era algo que no se veía a menudo… quizás Edward y ella tenían más de algo en común.

- Tranquilo, de hecho yo quería… - por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para hacer un movimiento

Aunque no le gusto para nada escucharlo prácticamente riéndose de ella, si le gusto mucho verlo más distendido en su presencia.

- ¡Oh!… mi autobús

Y antes de que La Cobra pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, un enorme, destartalado y maloliente autobús se paró frente a ellos haciendo que su prospecto se despidiera de ella con la mano y se metiera a adentro dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Definitivamente Edward Cullen iba a ser un caso difícil para Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, se que no avanza muy rapido pero confien en mi.**

**Chicos, recuerden pasar por el Blog a ver la portad y trailer de este fic, ademas los avances y el concurso q hay.**

**Bueno, eso, dejenme saber si les gusto.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

El pobre joven no terminaba de entender porque a último momento había optado por bajarse del autobús pero cuando se encontró de frente con La Cobra, no le quedaron dudas, él la deseaba y por primera vez en sus maduros 20 años tenía la necesidad imperiosa de cometer alguna locura, aunque sabía a la perfección que se arriesgaba a un buen golpe en sus partes nobles y hasta un posible despido. No le quiso dar más vueltas, no tenia sentid, solo tomó su rostro estampando con furia sus labios sobre los de ella rogando porque le respondiera.

Solo le bastó un roce para hacer que ese beso, que en un principio quería que fuera más calmo, desatara todo ese fuego que llevaba años guardando, no solo por ella, sino por toda chica que alguna vez levanto cualquier instinto masculino en él. Por un momento, cuando sintió que los labios de ella permanecían quietos, pensó que era todo _"las cague… acá empezó y terminó lo que fuera"_ no solo había arruinado la que quizás era su única oportunidad de hacer lo que de verdad quería, sino que también había arruinado su posibilidad de encontrar un buen trabajo y ayudar a su padre, pero ahora… ahora ya no le quedaba nada más que separarse de ella e implorar por clemencia… por lo menos con su trabajo.

- Lo siento Señorita Swan yo… – _"la deseo tanto que no pensé"_ quizás era mejor no decir eso, solo le echaría mas leña al momento así que mejor agachó la cabeza ya que no soportaría ver su mueca de asco, eso solo colmaría su vaso ya prácticamente lleno

- Edward Cullen – su rostro era frio y tenía un matiz que solo heló un poco más la sangre del joven, pero que rápidamente se recompuso al notar que no estaba golpeándolo y amenazándolo con arruinar su vida – no deberías haber hecho eso

Cuando Edward volvió a abrir los ojos estaba sobre una superficie blanda sintiendo como su hinchado miembro entraba y salía de una húmeda y desconocida cavidad, le costó un poco enfocar la vista pero cuando lo logró vio a su ninfa de hielo montándolo como si no hubiera mañana, sus rellenos pechos saltaban invitándolo a que los tocara e hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera _"tira mis pezones… métetelos en la boca, chúpalos…"_ no supo si fue su subconsciente o no pero no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas así que no lo pensó mas y quiso llevar sus manos a esos rozados pezones que lo invitaban al infierno. Pero todo se fue a la mierda ya que cuando quiso moverse no lo consiguió y su nueva obsesión gimiendo y montándolo no lo ayudaban para nada en la tarea de concentrarse, por eso que le costó bastante entender que la razón por la que no podía moverse era porque sus manos estaban amarradas al respaldo de la cama, no eran unas amarras comunes eras dos lazos rojos de seda que hacían una dolorosa pero placentera presión en sus muñecas.

Se quiso quejar, quiso terminar todo ahí y conseguir su libertad pero Isabella ahora estaba masajeando sus pechos y gimiéndole lo mucho que le gustaba como su polla la penetraba hasta el fondo así que ahí lo entendió… si ella le pedía amarrarlo o hasta azotarlo… él lo aceptaría sin siquiera chistar.

- Isabella…

- ¿Qué pasa bebé? – lo miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que los suyos le penetraran el alma - ¿Te gusta cómo me trago tu polla?... ¿Te gusta que te tenga a mi merced?... ¿Te gusta…?

- ¡EDWARD! – sintió como era removido hasta el punto de atraerlo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Qué pasa hijo?... estabas gimiendo y me preocupé… yo no sabía que…

- Tranquilo papá – en cuanto se sentó en la cama notó como su erección no liberada hacia que sus partes intimas le dolieran hasta el extremo de sacarle un par de lagrimas – yo… solo – su voz chillo y no pudo aguantar una sonrisa al darse cuenta que muchos mitos sobre las erecciones matutinas eran ciertas – estaba teniendo una pesadilla… yo… ¿Qué hora es?

- Es temprano aun… ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno

- Deberías estar en cama padre – lo regañó

- Yo soy quien debe cuidar de ti así que ahora – se levanto de la muscula cama donde se había sentado y miró a su hijo con seriedad – hazme caso y ve a bañarte

Edward miró su vacía habitación y no lo entendió, ese sueño había sido tan real que si su padre no lo hubiera despertado se hubiera quedado a vivir en él… había visto a Isabella Swan desnuda y tragándose toda su humanidad, había presencia en primera fila sus pechos revotar mientras lo montaba salvajemente, había visto su sonrisa pre orgasmo y su cabello tan perfecto siempre, revuelto por la reciente actividad… aunque fuera en su mente la había visto como nunca pensó verla y como sabia que nunca la vería, así que ahora cuando la tuviera en frente… ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y por primera vez en su vida tuvo que recurrir a uno de los recursos más básicos de cualquier adolecente hormonal, una ducha fría. Y si que estaba fría pero más de una vez se había tenido que bañar con el agua en esa misma condición así que no fue gran cosa, ahora contaba con un calentador de agua pero hace algunos años era una ducha fría o andar mal oliente por la vida y eso nunca lo aceptó, podría ser pobre pero siempre la higiene iba por delate. Así que cuando la fría agua hizo contacto con su aun caliente cuerpo dejo que los pensamientos de La Cobra se fueran lejos.

La mañana en la oficina iba bien, su padre se estaba comportando como hace mucho no lo hacía y había preparado un exquisito emparedado para que su hijo almorzara. Por eso es que Edward solo se limitó a sacar agua de la maquina despendedora y se sentó en un sofá de la sala de descansó a almorzar, no tenía ni siquiera una silla asignada así que era eso o el suelo y eso era algo que no le atraía mucho la atención. Ya mañana era viernes y por fin iba a recibir su primera paga, con eso pensaba hacer muchas cosas empezando por llevar a su padre a visitar a un médico y llenar un poco más la paupérrima despensa de su departamento, _"por fin un poco de comida no añeja" _odiaba quejarse pero no podía evitarlo, añoraba una comida bien hecha hace semanas. Había estado esas semanas haciendo cundir al máximo los últimos dólares que le habían quedado de su anterior trabajo y si por un momento pensó que no le iban a alcanzar se había equivocado, ya que todo estaba saliendo aun mejor de lo que había planeado, un solo día mas y las cosas comenzaría a ir mejor.

Ya la hora del almuerzo había concluido y todos estaban de vuelta en sus puesto de trabajo, cosa que lo ponía a él también de vuelta a sus rondas para verificar si alguien requería algo suyo, así llegó donde Félix que se notaba a leguas que necesitaba ayuda.

- Señor Félix… ¿necesita algo?

- Eh si – lo miró sonriente y Edward pensó que por fin podría hacer algo más que ir de un piso a otro haciendo mandados

- Ve a dejarle esto a Jane – el chico trató que no se notara su decepción y tomó la carpeta que le entregaba su casi jefe para apresurarse antes que las puertas del ascensor que estaban abiertas se cerraran

Pese a que poco a poco se iba integrando en el ámbito laboral y aunque Félix lo haya felicitado por su trabajo del día anterior parecía ser que no le era suficiente, tendría que seguirse esforzando así que eso es lo que haría. Mas de alguien quería entablar alguna especia de amistad con él pero Edward prefería mantener esa distancia con el resto del personal, trabajando en Recursos Humanos le iba a ser fácil saber si había algún cargo un poco mayor disponible al cual pudiera optar, quizás aun era un poco temprano para ello pero la idea de acarrear papeles por siempre no era su meta de vida.

El camino que le tomó al ascensor llegar al segundo piso pasó demasiado rápido y Edward no había asumido que podía ver a Isabella, después de su pequeña indiscreción del día anterior no la había visto así que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella o él mismo, solo estaba claro en que no volvería a cometer un error como ese. Además, estaba todo el asunto de su sueño y las imágenes que habían quedado plasmadas en su mente así que eso solo haría aun más difícil el verla ya que había una buena probabilidad de que saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria.

- Hola – saludo a la joven secretaria con un asentimiento de cabeza – el señor Félix mandó esto – tendió la carpeta con gran rapidez esperando salir antes de que las puertas dobles se abrieran

- Oh si… muchas gracias – tomó la carpeta pero no quito sus ojos azules de los verdes del joven - ¿Y cómo te ha ido en tus primeras semanas de trabajo?

Jane sabía que se tenía que apresurar a entablar conversación porque en esas dos semanas que había visto a Edward a penas y él se había quedado lo suficiente para que le pudiera dar las gracias. En los dos años que llevaba en la empresa, Jane nunca se había interesado en nadie pero ahora al ver esos hermosos rasgos se sintió identificada y se vio a ella misma reflejada en él, podía apostar que sus historias se parecían más de lo que los dos se imaginaban.

- Bien gracias – esa era su respuesta para todo, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de rendirse

- Edward, estaba pensando que…

Pero el joven volteó su cabeza demasiado rápido cuando sintió las puertas del ascensor abrirse, sabía que era un estúpido pero la sola idea de ver esos ojos chocolates por una vez más, lo hacía actuar haciendo que ni siquiera él mismo se reconociera.

Pero no, por esas puertas no entró La Cobra, en su lugar se dio paso a una chica que a todas luces gritaba la palabra _"zorra"_ en la frente, era baja y con el cabello negro profundo hasta la mitad de espalda, solo camino dos pasos hacia el escritorio de Jane pero cualquiera podía pensar que se había dislocado sus caderas de tanto moverlas.

- Hola – su voz un tanto chillante se dirigió directamente hacia Edward quien solo hizo una mueca de asco ante el exagerado olor de perfume que llegó a sus fosas nasales – no te había visto por aquí – el coqueteo fue evidente hasta para el inexperto Edward

Si por algo se caracterizaba el cobrizo era por tener buenos reflejos – Soy nuevo – murmuro alejándose unos buenos pasos

- Mmm – medio gimió haciendo que tanto Edward como Jane la miraran extrañados – soy Alice – extendió su mano poniéndolo en una situación bastante incómoda

En cuanto sus manos se tocaron, la chica se preocupó de tocarlo lo más posible – Un gusto – tan pronto como pudo quito su mano evitando cualquier roce, fue gentil como acostumbraba pero solo hasta ahí – bueno, yo debo irme

Le dio una rápida mirada a Jane y evitó mirar a la otra joven, no sabía porque pero no le daba buena espina, muchos decían cosas de su jefa y era probable que la mayoría fueran verdad, pero esa chica tenía el aura del propio demonio en ella… y no de buena forma. Trató de alejar esos pensamiento y se apresuró a salir de escena llegando en tiempo record al ascensor pero no alcanzó siquiera a tocar el botón de llamado cuando las puertas se abrieron dejándolo ver a su peor pesadilla, el ángel malvado de sus pensamientos y sueños más pervertidos nunca imaginados… ahí, frente a él estaba una hermosa y fría Isabella Swan.

- Edward – su día de tortura lentamente iba mejorando. Mantuvo sus ojos en los del chico y quiso hacer tantas cosas en ese momento - ¿Qué…?

- ¡Hola primita! – y cualquier vestigio de felicidad se esfumó ante esa horripilante voz, Isabella cerró los ojos antes de volverse a verla

- Alice – si antes alguien en esa empresa se podía jactar de haber recibido una mirada amenazante de La Cobra es que no había visto la que estaba dando ahora, porque si había una persona a quien odiaba con el alma era a Alice y todo lo que el apellido Dwyer representara

Edward pasó su vista de la insoportable chica hasta la protagonista de sus sueños y tal como lo había pensado, salió corriendo, mas bien, se adentro corriendo al ascensor antes que este cerrara sus puertas, _"así es mejor… mientras menos este junto a ella mejor" _se repitió un par de veces eso hasta que volvió a su piso.

Isabella Swan no estaba en su mejor momento, había tenido que pasar la mañana entera de compras con su amigo, y peor que ir de compras con una mujer lo era ir con un hombre gay porque no tenían pelos en la lengua para decir cuando tu trasero se ve muy gordo o si se te sale un _"rollito"_ debajo del brasier, a veces eso se agradece pero no cuando estás en un estado constante de ebullición por cierto chico de pelos castaños, porque si, Isabella a pesar de estar rodeada del sueño de toda mujer, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y lo que quisiera… solo deseaba uno cosa… mas bien, a una persona.

Jasper trató de distraerla durante toda la jornada de compras pero sabia a la perfección que la mente de su amiga estaba en otra persona, por lo menos se cumplió el objetivo e Isabella salió con un nuevo atuendo, bueno, con _unos _nuevos atuendos para que eligiera el mejor para la cena de mañana. Ya que cuando la compañía a un evento no es la deseada, verse bonita y sexy siempre ayuda y ahora la castaña solo podía apelar a eso debido a que una cena en casa de la familia de su madre auguraba desastre por donde se le mirara.

Ahora… para coronar su día pensaba que ver a ese hombre que soñaba con atar a su cama podría hacer una gran diferencia pero se equivocó, ver a su maldita prima prácticamente saltando sobre él hacía que su día se fuera a la mierda.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Edward pasó por su lado, estaba concentrada en esa _perra _que estaba parada frente a ella.

Mantuvo su vista al frente sin mirar a nadie en especial - Ve a buscarme un café Jane

La chica salió demasiado rápido del lugar, trabajaba con Isabella Swan hace bastante tiempo y sabia con demasía que la presencia de cualquier integrante de la familia Dwyer era sinónimos de problemas.

- Primita, yo vine acá porque… - la sola mano alzada de la castaña bastó para que Alice detuviera su discurso tan bien preparado

- No me interesa saber que haces acá… solo quiero que salgas por donde entraste

Pasó por su lado y se dispuso a dar por terminada la charla, había estado a punto de irse directamente a su casa pero a último momento se arrepintió ya que tenía que firmar unos contratos y hacer un par de llamadas que no podían esperar hasta el próximo día.

- Prima yo…

La forma en que Isabella se dio vuelta y tomó el cuello de la pequeña joven fue tan rápido que una vez más hacia honor a su sobrenombre, no hizo mucha presión, solo la necesaria para asustar y lo hice, por lo menos eso le indicaba el corazón bombéante de la morena.

- Nunca – rugió con los dientes apretados manteniendo el mayor contacto visual posible – vuelvas a decirme así… ya sabes porque te aguanto a ti y a tus padres así que no me tienes a hacerlos desaparecer

- Somos tu familia – se quejó prácticamente chillando

La castaña le dio una sonrisa malditamente oscura y se calmó - Bien…

La soltó con brusquedad y entró a su oficina dándole una mirada para que la siguiera. Este era un tema pendiente y sabia que poco a poco vendría a buscarla, por eso estaba más que preparada, por muchos años, desde que se enteró de la verdad había mandado a tantos detectives a buscar datos que la ayudaran que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Rebuscó en un cajón con doble fondo donde además estaba escondida una caja fuerte, sabía que Alice no estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo ya que permanecía de pie demasiado cerca de la salida, mejor así, no quería tener que sacar todo eso de su oficina pero si sabía que tendría que cambiar de escondite y no es que eso fuera gran problema ya que el lugar estaba dotada con tantas cajas fuerte que si alguien alguna vez osaba tratar de robarla, quedaría loco buscando lo que fuera. Sacó la carpeta negra, había decidido poner todo en una carpeta de ese color ya que así había quedado su alma cuando se enteró de todo lo que la había hecho pasar solo porque si, por dinero y porque podían.

- Siéntate – le indicó la silla que estaba frente a ella

Alice no era una chica que tuviera miedo, además, su madre la había dotado de suficiente información para lograr que su prima hiciera lo que ella quisiera, estaban pasando por un pésimo momento económico y no podían arriesgarse a que eso se supiera, le gustaría culpar a sus padres por despilfarrar la fortuna de sus abuelo pero no podía, había sido ella y sus excesos los únicos responsables, estaba a un día de cumplir los 18 y ya estaba metida en tantos problemas que ni siquiera podía contabilizarlos. Ahora, su prima y un chantaje bien hecho eran su única posibilidad de evitar la ruina.

- Isabella… no quiero alargar esto pero tenemos problemas de dinero que quiero que tu nos ayudes – pese a que su estampa estaba dura e implacable, por dentro estaba temblando, sabia lo suficiente de su prima para saber de lo que era capaz

- ¿Así que ya se gastaron el dinero de mis abuelos?

Cuando su madre murió, su padre, tan bondadoso como siempre, decidió que la fortuna Dwyer por completo pasara a manos de su cuñada, Victoria Dwyer quien en ese tiempo se iba a casar con un simple contador y sabía que no tendrían gran fortuna y por eso renunció a todo con tal de que su cuñada y la familia de su difunta mujer no pasaran penuria, eso sí, nunca pensó que esa no era una decisión suya ya que Isabella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse con las cosas de su madre y todo debido a que su _queridísima_ tía Victoria se quedó con la casa por completo. Nunca, de las miles de veces que la castaña le rogó cuando pequeña que le pasara los diarios, fotos o recuerdos de su madre consiguió algo, después ya se dio cuenta que los más probable es que haya botado o quemado todo pero en lo que consta a ella no vio ni un solo papel de su madre. No, no culpaba a su padre ya que conocía a la perfección las artimañas de las que era capaz su tía… después de todo lo llevaba en la sangre.

- Ese no es tu problema… solo ayúdanos… no creo que quieras que tu padre se enteré de un par de cosillas – y ahí salió el tema por el que estaba esperando La Cobra

- Es lindo ver como una pequeña zorra osa amenazarme – vio la intención de la morena de interrumpir así que se apresuró a tirarle un par de fotos – creo que a unas buenas revistas les gustaría publicar estas fotos… no por ti claro… pero siempre es bueno saber que el ministro de interior usa _prostitutas _para pasar el rato – la miró ahora apoyando los codos en la mesa y disfrutando como su mandíbula se abría hasta casi romperse – me imaginó que hará él cuando se entere que tú fuiste quien filtró las fotos

En ella salía Alice teniendo sexo con un hombre que podría hasta triplicarle la edad, era algo asqueroso aun mas porque conocía muy bien a aquel hombre, de hecho, todo el país lo conocía muy bien, en un momento pensó en deshacerse de ellas pero eso era un aperitivo para el arma mayor, así que solo las guardó en el fondo de su cajón.

- Creo que a Didyme le encantaría saber de las actividades de su esposo… es mas… al país entero le gustará saberlo, supe que Aro quería postularse en las próximas elecciones – se levantó y se caminó hasta su mesa de licores, pocas veces tomaba pero ahora lo necesita – además… sé lo que estaba planeando la zorra de tu madre y te advierto – se giró justo en ese momento – si se acerca un solo metro a mi padre haré con ella lo que sea necesario

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Alice dejó sobre las mesas y rogó porque no se notara su tiritón – yo solo…

- Tu solo vas a levantar tu raquítico culo de mi oficina y vas a salir de aquí… toma como un regalo de mi parte que omita lo que acabas de hacer porque Alice – le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes – una sola vez mas que tu o tus padres traten de hacer algo y no me va a temblar la mano

- ¡Somos tu familia! – chilló tratando de usarlo como justificativo – no puedes simplemente…

Ya era suficiente, estaba cansada y quería quedarse sola - Oh cariño – dejó el vacio vaso donde estaba anteriormente – créeme que puedo y lo haré… ahora vete

- Isabella… yo…

- Alice – camino hasta quedar frente a ella, se agachó y tomó sus manos en un gesto que a simple vista parecía de lo mas cariñoso – para mi ustedes solo son algo peor que unos perros, los dejo tranquilos porque sé que a mi padre le hace bien tener contacto con la familia de mi madre… pero cariño – le sonrió malignamente – solo estoy esperando un error para dejarlos en la calle… o en la cárcel o en una zanja

- Bien…

La morena se levantó rogando porque sus piernas le respondieran, caerse no sería la mejor forma de terminar eso, había cometido un grave error y sabia que tendría que pagarlo, más que eso, su madre se ensañaría con ella y la conocía muy bien para entender que ella no se detendría en su plan contra Charlie Swan, esa era su última esperanza y ahora entendía que su prima era incluso capaz de matarlas si seguían adelante.

- ¿Vas a ir mañana? – preguntó con cierto temor

- Sabes que si – la castaña volvió a sentarse en su lugar y tomó la carpeta y las pocas fotos que había sacada, mantenía su vista en ellas así que no mirada a la chica – si mi padre me pide que vaya… iré

- Bien… yo hablaré con mi madre y…

- Dile a Victoria que sé muy bien donde guarda sus pastillas para dormir y que no me va a costar nada cambiarlas por algo más fuerte que le dé un sueño eterno – Alice no supo si fueron sus palabras o su expresión tan relajada y fría lo que le heló el alma pero no le dio más vueltas y se apresuró a salir corriendo

Jane aun no llegaba y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Isabella supo que estaba sola, respiró hondo varias veces y con mucha calma tomó una foto que mantenía escondida debajo de esa carpeta negra, pocas veces tenia la necesidad de mirarla, pero ahora era una de esas veces. Con ella en la mano se levantó y se paró frente al enorme ventanal que hacía de pared, la ciudad de Nueva York seria una hermosa portada para alguien que tiene el mundo a sus pies, pero ella se conformaba con ver el hermoso jardín lleno de flores desde su segundo piso, Jasper y su padre eran los únicos que sabia porqué había optado por usar el segundo piso del edificio y no el ultimo como se acostumbra… hace mucho que no pensaba en él… tocó el frio vidrio y cerró los ojos para llamar su imagen, no, no lo logró muy bien, por eso tuvo que tomar la foto de Tyler y mirarlo… lo extraña tanto que cuando lo recordaba el dolor volvía igual que antes, pronto se iban a cumplir diez años de su muerte… de su trágica muerte. Sabía que en esto no podía culpar a los Dwyer pero también sabia a la perfección que si Tyler aun estuviera a su lado ella no se hubiera convertido en esto, él la hubiera sabido contener cuando se enterara de la verdad, le hubiera explicado que hay gente mala en el mundo pero que ella era diferente, que ella había tenido una buena y feliz vida junto a su padre y que no valía la pena que eso se empañara por la ambición y maldad de unos pocos. Tyler hubiera acariciado su rostro, hubiera besado su frente y le hubiera dicho que pasara lo que pasara nada importaba ya que lo tenía a él y a Charlie y que con ellos dos le bastaba, cuando viera que eso no calmaba su ira y sed de venganza, él mismo se hubiera ofrecido para hacer el trabajo sucio, la hubiera dejado encerrada en su caja de cristal y se hubiera encargado con sus propias manos de destruir a todos aquellos que había cometido esa aberración con un ser tan bueno, porque si… antes La Cobra era muy distinta, era un ángel por donde se le mirara y Tyler era un maldito afortunado porque había sido él el único hombre que conoció a ese ángel caído del cielo.

Después de la muerte de su novio, Isabella comenzó a cambiar, hubieron tiempos difíciles donde rogaba por una explicación, no entendía porque algo como eso le había pasado a un joven de solo 17 años, tenían planes, él iba a quedarse a estudiar en Nueva York para estar a su lado, iba a trabajar con su padre y cuando fuera el momento ser iban a casar, iban a estar juntos por siempre… como tenía que ser, pero no, el destino no lo quiso así. Eso sí, ni el horror que había pasado luego de la muerte de Tyler la hicieron tan fría como era ahora… había sido ellos, los Dwyer quien terminaron de destruir la rota alma de Isabella Swan.

No supo cuando fue que se dejo caer de espalda a la venta, no sentía el frio vidrio en su cuerpo, solo sentía los tibios brazos cobijándola y las malditas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. La última vez que había llorado fue para la muerte de su novio, se había enterado como todo el mundo por las noticas, no dijeron su nombre pero ella sabia donde estaba y sabia que había muerto, lloró por tres días enteros y cuando sus lágrimas se secaron se lo prometió, solo volvería a llorar si es que su padre se iba, porque nada mas lo merecía. En cambio ahora lloraba por el daño que se le causaría a Charlie, sabía que la visita de Alice significaba algo mas, Victoria no daría puntada sin hilo y su padre la iba a odiar cuando supiera que ella le había ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo. La bomba que llevaba oculta estaba amenazándola con estallarle en el rostro y sin Tyler no sabía si podría hacerlo, estaba cansada de mostrar lo que no era, ella no quería esa vida, a los 26 años esperaba estar casada y con unos dos hijos para mimar, pero no, ahora solo era una maldita dominadora que ni siquiera un sumiso era capaz de encontrar, era todo un fracaso.

- Shuuuu

No era necesario que escuchara mas para saber quién era que la estaba cobijando, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de ese ataque histérico, ahora solo quería pensar que esa Bella de antes volvía a ocupar su lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, capitulo largo, ojala q les guste porq senti q bajaron los lectores desde el principio.**

**Tengo una historia inedita NO fanfic en mi blog "Saraes" asi q ojala se pasen a verla.**

**Bueno, eso, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

- Tyler…

Escuchar a La Cobra gimiendo de esa manera y acurrucándose en su pecho le pareció algo totalmente irreal, sabia poco de ella además de los oscuros rumores de pasillo que abundaban en la empresa, pero siempre pensó eran mal intenciones y que llevaban algo de envidia, además, la propia imagen que había creado de ella en su mente distaba mucho de lo que en verdad podía ser Isaballa Swan ya que por muy _maldita_ que fuera, cada vez que pensaba en ella sus pensamientos la dulcificaban gratamente.

- Shuuu

Edward volvió a consolarla y tratar de que sus sollozos disminuyeran pero no estaba logrando un buen trabajo ya que Isabella lloraba cada vez más y se apega a su cuerpo como si fuera su único apoyo. No sabía que es lo que la había puesto en este estado pero su llanto más que llanto era un pedido de ayuda que le gritaba al mundo que estaba sola y necesitaba que alguien la contuviera.

Quizás si Félix no hubiera olvidado la copia original del contrato que lo había mandado a dejar para que la jefa firmara, sería otro quien tendría la suerte de tener entre sus brazos a tan hermosa y frágil mujer, pero no, era el simplón de Edward Cullen quien estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo para cuidar de ella. El tiempo siguió pasando pero era muy probable que solo fueran minutos, eso sí, la respiración de la castaña ya estaba mucho mas acompasada pero sin llegar a estar dormida, Edward aprovechó el momento y miró por toda la oficina buscando el detonante o algún justificativo sobre su actitud, y ahí, tirada en el piso divisó la fotografía de un hombre que debía rondar en los 20 años, no sabía quién era y había una buena probabilidad de que nunca lo supiera ya que aunque fuera algo inexperto en la vida sabía muy bien que luego de consolar a La Cobra era muy posible que ella se cerrara aun mas en su propio cascarón.

- Tranquila

"_Yo estoy contigo y nunca dejaré que nada te dañe… yo… déjame cuidarte",_ quiso decirlo, quiso decir tantas cosas pero sabía que de nada serviría, él no era nadie para ella y eso lo sabía de sobra.

Isabella Swan había llorado contadas veces en su vida, no contaba las de cuando era niña solo las de su vida más adultas. La primera fue a los 16 cuando prendió la televisión y se dio cuenta que su novio estaba muerto aunque siendo realistas, había llorado casi una semana entera así que debía contar por unas cuentas. La segunda vez fue cuando se enteró de todo lo que habían ocultado por tantos años los Dwyer, lloró por ella y por lo años perdidos pero sobre todo lloró por su pobre padre, él era una de las personas más buenas de este mundo, tenían más fundaciones que cualquier otro multimillonario en el mundo y por eso mismo contaba con el respeto de hasta los políticos más poderosos, no, él no se merecía una infamia como esa y ella tampoco, por lo menos no ya que todo se inició cuando solo era una inocente niña que se abría a la vida. La tercera vez fue cuando le avisaron que su padre había sufrido un ataque cardiaco, para ella fue una llamada al infierno porque por más que adorada a Jasper, su primer pensamiento fue reunirse con su padre y Tyler en el cielo, claro que después se dio cuenta que ni su padre estaba muerto y que mucho menos ella se iría al cielo así que solo se recompuso y se volvió más fría aun sabiendo que el mundo estaba tan maldito para ella que ya nada merecía la pena.

- Va a volver… – sollozó – lo sé… y yo… soy capaz de matar… lo juro

Edward se sobresaltó demasiado asustado por una confesión tan segura que no dejaba lugar a segundas interpretaciones. No sabía bien hace cuanto que la tenía entre sus brazos pero cuando vio entrar a una Jane demasiado exaltada supo que era hora de su salida.

- Está… no lo se

Aunque no quería soltar su cálido cuerpo se vio obligado a hacerlo, quería quedarse por más tiempo ahí pero no era su lugar, ya había sobrepasado sus límites de empleado en todos los sentidos así que por más que su corazón le rogara porque se asegurara de que Isabella estuviera bien, ese no era su lugar y lo _entendía "Quizás mañana pueda pasarme a ver como esta"_. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran vio como la chica rubia le daba un vaso de agua a tragar seguramente con alguna pastilla tranquilizante.

Es probable que cualquier otro empleado de Swan S.A. hubiera corrido por los pasillos contando como La Cobra estaba en una crisis nerviosa llorando como cualquier _"mujer"_ encerrada en su oficina. Por supuesto que él no era así y demasiado lejos de alegrarse por el dolor ajeno estaba muy preocupado, esa mujer fría y calculadora, dueña de su mundo y quizás de mucho más, mujer, se había metido tan hondo en su pecho que estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente de su salud mental. Quizás era admiración y la falta de mujer en su vida, quería convencerse de eso con demasiadas fuerzas _"una noche de copas no sería mala idea… solo tengo 20 años y…" _no, él no era así y como siempre había controlado sus emociones, esta vez no sería la excepción así que siguió trabajando con muchas mas energías para que su cabeza no pensara en lo que no debía.

.

.

.

Charlie Swan estaba con el corazón en la mano, sabía que su hija podía entrar en una crisis por el aniversario de la muerte de Tyler, ¡Dios!, el mismo estaba entrando en crisis ya que ni siquiera los noticiaros los dejaban tranquilos, recordando la tragedia casi a diario no había quien no pudiera acordarse que el momento se acercaba, pero en el fondo pensaba que gritaría un poco, que se encerraría en su departamento o hasta que podía salir del país enclaustrándose en ella misma, no así… no llorando porque su pequeña, su pequeña Bella no lloraba, ella siempre le decía, _"llorar es de débiles y yo soy una Swan",_ a veces quería culparse a él por no haber vuelto a rehacer su vida luego de la muerte de su amada Renée pero es que no pudo, el recuerdo de su dulce esposa lo iba a acompañar por siempre y aunque hubieran pasado 23 años de eso, él la iba a honrar hasta su propia muerte, solo lamentaba haberle fallado con esa imagen materna que tanto había necesitado su hija.

Él no era imbécil, si, no le gustaba mucho el mundo en el que se había criado y por gran parte de su vida lucho contra los chantajes, la opinión de que todo se compra con dinero y los abusos pero por más que trato de mover sus _"hilos",_ jamás pudo saber que era lo que había cambiado tanto a su pequeña. Quería creer que era la muerte de Tyler y esta crisis así se lo afirmaba, pero su instinto de padre le decía que había algo mas ahí y aunque sabia que ella era mucho más dura que él mismo también sabía que debía estar luchando sola contra _"eso"_ y que eran esas cosas acumuladas las que la llevaban a estos cuadros de estrés.

- Estará bien… solo fue un cuadro de estrés… yo – el doctor miró a Charlie Swan notando una mirada mucho más dura que de costumbre, así que dudó antes de seguir, claro que su ética lo inspiró – le recomendaría que se tomara unos días… el trabajo en exceso no es bueno

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Amun – le dio la mano a su amigo y por más que trató no pudo cambiar la expresión que sabía que llevaba

Cuando el doctor cruzo el umbral de la mansión Swan, Charlie no tardó en tomar su teléfono y llamar a Zafrina quien por muchos años había sido su amiga pero más que eso, era prácticamente su hermana. No le gustaba mezclar las cosas pero solo podía confiar en ella para esto, se había entrenado en la KGB y aunque ahora estuviera prácticamente extinta ella seguía como agente libre. Claro que como su amigo le costaba saber que esa frágil mujer podía morir en cualquier momento por su trabajo pero en el fondo sabía que no por nada era la mejor en su área y ahora era a ella a quien necesitaba para esto. Hizo lo acordado, dejó que el teléfono sonara dos veces y cortó para que después de un par de segundos fuera su teléfono el que sonara.

- No puedo creerlo – resonó esa extraña voz con demasiada mezcla de acentos al mismo tiempo – Charlie Swan… a que debo tu llamada

Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de soltarlo todo porque sabía que cuando su hija se enterara tendrían la primera pelea de sus vidas – Necesito que investigues a mi hija… algo pasó hace unos 7 u 8 años… no sé bien y no tengo detalles… es solo una intuición

- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo no?... creo haber leído lo suficiente sobre _La Cobra _para saber que no me conviene despertar su odio

Si, ese maldito nombre había sobrepasado barreras sobre todo en ciertos ámbitos y aunque a Charlie no le gustaba para nada la manera en que algunas personas se referían a su hija había llegado a no dale importancia ya que solo él conocía a la verdadera Bella Swan.

- No me importa… te conozco y sé que no estimaras en… _"métodos",_ así que solo puedo confiarte a ti esto Zafrina

- Bien – se rindió la mujer porque conocía demasiado bien a Charlie para saber que como era de bondadoso también lo era de terco – pero sabes que esto te costara

- No me importa – aclaró con voz firme – haz lo que tengas que hacer… quiero toda la información que encuentres

- Solo una cosa más… cuando te refieres a que no escatime en mis _"métodos"_… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- A que te conozco y que nada de lo que puedas hacer me importa siempre y cuando me traigas lo que necesito… te haré hoy mismo una transferencia

- No – negó la mujer con rapidez – no vas a poder encontrarme, solo conservo este teléfono por ti y mis padres… pero estoy totalmente inubicable así que yo te avisaré donde me envíes el dinero… y Charlie… sé que no soy la persona más correcta pero por lo poco que recuerdo a pequeña Bella y porque sé como es el carácter de los Swan te aconsejo que hables con ella y… en fin… te mantendré informado

Tenía razón y él lo sabia pero ya no podía con la duda, sabía que su hija estaba metida en muchas más cosas y estaba demasiado seguro que la mayoría de ellas debían permanecer en el anonimato, pero _"eso"_ que le paso hace años era algo que él tenía que saber puesto que se estaba dando cuenta que la vida de su niña dependía de ella.

Se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía su hija y le besó la frente para luego acariciarle el rostro - Yo te quitare el dolor mi dulce Bella… ya verás como papá se lleva cualquier demonio que te este atormentando… si es necesario… – cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de alejar todos esos pensamientos que sabia no eran buenos – yo te cuidaré schätzchen

.

.

.

- ¡TRANSFIEREME A GERARD AHORA MISMO!... ¡Me importa una mierda lo que mi padre te haya dicho!... juro por Dios Jane que…

Hubiera seguido despotricando contra su secretaria pero su teléfono celular desapareció de su mano con demasiada agilidad para su cuerpo aun un tanto dopado – Solo preocúpate de dejar todo ordenado para cuando mi hija vuelva el lunes Jane – y sin más Charlie Swan cortó la llamada

- ¡Papá! – por muy enojada que estuviera a él ni siquiera podía levantarle la voz así que solo se conformó con enterrar sus perfectas uñas en las palmas de su mano

- Veo que despertaste schätzchen

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – Bella lo miró entre divertida y sorprendida

Hace un tiempo que su padre había dejado de llamarla de esa forma, las raíces alemanas de los Swan estaban más que perdidas ya que solo quedaba un octavo en su padre disminuyendo a la mitad en ella, por eso, por más que él trató de inculcarle la lengua de su madre, no pudo continuar con el legado, por supuesto que ambos hablaban un fluido alemán que Isabella usaba con demasiada frecuencia en los negocios, pero las palabras y frases enteras que antes se decían solo entre ellos fueron muriendo con el tiempo aunque el ultimo en desaparecer fue el _"schätzchen"_ con el cual se refería su padre a ella_, "tú eres mi cielo… quien me mantiene cuerdo hija mía… la muerte de tu madre… ¡Oh Dios!... tu eres mi schätzchen bebé"_. Muchos pueden no acordarse de cosas que pasan cuando tienes tres años y ella no recordaba mucho la muerte de su madre pero si esas palabras que le sollozó su padre en cuanto la casa colmada por gente que los acompañó en el funeral quedó vacía.

- Siempre te he llamado así – Bella seguía recostada en la que fue su habitación por tantos años y ya su enojo por haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo se disipó

- Pero dejaste de hacerlo… hace un tiempo

Ella sabía muy bien cuando dejó de hacerlo, fue cuando ella se enteró de toda la verdad y le rogó que ya no le dijera mas así, porque no podía ser el cielo de nadie y mucho menos de su padre, en ese tiempo pensaba que no contaría con las fuerzas suficientes para proteger al hombre que le había dado todo… no, no podía ser su cielo, su _schätzchen._

- Solo porque pensé que ya no me necesitabas – se acercó nuevamente a su retoño y acarició su frente – pero ayer me di cuenta que por muy independiente que seas siempre serás mi niña – besó su frente para después mirarla a los ojos – y yo sigo siendo tu padre así que si yo ordeno que hoy no trabajas me haces caso

- Bien – solo por él haría el esfuerzo de no pelear porque en el fondo de su alma, a Bella le encantaba que su padre la regañara ya que nunca sobra sentirse como una inocente niña de papá nuevamente – pero ahora me voy a vestir porque ya deberíamos irnos

- ¿A dónde?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice – hizo una mueca al recordarlo pero sabía que le haría bien distraerse y a su padre también

- Bien… pero si te sientes mal nos volvemos

Rápidamente Isabella tomó su teléfono y llamo a Jasper para que le llevara a la casa de su padre lo que habían comprado el día anterior, cuando su amigo le dijo que estaría ahí en media hora no dudo en entrar al baño. Bajo el chorro de agua rememoro un poco lo acontecido el día anterior y aunque no estaba muy segura casi podía afirmar que esos brazos que la habían contenido y que ella por un momento confundió con los de Tyler no eran más ni menos que los de su nueva obsesión. Había llorado, eso sí lo recordaba así que aunque no le gustara mucho tendría que encargarse de Edward Cullen el lunes a primera hora.

No quería pensar ni sobre pensar en su crisis porque sabía que si lo hacia había muy buenas posibilidades de recaer, no era doctora pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que sus defensas estaban bajas por la falta de alimento y el exceso de trabajo y que su estado anímico no era el mejor. Cuando se fue de la casa de su padre lo hizo solamente porque se dio cuenta que le era prácticamente imposible vivir bajo su techo siendo como era, la aterraba el pensar que el siempre correcto Charlie le encontrara algunos de sus_ juguetes_ o sospechara lo mas mínimo sobre sus prácticas así que también como un acto donde demostraba que ya era una mujer, no volvió a su casa luego de terminar la universidad y en vez de eso adquirió su pent-house frente al Central Park donde aunque tampoco llevaba a sus _"conquistas",_ podía ser ella, la fría y ya depresiva Isabella Swan, amaba a su padre, pero era demasiado agotador fingir siempre estar bien cuando no se lo está. Aunque claro, ahora estaba más que segura que el gen de los Swan saldría a flote ya que él no se quedaría tranquilo después de su _"baja de presión"_ y eso la llevaba a la horrible posición de tener que coartas los intentos de su padre por llegar a la verdad.

Jasper llegó a la hora y la ayudo a prepararse, por más que su amiga trató de convencerlo solo perdió el tiempo ya que el chico ni muerto se acercaba a diez metros a la redonda de la pequeña zorra de Alice, aunque no quería dejar a su amiga sola esta vez tuvo que pasar.

Ya en la limusina, Charlie volvió a recordar por enésima vez todo lo acontecido con su hija el día anterior y dudó de que una reunión familiar fuera lo correcto por el momento, además que prácticamente no habían hablado del asunto y sabía que tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano de la muerte de Tyler.

- ¿Estás bien hija?

Charlie acarició el rostro de su pequeña rogando porque este año no fueran las cosas que trajeran a Tyler a su memoria pero sabía que era imposible, por mucho que tratara de comprar todos los periódicos y noticieros de la ciudad, esto era algo a escala mundial y se le salía de las manos. Aun falta poco más de un mes y ya se habían anunciado más de un reportajes sobre el incidente que haría que las heridas del alma de Bella se volvieran a abrir, bueno y las suyas también ya que Tyler era como un hijo para él, un chico brillante con un futuro prometedor que no merecía para nada un final como ese.

- Excelente padre – trató de sonreírle a su padre pero solo logro una mueca demasiado fría hasta para ella

Charlie Swan suspiró no queriendo contradecirla – Si quieres nos podemos devolver… ya sabes que no es necesario…

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió respirando hondo, ya no tenía lagrimas que botar pero si tenía la ira acumulada desde la visita de su prima, los maldito Dwyer se las verían con ella hoy – tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis tíos – trató de que su sed de venganza la hiciera más fuerte pero como pocas veces, solo logró sentirse mas pequeña

- ¿Sabes? – hace un mes que había recibido una llamada del padre de Tyler y no sabía si sería lo mejor decírselo a su hija pero ahora solo se aventuró sin pensarlo de mas – Richard me llamó el otro día – los sentidos de Bella automáticamente se erizaron poniendo su completa atención en su padre – quieren hacerle un servicio en conmemoración por su muerte y te quieren ahí…

- Yo… no puedo – negó cerrando los ojos para no volver a ponerse sentimental, ella tenía su propia forma de honrar a Tyler y como todos los años lo pasaría sola en lo alto de su torre… esperando porque su novio muerto viniera por ella

Cuando su padre iba a volver a llamar su atención el chofer se detuvo indicándoles que ya habían llegado así que ambos, mordiéndose lo que tenían en la lengua, se bajaron para comenzar con el show.

Por supuesto que Victoria se había esmerado hasta usando el dinero que no tenían porque aunque para ella su hija era una viva imagen suya y la quería considerablemente, era mucho más importante llamar la atención del resto demostrándole a las malas lenguas de sus amigas que su situación económica no estaba en retroceso. Si, prácticamente no tenían ni para comer y ya había hecho uso de sus joyas familiares por completo, necesitaba una solución urgente y tal pareciera ser que ella entró junto a Charlie e Isabella Swan. Charlie Swan, cuando lo conoció solo tenía 15 años y por supuesto que él se fijo en la dulce y hermosa Renée dejándola a ella con su primer corazón roto, si hubiera sido otra, Victoria se hubiera encargado de quitarla del camino, eso no era problema para su corta edad, pero no, era su hermana Renée quien estaba en el medio y ella prácticamente la había criado convirtiéndola en la única persona en quien confiaba su vida y a quien no traicionaría jamás. Luego conoció a su actual marido y pensó en hacer una vida feliz pero la muerte de su hermana no la dejo tranquila porque ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que el puesto como la señora Swan volvía a estar desocupado.

- Ni lo pienses madre – susurró Alice tomándola sin ninguna delicadeza del brazo – esa perra sabe más de lo que piensas y créeme cuando te dijo que no le temblara la mano para matarte a ti o a mi

- Es solo una mocosa que… - le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y trató de que la imagen de su hermana no se reflejara en su sobrina, ¡Dios!, como la odiaba, ella era la única responsable de haber arruinado todos sus planes – he acabado con peores que ella

- ¡No! – quizás era muy pronto para que Alice a sus 18 años se enterara de tantas cosas pero Victoria quería hacerla dura a su imagen y semejanza – créemelo madre… ella no…

- ¡Primita!

Aunque siempre odiaba el cinismo, por ver los rostros desconcertados de Victoria y Alice hasta se atrevería a decir más palabras dulces.

- Feliz cumpleaños Alice – Charlie abrazó a su sobrina política y luego a su cuñada – Victoria

- Charlie – y aquí era cuando la maquiavélica mente de la pelirroja dejaba de funcionar tan bien, Charlie podía doblegarla solo con una palabra y eso era algo que ella debía aprovechar a su favor – es un gusto verte de nuevo cuñado

Pensó en darle un abrazo pero unos fuertes brazos la interrumpieron – Tía – y en vez de verse rodeada por los brazos de Charlie lo hizo en los de su hija – te lo advierto – le susurró en el oído – te acercas un solo centímetro a mi padre y mañana en todos los noticieros sale un video tuyo chupándole la polla a Aro Volturi – se separó para sonreírle y después volver a abrazarla – también tengo uno de tu hija haciendo mucho mas así que creo que el escándalo seria completo

- Claro – asintió algo ausente la mujer – tu siempre tan directa sobrina

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – oh tía… ¿Y donde esta mi tío?… quiero saludarlo

Pese a que Victoria tenia la leve sospecha de que había sido su propio esposo quien había soltado todo lo referente al _"secreto" _que guardaban, no tenía pruebas de ello y tampoco le convenía destapar todo ahora, necesitaba tiempo y por lo menos la visita de su hija el día anterior a Isabella la había puesto sobre alerta de que ella sabía mucho más de lo que se imaginaban.

- Creo que anda por ahí – murmuro algo ida

- Bien… gracias

Le dio una mirada a su padre que se separaba de las mujeres para dirigirse a un grupo de amigos suyos. Sospechaba con demasía las intenciones de Victoria con su padre, nunca le había parecido normal la forma en la que lo veía y ahora más aun, con su crisis económica, era más que lógico que algo buscaría hacer para salir de ella y Dios la libre, porque su padre no sería el encargado de proveerla, que lo hiciera Aro Volturi que ya se estaba acostando tanto con la madre como con la hija.

- Acá esta mi tío preferido

El hombre se giro para encarar a su sobrina política, era pecado, lo sabía, pero la chiquita ya era toda una mujer y lo era aun mas enfundada en ese sexy pero elegante vestido rojo hasta medio muslo, solo ella podía desprender esa aura de invitación a la mejor follada de tu vida pero sin ser una sola pisca vulgar, bueno, aunque también habían muy buenas posibilidades de que solo fuera un efecto causado en él, no, eso sería mentirse, cualquier hombre que gozara de una buena vista a una hermosa mujer podía notar que Isabella Swan era mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

- Querida Isabella

- Querido Carlisle – le sonrió haciendo que sus labios pintados de rojo se vieran aun mas carnosos – ha pasado tiempo sin versos

- Eso es más que cierto

No podía creerlo, por más que su mujer trataba de hacerlo reaccionar para que le hiciera el amor no podía hacerlo, quizás era porque sabía que lo engañaba con quien podía o porque el secreto del que se había enterado era tan grande que le era imposible ver a la mujer con la que se había casado sin sentir la mas infinita repulsión. En cambio ahora, solo le bastaba ver como Isabella se paraba frente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior para que su miembro reaccionara sin contemplación, hace una semana se había acotado con su secretaria en su propia oficina pero el sexo le pareció tan insulso que ni siquiera correrse pudo, las imágenes de esa pequeña castaña entre sus piernas lo atormentaban desde hace muchos años, desde la primera vez, y las dos siguientes solo habían servido para aumentar su deseo. En un principio pensó que serian amantes pero a lo largo de estos ocho años solo había tenido el placer de tenerla tres veces y rezaba a diario por una cuarta.

- Supongo que ahora si te separaras

- Hoy en la mañana entablé la demanda… juro que traté pero…

- Lo siento Carlisle… pero ni tu mujer ni tu hija…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió antes de escuchar las atrocidades que se podían decir de su pequeña – pero es mi hija… y lo será por siempre, además, tengo fe en que se irá conmigo en vez de quedar con Victoria

- Es una niña aun, puede que cambie… aun no es tarde para ella – _"como para mi"_ pensó

- Así es

La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando Isabella notó que las miradas que le dirigía Carlisle no eran más ni menos que lujuria pura y en su más sencilla forma. Dejó la copa que champaña sobre una bandeja de un mesero y pensó en llevárselo a su departamento de juegos pero luego pensó que más entretenido que amararlo sería llevárselo a la cama de la propia Victoria así que no dudó en darle una mirada a los lejos e indicarle que la siguiera.

Pocas veces había estado en esa casa y cuando lo hacía procuraba no pasar de la plata baja, claro que cuando se enteró de todo se las arreglo para tenerla por una semana a su entera disposición, así es como encontró más pruebas de las necesarias que le hacían falta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación principal no demoró en dejar caer su sedoso vestido para quedar solo con un pequeño conjunto de encajes rojo, en el momento en que Carlisle cruzó el umbral del cuarto que dejo de ser suyo hace mucho quedó de una sola pieza porque por fin sus fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad.

- Estaba pensando – sin siquiera demorarse, Isabella se acercó al hombre para comenzar a despojarlo de sus ropas – ¿Qué opinas de… - quito su corbata y se paseo rodeándolo hasta quedar en su espalda – que te amarre las manos?

- Yo… solo haz lo que quieras… yo solo quiero

- Quieres follar mi coño – le susurro al oído a la vez que amaraba sus manos por su espalda – y no te preocupes porque así será… solo que yo llevare el control

- Como siempre – recordó las veces anteriores y siempre había sido igual

- Si… pero ahora – Carlisle no la vio venir pero sus manos agiles lo despojaron de su cinturón haciendo que sus pantalones le quedaran mas sueltos – le añadiremos unos pequeños azotes…. Entonces – lo miró ahora pasando hacia el frente hasta verlo a los ojos - ¿quieres jugar?

- Por supuesto

Y sin demorarse más buscó los labios de la castaña, _"!Oh el sabor!",_ era el mismo y aun mejor, del que llevaba grabado en su memoria. Quiso llevar sus manos al frente, acariciar sus turgentes senos pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue dejarse llevar.

- Recuéstate en la cama – llevó sus manos al frente y se quito el brasier para después seguir con su tanga – creo que te montaré… ¿quieres que te monte?

- Si – gimió cerrando los ojos y rogando por no correrse como un adolecente

- Bien… pero primero – desnuda, solo enfundada en sus tacones rojos, tomó en cinturón y lo pasó por el cuerpo de Carlisle aun vestido – veo que tienes mucha ropa – tiró de la camisa del hombre sin importarle que los botones salieran volando

- Oh… Isabella… eso… ¡Mierda!... estoy tan duro pequeña…. necesito tu coño envolviéndome ahora…

- Las ordenes – de un solo azote sobre sus tetillas lo hizo chillar – las doy yo – y esta vez azotó sobre su miembro – así que… ¿aceptas las reglas?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, aca esta el nuevo capitulo, se que la historia no avanza como todas las otras pero en esta me estoy tomando mas tiempo.**

**Tampoco ira muy lenta, se viene muy pronto lo bueno de verdad, asi q confien en mi.**

**Acuerdense de pasarse por el Blog por los adelanto y mi historia Saraes.**

**Tambien pueden buscarme en face y twitter por Leo, vivo y siento.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

- Si… - gimió olvidándose de su hija y de su _"no"_ esposa que estaban en esa misma casa – como ordene mi señora

- Bien – Isabella sonrió haciendo sonar el cinturón que tenía en sus manos – ahora ponte en cuatro y déjame ver tu redondo culito

Carlisle solo asintió y demasiado rápido para algunos ya estaba en posición como una buena _"perra" _esperando porque su ama hiciera lo que quisiera con él, la idea de tener un dildlo en su culo pasó por su mente haciendo que su ano se contrajera un poco pero tan rápido como los escalofríos comenzaron a aparecer los mandó a pasear porque si era Isabella Swan quien le desfloraba el culo… le valía una mierda. Lo único que le importaba es que después dejara que le penetrara el coño… _"!Oh ese coño… estrecho y caliente coño!"_. Inmediatamente el ano del hombre se dilató cuando su mente de plagó de posibles imagines de él embistiéndola a ella, justo cuando el primer azote le daba de lleno en el culo sintió como un chorro de su semen se le escapaba sin control. Si, parecía un puberto y no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, estaba en cuatro patas siendo azotado así que su pene no pudiera controlar su leche le daba lo mismo.

- ¡Agggg!

- No grites – la voz de la mujer mantuvo un tono bajo pero a leguas se sentía su firmeza – y no te corras… veo una sola gota mas de semen saliendo de tu polla y…

- Lo siento mi señora

Las cortas uñas de Carlisle tuvieron que bastarle porque lo único que tenia para pincharse las manos y controlarse eran ellas, claro que después le vino a la mente una muy buena visión de Victoria teniendo sexo con ese hombre con el que la encontró hace un mes y su polla hasta perdió una gran cantidad de su dureza, no le bastó para ponerse flácido pero si para bajar el libido considerablemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo azotó de alguna manera haciendo que la hebilla del cinturón se le metiera un poco por el culo - ¿Se te pasó la calentura? – sus senos ya estaban desnudos y se aseguró de que rozaran la espalda del hombre - ¿Ya no quieres meter tu polla en mi coño? – Isabella se estiró un poco mas hasta que alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja y se deleito al escucharlo jadear silenciosamente – O sea… - más que satisfecha por la enorme contención de Carlisle dejó que dos de sus dedos le rozaran la punta de la verga – ¿No quieres sentir mi calor rodeando tu polla?

- Yo…

- Puedes hablar

- Yo… solo quiero hacerla feliz mi señora… lo que usted me diga lo haré

- Bien – asintió feliz

- Entonces date vuelta

El hombre obedeció inmediatamente dejando que su espalda descansara en el cochón de la cama, estaba totalmente extendido en ella y solo su inhiesto falo hacía un relieve prominente. Isabella llevaba más de un mes sin sexo y tenía lista y dispuesta una de las mejores pollas que había probado, quizás fue porque la primera vez sucedió antes de que ella cambiara por completo, quizás fue el clima o simplemente fue el hecho de que la verga de Carlisle tenía un diámetro digno de reconocerse, todas esas explicación ahora sobraban porque la realidad era sola una… se lo iba a follar. Pero aun así ese vacío en el centro de su pecho se mantenía por lo que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia en estos casos, pasó una pierna por sobre el cuerpo del rubio quedando montada en el pero al revés, si, así era mejor, no verles el rostro hacia que su sentimiento de vacio se perdiera un poco, no veía sus ojos pidiendo por algo mas o su deseo carnal de someterla algún día.

Ahora sus manos estaban amarradas y ni siquiera tenía el placer de ver sus gestos de retorcimiento, Isabella le había negado hasta eso pero aun así esto seguía siendo mejor que tirarse a esa pobre chica sobre su mugriento escritorio o que una mamada de la asquerosa y usada de su esposa. Hace unos meses había leído un ridículo articulo en una estúpida revista rosa donde hasta algunos expertos hablaban de la posibilidad de que los rumores sobre Isaballa Swan fueran ciertos, para nadie era un secreto su sobrenombre de La Cobra y la leyenda urbana de que sus ojos hechizaban, por supuesto que Carlisle sabia de sobra que ese era el fruto de mentes desocupadas y envidiosas pero ahora que estaba amarrado, siendo montado y sometido ante tal afrodita dudo por un instante que esos fueran solo rumores y se abrió a la posibilidad de que esos ojos café profundo si lo hubieran hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – abrió los ojos y salió de su trance ante semejante voz sexy y agitada - ¿Tanto te cuesta… cogerme en la cama de tu esposa? – la musical risa de Isabella se mescló con sus propios gemidos de placer – Ni siquiera un gemido decente te he oído… yo… - se aferro a las varoniles piernas de él y comenzó a mover su culo para que Carlisle viera como la estaba penetrando - ¿Te gusta?

- Si mi señora – cerró los ojos por unos segundos aguantando su próximo orgasmo – yo solo… usted me dijo… - en sus putos 41 años había tenido tanta dificultad sobre su idioma natal – yo solo… la respeto

- Bien – Isabella bajó un poco el ánimo de sus rebotes y se limitó solo a moverse en círculos – entonces si te digo que no puedes correrte…

- Ohh – el gemido fue tan lastimero que bastó para llenar el ego de La Cobra

- Tienes suerte que me encante sentir el semen llenándome por dentro – por supuesto que su anillo mensual y los condones femeninos impedían que cualquier descuido fuera a preñarla de alguno de sus sumisos – así que quiero… que toda tu feche me llene… ¡Ahora!

Y volvió a la carga, sus caderas no le dieron tregua a ninguno y el sensible pene de Carlisle termino por hincharse para dejar salir todo el semen que llevaba meses conteniendo solo para su obsesión personal. Isabella cerró los ojos y por ese micro segundo se imaginó que era otro quien la estaba llenando, siempre los ojos azules de Tyler la acompañaban en el momento del orgasmo pero hoy los zafiros se fundieron con las esmeraldas haciendo que su cabeza dieran un par de vueltas antes de que ella con su decisión expulsara cualquier insulso pensamiento sobre ese jovencito que conocía hace tan poco y que tanto le llamaba la atención.

- Rico – murmuró mas para ella mientras salía de sobre su tío y comenzaba a vestirse – creo que te queda esto de la sumisión Carlisle – cuando ya hubo tapado su pecho y ya no tenía más piel desnuda que mostrar que la que dejaba ver su vestido se volteo hacia el hombre – no sería malo probar unos cuantos juguetes contigo

Lo último lo había pensado en voz alta pero al llegar a los oídios del rubio, este no pudo hacer más que pensar que estaba ante la oportunidad de su vida.

- Yo… estoy dispuesto Isabella… a lo que quieras

- Ya veremos

Esas palabras acompañadas de una rápida mirada fue lo único que le dio Isabella a Carlisle antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo desnudo y amarrado, había procurado dejar los lazos largos así que no iba a ser un problema aunque la posibilidad de que su tía lo encontrara así no le disgustaba para nada. Bajó al primer piso y se encontró con su padre quien había notado su ausencia pero se había conformado con la escueta explicación de su hija.

El resto de la velada pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo que antes de que se diera cuenta, Isabella estaba recostada en la cama de su departamento durmiendo, hubiera querido quedarse con su padre como tanto se le había insistido pero se sentía un poco _"sucia"_ para hacerlo y prefería consumirse en la soledad de sus seiscientos metros cuadrados.

.

.

.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer a ese local de la esquina

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron hasta no poder mas y se iluminaron para demasiado pronto apagarse – No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi hijo – murmuró

- Padre… venden sándwich que no cuestan más de cinco dólares cada uno, además – se encogió de hombros – esta semana me pagan y creo que es un lujo que podemos darnos

- Eres tan bueno Edward Cullen – los ojos verde del hombre resplandecieron ante la sonrisa que le regaló su hijo, por un momento pensó que ya nunca lo volvería a ver sonreír así después de la muerte de su Rose pero le alegraba haberse equivocado

- Lo aprendí del mejor Emmett Cullen – cuando el joven notó que el ambiente se estaba poniendo sentimental se levantó del incomodó sofá y le extendió la mano a su padre – entonces voy por una chaqueta y nos vamos

Los dos días anteriores habían pasado demasiado lentos para Edward, hoy por fin era domingo y ya mañana buscaría alguna manera de mirar a su diosa desde algún rincón oculto o también podía tener suerte y que Félix o alguien más lo mandará al segundo piso porque por mas que le gustaría solo _"pasarse por ahí"_ era imposible hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Estaba preocupado hasta el tuétano por Isabella, no sabía como ella reaccionaria cuando lo viera y por más que sabía que era imposible no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella se colgara de cuello, hundiera su rostro en él y le contara toda la mierda de su vida para que después él la consolara y besara esos rosados labios prometiéndole que se encargaría de alejar cualquier demonio que la atormentara.

El día estaba frio en la ciudad de Nueva York pero pese a la tímida llovizna que estaba cayendo sobre su cabello, Edward no borró su sonrisa del rostro porque le alegraba de sobremanera poder haber sacado a su padre de la casa, si mal no recordaba hace por lo menos un mes que no ponía un pie fuera del pequeño departamento, la última vez fue cuando tuvo una descompensación y Edward tuvo que correr con él hacia el hospital, de ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en cama por orden medica y solo recién sus piernas le estaban respondiendo mas.

- Es lindo poder salir de casa – murmuró el hombre alzando un poco el rostro para que las tenues gotas cayeran en el

- Cuando vayamos al médico le preguntaremos si te puedes inscribir en algo… estuve viendo y hay varias opciones… recuerdo que siempre quisiste aprender a cocinar y quizás ahora…

- ¡No! – el hombre cortó con seriedad el discurso de su hijo – no quiero que estés gastando tu dinero en mi Edward, esto ya lo hablamos y me basta con que pongas un poco de comida en mi plato cada día

- ¿Sabes? – el joven detuvo su paso y se giro a encarar a su padre justo a la entrada del pequeño local a donde iban a comer – nos pasó demasiada mierda en nuestra vida, ahora estamos saliendo adelante y tu actitud pesimista no ayuda en nada

En sus veinte años Edward nunca había cuestionado una orden de sus progenitores pero ahora aunque encaraba a su padre en un tono bajo no dejaban de ser menos sus palabras.

- Si… mamá se murió… si, caíste en el alcohol… ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros bastante mas alterado – la cosa es que estamos saliendo de toda esa mierda papá… solo – se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró un poco de ellos – te pido que me dejes ayudarte… eres lo único que yo tengo

- Mi Rose estaría demasiado feliz del hombre que eres – los ojos verde del joven brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas al igual que los de su padre – bien… entonces ahora iremos a comer, la próxima semana iremos al médico y si me da permiso me inscribiré en ese curso de cocina… a lo mejor hasta puedo encontrar alguna posibilidad de trabajo después de eso

- Bien – asintió mucho más contento Edward – ahora comamos – abrió la puerta del local y dejó que su padre pasara primero

Emmett Cullen había caído en el alcoholismo luego de que el coche que iba conduciendo cayera por un precipicio dejando muerta a su adorada esposa y a él con nada más que rasguños, por años maldijo al viento por no haber sido él quien murió esa noche y más de una vez pensó en quitarse la vida pero luego los ojos de su hijo de tan solo siete años lo hicieron darse cuenta que no podía dejarlo solo, pero aun así, aunque el amor por su niño fuera enorme no pudo renunciar al alcohol perdiéndose en el hasta que hace cuatro años le diagnosticaron una cirrosis severa que dejó como consecuencia una baja movilidad de sus extremidades haciéndolo aun más inútil que antes. El poco dinero que tenía se fue acabando hasta que un Edward de 16 años tuvo que tomar las riendas de la casa y sacar adelante a su enfermo padre haciendo su vida un poco más miserable aun.

- Entonces… ¿has conocido a alguna chica en la oficina? – Emmett tenía la sincera esperanza de que su hijo por fin se atreviera a salir al mundo y dejara de esconderse

- Bueno – dudo jugando con las papas fritas que tenía en su plato – hay una chica… una mujer – se corrigió – pero – apretó un poco los dientes ante lo que iba a recocer – ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo

- Entonces no es una chica para ti – los años no habían pasado en vano para Emmett y conocía muy bien a esas chiquillas pretenciosas y subidas de ego, en su vida había tenido la desdicha de conocer a un par

- No… ella no es para mí – concordó con su padre pero evidentemente mas alicaído

Emmett vio como su hijo baja su estado de ánimo así que se dio cuenta que quizás no todas eran iguales – Pero si te gusta de verdad te aconsejo que no te dejes intimidad… si esa chica de verdad te interesa no te rindas tan fácil

- Es que nada es fácil – suspiró negando – yo… - alzó la vista y puso su mejor sonrisa – creo que solo la admiro

- Bien – asintió su padre al darse cuenta que no le sacaría mucho mas – pero si tienes dudas o quieres solo hablar sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo ¿no?

- Lo sé… gracias papá

La comida terminó entre una charla mucho más relaja y un par de sonrisas que hace mucho tiempo no compartía la familia Cullen.

Después de que volvieron a su departamento Edward pasó el resto de la tarde organizando unos papeles que se había vuelto a llevar a su casa y cuando ya tuvo todo listo se dio cuenta que era mejor irse a acostar para poder tener unas buenas horas de sueños antes de comenzar una nueva semana de trabajo.

Se despertó con energías renovadas y listo para irse a trabajar, su padre también con mucho mas animo se despertó junto a él y pudieron compartir el desayuno nuevamente en una amena charla, cuando terminaron y Edward se levantó para lavarse los dientes y preparar sus cosas, Emmett hizo lo mismo y puso en un recipiente la comida que había sobrado de la cena del día anterior para que Edward tuviera su almuerzo, si lo pensaba bien no era para nada mala idea lo de las clases de cocina, siempre le había gustado cocinar y a ambos les vendría bien variar el menú mas allá de pastas y arroz con algo.

Edward le sonrió a su padre y le agradeció por la comida para salir rápido de la casa y rezar porque no se demorara el metro, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de poner sus pies en Swan S.A. pero sobre todo de ver a La Cobra.

Por supuesto que la suerte no estuvo de su lado y la mañana entera se la pasó haciendo mandados que nada tenían que ver con la jefa máxima del lugar. Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando otro chico encargado de los mensajes le entregó un papel donde decía que debía presentarse inmediatamente en las oficinas de la Señorita Swan, como nunca lo había hecho antes corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes y arreglar sus perfectas ropas, parecía una niñita enamorada pero le valió una mierda y se apresuró a bajar al segundo piso, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Jane sonrió por poder verlo de nuevo pero Edward mantenía la vista fija en las dobles puertas de la oficina principal.

- Hola Jane… La señorita Swan me está esperando

- Oh si – la chica tuvo que pestañar para dejar de verlo tan fijo – ella esta esperándote así que pasa

- Gracias

Antes de tocar la puerta, Edward respiro hondo para después dejar dos toques suaves en ella, una reconocida voz para él lo invitó a entrar con un _"pasa"_ bastante característico de ella pero no disminuyo el ánimo del joven por lo que entro y ensancho su sonrisa al verla con su cabello suelto y un poco ondulado cayéndole por los hombros, avanzó unos cuantos pasos para detenerse frente a la silla que esperaba por las visitas.

- Siéntate – las entrañas de Edward se hicieron un nudo ante tal voz tan malditamente fría y sin expresión haciendo que olvidara por un segundo el placer que le producía verla después de tantos días solo recurriendo a su vaga memoria, porque ningún recuerdo era tan perfecto como la original

- Yo… - _¿Qué mierda puedo decir?... nada_. Por eso mejor prefirió guardar silencio y bajar sus ojos ya que La Cobra no lo estaba mirando dulcemente… de ninguna forma y sus nervios no ayudaban tampoco

- Supongo que te estás preguntando para que te mandé a llamar – Isabella se paró de su silla y rodeo su escritorio hasta llegar al respaldo del cobrizo, cerró los ojos por un segundo y se repitió una vez más que esto era lo correcto, esta era su manera de hacer las cosas, así era desde hace algún tiempo y no cambiaria ahora… menos ahora – apuesto a que estas formulando miles de posibilidades… - el susurro que dejó en el oído del chico hizo que sus instintos que había estado escondiendo desde hace mas de una semana volvieran a resurgir

Pero no, Edward no podía hilar ninguna idea coherente por lo que su mente estaba prácticamente en blando, solo quería sentir tan cálido aliento nuevamente, estaba a un paso de cometer su primera locura así que tuvo que recurrir al recurso más básico en estos casos y literalmente, se mordió la lengua.

Aclaró un poco su garganta y dijo lo único que podía decir - Yo… no estoy pensando en nada… señora

¡Mierda!, ese _"señora" _solo hizo que la castaña reafirmara su idea inicial, quizás después de todos sus insulsos remordimientos eran un dejo de su malestar de la semana anterior y no veía motivos para cambiarlos, tenerlo así, a su merced, con una prometedora erección que prometía darle mucho placer… no, no podía retroceder ahora.

- Entonces Edward – estuvo a un milímetro de rozar su oído, aunque solo su aliento bastó para que los más bajos instintos del joven se _"levantaran"_ por completo - ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por tu empleo?

El joven tragó la saliva que se le había agolpado en la garganta y se dispuso a responder - No la entiendo señorita… si hice algo mal en mi trabajo…

- ¿Sabes Edward? – se alejó un poco del joven haciendo que este inmediatamente extrañara su calor – desde que te vi me di cuenta de algo – ahora volvió a acercarse pero esta vez no dudo y dejo que sus labios le rosaran el lóbulo – y cuando algo me gusta no descansó hasta conseguirlo

- ¿Le gusto yo?... pero… mi trabajo

La sonrisa que se creó en el rostro de Edward podría iluminar hasta el día mas oscuro, para él esto era irreal y sabia que habían muy buenas posibilidades que fuera uno de sus sueños que ya acostumbraba a tener porque la simple idea de que Isabella sintiera algo por él era tan irreal como que volviera a ver a su madre.

- Me gustas mucho y podrías tener muy buenas posibilidades si yo quiero – Edward jadeó ante lo ultimo pero pensó que solo era una forma de expresarse de ella, sin malas intenciones

Y los bajos instintos de La cobra no pudieron mas haciendo morder el lóbulo del hombre y arrancándole un gemido que fue directo a su clítoris, podría haberse abalanzado con ganas sobre él pero no quería parecer desesperada, aunque si lo estaba.

Había pensado mucho todo el fin de semana y por fin se había decido, haría de Edward Cullen su sumiso y si eso hacía que el joven dejara de verla con adoración y cariño mucho mejor, le demostraría la perra que era y lo poco conveniente que era querer mas con ella.

- Entonces Edward – bajó sus labios hasta el cuello - ¿yo te gusto? – sopló un poco sobre la zona provocando un mucho mas sonido de parte del cobrizo

- Me gusta… mucho

Con gran agilidad Isabella le dio vuelta la silla haciendo que el respaldo de esta se apegara al escritorio provocándole un tope para que no se moviera. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un batalla campal, los de ellas derrochaban lujuria y mostraban todas las cosas que quería hacer con él y los de Edward estaban sorprendidos, ilusionados y algo asustados, sabía que algo raro había en todo eso y que le convenía pararse y dejar las cosas antes que se complicara, no era cualquier chica la que tenía en frente era de quien dependía su trabajo y la única mujer que lo había hecho desear follar como un loco… era su perdición.

- Estas duro – la castaña bajó su vista y vio como se marcaba en los pantalones del joven una enorme erección – ¿Es por mi? – y en un gesto totalmente imprevisto se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward haciendo que su erección se apegara a su propio sexo – mmm… eres enorme cariño

- Yo... – "_¡Mierda! ¡Contrólate!". _Se regaño mentalmente pero todo era tan excitante como irreal y su miembro estaba haciendo lo que quería

- Entonces… ¿Quieres algo mas conmigo o no? – Isabella rodeó su cuello y se acercó a su boca exhalando todo su embriagador aliento – porque yo si quiero… ¿sí o no?

- Si – la respuesta fue automática y sin necesidad de pensarlo

- Bien

Con las manos aun en el cuelo de Edward, la mujer guio su cabeza bajando la suya y haciendo que los labios de ambos se encontraran, él no era un experto besador, eso ella lo notó enseguida pero el hecho la encendió aun mas ya que esos labios tímidos que se movían apenas le demostraban una muy buena materia prima para amoldar a su gusto. Con una mano en la mandíbula del cobrizo lo obligó a que abriera la boca para poder meter su lengua y demostrarle los placer de los besos franceses, por supuesto que la prominente erección de Edward se levantó por completo haciendo que el clítoris de Isabella le pidiera por mas así que no dudo en alzarse para dejar los labios del chico sobre su profundo escote y con un _"lámeme" _le indicó lo que quería. Para Edward todo era nuevo pero esas cumbres redondas y blancas lo invitaron a pasar su boca en ellas, lo hizo porque quería mas allá de la seca orden de su jefa, no le gustaba mucho su actitud pero se mordió la lengua y siguió chupando hasta que sintió como su pene le dolía por los movimientos de la mujer que tenia encima.

- Saca la lengua… ¡Chúpame los pezones!

Él volvió a asentir e hizo lo que le pidió, tiró de las rozadas piedritas que encontró y se complació al ver por fin unos pezones en vivo y en directo y mas a un de que esos fueran de su fantasía andante. Se tiró a ellos y los chupó como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, el placer que sentía por el acto se agrando cuando los finos dedos de Isabella se enrollaron en sus hebras tirando de su rostro más cerca de cuerpo y haciendo gruñir como nunca pensó hacerlo.

- Eso… lo haces muy bien… ahora con la lengua – él le hizo caso y rodeó las cumbres con su cálida lengua haciendo sisear de placer

Su propia erección estaba al borde y por primera vez sintió esa imperante necesidad de correrse y pensó en como lo haría junto a Isabella.

- Suficiente

La Cobra se levantó del regazo de Edward y acomodó sus pechos de vuelta en su blusa para después girarse hacia él y sonreír al verlo tan desconcertado.

- Yo… nunca antes… lo siento – Edward bajó la vista bastante avergonzado al pensar que había hecho algo mal

- Lo hiciste bien – la chica de cruzó de brazos y lo miró con algo de burla – pero ahora te voy a pedir que te vayas… tengo que trabajar

- Pero…

- Te haré llegar un celular con Jane – ella volvió a su silla y comenzó a hojear algunos papeles – espero que lo mantengas prendido siempre para poder comunicarme contigo

Edward iba a decirle que podrían salir a comer algo ese fin de semana porque por fin iba a tener unos cuantos dólares extras y podría estirarlos un poco mas por ella pero algo lo hizo arrepentirse y guardarse su invitación ya que no estaba seguro de que la respuesta de Isabella fuera buena y salió de la oficina sin verle los ojos por última vez… tal parecía ser que la relación con La cobra no era como él tanto lo había soñado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno chicos, aca tienen un poco de lemmon jajajaja, ya se viene muchoooooooooooo mas y masssssssssssss caliente.**

**Ya saben q en varios de mis fics he preguntado si leen aca o no, en el cap anterior casi no hubieron comentarios asi q de este depende q siga publicando aca o solo en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

- ¿Estás segura de esto cariño?

- Ya te dije que si – Isabella siguió revisando sus papeles y no quiso alzar la vista para ver a su amigo porque sabía que habían muy buenas probabilidades de que notara su poca decisión

- ¿Le compraste un celular?

- Si – contesto con voz monocorde mientras seguía revisando un par de contratos – necesito tenerlo ubicado

- ¿Quién se encargó de eso?

- Thomas

- Cariño – los papeles que tenía en sus manos se desaparecieron para obligarla a que lo mirara – ¡Ponme atención! – chilló logrando la atención de la castaña – te conozco mucho… por dentro y por fuera – Jasper sabía que eso estaba demás y lo entendió en cuanto sus palabras abandonaron sus labios haciéndolo fruncir tanto el ceño que sin querer Isabella estallo en una carcajada sincera

- ¿Por dentro y por fuera?... ese no es un comentario muy gay Jasper – se reacomodó en la cama y decidió que ya que había trabajado todo el día no estaba mal tomarse su tiempo en casa para dejar de lado el trabajo

- Bueno… de eso también quería hablarte – los ojos azules de su amigo le rehuyeron la mirada de Bella

- Háblame entonces – solo con Jasper Bella tenia esos momentos en que se sentía una mujer en pleno, de esas que se pintan las uñas, se arreglan el cabello y hablan de amores con su mejor amiga o amigo en el caso de ella - ¡Cuéntame todo!

- ¡No! – chilló – estábamos hablando de tu nuevo sumiso menos de edad

- Aun no es mi sumiso – lo apuntó con su dedo – y está cerca de cumplir los 21 así que no es tan chico

- Aun así es más joven que tu – se burló el rubio ganándose un cojinaso de su amiga – y por lo menos ya te dio un orgasmo… ¡Dios! la lengua que debe tener para solo haberte lamido y hecho llegar ya quisiera yo esa lengüita

- Y que lo digas – negó ella – tuve que alejarlo antes de hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirme… no puedo darme el lujo de perder el control cuando ni siquiera lo he hecho firmar el contrato de privacidad

- ¿Sabes que él no dirá nada no?... es demasiado inocente para decirle a alguien cualquier cosa

- Puede que lo sea pero sé muy bien el dinero que le ofrecen ciertos periodistas a mis empleados por obtener cualquier cosa mía

- Si lo sé – se comenzó a reír el chico – aun recuerdo que gracias a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Meredith?... pobre, creo que aun no encuentra trabajo y todo por decirle a un pobre periodista que a Isabella Swan le dicen La Cobra – el tono dramático y sobre actuado de Jasper hizo que la historia fuera más graciosa para Bella porque de solo recordar el momento le daban ganas de volver a atravesarle el rostro a la chica de una cachetada

- Se lo merecía… y que agradezca que no la demandé porque estuve a punto de hacerlo… esa perra – murmuró con los dientes apretados

- En fin… dudo que Edward haga algo así por lo que puedes quedarte tranquila y quizás gozar un poco

- Solo apúrate con el bendito contrato ¿sí? – aunque trató de que su voz no saliera como una súplica no lo hizo muy bien porque Jasper la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

- ¿Es urgente?

- ¡Te lo pedí el sábado!... nunca pensé que te demorarías tanto

- Cariño – rodó los ojos su amigo – recién es martes, recuerda que el sábado y el domingo no trabajo… pero por ser tu – los ojos cafés de Bella se ampliaron cuando vio a su amigo levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia su maletín de donde extrajo una carpeta celeste como todas las que usaba – te traje esto

Ella como un aloca se levantó y corrió a quitarle la carpeta de las manos – Eres un genio Jasper

- Es solo el contrato de privacidad… el otro estará listo en la semana, ya sabes que si no acepta… - mientras él se encogía de hombros ella lo taladraba con la mirada

- Aceptará

Isabella pudo respirar mucho más tranquila y contenta ya que no le gustó para nada tener que prácticamente esconderse ese día en su oficina, ayer por primera vez había gozado de esa tan ágil lengua de Edward así que ahora estaba más que consiente de que si lo veía antes de poder soltarle toda la verdad lo iba a hacer sin ningún papel de por medio que la resguardara en caso de que las cosas terminaran mal… y siempre terminaban mal así que prefería asegurarse ante todo.

Oh, los labios de Edward succionando sus pezones, eso definitivamente había sido de gran ayuda cuando el día anterior llegó a su casa y comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes personales, no había tardado nada en llegar nuevamente al orgasmo, ni siquiera había tenido que usar el conejito encargado de estimularle el clítoris, solo le había bastado un dildlo normal y esas exquisitas imágenes en su cabeza así que agradecía que mañana pudiera ponerle un punto a todo eso… ya necesitaba de esa polla sin uso con demasía.

- Veo que te pusiste contenta

- Si – de pronto Bella dejó de lado la carpeta y miró fijamente a Jasper – estoy contenta y te lo agradezco pero ni creas que me olvide que algo te pasa así que ahora que terminamos el tema de Edward empieza a cantar chiquita – lo molestó con el femenino como acostumbraba siempre a hacerlo

- Bueno, ese es problema… que ya no me siento tan femenino como antes

- No te entiendo… - negó varias veces con la cabeza

- Es que como que me están gustando las mujeres

- Ohhh

El único desliz que Isabella le conocía a Jasper Hale fue el que tuvo con ella y siempre supo que fue por el alcohol, la droga y por amor, si porque ellos se amaban, no de forma carnal pero si fraternal y el chico que nunca estuvo como una mujer y nunca sintió nada por alguien del sexo opuesto confundió ese sentimiento como algo mas haciendo que los dos compartieran un momento tan intimo, fue hermoso, ambos siempre supieron eso pero también siempre tuvieron claro que nunca pasaría mas allá, primero porque su amistad no valía un acostón cualquier y segundo porque Jasper estaba más que confundido con su condición sexual… él era gay.

- Si… la semana pasada fui a uno de estos bares que no te llevo – murmuró algo distraído mientras buscaba en su bolsillo un papelillo de marihuana, era el perfecto momento para darse un viaje

Claro, porque por muy exclusivos que fueron esos bar gay, Jasper tenía más que claro que su amiga correría peligro ahí, ya que más de una vez había escuchado a un par de chicas decir todo lo que le harían a La Cobra si la tuvieran en frente y nada de eso era muy inocentes, Isabella despertaba en las mujeres lesbianas las mismas o mas pervertidas fantasías que en los hombres.

El rubio prendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada logrando encontrar un relax único, cuando su amiga lo vio disfrutando no dudó en pedirle un poco y así ambos distendieron el ambiente aun mas para continuar con su charla de amigos, en donde no habían condiciones ni prácticas sexuales de por medio.

- Pero… ¿no son todos gay ahí? – o sea, eso era lo que se asumía pero si ella misma lo hubiera acompañado alguna vez hubiera roto esa regla incierta

- No – él rodó los ojos volviendo a reacomodarse – andaba con unos amigos que eran amigos de unos conocidos míos y… - suspiró haciendo muecas raras en el rostro – me gusto de verdad… estaba tan asustada después de que casi una chica la besara a la fuerza que no se… quise protegerla y pasamos toda la noche hablando… después la fui a dejar a su casa y no se – volvió a suspirar pero ahora con mayor pesadez – la besé

- Bien – Bella primero asintió con la cabeza casi tratando de que sus ideas se le ordenaran un poco – la besaste y te gusta así que no le veo nada de malo… eres grande y ella también ¿no?

- Si… por supuesto pero…

- Pero nada – lo cortó antes de que se siguiera haciendo malas ideas – quiero que hagas lo que quieras… no quiero que te pongas a pensar… si algo sale mal sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿no?

- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Bella Swan, es una pena que el mundo no lo vea así

- Es mejor, créemelo

Ya era tarde y mañana era día laboral por lo que Jasper se despidió de su amiga mucho más tranquilo que antes ya que escuchar que ella lo iba a apoyar siempre le servía de mucho. Bella también se quedó mucho más tranquila y feliz de saberse con el contrato de privacidad en sus manos, mañana sin falta haría que Edward lo firmara para poder contarle todo, la decisión seguía siendo suya pero tenía mucha confianza en que haría lo correcto, sabía muy bien que Edward Cullen sería su nuevo sumiso.

Con ese pensamiento positivo Isabella volvió a evocar como la pasada noche las imágenes de Edward succionando sus pezones y encontró un sueño exquisito en donde ella lo montaba hasta casi romperse por dentro.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba dos días sin ver ni saber nada de Isabella, por lo que Edward agradeció internamente a la señorita Scott de que lo enviara al segundo piso ya que esperaba tener una oportunidad aunque fuera de verla de lejos, sabía que no tenían una relación formal ni mucho menos pero aun así sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de verla y aunque tampoco tenía experiencia en esa área le parecía más que extraño que ella no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él, quizás se había arrepentido, quizás eso que pasó en su oficina el día lunes no la había dejado satisfecha y su poca experiencia lo había terminado por sepultar.

Un sobre con la mitad del sueldo del mes y su nombre escrito a máquina en el frente le indicaba que las cosas iban mejorando, el viernes en la tarde tenia hora al médico con su padre y ayer a penas dejó las oficinas corrió al mercado a abastecerse de las posible, pese a que era un simple ayudante y mensajero la paga había sido considerablemente buena y mucho mejor que la que acostumbraba a recibir en cualquier otro trabajo así que Edward disfrutó y se pudo dar el lujo hasta de comprarse una camisa nueva que llevaba puesta en ese momento, por supuesto que no era de marca pero sin lugar a dudas era mucho mejor que aquella vieja y percudida que en aquellos momentos descansaba en su pequeño cuarto.

"_Muy bien hijo"_ fue todo lo que le respondió Emmett Cullen a Edward cuando este le confesó que ya había pedido una hora para el día viernes en la tarde en una clínica, no era de las mas privadas pero tampoco era un hospital, era una situación intermedia que el cobrizo esta en completas condiciones de pagar y es que el dinero pese a ya haber cumplido los objetivos que el joven tenía para el aun no se acaba, _"Este es el fruto solo de tu esfuerzo Edward"_ lo había animado su padre cuando entre los dos contaron el restante del dinero para organizarlos y es que la camisa extra había sido un lujo pero no lo fue tanto cuando no consumió el resto de los dólares que quedaban por lo que la idea de hacer algo para Isabella con el restante seguía acosando, además, en dos semanas vendría un cheque igual de cuantioso que ese para el cual tenía menos cosas destinada, _"Y pensar que solo soy el mensajero"_ murmuró para él mientras veía a su padre meter todos los billetes en un tarro de café que dejó en una repisa de la cocina.

El día anterior en su búsqueda de la mejor camisa había encontrado en una pequeña feria artesanal una correar de cuerpo café que no necesitaba ni siquiera un broche, no era para nada algo que él pesara que la castaña usaría pero aun así lo cargaba en sus bolsillos en esos momentos esperando por entregárselo, ella ya le había dado algo y era lo justo que él también le diera un regalo.

El celular que Isabella le había prometido le llegó el mismo lunes y por más que lo mantuvo prendido a todas horas este nunca sonó, comprobó muy bien que era uno último modelo y que hasta con internet contaba pero no lo tocó para ningún otro fin que no fuese esperar por la llamada de esa mujer que lo traía loco.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron no pudo evitar pegar su mirada en las puertas dobles que siempre estaban cerradas, sus posibilidades eran nulas de verla y ni pensar en pedir hablar con ella ya que si estaba molesta por algo no pensaba tentar su suerte y empeorar cualquier cosa.

- Hola Jane

La chica abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada más rápido que pudo, lo había estado pensando desde el lunes cuando lo vio salir alicaído de la oficina de su jefa, Edward no soltó ni una sola blasfemia en contra de ella pese a lo que ella pudo haberle dicho, él era distinto y supo que si no se movía rápido iba a perder cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener.

- Hola Edward… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… gracias – la mirada del joven se pasaba hacia las puertas cerradas rogando porque se abrieran mágicamente - ¿y tú?

- Bien también… yo… quería hablar contigo – las manos de la joven se retorcieron en señal de su nerviosismo

- Eh… está bien, pero ahora estamos en horario de trabajo – se trató de excusar

- Mira… no te dejo hablar porque me costó demasiado juntar las fuerzas para decirte esto así que te pido que solo te quedes ahí de pie y me escuches… ¿bien?

Aun sabia poco de su relación y no relación o lo que fuera que estaba teniendo con Isabella así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación como esa, por lo que prefirió quedarse quieto y con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho ya que si tenía las manos a los lados corría una buena posibilidad de balancearlas y demostrar su incomodidad ante la situación.

- Bueno… - continuo la chica suspirando hondo y rogando a quien estuviera allá arriba porque no le permitiera acobardarse ahora – yo estuve pensando y creo que tu y yo somos muy parecidos así que no creo que este mal que te lo diga… entonces yo pensé que tampoco estaría mal que almorzáramos juntos… no te pido que me invites porque no soy tonta y sé que… - iba a hacer una referencia a su escaso sueldo pero prefería no mandarse una metida de patas como esa en un momento crucial como este – en fin… yo podría pagar lo mío y tu lo tuyo… seria como hacernos compañía mutua

- Jane… - Edward quiso detener el enorme monologo de la chica pero no pudo ya que volvió a arremeter

- Es que yo no soy así – se tocó el pecho y riendo histéricamente – yo no invito a chicos a citas pero de verdad siento esto Edward… tampoco te estoy confesando mi amor per nosotros nos parecemos mas de lo que sabemos… lo sé – los ojos azules de Jane reflejaban una sinceridad a leguas que cualquier alma podía notar

- Jane, de verdad te agradezco lo que me estás diciendo pero yo… - dudo si decir lo que estaba pensando porque tampoco es que estuviera de novio con Isabella, sabía que estaba con ella y para él el solo haberla besado ya implicaba un compromiso así que arriesgándose a cometer una locura y quedar en vergüenza le hizo caso a su intuición – yo estoy con alguien Jane

- Ohhh – los ojos de la chica rápidamente encontraron el suelo y se quedaron ahí buscando parte de su orgullo perdido – entonces supongo que podríamos salir – se levantó de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupada – como amigos – frunció la cara entera ante su última posibilidad para no quedar humillada por completo y rogó por no ser rechazada esta vez

- ¡JANE! – levantó los ojos asustada y se giró rápidamente para ver como su jefa estaba de pie en su puerta de brazos cruzados y no con la mejor expresión en el rostro – podrías dejar de estarte ofreciendo y poner atención a tu trabajo – si hubiera podido Isabella la hubiera apuñalado con su mirada – hace diez minutos que estoy llamando a tu maldito teléfono… ¿Para qué mierda te pago? Estoy segura que no para estar tratando de meterte en los pantalones del resto de mis empleados

- Yo… lo siento – sus ojos azules le picaron pero sabía que si soltaba un solo sollozo todo sería peor, ya que esta vez su jefa llevaba algo de razón quizás no toda pero si se sentía como una maldita ofrecida. _¡Maldita sea! _Se había arriesgado para nada, todo le resulto exactamente al revés de cómo esperaba - ¿En qué… puedo ayudarla señorita Swan?

- En nada – los ojos fulgurantes de Isabella dejaron el rostro de la frágil chica para pasar lentamente hacia los de su nuevo juguete – Edward… a mi oficina

Sin esperar la respuesta o una sola intervención por parte de ambos se dio vuelta y entró a su cueva en donde hizo un par de respiración para no perder el control, tenía ganas de golpear la frágil carita de Jane y darle un par de nalgadas de Edward pero tampoco podía culparlo mucho a él ya que sabía de su poca experiencia, cosa que tenía intenciones de arreglar inmediatamente.

- Siéntate – igual que hace dos días él obedeció sin dudar – ten – pero ahora que Isabella seguía de pie a su lado dejó una carpeta negra frente a él, había cambiado el color de la original – necesito que antes que nada firmes esto Edward – y cambiando totalmente el tono de voz poniendo uno mucho mas seductor dejó que sus manos subieran por los brazos de él hasta enredarse en sus hebras cobrizas – es solo una precaución, puedes leerlo sin ningún problema

- Yo… confío en… - dudo sobre si tutearla o no pero si ya la había tocado íntimamente y ella a él no tenía porque no hacerlo – ti – firmó sin leer nada y cerró la carpeta

- ¿Te gustó el celular? – tomó la carpeta y la dejó a un lado enseguida

- Si – inmediatamente Edward metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar el celular pero en el topó el envoltorio de la pulsera que le había comprado, _"Mejor después"_ pensó sacando solo el celular – acá esta

- Bien… tienes plan ilimitado con internet y de todo… es un I-Phone – le aclaró al notar su desconcierto – puedes usarlo con total libertad, mi número está gravado en el

- Muchas gracias – asintió mucho mas sonriente al darse cuenta que quizás podía llamarla cuando quisiera

Isabella había reconsiderado la opción de que Jane se encarga de entregarle el celular a Edward y en su lugar había dejado que su chofer Thomas lo hiciera, él ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer un par de cosas por ella y tenía plena confianza en él, confianza que la rubia secretaria estaba perdiendo desde que se le ocurrió poner sus ojos en el cobrizo.

Una mirada a la carpeta negra hizo que Isabella volviera al tema del contrato - Te aseguro que es solo para asegurarme que en caso extremo no dirás nada de lo que se hable hoy acá – pese a que ella jamás daba tantas explicación ahora se sintió con ganas de hacerlo ya que la confianza de Edward en ella le gustó de sobremanera

- Yo confío en ti – ahora lo dijo de corrido y mirándola directamente

- Bien

Sus ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad la animaron a explorar esos labios que hace dos días le habían dado tan fabuloso orgasmo, pese a todas sus prácticas jamás había llegado a uno solo con atención en sus pechos por lo que estaba más que segura del potencial de Edward, así que lo tomó por la cabeza y lo apegó a su cuerpo dejándolo sentir sus pechos endurecidos y todas las formas de su cuerpo. Ella aun no lo había tocado tan íntimamente por lo que ahora se aventuró y guio sus manos hacia abajo hasta que se encontró con el abultado miembro de Edward el cual frotó y masajee hasta que lo sintió embestir sobre sus manos, ese fue su cable a tierra necesitaba dejarlo y continuar con lo planeado.

- Bien – para poner un poco de distancia entre sus candentes cuerpos se sentó al bordé del escritorio mirándolo – como ya firmaste esto ahora puedo hablar con mayor libertad… así que necesito saber antes que nada Edward… - puso a funcionar sus ojos dándole una buena mirada al joven - ¿Qué sabes sobre los sumisos y dominantes? – ella sabía muy bien de los pocos conocimientos del joven así que no tenia caso preguntarle con algoritmos más complicados

- Yo… - Edward pensó y buscó en su cabeza pero mas allá las definiciones típicas no encontró nada – sumiso es alguien que acepta que le digan que hacer y dominante… es alguien a quien le gusta tener el control – frunció los labios

- Si… ¿Y en el sexo? – con la punta de su pie rozó las pantorrillas del joven - ¿Sabes que quiere decir ser sumiso o dominante en el sexo?

- No – negó el cobrizo de forma autómata aunque lo que estaba formando su casi inocente mente no estaba para nada lejos de la realidad

- Bien Edward Cullen… hoy sabrás todo sobre ser sumiso – lo miró fijamente y sonriendo logrando que el joven se pusiera nervioso – y dominante

Ambos buscaron una posición cómoda en sus asientos y se dispusieron a darle comienzo a su relación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, les dejo este capitulo, el siguiente creo que tendra partes muy graficas ya que La Cobra tiene que ensañar bien a Edward ¿no? jajajajjaa.**

**Ahora, varios me han dicho esto del "Team Cobra" pero ni idea bien como se hace asi que si me ayudan seria genial :)**

**Bueno, les cuento que estan adaptando varias de mis historias a Naruto por si las ven por ahi, no se asusten :)**

**Tambien les recuerdo como siempre que se pasen por mi Blog y redes sociales donde dejo adelantos, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

- Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez mas… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Si – la respuesta del joven fue automática y no dejó lugar a la duda

- Bien… entonces el viernes a la 8 de la noche va a haber un auto esperando afuera de tu casa para llevarte a mí…

- Pero ¿Cómo sabrás donde vivo? – se arriesgo al tutearla y al dudar de su poder de información, él lo sabia pero su boca había dejado ir las palabras antes de que pudiera procesarlas

- Cariño – un dedo de La Cobra se paseo por todo el pecho de Edward haciendo estremecer desde la punta de los pies al cabello – yo lo sé todo… – cuando dijo lo último se aseguró de que su rostro estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento lo rozara y para que las segundas intenciones de sus palabras quedaran claras – y es mejor que eso lo sepas desde ya

Edward tragó saliva algo ruidosamente pero si no lo hacia su voz se hubiera apagado – Si señora

Si, su naturaleza sumisa volvía a aflorar una vez más sin necesidad de que nadie se lo pidiera. Isabella ya había roto demasiado sus reglas autoimpuesta la semana pasada y eso mismo día hablando de mas en la oficina así que ahora tendría que poner mayor empeño en dejar la charla hasta ahí antes de que Edward volviera a decir algo que hiciera que sus bragas se cayeran.

- Ahora ve a trabajar – su voz salió pastosa y con dificultad haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se regañara mentalmente por dejar que un chiquillo tuviera ese poder sobre ella

- Bien

Sin decir nada Edward salió de esa oficina, quiso darle una última mirada a Isabella pero se contuvo, también quiso preguntarle si se verían nuevamente antes del viernes pero nuevamente prefirió no hacerlo y quedarse con la duda, el destino estaba jugando con ellos y era mejor dejarlo así.

La carga laboral de Edward había aumentado considerablemente pero no solo en peso sino también en responsabilidad, de a poco notó como Félix comenzaba a delegarles tareas con un tanto mas de responsabilidades que aunque aun no eran lo que él quería si lo estaban satisfaciendo mucho más profesionalmente. Su relación con sus compañeros de trabajo seguía sin ser mala pero tampoco pasaba a ser buena, era un chico esforzado que solo iba a trabajar y eso lo habían notado todos en sus pisos y en los aledaños en donde salía hacer sus encargos.

El sueldo que había recibido aun le rendía de sobremanera haciendo que su vida fuera mucho mas relaja, su padre había terminado por aceptar su ayuda cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que le hacía al mismo hacerlo, las comidas diarias ya no eran paupérrimas, al contrario, el hombre Cullen había hecho una visita al supermercado con veinte dólares en el bolsillo haciéndolos rendir al máximo y llenando su despensa más que nunca, pastas, leche, arroz y unas cuantas cosas más provocaron que Emmett Cullen sollozara un poco al ver que era muy probable que no volvieran a pobreza absoluta, si… su vida estaba cambiando y todo gracias a su hijo.

El viernes a las 6 en punto Emmett estaba en la entrada de su departamento esperando por su hijo quien le había pedido que lo esperar alisto ya que por algún motivo andaba con el tiempo algo justo, por supuesto que el hombre se ofreció a ir solo al médico pero no hubo poder humano que convenciera a Edward de lo contrario, ni siquiera permitió que se encontraran en la clínica. En cuanto Emmett notó a su hijo acercarse decidió encontrarlo a la mitad del camino.

- Hola hijo

Hace una cuadra había dejado de correr por lo que su voz aun estaba agitada – Hola… ¿Vamos?

- Claro… - avanzaron hacia una parada de autobús pero el joven hizo parar al primer taxi que vio - ¿Qué…?

- Vamos – una sonrisa cálida hizo que el hombre Cullen se tragara sus palabras y se subiera sin chistar

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

- Bien – era incomodo para ambos andar en taxi pero Edward sabía que era necesario si quería cumplir con el horario pactado por Isabella – me han mandado nuevamente unos papeles para revisar – le sonrió a su padre – y estos son mas importante, son unos presupuestos que mandaron varias empresas para la compra de nuevas fotocopiadoras, son presupuestos casi millonarios y me pidieron que los pusiera en orden… ¡Prácticamente me están pidiendo a mí que decida!

La alegría con la que le hablaba su hijo hizo que el hombre se relajara mucho mas – Eso es porque saben del potencial que tienes

Ambos se sonrieron justo cuando llegaban a su destino, el taxi solo había descontado un par de dólares más pero nada demasiado significante. Eran las 6.20 en punto cuando Edward estuvo pagando en recepción la consulta de su padre, estaban muy bien en la hora así que el doctor de turno no se demoró nada en llamar a Emmett Cullen quien entró a la consulta acompañado de su hijo.

- Hola – el doctor saludó a ambos hombres y los invitó a que tomaran asiento – Entonces señor Emmett… cuénteme porque lo tengo aquí hoy

- Bueno – una fugaz mirada a su hijo le dio fuerzas para comenzar a contarlo todo – hace unos cuantos años sufrí un accidente – el doctor inmediatamente tomó notas de cada palabra poniendo algo nervioso al hombre quien recibió un apretón de mano por parte de Edward – en él murió mi esposa – ante sus palabras se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos pero de todas formas continuo – y yo… caí en el alcoholismo, eso me provocó unas cuantas afecciones a los huesos y bueno… pese a que ya no bebo – aclaró con rapidez – no me he controlado hace mucho

- Bien – el doctor se puso de pie – súbase a la camilla que lo voy a revisar

La revisión a Emmett fue minuciosa pero típica, el doctor escucho sus latidos, revisó su garganta, oídos, pulmones y todo lo que se podía hacer en una consulta médica, cuando terminó el hombre quedó poniéndose la camisa mientras el doctor volvía a tomar asiento.

- No lo veo tan mal… pero necesito exámenes – eso lo dijo mirando a Edward ya que supuso que era él quien pagaba la consulta – si no es posible…

- Es posible – se apresuró a aclarar, su padre era lo más importante y se necesita exámenes es lo que iban a hacer – a partir de la próxima semana comienza a correr mi seguro de salud así que no será ningún problema – es verdad, ya por fin tendría un seguro de salud que aunque con esfuerzo lograba a cubrir a su padre también – solo dígame donde tiene que hacérselos

El hombre sonrió a sus pacientes y se dispuso a escribir la receta – Bien… estos los pueden realizar acá mismo – puso su firma y timbre antes de extendérsela al hombre mayor – y estas… son unas pastillas que le servirán para sus dolores de huesos – de reojo vio al hombre y le sonrió – son solamente suplemento de calcio así que no hay problema en que los tomé, una al día estará bien

- Doctor… una pregunta mas – lo interrumpió Edward – mi papá quería inscribirse en clases de cocina y yo quería saber si está bien que lo haga

- Yo le veo bien – volvió a sonreír el hombre – por lo que no encuentro ningún inconveniente, sus dolores de huesos son prácticamente normales por la edad y supongo yo la nula actividad física – Emmett asintió un tanto sonrojado – lo que si me preocupa es el hígado… yo supongo que tuvo cirrosis ¿no? – ambos asintieron inmediatamente – para eso entonces es que necesito los exámenes, para ver el estado del órgano y saber que tratamiento sería el más indicado a seguir

- Sus dolores entonces…

- Preliminarmente puedo decir que no son nada grave, de hecho, una camita diaria podría ayudar mucho, eso sí – los apuntó con su lapicera – nada de actividad muy fuerte, algo normal y a la primera dolencia quiero que venga a verme – eso lo dijo mirando directamente a Emmett – pero en unas clases de cocina deberían ser algo muy bueno para su salud en general… el cambiar de ambiente siempre hace bien al sistema nervioso y es el quien nos controla por completo

La broma última distendió mucho más el ambiente haciendo que los Cullen salieron de la consulta con una sonrisa. A penas estuvieron afuera Edward agendó la toma de exámenes para la próxima semana, solo eran unas radiografías y muestras de sangre que se realizarían el día lunes a primera hora por lo que solo alcanzaría a dejarlo ahí antes de ir a la oficina, la clínica no estaba tan lejos de casa así que un taxi era lo más eficiente en esos casos. De vuelta por supuesto que volvieron a tomar un auto que los dejó con gran rapidez en la puerta de su pequeño departamento.

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas Edward miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes para notar que ya faltaba poco para las 8 de la noche, un baño rápido fue todo lo que alcanzó a darse antes de que tuviera que correr a vestirse, su padre solo lo miró sonriente, Edward aun no le informaba que iba a salir pero nada podía ser mejor para su salud que ver a su hijo viviendo la vida normal de un chico de 20 años.

- Veo que vas a salir – lo molestó riendo

Edward que estaba abrochando sus zapatos quedó congelado ante la voz de su padre – Si, yo… pero…

- Ey tranquilo – le sonrió mas grande aun – lo que me dijo el médico me animo mucho así que ve tranquilo y no te preocupes por la hora de llegado – lo amenazó alzando un dedo – quiero que lo pases bien

- Te amo papá

Un abrazo bien apretado que casi cortó la circulación de los hombres Cullen le dio Edward a su padre antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y desaparecer por la puerta de su departamento. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido decirle de su salida a su padre y podría haberse sentido muy mal por eso pero solo con ver su sonrisa todo resquicio de arrepentimiento se esfumó dejándolo mucho más tranquilo para disfrutar de esa noche. Las palabras sumiso y dominante lo habían estado rondando sin dejar en paz su mente, ansiaba saber más sobre ello pero se rehusaba a hacerlo a través de internet o algo parecido, quería que fuera Isabella quien se lo explicara todo en detalle aunque sus vagas nociones y su actuar le daban una muy buena idea, es probable que cualquier otro hombre saliera arrancando en dirección contraria pero él no… él quería saber todo sobre este nuevo mundo que le ofrecía La Cobra.

Po supuesto que el auto estuvo afuera de su departamento a las 8 en punto, Edward reconoció al hombre como el chofer de Isabella pero por más que lo saludo gentilmente se tuvo que conformar con un asentimiento de cabeza. El camino hacia el lugar donde lo llevaban se hizo en nada pero era muy probable que para Edward haya sido así porque no dejaba de retorcer los dedos por los nervios, cuando el auto se detuvo se apresuró a abrir la puerta pero el hombre que lo llevaba ya estaba ahí haciéndolo por él y provocando un sentimiento de incomodidad en el chico.

- La señorita Isabella lo espera en el último piso

El edificio era demasiado modesto para ser donde vivía la dueña de Swan S.A. pero eso le dio cierta confianza al joven Cullen ya que quizás después de todo ella era mucho más sencilla de lo que todos pensaban. Se subió solo al ascensor y marcó el numero que le indicaron, cuando avanzó los diez pisos del edificio, Edward notó lo extraño que era que ahí si Isabella gozara de las alturas cuando prefería estar en el segundo piso de su imperio, seguramente ese era uno de los misterios de La Cobra que iría conociendo de a poco, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se vio obligado a avanzar cuando sus pies prácticamente se pegaron al suelo, cuando encontró las fuerzas para caminar lo hizo de una sola voz, con decisión antes de que el miedo lo volviera a embargar.

- Justo a tiempo – solo una vez alcanzó a tocar la puerta antes de que esta le revelara al pecado hecho mujer – pasa – un paso al lado y una pose sexy hicieron que la hombría de Edward se comenzara a levantar de entrada

Imágenes asquerosas pasaron por su mente logrando que controlara un poco sus impulsos pero el joven conocía lo suficiente del sexo para saber que era cosa de tiempo antes de que su pene quisiera volver a la acción – Muchas gracias

Si, era sencillo, un departamento común y corriente que con trabajo muchas personas podían conseguir, si antes Isabella le parecía una mujer digna de admiración y hermosa ya de por si ahora sentía que el lugar que estaba comenzando a ocupar en su vida y en su corazón iba creciendo.

- Es una hermosa casa

- Gracias – respondió ella dejando entrever algo debajo de su bata – pero es solo un departamento mas… esta en realidad no es mi casa

Por más que esas palabras no buscaban ofender al chico, lo hicieron, pero así como rápido se decepcionó tuvo que olvidarlo ya que las manos de ella se pasearon por su pecho, haciéndolo perder el hilo coherente de sus pensamientos.

- Bien Edward – murmuró cerca de su oído – te hice venir porque quiero entregarte esto – Isabella se alejó hacia una mesa de arrimo en donde estaba el contrato redactado por su amigo – ten

Con algo de temor Edward tomó los papeles pero sin ojearlos - ¿Qué es esto? – ya había firmado un contrato así que no veía la necesidad de otra clausula de silencio mas

- Es el contrato… lo que firmaste el otro día en la oficina solo fue un contrato de confidencialidad para que pudiera hablarte sobre los sumisos y los dominantes – pese a que Edward seguía de pie ella prefirió tomar asiento para poder darle una mejor visión de sus desnudas piernas – déjame comenzar a contarte un poco… toma asiento – él lo hizo frente a ella para que pudiera comenzar – hace ya un par de años que practico la dominación – él se mantuvo atento porque de eso ya se había dado cuenta – me gusta tener el control en mis relaciones sexuales y aunque no practico en si el BDSM si muchas veces hago uso de ciertos juguetes… me encanta azotar y amarrar pero no disfruto del dolor extremo, prefiero…

- ¿BDSM?

Por más que La Cobra odiaba que la interrumpieran lo dejo pasar ya que Edward era demasiado ignorante en el asunto y era mejor explicárselo todo con mayores detalles – Son siglas, la B viene de Bondage que es una especie de dominación erótica donde se usan amarras y ciertos juguetes, la D proviene de la dominación, la S de la sumisión y la M de masoquismo – hizo una pausa para notar como el chico parecía procesar la información pero sin asustarse ni nada parecido – como podrás ver la parte con la que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo acá es con el masoquismo… si, gozo de la dominación pero tengo limites así que por ese lado no deberías tener miedo

- No tengo miedo – hasta el momento lo que había escuchado de Isabella se asemejaba bastante de sus conclusiones así que no tenia porque temer

- Y no tienes que tenerlo – verlo sentado frente a ella con una prominente erección la obligó a rozar un poco sus muslos para controlar el calor de su ansioso coño – no voy a hacerte daño pero si debes saber que si aceptas esta relación tendras muchas normas que acatar

- ¿Cómo?

- La mayoría de los amos disfrutamos del cuidar de nuestros sumisos, en este caso yo no soy la excepción pero tampoco me voy al extremo… me bastan cosas simples como el que siempre tengas tu teléfono encendido y que tengas visitas controladas al médico… odio los condones – murmuró sensualmente provocándole un jadeo al chico – el resto de los detalles está ahí pero hay uno más importante – alzó un dedo – y ese es que te quiero libre ciertos días

- Pero mi padre… - cerró los ojos con fuerza al darse cuenta que había vuelto a hablar sin pensar – perdón – agacho la mirada

- Señora – murmuró ella – tienes que llamarme señora… amo como lo dices así que…

- Oh… está bien, señora

- En fin, se que vives con tu padre y aunque en un principio pensé en que te mudaras a este departamento lo pensé bien, eso levantaría muchas sospechas así que como se detalla ahí – miró la carpeta en el regazo del joven – están acordados los días en los que te quedaras aquí… que no son todos

- Oh bien – asintió - ¿Tiene una pluma señora? – por supuesto que el papel de sumiso no le costó trabajo

Ella negó varias veces a mientras se ponía de pie – Quiero que leas punto por punto el contrato antes de firmarlo – ya estaba frente a él mirándolo con superioridad – porque una vez que lo hayas hecho solo bastara que digas una palabra para que todo terminé… tendrás una sola oportunidad para deshacerlo y créemelo cariño – con una de sus uñas pasó por su mejilla obligándolo a que se levantara – conmigo no hay segundas oportunidad

- Bien – asintió con los ojos cerrados – entonces lo leeré y el lunes…

- Una sola oportunidad Edward – sus manos ahora fueron a ambos hombros del chico enviándole más placer aun a su polla – nada más

- Entendido señorada

Ya aclarado eso solo le quedaba algo por hacer a Isabella y eso era la _"muestra gratis" _aunque no era tan así porque ella misma se moría por hacerlo.

- Ahora… para que sepas de que se trata esto te diré que uno de los puntos importante es que me dejes satisfacerte… – ronroneo la mujer caminando a su alrededor y disfrutando de verlo tan nervioso – mi propio placer es lo más importante – reconoció sin pudor y exhalando todo su aliento cálido sobre el cuello del chico – pero eso no quiere decir que tu no goces… porque si hay algo que de verdad me calienta es ver a un hombre derretirse ante mi

- No entiendo – eso era mentira, Edward si sabía sobre como una mujer satisface a un hombre, quizás no lo ha visto o menos experimentado, pero siendo el chico inteligente que es si se podía imaginar por lo menos un par de escenarios

- Te voy a hacer llegar – Isabella dejó de rodearlo para quedarse de pie frente a él – solo con mi boca – lo miró por entre sus pestañas y afirmando sus manos en su fornido pecho comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo

- Yo… - las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Edward sin dejarlo emitir otro sonido más, su miembro palpitando no lo dejaba razonar y la vista de esa exquisita mujer casi arrodilla a sus pies mucho menos

- Tranquilo – Isabella lo miró hacia arriba y bajó hasta afirmar sus rodillas en el suelo, en ningún momento perdió contacto con su chico – tu me hiciste sentir bien el otro día… ahora me toca a mi

- Yo… no sé como…

- Lo sé… y eso es lo que más me calienta – los agiles dedos de La Cobra se colaron por entre la cinturilla del pantalón del joven pero sin adentrarse mucho, primero que nada quería volverlo loco y asegurarse que no se iba a correr al primer toque – mmm… - gimió al ver como el enorme bulto en esos pantalones seguía creciendo mas y mas

- Señora…

El gemido de Edward fue perfecto para Isabella haciendo que lo dejara en un segundo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, su polla era enorme y rogaba por una atención completa que ella le daría con maestría. Alzó por un segundo la vista para trabar sus ojos en los de él y así sin previo aviso chupó desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que las rodillas de Edward perdieran fuerza por un segundo. La Cobra sonrió y repitió la acción un par de veces antes de meterse un testículo por completo a la boca para sacarlo con un enorme "plop".

- ¿Te gusta mi pequeño Pitón? – hace un tiempo había visto un video de una Cobra comiéndose a un Pitón y ¡Mierda!, esa enorme polla era casi tan larga como uno

- Si… yo solo… nunca…

- Lo sé – con su mano ahora comenzó a masturbarlo – y me encanta saber que nadie se ha comido esta polla – una nueva lamida que terminó con un soplido en la punta hizo sisear a Edward – y más aun que no ha estado en ningún coño asqueroso… ¡Oh Mierda!... cuando mi coño se la coma

Sin más volvió a metérsela a la boca para comenzar a succión de forma desesperada, pocas veces Isabella perdía el control así pero el verlo sumiso sin estar fingiendo por querer follarsela la estaba haciendo olvidarse un poco de las reglar, pero solo seria por esta vez así que se afirmó de las nalgas del joven para tener un mayor apoyo y hacer lo que mejor sabia, una garganta profunda, si, el joven estaba más que bien dotado pero aun así sintió como esa enorme verga topaba con el fondo de su garganta haciendo que prácticamente se corriera al instante. Unas lamidas mas mezcladas con las vibraciones que producían los gemidos de Isabella en su polla hicieron que Edward Cullen tuviera su primer orgasmo, duro, largo y potente.

- Oh… tanta leche… - cuando ya lo había ordeñado por completo dejó que esa polla aun un tanto dura golpeara repetidas veces su lengua – creo que esto tendremos que repetirlo – pese a que lo haría otra vez en ese mismo momento soltó la polla mas flácida y se puso de pie – pero no por ahora… ya te mostré que en esta relación tu también gozaras así que ahora depende de ti saber si quieres estar en ella o no

La cereta fría de La Cobra volvió a tomar posesión de ella indicándole de forma no tan gentil a Edward que Thomas lo estaba esperando abajo para devolverlo a su casa. Esa noche Isabella se quedó sola esperando porque la peor época del año viniera a ella dejando caer sus muros y volviendo la mierda que de verdad era.

.

.

.

No había nada que pensar, los papeles ya habían sido releídos más de diez veces y solo bastó la primera para que Edward los firmara, aceptaba cada termino impuesto en ellos y ahora que por fin era lunes solo podía pensar en verla, además, se había enterado temprano esa mañana que el martes, mañana era su cumpleaños así que, qué mejor que darle el contrato firmado junto a esa pulsera de cuero que aun llevaba en su bolsillo.

- Hola Jane… ¿La señorita Isabella? – ni siquiera preguntó cómo se encontraba, estaba ansioso y así era mejor, rápido y conciso

- Oh Edward… tu eres nuevo y por eso no sabes pero ella… - la chica dudó por un momento pero se decidió sin mucho esfuerzo – ella está en el último piso – cuando el frunció el ceño le aclaró – y es mejor que no la interrumpas, está ahí desde ayer y…

- Oh… es que me dijo que necesita estos papeles con urgencia – apretó en su mano el contrato rogando porque a nadie se le ocurriera pedírselo – así que creo que agradecer que se los lleve

- No Edward, mejor…

- Gracias Jane

Ella trató de advertirlo pero él se fue antes de darle tiempo, sin preguntarle a nadie más subió hasta el último piso de la torre ansioso por verla y decirle que estaba de acuerdo en todo y que jamás haría uso de su palabra de seguridad, que de alguna retorcida forma él sentía que esa era una vida para él y mucho más si era ella la encargada de dominarla. Los 50 pisos pasaron con rapidez y tuvo suerte ya que nadie hizo parar el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron se apresuró a presentarse a la secretaria que había en cada piso, nunca había ido ahí por lo que se extraño de que no hubiera nadie, era solo una sala abierta perfectamente decorada y sin nada en especial, avanzó un par de pasos esperando verla sentada detrás de un escritorio como le era costumbre pero en vez de eso la encontró de pie frente a un enorme ventanal.

Era la figura más hermosa que había visto nunca, no tenía una gota de maquillaje en su rostro y sus ropas eran demasiado normal para ser de oficina, algo extraño pasaba en ella y su instinto de sumiso lo invito a averiguarlo para hacer lo que estuviera en su poder que la ayudara.

- Señora – habló bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto

Los ojos de Isabella se cerraron con fuerza, estaba agorada de tanto llorar y esperar para que esa voz viniera a sacarla de su continuo infierno - ¿Qué haces acá?... Nadie sube hasta acá…

- Yo… - por un momento se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso a Jane pero ya estaba ahí y era mejor que no se echara para atrás – traje el contrato… ya lo firmé

- Hiciste mal… no deberías haberlo hecho – él frunció el ceño mientras ella mantenía la vista en la ventana – estoy dañada… soy una jodida perra dañada que va a corromperte

- Pero eso es lo que yo quiero señora – no dudó de sus palabras – y quiero que sepa que ya acepté cada punto del contrato así que…

- Déjalo encima de algún lado y vete… quiero estar sola

- Pero señora… es que mañana es su cumpleaños y yo…

- ¿Qué? – la rapidez con la que se giró hizo que Edward retrocediera un poco

- Si – asintió volviendo a avanzar hacia ella – mañana 13… – aclaró – es su cumpleaños señora y yo me tomé la molestia de…

- ¿Ya no es 11? - ¿alguien alguna vez había visto los ojos de La Cobra inundarse?, si, Edward, y ya con esta eran dos veces - ¿No vino por mi?

- ¿Quién? – una impotencia pura lo embargó al verla tan rota y sin saber que le pasaba

- Tyler – sollozó sin ser plenamente consciente de sus palabras – Tyler ayer cumplía 10 años de muerto… y yo… yo esperé como cada año que viniera a buscarme… subí lo más alto que pude pero no vino – su llanto ahora era puro y conciso – Tyler no vino a buscarme y yo… lo esperé

- ¿El murió hace 10 años?

- Si – ella levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos – mi novio murió el 11 de septiembre del 2001 en lo más alto de su torre… estaba ahí porque aunque no quería trabajar con su papá para él era más importante conquistar el mundo para ponerlo a mis pies… Tyler murió por mi culpa

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos,<strong>

**aca esta el cap, algo complicado lo se, espero q no se haya visto forzada la ultima parte pero entienden xq tenia q ir hoy.**

**En fin, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Acuerdense de visitarme en el Blog leovivoysiento . blogspot en face por "Joha Fics" y en pag de face, grupo o twitter por "leo, vivo y siento".**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Un silencio sepulcral se instauró en la enorme oficina llena de lujos y con la mejor vista de todo Nueva York, a simple vista era la torre perfecta para que cualquiera se sintiera el amo del mundo, pero Isabella Swan era la dueña del mundo… quizás mucho más de lo que ella misma creía, nadie cerraba contratos tan millonarios como ella, nadie controlaba a los mayores inversionistas del mundo entero como ella, a nadie le temían tanto como a ella, a nadie envidiaban tanto, hombres y mujeres, como a ella… porque ella si era la dueña del puto mundo.

Y no lo era porque se sentara en lo más alto de su castillo a contemplar a los simples mortales, lo era porque había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a serlo… con un solo objetivo, algo simple y tan banal como tratar de sonsacar en parte el dolor que le había dejado primero perder a su madre y luego a su novio de esa forma tan horrible. Si, a nadie le puede caber duda de que Isabella Swan era una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo, tres años consecutivos como la número uno en Forbs solo era una muestra más así que para el mismo mundo que la miraba hacia arriba soñando con tener solo una mínima parte de su suerte sería prácticamente imposible la visión que se estaba desarrollando en esa oficina.

La Cobra jamás estaría derrotada, llorando y recordando el pasado en los brazos del asistente más humilde de Swan S.A., el último peldaño de la escala empresaria, pero no solo era cierto, también era la segunda vez que se repetía la escena solo que ahora se le debía sumar el hecho de que el pobre joven había firmado recientemente su sentencia… se había sentenciado a pertenecerle por completo a esa fría, dura pero a la vez frágil y dañada mujer.

Los dedos de Edward no dejaban de enredarse en esos cabellos marrones con algunos tonos rojillos que eran capaces de atrapar la mirada de cualquier persona que gustara de las cosas hermosas. Palabras de aliento y ruegos porque dejara de llorar eran lo único que podía darle, "Lloré… desahóguese" "Todo va a pasar" "Él la está mirando desde arriba y está orgulloso". Quizás nada tenía mucho sentido pero en esos momento algo era algo, además, si ella se lo hubiera pedido él hubiera encontrado la forma de darle sus ojos pero no podía, y aunque el momento no fuera el mejor para ninguno de los dos, el joven Cullen no podía estar más agradecido de ser él el encargado de consolarla, parecía un regalo de los dioses, una por otra, tenía que escucharla llorar por otro hombre pero a la vez era su hombro en el cual caían majestuosas lagrimas.

- Todo estará bien… se lo prometo… solo déjeme estar a su lado…

- Estoy tan dañada… siempre algo lo mismo – los ojos rojos miraron a Edward encogiéndole aun más el corazón – no eres el primero… ¿Lo sabes no?

Él solo pudo asentir. Por supuesto que lo suponía pero era muy distinto escucharlo de sus labios – Yo firmé el contrato y estoy a su disposición… – trató de mantener un poco las formas pero era demasiado difícil teniéndola entre sus brazos – estoy dispuesto a empezar las lecciones cuando usted lo disponga – y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido para Edward, una sola sonrisa maliciosa de Isabella Swan valía mucho más que mil sonrisas tiernas

- Entonces Edward Cullen… hoy te inicias como sumiso… mi sumiso

Era un caos su cabeza. Sabía lo malditamente mal que había hecho, no una, sino dos veces había dejado que su sumiso la viera llorando y desmoronada, sabía que no era nada pero para quien ella elegía dominar en el sexo tenia que ser todo.

Ya no había forma de salir de esto, si él la había visto así de frágil hace un par de semanas y aun no circulaba ningún rumor de ello en los pasillos de su imperio era porque Edward no era uno más como el resto… quizás y solo quizás cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera distinto. Ahora ya no había tiempo para seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, él la conocía en las formas que nadie más que pisara la tierra la conocía pero aun así faltaba lo más importante… que la conociera desnuda y dominándolo.

Por lo que le había escuchado decir ese día era lunes 12 de Septiembre, lo que significaba que había pasado los últimos dos días encerrada ahí y rogando porque Tayler se apiadara de ella y la fuera a buscar, no había ido en los nueve años pasados y no fue ese así que ya no tenía más sentido estar ahí… ahora iba a iniciar una nueva era de su vida y aunque lo más probable es que en un año más volviera al piso 50 de Swan S.A., ahora su futuro tenia nombre y apellido… Edward Cullen.

- Ahora voy a irme – con toda la gracia del mundo se puso de pie. Podía no haberse bañado ese día y estar vestidas con las ropas más simples de su costoso armario pero de todas formas seguía siendo La Cobra – pero… ¿Recuerdas como te esperó Thomas el viernes? – Edward solo asintió rápidamente mientras él también se ponía de pie – bien… hoy en la noche será lo mismo

Él volvió a asentir sin estar completamente seguro de que decir así que dijo lo único que le parecía lo indicado – Si señora

Isabella sonrió satisfecha a la vez que de reojo vislumbraba su bolso botado en el sofá más cercano, tenía que pasar a un baño a mejorar un poco su aspecto. Se giró dispuesta a irse cuando algo totalmente ajeno a su objetivo con Edward la molestó, no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo pero su instinto que nunca se equivoca le dijo que siguiera adelante.

- Edward – él ya había llegado a la puerta del ascensor cuando se giró ante su voz - ¿Sabes lo que es el FODA?

FODA no era lo mismo que BDSM, quizás también eran cuatro letras con su respectivo significado, pero las primeras Edward las conocía al revés y al derecho, había hecho tantas presentaciones y trabajos utilizando el FODA que podía recitar sobre el sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho. Pero aun así no tenía idea que tenía que ver eso en ese momento, quizás él había malentendido y lo que Isabella quería decir tenía relación con el BDSM y no con un plan estratégico.

- Se lo que es un FODA – asintió aventurándose – son las fortalezas, oportunidad, debilidades y amenazas de una organización

- Bien… ¿sabes? Yo conozco las dos primeras a la perfección de esta empresa, las debilidades no duran mucho porque las se cortar de raíz pero las amenazas… las amenazas son algo con lo que tengo que liderar cada cierto tiempo

- No entiendo mucho

- Hay una nueva empresa… ellos creen que pueden hacerme la competencia porque Edward – en la mirada de ella ya no había atisbos de dolor ni de lujuria ahora solo era Isabella, la Presidenta de Swan S.A. – nadie… puede hacerme la competencia pero aun así no me dejo llevar por nada y me gusta conocer a mis amenazas… así que como hoy necesito el día libre te dejaré esa misión a ti

- ¿A mí? – el joven alzó una cuantas octavas su tono de voz mientras se golpeaba el pecho – pero yo…

- Para mañana en mi escritorio quiero un informe completo de Wylon Enterprise, quiero su propio FODA, todo de ellos, quiero cualquier cosa que encuentres aunque sea lo mas mínimo… y Edward – agregó – esto no te lo pido como tu señora… te lo ordeno como tu jefa y créeme cuando te digo que de este trabajo pueden depender muchas cosas para ti en la empresa

Él solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa ante eso, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando – Mañana en su escritorio tendrá todos los detalles de Wylon Enterprise

- Bien… y lo ultimo – alzó un dedo índice casi frente a su rostro – una cosa es el trabajo y otra la intimidad… con ninguna bromeo… ambas son iguales de importantes pero no se mezclan

- Si señorita Swan – su tono había sabido cambiar de un chico sumiso a un empleado mas

- Bien… ahora si me retiro

Mientras ella se perdía por uno de los pasillos del enorme piso, él se apresuraba a llamar al ascensor para comenzar con su tarea asignada.

_¡Mierda!_ exclamó con entusiasmo, esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando y aunque parte de su cerebro no dejaba de gritarle que eran sus servicios sexuales prestados y los pronto a prestar los que le habían conseguido el trabajo, también parte de él comprendía que Isabella jamás pondría en manos inexpertas algo tan importante como las posibles amenazas para su imperio.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado y la tarde también pero para Edward era como si el tiempo se hubiera esfumado, llevaba prácticamente todo el día en un modesto computador portátil que se había logrado conseguir con la señora Cope y sentado en una de las salas de estar. No tenia oficina ni implementos así que esas eran sus únicas herramientas, además, tampoco es que necesitara mas, había logrado recolectar suficiente información a través de internet, quizás lo justo para entregar un buen informe al día siguiente, pero él no se quería conformar con eso así que rezando porque le respondieran, envió un mail a una periodista que recientemente había publicado un artículo sobre Wylon Enterprise, quizás podría haberse hecho pasar por un estudiante y haber pedido en la propia empresa ayuda pero eso para Edward Cullen era casi espionaje corporativo y por ende estaba fuera de sus opciones. La periodista había hecho una investigación certificada y por gracias del cielo había aceptado reunirse con él al día siguiente.

- Te va a doler la espalda – los dedos del joven dejaron de moverse sobre las teclas del computador para alzar la vista y ver al señor Félix de pie frente a él

- Oh… eso no importa, ya estaba terminando

- ¿Sabes? – a Edward no le pareció raro que él le quisiera hablar, después de todo era el que mejor lo trataba en ese piso – yo también empecé como tu – y sin pedir permiso tomó asiento a su lado – un día se me cayó un libro de economía justo en pie de la señorita Isabella, ella recién había llegado a la empresa, aun no era la Presidenta, pero no sé como supo ver que yo podía hacer mas… habló con su padre y ese día me dieron trabajo extra… – le sonrió a Edward que lo miraba atónito y fascinado por ir descubriendo más de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño – yo tenía mucho miedo por todo lo que decían de ella y puede que sea verdad – se encogió de hombros – pero todo eso no me importa y no me incumbe… ella es la mejor jefa que pueda haber y no porque nos pague más o nos traté mejor… sino porque siempre da la oportunidad de que demostremos lo que valemos… claro que muchos han sido despedidos o le han fallados, pero quienes de verdad queremos trabajar siempre tendremos oportunidades para

- Ella me dio este trabajo – el joven alzó un poco la computadora – y esperó que esta sea mi oportunidad para hacer mas

- Lo será Edward… desde ese día yo también trato de ver mejor a la gente y a ti – lo apuntó con su dedo índice – te tengo fe

Cuando Félix se fue Edward no demoró nada en terminar lo que le quedaba, no sabía bien como entregar el informe así que más temprano le había pedido su mail de la empresa a Jane procurando que no lo malentendiera y cuando ya todo estuvo listo le mandó una copia adjunto, ya mañana temprano imprimiría otra y se la llevaría el mismo a la señorita Isabella.

.

.

.

Se sentía una mierda, el cuerpo le dolía y los ojos le escocían pero por primera vez el dolor físico sobrepasaba al emocional, si, sentía su corazón doler pero no como antes, ya habían pasado diez años y de alguna forma cada año se hacía todo más fácil, sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca olvidaría por completo a Tayler y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, al contrario, lo que Isabella quería era recordarlo sin sentir sufrimiento, quería recordarlo y pensar en los maravillosos momentos que vivieron juntos, como aquella vez que la raptó del colegio para llevarla Empire State y jurarle que el mundo seria suyo pero no por el dinero ni por sus apellidos sino porque eran libres, ese día cuando solo tenía 15 años Isabella se enamoró por primera y única vez, con el sol cayendo sobre el rostro de su novio y la brisa de viento moviéndole los cabellos ella supo que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz que tenerlo a él a su lado. _"Te prometo que cuando nos casemos seremos más libres aun… porque estaremos juntos"_ esa quizás había sido la frase más rara pero a la vez con más sentido que había escuchado nunca Bella, hasta ese momento había pasado su vida entera en una cajita de cristal construida por su padre pero fue Tayler, con sus chaquetas de cuero, sus motocicletas y sus ideales de libertad y de vivir la vida que la habían llevado a conocer otro mundo, un mundo en donde el vestido perfecto para el próximo coctel era lo de menos.

El agua siguió cayendo sobre el desnudo y algo maltratado cuerpo de Isabella, Bella… ya no dejaba que nadie excepto su padre y Jasper la llamaran así pero tampoco es que tuviera la confianza con alguien más para darle esa ventaja… quizás Edward, pero no, él le había demostrado ser mucho más de lo que ella pensaba pero no debía mezclar las cosas, además, aun le quedan pruebas por sortear.

Cuando salió del baño vio la hora y solo eran las seis de la tarde, aun tenía tiempo antes de salir al departamento. Se vistió como siempre, impecable y lista casi para una fiesta. Ya estaba preparada cuando el teléfono sonó, no necesita ver el visor para saber quién era.

- Estoy bien… lo juro

- Mi niña… te perdiste el homenaje… ayer toda la ciudad…

- No me importa papá – se sentó al borde de la cama y apretó los ojos para no volver al dolor – yo estuve con él a mi manera

- Siempre a tu manera mi chiquita… ¿Cuándo dejaras entrar a alguien más?, ya han pasado diez años y…

- Hoy tengo una cita – cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. Su aun maltrecho cerebro se había desconectado de su boca – es solo…

- Bien… eso me parece excelente, se que estas fechas son difíciles para ti y me alegra mucho saber que no estás sola

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que no todo había salido mal – Es solo una cita padre… pero dime algo… ¿Cómo estaban los padres de Tayler?

- Bien… la ceremonia fue linda y todos preguntaron por ti, a Elena le gustaría que la pasaras a ver, dice que hace varios meses que no vas

- Si… el trabajo – esa era siempre su excusa pero la verdad es que era casi insoportable ir a un lugar que prácticamente era un templo para su novio muerto

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es el primer año que te escucho mejor… dale mis saludos a ese hombre que seguramente te sacara más de una sonrisa

- Por su puesto papá – no lo iba a negar, Edward sí que le sacaba sonrisas

Hablaron un poco mas de cosas banales, de la empresa, de unos nuevos inversionistas, de Wylon Enterprise y de sus tíos. Tal parecía ser que los rumores de la separación ya habían llegado a oídos de Charlie Swan y de boca de la misma Victoria quien no había perdido tiempo en ir a llorarle pero según lo que escuchaba de boca de su padre él no tenía intenciones de ayudarla mas allá de lo políticamente correcto.

Cuando cortó con su padre Jasper la llamó, con él se entretuvo menos porque parecía ser que esa noche ella no sería la única en gozar un poco, su amigo tenía una cita con la chica misteriosa así que quedaron de acuerdo en juntarse a comer al día siguiente para hablar de todos los detalles.

Cuando Thomas la dejó en la entrada de su departamento pequeño inmediatamente salió en búsqueda de Edward. Ella entró hasta su piso y en él se preparó de la forma correcta, se quito la ropa modesta que llevaba y se puso unos de sus trajes, nada de cuero ni de pezones al aire, no, era una especie de bata de satín que tapaba muy bien sus partes intimas pero que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sus juguetes estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar ya que nadie se atrevería nunca a entrar ahí, además, los juguetes no rozaban en lo extraño, solo un par de esposas, cuerdas, unos ricos y excitantes aceites, algunos dildos , otros dilatadores anales y un par de cosas más que aun no era el momento para usar, iban a ir de a poco, ella no era sádica así que no le interesaba hacer que Edward saliera corriendo asustado.

Ya estaba todo dispuesto, unos cuantos inciensos especiales para la ocasión, música sensual, velas con aramos afrodisiacos y luz tenue… todo invitaba a pasar la mas excitante noche de placer.

La cuerda que estaba sobre la mesa seria su primer instrumento así que la dejó cerca para no tener que moverse mucho. Como la otra vez, Edward entró directamente quedándose de piedra, duro, no solo de cuerpo, por la impresión de semejante diosa frente a él.

- Llegas a tiempo – murmuró la mujer

- Cuando Thomas llegó – se tuvo que aclarar la garganta al ver que sus palabras se le atoraban – yo ya estaba afuera

Iba a agregar que el informe que le había pedido estaba listo y completo pero recordó eso de separar las cosas y entendió que era mejor así. Isabella lo invitó a sentarse mientras ella seguía de pie, por supuesto que él lo hizo pero sin dejar de tiritar por los nervios.

Los tacones altos de Isabella resonaron en piso flotante del departamento mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar la cuerda que había dejado antes ahí. Los ojos de Edward se pasearon por todo el departamento notando por primera vez el ambiente que La Cobra había creado, también, pese a la oscuridad pudo notar un par de esposas en una mesa cerca junto a algo que parecía ser un consolador. Por último sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y que hacía que su polla creciera como nada, algo tenía en las manos que no le daba la mejor de las impresiones, si, se había interiorizado un poco más en la dominación y sabia más o menos lo que tenía que esperar para esa noche.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pese a que estaba asustado se mantuvo sentado en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo

La Cobra le dio una mirada que lo hizo encogerse. _¡Mierda!_ pensó. Sabía que no debía hablar a menos que ella se lo pidiera explícitamente así que las preguntas, era más que obvio que también se consideraban como hablar.

- Te lo dejaré pasar – lo apuntó con la cuerda – pero que te quede claro que no habrá una segunda vez – antes de cometer el mismo error, él prefirió solo asentir con la cabeza

La tensión en el cuarto estaba al límite, ambos aun conservaban sus ropas casi por completo si no fuera por el escaso vestuario de ella, pero eso no escondía sus excitaciones. Pese a estar sentado, la prominente erección de Edward se dejaba ver, al igual que los pezones de Isabella se mostraban a través de su blusa de seda.

- Esto… – Isabella miró el lazó que tenía entre sus manos como si fuera la mas grande, gruesa y húmeda polla – esto es una cuerda… para amarrarte – volvió su vista al asustadizo joven y le sonrió maquiavélicamente

Las palabras no salían por la garganta de Edward. Los puntos del contrato se repasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza recordándole como los había estudiado detalladamente y como al final había firmado aceptando todo sin siquiera chistar… así que no tenia porque tener susto en esos momento.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – al agacharse, su profundo escote quedó a merced de Edward quien no pudo evitar concentrar su atención ahí

Estaba ahí, no iba a flaquear – No – contestó con firmeza – no tengo miedo señora

- Bien… - se enderezó volviendo a acariciar la cuerda – entonces prepárate para perder tu virginidad

La manzana de Adán de Edward tiritó pero no por miedo, lo hizo por la excitación de verla acariciando esa cuerda pero más aun cuando sintió el mismo artefacto pasando por encima de su cuerpo, en su cuello sintió los hilos enredados que amenazaban con atarlo a algún lugar. Sintió también los dedos de Isabella pasando por su cuerpo, no le había dicho que se moviera pero tampoco que no lo hiciera así que lo mejor era quedarse quieto y esperar por la siguiente orden.

- Ya te expliqué lo que significa BDSM – él sintió con rapidez – y también te dije que no me gusto mucho el sadomasoquismo pero si la dominación y la sumisión así que para empezar… supongo que sabes para lo que es la cuerda ¿No?

- Si señora

Ella asintió satisfecha por ver su temple – Bien… ¿Y estás de acuerdo con esto?

- Si señora

- Leíste el contrato y supongo que sabes que tiene derecho a una palabra de seguridad… es momento para que la elijas… recuerda que si la dices es muy probable que el contrato se rompa para siempre

Eso es lo que no le gustaba a él así que estaba más que convencido que no la usaría nunca - Si, ya la pensé y quiero que sea "Ángel" – si, lo había pensado mucho y quería que fuera lo que sabía que ella podía

A Isabella le pareció un poco extraño pero ni de cerca lo relacionó con ella así que asintió satisfecha – Excelente, ¿Y recuerdas los sabores?

- Si… vainilla es para seguir, cacao es para tener cuidado y chocolate es para detenerse por completo

- Muy bien Edward… ahora lo último… vio que no pusiste ninguna condición en los límites así que sabiendo que no tienes experiencia en el sexo quiero darte la posibilidad de que ese punto cambie cuando estés más interiorizado en el tema

- Muchas gracias señora – respiró hondo, no sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no así que estaba más que agradecido por eso

- Ahora que estamos claros… – se paró frente a él y lo invitó a levantarse

Las manos de Isabella comenzaron a soltar los botones de la camisa de Edward sin soltar la cuerda, le costó un poco pero en un mínimo de tiempo ya lo tenía con el torso desnudo, así que no demoró en rodearlo quedando ahora detrás de él, le tomó las manos y se las amarró con la cuerda, sabía hacer los mejores nudos, ella no daba la opción a que se desataran en caso de emergencia, para ello estaban las palabras de seguridad.

Ya lo tenía con las manos amarras y solo con los pantalones puesto, al tener sus manos atrapadas en su espalda su pecho marcaba de forma extraordinaria sus músculos haciendo que el pozo en las piernas de La Cobra creciera.

- Ven

Lo tomó de la cuerda y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia un diván que claramente estaba diseñado para el sexo. En él lo dejó caer sin ningún cuidado haciendo que la espalda de Edward rebotar un poco.

Los ojos del joven se cerraron un poco pero inmediatamente los abrió para ver el momento exacto en que Isabella se sacaba la bata dejando su cuerpo desnudo antes sus ojos, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda en vivo y en directo y aunque para muchos sonara como un chico tonto, agradecía haber esperado por ella.

Las torneadas piernas de Isabella parecían infinitas pero de alguna forma conectaban con unas caderas firmes, con un coño húmedo y expectante en el cetro, su cintura era delgada pero demasiado acorde con sus caderas… sus pechos eran cosa de otro nivel, duros, redondos y bien formados eran el marco perfecto para unos pezones rojos que invitaban de cualquier forma a chuparlos, Edward ya lo había hecho así que se moría por hacerlo de nuevo. Por ultimo su rostro… lo que había enamorado a Edward, esos ojos chocolate profundo y esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos que había rodeado hace pocos días su pene dándole su primer orgasmo.

Si… esta noche prometía en mas de alguna forma.

Quizás era ella su ama, él era su sumiso, ella era mayor, él era un inexperto, ella era su jefa y él un simple empleado pero en esos momento nada importaba en realidad, para Edward ellos solo eran dos personas con historias un tanto profundas y a lo mejor hasta algo lastimadas que buscaban la forma de complementarse, se necesitaban mutuamente y lo estaban consiguiendo a través de la dominación- sumisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, <strong>

**Nuevo capitulo!**

**Ehhhhhh, espero que les guste, el proximo se viene mas fuerte osea HOT!**

**Bien, ya saben que mis prox historias se van directo al Blog, asi que les dejo datos, ademas de un nuevo blog**

**leovivoysiento . blogspot - Mis creaciones, historias nuevas**

**lee - hoy . blogspot - Recomendaciones literarias, sugerencias, etc...**

**Ya saben, los amo x seguirme y esper estarlo haciendo bien.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

- No tires de las amarras… te dolerá aun mas

- Si señora

- Ahora… por esta vez yo hare todo el trabajo – las uñas de Isabella se pasearon por el pecho desnudo de su sumiso – tu solo quédate quiero y no te resistas

Edward asintió un poco asustado. Se suponía que a los hombres no les dolía su primera vez pero su tan inexperta vida sexual lo hacía dudar hasta de lo mas mínimo. Un chico normal por ultimo hubiera tenido una erección después de unos fogosos besos pero él ni siquiera había llegado a ese punto.

- Alza las caderas un poco

Él lo hizo sin chistar dándole la posición perfecta a La Cobra para le desabrochara los pantalones y se los sacara, no se demoró, ella también estaba ansiosa. Ya le había visto su polla una vez en el pasado pero a su parecer esta vez estaba más hinchada y preparada para enterrarse en su intimidad. Su lengua salió sin su permiso para lubricar sus labios que se habían resecado ante tal visión, no quería esperar un segundo más para montarlo.

La manzana de Adán de Edward estaba tiritando por la expectación, no quería verse como un adolecente que se corría a la primera embestida, él sabía muy bien de la vasta experiencia de Isabella y quería hacerla gozar la más posible. Pensó y pensó pero ni siquiera tenía sus manos libres para poder darle placer con sus dedos así que solo le queda una única arma para resistir… su mente.

- Si te corres antes que yo…

Y ahí estaban esas palabras que esperaba, no podía de ninguna forma irse antes que su ama o si no estaba completamente seguro de que pagaría las consecuencias.

- No lo haré señorada

- Bien

Las manos de Isabella se iban solas hacia la polla de Edward pero no podía, era un joven inexperto de 20 años y por más que lo estuviera manipulando tenía muy buenas opciones de correrse antes de tiempo así que tuvo que enterrar sus uñas en sus palmas para no acaricias y jugar con ese enorme falo que prometía gran diversión. En cambio, bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, acaricio sus pezones endurecidos cerrando los ojos e imaginándose que eran las manos de su sumiso las que lo estaban haciendo, eran duras y ásperas pero solo lo justo y necesario, "quizás debería desamarrarlo" pensó por un segundo, "¡NO!" chichó en respuesta su otro lado, así tenían que ser las cosas por más que lo deseara.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron su clítoris notó lo húmeda e hinchada que estaba, lista para recibir la polla de Edward que la esperaba ansiosa. Necesitaba montarlo luego pero quería estar un poco más cerca para no quedarse con las ganas. En otra circunstancia no le habría importado, lo hubiera obligado a no correrse antes que ella y a aguantar aunque sus testículos se le hincharan a más no poder, pero con Edward era distinto, no sabía que era pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, sabía que si lo hacía no le iba a gustar mucho las respuestas que iba a obtener.

Cuando su orgasmo se acercó lo suficiente sacó sus dedos empapados de su coño e inhaló un par de veces para no volver loca de placer. Un poco más concentrada le dio esa mirada excitante a Edward quien estuvo en todo momento ansioso mirando esos mete y saca que se estaba dando su ama. Su polla se irguió aun si fuera posible cuando la vio avanzar hacia él, sabía lo que se le venía y no se equivocó para nada, sintió las piernas de Isabella una a cada lado suyo y no dio más, el solo contacto de su piel sobre su miembro lo hizo gemir como nunca.

- Eso… me gusta que grites – las manos de ella tomaron con algo más de fuerza su rostro – quiero que grites fuerte y claro todo el placer que te estoy dando

- Si señora

Sin más, las caderas de Isabella se alzaron lo suficiente para poder acomodar la polla de Edward en dirección directa a su coño, cuando la vio lista se dejó caer sin mayores miramientos, no por egoísmo sino porque de verdad no podía más. En cuanto ambos se sintieron encajados fue como si una colisión se provocara en sus cuerpos, ya no era placer siquiera, era almo mas, algo que ninguno entendía. Las manos de Isabella fueron al cuello de Edward justo donde comenzaban sus cabellos, necesita apoyo y ese le pareció el mejor lugar. Ni siquiera se había movido y por primera vez tenía algo de miedo de hacerlo, dudaba de sus propias capacidad, siempre había rechazado el masoquismo pero ahora tenía ganas de hacer las cosas más pervertidas y duras con el chico que estaba en su interior.

- Solo… - bajo la mirada a esos labios rozados y entreabiertos, no dudo en tomarlos hasta el punto de tirar de ellos haciéndolos sangrar

Edward cerró los ojos y gimió. No de dolor – Es… una sensación…

- ¿Te gusta? – lo miró aun sin moverse - ¿Te gusta tener tu polla metida en mi coño?

- Me encanta

- Entonces esto te gustara más

Sus caderas se alzaron sacando casi por completo la polla de Edward de su interior solo para dejarse caer con mayor fuerza, empezó repetir la acción como posesa. Buscó apoyo en los cabellos de Edward los que no dudó en tirar, seguramente le había sacado más de uno pero le importaba una mierda. El roce de esa verga sobre su clítoris era algo que no tenia comparación con ninguno de los penes de verdad ni de mentira que se había follado. El pecho desnudo de su sumiso también estaba al desnudo así y como él no tenía permiso para nada mas fue ella quien bajó la cabeza hasta una de sus tetillas las que tiró y lamio como si fueran las mejores paletas del mundo.

- Señora… eso es…

- ¡Dilo! – lo miró a los ojos sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos – di todo lo que estas sintiendo – sus respiración estaba agitada pero aun así no disminuyó sus montadas

- Me encanta… siento su sexo húmedo y estrecho haciendo contacto con mi pene… yo…

- ¡Mas sucio! – tiró de sus cabellos con demasiada fuerza - ¡Dilo de forma más sucia!

- Su coño – cerró los ojos para rebuscar las palabras indicadas y para contener un poco de placer – se siente putamente genial… yo!

- ¿Si?... ¿Te gusta así?.. ¿Te gusta como tu polla se mete en mi coño? – él solo asintió porque sus palabras no quería dejar su garganta - ¡CONTESTA!

Un tirón en sus tetillas lo hizo chichar, un poco de placer y un poco de dolor. Ya estaba comenzando a hacerse presente la parte más dominante de Isabella a la hora del sexo.

- Si señora

- Bien – apoyó sus manos en su pecho y se tiró un poco hacia atrás alcanzando un nuevo ángulo – lame mis pezones… chúpalos y succiónalos… ¡Mámalos!

La lengua de Edward salió inmediatamente en busca de esas rozadas puntas las que succionó con gran devoción provocando en La Cobra gemidos de placer y espasmos incontrolables. Pensó el todas aquellas veces que había tenido a algún sumiso a su merced haciendo las cosas más inimaginables posibles, de hecho, mas de alguna vez había contado con dos bocas y dos penes al mismo tiempo y aunque muchas podían considerarse más expertas que Edward ninguna le había hecho formar la piscina que tenía en sus piernas con solo una mirada. A los otros casi los había tenido que obligar a que aceptaran ser sus sumisos, con unas cuantas miradas, con la promesa de placer infinito o solo con la idea de poder coger con ella, pero no a Edward, él tenía una naturaleza que no era necesaria corromper, a él no tenía que prometerle mucho y menos aun esperaba que cuando terminaran huyera despavorido.

La dominación femenina es tan poco común que en muchas meces machistas es algo prácticamente inconcebible. ¿Está bien que un hombre amarre a una mujer pero no al revés? Ese era un maldito pensamiento retrograda que Isaballa se había propuesto a cabalidad romper y lo estaba haciendo, había logrado dominar a un par de hombres que en su puta vida se habían pensado a merced de una mujer, pero ella los había hecho sucumbir y con el joven Cullen tenía tantas cosas que en mente… esto estaba recién empezando.

Sus sacudidas la hicieron que aumentara el ritmo de sus caderas cayendo sobre las de él, lo sentía gemir sobre su pecho y vibrar aun mas. Estaba cerca y seguramente se estaba aguantando por ella, pero La Cobra tampoco podía mas, estaba al límite y se moría por sentir ese semen limpio y puro recorriendo su interior.

- ¡CORRETE!... quiero que me des toda tu leche

Enredó sus manos en sus cabellos y mantuvo sus miradas unidas para que no le quedaran lugar a dudas.

- Oh mi señora… esto es…

- ¿Caliente?... ¿Te sientes mas hinchado en mi interior?

- Si… - su cabeza cayó hacia atrás dándole la oportunidad a ella para que le lamiera el cuello

- Eso… quiero que te corras… ¡AHORA!

Los ejercicios tan bien aprendidos por Isabella le permitieron apretar al máximo sus paredes vaginales para ordeñar toda la leche que estaba saliendo por primera vez de la polla de Edward después de un acto sexual. ¡Mierda! pensó, era tanta que su interior vibraba con el solo paso de esos chorros.

- ¡MIERDA!

Necesitaba un apoyo así que hundió sus uñas en los hombros de él. Edward también quería tocarla pero se conformó con dejar un beso en el inicio de sus pechos, jamás se imaginó esa cantidad de placer, parecía ser que todo ese semen que no había botado en masturbaciones juveniles se había acumulado para darles a ambos uno de los orgasmos más largos jamás vistos.

- Eso… - murmuró Isabella – eso es mi sumiso… muy buen trabajo

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él – Muchas gracias… yo… hice lo mejor que pude

- Y harás mejor – tiró de sus cabellos hasta ladearle la cabeza – ya verás cómo te enseñaré tantas perversiones que jamás volverás a ser el mismo

- Lo que usted mande está bien… para mi

- Bien

Con algo de renuncia, Isabella se vio obligada a desmontarlo, estaba desnuda, húmeda y satisfecha pero aun así no se negaría a una segunda ronda, lamentablemente eso no era lo correcto, debía dejar que Edward pensara en lo ocurrido y que su deseo por ella creciera, era muy probable que él también estuviera listo para repetir pero tenía que hacerlo anhelarla.

- Thomas…

- Lo sé señora – Edward asintió bajando por un momento la cabeza. Había leído el contrato y sabía muy bien que ahora debía irse

La bata de seda que había estado reposando en la mesa de centro volvió a envolver el cuerpo pecador de Isabella – Fuiste muy bueno… no me pediste que soltara las amarras ni una sola vez

Pasó por su lado hasta que llegó a sus manos que estaban amarradas por detrás de la silla y las soltó con gran agilidad, miró con un poco de detención y él ni siquiera las había tirado. Punto más para Cullen.

- Usted me dijo…

- Y eso es lo que debes hacer

Ya con sus manos libres las pasó al frente para levantar sus pantalones que estaban sobre sus tobillos – Entonces cuando usted diga vendré de nuevo

- Te llamaré – se giró para encararlo – pero tengo la sensación de que me duraras mucho más que cualquier otro Edward – sus uñas perfectas se pasaros por la recta mandíbula del joven provocando en él que su miembro rogara por volver a cobrar vida – y ahora…

Sacó su lengua y le lamio desde la base del cuello hasta los labios en donde los abrió para darle paso. Él por supuesto que no se negó, eso sí, tuvo que luchar a capa y espada contra la necesidad de tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo pero su instinto le decía que eso no era lo correcto. Los dedos de Isabella se enredaron en la cabellera cobriza del joven dándole ligeros tirones que terminó por encenderlos aun más. Sus lenguas batallaban como si fuera la última oportunidad para saborearse pero no lo era así que Isabella decidió mejor dejar algo para después.

- Thomas esta abajo

No le dijo nada mas antes de girarse y tomar un cigarrillo de una de esas cajetillas extrañas, era de oro blanco, carísima y hecha especialmente para ella.

- Hasta mañana mi señora

- Isabella – le corrigió echando humo por la boca - Solo cuando estemos teniendo sexo quiero que me llames señora

Una sonrisa se quiso dibujar en su rostro pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por reprimirla – Si Isabella… hasta mañana

No quería un chico sin carácter y eso es lo que iba a lograr si lo subestimaba demasiado, era mejor para todos que cuando no estuvieran desnudos él tuviera la opción de llamarla Isabella.

.

.

.

Ese día se había despertado con más ánimos pese a que no había dormido casi nada. Si, estaba extasiado por haber hecho el amor por Isabella pero también por el informe que había dejado en su escritorio el día anterior, lo más probable es que hoy le dijeran si lo hizo bien o mal así que lo único que quería era llegar luego a la empresa.

- ¿Sabes que un padre lo sabe todo no?

Las mejillas de Edward se colorearon. Puso toda su atención en su plato de cereales – No sé de lo que…

- Supongo que ya te hiciste hombre así que solo quiero pedirte algo – Miró a su padre, no tenia caso negar nada – usa siempre condón, no te fíes de las mujeres. Algunas solo buscan cazar un buen partido y tú eres uno excelente

Quiso decirle que ese no era su caso, que Isabella era todo lo contrario pero no tenia caso así que solo prefirió dejarlo tranquilo. Además, así era Emmett, un preocupado empedernido por su hijo.

- Lo sé padre… me criaste bien

- Y no sabes lo que me alegro de ello… tu… - negó pero Edward sabía que iba a nombrar a su madre

- Te amó papá… y cuídate

Se levantó para terminar de asearse y correr a la empresa. Hizo su recorrido habitual pero todo se le hizo más eterno, cuando por fin logró llegar no notó nada extraño. Seguramente aun no leían su informe y si era sincero había muy buenas probabilidades de que no le dijeran nada hasta los próximos días. Félix y Charlotte lo habían mandado a hacer algunos encargo, aunque por supuesto que los de Félix eran pedidos con amabilidad no como los de Charlotte que hasta para él era claro su coqueteo implícito, aunque tampoco había dejado de quejarse sobre la jefa mayor en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Ya eran pasado de las once de la mañana cuando volvía de entregar unos sobre en correos cuando la señora Cope lo llamó. Con el rostro sonriente de que fuera alguna buena noticia acudió a ella, pero en vez de decirle nada solo se limitó a entregarle un sobre.

- Me dieron esto para ti cariño

- Oh, muchas gracias

Aun sonriendo se apresuró a abrirlo pero en cuanto comenzó a leer la primera línea noto que no era para nada lo que pensaba, mucho menos lo que esperaba.

- Lo siento señora Cope – murmuró aun atónito el joven Cullen – es que creo que ha habido un error… - sus ojos seguían clavados en la papeleta que tenía entre sus manos. Sabía lo que aquello significaba pero no quería creerlo – yo solo soy…

- Oh cariño – la secretaria comenzó a revisar sus propios papeles para saber si había algún error, ya misma había pensado en eso cuando metió el documento en aquel sobre pero venia directamente firmado de Dirección así que no podía haber equivocación – yo no sé mucho… tiene la firma de la señorita Isabella y de verdad no creo que sea un error

Los ojos cálidos de la mujer mayor giraron hacia el joven, le dio mucha pena verlo así, no era primero ni seria el último que pasara por aquello. Ya muchos habían pasado por su puesto y todos habían corrido la misma suerte, algunos lo habían hecho por sus propios medios, otros por comodidad y los menos afortunados como Edward Cullen eran solo el producto de alguna decisión de más arriba en donde nadie tenía derecho a voz ni voto.

Los ojos le picaron, no podía entender aquello, se suponía que todo iba bien ¿Entonces porque…? – Si quieres puedo llamar a Jane, ella seguramente sabe algo mas, o quizás el señor Félix… solo dame un momento cariño – rápidamente la mujer tomó su teléfono pero este se escabullo de sus manos

- No – negó el joven devolviéndole amablemente el aparato a la mujer – yo mismo me encargaré de descubrir que significa esto – le dio una sonrisa que por supuesto no fue sincera

Sin más Edward se dio vuelta para llamar el ascensor, él no se merecía eso, él por lo menos se merecía una explicación sobre ello, había hecho todo bien, había seguido sus reglas, había firmado lo que ella le dijo, había… ¡Dios! se había acostado con ella.

Por supuesto que Edward Cullen no merecía ser despedido así.

Cuando el ascensor llegó se subió como una ráfaga y espero ansiosamente hasta que este bajara al piso dos, esos momentos sí que si le hicieron largos y como mala idea para pasarlos decidió prendar su vista a la papeleta de despido. No había motivo más que no era apto para el cargo y detallaba su finiquito, no había mayores explicaciones ni nada pero lo que más le dolía era esa perfecta forma al final del papel. Cuando el aparato llegó al segundo piso se demoró unos segundos en salir ya que no quería parecer un loco desquiciado. En cuanto Jane lo vio supo muy bien a que iba y más aun mirando la hoja arrugada que llevaba en sus manos.

- Lo siento Edward – negó ella – pero yo no pude hacer nada

Él asintió – Lo sé… pero crees que pueda hablar con la señorita Isabella un momento – sus pies se movían histéricamente

- Si. De hecho me pidió que pasaras si venias… entra – apuntó a la puerta

- Gracias

Jane quiso agregar muchas cosas más pero se contuvo, no era el momento para decirle nada de lo que había pensando.

Antes de golpear la puerta respiró hondo para escuchar el_ "pase" _suave pero dulce salido de los labios de Isabella. Cuando entró la vio con unos lentes de aumento que la hacían mucho más sexy, había bajado sin estar completamente seguro de que decir así que ahora en frente a ella sus palabras se le trabaron.

- Veo que te llegó la carta de despido – lo miró hacia arriba y estaba de piedra tal como ella se lo imaginó. Se sacó los lentes y los dejó sobre el escritorio

-¿Por… que? – medio tartamudeo dando un par de pasos al frente – no entiendo porque me despidió

- Por esto – dejó caer con algo de ruido el informé que él mismo había dejado ayer

El joven dio unos pasos más hasta tomarlo – Yo pensaba que estaba bien hecho – eso no quería decirlo en voz alta, era solo un pensamiento suyo

- Y está muy bien hecho… es muy parecido a uno que yo misma hubiera realizado. Además, tomó un papel post-it que estaba pegado en la carpeta – acá dice que te entrevistaras con una periodista experta en Wylon Enterprise

- Es verdad. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no quieres que seas un junior de Recursos Humanos – se puso de pie para tomar otra carpeta – quiero que seas un ayudante del área de Administración. Ya no trabajaras en Recursos Humanos, ahora trabajaras para un departamento que responde directamente hacia mi – y en frente de él dejó un nuevo contrato

- Yo… - iba a preguntar de que venía todo esto pero su fe en él mismo lo hizo entender que era por sus habilidades. Él se lo merecía

- En el tercer piso esta el área de Administración, vienen debajo, o arriba – rodó los ojos por su algoritmo – de mí. A ellos les delego parte de los trabajos que no alcanzo a hacer. Aun es muy pronto para que tengas un puesto mayor por eso solo estarás como ayudante del área pero no será un Junior… se te delegaran cosas de mayor responsabilidad. El sueldo por supuesto que también cambia y muchas condiciones también… tuve que despedirte porque tengo separadas las áreas y ya no tendrás vínculo alguno con Recursos Humanos, ahora trabajas para la Administración… ¿Dudas?

- Aun no entiendo lo del despido… yo pensaba que había hecho algo mal

Sonrió cruzándose de brazos – Se que muchos creen que soy una perra pero me gusta hacer las cosas de esta forma, cuando quiero ascender a alguien o promoverlo lo despido para volver a contratar, no es algo para nada común pero me ayuda a separar mis áreas y les da un incentivo a mis empleados al poder disfrutar de su finiquito, muchos lo toman como un bono – su sonrisa de pronto se volvió algo más amplia – y además, de esta forma también los tengo atentos ya que no saben a ciencia cierta si los estoy despidiendo o promoviendo. Los mantiene leales a mi empresa

Por unos segundos se planto un silencio en la oficina, Edward aun estaba procesando todo. Había pasado el susto de su vida pero ahora estaba recibiendo el mejor regala de la misma, de a poco entendía porque decían que Isabella Swan era una perra, si, lo era pero también era una muy buena jefa.

- ¿Y todo por un informe? – eso lo dijo en su mente peor también con su boca

- Y todo porque sé que tienes condiciones… parece que no solo eres un sumiso de naturaleza sino también un excelente administrador – La Cobra con su mejor pose tomó asintió al borde del escritorio esperando porque Edward firmara su nuevo contrato

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**¿Siguen por ahi?**

**Bueno, les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia.**

**Besos y miles de gracias para todas las q aun me leen x aca :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Isabella removía sus papeles buscando su celular que había quedado perdido entre ellos cuando se topó por decima vez en lo que iba del día con ese contrato que parecía sacarle la lengua cada vez que lo veía, no podía creer la enorme posa que se le formó en sus bragas mientras su joven sumiso firma su nuevo contrato y más aun cuando la miró con esos ojos verdes llenos de agradecimiento. Si no hubiera tenido tanto trabajo acumulado lo hubiera atado con el pañuelo que tenía en su cuello y lo hubiera lamido hasta dejarlo completamente ordeñado.

- ¡Callate! – en cuanto rugió esas palabras el estridente sonido de su celular se detuvo. Si, hasta los aparatos de última generación sabían que tenían que obedecer a La Cobra – acá estabas

De debajo de unos presupuestos sacó su celular. Abrió la llamada perdida y enseguida rediscó ese número apoyando el aparato en su hombro mientras trataba de poner en algo de orden en su escritorio.

- ¿No estás con la lengua de tu sumiso entre tus pliegues no? Si es así mejor hablamos más tarde

- ¡Callate Jasper! – habló con los dientes apretados – estoy trabajando y sabes muy bien que no mezclo – bueno, por lo menos se había contenido de hacerlo

- Claro – rodó los ojos ante el tono tan poco creíble de su amigo – en fin, como supongo que estas hecha una mierda y que no me contesta porque tu maldito gen desordenado no te dejaba encontrar tu teléfono voy a ser rápido – Isabella tomó su celular con sus manos listas para replicar pero no había mucho que decir – hoy te voy a presentar a María y quiero conocer a Edward

- Habla claro Jasper – dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle toda su atención a la llamada - ¿Quieres algo como una cita doble?

Escuchó un bufido a través de su celular – Bueno, algo así. Quiero presentarte a María y quiero conocer a Edward así que se me hace una buena idea

- ¿María? – no le había pasado por alto el nombre que Jasper ya había dicho dos veces - ¿así se llama la chica que está haciendo que te vuelvan a gustas los coños?

De alguna forma tenía que vengarse por lo que había dicho sobre la lengua de Edward. Sonrió con ganas al escucharlo hacer sonar sus dientes.

- ¿Molesta no?

- Cállate bruja – rezongó haciendo que ahora Isabella soltara una carcajada sonora – pero si, María es la chica de la que te hablé

- ¿Tengo que llevar mi detector anti perras?

Jasper suspiró – No lo creo pero en todo caso…

- Lo llevaré conmigo

Isabella siguió escuchando como su mejor amigo le contaba un poco más sobre María. Mientras tanto ella se concentró en abrir la plantilla de Excel donde estaba creando unas plantillas sobre los empleados por piso, quería tener un orden exacto de todos sus trabajadores.

- Entonces… ¿Vendrán?

- Hablaré con él – su vista seguía fija en su computador mientras sostenía su celular con el hombro – no va a haber problema alguno

- Si no puede no importa…

Dejó de ver el computador para tomar su celular con sus manos – Si importa, él es mío y tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga

- Bella…

- ¿No fuiste tú quien redacto mis contratos? Jasper, sabes mejor que nadie como funciona esto así que no te hagas el moralista ahora

- Lo sé, pero es que… él es mucho más joven que los anteriores

- Y mucho más sumiso también – sonrió rememorándolo

Jasper carraspeó antes de hablar – Solo… no lo obligues, no por mi por favor

- Nos vemos en la noche Jasper – lo cortó antes de que dijera algo mas – solo mándame los detalles en un mensaje que estaremos ahí a las 8. Besos

Y antes de que él pudiera decir nada mas ella trancó la llamada para volver toda su atención a la pantalla de su computador. Estuvo concentrada por al menos diez minutos antes de no ser capaz de seguir ingresando los datos que tenia esparcidos por su escritorio, de reojo vio la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla del computador donde el reloj indicaba que ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde. ¿Dónde se le había quedado la hora del almuerzo? Ya después regañaría a Jane por no recordárselo.

Con algo de indecisión tomó su celular y tecleo un rápido mensaje a Edward, "Baja" simple y conciso. Seguramente él ya se había instalado en su nuevo puesto de trabajo así que ya estaba en condiciones de ausentarse por unos segundos. En los minutos que seguramente le tomaría llegar hasta el segundo piso a Edward ella aprovechó de poner algo de orden, ya tenía ingresado una buena cantidad de datos pero aun le faltaba demasiado y esa no era una tarea que quisiera delegar, quería saber por ella misma a cada persona a la que le estaba pagando el sueldo.

Si la cena con Jasper y su novia era a las 8 eso le iba a dejar por delante una excelente noche y quizás hasta buena parte de la mañana, hace mucho que no se tomaba un tiempito para dejarse consentir y además, tenía un par de dildos y arneses que quería probar y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Ya le había dado unos días a su joven sumiso para que se adecuara a la situación así que ahora se sentía con mayor confianza para ir un poco más allá con él. Su última adquisición había sido un arnés para sus pezones y una perlar que estimulaban cualquier entrada disponible, quería usar el arnés en ella para no morirse de las ganas cuando estuviera estimulando la polla y el culito de Edward con las perlas, iba a volverlo loco y para eso lo necesitaba descansado y dispuesto así que estaba decido… mañana ellos dos se tomarían la mañana para coger como nunca.

Su intimidad estaba palpitando rogando por atención cuando dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su fantasía.

- Pasa – no dijo nada más porque su garganta no se lo permitió

- Yo… recibí un mensaje y no sabía si…

- Necesito hablar contigo – apretando un poco sus muslos para que no se le cayeran las bragas consiguió acomodarse – esta noche tenemos una cena con mi mejor amigo. Llevara a su novia para que la conozca

- Oh. Bien, ¿Es algo como una cita?

Sonrió – Si, es como una cita. Así que quiero que salgas una hora antes porque Thomas te llevara a comprar algo de ropa – lo vio con intenciones de replicar – y antes de que digas nada te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato. No me va el machismo y así como un viejo pervertido de cuarenta años puede regalarle un hermoso vestido de diseñador a su puta de turno yo puedo comprarle a mi sumiso un poco de ropa – se puso de pie con rapidez y se movió hacia Edward - ¿Dudas?

Edward movió su cabeza negando – No, sé muy bien lo que firme, es solo que quería saber que tanto puedo decir o no. No sé si su amigo…

- Él lo sabe todo – se detuvo a unos metros de él antes de atacarlo y follarselo sobre su escritorio – así que no va a haber problemas, eso sí, es mejor si actuamos normal. Sabes que estas salidas como una pareja es también parte de lo que firmaste

Siempre ponía esa clausula pero nunca la había usado, hasta ahora.

- Bien, entonces me iré a las cinco para ir con Thomas – asintió

- Él sabrá donde llevarte – se giró y tomó distancia. La Cobra cerró los ojos y pensó en su asquerosa tía para bajar su libido. Funcionó enseguida – después te dejara en tu casa. Has una maleta para mañana porque nos tomaremos la mañana – se giró para ver su rostro de sorpresa

Las dos veces anteriores que se habían visto ella lo había despachado en cuanto habían terminado, en cambio ahora le iba a dar mucho más que una noche completa.

La cabeza de Edward se removió inquieta tratando de entender todo, su diosa lo iba a llevar a conocer a uno de sus amigos y le estaba dando más de una noche para estar juntos, pero él no podía y sabia a lo que se iba a arriesgar con esto, pero por más que quisiera cambiar su destino no podía hacerlo. Ella era lo más importante que tenia él en su vida pero después de su padre. La miró y respiró hondo antes de abrir la boca.

- No puedo quedarme por la mañana – la voz del joven no pudo salir más temblorosa. Se olía a leguas su miedo

Isabella lo notó y no le gusto para nada la posición en la que la había puesto - ¿Me estas desobedeciendo?

- ¡NO! – la cabeza de Edward se movió frenéticamente de un lado hacia el otro – pero mi padre – tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta para que su voz fluyera mejor – tiene hora al médico. Yo pedí la mañana desde ayer y no puedo dejarlo solo… él… puede que lo tengan que operar y yo…

Isabella sabia a la perfección que el padre de Edward estaba enfermo y hasta de cómo había llegada a caer en el alcohol. A grandes rasgos había averiguado del accidente y de la condición en la que había quedado Emmett Cullen pero no quiso investigar más ya que ella misma sabía en carne propia lo importante que era la familia, o solo su padre en su caso, así que había respetado esa parte de su sumiso.

- Yo lo siento mucho señorita pero no puedo

Las manos del cobrizo se cerraron en puños, odiaba estar en esta posición pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, esto era algo que se le iba de más manos, su padre esta primero que todo y si tenía que correr el riesgo… lo correría.

- ¿Y si te hiciera decidir entre tu padre y yo? – alzó su rostro dándole una de esas miradas de la Cobra - ¿Qué elegirías?

Los ojos del joven se cerraron porque esa pregunta por más que le doliera no tenia duda. Era una sola la respuesta – Lo siento señorita… pero mi padre está sobre todo

Isabella asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sus ojos hipnóticos se mantuvieron pegados al joven que estaba con sus manos sudando esperando por algún movimiento de ella que no llegaba. No sabía que pensar y se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

- Lo siento – habló él – pero mi padre…

- Entonces te irás temprano en la mañana – los ojos de joven se abrieron en demasía mientras que los de ella se quedaron intactos – Thomas te llevara a tu casa y luego podrá acompañarte a la clínica con él

Cuando el ardor le llegó a los ojos comenzó a pestañear tratando de entender algo – Yo…

- Son más de las tres – Isabella ya estaba de vuelta en su sillón majestuoso mirando la hora en un exquisito reloj de oro blanco que le había regalado su padre – así que será mejor que te vayas a trabajar porque hoy te irás temprano

- Eh, si

Con rapidez Edward se puso de pie y murmuró una despedida antes de dejar esa oficina.

.

.

.

Caminó con cierto desconcierto, su día comenzó como cualquier otro, después había pensado que su trabajo no duró más de un mes pero después se dio cuenta que había sido ascendido y por sus favores sexuales sino porque Isabella no solo era bella sino que muy inteligente y había sabido ver su propia inteligencia. Cuando llegó a su nuevo piso y ya todo estaba casi listo en su cubículo pero no por ser nuevo se salvó del trabajo, las últimas tres horas se las había pasado ordenando datos, ingresándolos al computador y seleccionando otros tantos. Se demopró un tiempo pero justo antes de que su celular vibrara indicándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto había encontrado el mejor sistema que le estaba permitiendo agilizar el trabajo y minimizar tiempo, "No solo hay que ser eficaz, es mejor ser eficiente" tantas veces que le habían repetido eso en sus años de estudiante y por fin estaba poniéndolo en práctica.

Cuando abrió el mensaje de texto se desmoronó un poco pero no supo si para bien o para mal. Sin saber bien que pensar bajó hasta el segundo piso, ahora no tenía a quien darle parte de sus movimientos así que lo hizo enseguida, en cuanto habló con su Isabella se relajo y se emocionó al saber lo que le esperaba esta noche pero todo volvió a caer cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desobedeciéndola pero ni hacia tres horas que había agendado la hora al médico para su padre y que pidió permiso al jefe del departamento para ausentarse las primeras dos horas de la mañana del día siguiente. Pensó que todo iba a acabar en ese segundo sobre todo cuando eligió a su padre por sobre ella pero no, de alguna forma, La Cobra no se lo comió, lo entendió y hasta parecía que quería ayudarlo.

Las siguientes dos horas Edward se las pasó de cabeza en el computador trabajando pero justo cuando su reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde apagó todo y se levantó, los jefes del departamento ya habían salido así que por segunda vez en el día no le dio explicaciones a nadie. Cuando bajó ya estaba Thomas esperando por él quien lo llevó a una tienda exclusiva en donde se le permitió comprar a su gusto. En su vida no había tenido tiempo para ver películas ni muchas cosas pero si se informó desde siempre como lucir decente y elegante, Edward creía que un buen empresario no solo se elegí por todo lo que puede salir, sino que la presencia también cuenta y mucho, él trataba de tener el paquete completo y aunque sabia que en muchos aspecto no era perfecto por lo menos tenía confianza en elegir un atuendo adecuado para la noche.

Después de una hora más estaba saliendo de Armani con mas bolsas de las que había comprado nunca, hasta ropa interior compró para que todo quedara completo. Isabella tenía una cuenta ahí así que ni siquiera tuvo que pagar, solo elegir y cargar a su cuenta, pero por más que tuviera libertad se limitó a escoger un traje elegante, dos camisas, dos corbatas y un atuendo completo casual. Con eso iba a tener por demasiado tiempo y ya después de su nuevo cheque podría comprar más ropa para combinar. Con su traje puesto, ya de pie en su pequeño cuarto vio por primera vez al hombre que había soñado ser y no porque llevara puesto más dinero del que pensó ganar sino porque por fin le habían dado la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades, porque tenía a la mujer que quería a su lado y porque su relación con su padre estaba mejor que nunca. Si, hoy todo marchaba mejor que nunca desde la muerte de su madre en la vida de Edward Cullen.

- Supongo que si no llegas hoy a dormir no deberé llamar a la policía – Edward salió de su ensoñación y se giró para a ver a su padre

- Estaré aquí mañana temprano – le sonrió – tenemos hora al médico temprano

- Pero…

Lo cortó – Nada de peros, te llamaré cuando venga llegando e iremos al médico para saber qué pasos seguir

- Bien – Emmett se cruzó de brazos. Había escuchado a su hijo pero ahora él debía escucharlo – pero quiero que me digas de donde sacaste ese traje porque aunque no se mucho de marcas si sé que es muy costoso

Edward negó – No he hecho nada malo y por favor – le rogó – te juro que lo diré todo pero ahora no es el momento. No soy un prostituto ni estoy metido en algo ilegal, es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora. Por favor acéptalo

- Lo acepto – asintió mirando a su hijo – porque sé muy bien que estás diciendo la verdad pero te tomaré la palabra y me tendrás que decir todo en su momento

- Lo haré padre

- Y me tendrás que presentar a esta chica – lo apuntó – solo espero que sea más temprano que tarde

A esto Edward solo asintió, tomó sus cosas y bajó ya que Thomas aun lo estaba esperando, Isabella los iba a esperar en el departamento, así que tenían que pasar por ella. Cuando llegó al último escalón metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para comprobar que tenía el regalo que aun no le podía entregar a su ángel. El camino hacia el departamento no fue nada y ni siquiera se tuvo que bajar cuando llegaron, solo esperar por diez minutos hasta que ella abriera la puerta. No sabía bien que tenia puesto porque sus ojos se concentraron en los de ella, le bastaba solo eso para saber que estaba hermosa.

- Perfecto – murmuró La Cobra – tienes un excelente gusto Edward

- Muchas gracias señora – prefirió inmediatamente meterse en su papel de sumiso

- Por ahora soy Isabella – cruzo sus piernas dándole una buena vista al joven que enseguida desvió su mirada a ellas – ya cuando lleguemos al departamentos volverás a llamarme señorada

Edward asintió, esta era su oportunidad – Yo… te compré algo – metió la mano a su bolsillo pero por un segundo se arrepintió, era solo una pulsera de cuero que no iba a combinar nunca con ningún atuendo de Isabella Swan – no se…

- Dámelo – ante él se extendió una mano que no podía dejar estirada por nada del mundo así que no le quedó más remedio que poner en ella la pulsera

- La compre para tu cumpleaños pero como pasó tanto recién ahora puedo dártela

- Es…

Los finos dedos de Isabella se pasearon por la pulsera de cuero, no tenia mayor gracia que su sencillez pero eso le bastó a la mujer con más poder y dinero de todo Nueva York, con su patrimonio podía comprarlo casi todo pero creyó en ese momento que nada de dinero podría comprar nunca lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no era la pulsera en sí, era el gesto de parte de Edward de comprarle algo que seguramente era especial, un simple regalo de cumpleaños y porque si, nada que podía encargarle a alguien más, seguramente él mismo lo había elegido y lo había pagado con sus escasos dólares. Mil veces mejor regalo. Por un momento quiso demostrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero a último momento endureció su rostro y decidió que era mejor no demostrar nada, por lo menos aun no.

- Muchas gracias – asintió con cortesía – pero de verdad no tenias porque molestarte

- Yo… no ha sido ninguna molestia, solo… lo vi y pensé en ti

Isabella cerró los ojos y los abrió para meter la pulsera en su cartera – Creo que no combina con mi vestimenta, lo siento – no lo miró para decirlo pero él no estaba triste, al contrario, estaba feliz de saber que ella no había guardado

Quizás no ahora, pero algún día Edward cambiaria esa pulsera de cuero por una de diamantes.

Un par de minutos después el auto que era conducido por Thomas se detuvo en uno de los restorán más conocidos de todo Nueva York, era probable que hubieran hasta paparazis por los alrededores así que antes de bajar, Isabella tomó la mano de Edward.

- Puede que nos saque alguna foto y que mañana este en todos lados. No quiero que comentes nada en el trabajo pero si alguien siquiera insinúa que su asenso tiene que ver con lo que tenemos me lo informaras ¿sí?

- Entendido – él tampoco quería que se mezclaran las cosas pero no había nada mejor que todos supieran que esa chica estaba con él por más que ella tuviera el control, eso no quitaba que eran sus labios los que se posaban en ella – cualquier cosa te avisare

Y en un gesto totalmente espontaneo Edward la besó, jamás pensó tomar una decisión como esa pero cualquier duda quedó de lado en cuanto su lengua encontró a la de Isabella. La masajeo con cuidado teniendo en cuanta en sus besos anteriores con ella, sabía que le gustaba que fuera delicado y que no dejara que sus dientes interfirieran así que eso hizo. Él tomó la iniciativa pero enseguida le entregó el control a ella quien lo besó de tal forma que no pudo controlar su hombría la que se levantó enseguida en busca de acción.

- Hoy te enseñaré tantas cosas – le susurró en el oído antes de mordérselo – pero ahora controla esa exquisita polla tuya antes de que llames la atención de alguna perra en celos

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió y respiró hondo antes de bajar. Cuando ambos estuvieron al aire libre casi saltó de alegría al sentir como la mano de ella se enredaba en la suya, quizás fuera un sueño o alguna ilusión pero le importaba una mierda. Era feliz.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta entrar al restaurant en donde se les guio hacia su mesa, Isabella se detuvo en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo sentado al lado de hermosa morena, si, tendría que guardar su arma porque su instinto le decía que esta no era una perra como el resto.

- Jasper Hale – antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, una blanca mano se estiró frente a Edward – es un gusto conocerte por fin. ¡Dios! esta noche será genial

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Capitulo aca y en el Blog un poquito mas adelantado.**

**Ojala q les guste si es q aun alguien lee por aqui :)**

**Chicos, si quieres encontrarme en facebook busquenme por "Joha Fics" y twitter por "Leovivoysiento"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Edward miró a Isabella mientras su mano era sacudida por el rubio, ella solo resopló y se encogió de hombros, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo para saber todas las perversiones que estaba pensando.

- Ya sabes _Dulce_ – miró a su amiga – si algún día quieres que tu chico aquí – apuntó con las labios a Edward – aprenda lo que es el buen sexo anal solo debes llamarme

El rostro del joven se desfiguró inmediatamente y sin pensar en ser grosero y mucho menos homofóbico retiró su mano, solo porque su brazo cayó como peso muerto.

- Maldito Hale – los ojos de Isabella resplandecieron pero su amigo ni se inmutó – deja tranquilo a Edward – habló lento y pausado pero de nuevo, el rubio no la tomó en cuenta – bien – se rindió por fin - ¿Podemos sentarnos a comer? – Edward saliendo de su estupor retiró la silla de su ama dándole espacio para sentarse – entonces… - ahora sus ojos café profundo por fin fueron hacia la chica morena que permanecía sentada y sin decir nada – tú debes ser la novia de Jasper

- María – extendió la mano hacia la castaña quien demoró unos considerables segundos en tomarla – se que eres la mejor amiga de Jasper así que no te diré como soy, dejaré que te hagas tu propia opinión sobre mi

Para Isabella Swan existían solo dos personas importantes en este mundo y una de ellas estaba sentado en frente suyo y apostaba que no se iba a demorar mucho en entregarle su corazón a esa morena, él era así después de todo y su misión en esta vida era cuidarlo de que ninguna ave rapiña viniera por su alma.

María sabia suficiente de La Cobra para saber que no sacaba nada con querer ser de su agrado, su mejor estrategia era dejar que ella misma viera lo mucho que se estaba enganchando de ese chico rubio con ojitos soñadores y con una mente demasiado abierta pero hermosa. María de verdad quería que su relación funcionara, no le importaba si él era bisexual o si se había acostado con hombres, solo le importaba el presente y ese presente era mucho más importante quedar bien ante Isabella que ante cualquier otra persona para poder conquistar por completo a ese hermoso rubio.

- Lo haré – declaró por fin la castaña

- Bien – interrumpió el joven rubio – ahora que ambos interrogamos a asustamos a quienes teníamos que interrogar y asustar podemos comer

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Isabella era algo que el joven Cullen nunca pensó en ver, no había miramientos ni segundas intenciones en ella, era solo una sonrisa dirigida a alguien muy especial. El peso de los celos no se quedó lejos del pecho de Edward ya que le hubiera encantado ser él quien provocara esos sentimientos en ella pero por lo menos se conformaba mucho con saber que esas miradas entre los mejores amigos no tenían ni una gota de lujuria presente.

- Edward – de nuevo el rubio llamó la atención del joven - ¿Cómo te está tratando mi amiga?

Antes de nada él miró a su ama y solo cuando ella asintió él se dispuso a abrir la boca – La verdad es que ella es fabulosa conmigo – sin quererlo recordó lo maravillosamente bien que lo había entendido con el tema de su padre – Isabella es mucho más de lo que cualquier persona es capaz de ver

Jasper asintió sin ninguna expresión, eso es lo que él quería escuchar, desde la muerte de Tayler su amiga había estado tan sola en la parte sentimental que a veces se odiaba por no haberla podido ayudar pero ahora, conociendo por fin a Edward Cullen vio un resquicio de luz en el camino romántico de su amiga.

- Ya ves – ella tomó su copa de champaña costosa y le dio un sorbo – soy todo un amor cariño. Pero ahora es mi turno, María – la chica se envaró para ponerle toda su atención – ¿Sabes todo acerca de Jasper?

- Si – ella respondió enseguida – lo conocí cuando acompañe a un grupo de mis amigos a ese Club y él siempre fue sincero conmigo

Isabella asintió estudiando a la chica. Su sensor anti perras estaba activado al máximo y no estaba recibiendo ninguna vibra de la mujer lo que no le hizo apagarlo por completo pero si bajar un poco la potencia para disfrutar con mayor calma de la cena. Su concentración se fue hacia su acompañante cuando lo vio demasiado recto viendo la carta, los precios del lugar eran exorbitantes pero él no debía preocuparse por nada, era ella quien se iba a encargar de la cuenta de todos, así es como lo hacía siempre que alguien comía con ella y eso él tenía que saberlo a estas alturas.

No quería seguir notándolo tenso y ya mucho había aguantado con las bromas de su amigo y su propio interrogatorio a María así que para relajarlo un poco escabulló su mano por debajo de la pierna hasta que logró encontrarla el muslo de su sumiso quien enseguida se tensó el doble, pero eso solo le duró hasta que la mano de Isabella subió lo suficiente para dejarle exquisitas cosquillas que subieron hasta su polla y pasaron por su columna vertebral. Edward dudaba que estuviera bien estar con una erección en un lugar tan publico pero no había forma en el infierno de que la mano de la castaña en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo no le provocara reacciones, quiso decirle que la quitara pero no era quien para decirle nada así que en lugar de seguir preocupándose por el resto dejó que esas maravillosas cosquillas siguieran recorriendo toda su anatomía.

La Cobra sabía lo que su tacto estaba provocando en el joven y lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a ellos así que cuando pudo abarcar su polla y darse cuenta de lo dura que estaba por ella se rindió, debía dejar algo para más tarde cuando llegaran a su departamento. Edward respiró aliviado y frustrado a la vez, quería que ella se comiera su polla delante de todos pero a la vez no quería que nadie más pudiera gozar de ese espectáculo así que en lugar de pensar más en el asunto se concentró en la mejor manera de hacer dormir a su entrepierna.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí

Tres de las cuatro personas de la mesa reconocieron enseguida esa voz tan chillona y se giraron los suficiente para ver como Alice estaba de pie frente a ellos luciendo lo que solo se podía considerar como un pedazo de tela, detrás de ella y completamente blanco estaba Aro Volturi, el hombre que desde hace meses estaba teniendo el mas sórdido sexo con Victoria y Alice, algo que si se filtraba en lo mas mínimo a la prensa arruinaría por completo su carrera. Debería haber huido cuando vio que la puta de Alice se acerca a Isabella pero no le dio tiempo, ya tenía sobre él esos ojos hipnóticos de La Cobra.

- Perra – fue el saludo acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Isabella hacia su primera – y Aro Volturi – el nombre del hombre lo canturreo haciendo que este tragara pesado – pero miren que sorpresa mas fabulosa – se giró por completo teniendo espacio para cruzar sus piernas y darle una buena vista de lo imposible a aquel vejestorio – siempre es un agrado saber que el futuro de mi primita está en manos de alguien como tu Aro – aun de espaldas tomó su copa de champaña para darle un sorbo – bueno, y el de mi tía también

Aro quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas no le respondían, ella sabía todo y si había alguien a quien hasta los políticos corruptos y sanguinarios le temían era a Isabella Swan, ella no era una mujer común y corriente y hasta muchos dudaban siquiera que fuera humana, pensaban que era más como una bestia salida del infierno para hacer que todos esos hombres que eran felices y se creían superiores por tener una polla y dos bolas entre las piernas se tragaran sus palabras y se arrepintieran de muchos de sus actos.

- Jasper – Alice ignorando todo ese intercambio de palabras y miradas solo estaba concentrada en el joven rubio – es bueno verte. No viniste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

- Alice – el joven rubio solo asintió en su dirección – creo que será mejor que te retires, estamos en una cena privada

La mano del joven rodeó a María haciendo que Alice siguiera el gesto – Pero… tu eres gay, por eso nunca…

- ¿Qué? – pocas veces alguien podía presenciar palabras con tanto veneno saliendo de la boca de Jasper - ¿Por eso nunca me fije en ti? Que equivocadas estas, mi condición sexual no tiene nada que ver con eso… y como vez – sus ojos se dulcificaron al ver a la morena – tal parece ser después de todo que si me gustan las mujeres

Edward y María estaban totalmente ajenos de todo ellos ya que aunque estaban pegados mirando toda la situación lo lograban entender prácticamente nada.

Jasper quería golpear a Alice y humillarla, ella y Victoria habían sido las únicas personas que se habían ganado su odio y estaba seguro que lo seguirían haciendo, si tan solo dejaran en paz a su amiga él podría dejar de odiarlas pero eso era imposible, los malditos genes de la madre de Bella estaban podridos y se multiplicaban cada día mas en el cuerpo de esas dos perras.

- Aro… será mejor que te lleves a mi primita de aquí – él asintió enseguida – y que mañana te pases a primera hora por mi oficina ¿de acuerdo? – la manzana de Adán del hombre tembló – ya me echaron a perder la velada y estoy esperando impaciente a que esta mejore así que… - hizo un gesto en el que Aro tomó a Alice del brazo

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho maldita! – si lo que Alice quería era hacer un escándalo se iba a tener que conformar con hacerlo sola porque nadie iba a participar con ella mucho menos La Cobra

La mano de Isabella se levantó solo lo justo y necesario para que dos guardias del restaurant que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos se acercaran – Elige – habló con calma – o sales por ti misma o tu huesudo y usado trasero caerá en la acera… ¿Si andas con bragas hoy no?

Antes de que las palabras de Alice dejaran su garganta, el agarre de Aro se intensificó arrastrándola por el lugar, muchas miradas se había girado pero solo un poco, ese lugar solo albergaba a lo mejor de todo Nueva York y lamentablemente mientras más dinero tienes también más cadáveres en el armario escondes y todos sabían a la perfección que a La Cobra no había que estimularla a buscarlos.

Afuera hacia frio y el pobre pedazo de tela en el cuerpo de Alice poco hacia sobre ello – Esto no se quedará así – con rapidez sacó su celular desde su bolso. Rebuscó con rapidez entre sus contactos ese número que hace tanto no usaba - ¿Esme?... necesito que hagas algo por mi…. y que el infierno te venga a buscar si no lo haces

Sola parada en la calle parecía una prostituta en busca de algún cliente, porque hasta Aro la abandonó, el hombre sabia que debía haberlo hecho hace mucho pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, esas dos perras tendrían que arreglárselas sin él, de todas formas a él no le iba a faltar algún coño barato que follarse.

.

Cuando Isabella se giró hacia sus acompañantes María y Edward fijaron su vista en ella, en cambio Jasper bufó y tomó un largo trago de su champaña.

- Es mi prima – habló en un tono normal, sin cinismo ni dureza – y es una verdadera perra. Siento mucho el espectáculo pero si no la detenía había muy buenas probabilidades de que mañana estuviéramos en primera plana

- Entiendo –la morena miró a su acompañante con los ojos entrecerrados ya que esta seguía callado. Más tarde le preguntaría que había sido todo eso – la familia a veces es complicada – le sonrió a La Cobra quien solo asintió

El joven Cullen aun no decía nada pero si se giró solo hacia su ama - ¿Estás bien?

- Estaré bien cuando te tenga amarrado a mi cama Edward

El joven sonrió satisfecho ya que conocía poco acerca de la relación entre Isabella y su prima pero si estaba más que seguro que no era para nada buena. La mirada de Alice le provocaba retorcijón de estomago, no era como la de la castaña, de ella decían que sus ojos eran hipnóticos y él había comprobado en carne propia que así era pero a pesar de eso para Edward los ojos de su ama seguían siendo simplemente maravillosos, en cambio esos ojos azules de su primera eran malvados, la chica no debía tener más de 18 años y apostaba su tan necesario sueldo que había vivido cosas que ni siquiera alguien con el tripe de su experiencia había visto, así que si, era importante para Edward saber que Isabella estaba bien después de verla, porque él mismo no estaba seguro de haber aguantado bien tanto odio destilando de ella.

La presencia de Aro pasó prácticamente inadvertida para el resto y por el bien de la castaña todos prefirieron dejar de lado el incidente y seguir disfrutando de la velada. Por lo que restó de ella nadie volvió a tocar ningún tema desagradable, al contrario, Edward y Jasper se dieron cuenta que compartían la misma afición por lo anime de los 80 y 90 logrando mantener una conversación bastante agradable en la que participaron todos. María e Isabella encontraron un punto en común en Jasper, ya que la morena también tenía como mejor amigo a un chico gay y de esa forma lograron compartir divertidas anécdotas en donde más de una vez tuvieron que hacerse pasar por sus novias para salvarlos de las garras de una loca mujer. Pese a que la condición sexual del rubio ahora estaba bastante clara para su amiga, Isabella prefirió guardarse sus comentarios para cuando estuvieran solos pero se quedó tranquila al verlos tan insertos en su relación. Quizás Jasper mañana podía despertar y querer volver a estar con un hombre pero la basta experiencia de La Cobra le decía que eso no pasaría, por lo menos por ahora.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado el mesero que los había estado atendiendo se acercó con un recibo hacia Isabella, no hubo cuenta de por medio ni mucho menos dinero, ella poseía su propia cuenta en el lugar y todo era cargado en ella, incluyendo una generosa propina a quien los sirvió. Para cuando todos estuvieron listos la castaña se excusó por unos segundos, pese a que el incidente con su prima no había pasado a mayores debía asegurarse que eso no volviera a ocurrir y mucho menos en ese lugar.

El Gerente estaba esperándola en su oficina en donde sin que ella pudiera decirle nada él se disculpó ofreciéndole la cena gratis, Isabella no tenía ganas ni mucho tiempo de discutir así que solo le dio una advertencia _"nunca más"_ y salió rauda del lugar para llegar cuanto antes a su departamento.

.

Jasper y María estaban felices hablando de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban a Isabella de pie en la entrada, en cambio Edward vagaba su vista por la decoración, poco sabia de ello pero si estaba más que seguro que todo ahí era carísimo. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no notó a la mujer que se le había acercado.

- Hola… mi nombre es Jena – el joven como todo buen caballero estiró su mano para saludarla - ¿Cómo te llamas tu guapo?

- Edward – soltó su mano por instinto con gran rapidez

- Oh… bien – la chica se dio cuenta que el joven estaba algo nervioso, así que solamente sacó el papel que tenía preparado y se lo tendió – ahora tengo que irme pero me encantaría verte alguna otra vez

No sabía qué hacer así que pensando en lo que sería más lógico y mas caballeroso aceptó el papel metiéndoselo en el bolsillo sin siquiera abrirlo para saber que estaba escrito en el, ya más tarde podría botarlo.

- Llámame – Edward frunció el ceño al verla irse

¡Claro! Habló en su mente, seguramente era el número de teléfono de ella, pobre chica, el joven no tenía ninguna intención de llamarla. Pero más pobre él ya que los ojos asesinos de La Cobra están atentos a él mientras planificaba el primer castigo de su sumiso.

Se acercó con gran decisión hacia sus amigos en donde la despedida fue bastante rápida, Jasper y María estaban casi tan desesperados como ellos por llegar a su casa y follar toda la noche. El rubio le pidió su número de celular a Edward y le dio el suyo, ya había hablado eso con Isabella y ella no tuvo problemas sobre todo porque ya había mandado a investigar a la novia del rubio.

Thomas estaba de pie frente al auto de La Cobra con la puerta abierta para ellos. Se subieron sin decir palabra alguna pero el instinto varonil de dijo al joven Cullen que algo estaba mal.

- Señora – estaban solos así que tenía que volver a su papel - ¿Algo anda mal?

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en esas esmeraldas y sin dejar de verlo metió su mano en el bolsillo del joven para extraer el papel que hace minutos se había guardado – Pasa – lo alzó para que lo viera – que acabas de ganarte tu primer castigo Edward

Quizás debía estar asustado pero su polla no pensó igual y saltó contenta ante tales palabras.

.

.

.

La música de _Du musst ein_de Die Prinzen sonaba por toda la sala de Charlie Swan transportándolo por unos momentos a esas raíces alemanas que a veces sentía que estaba perdiendo. Un día de semana pasadas las diez de la noche y sentado solo en su sofá de cuero natural con una copa de cristal con whisky alemán, era algo normal para él pero no todo se sentía normal, el instinto asesino de los Swan le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, el ambiente era el mismo, la música que escucha era reproducida de su disco original, la copa en su mano era la misma que había mandado a traer desde Francia hace tres años atrás y el whisky en ella era parte de la cosecha que había mandado a hacerle su hija para la navidad pasada. Todo parecía estar bien a simple vista pero para Charlie Swan no bastaba esa simple vista.

Cuando la música terminó de sonar dando paso a la segunda pista el sonido del teléfono de la mansión sonó haciéndolo saber que eso era lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Lo tomó preparado para todo, menos para escucharla…

- ¿Hola?

- Charlie – los ojos café del hombre rápidamente pasaron a resplandecer – tanto tiempo sin escucharte querido

La copa que tenía en su mano estuvo a punto de ser arrojada sobre la pared pero si lo hacia ella lo iba a escuchar y eso era darle en el gusto - ¿Qué quieres? – vació el contenido de su copa en su garganta

- ¿Acaso no puedo llamar solo para saludar?

- Solo dime que es lo que quieres – los ojos de Charlie Swan se cerraron con fuerzas mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para no salirse de su centro

- Solo quiero volver Charlie… nada más. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo y…

- ¡NO! – rugió el hombre sacando esa veta los Swan que pocos habían visto en él – ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE QUIERAS, TU NO VAS A VOLVER ESME – escupió su nombré con todo el asco que le producía hasta el pensar en ella

La respiración de la mujer se aceleró y la de él también – No puedes impedirme que…

- ¿Quieres probarme? Solo dímelo y lo haré… tenemos un trato pero si piensas romperlo no me va a importar una mierda hacerte desaparecer

La voz del padre de La Cobra era afilada y aterradora, pese a que no volvió a alzarla así era mucho peor y quien lo viera entendería enseguida de donde había sacado Isabella esa forma de impartir terror con solo unas cuentas palabras.

A la vez que sostenía el teléfono de plata en su oído cogió su celular y buscó el número de Zafrina, solo faltaba una insinuación por parte de Esme para que lo apretara y firmara esa sentencia de muerte que debió hacer efectiva hace tantos años atrás. Su amiga se lo advirtió en ese momento pero él no le hizo caso, estaba dolido, roto y no podía darse el lujo de convertirse en un asesino cuando debía cuidar y darle el ejemplo a su hermosa hija pero ahora le importaba una mierda, siempre supo que ese error cometido hace tanto tiempo atrás iba a volver por él y que en ese momento no podía dejar que la mano de temblara otra vez.

- Esme – volvió a escupir su nombre – solo necesito hacer una llamada para que tu cuerpo aparezca flotando en el _Donau _– el nombre del rio Danubio salió de sus labios en un perfecto alemán – mañana mismo, así que te lo digo una vez más… acepta esta mierda como es y no vuelvas a molestarme

- ¿Cómo está Isabella?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Charlie Swan para cortar la llamada con Esme y marcar el número de Zafrina.

- Volvió y la quiero muerta. No tengas consideración Zafrina

- No puedo Charlie – la voz de la mujer estaba agitada y se notaba que estaba en movimiento – me acaban de llamar para decirme que se les escapó… la están buscando

- ¡Y PORQUE NO ME LLAMASTE! – se levantó rugiendo y ahora si estrellando la copa de fino cristal en la pared de su sala

- Cariño. Tranquilízate – Zafrina sabía muy bien como se ponía su amigo con ese tema así que ni siquiera pensó en molestarse por ese grito – estoy camino al aeropuerto y te juro que la encontraré. En cuanto sepa más te juro que te llamaré

- Preguntó por Bella – se dejó caer con fuerza en el sofá uniéndose al máximo – yo solo… no puedo dejar que Esme vuelva. Si la encuentra…

- Tranquilo – ahora la voz de la mujer también era dura – antes de que encuentre a Bella la encontraré yo y tu juro que daremos por cerrado este capítulo como debió ser hace tanto

Charlie murmuró un _"adiós" _para después colgar y estirarse para alcanzar una foto de su hija en donde salía con una hermosa trenza en su castaño cabello y balanceándose en el columpio que él le mandó a instalar en el jardín de su casa cuando cumplió los tres años. Era solo una bebé en esa foto y aunque hayan pasado 22 años de aquello para él lo seguía siendo así que no le importaba ser un maldito asesino… iba a matar a Esme antes de permitir que siquiera la viera a la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo aca.**

**Chicos, estoy haciendo un OS para Navidad, en mi face pueden leer el summary y el mini adelanto que deje, ojala que se pasen :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Hasta el momento, Edward solo conoció una parte del departamento de Isabella pero aun no había tenido el placer de entrar a su templo sagrado, su secreto más oscuro, su máximo placer… su cuarto de juegos. El departamento contaba con tres dormitorios de los cuales dos estaban juntos, en cuanto La Cobra firmó el contrato de compra-venta mandó de destruir la pared que los separaba, a poner aislantes de sonidos y a pintar todo de negro. De a poco ella misma junto a un empleado de confianza comenzó a llenarlo de sus juguetes favoritos logrando conseguir más de cien metros cuadrados de puro placer.

Luego de la pequeña charla en el auto no volvieron a hablar hasta que entraron al departamento, el joven Cullen solo se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta esperando instrucciones pero se equivocó ya que estaba vez la lección no sería en la sala y así se lo hizo saber su ama cuando con solo un movimiento de su dedo índice lo obligó a que la siguiera.

Las puertas del cuarto de juego llevaban demasiado meses sin abrirse y hoy por fin La Cobra tenia la excusa perfecta para divertirse de verdad.

- ¿Qué… es… eso? – las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del chico obligándolo a toser para destrabarlas

Isabella se excitó con su temor – Esto cariño, – pasó la mano por la enorme estructura que le había llamado la atención al joven – es un arnés… y aquí te voy a amarrar

Edward optó sabiamente por tragarse cualquier palabra que haya querido decir, en lugar de eso se mantuvo estoico y esperando por la siguiente instrucción que no tardo en llegar. Un suave "desnúdate" le indicó lo que tenía que hacer, lo hizo a una velocidad prudente, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, lo justo para que La Cobra se sintiera complacida.

- Ahora sube las manos sobre las barras altas – Edward miró hacia arriba viendo como dos barras de algo se extendían haciendo la forma justa para que pusiera sus brazos ahí – más arriba – le indicó cuando lo vio con los brazos apenas alzados

Edward asintió - ¿Así señora?

Se estiró tanto que sus músculos se flexionaron haciendo que las glándulas salivares de Isabella se activaras obligándola a mantener la boca cerrada para no gotear. Aunque la boca no fue lo único que tuvo que mantener cerrado para no mojar el piso.

- Bien – despejó sus ideas paseándose por detrás de él para amarrarlo con las cuerdas que colgaban de las barras - ¿Duele? – el chico no había emitido ningún sonido con el primer tirón de cuerdas

- No señora – unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer por el rostro del joven pero con aplomo supo contenerlas

La castaña sonrió complacida pero no tanto, quería escucharlo rogar un poquito antes que se doblegara por completo, él tenía que entender que al estar con ella ni siquiera un mísero numero de teléfono podía obtener, ella era de relaciones exclusivas y que el infierno se abriera si algún día aceptaba compartir a alguno de sus hombres con cualquier perra en celo que circulaba por Nueva Yorks. Los músculos le dolían al cobrizo pero su polla lo hacía más, le rogaba porque pidiera atención exclusiva pero Edward no podía rendirse, tenía que aguantar, había hecho mal y ahora lo entendía, lo que menos quería en su vida era decepcionar a Isabella pero si con ello conseguía verla tan sexy tratando de castigarlo quizás conseguía buscar alguna otra forma para enojarla.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No – su respuesta no dejó lugar a dudas. Fue claro y demostró seguridad

Isabella sonrió complacida – No señora – lo reprendió dándole el primer tirón a la cuerda que tenía en sus manos

El rostro del joven se contrajo de dolor pero también de excitación. Sus bíceps se estiraron tanto que no dudó haber quedado con un calambre en sus músculos.

- No señora – se corrigió con los ojos cerrados, aun cuando ya había tenido una muestra del castigo

- ¿Sabes? – La Cobra se paseó alrededor de su sumiso respirando con calma y disfrutando del momento – creo que tendré que castigarte más seguido – su voz tenía una mezcla perfecta entre lujuria y determinación

Paró su recorrido justo frente a él en donde sus piernas se abrían dejando libre el camino hacia el pecado. La visión de Edward amarrado con todos sus músculos marcados y tensos hizo que la castaña sintiera su clítoris palpitar y rogar por un poco de atención. Para Edward la situación no era menos caliente, su señora estaba de pie frente a él mirando fijo su cuerpo y chorreando un chocolate de deseo… deseo por él. En ese momento lo entendió, él también contaba con algo, se sintió poderoso. Sintió el poder que tenía, el que estaba dejándole claro que pese a ser él el sumiso aun así tenía poder sobre La Cobra.

- ¿Quieres que te la chupe? – quizás una mamada a Edward podía darle placer pero no de la forma en la que estaba pensando Isabella

- Si señora… – habló solo en su surroso por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta – por favor

Ella solo sonrió y se agachó para llevarse el pene de su sumiso a la boca, no hubo miramientos, fue sin preámbulos a engullirlo haciéndolo gemir de tanto placer que no puso evitar mover sus caderas. Solo falta que las uñas de La Cobra se enterraran en sus nalgas para que él entendiera que debía dejar quietas sus caderas, y la verdad es que el joven Cullen era capaz de soportar cualquier tortura si su ama estaba chupándole la polla pero ella no pensaba lo mismo y en cuanto lo escuchó gimiendo de placer supo que debía parar, aunque ella se moría por tragarse su semen se controló y se separó de su cuerpo. Su sonrisa matadora se clavó en los ojos verdes de él diciendo solo con ellos que esta noche no iba a obtener lo que quería.

- ¿Leíste algo de BDSM? – Edward sabía que su voz le iba a fallar así que solo asintió – entonces supongo que leíste que uno de los principales castigos es no permitir que el sumiso se corra – un gemido lastimero se escapó sin control de su pecho – así que esperó que tus bolas no se caigan porque esta noche no disfrutaras de ningún orgasmo, solo placer – se le acercó amenazadoramente hasta que logró estar a su altura. Lo tomó de los cabellos y para girarlo a la altura de su rostro – pero nada de llegar al final ¿Esta claro? – con esfuerzo por la posición volvió a asentir

El deseo por esos labios entreabiertos hizo que Isabella lo besara perimiéndole de paso que probara algo de su esencia en su boca, para ella no había nada mas excitante que chupar una polla y después besar, era una mezcla de sabores perfectos y malditamente apasionantes. Quizás esos labios no tenían más sabor que el propio de ella, pero para el joven bastó con saber en donde había estados esos labios para que su pene doliera aun más.

- Suficiente

En un rincón del cuarto había una pequeña repisa con varios juguetes, muchos eran para castigos mayores, Edward era solo un principiante y ya el tenerlo amarrado sin posibilidad de que se corriera era un castigo por si solo para él. Pero ella quería un poquito más así que se decidió por la fusta, uno de sus elementos preferiros, no acostumbraba a dejar marcas pero sentir el cuero sobre el cuerpo de sus sumisos le provocaba un placer máximo, el saberlos expuestos a su azote, esperando por él, no sabiendo si llegaría o no era más placer que el mismo azote. Y así lo hizo, paseo la fusta por el cuerpo de Edward quien dio un respingó al sentir el cuero frio sobre su caliente cuerpo. Aun no había alzado la fusta para asentar el primer golpe esperó hasta estar a la altura de sus pezones que pese a quizás no eran como los de las mujeres si estaban bastantes sensibles, primeros los rodeó con el cuero y sin que él lo esperara lo azotó, nada muy fuerte, solo lo justo para que el cobrizo gimiera y se retorciera sin lograr mayor movimiento del que las cuerdas le permitían.

- ¿Duele?

- No señora – si le dolía pero solo un poco y no pensaba decirlo

- ¿Aun recuerdas tus palabras de seguridad? – si, Isabella podía ser una dominatrix de primera pero no era una desalmada, jamás haría algo en contra la voluntad de sus sumisos

Él cerró los ojos antes de hablar - Si señora pero no tengo intensiones de usarlas

- Bien porque ahora yo necesito mi liberación

Poniéndose delante de Edward, la castaña se subió a un pequeño banquito que la dejaba mas a la altura del joven, o más bien, nivelaba los sexos de ambos. Tomándose un poco más de tiempo, La Cobra se desnudó dándole una muy buena vista a su sumiso quien no despegó los ojos de su cuerpo en ningún momento hasta que por fin quedó desnuda. Así mismo se le acercó sin tocarlo más de la cuenta y sin dejarlo siquiera mirar tomó su miembros con sus manos y se penetró por sí misma. Ambos gimieron espontáneamente ante ello pero Edward se tuvo que controlar mucho mas ya que no tenia permitido correrse y menos disfrutar aunque le fue imposible no hacerlo ya que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Isabella le provocaba éxtasis al por mayor.

En un par de embestidas, La Cobra sintió sus paredes tensarse y como su cuerpo se estremecía dándole un orgasmo exquisito, la visión de Edward amarrado y sirviendo solamente de polla penetradora la hizo llegar en menos tiempo.

- Ohhhhh – gimió alto pero sin especificar nada. Siempre trataba de mantener su boca cerrada para que esta no la traicionara a la hora del clímax – ohhh excelente polla Edward – para terminar enredó una de sus piernas en su cadera haciendo que llegara más profundo – si… asiiiiiiiii

Alargó la "i" hasta que su voz se apagó justo al tiempo en que ella se separaba para no darle ninguna oportunidad al joven de correrse.

La habitación estaba cargada de sexo. El castigo había sido simple y conciso, perfecto para una primera vez y eso Edward lo supo, la experiencia fue maravillosa, descubrió cosas nuevas de él y de su ama.

- Muchas gracias – murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué?

Isabella había ido a buscar una bata de seda que guardaba en el cuarto pero quedó con ella a la mitad de su cuerpo ante los agradecimientos de Edward.

- Muchas gracias señora – volvió a repetir – gracias por haber sido considerada esta primera vez conmigo y le prometo que nunca más aceptaré el numero de nadie

En ese momento Isabella tuvo los peores sentimientos encontrados. La naturaleza sumisa de Edward salió a flote dándole mucho poder pero también demostrándole el poder que tenia él sobre ella, esos ojos verde dispuestos a satisfacerla le provocaban tantas cosas que si no se anda con cuidado iba a correr más riesgos de los que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

- Solo comparte mejor – asintió abrochando las tiras de tu bata – ahora – se acercó a las cuerdas – será mejor que duermas, mañana tienes medico con tu padre muy temprano

El corazoncito del joven sonrió contento pero solo un poco, ya sabía cómo eran las cosas y no quería pensar cosas que después no iban a ser. Ya listos y fuera del cuarto de juego ambos relajaron sus actitudes, tal y como le gustaba a La Cobra, una cosa es dominar adentro del cuarto y otra cosa muy distinta era la vida fuera de él, aunque su naturaleza dominante no durmiera, jamás pensaría utilizar un látigo en otro lugar que no sea la habitación negra.

- Lo más probable es que mañana salga en todos los diarios nuestra cena… te comenzaran a seguir y a escarbar en tu vida así que antes de que te vayas afuera del departamento te esperan dos guardaespaldas

- Si señora – asintió él no teniendo otra opción

- Llegó el momento Edward – se giró para verlo directamente – a partir de mañana no solo eres mi sumiso… serás mi pareja pero ¿Estás listo para esto?

- Si – asintió tan rápido no pudiendo esconder su entusiasmo

- Entonces mañana serás oficialmente mi novio Edward Cullen

La sonrisa del joven no podía esconderse y la de Isabella tampoco al verlo tan dispuesto para ella. Él era hermoso y no solo por fuera, ese amor hacia su padre significaba mucho más para ella que cualquier polla grande o cuerpo fornido, así que bastante contenta con su decisión se puso de puntillas y lo besó castamente ya que él aun estaba castigado.

- Vamos a dormir

Esa mano que le extendió La Cobra estaba dándole paso a muchas más cosas que al compartir una cama.

.

.

.

La noche fue un infierno para los dos, durmieron en la misma cama pero con vacio enorme entre ellos ya que no todo salió como lo había pensando en un principio y la noche fue de castigo para ambos, lo que los hizo reflexionar muy bien sobre la siguiente vez en que esto ocurriera. Cerca de las 6 de la mañana Edward se aburrió de estar recostado y supo que era hora de levantarse si quería estar con su padre antes de que este despertara. Con sigilo se movió afuera de la cama pero su delicadeza no sirvió de mucho ya que Isabella estaba tan despierta como él.

- Thomas te estará esperando abajo junto con tus guardaespaldas, quiero que me avises si algo pasa y que no abras la boca para nada. Dudo mucho que hayan averiguado algo sobre ti pero es mejor prevenir, ya más tarde me encargaré de que nadie te siga

- Señora…

- Isabella – lo corrigió – recuerda que ahora solo me llamaras señora detrás de la puerta del cuarto de juegos

- Bien… Isabella – habló con algo de dificultad - ¿Esto quiero decir te somos… novio?

- Yo no tengo novios – la voz de ella sonó tan dura que fue como una cachetada para Edward

- Oh lo siento – bajó la cabeza negando por su estupidez – yo no quería…

La castaña suspiró, no quería ser una perra tan temprano en la mañana – No… lo siento yo pero Edward, es necesario que entiendas esto, yo no tengo novios, leíste el contrato y sabes cómo será esto, nuestra relación es más que nada de convivencia, de placer pero no de sentimientos… en el momento en que te involucres esto se termina

¿Era el momento para que le dijera lo involucrado que estaba?

Por supuesto que no, él sabía todo eso pero no podía dejar de querer a un paso de amarla como a nadie y lo más probable es que eso fuera su ruina algún día.

- Ahora ven acá – Isabella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama dejando gran parte de su cuerpo a la vista – dame un beso

Estiró sus brazos y sonrió de tal forma que Edward olvidó todo lo pasado, fue hacia ella cayendo en sus brazos como si no hubiera nada más importante que la castaña en su vida, solo su padre estaba en un primer lugar que quizás algún día se podría compartir con ella.

Una vez que Edward se bañó y se fue, Isabella tuvo tiempo para dejarse caer en su cama y pensar, pese a que esa no era su cama oficial le gustaba hasta más que la enorme cama que estaba en su enorme habitación de su enorme departamento. Todo ese lugar tenía un aire se simpleza que disfrutaba en supremacía cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente para mirar al techo y pensar en nada más que en cosas sin sentido. Su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente complicada como para que su cerebro no le diera tregua, ahí estaba más que tranquila y en paz.

Pero por supuesto que no todo es para siempre y esa paz se rompió en cuanto el sonido de su celular inundó el lugar. Bufó y pateó las sabanas pero no pudo huir de sus responsabilidades, en su vida había dejado de contestar el celular, era algo más fuerte que ella.

- ¿Hola? – prácticamente gruñó. Solo iban a ser las 7 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa

- ¿Señorita Isabella? – la rapidez con la que se sentí en la cama fue sorprendente – siento molestarla tan temprano pero…

- ¿Qué mierda pasa Demetri?

- Lo siento pero… yo no sé como…

El titubeo del hombre le dio dolor de cabeza instantáneo. Isabella le pagaba para que mantuviera vigilada la aduana y si la estaba llamando a esas horas era solo porque una cosa pudo haber pasado y eso era algo que no iba a acepar. Hace muchos años hizo una promesa la que no pensaba incumplir de ninguna forma, en este mundo solo quedaba alguien indispensable para su vida y esa persona era su padre, por él era capaz hasta de matar y aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo no pensaba dejar que le temblara la mano, ya muchas oportunidades había dado, esta era la última.

- Demetri – habló con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su voz – si no hablas de una buena vez…

- Ella esta acá. La tengo en inmigraciones pero no creo poder retenerla por mucho más tiempo no ha hecho nada malo y es contra la ley

- Voy para allá – ya estaba de pie vistiéndose mientras hablaba – pero si la dejas ir antes de que llegue estarás en problemas, ese puto video tuyo llegara a donde no quieres

- Ella estará acá cuando usted llegué

Sin más Isabella cortó la llamada, en tiempo record y olvidándose de su higiene estuvo lista y camino hacia el aeropuerto, Thomas estaba con Edward por lo que se vio obligada a tomar un taxi el que casi tuvo que comprar para que el chofer se atreviera a pasarse unas cuantas leyes del tránsito con tal de estar en el menor tiempo en el aeropuerto. Media hora después estaba entrando a JFK, se lo conocía de memoria y sabía muy bien donde tenía que dirigirse así que haciendo acopio a toda su careta dura que se había creado a lo largo de los últimos años se paró afuera de la puerta y respiró un par de veces, no se encontraba ni siquiera un guardia en ella por lo que viéndose sola dejó que esa coraza se cayera por unos cuantos segundos, se permitió dudar y por solo una fracción de tiempo se vio corriendo a casa de su padre en donde podría refugiarse sin miramientos entre sus brazos, ese era uno de los pocos lugares seguros que le quedan y por eso mismo es que retomó las fuerzas para entrar por esa puerta.

La mujer de cabello caramelo estaba de espaldas a ella mirando a través de un cristal como los de las comisarias, parecía un vidrio pero cualquiera podía saber que era un vidrio que se veía desde el otro lado. Los pasos de La Cobra resonaron logrando que la mujer se tensara, solo el sonido de los tacones de la castaña le bastaron para saber quién era que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Isabella – habló aun mirando al espejo – debí suponer que tú me tendrías aquí

- No debiste regresar – con un sonido sordo dejó caer su bolso en la mesa de vidrio que estaba en el centro de la habitación – ahora te voy a dar dos opciones – la mujer se giró para verla a los ojos

- No deberías hablarme así Isabella

- Yo te hablo como quiero… Esme – escupió su nombre con tanto asco y rabia que hasta el impávido rostro de la mujer se tensó – teníamos un trato y tu lo rompiste

- No – negó haciendo una mueca de sonrisa – el trato queda roto… esas reglas ya no me sirven

Una risa resonó en el ambiente. Era imposible para la chica creer sus palabras tan descaradas – Como dije… tienes dos opciones. Te vas por donde viniste o…

- ¿Qué? – la interrumpió - ¿me vas a matar?

- No me desafíes – habló con los dientes apretados – desde que supe de ti que me estoy controlando para no retorcerte el cuello

- Pues no eres la única – las cejas perfectas de Esme se alzaron – así que vas a tener que ponerte en la fila cariño

- No me interesa con quien más te has metido… solo me interesa que te mantengas lejos de mi familia

- Entonces dile a tu padre que deje de amenazarme de muerte

- ¿Qué…? – la voz de Isabella se cortó en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, no tenían sentido, ella estaba haciendo todo esto para protegerlo, para que él nunca se enterara de la verdad - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

- De que no eres la única con la que tenía un trato – recalcó el "tenia" con demasiado entusiasmo – tu padre también me ha estado manteniendo lejos los últimos años… desde el principio para ser exactos – la cabeza de La Cobra estaba tratando de procesar todo eso pero le estaba resultando casi imposible – pero me cansé – dejó de pensar en todo – estoy cansada de vivir lejos de mi país y quiero regresar

- Te equivocas si crees que te dejaré poner un solo pie en Nueva York… ¡Esta es mi ciudad! – se llevó una mano al pecho para darle énfasis a sus palabras - ¡Y yo decido quien jodidamente entra aquí! – sus palabras tenían fuerza pero no pasaban a ser gritos

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Esme se le acercó casi invadiendo su espacio personal - ¿Matarme? – la burla en sus palabras hizo que la castaña temblara de ira

- No me desafíes porque te juro que…

Esme la cortó con un gesto de mano - Nunca me matarías, después de todo soy tu madre Isabella… ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Odienme, lo se, se me olvida subir aqui, pero prometo empezar a ponerme las pilas, ya mañana termino la U y comienzo mi practica asi que tendre mas tiempo... supongo.**

**Bueno, si quieren leer mas adelantado pasense por el blog, son bienvenidos ademas que tengo una historia y un OS que son ineditos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Emmett Cullen tuvo una buena infancia, una excelente adolescencia y una inmejorable vida adulta. El tipo simpático y que siempre caía en gracia no podía tener otra vida que no fuera perfecta, su novia de siempre, Rosalie McCarty se convirtió en su esposa creando así un circulo aun más perfecto, pero no fue hasta que la rubia quedó embaraza cuando Emmett sintió ese momento de plena e insuperable felicidad, lo descubrió, la gente buena obtenía cosas buenas de la vida. Y así fue, por lo menos durante los próximos años hasta que una fatídica noche unas copas de más y un conductor ebrio lo llevó a un pozo del que creyó nunca iba a salir, por mucho tiempo el hombre fue "feliz" en su miseria, creía que teniendo una vida de mierda compensaba en algo que su Rose no estuviera, pero se olvidó de algo, de alguien… de su hijo, ese perfecto chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes era el vivo retrato de su padre, Edward Cullen, un padre que le enseñó lo bueno y malo de la vida.

Edward le repitió fervientemente a su pequeño Emmett que la vida daba vueltas, que era una rueda, a veces se está arriba y otras abajo, es un continuo ir y venir así que no se demuestra el carácter de un hombre solo en los momentos de felicidad, el carácter se demuestra cuando se está abajo, en el fondo y aun así se debe ver como una oportunidad, porque cuando no se puede caer mas solo queda subir.

Sus ojos negros resplandecían de una forma inigualable cada vez que veía a Rosalie y así fue hasta el último momento, por eso, los ojos verdes de sus hijos pese a ser distintos era iguales porque hoy tenían ese mismo resplandor que él aun trataba de mantener en memoria de su esposa. Solo había algo distinto, los años y las malas experiencias le habían dado a Emmett una nueva perspectiva de vida, algo así como un sexto sentido, quizás fue el alcohol o los años que se pasó regodeándose en su miseria los que le permiten hoy saber casi a ciencia cierta que su hijo iba a sufrir. Ahora, viendo ese enorme y elegante auto esperando por él solo le confirmaba lo que no quería saber, que su pequeño se había enamorado de quien no debía.

- Es solo un préstamo de la oficina – trató de justificarse

- ¿Sabes que aunque no tengamos el mismo cabello ni los mismos ojos si tienes la misma contextura que yo a tu edad? – Edward frunció el ceño sin entender las palabras de su padre por lo que se limitó a asentir – entonces debes saber que te reconocería de espalda y a la distancia en cualquier parte del mundo

El corazón de Edward se aceleró un poco porque algo suponía del porque de las palabras de su progenitor. Isabella no quería esconder mas su relación y había decido aceptar el curso natural de las cosas, ahora, era él quien no estaba muy seguro de querer seguirlo y de tener que mentirle a su padre, porque no había forma en la Tierra de que pudiera explicarle el verdadero origen de su relación con su nov-… con su ama.

- Ya te lo dije el otro día – continuó Emmett al ver que su hijo parecía haber perdido la posibilidad de hablar – no te voy a decir que hacer al respecto, ya sé que eres feliz y por eso te voy a pedir que me prometas algo. – los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los negros de su padre. Esperó – Quiero que me prometas que si esta chica – la mueca en el rostro del hombre fue innegable – te hace daño de alguna forma o tú sientes que esta relación solo te está haciendo mal la vas a dejar… quiero que me prometas que tienes la fuerza suficiente para saber cuándo irte, ¿Me lo prometes hijo?

¿Cómo prometerle eso cuando estaba más que seguro que su corazón iba a salir lastimado de lo que fuera que tenían? ¿Cómo prometérselo cuando ya había estaba amarrado a un arnés que en su vida pensó que existiría? ¿Cómo prometérselo cuando su cuerpo y su alma no iban a abandonarla nunca aunque su vida se fuera en ello? ¿Cómo prometérselo cuando el solo amarla le bastaba para ser un poco feliz?

- Te prometo que haré lo que tenga que hacer en el momento indicado papá – quizás sus palabras eran un tanto ambiguas pero trató de darle lo mas que pudo sin mentirle

- Creo que eso tendrá que bastarme por ahora

Edward asintió frunciendo los labios. Hablando de cosas sin sentido pasaron el tiempo hasta que Thomas detuvo el auto, Isabella había hecho los arreglos para que Emmett se atendiera en una buena clínica y aunque quizás su orgullo de hombre debía verse afectado con el hecho de que ella se preocupara por él y por su padre, el joven Cullen se sintió agradecido y hasta querido por ella, era lindo saber que La Cobra se preocupaba a ese nivel por su persona.

Era un día de exámenes de rutina que le servirían al doctor de Emmett para saber que tal iba su cirrosis y si tenía alguna otra enfermedad, ahora, con el cambio de clínica también hubo un cambio de doctor que le pidió una serie mayor de exámenes. Las hora y media que habían acordado se terminó convirtiendo en tres pero al final el médico se vio muy optimista porque los resultados preliminares indicaban que Emmett iba por muy buen camino.

- Entonces… ¿en cuanto a las clases de cocina?

- A mi me parece perfecto pero es usted quien debe tener conciencia de cuanto puede dar. De hasta dónde llega su cuerpo, señor Cullen, es importante que cuando se sienta cansado descanse

- Lo haré – mucho más feliz Emmett sonrió ya que podía seguir adelante con sus clases de cocina

Edward sonrió complacido al ver a su padre de mucho mejor humor y así mismo salieron de la clínica. Primero iban a dejar a Emmett en su casa y luego Thomas llevaría a Edward a Swan S.A. o por lo menos ese era el plan hasta que un número desconocido apareció en el teléfono de cobrizo.

- ¿Hola?

- Edward… soy Jasper – algo le dijo al joven que esa repentina llamada tenía todo que ver con Isabella.

.

.

.

El sonido de la cacheta resonó demasiado fuerte y hueco en la pequeña habitación. Esme Platt hasta el momento solo conocía a Isabella por lo que recordaba de ella y por lo que escuchaba y leía en los periódicos, ese fue su error, creyó que haberle dado la mitad de su ADN era suficiente pero con La Cobra nada podía darse por sentado. Con su mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla, sintiendo el ardor debajo de ella lo comprendió.

- No sabes cuánto te odio, cuanto he soñado con que me des una excusa para hacerte desaparecer Esme

Los ojos azules de la mujer resplandecieron con una mezcla de miedo y orgullo – Creo que el haber crecido sin una madre te hizo lo que eres, no sé si sentirme alagada o apenada por ti

- No sientas nada – los tacones de la joven resonaron cuando se encaminó hacia su cartera de dónde sacó un cigarrillo – yo nunca tuve una madre y tampoco la necesité

- ¿Me vas a decir que ni siquiera cuando eras una niña me extrañaste? – el cuerpo de la mujer tiritaba por dentro pero no podía demostrarlo

- Renée Swan murió cuando yo tenía 3 años – comenzó dándole la primera calada a su cigarrillo – y aun antes de eso fue una pésima madre, supongo que eso es culpa de mi padre por haber recogido a una asquerosa perra de la calle

Esme achicó los ojos en su dirección - ¿No te sientes mal por estar hablando así de tu madre?

- Es que tú no eres mi madre – ahora ya no había altanería en las palabras de La Cobra – yo nunca tuve madre, para mí solo existió alguien que sirvió de horno y eso es todo… no tengo sentimientos hacia ti que no sean de odio

La vida de Renée Dwyer siempre había sido perfecta pero lo fue aun mas cuando el multimillonario Charlie Swan se fijó en ella, su plan era simple, casarse, embarazarse y disfrutar de una larga y plena vida de lujos. Todo iba bien hasta que luego de cuatro años se rindió, su libertad no valía tanto así que hizo un trato con su esposo, se hizo pasar por muerta, cambio su nombre, se tiñó el cabello y se fue hacia Europa, Charlie mensualmente le mandó sin falta un suculento cheque que le permitía vivir de maravilla, pero para eso solo había una condición, no regresar nunca y mucho menos ponerse en contacto con su hija, el último punto lo rompió hacia bastante tiempo y el primero acababa de romperlo.

- Supongo que si quisiera poner una denuncia o algo porque me tienen encerrada acá no serviría de nada

Isabella negó con la cabeza y botó el humo que tenía en su boca – Si quieres inténtalo

- Eres todo lo que esperé de una hija mía… que lastima que usaras todo tu poder en mi contra. Leí que te dicen La Cobra – los ojos de Isabella resplandecieron ante ese sobrenombre – dicen mucho de ti, pero es mas lo que no dicen. Creo que mucha gente poderosa te tiene miedo y prefiera cuidarte las espaldas

- Hay gente inteligente que sabe lo que le conviene – el doble sentido en sus palabras era palpable

- Si, tienes razón, pero también hay gente que no soporta que solo una persona tenga el poder y más aun si esa persona es mujer

La joven rio y se paseo por el lugar – Supongo que eso es cosa del pasado. Creo que tengo un poquito más de poder que cualquier hombre en Nueva York… o en Estados Unidos. Ah – sonrió recordando el incidente de la noche pasada – debo advertirte que por más que le hagas de puta a cualquiera no servirá de nada… o si no pregúntale a tu hermana y a tu sobrina, quienes por cierto se metieron donde no debían… creo que es muy buena idea esto de tenerlas a las tres juntas por fin

Las sospechas de Esme no eran nada, el poder de su hija era mayor que el que pudo imaginar y si quería siquiera tener una posibilidad sobre ella debía considerarlo muy bien. Alice ya le había advertido algo pero se quedó corta, necesitaba averiguar mucho más antes de planear su siguiente movimiento, bueno, si es que lograba salir de ese aeropuerto.

Isabella tomó asiento y evaluó a la mujer que tenía en frente, se veía mucho mas decida de lo que pensó por lo que agradeció haber cuidado sus espaldas tan bien, hace mucho esperaba el momento en que ella estúpidamente decidiera desobedecerla y regresar, ahora quizás no era el momento indica y la había pillado algo por sorpresa pero no tanto como para vencerla.

- Te voy a preguntar algo – importándole nada, Isabella apagó su cigarrillo sobre la misma mesa - ¿Alguna vez quisiste a mi padre?

Esme miró los ojos de su hija, esos ojos idénticos a los de su padre - No, me casé con el solo por su dinero

- Bien – descruzando sus piernas se puso de pie e hizo un gesto hacia el enorme espejo que había en una de las pares

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dos enormes hombres entraron a la habitación, por un momento Esme pensó que sería su fin, había subestimado a los Swan de la peor forma. Pero los hombres en vez de siquiera acercársele se quedaron en la puerta esperando.

- Supongo que puedes irte… ve a Nueva York… haz lo que tengas que hacer y si quieres quedarte eres bienvenida – las palabras salían como un cantar de pájaros de la voz de Isabella – ve Esme… ve a Nueva York… ve a mi ciudad

- ¿Qué estas tramando? – verla tan dulce era más terrorífico que verla enojada

- Nada – La Cobra la ignoró y tomó su cartera poniéndosela al hombro – ya obtuve de ti lo que quería así que ahora eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca

Haciéndoles un pequeño gesto a los hombre de la puerta, Isabella salió del lugar, su semblante se veía tranquilo y en paz pero por dentro iba ardiendo, no sacaba nada con una venganza tan simple para una mujer que se había reído por años de su padre y de ella, con una mujer que engañó a un hombre tan bueno como Charlie que a pesar de estar donde esta nunca se dejó llevar por ese mundo tan corrupto y frio, una mujer capaz de dejar a su hija, buscarla y chantajearla cuando ni siquiera tenía 20 años no merecía una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Una mujer como Renée, o Esme, o como fuera, merecía sufrir muchísimo más que eso y para conseguirlo, Isabella necesitaba reacomodar sus ideas y para ello no había mejor lugar que su casa, esa casa fría y lujosa que le recordaba exactamente quién era.

.

.

.

Charlie tiró todo lo que encontró y solo con las lleves de su Mercedes en la mano salió de su casa, habían pasado más de tres horas desde que esa maldita mujer había aterrizado en Nueva York y recién se venía a enterar, pero eso no era todo, su hija acababa de dejar el aeropuerto después de haber estado hablando con ella por más de media hora. El esfuerzo de más de 20 años se había venido abajo, no solo no evitó que su ex volviera a Estados Unidos sino que fracasó en su tarea de proteger a su bebé.

Su bebé, su bebé ya no era tal, ella era mucho más fuerte que él mismo y estaba más que seguro que manejaría la situación a las mil maravillas pero esta no era su pelea y por más horrible que fuera esa mujer nadie debía verse enfrentado a uno de sus padre. Era su deber acabar con Renée y si la mano le tembló tantos años atrás ahora no lo haría.

A estas alturas suponía muy bien donde iba a encontrarla así que se dirigió hacia su departamento de Manhattan a toda velocidad, se pasó más de una señal de transito pero no le importó, lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes a estar con su hija y sobre todo para explicarle tantas cosas que en estos momentos debían estarla remordiendo por dentro.

En cuanto aparcó el auto corrió al ascensor, el guardia no le dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza, Charlie tenía autorización de entrar cuando quisiera por eso se confundió como nadie al entrar al departamento de su hija y encontrarse con que ya había alguien en él… un hombre para ser más exactos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo… Edward Cullen señor – el joven estiró su mano temblorosa hacia el hombre

La noche anterior le había llegado un mail diciendo que su hija tenía un nuevo novio y con una foto adjunta, lo había impreso y lo tenía listo para hablar con Bella sobre ello pero con esto último se le olvidó. Le alegraba mucho saber que ya no estaba sola pero no por eso iba a aceptar a alguien en su familia sin investigarlo. Algo más que hacer en cuanto pudiera.

- Supongo que tu eres el novio de Isabella – pese a que Charlie no le gusta ponerse en pose de superioridad, ahora era necesario así que le dio la espalda al joven y se fue directo al bar a servirse un whisky – yo soy su padre

- Lo sé señor – hace solo unos minutos que Edward había llegado. Luego de la llamada de Jasper corrió a buscar a Isabella pero ella no se encontraba, no estaba seguro de esperarla en su departamento pero según Jasper no había problema, al contrario, ella lo agradecería – siento estar aquí… si quiere…

El hombre se giró con su vaso y tomó asiento en un sofá de un solo cuerpo – No… algo me dice que cuando Bella llegue necesitará mucho apoyo así que mejor quédate… siéntate

Se sentó donde mismo había estado los últimos minutos – Yo no sé bien que pasó… Jasper me llamó y me pidió que viera, no estoy seguro…

- Bella debe estar por llegar, ahí veremos qué pasa

¿Bella? Era segunda vez que su padre se refería a ella de esa forma, quizás era un diminutivo, le gustó mucho y le hubiera encantado poder llamarla así, quizás después podría preguntarle.

La mirada del patriarca Swan estaba fija en el joven, se veía tan inocente y buena persona que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por encontrar algún defecto en él. Edward por su parte se removió en su lugar demasiado incomodó, quería pararse y salir corriendo pero no podía hacerlo… por ella. En su lugar hizo lo que mejor sabia, mantener la postura y la boca cerrada.

- Entonces…. ¿Edward?

- Si señor – la respuesta del joven fue automática, tal parecía ser que sus palabras estaban ensayadas, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensó Charlie Swan. No estaba tan lejos de la verdad

- Dime Charlie – movió el vaso de whisky que tenía entre sus manos haciendo sonar los hielos – después de todo eres el novio de mi hija y si ella te eligió es por algo

Esto no tenía que estar pasando ahora, era obvio que algún día el padre de Isabella se enteraría de su relación, sobre todo después de que salieran juntos y en público, pero el joven Cullen con sinceridad pensaba que eso no pasaría hasta dentro de un tiempo prudente, quizás unas semanas o si tenía suerte unos meses. Pero no en ese momento, no en un día en el que habían pasado tantas cosas importantes.

- Esta bien… Charlie – aunque le costó un poco decirlo lo consiguió

El vaso de whisky sonó al posarse en la mesa de arrimo – Necesito pedirte algo – la vista del hombre estaba fija en su vaso de alcohol – se vienen tiempos difíciles para mi familia – por fin los ojos café del señor Swan se posaron en su yerno – y si no estás preparado para estar con Isabella será mejor que te vayas ahora. Debes saber que no soy de perdonar y si le haces daño a mi hija yo mismo me encargaré de solucionarlo… ¿Entiendes?

Sus palabras no tenían implicada una amenaza directa pero eran más que claras para Edward. Sin quererlo sonrió, escuchándolo hablar recordó a su Isabella y comprendió un poco de donde venia esa veta dominante de su chica.

- No se preocupe – sus palabras eran tan ciertas que ya no tenía miedo – la amo y no pienso dejarla sola… mucho menos hacerle daño

- ¿Sabes que te voy a mandar a investigar no?

El joven asintió – Si señor, lo sé y lo entiendo

Los siguientes segundos se mantuvieron en silencio casi como si adivinaran que la puerta estaba a punto de abrirse. Cuando las bisagras sonaron ambos hombres se pusieron de pie dejando todo de lado y enfocándose solamente en la chica que acaba de entrar. Quizás Charlie sabía mucho más sobre la situación pero aun así no estaba muy seguro sobre que tanto sabia su hija y mucho menos que es lo que había hablado con ese maldita mujer.

Edward la miró buscando algo en su mirada, pensó en verla destruida como aquella vez en lo alto de su edificio pero esta vez no había nada de dolor, al contrario, se veía tan seria y fría que hasta parecía no estar sintiendo nada.

Isabella por su parte se sorprendió demasiado de verlos ahí, uno solo de ellos ya la hubiera sorprendido pero los dos era algo que sobrepasaba hasta su propio control. Desviando por un momento la mirada de ellos dejó sus llaves en la mesita que tenía cerca, se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó, respiró un par de veces y por fin camino hacia su sala en donde tampoco les puso atención ya que fue directamente a servirse lo mismo que estaba tomando su padre.

- Supongo que se conocieron – habló de espalda a ellos

- Me hubiera gustado que tú me lo presentaras hija

Una risa sarcástica resonó en la sala – A mi me hubiera gustado que tú me dijeras tantas cosas papá – se un sorbo vació su vaso y lo dejó donde mismo. Respiró hondo y se giró

- Lo sé y tenemos mucho que hablar pero ahora solo me interesa saber que estas bien, cuando quieras hablar me avisas – dejó de ver a su hija y se giró hacia Edward - ¿Está bien si los invito a cenar este fin de semana? – volvió a girarse a su hija

- Te aviso

El asintió. Se despidió de ambos y salió del departamento de su hija. Lo único que quería saber es que ella estaba entera porque bien, dudaba mucho que estuviera bien pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que hablar con ella en esos momentos ni iba a servir de nada, presionarla seria para peor, además, tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de siempre – Esta acá… vio a mi hija Zafrina, la maldita la encontró hace mucho tiempo y nosotros no lo sabíamos

- Lo sé, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto y me encontré con los hombres de tu hija… debo decirte que esa chica sí que sabe cuidarse, lo ha hecho mejor que nosotros Charlie

- No me importa – apretó el volante del auto hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos – esta no es su batalla, yo provoqué todo esto hace mucho tiempo y debo terminarlo. No quiero que me hija cargue con el peso de haber matado a su madre

- No lo hará… ese es un placer que te has ganado tu Charlie, dame este día y la tendré amarrada y amordazada para ti

Una risa brotó desde el pecho de Charlie – Quizás después podría tenerte a ti amordazada y amarrada… solo que desnuda tambien

- Oh cariño… eso es algo con lo que sueño desde la última vez

.

.

.

Edward aun no entendía nada y no sabía si lo mejor era dejar sola a Isabella así que se puso de pie y se paró a lado esperando porque ella le dijera algo.

- Volvió mi madre. No quiero hablar de ello pero supongo que corresponde que sepas algo como esto ya que es muy probable que algo se filtre por algún lado – por primera vez en todo ese tiempo vio a Edward a los ojos – es muy probable que sea más perra de lo que soy siempre así que te lo aviso de ahora

- ¿Pero estas bien?

Isabella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿No piensas preguntarme que como es posible que mi madre haya vuelto si supuestamente está muerta?

- No – negó dando un paso más hacia ella – la verdad es que no me importa eso, se que el tema de los padres es difícil y supongo que si quisieras hablar lo harías. A mí solo me interesa saber cómo estas

- Eres un muy buen chico Edward, siento que solo te estoy haciendo mal… soy una maldita perra, no – rio sin humor – soy La Cobra, ya sabes que dicen que mis ojos hipnotizan, no deberías verme a ellos

- Tus ojos son hermosos – por primera vez se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa y tocarle el rostro – sé cómo eres y lo acepto

- Anoche pensé mucho en nuestra relación – Edward sonrió al escucharla hablar de ellos – y quiero que sea un poco más normal – el corazón del joven Cullen se disparó ante ello – soy una dominante de naturaleza, eso es así y no lo pienso cambiar pero si puedo prometerte que fuera del departamento y del cuarto de juego tendremos una relación lo más normal posible… eso sí – alzó un dedo ante el rostro del cobrizo – el control sigue estando en mi poder… lo siento pero soy así

- Lo sé y lo acepto y no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada

- Oh cariño – sonrió pasando sus manos por su pecho que tiritó ante su toqué – yo nunca me siento obligada a nada, ya te dije una vez que confío en mi instinto como en nadie y hoy mi instinto me dice que esto es lo correcto

La boca de Edward se abría sola rogando porque dejara salir esas dos palabras, el momento quizás era perfecto pero sabía que no podía presionarla a mas, ella le estaba dando lo que no le había dado a nadie y tenía que sentirse satisfecho por el momento. La abrazó y la apegó a su cuerpo, no se veía frágil ni dura, pareció solo una chica de 25 años que tiene problemas y que quiera estar con su novio. ¿Era su novio?

- Entonces… ¿Somos novios?

- Novios de día – le aclaró – pero de noche o cuando quiera sigo siendo la ama y tu mi sumiso

- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Bella?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, subiendo para ponerme al dia :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

El corazón de Edward latió con rapidez y sus manos sudaron, era un idiota, tendría que haberse quedado callado, ahora había arruinado el momento. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, el joven seguía pensando en lo mal que hizo y en cómo debería haberse mordido la lengua mientras que Isabella pensaba de donde mierda había sacado ese apodo, solo dos hombres la habían llamado así y no estaba para nada segura de que quisiera que hubiera un tercero, pero verlo así, tan frágil y nervioso ablandó un poquito su corazón.

- Solo mi padre me llama así, él es el hombre más importante de mi vida… a ti aun te estoy conociendo pero si todo sale bien – se encogió de hombros en un gesto tan despreocupado que no parecía ella – puede que algún día te lo permita

Una sonrisa torcida que a penas y quería asomarse bastó para que Edward expresara lo mucho que significaba para él aquel _"quizás"_ – Muchas gracias

- Ahora… - los tacones de Isabella resonaron en el piso flotante de su departamento – de rodillas – llegó a la altura de Edward y aunque él era más alto pronto dejó de – déjame sentir esa rica lengua tuya en mi coño

Acarició sus cabellos y cerró los ojos en cuanto los dedos un poco más expertos del joven alzaron su vestido, agradeció haberse decido por algo más suelto ya que permitieron que sintiera antes esas caricias tan exquisitas. Edward con mucha decisión llegó hasta las bragas de su ama, negras y de encaje, una perfecta mezcla que denotaba su poder. Antes de tocar mas allá alzó los ojos solo para encontrarse que Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados esperando por su toque profundo así que no lo pensó más y en un acto totalmente ajeno a él arrancó esas exquisitas bragas de un solo tirón logrando que La Cobra se tambaleara y jadeara anticipadamente. El joven algo asustado pensó en pedir disculpas cuando vio el intentó de encaje en sus manos pero antes de abrir la boca lo hizo ella.

- ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Mete tu lengua en mi coño…. AHORA!

Tratando de buscar apoyo para sus manos, Isabella se enganchó de una lámpara que colgaba de su sala y agradeció hacerlo porque en cuanto la lengua de Edward hizo contacto con su caliente carne perdió todo sentido de cordura y equilibrio.

Su sabor, su olor, su textura, su cuerpo… su dominancia, su todo hacia que para Edward fuera prácticamente imposible mantener su lengua fuera de su coño que rogaba por mas, las caderas de Isabella se balanceaban hacia adelante obligándole a mantener un ritmo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto mientras que su cabeza hacia sus movimientos obligado por las indicaciones que su ama le realizaba sin ninguna delicadeza tirando de sus cabellos. Los tirones no eran delicados, al contrario, eran bruscos pero servían de perfecto afrodisiaco para ambos, La Cobra estaba en control y Edward disfrutando de ser el sumiso.

El orgasmo fue duro e intenso, tanto que los dedos de los pies de Isabella se encorvaron como nunca. El sabor y la cantidad de manjar expendido por su ama provocó que Edward estuviera a punto de correrse pero solo bastó un nuevo tirón en sus cabellos para que él recordara que lo tenía prohibido, pese a que le tomó todas sus fuerzas controlar la gran cantidad de semen que rogaba por ser liberado solo necesitó saber que desobedecer a La Cobra podía costar el término de su relación y eso era algo que no pensaba perder por nada del mundo.

- Chico bueno – ahora era un suave roce lo que le acariciaba sus cabellos – creo que te mereces un premio… ¿Qué quieres que te dé? – un solo dedo con una manicura perfecta se pasó por el pecho del joven logrando que su polla creciera hacia lo imposible. No necesitaba pensar lo que quería porque eso era algo que tenía más que claro

Un gemido salió desde el fondo de su pecho cuando el dedo de La Cobra le dio un ligero roce a su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y probó su garganta antes de abrir la boca – Quiero… quiero follar a lo perrito

Apretó sus ojos esperando en cualquier momento que Isabella se burlara de él pero en vez de eso obtuvo un silencio que le permitió poco a poco volver a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo vio que La Cobra estaba con una mirada algo perdida, parecía meditando sobre sus palabras.

- Yo…

- Bien… pero no quiero ni el más mínimo indicio de que vayas a darme una nalgada – más que una orden de dominante eso sonó a un chiste ya que ambos sonrieron, pero eso solo duró un instante ya que la joven tomó el control y estrelló su boca con la de él

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cayeran de bruces en el suelo en donde entre besos y manos que tocaban lo que alcanzaban lograron despojarse de sus ropas y ponerse en posición. Muy pocas veces Isabella aceptaba posiciones que la dejaran un tanto indefensa pero tenía plena confianza en Edward y sabia que mas allá de haber roto sus bragas no volvería a tener acciones dominantes. Con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en su mullida alfombra alzó su culo lo mas que pudo dándole un visión de la mismísima gloria al ya no tan inexperto joven Cullen que casi hipnotizado pasó sus manos por esas dos porciones de piel que rogaban por un toque que él le dio con delicadeza y lujuria. En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con su culo Isabella bajó la cabeza, un solo toque la volvía loca, sabía que no era lo mejor pero en ese momento le importaba una verdadera mierda, la expectativa y no saber en qué momento seria invadida por la colosal polla de su sumiso la tenia al borde, hasta ya estaba pensando en echarle vinagre a la alfombra para que limpiara la poza que estaba dejando con sus chorreantes líquidos.

- ¡Edward! – el joven se envaró quitando de un golpe su mano del culo de su ama - ¡Follame ahora maldita sea! O si no te juro por Dios que te amarrare sin darte ninguna opción de botar esa leche que tienes contenida

Sus palabras fueron duras y frías pero completamente expresivas. Aunque fue la mirada lo que le dio el último impulso a Edward para penetrarla hasta el fondo, en el momento en que sus sexos se unieron sus ojos se conectaron permitiéndoles sentir hasta bien adentro el placer que les provocaba el saber que ahora iban a follar como verdaderos animales y así fue, un solo segundo a Edward le tomó acomodarse porque ¡mierda! que se sentía distinto. _"Estoy en el jodido cielo"_ pensó tratando de no correrse a la primera, ya con sus pensamientos en orden se salió casi por completo volviendo a arremeter con todo lo que tenia, _"La puta pollas más grande que ha follado"_ Isabella no quiso decirlo en voz alta pero desde atrás sentía la verga de su sumiso llegándole casi a la garganta. Una conexión que iba mas allá de las miradas los tuvo al borde del orgasmo entre embestida y embestida, querían correrse pero no querían terminar, era un momento que les hubiera gustado alargar hasta lo imposible pero la estreches en el coño de Isabella y el ensanchamiento casi inhumano de la polla de Edward les anunció que muy pronto sus líquidos iban a mezclarse.

- ¡FUERTE! ¡Mierda Edward, follame mas fuerte! – estiró su mano derecha hacia atrás lo mas que pudo hasta conseguir tocar algo de la piel de Edward, un contacto como ese fue todo lo que necesitó para sentir como su orgasmo estaba a puertas de salirse - ¡MIERDAAA!

Edward gritó en cuanto ella se corrió porque sus paredes se estrecharon de tal forma que apretó su polla ordeñándola energéticamente.

- Ohhhh… ¡Mierda! – se apoyó en las caderas de su ama y embestido dos veces con fuerza extrema antes de correrse dejando todo su semen en el interior de su chica – Eso… fue jodidamente delicioso

- Tengo que decirte esto – Isabella giró su cuerpo por completo recostándose en la alfombra – follas cada día mejor Edward – cerró sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro

- Aprendi de la mejor – satisfecho por las palabras de La Cobra tomó una nueva decisión ese día y se recostó junto a ella

Alzó un dedo y lo pasó por entre los pechos de Isabella – Eres jodidamente hermosa – su dedo no fue mas allá pero el solo toque los tenía con calor a ambos

- Me gusta escucharte decir malas palabras – ella cerró los ojos y disfruto de su tacto – dime mas… dime que te gustaría follar mi tetas… dime todo lo que te gustaría hacer con mi cuerpo

¿Qué podía decirle? Eran tantas las cosas que quería hacerle que no sabía ni por dónde empezar – Me gustaría juntar tus dos exquisitos montes y dejar un espacio estrecho para meter mi polla, quiero que el roce de mi carne con la tuya creen una fricción que saque chispas para que cuando la cabeza de mi verga esté arriba alcance tus labios, quiero que saques tu rica lengua y me chupes cuanto puedas mientras piñizcas tus pezones. – un gemido salió de fondo de pecho de Isabella, tuvo que juntar sus muslos por el calor que estaba creciendo ahí abajo – quiero oler desde arriba el cumulo de tus jugos, quiero estirarme y lograr meter un dedo en tu coño y darte placer, porque… Isabella – le hubiera gustado decirle Bella pero sabía que no podía – a pesar del placer que puedas darme, para mí no existe el verdadero placer si solo yo consigo correrme porque créeme – se volteó un poco para quedar frente a frente – esto… nunca, mientras estemos juntos vas a quedar pidiendo por mas, tengo cinco dedos, una lengua y una polla a tu disposición así que placer no te faltará jamás… eso te lo juro

Sus palabras habían comenzado calientes al máximo pero se fueron poco a poco transformando en algo más sentimental sin perder el tono de la conversación por supuesto. Sus cuerpos temblaban rogando porque se uniera al otro, Isabella ya había tomado la decisión de dejar que Edward follara sus tetas pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca el sonido de su celular resonó en la sala. Si había algo que conseguía sacarla de cualquier cosa en donde tuviera la cabeza ese era su celular de trabajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… no quería molestarla pero hay unos contratos que firmar y los inversionistas Alemanes están llamando y llamando porque usted quedó en hablar con ellos a primera hora y yo…

- En media hora estoy ahí

Cortó su celular dejando a Jane con la palabra en la boca, odiaba ser maleducada pero estaba con una poza entre las piernas y con los pezones erguidos rogando por la polla de su sumiso, ya más tarde podía darle el resto del día libre a su secretaria para resarcir su falta de tacto.

- Tengo que ir a la oficina – Edward inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus ropas

- Yo también… ya pasa de medio día y mi jefe…

- Si tu jefe tiene algo que decir dile que hable conmigo – él solo asintió poniéndose la camisa. Isabella no compartía nunca nada mas allá del sexo pero tal parecía ser que ese era el día de los cambios – ven a la ducha conmigo

Se dio media vuelta y se adentró en su PentHouse, el joven Cullen tardó un par de segundos en soltar todo lo que tenía en sus manos y seguir a su ama. No se fijo en los cuadros originales que colgaban de las paredes, tampoco tomó en cuenta la elegante lámpara de cristal con incrustaciones en oro blanco que estaba en medio del corredor y mucho menos se tomó el tiempo de ver que las tollas del baño estaban bordadas con hilo de oro, no, todas esas cosas eran banales cuando ante sus ojos tenia al pecado hecho mujer, desnuda y esperando por él. Tomó aire antes de entrar a la ducha porque sabía que lo mínimo que le esperaba era otro exquisito orgasmo… y así fue.

.

.

.

Edward estaba nervioso, sus manos le sudaban y estaba más que preparado sicológicamente para un reto monumental por parte de su jefe, aunque no tenía un solo jefe, en los dos días que había trabajado para el departamento de Administración se había acostumbrado a reportarle a Cayo, un hombre joven y que también había llegado a ese lugar porque La Cobra supo ver su verdadero potencial, _"Malditos buitres"_ pensó desviándose un poco, todos en esa empresa tenían más de algo que agradecerle a Isabella pero aun así no perdían oportunidad para hacerla mierda cada vez que podían. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron corrió pasando entre los módulos hasta llegar al de Cayo.

- Siento mucho la tardanza pero…

- Hola Edward – el hombre dejó sus gafas a un lado para ponerle completa atención al joven – tranquilo – murrmuro riendo al verlo tan nervioso - ¿Ayer me pediste la mañana no? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- Bien señor – asintió – yo no quería tardarme más de lo esperado pero…

- Mira Edward – dejó de lado su sonrisa y se puso un poco más serio – no quiero asustarte ni nada, no necesito conocerte más para saber que eres un joven trabajador, esforzado e inteligente pero quiero que sepas que ya empezaron a correr los rumores sobre tu y la señorita Swan así que si quieres taparles a todos la boca no te va a quedar más que esforzarte el doble y demostrarles porque estás aquí

Sus palabras tenían solo apoyo y buenas intenciones así que el joven prefirió no decir nada sobre cómo se habían enterado de ellos, eso fue algo fácil de adivinar en cuanto vio como el New York Time destacaba en primera plana _"¿La Cobra encontró el amor? New York tiene sus ojos puestos en esta nueva pareja, tal parece ser que Isabella Swan, presidenta de Swan S.A. encontró la horma para su zapato ya que anoche no tuvo tapujos en mostrar a su chico… ¿pero quién es este joven de cabellos extraños y ojos verdes?" _- ¿Cómo mierda sabían el color de sus ojos? ¿Y a que se referían con eso de cabello extraño? Junto a la pequeña nota había una foto de ellos saliendo del restaurant en donde se veía con toda claridad que eran ellos y no alguien más. Cayo notó la mirada del joven así que doble el periódico y se lo extendió.

- No pusieron mucho – rio nuevamente – tal parece ser que hasta los editores del periódico de mayor circulación del país le tienen algo de miedo a La Cobra – le dio una alzada de cejas casi dándole una ovación por haberla dominando… _"si el mundo supiera que nadie domará nunca a esa mujer"_ aunque no era algo que le importara aun así lo pensó, él era feliz siendo el sumiso pero no rechazaría la opción si ella alguna vez decidía que cambiaran de roles

- Gracias – alzó el periódico y se giró para comenzar a trabajar

Las siguientes dos horas se las pasó rellenando informes y continuando su investigación sobre Wylon Enterprise, había algo raro en esa empresa que no le daba buena espina, por eso volvió a llamar a la señorita Smith y le confirmó su cita para el próximo lunes a primera hora. Wylon Enterprise era una empresa que no llevaba más de dos años en el mercado y ya contaba con un posicionamiento casi imposible de lograr en tan poco tiempo, no tenia los mejores precios del mercado y tampoco contaba con una gran cartera de clientes pero aun así su margen de utilidad superaba con creces el normal para una empresa en sus condiciones.

Revisó sus memorias que estaban disponibles en la página web, indagó en sus estados resultados y aunque a simpe vista todo parecía estar bien él sabía que no era así. Si Isabella lo había mandado a investigar sobre ellos era por algo. Swan S.A era una empresa dedicada cien por ciento a las inversiones dentro y fuera del país, Wylon Enterprise se estaba dedicando a la construcción de edificios así que no había una conexión directa entre ellos que se pudiera ver a la primera pero de que algo pasaba no había duda. La periodista, la señorita Smith no había dudado en ofrecerle su ayuda para la investigación, eso tampoco era normal, él estudio administración pero si había escuchado hablar sobre la ética profesional y el off de record además de la protección de fuentes.

Después de media hora más de divagar sobre el imponente edificio dos pisos más bajos que Swan S.A. pudo continuar rellenando informes, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer así que antes de las 4 de la tarde ya se encontraba bajando al segundo piso para dejarle los papeles a Jane para que Isabella pudiera plantar su firma en ellos. Era informes de estados sobre las inversiones y estos solo podían ser aprobados por ella, Cayo podría hacerlo perfectamente pero La Cobra no permitía que algo tan delicado como la confiabilidad que tenia con sus clientes no pasara por su filtro.

Cuando el tintineo del ascensor le avisó que ya había llegado a su destino se concentró al máximo en cumplir con su trabajo sin pensar que detrás de las puertas dobles estaba su amor. Quizás si se los pasaba a ella… podría acelerar el proceso.

- Hola Jane – esta vez la joven no lo recibió con la misma sonrisa de siempre - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien gracias – un segundo el rostro de la joven era impávido y el siguiente se adorno con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes – de hecho… estaba pensando que esta noche podíamos salir… ¿Qué dices? ¿Me esperas abajo a las 6?

Edward suspiró, no quería herirla – Lo siento Jane, eres una chica muy linda pero yo… estoy con alguien – sin quererlo sonrió como idiota al decir lo último, pensar en Isabella como su novia era algo que lo volvía pletórico de felicidad

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

El joven Cullen pestañeó un par de veces tratando de entender las palabras de Jane y sobre todo el tono asido de su voz, pero solo después de ver de reojo el papel impreso en blanco y negro del periódico ató los cavos suficientes que lo llevaron a la conclusión de que era muy probable que ella haya visto ese pequeño pero tan explosivo articulo.

- No quiero hablar de eso, es mi vida privada y…

- ¿No quieres hablarlo o no te dejan? – la rubia le debía mucho de su vida a Isabella Swan pero eso no restaba que supiera con exactitud cómo era. Esto ya lo había visto, para ella era más que claro el final que tendría la relación de La Cobra y Edward – Tú no sabes todo lo que yo he visto, no eres el único que ha pasado por esto, ella…

Ahora fue él quien no la dejó continuar – Yo sé muy bien como son las cosas, soy grande y te rogaría que no volvieras a meterte en esto Jane, te estimo mucho pero si esta va a ser la tónica de nuestras conversaciones preferiría que nos limitáramos solo a los saludos

La boca de la chica se abrió varias veces sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno. Edward aprovechando el momento se dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar sin conseguir ver a su novia, estaba furioso y frustrado, esos eran sentimientos que no acostumbraba a tener y lo asustaban un poco ya que cuando vio sus manos se encontró con sus puños apretados.

Subió hasta su piso y se encerró en su cubículo a adelantar todo el trabajo que pudo, pese a que llegó casi cuatro horas más tarde pudo hacer el trabajo como si hubiera llegado a tiempo. Cuando el reloj del piso marcó las seis de la tarde todos se comenzaron a levantar pero él terminó lo que estaba tipiando en el computador antes de apagarlo. Se había esforzado mucho ese día pero eso no impidió que murmullos malintencionados llegaran a sus oídos _"Pobre… cree que La Cobra le dará algo más que una buena follada y un cargo más alto"_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Nada, malditos ellos, frustrados y envidiosos, no solo Jane le había hecho ver lo distinto que era de Isabella, eso era algo que se recordaba a diario pero escucharlo de boca del resto era algo muy distinto.

_**Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Explícale a tu papá lo que salió en el periódico, cualquier cosa llama a Thomas. Isabella**_

Pese a que el mensaje estaba escrito con cierta formalidad para Edward era más que placentero que ella le dijera a donde iba, poco a poco su relación se volvía mas y mas normal afuera de las paredes de su departamento de juegos.

Ahora, ya había apagado su computador, era el único que quedaba en el piso pero sus pies no querían moverse porque sabía que en cuanto llegara a su casa tendría muchas cosas que contarle a su padre

.

.

.

La mansión Swan se veía esplendorosa desde cualquier ángulo, era más que solo paredes con historia y millones de dólares en su interior, era un hogar, algo que no muchos multimillonarios lograban conseguir, pero Charlie Swan se propuso que esa enorme construcción seria un verdadero palacio con calor de hogar para su bebé, y así fue… Bella creció entre lujos y contando con el amor incondicional de su padre, hasta los 16 fue una muñequita de cristal que no conocía mas allá de lo que su padre le permitía ver pero en la vida no todo sigue el rumbo fijado y el mundo de la pequeña Bella se trasformó en un infierno cuando su novio murió y cuando se enteró que su madre seguía viva y odiándola a ella y a su padre. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ahora era el turno de ella de crear un palacio de cristal para su padre… pasó más de cinco años creyendo eso hasta que se dio cuenta que su frialdad y poder de manipulación estaba directamente ligada al gen de los Swan.

La casa estaba vacía por completo, Charlie quiso que todos los empleados se tomaran el día libre porque no quería que nadie escuchara la conversación que tendría con su hija. Eran iguales y aunque se habían mentido los dos lo hicieron por el profundo amor que se tenían, por más de 20 años fueron ellos contra el mundo, casi literalmente, y hoy eran ellos con Esme Platt o Renée Swan… la peor amenaza a la que se iban a enfrentar en sus vidas así que para salir victoriosos necesitaban estar unidos.

Isabella caminó por la sala en donde vio a su padre de pie frente al cuadro de su madre que colgaba ahí. Charlie lo mandó a poner para que su niña viera siempre a su madre y aunque odiaba a Esme en el salía la Renée que él conoció y de la que se enamoró. Sintió los pasos de su hija pero no se dio vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no la mataste hace tantos años atrás?

- Porque en el fondo siempre tuve la esperanza de que quisiera acercarse a ti para conocerte – después de un suspiro el hombre se dio vuelta – quería darte esa posibilidad para cuando pudiera contarte la verdad

- ¿Y cuando pensabas hacerlo?

- Nunca, – caminó hasta el bar en donde sirvió dos vasos de whisky – no después de que me amenazara con contactarte si no le depositaba 10 millones de dólares cuando cumpliste los 15 años. Desde ese día que espero el momento para tenerla en frente y retorcerle yo mismo el cuello… amenazó hasta con secuestrarte – mientras le estira la copa a su hija tomó la suya de un solo sorbo

- Esa perra – siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre vació su copa también - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Ahora… te vas a sentar y a escuchar una historia para nada linda

Pese a que Bella no acostumbraba a obedecer lo hizo sin chistar, cruzó sus piernas y esperó porque sus padre comenzara a hablar… iban a necesitar otro whisky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, aca nuevo capitulo**

**Ya saben que si quieren mas estan en el Blog :)**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

- ¡Odio esto! – chilló poniendo de pie con demasiada rapidez – ella no tiene derecho a hacernos esto papá.

- Y no lo va a hacer hija – Charlie se acercó a su retoñó y le ofreció su segunda copa de whisky – de eso me voy a encargar yo.

Esta vez los tacones de Isabella resonaron hasta que llegaron al sofá de dos cuerpos, se sentó pero ahora sin sus zapatos de dos mil dólares, dobló las piernas debajo de su trasero y se puso cómoda para escuchar todo lo que su padre tenía que decirle – Papá… necesito la verdad… toda.

- Tres días después de que cumplieras los tres años llegué de la oficina y encontré a tu madre con el jardinero – la castaña rodó los ojos por lo cliché del asunto. En su momento hubiera sentido rabia por su padre pero ahora no – discutimos y ella me dijo que estaba aburrida, yo en ese entonces pasaba gran parte del día en la oficina… lo reconozco – Charlie se removió en el sofá porque ahora venia la peor parte – peleamos fuerte esa vez, ella me dijo muchas cosas y yo también pero lo peor fue cuando… - suspiró pasando sus manos por sus azabaches cabellos – dijo que no nos quería, que estaba en esta casa solamente porque su familia estaba quebrada y porque ella no había nacido para la pobreza, me amenazó, me dijo que si la dejaba ella te iba a alejar de mi.

El contenido de la copa que estaba en la mano de Isabella desapareció en un santiamén – Perra… - lo murmuró con tanto odio que nadie pensaría que estaba hablando de su madre.

- Tal parece ser que tus abuelos la obligaron a casarse. En fin, solo me tomó un par de segundos proponerle un trato, le dije que le iba a dar una buena cantidad mensual si ella firmaba todos los papeles en donde rechazaba cualquier derecho sobre ti, el divorcio y por supuesto el que no se acercara nunca más a ninguno de nosotros – ahora fue su turno de vaciar su copa – al abogado le tomó un día tener todos los papeles listos así que esa misma noche la dejé en la puerta de la casa, subí a la que fue nuestra recámara y quemé todo lo que ella alguna vez tocó, solo dejé un par de fotos para que la conocieras, yo nunca quise que supieras esto.

- Por eso me creaste este castillo de cristal – apoyó su cabeza en su mano y su codo en el respaldo del sofá – pero no sirvió de mucho, la vida es una perra y me encontró en el camino, después de lo de Tyler – La Cobra pasó su lengua entre sus dientes para darse la valentía de continuar – me di cuenta de lo mierda que puede ser todo. Y no me equivoqué, creo que fue ese puto reportaje que salió de mi en Forbes que hizo que Esme me contactara, de eso ya han pasado más de seis años… ella me dijo que tu no sabías que estaba viva y que te mataría al saberlo. Yo ofrecí pagarle porque a pesar de que la odié en cuanto la vi le creí… ahora me doy cuenta que hice exactamente lo que ella quería.

Pese a su pose relajada en el sofá que no denotaba para nada su posición dominante, fue el sonido de la copa quebrándose en la pared más cerca lo que la hizo más ella… La Cobra – se puso de pie descalza y caminó hacia su padre, se arrodilló a su lado y se dejó mimar por él, igual que como lo hacía cuando era una niña y tuvo que crecer sin una madre. Pero ninguno se arrepentía, tuvieron una muy buena vida juntos, quizás hasta perfecta si no fuera por esa maldita mujer que nuevamente volvió a hacerles daño.

- Ya mi niña, prometo que me encargaré de esa mujer, nunca más nos va a hacer daño.

- No – ella alzó la vista clavando sus ojos en los de su padre – no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir o que puede traerte problemas.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que puedo manejar esta ciudad como se me venga en gana.

Ella entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada para nada tierna – No mejor que yo padre.

- Lo sé mi niña – acarició sus cabellos para después besarlos – por algo eres La Cobra – ella bufó pero no agregó nada más.

Los siguientes minutos se la pasaron en silencio solo regaloneando, ya hacía varios años que no lo hacían y disfrutaron del momento como nunca. También aprovecharon para pensar. Por la mente de Charlie solo pasaba la idea del tiempo, el tiempo que le tomaría a Zafrina poder buscar una solución factible de verdad a todo el asunto, sabía que eso tardaría tiempo pero confiaba en ella de sobremanera, además, mientras antes terminara su trabajo antes al tendría para él, en su cama y amarrada.

Por la mente de Isabella pasaban las miles de formas en que ella misma podía retorcerle el pescuezo a su madre… ¿Atroz? ¿Inhumano? ¿Antinatural? Puede ser, pero para ella no había nada peor que abandonar a un hijo cuando solo es un bebé y mas encima volver años después a chantajearlo, ella no la quería y por lo tanto Isabella tampoco podía hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba la forma de acabar con ella sin flaquear y sin que su padre quedara en el medio. Además, mientras antes terminara todo este asunto, antes podría concentrarse por completo en Edward.

- Entonces… ¿Edward… es tu novio?

Ella se levantó y se reacomodó en el sofá al lado de su padre – Si, algo así.

- Hija – se miraron por un momento demasiado extenso – él es un empleado y por lo que pude apreciar no es de buena familia para nada.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres clasista padre?

Charle negó inmediatamente con la cabeza – No lo soy hija y lo sabes pero… sé que hay algo mas aquí y aunque no voy a preguntártelo solo te voy a pedir discreción, ya salieron en el New York Times y aunque la nota no es muy grande puedo apostar a que los paparazzi no los van a dejar tranquilos… vas a tener que hablar.

- No – habló con voz firme y decidida – no pienso hablar y lo de la notita… eso ya lo solucionaré – hizo una mueca con la boca al darse cuenta que se le había pasado por alto arreglar eso, era muy probable que ahora estuvieran detrás de Edward y ella lo había dejado solo - ¡Mierda! – se levantó del sofá corriendo a alcanzar su teléfono - ¡Mierda!

- Bells, tranquila amor, solo necesitas llamar a Rayan y él solucionara todo.

- Lo sé papá – marcó el numero con rapidez pero no era el de Rayan – Thomas, necesito que vayas a la oficina y te preocupes de Edward, salió un articulo nuestro y es muy probable que esos putos carroñeros ya hayan averiguado todo de él… llévalo a su casa y si es necesario llama a alguno de mis guardaespaldas para que haga guardia – lo dijo tan de corrido que lo único que recibió de su chofer fue_: "Por supuesto señorita, yo me encargo"_.

Y es por eso que Thomas era el mejor y más fiel empleado de los Swan.

Los siguientes números que marcó le dieron el tonó de llamada bastante rápidos – ¿Digan?

- Rayan – relució la voz de La Cobra haciendo que el hombre de más de sesenta años tuviera que pasar saliva por su boca – supongo que sabes porque te llamo

- Isabella, te juro que yo no sabía que ese artículo iba a salir y de todas formas es una nota pequeña, no creo que nadie…

- ¡Una mierda! – pese a que alzó la voz no la subió más de lo necesario – eres el jodido dueño del periódico de mayor circulación de este país… ¡Es tu puta responsabilidad saber que mierda de artículos publican!

- Lo siento pero yo no puedo estar en esto, tengo un editor, un gerente y no…

- Y yo soy la puta presidenta de Swan S.A. y te puedo asegurar que nada deja de pasar por mi filtro. – la voz le cambio a una mucho mas melosa. Su padre la miraba embelesado – No me gustaría que en algún momento se me olvida incluir las acciones que tengo del New York Time en los informes finales, sería una lástima ¿no?

- Entiendo – pese a que lo escuchó por teléfono la castaña se dio cuenta que estaba apretando los dientes – solucionaré todo

- Luego...

Ni siquiera se despidió antes de cortar, quedó con el teléfono en la mano por unos momentos tratando de controlar su respiración. La conversación había sido corta e intensa pero no más que otras que había tenido lo distinto de esta era quien tenía sus ojos clavados en su espalda… su padre. Respiró dos veces más antes de poder voltearse, se miraron y pero él fue el primero en hablar.

- Por lo menos puedo agradecerle a René que sacarás una buena parte de ella, creo que nunca le ha temido a sinceridad y aunque no podría compararte con ella puedo decir que tú eres su versión mejorada en ese sentido.

- Tú también eres sincero.

- Pero me cuesta, por eso me retiré, este mundo… esta ciudad – miró hacia su ventana como si fuera posible ver algo más de las hectáreas de árboles que tenia por patio – me supera, en cambio tú – alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bella – eres perfecta, solo… si Edward es buen chico, aférrate a él, deja a La Cobra en la oficina y lleva a Bella a casa.

"No, La Cobra también la llevó a nuestra recamara" pensó sólo para ella. Ambos sonrieron antes de que sus estómagos pidieran por comida.

.

.

.

Dos días de la nota en el periódico nada extraordinario había pasado, Edward seguía con su rutina normal aunque no se diera cuenta que un hombre corpulento lo seguía para todos lados e Isabella pese a que le molestaba no tener tiempo más que para uno que otro encuentro furtivo y para nada satisfactorio en su oficina con su sumiso tenía que conformarse. Estaba hasta más allá de la cabeza de trabajo y a eso debía sumarle la investigación que Erick estaba llevando sobre Esme.

- ¿Hola?

- Isabella – dejó de lado todos los contratos que tenía en su mano y se concentró por completo en el ex agente de la CIA – encontré información que puede ser útil, bueno, más que nada es un indicio de algo…

- Dame algo más de información Erick.

- Sé que tu abuelo – ella rodó los ojos ante eso, no había conocido a ese señor y luego de la conversación con su padre menos ganas tenia de haberlo hecho – guardó un par de papeles que pueden serte útiles, no sé bien de qué son ni para qué sirven pero una fuente me dijo que eran importantes y que podían ser bastante destructivos para cualquier Dwyer

- Erick, dile a tu informante que para la próxima te de algo más de detalles porque esto no me sirve mucho.

- Isabella, solo te doy un indicio, debe haber algún lugar con cosas de tu abuelo, seguramente ahí deben hacer cosas importante, búscalas, no pierdes nada.

- Claro – bufó – si tienes más información llámame. Adiós.

Cortó y suspiró. Esto estaba más complicado de lo pensando, pero era verdad, necesitaba entrar al sótano de la que fue la casa de sus abuelos, algo tenía que haber ahí que le serviría, quizás no de ellos pero si de la que fue su madre. Rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó un número que hace mucho no utilizaba.

- Isabella…

- Necesito que nos juntamos en mi departamento ahora.

- Voy para allá.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, Isabella tomó sus cosas sin siquiera pensar en que Edward iba a bajar en unos momentos para su sesión diaria de besos en exceso y nalgadas por parte de ella. Si, porque aunque algunos no lo crean no solo cuando el hombre nalguea a la mujer hay excitación, cuando una mujer nalguea a un hombre dejándolo sentir un poco de sus uñas se llega a encontrar hasta un placer mayor.

Alejó sus pensamientos, tomó las llaves de su auto para dejar a Thomas a la disposición de Edward y salió de oficina dándole solo un "Me voy" a Jane, la rubia la miró de la mala forma pero no agregó nada. Cuando llegó a su destino diez minutos después el auto negro ya estaba estacionado y Carlisle de brazos cruzados apoyado en él.

- Vamos...

Con una sonrisa en sus labios el hombre la siguió hasta el ascensor, ninguno habló hasta que entraron en el pequeño departamento.

- Tú dirás Isabella – ella retrocedió cuando lo vio con ganas de avanzar.

- Necesito que hoy saques a comer a tu esposa y a tu hija… quiero la casa sola para mí, necesito entrar a buscar unas cosas y no quiero problemas con ellas.

- Victoria ya no es mi esposa – se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá de la sala – no puedo hacerlo.

- Puedes Carlisle – ella se le acercó y le habló con convicción.

La mirada hipnótica de La Cobra revolvió todo en el hombre. Un hombre mayor que ya había pasado por la mala suerte de encontrar a una perra en su camino y convertirla en su esposa ahora estaba absorto mirando a alguien que con un poco de suerte podía ser su hija. La cercanía de Isabella lo estaba descontrolando a un punto casi inexplicable.

- Yo… no lo sé – el pobre hombre a penas y podía controlar su lengua al tenerla tan cerca. Su polla estaba erguida nada más con olerla.

- Si puedes – La Cobra dio un paso más hacia adelante dejando a su tío pegado a la pared – y lo vas a hacer hoy.

- Pero… - un dedo en sus labios le impidió que siguiera hablando. El cuerpo de Isabella lo dejó impávido y desarmado.

Un uña con una manicura francesa hecha a perfección, con incrustaciones de oro blanco en la punta, se pasó por el brazo izquierdo del hombre subiendo hasta su garganta en donde se entretuvo haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su manzana de Adán. Un gemido salió de su pecho dándole la fuerza necesaria para alzar sus manos y asir a La Cobra de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo. No pudo ocultar su erección que esperaba por ella.

Carlisle cerró los ojos cogiendo todo el aire posible – Si me dieras un incentivo…

- ¿Un incentivo? – la castaña removió sus caderas excitándolo al tope - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Acaso mi querido tío Carlisle quiere follar conmigo?

- Yo… no soy tu tío – habló con los dientes apretados y mordiendo un poco su mejilla interna, esto último lo ayudaba a no correrse como un púber – ni siquiera estoy casado ya con Victoria.

- Pero yo estoy de novia.

Un poco más relajado el hombre se mofó pero sin bajar su lujuria - ¿Y te importa? – se miraron a los ojos en un claro desafío - ¿De verdad vas a dejar de follar conmigo o con cualquier otro porque un pendejo dice ser tu novio?

- Me conoces tan poco Carlisle – sin darle mayor importancia se levantó dejándolo solo – soy una mujer de palabra – se sirvió una copa y otra para él.

Él la tomó y la vació con la misma rapidez - ¿Sabes que hay rumores de que tienes una pieza negra aquí no?

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Esos rumores no tenían ningún fundamento, quien lo haya extendido no tenía ni idea de su cuarto – También dicen que mis ojos hipnotizan.

- Pero de eso puedo dar fe yo querida.

- Entonces – cambio el tema - ¿Vas a hacerlo?

- Si… pero mañana, ahora tenemos cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer.

.

.

.

El pequeño cuarto estaba oscuro y el cuerpo de Edward reposaba tranquilo en el medio de su cama. El sonido de su celular lo despojó de los brazos de Morfeo. Solo podía ser una persona.

- ¿Hola? – su celular nunca sonaba a esa hora. Ella siempre le avisaba hasta cuando iba a llamarlo - ¿Isabella?

Un suspiró del otro lado de la línea le hizo saber que no era un error, ella lo estaba llamando aunque fueran pasadas la una de la madrugada. Iba a hablar de nuevo cuando su hermosa voz lo interrumpió.

- Estoy afuera… sal – la llamada se cortó dejando al joven Cullen hipnotizado mirando su celular último modelo. Sólo le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar y salir de la cama para vestirse.

No demoró nada en abrir la puerta de su pequeño departamento y bajar las escaleras de los dos pisos que lo separaban de la calle. Procuró no haber despertado a su padre, por lo menos eso esperaba. Cuando se encontró con su novia la vio apoyada en el auto y con un rostro demasiado extraño, no pudo ver sus emociones en sus ojos como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- Bella… ¿Qué pasó amor?

Ambos obviaron las palabras de Edward y se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento – Sólo necesitaba verte.

Edward no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esa por lo que hizo lo que su cuerpo le dijo. La tomó de las caderas y la apegó a su pecho para poder unir sus labios, ella se echó las manos al cuello y se dejó llevar pero al joven de ojos verdes no le pasó de ser percibida la pequeña lágrima salada que llegó a sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Otro capitulo mas!**

**Bueno chicos, quiero invitarlos a pasarse por mi nuevo fic, Lounder**

**Besos, Joha!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

- Amor – aunque lo labios de Isabella eran insistentes el joven consiguió separarse – dime que pasa – acarició sus mejillas con una ternura propia solo de él – por favor, me estas asustando

- Edward… esta noche…

Los ojos café de La Cobra dejaron de mirarlo para comenzar a mirar el suelo, ella muy pocas veces se sentía avergonzada por algo que hiciera pero esta noche era una de ellas. No pensó sentir tal culpa en su pecho luego de lo que había pasado con Carlisle, pero ahí estaba, de pie frente a su sumiso y con la culpa carcomiéndole el alma.

- Algo pasó esta noche Edward y no sé porque pero… necesito decírtelo

- ¿Estás bien? – ella asintió y él pudo respirar tranquilo – bien, eso es lo importante

- ¡Es que no entiendes! – habló con un poco mas de firmeza en sus palabras – esta noche estuve a punto de engañarte Edward…

Aunque las palabras de ella lo deberían llevar a la locura no fue así - ¿Solo apunto?

Isabella asintió y él la imitó – Estuve con Carlisle, necesito que haga una cosa por mi y él quería algo mas como pago. Dudé porque eso que necesito es muy importante y creo que solo él puede hacerlo, no sabía si aceptar, no porque no pudiera convencerlo de otra forma sino porque era lo más fácil. Dudé un momento y luego él… me besó

- Bella – no le importó nuevamente llamarla de esa forma prohibida - ¿Quieres decir que él… trató de abusar de ti?

La risa estruendosa de La Cobra resonó aunque estuvieran al aire libre, no se rió irónicamente sino que lo hizo simplemente porque las palabras del joven le produjeron risa, ¿Alguien atreverse a abusar de ella? Solo había bastado que Carlisle le diera un beso sin su consentimiento para que ella le hiciera una llave y lo dejara inmovilizado en el suelo junto a la amenaza de que si no hacia lo que ella quería iba a dejarlo en la verdadera ruina. Él no dudó en hacerle caso, sabía muy bien que había hecho mal al presionarla pero tenía que intentarlo y además, debía reconocer que estuvo cerca de que cediera ante su petición.

Si, no había pasado nada mas pero de alguna forma esa simple petición por parte de un hombre casi veinte años mayor que ella la habían hecho sentirse casi como una puta, nunca había usado el sexo para conseguir algo porque no tenía necesidad pero si había usado su _"encanto"_ y muchas veces puede considerarse como lo mismo. No se sentía mal por haberlo besado, un beso solo es eso, se sentía mal porque sabía que Edward nunca dejaría que alguien lo besara, la respeta demasiado para hacerle algo como eso y ella… aunque sonara extraño, ya no estaba tan segura de merecerlo.

- Entonces supongo que no te hizo nada – ella negó – entonces… ¿Por qué estas mal?

- Porque esto es lo que soy – se apuntó al pecho con ambas manos – y no estoy segura de que esta relación sea correcta, estoy llena de odio y en cierto punto sé que eso terminará envenenándote a ti, muchos piensan que soy mala, y otros quizás creen que por ser dominante no me preocupo por mi sumiso pero lo hago, si practico parte del BDSM es porque mi naturaleza es dominante pero eso no quiere decir que no sé cuando alejarme

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron por instinto. Le picaron – No te alejes, si quieres cuidarme no te alejes

- Mi mamá regresó Edward y de ahora en adelante se verá una parte de mi que te puedo asegurar dará miedo

- ¿Detrás de la puerta del departamento seguirá todo igual?

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso – el joven se acercó para tomarla de las manos - Cuándo estemos en el departamento, en la pieza negra… ¿Seguirás siendo mi ama?

- Si

- Entonces esto es todo lo que necesitamos, una relación afuera es algo que vendrá con el tiempo, solo necesito tiempo para demostrarte que podemos llegar a tener una relación perfectamente normal durante nuestro día y que cuando lleguemos al departamento seremos un maravillo ejemplo del BDSM

La risa de la castaña ahora fue dulce y tranquila - ¿Has estado leyendo sobre relaciones dominantes Edward?

- Un poco – el sonrojo del joven se pudo ocultar con la oscuridad de la noche pero aun así ella lo percibió – quiero saber qué relación tenemos nosotros

- Nosotros tendremos la relación que se dé con el tiempo, nada forzado pero que se adapte a mi naturaleza dominante

- Y a la mía como sumiso – ello lo miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos – leí sobre ello también y entendí que este rol es totalmente natural para mí, no actúo, así soy yo

- Quizás si podemos tener una perfecta relación

- Confía en mi Bella

Con eso tomó su rostro y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, no fue duro ni suave, solo dejó sus labios sueltos esperando porque ella marcara el ritmo del beso. Isabella no tardó el saber como quería llevarlo y empujo con fuerza su lengua dentro de la boca del joven de ojos verdes, pero más pronto aun la sacó incitándolo a que él hiciera lo mismo, por supuesto que Edward lo hizo y ambos gimieron cuando él comenzó a follar su boca con su lengua. Era una simulación que los llevo inmediatamente a imaginarse en posición horizontal y sin ropa. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del otro, este era el tiempo para ellos como pareja, casi como igual así que Edward no tuvo reparos en posar sus manos en el culo de su novia, lo atrapó y tomó con fuerza estrujando esas exquisitas nalgas que quizás algún día podría follar.

- Quizás algún día te deje – Isabella se separó de él disfrutando la sensación de haberle podido _"leer la mente"_ – ahora, creo que hay algo que me debes – sus gestos se endurecieron considerablemente – si mal no conté – se separó un paso del cuerpo del joven – me llamaste dos veces – alzó su mano derecha con dos dedos – Bella, y creo haberte dicho claramente que no podías hacerlo

- Lo sé señora y lo lamento

Pese a que ambos estaban serios sabían muy bien que era parte de la actuación, un segundo castigo para Edward no era algo tan malo después de todo.

- Mañana Thomas te pasara a buscar a las 8

- Entendido señora

- Bien – se acercó y exhaló todo su aroma cautivante sobre sus labios – ve a dormir porque mañana no lo harás

Edward pensó que lo iba a besar pero tuvo que quedarse con las ganas porque ella solo le lamió los labios dejándolo duro y deseoso. Iba a ser una noche frustrada pero mañana tendría su recompensa.

.

.

.

El mañana no existió, esa día para Isabella fue planear y maquinar con cuidado lo que iba a hacer al próximo día, si, le había valido una amenaza llena de veneno pero al final de cuentas Carlisle la iba a ayuda, quedaron en que llamaría a Victoria para invitarla a ella y a su hija a comer a modo de tratar de recomponer la mierda de familia que tenían.

Para Edward fue una suerte/desgracia que su castigo no fuera a llevar a cavo hasta el próximo sábado pero entendía que su novia/ama estaba concentrada en otra cosa y quería que hiciera lo que sintiera que tenía que hacer para que sanara la mayor cantidad de heridas que tenia cuanto antes. Así que para no comenzar a tirarse de los cabello se abocó por completo en su trabajo y sobre todo en Wylon Enterprise, no le había podido decir a Isabella que ese día tenía una reunión con la periodista así que a primera hora en la mañana bajó a hablar con ella. Mientras el ascensor se movía al piso que lo separaba de su ama cerró los ojos e hizo lo posible por concentrarse solo en el trabajo y dejar los temas personales de lado, mañana ella tenía que hacer algo importante y el sábado seria solo para ellos… y para la habitación oscura.

En cuanto los ojos azules de Jane se posaron en el novio de su jefa enterró las uñas en sus manos, no sabía si era posible pero una parte de ella pensaba que se estaba enamorando y verlo con una sonrisa tan gentil y pura en el rostro no la ayudaba para nada.

- Hola Jane – le sonrió lo justo y necesario. No habían vuelto a verse luego del último inconveniente - ¿Le puedes decir a Isabella que necesito hablar con ella?... es sobre trabajo – aclaró solo porque era la primera vez que se refería a ella como "Isabella" en frente de otra persona ya que no tenia caso negar la familiaridad cuando a estas alturas ya casi todo Nueva York estaba enterado de su relación

¿Tenía caso negarlo? No, y ¿Quién en su sano juicio negaría que La Cobra era su novia? Edward no es tonto y sabia a la perfección que la gente hablaba y decía cosas no muy buenas de ellos porque su chica pudo haber impedido magistralmente que la noticia se expandiera como agua entre los periódicos pero era imposible que los rumores y comentarios malintencionados acabaran, no dirían nada en frente de ella peros si a sus espaldas. Él quería defenderla pero sabía que ella solita podía hacerlo y eso le fascina, por eso ahora solo le quedaba alzar la barbilla y demostrarle al mundo que era muy feliz con su novia.

- Ahora le digo – pese a que no respondió su saludo Edward no lo tomó a mal

La rubia tomó su teléfono y marcó el numero directo a su jefa, con un simple _"El señor Cullen está aquí"_ le explicó todo lo necesario, Isabella solo le dijo que lo hiciera pasar y colgó.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, la vida entera de su madre durante todos esos años estaba en blanco y negro pero pese a que la información le había costado una pequeña fortuna para cualquiera ella no encontró nada que pudiera servirle en todos esos años de mala vida. Tiró todo lejos y trató de concentrarse en ese espécimen de hombre que estaba entrando por su puerta, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para dedicarle a la mujer que le había dado la vida pero que a la vez se la arruinó.

- Isabella – la saludo normal pero con una tímida sonrisa asomándose. Le había costado decidirse como hacerlo pero prefirió ser formal y directo – venía a decirte que tengo una entrevista con la periodista que investigo el caso Wylon Enterprise y quería saber si tienes alguna sugerencia en cuanto a preguntas o…

- ¿Periodista? ¿Mujer? – se levantó de su escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo, así mismo avanzó hacia él que estaba de pie frente a la silla de visitas – siéntate

Él lo hizo sin chistar sabiendo que ella estaba en su papel dominante – Si… - respondió a la su primera pregunta – es la periodista que investigó a…

- Shuuu – La Cobra salió al ruedo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven quien tembló antes de que su novia lo tocara porque sabía muy bien lo que se venía – ahora… dime porque se te ocurrió pactar una cita con una mujer sin decirme – su voz era suave y calmada pero todo lo dijo sobre el cuello de Edward haciéndolo vibrar en cada silaba

- Creí que íbamos a separar el trabajo de lo personal

Oh, error pequeño y inexperto Cullen, acabas de despertar a la verdadera Cobra, esa que no querías conocer por nada del mundo, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias, tu cuerpo lo sentirá pero tu corazón… tu corazón sumiso solo hará que la ames aun más.

- ¿Me estas contradiciendo? – las manos que mantenía sobre los hombros del chico hicieron un ligera presión que le indicó a él que están en el juego

- No señora – su voz fue suave pero decisiva

- Bien – Edward inmediatamente sintió la lejanía de su cuerpo aunque no pudiera verla – entonces supongo que no te importará perderte esa entrevista

- No señora, si usted me lo pide no me importa

Los tacones de Isabella se alejaron hacia una puerta que tenia a la derecha de su oficina, era un baño casi tan grande y lujoso como el de su departamento en Central Park. Ella entró dejando a Edward en la misma posición, duro y ansioso, sabía que no podía moverse pero pese a todo eso se sentía mas excitado que nunca, habían hecho cosas en esa oficina pero nunca algo como lo que suponía que iban a hacer.

Pasaron, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco minutos pero ella no salía, Edward se comenzó a impacientar y sobre todo a preocupar así que se levantó de su silla justo para verla salir igual que como entró, bueno, no igual ya que no tenía esa mirada de cuando estaban a punto de tener sexo, ahora se veía mas como siempre.

- Thomas te recogerá en tu casa a las 8

Abrochó su chaqueta mientras hablaba en una clara señal de que la reunión se había terminado – Pero pensé que hoy no podías…

- Para castigarte – se sentó en su silla y alzó sus ojos lo justo para verlo – siempre tengo tiempo

- A las 8 estaré listo

Mientras Edward salía de la oficina de Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír, poco a poco ella iba rompiendo sus reglas, se suponía que no debían mezclar el trabajo con lo personal pero ella acaba de hacerlo, por celos, además se suponía que tendrían días para ir a la habitación oscura pero tampoco estaba respetando eso. Quizás, después de todo su relación dominante sumiso no iba a durar para siempre y podían llegar a un punto en donde dejarían el cuarto oscuro solo para ocasiones especiales. Si, díganle lo que quieran, que es un iluso soñador e inocente pero para Edward existía la posibilidad real de que la relación que estaba teniendo con Isabella pronto seria como cualquier otra… aunque con algunas cuerdas de por medio de vez en cuando.

Cuando volvió a su cubículo se volcó de lleno en el trabajo, habló con la periodista y le pidió que hicieran la entrevista por mail, él quedó en mandarle las preguntas por escrito y ella respondidas. Luego de eso hizo un par de cosas que tenía pendientes, el archivador de los contratos estaba totalmente desordenado y aunque nadie se lo pidió quiso arreglarlo. Cuando terminó comenzó a ver los planes de capacitación con los que contaba la empresa, se dio cuenta que Swan S.A. últimamente estaba realizando las capacitaciones en oficinas en otro edificio a cargo de una empresa externa, cosa que no le gustó mucho ya que no habían fiscalizado desde que iniciaron el contrato. Comenzó a redactar un pequeño y simple informe para el jefe de área en donde le explicaba porque debían poner más ojo en ello dio ejemplos concretos de cómo esta empresa encargada no estaba inserta en el verdadero funcionamiento de Swan S.A. mermando considerablemente la información transmitida a los capacitados. Cuando puso la vista en la parte inferior derecha del computador se dio cuenta que quedaba solo media hora para que terminara la jornada laboral así que guardó todo y abrió una sesión de internet privada.

Ahí puso las palabras que ya conocía a la perfección, _"BDSM"_ pero ahora al lado le agregó algo más _"relación dominante sumiso"_ y ahí sí dio buscar. Se demoró un tiempo y un par de paginas porno en encontrar lo que quería, un foro en donde se contaban experiencias reales de gente que comenzó con una relación solo de dominancia y sumisión pero que detonó en algo mas _"normal"_ como él supuso muchas de esas parejas mantenían sus cuartos oscuros para momentos especiales, y salvo los rasgos naturales en cada uno. Se alegró mucho al ver de primera mano como personas en su misma situación consiguieron lo que tanto el añoraba.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Edward le contó a su padre que esa noche iba a salir pero como aun era temprano se preocupó de hacer la cena antes.

- Quiero conocer a esta Isabella hijo, no me basta con solo haberla visto por la ventana en medio de la noche

- ¿Cómo que la viste? – llevaba los dos platos con una rica carne con papas fritas en sus manos. Quedó a mitad del camino quieto

- Oh vamos – sonrió Emmett quitándole su plato – es una curiosidad normal de un padre. No puedes culparme por ello hijo

- No lo hago – se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer – es solo que… no la asustes por favor – lo miró con unos ojos tan inocentes que nadie pensaría nunca que podía haber un poco de maldad en él. Y no se equivocarían

- No la asustaré pero quiero conocerla Edward… por favor

Suspiró – Bien, hoy hablaré con ella, creo que a su padre también le gustaría tener una cena, quizás podamos planificar algo juntos – se arriesgaba con sus suposiciones pero si quería algo de lo que había leído necesitaba comenzar a dar su opinión por lo menos en algunas cosas

- Entonces no me queda otra que esperar

Emmett había mejorado mucho, sobre todo después de comenzar sus clases de cocina, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia de tan buen humor, era el ver a su hijo feliz, por mucho tiempo el pequeño Edward se tuvo que quedar de noche en casa cuidando de él y aunque ahora se sintiera un poco solo cuando no estaba, sabía que era parte de la vida que los hijos se fueran y le alegraba mucho saber que cuando no estaba en casa estaba en un lugar en donde era feliz.

- Papá – había algo que a Edward le rondaba en la cabeza hace días y ahora parecía ser un buen momento para hablarlo – estuve pensando en cambiarnos de casa – Emmett dejó de comer para ver a su hijo – a algo más grande y un poco más cerca de mi trabajo. Aun no he visto nada pero quería saber qué te parece

- Me parece muy bien – asintió volviendo a tomar su tenedor – porque ahora tienes un puesto mejor que se que te has ganado por ti mismo – Edward sonrió como un niño cuando vio toda la confianza que le tenía su padre – y porque yo conseguí trabajo también y está cerca de Swan S.A. así que un cambio nos haría muy bien ahora que yo también podré colaborar mucho mejor en los gastos

- ¿Tienes un trabajo?

- Si – la sonrisa de Emmett se ensancho dejando a la vista sus finos hoyuelos – mi profesor de cocina dijo que necesita un ayudante en el restaurant donde trabaja y pensó en mí. No me costó mucho aceptar la oferta

El joven cobrizo esperó por un momento para ver la reacción de su padre - ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

- Definitivamente

Los próximos minutos los pasaron soñando y afinando detalles sobre lo que iban a hacer, quedaron en que el sábado buscarían departamentos. Edward iba por su tercer mes en la empresa y ya estaba ganando mucho más de lo que pensó, por el momento estaba bien en su puesto pero con su confianza recién adquirida se dio cuenta que en un tiempo más quizás podría volver a ser ascendido si seguía realizando su trabajo bien y de la forma correcta.

Para las 8 de la noche ya estaba listo y esperando por Thomas. Desde que se subió al auto repasó una y mil veces las cosas que tenía que decirle a Isabella porque sabía que tendría que hacerlo después de todo ya que era poco probable que tuvieran tiempo ahora, y así fue. En cuanto entró al departamento se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba en el cuarto oscuro así que se dirigió hacia allá olvidándose de todo lo demás.

- Llegas a tiempo

- Gracias señora – asintió

- Bien, quítate la ropa

Él lo hizo sin chistar y sin demorar. Ella le indicó que se recostara en la alfombra, orden que Edward acató enseguida, La Cobra aun seguía vestida pero solo con una diminuta bata de satén negro que ya había conseguido que el pene de Edward se erectara al máximo.

- No te asustes – cuando dijo esas palabras lo miró a los ojos. Estaba pidiendo su autorización así que él asintió enseguida – bien… estas cosas pasan porque te portas mal Edward… si tan solo aprendieras que hay cosas que no puedes hacer

- Trato de hacer lo mejor posible señora

- ¿Te defiendes? – alzó una ceja y el aparato que tenía en sus manos al mismo tiempo. Él solo negó con la cabeza – bien, porque no me gustaría tener que poner esto al máximo desde un principio

El cobrizo quiso mirar hacia otro lado mientras ella se le acercaba con ese aparato, no sabía en qué parte de su cuerpo lo iba a poner pero también quería verlo así que solo se dedicó a mirar el techo mientras ella ponía las pinzas en los pezones del joven. Por supuesto que dio un respingo en cuanto el metal tocó y apretó su piel pero juntó los labios para no gritar y ser mayormente castigado.

- Son pinzas para los pezones – comenzó a explicar la castaña - ¿Te duele? – él solo negó y ella aumentó un poco más presión y las corrientes eléctricas que hicieron que su erección disminuyera enseguida

Él no lo sabía, pero estimular los pezones en un hombre tenía ese efecto. Una baja del libido por un momento pero en cuanto estuvieran follando se pondría tan duro como una piedra.

- No señora – habló solo para comprobar que su voz seguía siendo suya.

- ¿Ahora?

- No señora – la respuesta fue automática porque si… le dolía demasiado

La sonrisa de Isabella creció al ver que las pinzas están a lo más que daban y que de su sumiso no había salido ninguna queja más allá de unos tímidos gemidos - ¿Y esto? – se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. Hasta el momento su intocable miembro se había mantenido en un estado de semi erección pero ante el primer tirón del arnés este se irguió de golpe – Oh… veo que te excita que tiré de tus bolas – volvió a darle un tirón a la cuerda que mantenía apretados los testículos del joven Cullen

La Cobra estaba embelesada viendo como la polla de Edward daba leves respingos, quería metérsela en la boca pero para hacerlo necesita mantener un contacto visual con su hombre. Se dio vuelta sobre él poniéndose a horcajadas pero esta vez viéndolo de frente, una sola sonrisa de ella le bastó al cobrizo para que alejara cualquier difuso pensamiento que le dijera que renunciara ahora y usara su palabra de seguridad. Si, los testículos le dolían como los mil demonios pero ese dolor rápidamente dejó de ser tal en cuanto su ama le dio la primera lamida a su necesitada polla.

- Ohhhh – tiró la cabeza hacia atrás ganándose otro tirón en sus bolas

Apretó sus labios pero no dejó de ver como su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de La Cobra. Si, Isabella había estado con muchos más hombres, entre ellos Carlisle, pero el joven estaba seguro que ninguno había tenido el placer de ver esos ojos hipnóticos mientras ella se tragaba su polla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Besos, Joha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

- ¿Pasa algo?

El joven negó con la cabeza porque sus palabras quedaron atoradas a la mitad de su garganta – Pero…

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con su ama masajeando su pene con lentitud torturadora, quería decirle que lo hiciera más rápido y que volviera a utilizar su boca pero no podía hacer, no si quería que ella siguiera dándole placer.

- No señora – con eso volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, no quería saber lo que estaba haciendo con la punta tan sensible de su polla porque estaba seguro de que de esa forma explotaría enseguida

Las manos de Isabella comenzaron a masajear la cabeza con los dedos implementando una presión que había estudiado de "El Karma" un libro que encontró por internet y que fue su primer manual para entrar al mundo de la dominación, lamentablemente nunca había usado esa técnica ya que así como torturaba al sumiso también lo llenaba de placer y ese era el lujo que no cualquier sumiso podía experimentar. Siguió realizando el mismo movimiento hasta que sintió que el pene de su sumiso se ponía mucho mas dudo, a eso le sumo un grito contenido que se le escapó al mismo… su orgasmo estaba cerca y ella quería darse un lujo que no se había permitido con ningún otro. Se acachó hasta que su aliento topó nuevamente con esa magnífica creación, abrió la boca no dándole la posibilidad de hacer nada, eso bastó que sus dientes hicieran contacto con la sensible piel para que el joven Cullen estallara en un potente orgasmo y le diera su exquisito néctar a su ama.

- Señora… yo… - ni siquiera sus codos eran capaz de sostener su peso muerto. Esa había sido una experiencia torturadora pero con un final mucho más que feliz – yo… necesito hacer algo…

- ¿Algo como qué? – quizás él no sabía lo que necesitaba pero ella sí y decidió darle un empujoncito – algo como… - gateó sensualmente sobre su pecho hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro – esto…

En la comisura de sus labios aun había una gota del semen de Edward que ella estuvo a punto de devorar pero ahora… dejó que los mismos labios de su sumiso lo hicieran por ella. Era algo totalmente eróticos para ambos amantes disfrutar de algo tan íntimo como eso, se besaron y volvieron a mezclar sus sabores dando ahora una idea más clara al joven de lo que quería… de lo que necesitaba.

- Señora, yo quisiera… - se corrigió – para mi seria un placer si usted me dejara probarla

- Eso es lo que quieres – aun sobre él, La Cobra se las arregló para llevar una de sus manos a su húmeda intimidad en donde se tocó tomando un poco de sus jugos – ten – puso su dedo brillante sobre los labios de Edward. Él no dudó ni un solo instante, al estar desesperado por su sabor prácticamente le arrancó el dedo a su ama, pero al contrario de molestarla el gesto solo la divirtió – bien… porque esto es todo lo que obtendrás hoy

Lo sentía por su propio deseo pero no podía darse el lujo de darle un premio en esos momentos. Si, no era partidaria de Bondage ni le iba mucho lo de los golpes mas allá de unos juguetones palmazos o latigazos cuando la situación lo ameritaba pero si la excitaba a límites insospechados sentir el poder de la decisión y saber que sin su permiso él no podía hacer nada por mucho que lo deseara.

- Ahora... – se estiró tomando el cable que conectaba las pinzas de los pezones de Edward, presionó el botón de encendido al mismo tiempo que su coño se tragaba su polla que había vuelto a la vida – dame un poco de placer

Rebotó como posesa hasta que sus pechos le dolieron por los bruscos movimientos, quería saciarse de él hasta quedar sin fuerzas, no se preocupó de que disfrutara ni de la potencia con la vibraban las pinzas en sus pezones, fue egoísta, fue dominante… fue… La Cobra. Y hasta que no alcanzó un orgasmo esplendido no dejó de moverse, aun así, después de haber alcanzado su clímax siguió moviendo sus caderas consiguiendo que su clítoris se lo agradeciera.

- Oh Edward – mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque sabía cualquier cosa era capaz de desarmarla – eres…

Abrió los ojos pero casi se le salen las pupilas de las cuencas cuando lo vio con la mandíbula apretada soportando el dolor/placer en sus pezones. Con rapidez Isabella apagó el aparato, iba a darle una pequeña disculpa por olvidarse de eso y por la potencia alta en la que se encontraba pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en cuanto la vibración dejó de emitir sonidos fue reemplazada por un gruñido del joven quien explotó en un largo orgasmo dentro del coño de su ama.

- Perdón – quiso decirlo enserio pero no había malditamente forma de que se arrepintiera de correrse en el coño de su ama

.

.

.

- ¡Jane! – la chica rubia dejó a un lado las facturas que estaba archivando y corrió ante el llamado de su jefa - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Solo habían pasado cinco segundos pero ella no discutió – Lo siento señora… ¿Qué necesita?

- ¿Dónde están todas las órdenes de compra del proyecto Basic Nude? – La Cobra tenia totalmente revuelto su escritorio, de esa forma era más que claro que no iba a encontrar nada

- Están archivadas señorita, ese proyecto finalizó hace tres meses, ya sabe usted que por norma de la compañía…

- ¡Yo soy la maldita compañía! – rugió cerrando los ojos y respirando con calma – lo siento – los volvió a abrir enfocándolos en su asistente – solo anda a buscarlo por favor

Jane asintió sin siquiera chistar ya que ese día su jefa estaba mucho mas bipolar que de costumbre. Y como no estarlo si en pocas horas tendría que irrumpir en una casa y aunque le costara reconocerlo, la asustaba un poco lo que pudiera encontrar. Ese día había decidido no ver a su novio ya que necesitaba pleno control en sus planes, tampoco tenía mayores intenciones de trabajar, pero un bar nocturno que financió hace un par de meses estaba teniendo movimientos sospechosos y pese a que eso significaba problemas para Swan S.A. y para ella misma le llamaba considerablemente la atención tener un poco de acción, hace ya un buen tiempo que no destrozaba un par de traseros mal creídos en Nueva Yorks, además… nunca sobraba recordarle a los empresarios quien era la verdadera ama de esa ciudad.

Su asistente le dejó la carpeta en la mesa y ella no tardó en sumergirse en ella. Ahí estaba, como lo suponía, lo gastado en gastos de publicidad declaraban haber comprado mas anuncios de los que ella había contabilizado y en cuanto a los activos se contaba la compra de tres camionetas cuando su fuente interna le explicó que el bar estaba contando solo con una. Cerró la carpeta sonriendo, quizás era poco lo que tenía por ahora pero era un claro ejemplo de que alguien estaba tratando de estafarla por lo que el juego acababa de empezar. Coordinó una cita con Samuel O´Connor, el hombre que le había vendido el proyecto de tal forma que consiguió inversión de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, en ese momento Isabella accedió a hacerlo porque su padre se lo pidió como favor, le pareció bueno poder ayudar a empresarios nuevos, jóvenes y con tantas ideas por lo que ella para agradarlo ni siquiera chisto. Ahora era distinto, si creían que iban a salir limpios estaban demasiado equivocados.

- Jane – volvió a hablarle al intercomunicador – fija una reunión con los directivos para el lunes al medio día, además pídele a los abogados que estén presentes por favor

Cada vez que un negocio salía mal ella misma se encarga de hacer que el responsable le temiera en una reunión privada para luego llevarlo ante la junta directiva que pese a no tener ni la mitad de su peso si era capaz de intimidar, además, habían trámites engorrosos de lo que le gustaba participar como la desvinculación propiamente tal.

Una llamada entrante a su oficina logró traerla a la felicidad en cuanto vio el anexo de su novio.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola hermosa señorita – pese a que ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas melosidades le gustó mucho la voz titubeante de su novio

- Muy bien… pero… ¿Te di permiso para esos halagos?

Encaró una ceja mientras tomaba el teléfono entre su hombro y su rostro – No… no estamos en la habitación oscura… es de día – se apresuró a aclarar con un nerviosismo que se leía hasta por el teléfono

- Tienes razón – con el teléfono aun afirmado y las manos libres se comenzó a meses en su gigante y cómoda silla

- Si… - Edward no supo que mas contestar porque Isabella no era de dar la razón

- Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Oh, estoy enviándole el mail con las preguntas a la periodista sobre el Wylon Enterprise

- ¿Y cómo va eso?

- Va… me gustaría tener una reunión contigo sobre esto

- ¿Una reunión?

La voz sexóloga de Isabella era más que clara. Edwrad tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar – Si…

- Bien, coordínala con Jane… – no quiso seguir con el juego de seducción porque debía concentrarse en otras cosas y sabia que con Edward su mente se ocupaba por completo – ahora creo que sería mejor que coma algo… si quieres podríamos…

- Lo siento amor – sonrió como una quinceañera por sus palabras – pero no voy a salir a comer, quizás solo pida que me traigan un hot dog… aunque no hay como los del Central Park… - divagó más que nada para él

- ¿Hot dog? – exclamó con mucha entonación - ¡Dios! - sonrió negando con la cabeza – ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?

- ¿Nunca los has probado?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – chilló prácticamente riendo – aun no tengo ganas de caer con indigestión al hospital

Una sonrisa se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono – Algún día te llevaré a comer un hot dog al Central Park Isabella Swan

- Oh Edward Cullen – cambió el teléfono de mano y descruzó sus piernas porque su centro le estaba palpitando - ¿acaso olvidaste quien manda aquí?

- Eso nunca mi ama

Después de unas palabras más ambos colgaron para poder seguir con sus actividades laborales. Lamentablemente ninguno tuvo tiempo para comer, eso ya vendría después.

El resto del día pasó en nada para Isabella ya que se acercaba fin de mes y había muchos papeles que tenían que ser firmados con ella. Así, con la mano casi dormida pero ella mas despierta que nunca tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina, planeó pasar por su departamento para bañarse y relajarse un poco antes de salir rumbo a la casa de sus abuelos y donde se crió la mujer que le dio la vida y que en estos momentos se había convertido en solo un punto al cual tenía que despejar.

¿Es cruel pensar así de tu madre?

Sí, porque para Isabella, Renné Dwyer no era su madre desde ningún punto de vista, era solo la mujer que la parió y que había hecho de la vida de su padre un verdadero calvario, porque quizás ella tuvo una infancia tranquila pero fue Charlie Swan quien vivió todos años con miedo por las continuas amenazas del peor error de su vida.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Emmett había ido temprano al supermercado y pese a que no le gustaba y no estaba acostumbrado a derrochar compró comida que ni siquiera sabía si iban a comer pero aun así lo hizo porque estaba feliz, quería celebrar con su hijo dándole un festín exquisito, sus vidas iban viento en popa y no encontró otra forma que esta. Había pasado todo el día cocinando y estaba claro que a su hijo le gustó la comida pero aun así lo sentía distante y algo melancólico.

- Nada… - murmuro juntando un par de papas que bañadas de queso y crema – solo que… ¡uff! – exaltó con dramatismo ya que quería hablar pero no mucho – Isabella hoy tiene que hacer algo importante para ella y me gustaría acompañarla

- ¿Y qué te impide hacerlo? – dejando a un lado su tenedor, Emmett cruzó las manos sobre la mesa – que yo sepa tus piernas están buenas para caminar, ¿O me equivoco hijo?

- No – suspiró. Era difícil explicarle a su padre la personalidad dominante de su novia que muchas veces le impedía acercarse mas allá – pero… no lo sé, creo que es algo que tiene que hacer sola

Su mueca al decir lo último fue tan extraña que no convenció para nada a su padre - ¿Crees? ¿Crees que todo sería mejor si tú estuvieras con ella?

Al comprender las palabras de su padre, Edward comenzó a formar una sonrisa que le dejaba en claro lo que tenía que hacer, él no iba a estar tranquilo ahí así que saltó de la mesa, por supuesto que no sin antes darle un abrazo a su padre, y salió del departamento. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y el sol ya casi se había puesto en su totalidad lo que indicaba que Isabella ya debía estar a punto de poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando se vio caminando por las calles de Nueva York agradeció haber tenido su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ya que solo una persona podía ayudarlo en esos momentos.

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído y la llamada que espera ya llegado así que ahora solo le faltaba tomar la decisión final. Las llaves las tenía porque siempre guardó una copia aunque nunca pensara usarla. Las grandes rejas de la que una vez consideró un palacio cuando de niña recorría los jardines en los que su madre creció ahora le parecían insignificantes, ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta. La casa estaba totalmente vacía, de eso se encargó Carlisle. Suspiró antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, Thomas se había quedado en el auto estacionado en una estación de servicio a dos cuadras por lo que ahora estaba sola. Volvió a respirar mientras introducía la llave pero no alcanzó a darle la primera vuelta cuando alguien la volteó tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó por la impresión

- Ey, ey, soy yo amor

A Isabella le importo nada saber que era Edward quien estaba a su lado, aun así alzó su puño y lo estrelló en su estomago - ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?

- Yo solo… - a penas trató de hablar la voz se le cortó por la falta de aire - ¡Mierda!

- Eso te pasa por asustarme

- Yo solo quería ayudarte, no asustarte

- Bien, entonces mueve tu trasero antes de que se me ocurra meterte un consolar por ahí

La sola idea de eso hizo que el cuerpo enteró de Edward se estremeciera, no sabía si eso era parte de los castigos y eso pero no le agradaba la idea.

Cuando entraron a la casa notaron la frialdad de la misma, la casa que era cuando ella era niña no estaba por ninguna parte, antes estaba repleta de cuadros de sus abuelos y adornos costosos, ahora, de eso no quedaba casi nada.

Según lo que le habían informado, su abuelo tenían muchas cosas escondidas en el sótano en una caja fuerte y por lo que ella suponía su madre también podría haber guardado ahí cosas suyas. Así que ignorando un poco a Edward, se dirigió inmediatamente a donde recordaba estaba la puerta de entrada, no le fue difícil encontrar el escondite de la caja fuerte ya que en toda la habitación había solo un cuadro colgado en pared. Por supuesto que le dio nostalgia ver a sus abuelos sonriendo en aquel cuadro pero hizo lo posible por dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y terminar lo que fue a hacer.

- Yo lo hago – la ayudó su novio cuando ella trató de mover el cuadro

Edward no entendía mucho lo que habían ido hacer pero estaba más que claro que su misión era velar por ella y ayudarla en lo que pudiera así que en cuanto dejó el enorme cuadro en el suelo volvió a posicionarse a su lado.

- Esta es la caja fuerte de mi abuelo… tengo la fe de que Renée pudo haber dejado algo importante acá antes de irse la primera vez… quizás algo que me ayudé a librarme de ella de forma más legal – le sonrió a Edward pero sin ninguna gracia

- O algo que te ayude a desligarte por completo de ella, para que no sientas miedo de sacarla por completo de tu vida

Las palabras del joven no tenían doble lectura, eran lo que eran y no había más e Isabella lo entendió así por lo que asintió.

Menos mal que Erick le facilitó un aparato para abrir la caja fuerte porque o si no el trabajo hubiera sido mucho más complicado. En cuanto la pequeña puerta se abrió comenzó a rebuscar, había un par de joyas que fueron de su abuela, fotos por montón y muchos más papeles pero solo algo le llamó la atención, era un sobre rosado y sellado. De pequeña se aferró con todo lo que tenía a la carta que encontró de su madre, por ese tiempo ella tenía la costumbre de meter todo en sobres rosado, según Charlie era porque el color se le había colado hasta por los poros después de su nacimiento, a ella le encantaba ese sobre aunque la carta solo fuera una lista de supermercado que no tenía nada de cariño ni mucho menso significativo, pero para una chica de tres años, tener una carta con la letra de su madre muerta lo era todo.

- Esto es lo que estaba buscando – murmuró un poco ida. Le daba un poco de miedo abrirlo pero sinceramente no esperaba encontrar nada más terrible que lo que ya sabía – y…

No alcanzó ni siquiera a tomarlo bien cuando un mensaje de texto de Carlisle la alertó de que todo había salido mal y que estaban volviendo a casa. La Cobra no corría por miedo a nadie, lo hacía porque esto era algo que tenía que hacer con sumo cuidado y alertar a cualquier Dwyer sobre la pista que tenia no era para nada buena idea.

- Hora de correr Cullen

Ambos se dieron una mirada lujuriosa antes de poner todo con rapidez en su lugar y echarse a correr para salir luego de esa casa fría y solitaria.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que sus pies ya no les dieron mas, no se dieron cuenta que estaban a por lo menos cinco cuadras de distancia porque todo era tan excitante y divertido que el donde estaban era irrelevante

- Ey amor… para – Edward fue el primero en darse cuenta que ya no corrían riesgo cuando notó que la negrura de la noche era suficiente para camuflarlos – nadie nos sigue

Edward pensó que Isabella en cualquier momento desfallecería así que la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su pecho – Yo… ¿acabamos de allanar una casa?

El joven solo asintió porque no estaba seguro de que decir - ¿Te arrepientes?

- ¿Arrepentirme? – ella solo negó con la cabeza antes de colgarse del cuello de su novio y unir sus labios a los de él - ¡Claro que no! Esto ha sido lo más emocionante del mundo

- Entonces… ¿Estás bien?

- Si, pero hay algo que quiero hacer contigo – camino por el pecho de su novio hasta llegar a su cuello - ¿Qué opinas de un hot dog en el Central Park?

El joven Cullen nunca pensó que su propuesta de esta tarde que antes había sido tomada casi como una burla ahora estaba siendo realmente considerada por ella, porque si había algo que no hacia los ojos de La Cobra era mentir.

- ¿Ya no piensas que es algo asqueroso y antihigiénico? – los risos sueltos de Isabella se movieron de un lado a otro junto a su cabeza – entonces vamos por tu primer hot dog en el Central Park

- No… - tiró de su mano deteniéndose – creo que mejor no – hizo una mueca de asco – me puedo indigestar

Edward sabia que a Isabella le agradaba la idea del hot dog pero que aceptarlo era un gran paso para ella así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese caso. Incitarla - ¿Acaso La Cobra le tiene miedo a un hot dog y a una posible indigestión?

- Oh Cullen – negó ella – te equivocaste

- Demuéstramelo – la siguió incitando

- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio tu Edward?

- Una cena con mi padre y el tuyo – las expresiones de ambos se pusieron serias de a poco

Isabella proceso las palabras del chico y les dio sentido – Creo que eso sería una muy buena idea

- Bien, entonces vamos por ese hot dog para que tengamos una cita y hablamos de nuestra presentación ante nuestros padres

Con una confianza adquirida a cuentagotas, Edward decidió rodearle los hombros a su chica para que ella lo guiara hacia donde estaba Thomas estacionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<br>**

**Nuevo capitulo aca :)**

**Chicos, los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias.**

**Casualidades del destino es un nuevo OS **

**Besos, Joha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

- Mayonesa, kétchup y mostaza por favor

Isabella veía abstraída como el hombre hacia lo que Edward le acaba de decir dejando caer encima de la salchicha en el pan una seria de salsas de colores que dejaban mucho que desear. Bueno, por lo menos para ella porque el joven de los ojos verdes estaba prácticamente salivando.

- Tenga – Edward tomó el hot dog y no esperó nada para darle el primer mordisco. Estaba tan rico como se lo había imaginado - ¿Y el suyo señorita? ¿Con que lo quiere?

- Ehhh – miró a Edward cuando se dio cuenta que estaba alargando demasiado la "h" y que sonaba un poco mal educada – con nada está bien para mi

- Bien bella dama – el hombre tomó un par de servilletas extras y le entregó a Isabella su hot dog

Aprovechándose un poco del shock de la joven, Edward sacó un billete de 5 dólares de su bolsillo trasero y pagó la consumición dejándole el cambio de propina al hombre. En seguida tomó la mano de su novia y la guio hacia una banca cerca en donde se sentaron, él volvió a comer de su comida mientras ella aun solo la estaba mirando.

- Amor… no tienes que comértelo si no lo quieres… puedes botarlo

El ceño de Isabella se frunció mirándolo – La comida no se vota Edward – el joven inmediatamente se puso colorado ya que eso era algo que tenía más que claro, pocas veces había tenido que botar algo comestible y era solamente porque ese algo estaba podrido y comerlo sería una verdadera irresponsabilidad

- Es cierto, pero yo…

Se tuvo que interrumpir ya que antes de poder decir nada mas, Isabella le dio una enorme mordida al hot dog que llegó a dejarle manchado el labio superior con migas de pan. La imagen era graciosa, adorable y demasiado humana para aquellos que conocían a La Cobra y no a Bella Swan. Edward recién estaba conociendo a esa chica que una vez jugó con muñequeas y que tuvo una vida perfecta hasta los 16 cuando su novio murió y se tuvo que enterar del asco que tenia por madre. Si, Edward hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocerla porque estaba seguro que Bella no hubiera duda ni un solo segundo en comerse un hot dog en el Central Park, de ello, sabía que esa niña hubiera preferido sentarse a lo indio en el pasto y apoyarse sobre el pecho de su chico.

- ¿Ves como si puedo?

Y eso si que fue perfecto, esa sonrisa inocente y sin ninguna pretensión era lo que le faltaba a Isabella para dejar salir por completo a Bella… ya no estaba La Cobra de por medio. Por primera vez desde que empezó todo estaban solo Edward y Bella, sentados en una banca del Central Park disfrutando de un rico y poco saludable hot dog como cualquier par de novios.

- Eres perfecta – con uno de sus dedos largos y perfectos limpio el labio de su novia – eres todo lo que he soñado… Bella yo…

- Esto estaba más rico de lo que pensaba – la chica intuyendo un poco el rumbo de las palabras de su novio prefirió cambiar el tema y no enfrascarlos en una incómoda situación – así que supongo que te debo un cena con nuestros padres

- ¡Oh! – pese a que Edward tenía la firme convicción de decirle a su novia lo que sentía por ella, sus palabras cambiaron por completo el rumbo de sus pensamientos - ¿estás segura? No quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que te dije ni por nada

Cuando Isabella encaró una ceja Edward supo que era prácticamente imposible presionarla. Si, tenía un lado amoroso y libre pero eso no dejaba completamente afuera su parte dominante y siempre en control, quizás era eso lo que la hacía perfecta, una perfecta mezcla que todo el mundo deseaba pero que solo él tenía.

- Entonces hablaré con mi padre, se muere por conocerte – aprovechándose del ambiente distendido llevó una de sus manos hacia ella y la libró de unos rebeldes mechones que se le habían caído sobre el rostro – y quizás podríamos hacer la cena en casa para que no hayan periodistas ni chismosos

- No me importan ellos – de pronto la chica recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con el dueño del New York Times, pero por ahora lo olvidaría – pero si me gustaría una cena solo para nosotros, algo familiar

Quizás sus palabras estaban saliendo sin su permiso, además de que estaba siendo irracional y descuidada pero por ahora nada de eso le importaba, era feliz del momento que estaba viviendo. Con Edward no tenia que fingir ni estar el cien por ciento del tiempo pensando en que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera de mas podía volverse en su contra, no, ya no era la chica que vivía con miedo ocultándose, por lo menos con él era solo Bella. Y si su chico le pedía una cena familiar es lo que iba a darle.

- Creo que a mi padre le agradaría mucho cocinar para nosotros pero no si tú y tu padre…

Isabella advirtiendo por donde iban sus pensamientos se apresuró a cortarlo – Nos encantaría una cena en tu casa

El viento comenzó a correr un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado consiguiendo que las copas de los arboles se mecieran provocando un sonido que si se estaba solo y con las luces bajas perfectamente podría provocar un paro cardiaco, pero si por otra parte se estaba acompañado de la personaba amada resultaba bastante placentero. El murmullo de los arboles combinado con el viento se interpuso entre los amantes en medio del Central Park, ya no eran Isabella Swan, la dueña y señora de Swan S.A. y de casi cualquier cosa que quisiera tener control en Nueva York, la dominante, la chica perdida que por años protegió a su padre quitándole cualquier crédito sobre su propia forma de protegerse. Tampoco era Edward Cullen, el chico huérfano de madre que por demasiado tiempo y sin ser su rol en la vida tuvo que preocuparse de su alcohólico padre que por más que lo amaba se odiaba mas a él, el chico que tuvo que dejar su alma en los estudios ya que sabía que el trabajo duro era lo único que lo iba a recompensar.

No, en ese parte no estaban la mujer las rica y poderosa de Nueva York y el chico sencillo que no tenia vergüenza de usar una camisa roída, no, en ese parque estaban dos personas que se habían encontrado en el momento preciso de sus vidas. Una dominante y un sumiso por naturaleza que sabían cuando dejar sus papeles a un lado para sentarse a disfrutar de un rico hot dog.

- Yo sé que no quieres escucharlo pero si siento por ti eso que supones

Isabella solo pudo acurrucarse en su pecho y decir lo único que sentía – Si quieres puedes decirme Bella

Edward sonrió. Para él eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir, de a poco estaba curando su corazón y sabia que ella también estaba curando el suyo, porque aquí no había uno solo que sufría, los dos tenían heridas del pasado y es que… ¿Quién no las tiene?

Lo importante es encontrar a la persona correcta para sanarlas.

.

.

.

Un viaje inesperado los separo por ocho larguísimos días. La sucursal de Swan S.A. en Italia estaba teniendo problemas administrativos ya que el Gerente General había sufrido una trombosis cerebral que terminó con su vida. Era un hombre de 60 años que supo llevar muy bien el negocio, además, quizás el único en quien Isabella no tenía la necesidad imperiosa de estar todo el tiempo sobre él así que esa noche en el Central Park cuando la llamaron para avisarle no dudó en viajar a los funerales.

Lo malo fue que después de eso se dio cuenta que el hombre tenía demasiado control sobre todo y que sin él ahí habían muchas cosas que quedarían en el aire. Por eso su viaje exprés se extendió más de lo necesario, o por lo menos hasta que La Cobra se sintió conforme con el nuevo Gerente quien no tenía ninguna intención de fallarle a esa mujer ya que con lo poco que la vio supo que no le convenía tenerla de enemiga. Una vez mas Isabella comprobó con su viaje a Italia que el miedo era un muy buen condimento para aquellos que tenían problemas con el seguir ordenes.

En siete días dejó funcionando la empresa en la que ahora debía mantener un ojo, aunque fuera por un tiempo. El octavo día en su agenda lo aprovechó para viajar a Alemania en donde supo que viajo su madre ni bien los dejó a ellos hace tantos años atrás. El sobre que rescató de la casa de los Dwyer aún descansaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo cuando tomó el avión y solo en los aires tuvo tiempo para abrirlo, dio un agradecimiento al cielo por haber juntado a las estrella de aquella forma.

No era mucha la información que este le daba, solo era una carta de Renée a Victoria en donde le decía que ya estaba instalada y que su plan seguía en pie, lo importante de la carta era la dirección adjunta, la cual le sirvió para que en ese momento se encontrara en frente de la antigua construcción en pleno barrio alto de Berlín.

Le bastó una mirada al barrio para saber en dónde estaba, no necesitaba nada mas por ahora, quizás era una locura haber viajado para ver la casa y darse media vuelta e irse pero ella ya tenía lo que andaba buscando. Su familia tenía un pasado nazi sobre el cual ahora necesitaba investigar.

Desde Berlín tomó un vuelo directamente a Nueva York así que al día siguiente ya se estaba bajando en JFK en donde Thomas la esperaba con la puerta de su auto abierto.

- Bienvenida señorita Swan

- Gracias, – se subió en la parte trasera de auto y Thomas rápidamente en el lado del chofer – a la oficina por favor Thomas

- Por supuesto

El hombre suponía que eso sería así. Siempre después de un viaje iba primero a la oficina pero ahora suponía que los motivos habían variado un poco. Durante esos ocho días fue él quien tuvo que acompañar a todos lados a Edward y apostaba su cabeza a que los joven estaban muertos por el reencuentro.

Por primera vez en sus años que llevaba trabajando con la familia Swan, Thomas hizo algo a espaldas de su jefa. Mientras la esperaba le mandó un mensaje de texto a Edward para avisarle que ya iban camino a la oficina y es que ese joven se había ganado al leal empleado de los Swan.

Isabella tuvo que cruzar sus piernas cuando veía que se acercaban a su edificio, por fin iba a ver a Edward, no quería reconocerlo pero lo había extrañado mucho y el hecho de que a penas y hayan podido hablar por teléfono hizo de la separación algo mas difícil. Por teléfono y a la distancia su relación era muy distinta o quizás lo que la hacía diferente fue aquella noche en el Central Park donde dejó salir un lado que llevaba muchos años oculto. Estaba excitada y sobre ansiosa por volver a verlo y probar sus labios, no pensaba en sexo, solo en unos tibios besos y un par de caricias.

.

.

.

"La señorita ya llegó. Vamos rumbo a la oficina"

Edward dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, tenía un informe bastante interesante que mostrarle a su jefa pero ya habría tiempo para ello después, ahora quería ser un joven irresponsable y enamorado.

Bajó al segundo piso con calma porque aún le quedaban un par de minutos para que llegara. Jane no le preguntó el porqué estaba entrando a la oficina de su jefa ni tampoco quiso mostrar mayor interés en los que llevaba en el canasto porque lo suponía muy bien.

- Prometo que no estoy haciendo nada malo

Edward suspiró derrotado al no obtener respuesta pero no quiso darle importancia en ese momento ya que solo había alguien que ocupaba su cabeza. Sabía que lo iba a hacer era demasiado romántico y que las posibilidad de que ella se enojara era muchas pero era lo que sentía y después de todo… él era así.

Sacó las flores que compró temprano esa mañana y las dejó a un lado para poder sacar la rica torta que hizo su padre y el vino que él compró, no era un picnic ni nada muy estrafalario pero sabía que su novia vendría con hambre y siempre algo dulce sube el ánimo.

Cuando dejó todo listo sobre la mesa de centro que estaba en la oficina se sentó en el sofá con las rosas a su lado y esperó porque la puerta se abriera. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera con un gran estruendo.

- ¿Es que esta mujer no puede estar un minuto en su escritorio?

Edward vio embobado a su chica entrar y quitarse el abrigo pero ella no notó nada. Su ánimo se había comenzado a poner mal cuando llegó a su oficina y se encontró con el escritorio de su secretaria desocupado. Tiro su abrigo y su cartera pero sintió como la ultima se caía así que se giró pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con su novio de pie y con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

- ¿Y esto?

- Antes de que te molestes – el joven dio un paso hacia su novia con el ramo por delante – acepta estas flores – ella dudó un segundo pero lo hizo – bien… ahora déjame explicarte que esto es un gesto – ella frunció el ceño pero él no se desanimó – de esos que tienen los novias con sus novias cuando tuvieron un largo viaje y vienen cansadas y con hambre, así que solo te pido que pienses por un segundo que te parece todo esto y que después me digas si prefieres que guarde todo y me vaya

Isabella no lo miró. En cambio guio su mirada hacia las rosas que estaban en sus manos, no las olio porque eso le parecía innecesario solo las miró y tocó con delicadeza antes de dejarla al lado de la bandeja que contenía la comida, Edward mantuvo todo el tiempo sus ojos sobre ella.

-Esto – con la mirada en el suelo comenzó a avanzar haciendo resonar sus tacones de 12 centímetros en las baldosas – es… - poco a poco alzó su barbilla para darle una visión entre tierna y lujuriosa a su novio – lo más hermoso – cuando llegó a su lado llevó inmediatamente sus manos a su pecho cincelado – que alguien haya hecho por mí y por más ganas que tengo de tener sexo contigo creo que…

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso tierno y sin ninguna prisa. No quería incluir la palabra amor entre su frase pero por ultimo podía dárselo a entender y sí que lo hizo porque el cobrizo sonrió sobre sus labios en cuanto sus lenguas hicieron contacto. El beso era cálido y sin ninguna intención de terminan en una despojada desesperada de ropas… no, este beso tenía algo más.

Lastima para los amantes. Jane decidió dejar su lugar de trabajo para darles intimidad sin ni siquiera imaginarse que eso le daría vía libre a la única persona que tenía prohibida estrictamente la entrada a Swan S.A.

- ¿QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES?

Y con eso se rompió la magia que tanto le había costado a los dos alcanzar. Y es que no es para nada fácil abrir tu corazón, por eso cuando lo haces lo mínimo que esperas es que no te interrumpan.

- Edward – Isabella tomó el rostro del joven sin siquiera voltearse – ve a buscar tus cosas y esperamos en mi departamento ¿sí?

Edward asintió pero le quedó una duda - ¿En el departamento de siempre? – quiso confirmas lo obvio

- No – ella negó sonriéndole como Bella – en mi departamento. Dile a Thomas que te lleve, él tiene una copia extra de llaves

- Bien – y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro dejando de lado a quien los había interrumpido, tomó las mejillas de su novia y la besó profundamente – te espero ahí Bella

Sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que estaba en medio de la oficina, Edward salió. No necesitaba verla para saber quién era y lo prefería así ya que no le agradaba para nada la idea de querer golpear a una mujer.

- Ahora tu – La Cobra, manteniendo su tono se giró hacia Esme – me vas a decir como mierda entraste aquí

- ¡Yo entro donde se me dé la gana! ¿O NO LO HACES TU MOCOSA?

La cobra asintió y camino hacia su escritorio – Supongo que sabes que entré a la casa de mis abuelitos pero… - en un tono bastante irónico y con una mano en el pecho se giro hacia la mujer que supuestamente le dio la vida - ¿No es mi derecho como heredera entrar cuando quiera?

- Mira niñita… - Esme solo alcanzó a dar un dedo antes de que la mirada de Isabella la detuviera

- De ti no necesito nada… solo quería algo que me recordara de donde vengo… algo de mis abuelos… de ti nada Esme

La mirada de la mujer mayor cambio a una de incredulidad - ¿Y porque debería creerte?

- No se – se encogió de hombros – y me da verdaderamente lo mismo lo que creas

Por un momento se quedaron calladas en una guerra de miradas, ni Esme le creía a Isabella ni La Cobra estaba segura de que Renée no quisiera romperle el cuello… bueno, que se atreviera.

- Entonces… ¿Te vas o esperas a que llame a los guardias? Ya sabes que con una sola llamada puedo hacerte pasar la noche en un calabozo

- ¿Y tu quien te crees? ¿Crees qué puedes hacer todo lo que quieres siempre?

Los ojos de Isabella estaban fijos en su madre, su rostro parecía sereno pero era cosa de verla a los ojos para saber que estaba a punto de explotar – Esme…

- ¡No! ¡Me tienes cansada niñita! – con esos mismos ojos siguió el movimiento que hizo la mujer para tirar un par de carpetas que ella mantenía en su escritorio - ¡TIENES TODO LO QUE QUIERES Y NO TE MERECES NADA!

- Baja el tono de voz – cansada ya de del escándalo y lista para dar todo por terminado, Isabella se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio – que no estás en un puto burdel como a los que estas acostumbrada

- ¡Claro! – la risa de Renée era suficientemente estridente como para romper un par de vidrios – es eso lo que te molesta ¿No?... no ser lo suficiente mujer como yo. – de pronto los ojos de la mujer que le dio la vida tomaron un matiz demasiado similar a los de La Cobra. Quien las viera sabría inmediatamente que un parentesco fuerte las unía – Quizás a ese jovencito que acaba de irse podría demostrarle quien es la verdadera ama del lugar ¿no?

De lo siguiente que fue consiente la mujer fue de las manos de su hija haciendo una presión profunda en su cuello. Ya no parecía una mujer indefensa y mucho menos débil – Acércate a Edward – se miraron a los ojos. Parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían chispas – y tu cuerpo aparecerá destrozado en el Central Park como comida para los buitres

- Oh… - con esfuerzo Renée consiguió reírse. Le dolía mucho el agarre pero no podía rendirse ahora – entonces… ¿Estas enamorada hija?

Las imágenes de Edward regalándole una pulsera de cuero que no debía de haberle costado más de 2 dólares seguida de un Edward abriéndole su corazón por completo y finalizando con lo que acaba de suceder… un gesto nada más. Todo eso le dio una respuesta a Isabella, una respuesta que la asustaba pero que a final de cuentas era lo lógico, era una verdadera estupidez decir "nunca voy a enamorarme" porque eso era sobre lo cual no se tenía control. Si, La Cobra estaba en control sobre muchas cosas incluyendo su relación amorosa y sexual con Edward pero no estaba en control sobre su corazón, si fuera así quizás la respuesta seria otra.

- ¿Te interesa mami? – se sentó sobre el escritorio y cruzo sus piernas – después de tanto años… ¿De verdad te interesa saber si las mierdas que hiciste conmigo me terminaron de joder a tal extremo que sea incapaz de enamorarme? – Renée seguía de pie pero ya no sabía que decir - ¿Sabes?... yo me enamoré hace un tiempo, él era un perfecto hombre, él hombre perfecto… estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado incluso cuando creí perderme por odio hacia ti… incluso cuando quería contratar a un par de sicarios para que te degollaran

- Que linda – habló con ironía sin poder decir nada más – instintos asesinos

- No – negó – eso es amor… si quería degollarte es porque amo mucho a mi padre y amaba mucho a Tyler como para imaginarme que tu mierda los alcanzara

- ¡Estas desvariando! – la mujer se puso histérica y agarró su cabello cuando se vio perdida entre las palabras de su hija – No entiendo lo que quieres decir

- Lo que quiero decir es que perdiste – se bajó de la mesa y camino un paso hacia ella – no me destruiste, no destruiste mi alma y ciertamente no destruiste mi corazón… amo a mi padre, amé a Tyler y… amo a Edward

Renée supuso que alzando la barbilla podría mantener su postura mientras Isabella se le acercaba – Entonces será mejor que lo cuides

- No Esme – negó un dedo llegando hasta su lado – será mejor que tú te cuides porque… - suspiró exageradamente – no quisiera tener que esta vez terminar lo que una vez pensé yo misma

- ¡Eres una asesina!

- Cada uno es, dependiendo el mundo en el que se cría… ¡Y este es mi mundo! – alzó los brazos mostrando su enorme oficina - ¡Yo soy la puta dueña de esta ciudad y lo que jodidamente se me antoje! Y tu Esme… sí que eres una asesina. No, no me mires así porque sé que algo ocultas y no tardaré en descubrirlo… tú no eres mi madre y no te tengo ningún aprecio… eso del lazo – bufó – es solo mierda… yo a ti no te debo nada

- Ese niño…

Desde los 12 años que Charlie quiso que su hija tomara clases de defensa personal en caso de emergencia, los guardaespaldas no siempre funcionaban al cien por ciento y a la larga cada uno es responsable de su vida. Así que desde pequeña Isabella se supo defender, si, había peleado un par de veces en el colegio pero todas fueron peleas de elite en donde no se filtró ninguna palabras y todas fueron referente a los mismo, la mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando se tiene 13 años y se es huérfana de un padre ni todo el dinero del mundo puede defenderte, solo tú. Por años Isabella se defendió de palabras ofensivos referente a la trágica muerte de su madre. Ahora lo hacía sobre ella.

- En tu vida – La Cobra habló sobre el oído de Reneé sin soltar su llave – vuelvas siquiera a pensar en Edward ni en mi padre… esta batalla es solo nuestra Renée – por primera vez la llamó por su nombre – y es mejor que nos comportemos como mujeres con ovarios y no metamos a nadie más… ¿Entendido?

Cuando no escuchó respuesta apretó aun más – Si… entendido

Tosiendo y con las manos en su cuello, la mujer tomó todas sus cosas y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Con la manilla en la mano se giro – Ahora entiendo porque te dicen La Cobra… tus ojos de verdad que hipnotizan… eres venenosa

La sonrisa en el rostro de Isabella era de orgullo puro. Era La Cobra. Hipnótica. Venenosa. Y… enamorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Les dejo este capitulo acá y el siguiente en el Blog**

**Chicos, quiero darles las gracias por nominar a La Cobra a los premios de FFAdicction :)**

**Mil gracias :)**

**Además, aprovecho de invitarlos a mi nuevo OS Casualidades del destino. Me interesan sus opiniones para saber si lo hago Fic largo o no**

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

- Entonces… supongo que pronto estaremos planificando una boda

Isabella fingió no escuchar a su padre y siguió manejando. Habían decido ir solos para no tener a Thomas tanto tiempo en el auto sin hacer nada, además, el hombre tenía un trabajo encargado por el señor Swan.

- Y este Edward… ¿Vive por acá?

Los ojos de la castaña dieron un ligero recorrido al lugar. Las cosas de dos y tres pisos habían cambiado por pequeños departamentos, el barrio no era el mejor de Nueva York y eso se notaba aun mas al ver montones de basura apilados en las esquinas y grafitis adornando cada pared.

-Si papá – le dio una mirada

Charlie solo asintió y se encogió de hombros – Me parece bien, eso quiere decir que no es un egocéntrico rico que no sabe en qué gastar su dinero

- ¿Egocéntrico rico? – ahora la mirada que le dio Isabella fue con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Así como tú?

- ¡Yo no soy egocéntrico!

- Pero eres rico – nuevamente su rostro volvió a cambar – y Edward no lo es. Papá, él es distinto, no está contaminado por nuestro mundo y eso me gusta – antes de seguir llenó sus pulmones de aire –, me gusta de verdad

Charlie dejó de lado la broma y miró a su hija aunque ella tenía la vista fija en el camino – Entonces supongo que este chico muy pronto pasara a ser parte de la familia – la respuesta de Isabella fue una sonrisa tan genuina que Charlie supo muy bien que debía hacer un par de llamadas que esperaba hacer desde hace mucho

- Recién estamos conociéndonos papá. La vida no es una teleserie en donde uno se enamorada a la primera mirada

- La vida hija a veces es más impredecible que la ficción

Su propia vida pasó frente a sus ojos y tuvo que darle la razón. Ni siquiera la teleserie mas cebollera le daría tantos problemas a la protagonista, aunque ella no era la típica protagonista, ella era diferente, no necesitaba de un príncipe azul que fuera a rescatarla.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Isabella detuvo su auto frente a la puerta de Edward. Era un lugar para nada seguro, en una esquina estaban haciendo unas transacciones para nada legales, aparentemente y la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia. Pero ni aun así, los Swan no eran personas ricas que nunca habían visto la pobreza o humildad, eran bastante aterrizados y sabían que existía de todo en el mundo.

- No sé como Rayan permite que le vendan drogas a menores de edad

La mirada de Charlie estaba perdida en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él. Un chico de no más de 15 años estaban recibiendo un papelito de otro hombre que debía rondar los 30. No era necesario ser una persona demasiado inteligente para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, era una simple transacción de drogas que se completo en cuanto el chico le dio un par de billetes al hombre quien antes de irse lo apunto diciendo algo más.

Era una pena, una verdadera pena que atormentó a Charlie quien no podía entender como el Gobernador de Nueva York, Rayan Fields un ex compañero de Universidad no hacía nada porque cosas como esas ocurrieran. Con poder y dinero se podía hacer de todo, eso estaba más que demostrado, pero claro, los hombres de poder en Estados Unidos preferían mil veces demostrarle al mundo porque eran una potencia mundial creando maquinas infernales y destruyendo cosas en vez de hacerlo al contrario, reconstruyendo lo que se estaba rompiendo.

- Es un niño – murmuro para sí prácticamente jadeando cuando vio al chico abrir el papel e inspirar un poco de su contenido

- ¡Papá! – los ojos de Charlie pestañearon un par de veces antes de posarse sobre su hija - ¿Qué miras con tanto entusiasmo?

- Como esta ciudad y el futuro se destruye sin que nadie haga nada – aunque lo dijo solo para él Isabella lo escuchó

- Entonces – ya había apagado el motor – haz algo al respecto. – Charlie la miró sorprendido – Si no te gusta lo que está pasando en esta ciudad haz algo, eres Charlie Swan y si quieres ser el puto Gobernador de esta ciudad puedes serlo, la gente sabe quién eres, eres una buena persona papá – _no como yo_. Pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta

El ceño del hombre se frunció – Creo sinceramente que estas enamorada te está poniendo un poquito ilusa hija

- Solo digo que no me conviene que Rayan siga en su cargo. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que no salga electo y si tengo que usar mi dinero y mis influencias para apoyar a alguien… solo digo que por lo menos tú harías algo

- Si eso sucede serás por fin lo que todo el mundo piensa que eres

Ahora fueron los ojos de ella los que se estrecharon - ¿Qué? ¿La Cobra?

- No cariño – le acarició el rostro –, si eso sucede serás la verdadera dueña de Nueva York

- Jamás usaría tu cargo para nada ilegal… sabes que no soy así papá

- Yo lo sé – se encogió de hombros -, pero solo yo te conozco tan bien, porque para el resto del mundo solo eres una idea irreal y creada… nada cercano a la realidad

- Creo que ahora eres tu quien desvaría. ¿Podemos entrar?

Apuntó a la puerta del departamento y le quitó el seguro al auto. Cuando se bajó más de algún chico que pasaba por ahí la quedó mirando. Su hermoso Lamborghini pasó a segundo plano frente a su belleza, mas de alguno pensó en acercársele y otros tantos en llevarse su auto pero en cuanto los tacos de la mujer resonaron en el pavimento procuró mirar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. No fueron necesarias las palabras, todos entendieron en seguida lo que no podían hacer… bueno, menos uno.

- Lindo auto preciosa… quizás sería mejor que lo manejara un verdadero hombre

La sonrisa que le dio La Cobra fue de temer – Trata – y eso bastó, su voz era aun mas hipnotizante que sus ojos – de siquiera acercarte a mi o a tu auto y te pondré una bala entremedio de tus bolas… ni siquiera me pruebes porque soy de las que dispara primero y pregunta después

- Y crees que…

El hombre trató de decir algo más pero en cuanto la castaña acomodó su bolso haciendo un amago de meter la mano en su interior el hombre tembló tragándose cualquier palabras extra.

- Si que eres una perra hija

Aunque las palabras de Charlie se podían malinterpretar ella no lo hizo. Ambos sabían lo que hacía falta para sobrevivir en un mundo como el de ellos y no se juzgaban.

- Por esta perra es que no necesitas trabajar – bromeó Bella

- Este es tu mundo cariño… no el mío

- Tranquilo – abrazó a su padre como toda una niñita – ya encontraremos tu lugar en esta ciudad

Ya muchos más tranquilos y de un humor excelente tocaron el timbre del departamento de los Cullen. Fue Emmett quien abrió, estaba hace minutos parado junto a la puerta esperando por conocer a la chica que tenia de cabeza a su hijo y en cuanto la vio comprendió mucho pero también le quedaron un montón de dudas que trató de disimular ya que no era el momento.

Si, sabía que la chica tenía más dinero que ellos, tampoco es que eso fuera muy difícil, pero no pensó siquiera que habría un abismo tan grande entre ellos.

La Cobra miraba nerviosa al hombre, sabía que la estaba evaluando y sin querer hizo algo que llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer, cambio el peso de un pie a otro, si, para muchos puede ser un gesto común y corriente pero para ella no, para Isabella hacer eso era un gesto de inestabilidad y nerviosismo. Fueron solo segundos que duraron de pie en la puerta pero al hombre Cullen le bastó para saber que ella era una mujer dura y que pese a todo había ido hasta su casa solo para complacer a su hijo, lo hacía feliz y por ahora le bastaba.

Charlie e Isabella por su parta no tuvieron que hacer mayor inspección a Emmett para suponer lo cierto, era una persona buena, punto. El resto sobraba y ya de a poco lo irían sabiendo.

- Adelante por favor – y ahí aparecieron esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que hicieron sonreír a los Swan

- Gracias

Charlie asintió y tomó a su hija de la cintura para guiarla primero – Un gusto señor Cullen – Isabella tendió la mano hacia el hombre cuando ya estuvo dentro de la casa pero no recibió respuesta. Por lo menos no la que ella esperaba

- ¿Cómo me vas a dar la mano?

Ella iba a responder pero no pudo ya que se vio atrapada en unos brazos que pese a no ser tan fuertes si la hicieron sentir bien y para nada incomoda. Lamentablemente ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos actos y eso pudo darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ahora eres como mi hija…

- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! – habló Charlie cuando ellos se separaron – Bueno – se encogió de hombros - , de Edward ya que si están juntos es como ser familia

- ¿Y el resto de la familia?

Con el ceño fruncido y un tanto incomoda por las palabras de ambos hombres, Isabella quiso buscar la figura de su novio.

Edward se había cambiado tres veces la camisa, se puso las tres camisas que tenía hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no contaba con otra, por eso volvió a repetir la acción hasta que se decidió por una camiseta, no estaba en la oficina y si sacaba cuentas su novia solo lo había visto vestir informal aquella noche que se presentó en su casa. Por eso volvió a meter todo en el mismo orden en el closet y se puso una sencilla camiseta blanca que aunque él no lo notara, le marcaba los perfectos abdominales que tenia.

Ya estaba listo, solo le quedaba aplicar un poco del perfume que tenía guardado hace tres años, ya le había echado un poquito de agua para hacerlo rendir mas, pero por ahora estaba bien, le daba un toque masculino a su atuendo. En el momento en que dejaba la botellita sobre su escritorio se vio interrumpido por la puerta.

Y hay entendió cuando una vez leyó eso de "llenar la habitación". Hace un tiempo en un libro se hacía referencia a como un hombre llenaba la habitación en cuanto entraba a algún lugar, no físicamente sino de presencia. En ese momento no lo entendió ya que jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera hacerlo pero ahora lo entendía. Isabella tenía esa capacidad de sobra.

Ella llenaba su habitación y un poco más.

- Hola guapo

Al mismo tiempo en que su vista recorría el cuerpo de su perfecto novio sus bragas se mojaron y su clítoris palpitó. Le ardió la entrepierna como hace mucho no lo hacía, quería que Edward la follara rápido y duro… si, quería que él fuera un poco duro con ella.

- Hola – Edward le sonrió y también. Quiso follarla ahí mismo, tenía necesidad de ella casi como si fuera algo vital - ¿Dónde están todos?

- Si con todos te refieres a nuestros padres – le sonrió y él rodó los ojos. Fue un momento intimo y relajado entre ellos -, están en la sala. Creo que tu padre iba a ensañarle al mío a hacer una salsa de no sé que – se encogió de hombros sin darles mucha importancia

- Oh

Edward asintió y se creó un momento algo tenso entre ellos. La habitación de Edward era demasiado pequeña para una persona, aun mas para dos. Se miraron por unos segundos sin saber que mas decir. Estaban en una cena formal con los seres más importantes para cada uno.

¿Qué significa eso?

Se querían, de eso ninguno tenía dudas pero…

¿Qué pasaba ahora?

La mente de la castaña comenzó a procesar todo, hace tantos años que no tenía una cena así que ahora que ya estaba en ello se dio cuenta de la importancia que estaba teniendo Edward en su vida. Quiso olvidar la conversación con Esme pero no pudo hacerlo, se repetía en su cabeza una y mil veces que estuvo a punto de reconocer sentir algo mas por su sumiso porque… era solo eso ¿no?

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella solo asintió porque no sabía que mas decir. Estaba bien y feliz, eso era bueno pero la asustaba mucho – Es solo que… - obviando su cabello perfectamente acomodado, La Cobra pasó sus dedos por entre sus hebras desordenándolas y dándole un toque más casual – esto es nuevo para mí, lo sabes

- Para mí también lo es… ¡Imagínate! Charlie e Isabella Swan en mi pequeño departamento

- Tu departamento es hermoso… es un hogar

La mirada de Edward bajó por unos segundo concentrándose plenamente en la punta de sus zapatos nuevos. Antes de esos tenía un solo par de zapatos y otro de zapatillas, ambos con viejos y con un par de agujeros. En cambio ahora, gracias a su esfuerzo y a la buena visión de su novia podía darse mayores lujos, la amaba, pero de alguna forma la amaba mucho mas por sacarlo de la pobreza en la que se había sumido por falta de oportunidad, él era capaz y demasiado inteligente, ansiaba que alguien pudiera verlo y esa persona era quien más quería.

- Vamos a cambiarnos – Edward alzó su visa y recorrió el pequeño espacio – gracias a ti y a mi trabajo nos está yendo mejor así que…

Isabella asintió estando de acuerdo con sus palabras – Ya te dije que cualquier cosa que necesites te ayudare, de hecho… - interrumpió sus palabras para sacar su celular de uno de sus bolsillos – llamaré a mi correr de propiedad para que te busque…

- ¡No! – Edward la interrumpió quitándole el celular – esto es algo que prefiero hacer solo

La Cobra alzó su rostro hasta toparse con los ojos de su novio y sumiso - ¿Estas impidiéndome que haga algo que acordamos desde el principio? Sabes que es mi deber protegerte

- ¿Y el mío? – ella lo miró sin comprender en su totalidad sus palabras - ¿Cuándo dejaras que yo te proteja?, se como es nuestra relación pero – tomó su rostro entre sus manos a riesgo de ser rechazado – a mí también me gustaría protegerte porque a pesar de todo y de que no quieras escucharlo… te amo Isabella Swan… te amo a ti y a La Cobra… amo cada faceta y cada parte tuya, te amo

¿Qué decía ahora?

¿Qué hacia?

¿Cómo actuaba?

¿Tenía que decir algo?

¿Y si no decía nada?

¿Y si él se enojaba?

¿Y si lo lastimaba?

¿Y si no volvía a verlo?

¿Y si…?

Eran tantas las preguntas que se agolparon furiosamente en la mente de Isabella que las mandó todas a la mierda e hizo lo que hace mucho no hacía. Escuchó a su corazón.

Por ahora no podía darle un _"Te amo"_ pero si podía tratar de abrirle un poquitito de su corazón.

Fue con un beso, pero no un beso salvaje o que lo invitara a ponerse de rodillas en frente a ella. Este fue un beso tierno, calmado e intenso. Mientras sus lenguas se enredaban ella llevó sus manos hacia los cabellos de su novio y él posó las suyas en sus caderas consiguiendo con ese gesto que sus pelvis chocaran arrancándole a ambos unos gemidos demasiado audibles para el lugar en donde estaban.

Cuando las piernas de la castaña chocaron con el borde de la cama se dejo ir. No opuso ni la más mínima resistencia cuando el cuerpo de su chico se posó sobre el de ella tomando el completo control de la situación. Solo se preocupó de su placer y de gemir mientras los labios de Edward le recorrían el cuello y se perdían en su escote. Las manos de ambos estaban en total descontrol sobre el cuerpo del otro, perdiéndose y descubriendo partes que antes quizás habían pasado por alto.

- Bella…

Gimió Edward pasando sus labios sobre el cuello de su chica pero sin abrir la boca. Solo sus labios contra su cálida piel. Isabella volvió a gemir pero esta vez alzó las caderas tratando de obtener un poco mas de contacto, a estas alturas ya se hubiera girado para tomar lo que necesitaba y quería pero ahora no, disfrutó de lo que su hombre le estaba dando sin mayores cuestionamientos.

- ¡OH! ¡Edward!... solo…

- ¡CHICOS! ¡Ya está lista la cena!

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos sin moverse hasta que comprendieron la situación en la que estaban. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y después de un momento estallaron en una exagerada carcajada.

No podían creer que habían sido descubiertos como un par de adolecentes.

- Eres una mala influencia para mi Edward Cullen

Pese a la seriedad de Isabella, Edward entendió que no lo estaba diciendo de mala forma, quizás lo terminó de entender cuando sus cálidos dedos se pasearon sin ningún pudor sobre su mandíbula.

- Tu para mí lo eres todo Bella. Te amo

Ella suspiro y cerró los ojos – Dame tiempo Edward

- Estas aquí, en mi casa y sé que esto es mucho para ti así que créeme que no tengo nada más que pedirte

- No – ella negó -, tu siempre puedes pedir más… tú te mereces mas

- Me merezco esto – se separó del cuerpo de su chica y se puso de pie estirando la mano hacia Bella – y con eso soy feliz

Ella solo rio y meneó la cabeza dejándose rodear por los brazos de su novio.

- Mejor vayamos a comer antes de que vuelvan a gritarnos

Ahora venia la cena que tantas sorpresas podía darles a todos. Ya no eran solo Bella y Edward, ahora también estaban sus padres en la ecuación y ningún tenía intenciones de restarse. Ambos conocían a sus retoños y no dudaron un segundo en compartir un par de datos extras entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, acá esta el capitulo**

**Besos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

- Así que… cuéntame un poco de ti Edward

El joven se removió sobre su asiento y enderezó su espalda como si eso pudiera ayudarlo – No hay mucho que contar señor

- ¿No le has enseñado modales a tu chico Emmett? – mientras Charlie apuntaba a Edward con su tenedor miraba a su reciente amigo sonriente y divertido.

Por otra parte el joven no se puso para nada contento con esa respuesta – Lo siento señor, yo…

- Y va a seguir – dejó el tenedor sobre su plato con dramatismo y miró con detenimiento al novio de su hija -, no soy "señor", soy Charlie, solo Charlie

- Papá… - la voz de Bella sonó forma pese a su tono suave – deja a Edward tranquilo, él no tiene tu mismo sentido de humor

- ¡Pero su padre si! – ahora apuntó a Emmett quien sonreía y negaba prácticamente pidiéndole disculpas a su hijo –, te falta aflojarte un poco hijo – Charlie llenó su boca con ensalada y mastico a penas mientras hablaba -. Te sacaría de la vida de mi hija pero tu padre cocina demasiado bien como para hacerlo – volvió a llenar su boca una vez que hubo tragado -, así que más te vale distenderte un poco o comenzar a cocinar como este hombre aquí – y apuntó a Emmett por segunda vez

El corazón de Edward había estado en una montaña rusa, a veces arriba y a veces abajo, con ganas de querer salírsele y con ganas de no querer mostrarse. Charlie Swan podía verse muy distinto a su hija pero en el fondo era iguales, cado uno se imponía e intimidaba a su manera.

Cuando la mano de su novia se posó sobre la suya dándole un ligero pero potente apretón supo que iba a estar bien, Edward era de esas personas que todo le afectaba, para bien o para mal, pero estando con Bella todo era distinto, él se sentía distinto, capaz de resistir incluso el acoso de su suegro.

Por otra parte Bella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo su padre, Charlie Swan era un zorro viejo y conocía a la perfección las técnicas indiciadas para conocer la verdadera identidad de las personas, no por nada había creado un imperio sin ni una sola gota de corrupción. Lo que su padre buscaba era saber si las intenciones del joven eran honestas o no, ella se lo agradecía, después de todo aunque él supiera que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse sola le parecía de lo más lindo aun tener a alguien que velara por ella. Aunque desde ese día estaba segura que más de un hombre bueno velaba por su bienestar.

- Papá… deja de molestar a mi novio

Los ojos café del Charlie resplandecieron – Deberías sentirte muy contento Edward. Mi hija no llamaba novio a nadie desde… - y todo el humor que tenía murió cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde iban sus palabras. Él no fue el único en tensarse – hace mucho tiempo

Su último tono de voz no parecía propio de él. Hosco y con rencor, ese no era el verdadero Charlie pero lo cierto es que había querido a Tyler como a su propio hijo y recordar su muerte no le hacía bien, mucho menos cuando pensaba en los días que precedieron al 11 de Septiembre del 2001, el estado catatónico de su hija y su posterior transformación en La Cobra… algo que aun no podía aceptar por completo.

- Edward lo sabe papá

Esas palabras bastaron para que nadie dijera nada más. Los minutos siguientes el ambiente se tensó un poco pero eso fue hasta que Emmett sirvió el postre y todos volvieron a reír y conversar.

El hombre estaba preocupado por su hijo, ahora lo estaba más. Los Swan eran buenas personas, se veía el amor de Edward por Bella y el de ella por él pero todo era tan perfecto que su corazón sufrido y vivido le decía que muchas cosas estaban en contra de los jóvenes y que a veces el amor no es suficiente. Ojalá que se equivocara, deseaba con fervor hacerlo pero aun así decidió tener cuidado, su hijo era lo único que le quedaba y aunque Bella y Charlie fueran muy buenas personas, Edward era su prioridad.

.

.

.

- Y este es el último

- Bien

La mano le dolía, había estado toda la mañana firmando papeles y su muñeca estaba comenzando a quejarse. Estaba en medio de un mega proyecto. La construcción de un casino en Las Vegas, era un proyecto sumamente ambicioso y que aun no salía a la luz pública pero sabía que cuando así fuera seria mas el revuelo mediático que otra cosa.

- Jane, necesito que tomes nota de lo que haremos cuando el proyecto se conozca, estuve hablando con Carter de Relaciones Publicas y decidimos que lo mejor es que de una conferencia de prensa así que vamos a organizar un desayuno con la prensa más importante y ahí daremos a conocer los detalles más necesario

- ¿Por qué? Tu nunca antes te has preocupado por lo que puedan decir de ti

Cuando Jane se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era muy tarde – Pero ahora me interesa

- Bien – asintió bajando la cabeza

- No quiero hacer las cosas mal si las puedo hacer bien Jane. Hay muchos clientes nuestros que tienen casinos propios o inversiones en otros en Las Vegas y lo correcto es decirles lo que haremos porque el nuestro será el mejor

Giró su silla de un lado a otro visualizando los planos que llevaba modificando desde hace un año. Había vuelto loco al arquitecto pero por fin todo está como ella quería, su sueño y el de él se estaba haciendo realidad.

- Eso está más que claro

Jane había visto un poco del proyecto pero eso le bastaba para saber cómo seria todo.

- Es un buen proyecto señorita Isabella, ha trabajado mucho en él y se merece que todo le resulte bien

- Si

Los ojos de Isabella se perdieron en ninguna parte. De pronto el rostro de Tyler hablando sobre su sueño imposible de poner el mejor, más lujoso e impresionante casino en Las Vegas le apareció. Llevaba 10 años pensando en el y 2 trabajando en el proyecto que por fin vería la luz cuando el próximo mes comenzara la construcción, podría haberlo hecho antes pero conseguir el terreno perfecto y que ella quería había tomado un par de años, afortunadamente compró la tierra necesaria dejando más que satisfecho a los vendedores. Ahora era solo terreno baldío en donde no había mas que maleza pero en un año se alzaría en su gloria y majestad el sueño de Tyler. Quizás el ya no estaba físicamente en su vida pero lo estaría siempre en esas paredes.

- Entonces harás un desayuno

- Si

La mirada de Bella seguía perdida. Había olvidado decirle a Edward sobre su proyecto y lo más importante, sobre el nombre de él… _El Tyler_.

Pensó en ponerle algo más disimulado que hiciera una alusión indirecta hacia su difunto novio pero Isabella Swan no era así, ella no tenía nada que ocultarle al mundo. No, ella se iba a plantar delante de todos a decirles que si tenía un corazón y que esa magnificencia era una prueba contundente de ella. Eso era antes, ahora tenía a alguien más a quien le debía un mínimo de respeto, ya no estaba tan segura del nombre.

Dos semanas pasaron desde la cena entre sus familias y las cosas estaban demasiado bien con Edward como echarlas a perder ahora,

- Entonces, ¿Mostraras la maqueta de _El Tyler?_

Negó – No… aun no, necesito un poco de tiempo para finar unos detalles sobre el nombre Jane

A la rubia no le pasó inadvertido el cambio de ánimo de su jefa. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo que trabajaba en ese proyecto, personalmente. La había visto "afinar" un montón de detalles, desde cambios completos y absurdos pero nunca siquiera sospechó que podría llegar a cambiar el nombre. Suponía que Tyler era alguien importante para ella y que por eso se mostraba tan firme en eso, aunque le habían recomendado muchos nombres, La Cobra nunca titubeó en ese sentido.

Había cambiado tanto desde que estaba con Edward que no le extrañaba. Al principio se sintió un poco traidora por esa relación pero ahora que veía lo bien que se hacían el uno al otro por fin se sentía bien de haber perdido una batalla en la cual nunca tuvo fichas.

La tarde no fue la mejor para Bella. Recuerdos continuos de momentos vividos con Tyler le llegaban a su mente a cada instante.

_- Será el mejor… le pondré una fuente enorme con aguas bailarinas_

_- ¡Pero si eso ya existe! – chilló ella golpeando juguetonamente su hombros – seria solo una copia_

_- No porque lo mío será distinto, haré todo lo que hay pero mejorado mil veces. No importa… aunque seamos un par de ancianos cuando lo logre y te lleve a la Suite Presidencial, sé que haré realidad mi sueño_

_Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio soñando en como serian ellos de ancianos – Pero siempre puedes pedirle a tu padre y al mío que te financien_

_- ¡NO! – Tyler no era un hombre rudo pero en el tema dinero no transaba – no pienso pedirle dinero a nadie, lo haré solo con mi esfuerzo_

_- Te amo… ¿lo sabes no?_

_Él dulcificó su rostro y lo bajó para besar los labios de su novio_

_- Y yo te amo a ti Bella – el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven no demoró en plantarse - ¡Y amo tus sonrojos mi dulce Bella!... aunque también amaría verte un poco mas ruda_

_Cuando le guiñó el ojo ella entendió a que se refería, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera ponerse un poco más ruda. Le costaba incluso estar desnuda delante de su novio, mucho menos pensaba en hacer cosas… rudas._

.

.

.

El timbre de su departamento la volvió a la realidad. Se había tenido que ir antes porque su cabeza no la dejaba pensar. Los recuerdos la atormentaba y la culpa… la maldita culpa que no se iba. No estaba haciendo nada malo, no engañaba a nadie pero… se sentía culpable.

Y lo hizo aun más cuando vio a Edward en la puerta con una rosa roja y una sopa.

- Me dijeron que estabas enferma

- En ese puto edificio son unos entrometidos

Abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar para sentarse en el sofá – Pero no estoy enferma

Edward no le creyó. Esa de ahí no era su Bella y mucho menos su ama – No estás bien y yo pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo me preocupo por ti y que puedo cuidarte

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a ella. Isabella solo lo miró, sus ojos verdes eran tan transparentes que la culpa se intensificó hasta oprimirle el pecho.

- Hay un nuevo proyecto… bueno, no es nuevo pero recién ahora se pondrá en marcha – Edward asintió mientras la veía. No pensaba interrumpirla y eso ella lo agradeció -. Es un casino en Las Vegas, algo en lo que llevo muchos años trabajando y que por fin empezará a construirse en próximo mes… es un mega proyecto, ambicioso a más no poder

- Eso es una muy buena idea Bella… el negocio de los casinos en Las Vegas es altamente rentable si se sabe sobre el rubro y nadie mejor que tu para estar detrás de algo como esto

- Puede ser – los dedos de la joven se enterraron en sus cabellos desordenándolos por completo -, pero no es mi proyecto… no es mi casino en su totalidad

- No entiendo

- Se llama… El Tyler

- Oh

Ambos bajaron sus miradas porque ninguno fue capaz de sostener la del otro.

Edward no sabía que sentir, conocía muy bien la situación de su novia pero todo lo veía como un hermoso recuerdo que terminó de forma trágica. Trataba de no sentir celos hacia alguien que ya no estaba pero le era muy difícil, hoy le era imposible, Tyler tenía algo que quizás él nunca conseguiría con completo… el corazón de Bella.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, Tyler ya no estaba y si Bella le estaba diciendo todo esto era porque lo respetaba o porque se había dado cuenta definitivamente que no servía para estar con él, que nunca sería capaz de darle nada más que un par de azotes en el cuarto oscuro.

- ¿Aun lo amas?

- Siempre lo amaré Edward

Él asintió aun sin mirarla – Entonces creo que lo mejor es que te deje sola. Es obvio que no estás bien – se giró para ver su rostro descompuesto y culpable -, y yo no quiero molestarte

- ¡No! – antes de que él pudiera moverse ella lo detuvo – lo que necesito es saber que puedo dejar ir el recuerdo de Tyler. Llevo 10 años consumiendo por él y si de algo estoy segura es que mi actitud no lo hace feliz, esté donde esté

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

- Amarme… nada más. Eso es todo lo que necesito Edward

Tomó su rostro con un cariño que nunca antes había demostrado – Yo ya te amo Bella

- Entonces… hazme el amor

El beso comenzó sin prisa, con ternura y amor de por medio. Así, sin soltarse llegaron hacia la inmaculada cama de Bella, una habitación que nunca había sido testigo de nada porque nada lo había merecido, en cambio ahora, esas paredes serian testigos del gesto más grande de entrega y amor que puede existir.

Ninguno era virgen pero ambos temblaron en cuanto comenzaron a desprender las ropas del cuerpo otro. Sin separar sus bocas buscaron la forma de quedar completamente desnudos, esta vez fue Edward quien quedó arriba pero solo por comodidad, quería adorar a su novia de todas las formas posibles.

En cuanto vio a Isabella recostada sobre la cama, desnuda y con los ojos brillantes vio por primera vez a la verdadera Bella, no a aquella que procuraba mantener la mayor parte del tiempo sus paredes. La besó y adoró con detenimiento, nadie los apuraba y no era él quien pensaba acelerar la situación.

Cuando ya no había ropa entre ellos Edward se separó para llegar hasta los pies de su novia, besó un dedo, luego el empeine para subir por su pierna. Obvio su sexo porque esto iba mucho más allá de excitarla, además no hacía falta, ambos estaban de acuerdo que hacer el amor les estaba resultando mucho más placentero.

Cuando sus labios se detuvieron en sus pezones ella gimió y arqueó la espalda dándole mucho más acceso a sus duras cumbres que estaban gozando al máximo de la atención entregada. Sin poder contener el placer que la estaba embargando, Bella encontró el apoyo necesario en el cabello de su novio, lo tironeó pero solo lo necesario, no quería transformar esto en un acto de dominación.

- Edward…

- Amor… sabes delicioso

- ¡Siiii!

Con los ojos cerrados Bella disfrutó de la lengua de su novio que demasiado pronto dejó sus pezones para volver hacia su boca. Cuando Edward se posicionó sobre ella sus sexos se rozaron arrancándoles un gemido mucho mas audible… necesitaban unirse antes de que el fuego interno los hiciera explotar.

- ¿Ansiosa?

- ¿Y tú?

Los ojos de Edward le dijeron todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando esto… quizás nunca iban a dejar a la dominante y al sumiso atrás pero tener una noche de amor sin cadenas ni vendas de por medio era definitivamente algo que los tenía sobre excitados.

Las manos del joven Cullen tomaron el rostro de su novia prácticamente demando por su atención – Este es lo que siempre soñé Bella… esto es perfecto

Bella se quedó muda. Solo podía observar el rostro de su novio sin cansarse, hace mucho que había perdido la esperanza de practicar algo más que sexo BDSM en su cuarto negro. ¿El sexo vainilla? No, de eso ni hablar, había renunciado a esa opción pero en cambio ahora hasta se sentía un poco insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Para mí también es perfecto

La Isabella dominante y el Edward sumiso por esa noche se iban a quedar afuera del cuarto porque ahora era el turno de los jóvenes novios enamorados.

Edward entró en Bella con lentitud dejando que su pene rozara las paredes de ella con mucho cuidado, él estaba siendo lento pero conciso, el roce los estaba llevando a un placer casi frenético. Después de que estuvo adentro, el joven salió con rapidez para volver a entrar de la misma forma, quería hacerlo más lento pero en eso ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo, quizás no había cuerdas de por medio pero eso no quitaba que les gustara el sexo un poco más fuerte, no rudo, solo un poco más intenso.

- Oh, Bella…

- Sigue así

Bella enroscó sus manos en el cuello de su novio y lo atrajo a ella hasta que pegaron sus frentes. Se miraron a los ojos sin perder el ritmo de sus caderas, seguían embistiendo igual de rápido y fuerte.

- ¡Edward! – la castaña tiró su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello libre para ser atacado por su novio - ¡Sigue así! ¡No pares por favor!

- Lo sé amor… te gusta… se que te gusta y yo…

Ella lo apretó haciendo uso de sus paredes internas entrenadas logrando que el cobrizo tuviera que aferrarse demasiado fuerte de ella, sentía sus bolas hincharse y su pene palpitando anunciándole que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

- ¡Oh Bella!

- Vamos amor… dame lo todo… lléname Edward… dame todo de ti amor

No fueron las paredes tensas de Bella lo que consiguieron que Edward alcanzara el orgasmo, fueron sus palabras, escuchar la palabra "amor" salir de sus labios era suficiente para el joven alcanza uno y mil orgasmos.

Edward no era estúpido, sabia como eran las cosas, Isabella quizás estaba un poco mas lastimada de lo que él pensaba pero ese día había sido memorable para ellos, poco a poco las paredes de la castaña se iban cayendo para darle paso a él y a sus sentimientos los que no tenía intenciones de esconder así que antes de caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de su novia sonrió y le besó los labios.

- Te amo Bella y esperaré hasta que estés lista para decírmelo

- Edward…

- Shuu – puso un dedo sobre los labios de su chica -, no necesito nada más que ver tu rostro luego de hacer el amor… de practicar sexo vainilla

Y así ella sonrió al escuchar una palabra que no era para nada parte del vocabulario de una persona ajena al BDSM.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les guste que hayan hecho el amor :)**

**Ya nos veremos despues, recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias que están en mi perfil**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

El despertar fue distinto para ambos, si bien no era la primera vez que tenían sexo si era la primera vez que dormían juntos. El reloj sonaba insistentemente en la mesa de noche, Isabella lo tenía programado cada cinco minutos pero nunca había sonado más de dos veces, ahora en cambio, ya era quinta vez que sonaba.

- ¡Apaga eso! – rezongó la chica dándose vuelta y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio

- Ya… ya voy

Con esfuerzo y abusando de sus músculos agarrotados, el chico Cullen se estiró y presionó el botón de al medio del reloj despertador. Por fin este dejó de sonar, lamentablemente no alcanzaron a pasar más de dos segundos antes de que Isabella se sentara bruscamente en la cama.

- ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!

- ¡Mierda! – Edward se sentó a su lado pero parece que la falta de costumbre de ambos para dormir con alguien les jugó en contra y el chico terminó golpeando su frente en la espalda de su novia.

- ¡AUCH! – se quejaron al mismo tiempo llevando sus manos a la zona afectada

- Perdón amor – Edward dejó a un lado su propio dolor y besó la espalda de su novia

Lamentablemente para los funcionarios de Swan S.A. y afortunadamente para ellos, el beso hizo gemir a Bella, lo que provocó que el miembro del chico despertara y chocara contra el muslo de ella. Como un dominó de placer se vieron pronto invadidos en una bola de fuego que les rogaba a ambos ser apagada.

- A la mierda el trabajo… por algo soy la puta dueña. La Cobra – le guiñó un ojo a su novio una vez que tomó posesión sobre él

- Mi Cobra – Declaró Edward antes de atrapar los labios de ella entre sus dientes

Volvieron a amarse pero esta vez con un poco mas de pasión. Isabella volvió a asumir su rol como la dominante en la relación y así lo hizo saber desde el momento mismo en que tomó la erección de su novio y se penetró con ella. Lo cabalgó y guió rápidamente hasta que se saciaron y acabaron en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Cayendo rendida sobre el sudoroso pecho de Edward, Isabella sonrió, si le había gustado hacer el amor pero le seguía gustando mucho mas follar rápido y fuerte.

Después de tener un tan lindo despertar Thomas llevó a Edward a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa. Hace dos días que se había cambiado de departamento, ahora estaba en uno mucho más grande pero nunca tan grande. Les era suficiente para vivir cómodamente los dos. El departamento estaba ubicado en la 7° avenida, mucho más cerca de la 5° en donde vivía su novia y a unos pasos de Swan S.A.

Mientras que Thomas rodeaba el lugar de la tragedia más grande de Nueva York y aprovechando que el tema de Tyler volvía a estar presente, al chico le asaltó una duda. ¿Por qué Swan S.A. seguía en WTC?, como conocía a Isabella sabía que no hubiera dudado en cambiar de lugar la empresa por muy enorme que fuera, pero ella no lo había hecho y eso debía tener un motivo. Aunque si lo volvía a pensar encontraba que era muy probable que ese emotivo fuera el que Bella no escapaba de sus problemas, quizás para ella era mil veces mejor ver ese espacio ahora vacío en donde una vez estuvieron las torres gemelas.

Cuando el auto se movió quedando en frente al lugar del atentado, Edward puso especial atención al enorme espacio en donde hoy en día se alzaba ese hermoso memorial a las víctimas del 11 de septiembre del 2001. ¿Estaría ahí el nombre de Tyler?, no. Edward sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar ir el recuerdo de ese hombre pero es que ni siquiera sabía cómo lucia… si siquiera tuviera una foto de él. Thomas se alejó del memorial y dobló por West St. Para estacionarse una cuadra más allá, frente al imponente edificio de su novia justo en el medio del Centro Financiero, y es que si una empresa tenía que ocupar ese lugar no había otra como Swan S.A.

Antes siquiera de sentarse, el joven Cullen ya tenía el computador prendido y es que esos segundos en los que el aparato prendía se le hicieron eternos. Sabía que si le preguntaba a Isabella cualquier cosa ella le respondería pero algo de hacer así las cosas le excitaba. A penas la pagina de Google se le abrió tecleó rápidamente, _"Tyler Hawkins"_. Inmediatamente la web se llenó de noticias relacionadas con los hechos, muchas de ella nombran a la heredera del imperio Swan quien estaba destrozada y recluida en su mansión, otro tanto hablaba de la propia familia Hawkins que estaba cooperando extraoficialmente y financiando ciertas operaciones que buscaban dar con los responsables, esa familia era poderosa pero después de un tiempo desaparecieron mediáticamente como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, bueno, y es que el dolor de perder un hijo era demasiado, incluso para ellos.

Cuando no encontró nada mas que le llamara la atención en los resúmenes de las entradas, Edward pinchó la opción de "Imágenes" y jadeó sin importarle nada cuando vio la primera foto que apareció ante sus ojos, era de un joven alto, delgado y algo desgarbado pero evidentemente guapo, quizás porque solo rondaba los 19 años en ese tiempo es que no se veía con mas cuerpo pero se notaba a leguas que sería todo un rompecorazones. Pero no fue el aspecto del joven lo que concentró toda la atención de Edward sino la chica que estaba a su lado. Una Isabella que no pasaba los 16 años se aferraba al chico como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pero lo peor de todo es que esa joven no era La Cobra, no había ni siquiera una luz de en quien se convertiría después, esa joven era despreocupada y feliz y en esos momentos ni siquiera sospechaba la mierda de vida que se le vendría más adelante, primero por culpa de su madre y después por culpa de unos desgraciados que solo buscaban poder.

Cerró la pantalla porque no quería ver más. Jamás podría competir con el recuerdo de Tyler, sobre todo porque la Isabella por la que luchaba era una totalmente distinta a la que fue en esos tiempo, ni mejor ni mucho menos peor… solo distinta y si ella estaba luchando por dejar el fantasma de su ex atrás él solo podía tratar de hacer lo mismo, aunque le costara como la mismísima mierda.

Aunque no fue fácil, empujó a un lado todos esos pensamientos y se concentró en su trabajo. Unos papeles listos para archivar habían sido dejado en su escritorio, ni siquiera sabía que era por lo que en cuanto se fijó que eran un montón de papeles referentes a las empresas asociadas a Swan S.A., a los competidos, los sustitos y hasta empresas más chicas que ni siquiera llegan a ser amenazas. Cuando los vio se dio cuenta que era mejor archivarlos en orden porque o si no se crearía mucha confusión en el momento en que se necesitaran.

Iba recién en el proceso de selección cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

- Edward – el joven alzó su vista para ver al señor Roth a su lado. Ese hombre era el jefe de Administración y hasta el momento solo lo había visto pasar -, necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?

- Por supuesto señor – el cobrizo junto los papeles que estaba revisando y se puso de pie para seguir a su jefe

En cuanto entraron al despacho del hombre, ambos tomaron asientos. Los ojos del señor Roth estudiaban al joven aun sin saber muy bien que estaba pensando, era muy fácil para él leer a las personas y le agradaba lo que estaba viendo en ese joven.

- Como sabrás, en un mes comienza a funcionar un nuevo proyecto de Swan S.A., un hotel de lujo y como tal nosotros somos los encargados de toda la parte administratoria. Poner un hotel de lujo en Las Vegas no es cosa pequeña… la competencia es enorme y necesitas hacer un estudio exhaustivo para saber cuáles son nuestros puntos fuertes y débiles

- Oh, por supuesto… eso es muy importante

- Y para eso necesito la información referente a cada hotel, hostal y hasta hospedaje de Las Vegas

- Pero… no entiendo porque me está diciendo esto a mí

- Porque llegó a mi manos un proyecto que hiciste para mejorar nuestro sistema FODA y quiero usarlo para esto… pero contigo como mi asistente… siempre cuando va a ponerse en marcha un nuevo proyecto realizamos uno y vi el que tú hiciste… me gustó bastante, viste otros ángulos del caso y esa visión siempre es buena

Edward había estado las últimas horas huyendo del tema de Tyler, quería sacarlo de su mente pero tal parece ser que ahora eso era imposible. Tenía que dejar atrás sus sentimientos encontrados al respecto y comenzar a trabajar, bueno… por lo menos así se aseguraba de acompañar a su novia a Nevada. Bueno, unos días alejados de Nueva York no les harían mal ¿no?

- ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora Edward? – el joven frunció el ceño sin comprender así que el hombre se apresuró a aclarar – Te pidieron archivar unos papeles pero tú estabas haciendo otra cosa… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Bueno… yo… lo que pasa es que la nota sobre esos papeles decían que debían ser archivados en caso de que se necesitar en un futuro, cuando los vi me di cuenta que eran papeles referentes a todas las empresas asociadas a Swan S.A. y a sus propias fortalezas y debilidades… yo solo creí que sería mejor archivarlo todo por categorías para facilitar su búsqueda cuando se necesitara

El señor Roth estaba atento y hasta un poco fascinado escuchándolo.

- Eres el novio de jefa mayor pero aun así no descuidas tu trabajo, de hecho lo haces porque quieres ya que si solo te limitaras a hacerlo ni siquiera hubieras notado que todos esos papeles son gran relevancia. Una empresa que hoy es pequeña y que no representa mayores amenazas en un año puede ser un potencial sustituto y si no nos adelantamos a ver cosas como esas estamos fregados… un contrato millonario se puede ir a la mierda si no sabemos donde están las debilidades que tenemos que trabajar

- Pero… yo solo… lo siento señor pero aún así no entiendo mi papel en todo esto

- Eres un buen trabajador – el hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico -, y te quiero en mi equipo para este proyecto, eso es todo

- ¿Y el que yo sea el novio de Isabella no es un problema?

- Lamentablemente para mí no puedo decirte que este es mi departamento y aquí mando yo porque ambos sabemos que ella manda en cada uno de nosotros – el joven Cullen se rió por eso, sobre todo porque el señor Roth no estaba diciéndolo de mala forma -, así que ahora cuando envíe mi informe hacía la dirección sobre todo lo que requeriré para poner el marcha el proyecto espero incluir tu nombre entre mis asistentes… Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que si

- Bien, no me esperaba otra cosa de ti y… perdón

Pese a que la mano del hombre estaba estirada y que Edward sabía interpretar una situación como aquella no fue capaz de responderle al saludo ya que no entendía el perdón.

- Perdón por dudar de tus capacidades en esta empresa, por creer que tu asenso se debía únicamente a que eres el novio de Isabella

En ese momento el joven se apresuró a tomarle la mano – Me basta con saber que ahora se dio cuenta que no es así

- Lo hice… y no soy el único. El FODA que te hizo hacer la señorita Isabella no llegó solo a mis manos… muchos se estan dando cuenta de lo que vales Edward… solo… eres un buen chico, no dejes que el mundo de _Elite_ de Manhattan te corrompan

- Muchas gracias señor – asintió y corrió su silla hacia atrás -. Solo me gustaría saber cuándo comenzaremos con esto

- Ahora me basta con que sigas con lo que estabas. Te avisaré cuando nos pondremos a investigar lo que necesitamos. Las obras recién van a comenzar así que tiempo es algo que tenemos… siempre me gusta ir un paso adelante pero ahora estamos con varios metros de ventaja así que tranquilo

Sonrió. Si de algo estaba seguro el joven Cullen es de que el papel aguantaba mucho, que muchas veces no se tenía experiencia por falta de posibilidad y que otras veces se adquiría la misma solo en el papel, que lo que realmente diferenciaba a la gente esforzada y capaz eran las pruebas reales… como esa que se le estaba ofreciendo.

- Entonces… espero que me avise para ponerme a investigar

La sonrisa del señor Roth creció de repente – Claro, pero algo me dice que aún así comenzaras con eso antes de tiempo

Edward solo se sonrojó y se despidió antes de dejar la oficina.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre montículos de papeles, separadores de colores y plantillas Excel para Edward. Afortunadamente a la hora de almuerzo tenía separada de buena manera a toda esa información siempre tan vital y muchas veces ignorada de alguna manera. Mucha gente no sabía que los cimientos de un negocio se encontraban en un buen FODA.

Cuando ya tuvo todo listo sonrió satisfecho y bajó a la cafetería, ese día no alcanzó a llevar comida ya que su padre no había cocinado pero si le prometió una rica cena para esa noche, aunque era muy probable que volviera a traer unos de esos exquisitos platos que quedaban en el restaurant y es que era demasiado estúpido botar comida buena y que él mismo había cocinado.

Una vez que el chico puso un pie en el lugar se dio cuenta de cómo todas las miradas se posaban en él. Si es que había estado un par de veces ahí era mucho, la comida era costosa y un tiempo atrás no estaba en circunstancias de permitírselo, afortunadamente hoy en día no se desbancaría por comprar el menú del día.

Ya con su bandeja llena tomó asiento en un lugar alejado, quizás si se hubiera topado con la señora Cope o el señor Scott se hubiera atrevido a acompañarlos pero todos esos rostros le eran desconocidos. Había tantos empleados en esa empresa que era imposible conocerlos a todos… bueno, quizás en unos años ampliaría sus posibilidades de comer acompañado.

- ¿Está ocupada esta silla?

Los ojos verdes del joven se posaron en la mujer que estaba frente a él. Tenía la boca llena así que solo negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias… ¿Esta rico? – ahora asintió sin terminar de tragar – bien, entonces creo que pediré lo mismo

- Es una buena idea

El joven se removió evidentemente incomodo en su silla – Edward, si te pongo incomodo dímelo y comeré en otra parte

- No es eso Jane… es solo que…

- No quieres problemas con la señorita Isabella… está bien, lo entiendo

La chica ya se había puesto de pie cuando el joven la tomó de la mano y la obligó a que se volviera a sentar. Cuando la piel de la chica cosquilleó por el toqué de él supo que debía alejarse antes de volver a cometer una indiscreción con el único chico que le ha interesado y que no estaba disponible.

- No es eso, es solo que no quiero problemas en general – se acercó a ella un poco mas por sobre la mesa -, la gente mira y después habla sin saber

- Pero la gente siempre habla Edward, y parece que en esta empresa tú eres el nuevo favorito para los rumores

Un bufido para nada amoroso salió de los labios del joven Cullen, pocas veces Edward sentía ganas de hacer que alguien se tragara sus palabras como en ese momento.

- Odio que la gente hable solo por hablar

- Bien – Jane se relajó sobre la silla apoyando por completo su espalda en el respaldo -, me gusta saber que no todo es lindo para ti, que odias algo

- Odio muchas cosas

Era mentira, odiaba pocas cosas, cosas que más que nada odiaba en el mismo segundo pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Jane ya que parecía muy emocionada con esa faceta de él y no quería volver a decepcionarla.

- ¿Qué mas odias?

- Odio… odio cuando la comida se me enfría – apuntó a su plato y volvió a llevarse el tenedor lleno a la boca -, no me gusta tener que pararme a recalentarla

Tragó y se sonrieron, era una conversación de amigos bastante relajada que les estaba amenizando el momento a los dos. Cuando Jane vio que ya no se iba a ir se levantó y fue por su bandeja, en nada volvió donde Edward con la misma comida de él.

- Bien… tengo que darte las gracias por la recomendación – la rubia apunto a su plato con su tenedor ahora vacío -, esta escalopa está de miedo

- Y el arroz árabe esta mejor

Rieron y hablaron un par de minutos mientras comían, pasaron un buen momento sin problemas. Lamentablemente el horario del joven está por terminar y quería pasar por la oficina de su novia antes de que eso ocurriera así que disculpándose con Jane se puso de pie y luego de besarle la mejilla salió del lugar. Sabía que ella era buena chica y le agradaba saber que podían ser amigos dejando de lado todo el malentendido.

Como la cafería estaba en el primer piso solo tuvo que subir uno para llegar a donde su novia, ya que Jane no estaba quiso sorprenderla y solo entrar pero en cuanto hizo acto de presencia en esa enorme oficina supo que había algo mal.

- Hola Bella

- Hola – los ojos de la chica ni siquiera dejaron la pantalla del computador para verlo

- Quería pasar a verte antes de…

- ¿Si? – dejó de ver su computador para concentrarse completamente en su novio – querías verme… bien… entonces supongo que viniste a verme para contarme que no comiste solo ¿no?

- ¿Cómo…?

No, no era necesario que nadie le contestara eso, Edward sabia que uno de los presentes en la cafetería se las había dado de chismoso. En ese momento el joven entendió que era lo que de verdad odia.

Edward odia a cualquiera que se interponga en su relación con Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

Los ojos de Isabella estaban fijos en su novio, sabía que no tenía motivos para estar enojada con ella pero estaba enojada con el mundo y él había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Por años su único objetivo fue ver de pie El Tyler pero hoy tenía dudas, hoy veía hasta eso que no quería ver, que hasta el nombre es de una ridiculez extraordinaria, pero por supuesto que nadie le dijo nada y aunque lo hubieran hecho, ella no habría hecho caso. Pero ahora algo había cambiado, alguien la había cambiado y aunque fuera mucho más estúpido que el hombre de su hotel, sentía rabia hacía Edward, una rabia porque estaba cambiando sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Lo miró y él se estremeció, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un buen momento y que era mejor dejar que pasara un poco de tiempo antes de volver a hablar. Además, él tampoco se encontraba del mejor ánimo, quizás por primera vez en su vida quería dejar caer su puño en el rostro de alguien.

- Creo… que será mejor que vuelva después

- ¿Por qué? - ¡Mierda!, su voz rugió calmada pero feroz - ¿Acaso tanto miedo me tienes Edward?

Él cerró los ojos pensando bien lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca – No amor… yo solo, no quiero molestarte así que creo que será mejor que hablemos cuando termine la jornada laboral

- Bueno, quizás para ese momento sea yo la que encuentre que no es el mejor momento – se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar su tacón el parqué -. Ahora te agradecería mucho que cerraras bien antes de irte

El cobrizo quiso replicar pero cuando vio que Isabella tomó el teléfono supo que su tiempo había terminado así que con el ánimo por los suelos salió de esa oficina. No bien puso un pie afuera vio a Jane ya en su puesto de trabajo, ella le sonrió pero él no pudo hacerlo de vuelta, si para él había sido difícil para ella no lo sería menos. Bueno, por lo menos podía hacer una obra de bien.

- Jane – se acercó hasta su escritorio consiguiendo una plena atención -, yo… creo que es mejor que no te cruces en el camino de Isabella… ella… se siente un poco mal y…

La sonrisa de la joven se fue esfumando poco a poco, lleva el tiempo suficiente en esa empresa para saber cómo eran las cosas – Alguien le dijo que nos vio juntos ¿No? – el rostro compungido de Edward le dijo todo - ¡Oh mierda!, yo… necesito decirle que solo comimos juntos que… - comenzó a mover papeles en su escritorio hacía ninguna parte -, quizás si tú hablas con ella Edward

- Lo haré… solo que ahora no. Jane, mira, ella es todo lo que quieras pero no te va a hacer nada aparte de quizás hablar un poco más golpeado, sé que la conoces y sabes que no te hará nada…Bella no es una mala mujer

A veces era cansador tener que aclararle ese punto a gente que solo se hacía la idea que ellos querían sobre su novia.

- ¿Bella?

¡Mierda!, si había algo que tenía que mantener solo para ellos Edward, aparte de lo del BDSM, era como llamaba a su novia en la intimidad.

- Mira, lo que quiero decir es que por favor no le hagas caso… si te dice algo feo piensa que me lo está diciendo a mí y listo

- Gracias Edward – el rostro angelical de la joven de pronto se puso feroz -. Aunque eso no quitará que le pateé el culo a Diego

- ¿Diego?

- Sí, ese tipo de tipiado… lo vi mirándonos y sonreír, hace tiempo que me está pidiendo para salir y cuando le dije que no hoy en la mañana no me miró con buena cara… estoy segura de que fue él quien le vino con el comentario a la señorita Isabella

- Diego de tipiado – confirmó él y ella asintió -, ¿Qué piso es ese?

- El cuarenta tres… ¿Por qué?

- Porque alguien necesita aprender a meterse en sus propios asuntos

Sin esperar alguna reacción de parte de Jane Edward se subió al ascensor que siempre estaba abierto en el segundo piso y apretó el botón que lo llevaría hasta el piso cuarenta y tres. Los minutos se le hicieron eternos hasta que las puertas se abrieron, pero pese al tiempo que paso no disminuyó su determinación ni la presión que hacían sus manos al estar ambas apretadas en puños.

Cuando salió al piso respiró varias veces para no mal canalizar su furia, como en casi todos los pisos en ese había una recepcionista, así que ahí se dirigió. Parece que todos sabían quién era él porque en cuanto la mujer lo vio abrió los ojos.

- Hola… disculpe, busco a Diego… ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Oh, Diego, sí… él está en el cubículo 5 pero…

- Gracias

Con paso determinado Edward caminó los pasos que lo separaban de cubículo 5, tenía intenciones de hablar con él antes de golpearlo para asegurarse que era la persona que buscaba pero eso no fue necesario cuando el joven de ojos azules lo recibió con una socarrona sonrisa que le confirmó todo.

- Pero si es el novio de La Cobra

En su vida Edward le había dado un golpe a alguien… hasta ese momento. Su mano cerrada en puño impactó con fuerza sobre la quijada del joven que aunque estaba sentado se tambaleó consiguiendo que su silla chocara contra el borde del escritorio.

Con la respiración agitada, la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados… nadie pensaría que Edward Cullen es un sumiso.

Diego llevó sus manos hacía su nariz que ahora sangraba, chillaba tanto que poco a poco la gente que comenzó a agolpar en el sector así que dejando un poco de lado su recién adquirida valentía, Edward supo que era el momento de salir de ahí. Pero antes se acercó hacía el joven.

- Más te vale mantener tu raíz solo para ti

- Me amenazas solo porque tu novia…

Y justo cuando la paz volvía a Edward tuvo que irse. Agarró al chico desde el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó – No te estoy amenazando… solo quiero que sepas que yo no me meto en la vida de nadie, Isabella tampoco así que nadie tiene derecho a meterse en la nuestra

- Esto te va a durar poco

Un empujón sobre la silla hizo que Diego se volviera a golpear con el borde del escritorio – No. Te. Metas. Soy una persona pacifista pero también tengo mi limite y el poco tino de la gente de este edificio me la esta colmando

Lo último ya no lo dijo tan bajo así que toda la gente que se había reunido a su alrededor pudo escucharlos. Para algunos solo fue una muestra más de la petulancia del joven pero para otros fue solo un chico defendiendo lo suyo. Como en todo, algunos lo apoyaron y otros lo repudiaron, pero la verdad es que a él solo le importaba una opinión.

Sin mirar a nadie en ese piso se giró sobre sus talones y voló hacía el ascensor. Era lógico que la noticia de lo que acababa de pasar se expandiera como aceite en el agua pero ya faltaban solo dos horas para terminar esa jornada laboral así que esperaba fervientemente que eso no fuera hasta mañana.

Por suerte para el joven Cullen nadie le dijo nada por el resto de la tarde, bueno, tampoco es que él les diera oportunidad de hacerlo ya que se enfrascó en su trabajo hasta que lo dejó completamente listo, quería mañana empezar con lo del hotel así que cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya más de la mitad del piso se había retirado y la otra mitad lo estaba haciendo. Terminando de apagar su computador se apresuró a juntar sus cosas para bajar al segundo nivel y ver si su novia aún estaba ahí.

Lamentablemente ya se había ido pero un gesto de Jane le dijo donde estaba. En el último piso de ese enorme edificio.

- Oh Edward… por cierto, ya todos saben lo que pasó con Diego

Ella se encogió de hombros y él solo puso imitarla. Mañana se llevaría un buen regaño de su jefe, pero eso era mañana, ahora debía concentrarse en su novia perdida en los recuerdos en el último piso.

.

.

.

La tarde de Isabella había sido una mierda, en todo el día no consiguió poner su cerebro en orden. Se equivocó al firmar dos contratos importantes lo que provocó todo un retraso ya que estos debían volver a ser impresos y autorizados desde Recursos Humanos y Finanzas, un absurdo protocolo para el que ella no tenía tiempo.

Aunque la verdadera gota que colmó su vaso fue el que el encargado del piso cuarenta y tres bajara a pedirle perdón por el horrible comportamiento de un chico llamado Diego, ella no supo quien era hasta que unió los cabos sueltos. Era el mismo intento de adolecente que había osado entrar en su oficina a la hora del almuerzo para comunicarle que su novio estaba comiendo con Jane. Si ella fuera la de antes se habría ahorrado el resto de los problemas despidiéndolo pero ahora ni siquiera para eso tenía ganas.

El recuerdo de Tyler estaba más presente que nunca en su mente y no de buena forma.

Nueva York se alzaba ante ella desde el último piso de su imperio. Desde ahí los veía a todos pequeños a sus pies y es que no era solo una cosa circunstancial, era así en la práctica también.

El río Hudson resplandecía aceptando la puesta del sol, el crepúsculo se alzaba ante él vistiendo todo de un naranja demasiado extraño para ser real, pero es que… ¿Qué es real en Nueva York?, algunos viajan desde los lugares más recónditos del mundo por una oportunidad, otros dejan todo por ver la gran manzana pero la verdad es que ninguno sabe que Nueva York es una ciudad maldita… así como ella, esa ciudad está maldita porque es su ciudad.

- La vista de acá es hermosa… creo que nunca vi el río Hudson así

Ella también lo pensaba pero no tenía intenciones de decir ni una sola palabra. No estaba enojada, solo confundida, pero eso era mil veces peor, la confusión es algo muy peligro para alguien que acostumbra a estar en poder. Sin moverse de su lugar, Isabella sintió como su chico se posicionaba detrás de ella, su cuerpo la quemaba por la cercanía, quería voltearse pero no se lo permitió.

Edward estaba desesperado, se le hacía imposible estar tan cerca de ella y no tocarla así que levantó sus manos y las dejó caer suavemente sobre sus hombros.

- Bella… vamos, amor…

Los dedos ya no tan tímidos de Edward se comenzaron a pasar por el cuerpo de su novia quien seguía imperturbable mirando como Nueva York abrazaba las luces y la calidez de la noche, gente iba y venía disfrutando de los placeres que les ofrecía una ciudad como esta. Quizás para muchos, cuando se oculta el sol es tiempo de ir a casa a descansar, pero para los Neoyorkinos no, es el tiempo de demostrarle al mundo de que está hecha la gente de La gran manzana.

- Vamos… Bella…

Los ojos de La Cobra seguían mirando como más luces se prendían, haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar lo que los dedos de su chico estaban haciendo en ella. Suaves e inocentes caricias consiguieron que sus bragas se mojaran y prácticamente la obligaran a perder su postura, lamentablemente para muchos, incluso para ella misma, su fuerza de voluntad era de acero.

Edward sabía que su novia estaba cerca de ceder por eso se aventuró y llevó su mano derecha un poco más abajo y la posó justo sobre su intimidad, cuando la sintió removerse sin apartarse sonrió. Luego de respirar profundo, hizo el camino con sus dedos hasta debajo de la falda, no tenía idea de moda pero si sabía que estaba muy agradecido de que no fuera una de esas faldas apretadas y de que su chica le fuera a los portaligas porque todo eso ayudó a que llegara sin ningún problema a donde quería.

La Cobra estaba presente en ella, así que no se volteó ni dijo nada, solo abrió un poco más las piernas indicándole a su chico que hacer, ya que si iba a ceder lo haría a su manera. Buscó apoyo en el enorme vidrio que le mostraba a toda la ciudad como la dueña del puto Nueva York estaba recibiendo las caricias más exquisitas de un hombre que solo era para ella… solo de ella.

- Oh… mi señora… esta tan mojada… ¿Me permitiría saborearla?

Antes de darse vuelta apretó los ojos para que él no viera su deseo irrefrenable. Cuando se vieron a los ojos él supo que ella le estaba dando su permiso así que se puso de rodillas con rapidez antes de que alguien se arrepintiera. Le sacó la ropa interior lo más rápido que pudo.

- Solo con la lengua… no utilices los dedos

Él entendiendo sus palabras llevó sus manos hacía su espalda y las cruzó, lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era molestar. Le costó un poco más pero supo abrir esos labios goteantes con los suyos, el primer gemido de Bella fue suficiente para que hiciera su trabajo con mayor ahínco.

La cabeza de Isabella estaba dando vueltas, quería enredar sus manos en esos cobrizos cabellos pero en cuantos sus dedos tocaron esas suaves hebras no lo apegó más a su intimidad sino que lo obligó a subir la vista hasta que sus ojos se toparan con los de ella, quería verlo sumiso de rodillas ante y ella y lamiéndole como lo estaba haciendo. Su lengua la follaba sin contemplaciones dándole todo lo que ella quería y más.

Ambos deseaban cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el placer pero supieron encontrar las fuerzas para no dejar de mirarse. De alguna forma eso era mucho más placentero.

- Mueve la lengua en ochos… como si fuera un signo infinito… ¡Sí! Así… sigue así…

Las caderas de La Cobra se movieron ondulatoriamente sobre la boca de su sumiso perdiendo una parte de su autocontrol. Su orgasmo estaba cerca y ya no podía mantener la compostura, dejó de lado todo y empujó sobre sus labios íntimos la boca de Edward para que le diera lo que ella quería… quería algo pero por primera vez no estaba segura de lo que era.

- Edward…

Él la miró hacia arriba y la vio perdida en su placer. Él también necesitaba darle algo más, por lo que siguió sus instintos y tomó el pequeño clítoris de su ama entre sus dientes y le dio el tirón más ligero que fue capaz de controlar. Cuando sintió el primer grito sin contención de su ama supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto así que siguió intercalando sus lamidas y sus tirones hasta que se dedicó solamente a meter y sacar su lengua como si fuera su polla, la folló hasta que sintió sus paredes ceñirse sobre su lengua pero no dejó de embestirla así que la escuchó gritar sin control, en ese momento le besó los labios íntimos con fervor. Simuló lo mejor que pudo un beso que le permitiera chupar y succionar todos esos líquidos que ella acaba de regalarle.

- Sí… justo así…

Mientras seguía ondeando sus caderas para alargar su orgasmo, Isabella pensó en lo siguiente que quería hacer así que no espero hasta que Edward se separa, lo hizo ella. Su falta volvió s u lugar, le dio la espalda y tomó una silla que estaba olvidada en un rincón. Edward solo la siguió con la mirada, ni siquiera se puso de pie, esperó hasta que ella volvió a su lado junto a la silla.

- Sácate la ropa

Edward asintió y se puso de pie para hacerlo, lo quería hacer con rapidez pero trató de controlarse para no parecer demasiado ansioso, sacó su camisa dándole una buena visión de sus músculos, siguió con su pantalón y le dejó ver a través de su bóxer lo ansioso que estaba. Cuando quedó desnudo no pudo decir nada porque su ama lo obligó a sentarse de golpe. Su trasero desnudo y caliente se resintió un poco por lo helado del cuero pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando ahora era ella quien se estaba desnudado.

Isabella procuró sacarse la ropa lo más sensual posible, quería enloquecerlo y lo estaba logrando, lo supo cuando vio que el pene de su sumiso dejaba caer un poco de liquido pre seminal. Sonrió de lado y llevó sus manos hacía su espalda, soltó su sostén dejando sus pechos al aire, siguió con su falda pero no lo hizo con los portaligas, esos los dejó puestos.

- Las manos atrás – solo vestida con sus portaligas y sus tacones altos se paseó alrededor de la silla hasta que tomó las manos de su chico

Tenía en las manos el sostén que recién se había sacado y con el le amarró las manos a Edward quien tuvo que apretar los labios y los ojos, lo único que quería era tocarla pero ahora eso estaba prohibido, se sentía indefenso pero por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de tener su boca libre para saborear esos exquisitos pezones que encajan a la perfección.

- ¿Ves la ciudad? – le susurró al oído y él asintió -, bien… porque quiero que tengas claro que en esta puta ciudad se hace lo que yo quiera y lo que yo quiero es que tú, solo seas mío… ¿Eres solo mío Edward?

- Sí señora… solo suyo

La punta de la lengua de Isabella lamió la oreja de Edward consiguiendo que su polla volviera a saltar.

- Bien… entonces le demostraremos a todo Nueva York quien es tu ama

Cuando la vio pasar frente a él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, lamentablemente esta murió en el mismo momento en que ella se sentó frente a él porque no lo hizo de frente, lo hizo dándole la espalda… hasta el placer de ver sus rosados pezones le era negado.

- Alza un poco las caderas

Él lo hizo y enseguida notó el coño apretado de su novia rodear su polla.

Isabella lo monto buscando apoyo en las rodillas del chico, estaba tan caliente y mojada que sabía que no iba a necesitar mucho para terminar, así que aprovechando que él no la estaba viendo apretó sus ojos y lo montó como una desquiciada. Tenía sus piernas juntas así que se creaba una fricción adicional que la estaba volviendo loca, pero no por eso disminuyó su ritmo, lo quería así, duro y rápido, pero no por eso iba a ser una perra.

- ¡Un poco más!... justo así… mételo duro… adentro… bien adentro

- Oh, mi señora… yo… solo quiero llenarla… quiero darle todo de mi

- Entonces dámelo – lo miró hacia atrás para que viera sus ojos deseosos

Haciendo uso de su vasto conocimiento de los ejercicios kegel apretó lo más que pudo sus paredes para que Edward se corriera con ella… sentir su semen derramándose en su interior le provocaba un placer adicional.

Cuando ya sus brazos no aguantaban su peso se dejó caer hacía atrás dándole la oportunidad a Edward para que le besara el cuello. Un par de movimientos más de sus caderas y ambos llegaron a un perfecto orgasmo que los dejó con los ojos cerrados y queriendo más.

- Entonces… dime como es eso de que golpeaste a alguien del piso cuarenta y tres

El corazón del joven saltó asustado pero se relajó en el momento en que los dientes de su chica se enterraron en su cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, acá nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)**

**Recuerden que pueden pasarse por mis otras historias, están en mi perfil y en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

La sonrisa de Isabella creció ante la tensión de Edward. Con su pecho pegado al de él podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente. Pero ella no estaba enojada, de hecho, estaba un poco excitada así que para demostrárselo alzó sus manos y liberó el rostro de su sumiso de todo cabello que hubiera caído en él.

- Yo…

- Vamos… dime qué es eso que te enfureció tanto como para subir hasta el piso cuarenta y tres y estrellar tu puño en su rostro

Casi sin quererlo removió sus caderas volviendo a excitarlos a ambos – Él… él te lo dijo y yo… odio cuando alguien se mete entre nosotros – con muchas confianza, el joven alzó su rostro y dejé un beso en el cuello de ella -. Odio a cualquier que se interponga entre nosotros Bella

- Y yo

Dándole mejor acceso la chica se estiró. En el proceso consiguió tomar la punta de su sostén que aún mantenía las manos del cobrizo amarradas y las soltó. Ya con las manos sueltas, Edward no dudó en llevarlas hacia adelante, precisamente hacía las caderas de su chica, después de todo fue ella quien lo liberó dándole permiso para tocarla.

- Me hubiera gustado verte golpearlo – con sus propias manos, Isabella tomó el cabello del chico estirándolo hacía atrás para tener una mejor visión de él -. De hecho creo que me voy a conseguir el video de seguridad… solo la idea de verte golpear a alguien hace que mi coño se moje… ¿Lo sientes?

Se removió sacándoles a ambos un par de gemidos – Pensé que te gustaba tener siempre el control

- Y así es, pero la idea de verte a ti en control, simplemente – suspiró haciendo un pequeño y sexy gruñido -, me vuelve loca

Edward abrió varias veces la boca sin soltar ningún sonido. Cuando por fin consiguió su voz soltó lo primero que pasó por su cabeza – Entonces… Te gustaría… ¿Verme a mí de dominante?

La Cobra lo miró con detenimiento, evaluando sus palabras y tratando de encontrarle algún sentido - ¿Quieres dominarme Edward? – alzó sus caderas y las dejó caer sobre su falo que se endureció al instante - ¿Quieres amarrarme? – sus uñas las dejó pasar por su pecho - ¿Tienes ganas de darme unos azotes? – acercó su boca hasta su pecho en donde puso especial atención en sus pezones - ¿Eso es lo quieres?

El movimiento de sus caderas era desenfrenado ya que la ayuda que prestaba Edward con sus manos era bastante intensa.

La cabeza del joven era un verdadero lio, sentía como su polla entraba y salía sin control del canal tan cálido de su chica. Le gustaba estar amarrado, lo excitaba, pero también le gustaba tocarla, guiarla y acariciar. ¿Le gustaría dominarla?, no, no estaba muy seguro, pero si ella se lo pedía podría hasta intentarlo. Mientras sus ojos brillaban de placer se tomó un momento para observarla, no necesitó mucho más para saber la respuesta que estaba buscando, tal parecía ser que ella también contentó esas preguntas que hizo. Quizás se conocían mucho más de lo que pensaban ya que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

Los senos de Isabella saltaban de arriba abajo rozando el pecho del cobrizo en el proceso, sus pezones duros lo excitaban y en un momento no aguantó más, tomó uno con la boca dándole un mordisco demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Pero a ella le gustó tanto que aumento aún más el ritmo salvaje que llevaban sus caderas.

Cuando el miembro de Edward se hinchó, las paredes vaginales de la castaña se apretaron estrujándolo y sacando todo su semen que pasó directo hacía su interior, los chorros calientes del joven tocaron un par de fibras interiores de Isabella que la hicieron tener un segundo mini orgasmo. Volvió a apretar al cobrizo quien la tomó de las caderas y la penetró duro y fuerte descargando lo poco que quedaba en su falo.

- No… me gusta que estés arriba, guiándome… me gusta verte dominándome

- Lo sé… sé que como eres, y yo… dudo mucho que llegue el día en que me deje dominar por un hombre, pero tu… - lo acarició con mucha ternura – quizás llegue el día en que te deje amarrarme un poquito… hasta unas nalgadas puede que te permita. Pero eso es solo un posibilidad muy lejana

Le guiñó en un ojo, un gesto tan impropio de La Cobra pero tan de Bella que Edward no pudo hacer nada más que estrellar sus labios contra los de ella.

Juntos bajaron y se despidieron en la entrada de Swan S. A., era una escena hermosa para quien la viera, menos para esos ojos azules que los miraban desde un auto negro de vidrios polarizados que se puso en marcha ni bien los amantes se separaron.

Esa noche, tanto Bella como Edward durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, de alguna forma sentían que habían dado un paso más en su relación.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol despertó a Isabella, inmediatamente gimió, le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero un peso en el lado vacío de la cama le indicó que no estaba sola como pensaba.

- Hola

Gimió y se tapó aún más – Voy a patearte las bolas Hale, estoy en mi momento de sueño

- Bueno, si no quieres no te cuento lo que pasó anoche… tiene que ver con el lado mierda de tu familia pero si no quieres…

Se encogió de hombros. Isabella lo vio solo con un ojo abierto, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sabia que no estaba bromeando – Habla

- Dijiste que estabas en tu momento de sueño, así que cuando despiertes…

- Jasper…

El rubio conocía demasiado bien a su amiga, era mejor que hablara rápido - Anoche me encontré con Alice

La sonrisa de Isabella creció mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama – ¿Y que contaba la perra menor? ¿Estaba haciéndole de puta a algún empresario famoso?

- No lo sé – Jasper apretó sus puños al recordar como ese demonio había arruinado su cita con María -, y la verdad es que no me interesa. Solo se me acercó porque estaba ebria y sabe que soy tu amigo… además parece que no le gustó verme con María. Si no fuera tu prima y si no fuera mujer…

Bufaron al mismo tiempo. No eran los primeros con ganas de darle vuelta el rostro de una cachetada a la chica – Cuando la vea buscaré una excusa para hacerle un poco de daño… ahora termina de contarme que dijo

- Bien. No sé si es importante o qué pero mencionó algo de que ahora que Renée volvió – Isabella enterró una de sus uñas en la palma de su mano al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer. El solo hecho de saberla cerca de su padre hacía que todo se revolviera en su interior -, ya no tendrían problemas de dinero… dio a entender que esa mujer tiene negocios en Nueva York y amiga… - Jasper tuvo que tomar la mano de la castaña cuando la vio mirando a la nada -, algo me dice que esos no son negocios cualquiera. Yo creo que Renée volvió con una carta bajo la manga Bella

- Yo sé porque volvió – sus ojos café, los ojos de La Cobra, estaban fijos en nada y en todo al mismo tiempo -, ella volvió a quitarme mi lugar, quiere todo lo que es mío, pero Jasper – al mismo tiempo que clavaba la mirada en su amigo, comenzó a formarse una sonrisa para nada inocente en su rostro -, esa mujer podrá haberme dado a luz, pero no está ni siquiera cerca de conocerme… nadie me conoce de verdad ni sabe hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar cuando quiero defender lo que es mío

Sí, Jasper sí que la conocía y hasta sentía un poco de pena por Renée, porque si Isabella se proponía algo, lo iba a cumplir.

- No quiero que te metas en más cosas amigas… esa mujer es veneno

- Pero yo lo soy más

Negó y se acercó a ella – No lo eres, Edward te está haciendo bien, déjalo que te siga impregnando su bondad, eso es lo que necesitas

- Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa con eso

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo muy bien que esas palabras solo habían sido para calmarlo a él.

- Cuéntame como esta todo con María… creo que nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin contarnos todo

- Sí, culpo al sexy de tu novio por mantener tu boca ocupada

- ¡Idiota!

Le tiró un cojín que él supo atrapar a tiempo – Bueno, eso es verdad pero ya que preguntas debo decirte que todo está bien con María. Hemos salido bastante y puedo decirte que me gusta mucho

- ¿Mucho como para volverte heterosexual?

- Sí, creo que terminó mi tiempo de experimentación, amo a María y me quiero quedar con ella

- Pero… ¿No es muy pronto para decir que estas enamorado?, digo, solo llevas con ella un par de semanas, un mes a lo mucho

- Puede ser… - los ojos del rubio se clavaron en su amiga - ¿Tu cuando supiste que estabas enamorada de Edward?

La boca y los ojos de Isabella se abrieron, quedó quieta mirando a su amigo y tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas – Yo no me enamoro, eso lo sabes

- Claro – rodó los ojos -, síguetelo diciendo a ver si te terminas por convencer

- Jasper…

- Sí, sí, lo sé, pero Bella – se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga -, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Si Renée quiere hacerte algo o si descubres que tu corazón si es capaz de amar… para lo que sea, soy tu amigo

- Gracias Jazz

Y con una ternura distinta en ella, Bella abrazó a su amigo. Él era su opuesto que la complementaba, él único que la conocía al cien por ciento y él único que era capaz de decirle las cosas a la cara. Jasper muchas veces era más como una conciencia que una persona pero al final del día siempre era su mejor amigo.

- Y tu sabes que si María te rompe el corazón yo iré a patear su trasero

- Lo sé

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, solo disfrutando de ese momento especial entre amigos, y es que los dos sabían que todo en la vida puede fallarte, incluso tu propia familia pero no ellos.

- Esto es raro, ya no sé si será bueno que tengamos estos momentos tan íntimos

Jasper se movió para quedar a su misma altura, acostado a su lado - ¿Qué cosa?

- Es que antes eras gay y ahora no… no sé si te excita tenerme en una cama con poca ropa

Ella rio y él la golpeó juguetonamente – Ya te tuve y no me gustaste mucho… eres genial en la cama pero no para mi, te quiero casi como si fuera tu hermano y no me gusta el incesto

- Tonto

Lo empujó y por fin se levantó, ya se había tomado mucho tiempo libre y necesitaba comenzar una jornada más de trabajo.

.

.

.

En cuanto puso el primer pie dentro de Swan S.A., Edward se dio cuenta que la noticia de su incidente de ayer ya se había esparcido por todo el edificio. Todos lo miraban distinto, incluso más que cuando se filtró su relación con la jefa mayor.

Trató de rehuir las miradas curiosas y se preocupó solamente de subir al tercer piso, ahora, más que nunca agradeció estar tan cerca porque no tenía ganas de encontrarse con más curiosos en el ascensor. Cuando llegó a su piso pasó directamente hacía su cubículo, prendió su computador y dejó sus cosas, esa mañana no tuvo tiempo de tomar café y como lo iba a necesitar, se fue a preparar uno mientras su computador terminaba de prender.

La pequeña cafetería del piso estaba a solo unos pasos de su escritorio por lo que muy pronto notó las voces que salían de ahí.

- No, yo escuché que fue él quien le dijo… Ernest dice que los vio salir tarde y juntos

La otra voz emitió una pequeña risa – Seguramente estuvieron rompiendo un par de escritorios

- ¡Iug! Espero que no lo hayan hecho cerca del mío

El hombre tosió - ¡Estás loca mujer! Seguro que lo iban a hacer acá cuando La Cobra debe tener hasta una cama de pilares de oro en su oficina… ya sabes que dicen que ella y Garret antes…

Ese fue el tope para Edward, avanzó los dos pasos que le faltaban y se hizo ver. No los miró pero sí sintió las miradas pegadas en su espalda. Se sirvió el café con calma y sin prestarle a atención a nadie más, cuando lo tuvo listo se giró y llegó hasta el final antes de voltearse a mirar al hombre y la mujer.

- Yo sé que no puedo impedir los rumores pero podrían tratar de hablar cuando se aseguren que yo no esté cerca. No veo mucho compañerismo en ustedes

Con ambas manos en su tasa humeante de café, Edward volvió a su cubículo, odiaba tener que estarse enfrentando a la gente pero tampoco encontraba que fuera muy loable dejarse pisotear de esa forma. Tendría que ser mucho lo que le hiciera alguien para volver a usar su puño, pero lo que sí era seguro, es que ya no iba a dejar que lo destruyeran a él y su Bella sin decir nada.

Ni bien su computador prendió bien se puso a trabajar en lo que le dijo el señor Rothe, buscó información, la seleccionó y la archivó, iba a necesitar mucho más que lo que tenía. La administración de un hotel de esas envergaduras no era cualquier cosa, se iban a necesitar muchas horas de trabajo y si él podía adelantar aunque fuera una mínima parte por su cuenta lo haría, ya que siempre para estos proyectos, sin importar cuando se comenzara a trabajar, terminaba por faltar tiempo.

Una página sobre paquetes turísticos a Las Vegas en donde hoteles ofrecían servicios completos, desde lo más básico hasta lo más extravagante, estaba abierta en su computador, recién iba en la primera opción, le quedaba mucho por leer y archivar pero su trabajo se interrumpió por el teléfono de su escritorio.

Ese teléfono muy pocas veces sonaba, o lo llamaba su jefe o su padre, ni siquiera Bella lo usaba.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Edward Cullen?

El joven dejó el _mouse_ y puso mayor atención a la llamada – Con él… ¿Quién habla?

- Oh, hola Edward, soy Samantha Smith, hablamos hace un tiempo, yo estuve investigando a Wylon Enterprise. No sé si me recuerdas

- ¡Por supuesto!, te envíe un mail con las preguntas de la entrevista que no pudimos realizar. No recibí respuesta así que supuse que estabas muy ocupada

La investigación de Wylon Enterprise era solo una tarea insulsa que le había dado Bella en su momento y que ya no tenía importancia, así que cuando la señorita Smith no respondió su mail, Edward decidió dejar atrás el tema.

- Lo siento, pero me saltó un nuevo contacto en la investigación y Edward… creo que tengo algo que te puede interesar… mucho

La voz de la joven fue tan misteriosa que el joven se envaró en su silla – Bueno, si quieres puedes enviarme los papeles a la oficina y…

- No, necesito que nos juntemos. Ahora. Edward esto es de suma importancia

Los ojos de Edward se pasearon a su alrededor, el señor Roth aún no aparecía por esos lados, quizás pudiera escaparse un momento si es que lo hacía rápido.

- Bien, hay un café a media cuadra de acá… ¿Estas cerca?

- Estoy afuera. Nos vemos ahí

El teléfono aún estaba en el oído del joven, la sensación extraña que lo embargó era muy potente, por lo que en cuanto pudo reaccionar colgó y tomó su chaqueta.

Se subió al ascensor rápidamente y más rápido aún pulsó el botón del primer piso, no se demoró mucho en llegar al Lobby pero sí que se sorprendió al ver que la persona que esperaba el ascensor era su novia. Se miraron extrañados pero él alcanzó a reaccionar y a salir antes de que ella entrara. Isabella se quedó de pie esperando porque Edward le dijera algo.

- Voy a comprar café

- Todos los pisos tienen una cafetera – si algo era indispensable en la vida de Isabella, eso era el café así que estaba muy enterada de cómo cada piso contaba con su buena dosis del brebaje mágico, como ella lo llamaba

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos – Es que se me antojó uno de esos de la cafetería de al lado

Ni él mintió bien ni ella le creyó pero lo dejaron así, Isabella ya iba retrasada y Edward también, además ya después se encargaría de castigarlo si se enteraba que su mentira fue demasiado grande. Más de un curioso que pasaba por ahí los miraba esperando algún gesto más y ese llegó cuando Edward tomó la cabeza de su novia para inclinarla un poco y encontrar un mejor acceso a su boca. Él tomó la iniciativa, pero ella, al rodearlo con sus brazos tomó el completo mando de la situación, metió su lengua en la boca del joven y jugó con ella hasta que lo sintió gemir y removerse por un contacto mayor, estaba segura que su miembro estaba despertando de la misma forma en que su clítoris palpitaba.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaron para separarse, quizás después podrían continuar con eso.

- Venme a ver a la hora del almuerzo

Los ojos de La Cobra se oscurecieron. Sonrió cuando vio pasar a un par de chicas por su lado, sí, ese hombre era solo de ella y no pensaba soltarlo nunca.

- Nos vemos entonces

Un tímido beso en la frente fue lo último que hizo Edward antes de voltearse y apresurarse a salir de Swan S.A., se había retrasado pero estaba seguro que la señorita Smith aún lo esperaba. Cuando entró al café no le costó divisarla, era la chica de lentes rodeada por varias carpetas.

- Siento la demora

- No, está bien

Tomó un sorbo de su café y el joven no pudo evitar ver como sus manos temblaban, no era de frio.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí… no… no importa

Smantha Smith era una chica joven, pero a sus 30 años tenía guardado un rencor que prácticamente la estaba consumiendo. Ahora, por fin podría delegarse ese papel a otra persona para liberarse por completo de ese cáncer maldito que la estaba consumiendo.

- Señorita…

- Mi padre – lo interrumpió -, trabajó siempre en Wylon Enterprise, era solo un contador pero ganaba bastante bien, nunca nos faltó nada. Eso hasta que lo despidieron hace 5 años atrás… quizás si mi padre hubiera hecho algo mal o con una justificación razonable de por medio no nos hubiera afectado tanto… pero no, el motivo del despido de mi padre fue que encontró cuentas entrañas de Wylon, traspaso a cuentas en Europa… cosas ilegales, muchas cosas que ni siquiera vale la pena mencionar

- Por eso empezaste a investigarlos

- Sí, mi padre ya no volvió a trabajar. Él le dio su vida a Wylon Enterprise y le dolió mucho descubrir que solo lo utilizaban para tapar los desfalcos y lavados de dinero que realizaban sus jefes

- Pero…

- Necesitaba un proyecto de titulo y me decidí por este en un principio, parecía algo interesante y ya contaba con datos para empezar. Lamentablemente lo tuve que dejar, lo que descubrí no era para ponerlo en un informe de Universidad

El joven asintió sin entender muy bien aún el sentido de todo esto. La chica le estaba contando más de lo que él quisiera saber – Señorita Smith…

- Samantha por favor

- Bien, Samantha. Entiendo todo lo que me dices pero lo que no entiendo es porque me lo cuentas todo a mí – Edward dio una rápida mirada al lugar y se acercó un poco más a la mujer para que sus palabras no resonaran en el ambiente -. Si descubriste algo fraudulento lo mejor sería que fuera a la policía

La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No, este no es un tema para policía y creo que tú me ayudarás mejor que ellos

- ¿Yo?

- Sí… Isabella Swan es tu novia ¿no?

La espalda del cobrizo se puso recta ni bien escuchó salir el nombre de su novia de los labios de aquella chica – Sí… pero no entiendo…

- Ten

La carpeta roja que estaba de las primeras se deslizó hasta la mano de Edward. Él algo desconfiado la tomó, pero no la vio, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer que tenía al frente, quería ver algún signo de cualquier cosa pero no encontró nada, así que sin remedio abrió la carpeta. Lo primero que vio fue la foto de una mujer, se le hacía conocía pero no podía recordar de donde.

- Yo… - negó. Movió la cabeza con un poco más de fuerza casi tratando que sus ideas se agolparan

- Wylon Enterprise es una empresa que creó Albert Wylon en 1981, en un principio costó mucho que prosperara, pasaron mucho años difíciles hasta que en 1990 de alguna forma se consiguió posicionar como una de las mejores en el rubro. Nadie cuestionó su reciente éxito… solo mi padre. Y cuando lo hizo descubrió que el cambio fue por una nueva inversionista… una inversionista que ha estado en las sombras todo este tiempo… esa mujer – apuntó la foto. Edward la volvió a mirar pero nada, no la reconocía

- No la conozco

- Puede que no… pero conoces a su hija… Isabella Swan

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Chicos, trato de contestar todos los RW ahora pero si tienen desactivados los mensajes o son anonimos no puedo así que si quieren contactarse conmigo pueden hacerlo por face, me buscan por Joha Fics :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

Los papeles pasaban de un lado a otro en el escritorio de Isabella, tantos contratos que leer, analizar y después aceptar o rechazar la tenían al borde de la histeria, pocas veces sentía presión en el pecho pero ese día era la excepción, no sabía lo que era pero estaba incomoda.

Las letras del contrato de una pequeña empresa manufacturera de Michigan se le estaban entremezclando. Sabía que ahí decía algo de las ganancias anuales y de cómo se ofrecía un buen porcentaje de las mismas por una inyección de capital, pero aunque para Isabella ver gráficos y analizar tablas de datos era algo simple no podía entender las líneas trazadas ni los números esparcidos. Luego del quinto intento tiró los papeles lejos y se tomó la cabeza. Ya era la una de la tarde y lo que necesita era distracción así que la mejor solución estaba a la vista, quería salir a comer.

Cerrando la carpeta y tomando su bolso y su chaqueta salió de la oficina, ni siquiera se fijó en Jane, su único objetivo era el ascensor, cuando estuvo adentro en lugar de presionar el primero piso lo hizo subir hasta el tercero, pocas veces subía a otro piso que no fuera el último pero esta vez necesitaba su calmante personal.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sus tacones resonaron en el parqué, todos se giraron a verla, no supieron si era su aroma, su andar o qué pero todos la sintieron. Ella no miró a nadie especial, solo estaba concentrada en su chico a quien divisó sentado en un cubículo a unos cuantos metros, ni bien estuvo a su lado esperó porque él la sintiera pero no fue así, fue ella quien tuvo que voltearle la silla para que la viera.

- ¿Qué…? Amor… ¿Qué haces acá?

Aunque los ojos de Edward demostraban su felicidad, para Isabella no fue difícil saber que algo le pasaba, estos no brillaban igual que antes, aunque los de ella también debían estar un poco más apagados porque así se sentía.

- Voy a comer… ¿Vienes? – estiró su mano y él no dudó en tomarla

Más de una mirada curiosa estaba clavada en ellos, por eso ni bien el cuerpo de Edward se alzó frente a ella, Bella lo estiró pegándolo mucho más al suyo. El joven bajó la cabeza y ella se alzó en puntillas al mismo tiempo, sus labios se juntaron para el placer de ellos y para el regocijo de todos los curiosos del tercer piso.

- Se ven tan lindos… - murmuró una voz joven que no supo hacía quien se estaba dirigiendo

- Sí…

Los que no estaban conmovidos por la escena estaban desinteresados. Muchos no creían en las buenas intenciones de Isabella y otro resto no terminaba de comprar la carita de niño bueno de Edward. Muchos hablaban y hablaban de ellos pero la verdad es que a los jóvenes amantes eso les importaba muy poco.

- Tengo hambre, será mejor que bajemos

Bella asintió haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar hasta qué punto los labios de Edward habían conseguido calmarla. Ese era un poder que no pensaba darle.

Thomas los condujo hacia el _Nobu_ en donde Isabella tenía una mesa permanentemente para su hora de almuerzo, muy pocas veces la utilizaba pero le gustaba tenerla lista en caso de que sintiera la necesidad de salir de la oficina a comer y no quisiera ir muy lejos, además, por algo era dueña del restaurant. El _maître __bastante emocionado por la presencia de la pareja los llevó hacia la mesa apartada, ya todos conocían el rostro del novio de Isabella Swan, ellos muy poco leían la prensa amarillista pero la chica si era consciente de sus constantes apariciones, las que no eran muy detalladas por supuesto, ya que nadie podía acercarse a ella o a él para si quiera tomar una foto._

_Era impresionante el miedo que podía infringir sabiendo presionar a las personas correctas, y es que los secretos tienen mucho más poder que el mismo dinero. Bendito sea Aro Volturi por ser un cerdo asqueroso y Alex _Sulzberger por ser un buen hombre que entendió que era mejor mantener alejado al periódico más prestigioso de Nueva York y de Estados Unidos de ellos.

- Esto es impresionante

- La comida es exquisita, mandé a traer al chef desde Chile, su comida a base de mariscos es simplemente la mejor de todo Nueva York

La espalda de Isabella pese a estar recta denotaba su estado de relajo, quizás eran sus hombre o la sonrisa en su rostro pero de alguna forma, su posición consiguió que Edward se olvidará que estaban en un restaurant de lujo.

El asiento doble de cuero en el que estaban sentados les permitía estar juntos y mucho más cómodos que si estuvieran en su silla. Sus brazos se rozaban pero no tenían mayor contacto que ese.

- Me sorprendió que subieras, nunca lo haces

Ella encaró una ceja en un gesto demasiado sexy para la salud de Edward. Su entrepierna dolió al ver esa mirada - ¿Tienes alguna queja?

- Ninguna señora – ese fue un acto reflejo que en vez de complacer a Isabella consiguió sacarle una risa

- Creo que nunca me habías dicho señora fuera del cuarto

Sin dejar de reírse tomó la mano de Edward por sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón – Lo siento Bella

- No lo sientas, pero tampoco quiero que confundas los roles, ya hablamos de nuestra relación y aunque en el cuarto negro me debes un respeto absoluto sabes que eso que no aplica afuera de el

Una nueva sonrisa, esta vez un poco más grande se plantó en el rostro de Bella. ¿Dónde había quedado su mal humor?, no lo sabía, lejos suponía y era mejor así ya que ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía ese humor.

Ahora, con una Isabella mucho más allá de sus problemas el único que quedaba tenso era Edward, y es que le era prácticamente imposible sacar de su mente la conversación que había tenido hace un par de horas con Sammantha, sabía que debía hablar del tema con su novia pero ella parecía excepcionalmente alegre que no quiso molestarla.

Aunque Isabella se ofreció a pedir por ambos, Edward rechazó amablemente la oferta y decidió aventurarse por unas machas a parmesana, no estaba muy seguro del saber pero la descripción le hizo agua la boca. Mientras la comida llegaba, el mesero puso una porción de ceviche de salmón junto a una botella de vino blanco justo en el medio de la mesa para que la pareja comiera y bebiera algo mientras tanto. Bella fue la primera en sacar un poco y ponerle sobre su plato de pan, solo cuando vio comer a su novia, el joven se atrevió a seguirla.

- Exquisito – fueron las palabras casi orgásmicas del ojiverde

Los ojos de La Cobra se estrecharon y clavaron en su hombre - ¿Sabes lo que dicen no? – él dejó de comer para ponerla atención a su chica -, que los mariscos son afrodisiacos – ella alzó sus cejas y el sonrió mostrando sus dientes cuando entendió sus palabras -, así que… ¿Qué piensas de tomarte el día libre?

- Lo siento pero tengo pendientes

El rostro frustrado de Edward en vez de poner de malas a la chica la hizo tomar la iniciativa – Entonces supongo que tendremos que aprovechar mientras viene la comida

No era el afrodisiaco del ceviche, era solo su deseo por él lo que la hizo llevar su mano hacia la entrepierna de su novio. Solo le bastó un toque para comprobar que su novio estaba igual de necesitado que ella. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el área VIP estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, en una primer instancia pensó en meterlo al baño y montarlo ahí pero ahora la sensación de voyerismo le parecía mucho más excitante. Sin moverse de la cintura hacia arriba procuró estimularlo solo con una mano, con la misma desabrochó el botón del pantalón de tela de joven y le bajó el cierre, una maniobra digna de una experta.

- Bella…

- Shuuu, solo disfruta – ella le guiñó un ojo y acercó más su cuerpo hacía él

Los asientos de cuero chillaron un poco pero él no se movió. Los dedos diestros de Isabella consiguieron liberar el miembro de Edward de la cárcel que era su ropa, en cuanto el frío del ambiente hizo con contacto con su cálida piel sensible gimió, pero en cuanto la mano de Isabella lo hizo casi gritó. No había mayor placer para Edward que la piel de Bella tocando la suya, sin importar que parte fuera.

- ¿Te gusta?

Los dientes de ella apresaron el lóbulo de él – Sí – gimió lo más bajo que pudo -, me encanta cuando me tocas – ella bombeo solo una vez antes de quitar su mano de él

Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que llegaba el mesero. El hombre sin hacer contacto con ninguno de los jóvenes dejó los pedidos sobre la mesa, sirvió más vino en las copas y se fue. El minuto que estuvo el mesero sirviéndolos Edward no se movió, su pene estaba al descubierto, duro, húmedo y rogando por el contacto que había perdido.

- Bella… por favor – rogó mirando al frente, no se creía capaz de verla

- Come Edward – con sus delicados dedos tomó una de las machas y la acercó a la boca de su novio. Vio con satisfacción como él se la comía y gemía en el proceso

Ella lo imitó y probó una también. No habían probado más que un poco de los mariscos pero el cuerpo de la chica ya estaba listo para una sesión de sexo caliente. Así que aprovechando que su chico estaba concentrado comiéndose otra macha, volvió a meter su mano por debajo de la mesa, esta vez rodeó el pene de su chico sin miramientos, lo bombeo sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada y lo siguió haciendo hasta que Edward no pudo hacer más que afirmarse de los bordes de la mesa para no desmayarse.

La mano de Isabella no dejó de bombear, su mirada estaba clavada en la de su novio tratando de decirle que no iba a parar, él lo entendió así cuando las venas de su miembro se ensancharon y su semen amenazó con salir. Por un segundo La Cobra detuvo sus bombeos y se dedicó solo a acariciarle la punta, un gesto malditamente excitante pero que le iba a dificultar mucho correrse.

- Bella… amor… por favor

- ¿Quieres correrte? – gruñó mirándolo casi sin pestañear. Él asintió – Entonces, ¡córrete!

Volvió a masturbarlo pero esta vez con un ritmo casi frenético, solo fueron necesarios un par de movimientos para que todo el semen que Edward estaba conteniendo saliera volando hasta el "techo" de la mesa, el liquido que quedó en la mano de Isabella por su parte terminó en la boca de ella, porque sin ninguna intención de perderlo, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los saboreó.

- Exquisito, aunque me gusta mucho más cuando tomó la leche directo del biberón

La voz sexual de ella mezclada con las palabras inocentes pero pervertidas hizo que Edward tomara un poco el control sobre la situación. Sin preocuparse por sus pantalones sueltos se arrimó a su novia y metió su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, él no le dio piedad hasta que ambos necesitaron el tan preciado pero inoportuno aire.

- Te amo Bella… cada día que pasa te amo más

Ella alzó una mano y la pasó por su rostro – Necesito montarte… urgentemente

- Entonces…

- Isabella, querida

Las manos de la castaña que estaban sobre el rostro de Edward se tensaron. Aún mirándolo a él le contestó a la voz que acaba de hablarle – Amanda – después de un respiro se volteó hacia la mujer -, un gusto verte

La mujer asintió imitando el gesto de Isabella – Te estuve tratando de localizar, aún no recibo tu respuesta sobre la cena de esta noche y aunque por supuesto que te tengo considerada encontré bueno aprovechar que te vi el preguntarte

La castaña hizo una mueca, esperaba tener que librarse de esa cena pero ahora que Amanda esta frente a ella le iba a ser realmente difícil. Miró a su novio quien veía la situación bastante ajeno y luego volvió a ver a la mujer.

- ¿Tu esposo se ha mantenido al margen?

La mujer rodó los ojos – Sabes que sí, Alex no tiene ningún interés en enemistarse contigo, menos ahora que hay posibilidades de que sean socios – Isabella asintió complacida - ¿Qué? ¿Crees que mi esposo no me iba a contar que La Cobra piensa comprar acciones en el periódico de mayor tiraje en Nueva York?

En otra circunstancia Isabella hubiera dado vuelta la cara de quien la tratara de esa forma e incluso, hubiera bastado con que la llamara "La Cobra", muy pocas personas se atrevían a decirle así en la cara.

- Me encanta ver a una mujer que no deja que su hombre tome las decisiones solo – alzó la copa de vino en dirección a ella y le dio un sorbo -. Por supuesto que iré querida, además tengo muchas ganas de tener una conversación contigo en donde puedas sentarte

- Esta noche. Ahora tengo a un par de amigas esperando por mi – miró hacía algún lado -, pero de verdad Isabella, me agrada mucho que puedas ir hoy, sabes que para Alex y para mi esta cena es muy importante y que tu presencia en ella hará las cosas más fáciles

- Espero que tu esposo quiera agradecérmelo vendiéndome el 51% de las acciones

- Lo siento cariño, pero en eso yo no estoy de acuerdo

- Buena decisión Amanda… nos vemos esta noche

- Sí, ¿Van juntos cierto? – los apuntó a ambos

- Por supuesto Amanda

Bella respondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Edward. El joven había estado mudo viendo como su chica intercambiaba palabras duras pero simpáticas con aquella mujer, nunca antes había visto a Bella así de distendida con alguien de su mismo sexo y le agradó saber que no todas las mujeres le caían mal.

- Y a ver si convences a mi sobrino de que vaya, hace un par de semanas ya que no lo veo

- Lo llamaré

Amanda asintió y apretó los ojos – Dile que vaya con su nueva novia – Isabella sonrió ante las conclusiones de aquella mujer. La divertía mucho -, María ¿no? – la castaña asintió -, bien, dile que le guardaré lugar en tu misma mesa… ahora me voy. Adiós chicos

- Adiós Amanda

- Adiós – la voz de Edward salió mucho mejor de lo que pensó él en una primera instancia

Cuando Amanda se alejó de ellos Edward juntó los restos de la conversación que había escuchado y los analizó. Cuando los hubo ordenados se giró hacia su novia.

- ¿Era la tía de Jasper?

Bella asintió dándole un nuevo sorbo a su copa – Es su tía _"cool"_– dibujó las comillas en el aire -, es una buena mujer

- ¿Y es esposa de…?

- _Alex _Sulzberger

- ¿El dueño del _New York Times_? – ella sintió - ¡Wuau!

- Sí, son buenas personas, de hecho creo que son pocas de las buenas personas de poder que hay en este maldita ciudad, es al único que no pude amenazar por publicar nuestra relación y no lo pude hacer porque no hay nada turbio en su vida… eso me gusta

Edward frunció el ceño, un par de cosas que había dicho su novia no le habían gustado – No me agrada que andes amenazando a la gente

- A mi tampoco – murmuró -, y si hubiera otra forma lo haría, lamentablemente este mundo es así de mierda y muchas veces hay que jugar el juego

- No amor – él tomó su mano y la apretó. Afortunadamente en un momento de la conversación de ambas mujeres había conseguido abrocharse los pantalones -, no es necesario que seas así, tu puedes ser distintas, tienes lo suficiente para ser distinta

- Nunca he aceptado la corrupción, todos mis negocios son cien por ciento legales pero algunas personas…

- Aléjate de ellos

- Eres tan inocente cariño – Isabella tomó el rostro de su novio y lo detuvo frente al suyo, esas palabras las dijo sin una gota de ironía -, ojalá todo fuera así de simple, lamentablemente no lo es – lo besó castamente relajándolo un poco

Detuvieron sus miradas por unos momentos hasta que ambos dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos, volvieron a ser solo ellos.

- Ahora vámonos, ya no volveremos a la oficina

- Pero…

- Tenemos una cena esta noche Edward y pienso llevarte de compras

Ambos rieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo extraño que sonaban esas palabras saliendo de los labios de una mujer hacia un hombre. Maldito machismo… ¡A la mierda!, si Isabella Swan quería vertía a su novio y gastarse un montón de dinero en ello, podía hacerlo.

Hace un par de meses Isabella vio a Christian Siriano en la final de _Proyect Runway_y desde ese momento decidió que quería un par de vestidos de él, por eso desde ese entonces lo había mandado a diseñar un par de modelos pero recién ahora tenía la oportunidad de usarlo. También había mandado a hacer un par de trajes para su novio cuando comenzaron la relación, de esos no estaba segura que hubiera alguno terminado pero por alguna extraña forma confiaba en ese menudo hombre.

Al final resultó que el diseñador si tenía un traje para Edward que además combinaba sutilmente con el vestido azul eléctrico que eligió Isabella, ahora ambos con sus ropas en mano se encaminaron hacia el spa al que acostumbraba ir la castaña. Aunque el cobrizo tenía ciertos reparos ante la última parada la pregunta que le hizo la depiladora en cuanto quedaron solos le dio una buena idea.

- Sí por favor, quiero depilarme… ahí abajo – miró a entrepierna antes de tragar saliva

Ahora solo esperaba que su sacrificio fuera del agrado de su novia ya que el primer contacto con la cera caliente lo hizo arrepentirse.

. . .

Toda la tarde el joven Cullen estuvo convencido de lo que iba a hacer esa noche pero en cuanto Thomas se estacionó afuera de la mansión de los Sulzberger se sintió algo nervioso pero no fue sino hasta que entraron en el salón en donde se estaba celebrando el coctel que se terminó por arrepentir.

Los primeros murmullos cuando la pareja pasó no se hicieron esperar. Ahora no era solo Edward quien estaba incomodó, también lo estaba Isabella. Sabía que por algo no había estado muy segura de ir y ahora lo estaba recordando.

- Esto no es buena idea – murmuró el joven

Los ojos de Isabella se clavaron en su chico esperando porque dijera algo más. Se pararon cerca de una mesa de arrimo en donde escaparon un poco de las miradas curiosas.

- Es en serio – volvió a hablar -, siento que esto no está bien

Edward miró a su chica y la vio mirando a todos lados buscando ojos curiosos. Sí, esto había sido un error, ella no quería estar ahí.

Los labios de Isabella fueron apresados por sus dientes. Se demoró un par de segundos en soltarlos - ¿No quieres estar aquí?

Edward no lo notó pero las manos de Isabella estaban temblando un poco. No tenía rabia, ni siquiera sentía deseos de decirle algo hiriente, se sentía mal, un poco traicionada y muy, pero muy triste. Lamentablemente en su diccionario no estaba la palabra _"rogar"_ así que hizo lo que siempre hacía en esas situaciones. Respiró hondo, echó sus hombros hacía atrás, enderezó aún más su espalda y sonrió como si no sintiera nada.

- Si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte… nadie te obliga Edward

Isabella había engañado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida. Le gente no sabía distinguir entre el personaje ficticio de La Cobra y ella misma, para el resto eran la misma persona. Pero para Edward no, él si sabía distinguir cuando la castaña se ponía en su papel de mujer fatal, fría y arrogante… pero esa no era ella y él lo sabía.

- ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

Con sus manos en los bolsillos él no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero lo estaba – Edward… puedes hacer lo que quieras. No te voy a obligar a estar acá… si quieres irte puedes…

- ¡No! – la interrumpió con voz firme arriesgándose a un castigo muy fuerte. Llevaban tanto tiempo de pie en el mismo lugar que ya estaban atrayendo miradas curiosas que con tanto esfuerzo habían desviado sus ojos de ellos -, lo que quiero es que _tú_ me digas si me quieres acá, quiero saber si a _ti _te molesta que todos nos miren y vean como tu novio no es nadie más que en empleado tuyo, quiero saber si eres _tú_ la que está incomoda… yo – respiró hondo. Isabella solo estaba de pie frente a él viendo -, solo quiero saber _tú_ estás bien con todo esto, nada más. Entonces la pregunta es… ¿Me quieres aquí a tu lado Isabella Swan?

- Edward…

- Yo estoy incomodo pero tú también, siento ser alguien tan sensible pero de verdad me gustaría alguna prueba de que me quieres aquí, sé que no querías venir o si no, no te hubieras decidido a última hora, tú no eres así Isabella

Ese fue el tope para la chica. Edward ya solo la llamaba Bella, así que el que la llamara por su nombre completo la desencajó.

- Te quiero aquí Edward – habló con firmeza

El joven sonrió porque los ojos de su chica le mostraron lo que el necesitaba. La fuerza para aguantar todas esas miradas y todos esos murmullos, Edward podía aguantar lo que fuera siempre y cuando su novia estuviera bien y ahora él sabía con certeza de que ella estaba bien y que lo quería ahí.

- No sabes cómo…

Y ante todo el mundo La Cobra tomó el rostro de su chico y lo besó. No le importaba si la veían o si los fotógrafos que estaban ahí vendían la noticia, ya ni siquiera le interesaba esconder su relación. Ya todo el mundo sabía de ellos y era mejor para ella, así todos sabían que el responsable de su sonrisa y de su ablandamiento tenía nombre y apellido. Antes eso podría haberla avergonzado pero ahora la enorgullecía porque su vida estaba cambiando, pero para bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Chicos, plisss, denme un minuto de su tiempo y un voto.**

**www (punto) fictioncity (punto) net/ talent/ video/ 8527**

**Ahora, ojalá que les guste :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

- ¿Qué…?

- Baila conmigo

- Pero no hay nadie bailando – Edward miró a todos lados dándose cuenta como además de que nadie bailaba, estaban todos mirándolos a ellos -. Amor, creo que será mejor que…

Bella negó y le sonrió, su sonrisa era distinta y Edward lo notó enseguida, sin quererlo se vio imitándola – Un baile ¿sí?

- Nunca podría negarte nada amor

Ella en un gesto un tanto infantil quizás, se alzó en puntillas y dejó un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios de su novio.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en el medio de la pista de baile ya no les importó nada, se movieron de un lado al otro sonrientes y abrazados, hablaron un poco y se miraron bastante, quizás ninguno entendía por completo la actitud del otro, pero en ese momento eran felices y ya nada más les importaba.

Estaban en su burbuja perfecta cuando un tímido y bastante asustado chico se atrevió a tocar el hombre de Isabella, sus mano le sudaba y la cámara que tenía en una de ellas estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, por eso, cuando la chica se giró a mirarlo, deteniendo por completo su baile, este tragó en seco y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Se… ñorita… yo, lo siento… yo…

Edward sonrió al ver al joven tartamudear, el mismo aún sufría los efectos que le causaba la presencia de su novia. Por eso, en un gesto disimulado, dio un toque en la espalda de Bella para que atinara a decirle ella algo.

- ¿Dime?

El joven tuvo que cerrar los ojos, esa voz era tan sensual que volvió a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cuando el joven Cullen notó la cámara en su mano, la que por cierto temblaba junto con todo el chico, se hizo una idea de lo que quería por lo que se aventuró a intervenir.

- ¿Quieres una foto?

- Sí – el chico por fin se sintió un poco mejor -, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto. Es para el New York Times

Y es que no había fotógrafos de otros medios adentro, el resto estaba solo apostado en la entrada - Bueno, entonces… ¿amor?

Edward asintió y abrazó mejor a su novia. El chico se puso la cámara en el rostro y aunque le costó más de lo normal enfocar el lente, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que tenía la foto que saldría en primera plana mañana. No solo por el hecho de que en ella salía Isabella Swan, sino porque sus ojos eran los de una chica enamorada y estaba seguro que todos se morían por verla así.

Cuando el chico tuvo su foto les sonrió a ambos y bajó su cámara – Muchas gracias señorita Isabella

- Cuando quieras

Y dándole una sonrisa enorme, Bella tomó la mano de su novio y volvió a integrarse en la fiesta. Para cuando iban llegando a la barra se toparon con las dos personas que mejor conocían en ese lugar, bueno, por lo menos Bella conocía muy bien a uno de ellos.

- ¿Sacándote fotos? ¿Sabes que mañana estarás en primera plana no?

Bella rodó los ojos y abrazó a su amigo quien la recibió con mucho gusto – Ya pensé que no venias Jazz – cuando se separó de su amigo se giró hacia la morena que los miraba sonriendo -. Es un gusto volver a verte María

- Igualmente Isabella

- Dime Bella – Jazz la miró con una ceja alzada pero decidió encogerse de hombros. Ya había notado cierto cambio en la conducta de su amiga así que prefirió no presionarla de más

- Edward… hombre – el rubio se acercó al novio de su amiga y le dio una palmadita en la espalda -, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien gracias… María, te ves fantástica esta noche – Edward se decidió a alargar a la chica de Jasper cuando no encontró que otra cosa decir en ese momento. No los conocía tan bien como para extender la conversación pero quería ser educado

- Gracias, ustedes igual – apuntó a los dos enamorados -, de hecho, creo que son la pareja más linda del lugar

- Lo somos ¿no? – Bella aprovechando el momento volvió a rodear a su novio, parecía que esa noche le costaba mucho más mantener las manos alejadas de él -. De hecho… ¿se dieron cuenta que combinamos? – apuntó la corbata de Edward y después su vestido

Tanto Jasper como María se dieron cuenta de eso y asintieron felices. María había estado muy preocupada compartiendo los pensamientos un tanto pesimistas de su novio con respecto a la pareja que tenía en frente, pero ahora que los veía juntos y mucho más relajado se daba cuenta que no había porque preocuparse. Se alegró además porque Jasper por fin podría dejar un poco el papel de hermano receloso y disfrutar de su noviazgo.

- Te dije que Bella estaba bien – murmuró la pelinegra a su novio

- Lo sé amor – Jasper besó la mejilla de su novia muy cerca de su oído consiguiendo excitarla un poco -, solo he sido un tonto

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –No, solo eres un hermano mayor muy exagerado

- ¿A sí?

- Sí

María rió mas fuerte cuando el agarre de Jasper se intensificó y sus labios buscaron los suyos. Bella vio contenta la escena, su amigo más que nadie merecía ese tipo de felicidad que parecía entregarle la morena. Cuando ellos dejaron de besarse se encontraron con sus amigos mirándolos, los cuatro fijaron sus vista en la pareja contraria para después de un segundo estallar en carcajadas. Aprovechando que estaban cerca de la barra Jasper encontró la excusa perfecta para tener un momento a solas con su amiga, confiaba en que estaba bien pero prefería asegurarse.

- Bella, ¿Me acompañas a buscar algo de tomar? – ella asintió inmediatamente al comprender sus intenciones -. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga amor?

María le sonrió también comprendiéndolo – Champan estará bien

- ¿Edward?

El cobrizo lo pensó un momento antes de contestar – Solo gaseosa para mí

- Bien

Isabella no pensaba darle solo gaseosa pero no iba a decírselo. Antes de girarse para seguir a Jasper le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo para que no se preocupara por ella.

- Entonces… estás bien por lo que veo

La castaña se apoyó en la barra al lado de su amigo y se dio cuenta que él ya estaba pidiendo para todos. Pidió Wisky en las rocas para él y para Edward, Champan para María y un Cosmopolitan para ella. Y es que nadie la conocía tan bien como él.

- Estoy más que bien Jasper

Él se volteó a verla – Ya sabes que si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar solo tienes que decírmelo. Soy tu mejor amigo y estaré ahí para ti cada vez que lo necesites, sin importar nada – abrió un poco los ojos para darle el énfasis necesario a sus palabras -. Nada Bella, nada

- Lo sé Jazz, porque es igual para mi, sabes que siempre será mi mejor amigo

- Oh, sí que lo sé – justo cuando el barman ponía los cuatro tragos sobre la barra, el rubio rodeó a su amiga con un brazo -, y así es como te quiero

- Y yo a ti

Cada uno tomó la copa de su pareja y con ellas volvieron a donde estaban, a ambos les agradó verlos en una simpática plática.

- ¿Dónde está tu tia Jasper?

María estaba algo ansiosa por conocer a alguien de la familia de su novio – No lo sé, debe estar por ahí con su esposo, son los anfitriones amor – le besó los cabellos consiguiendo relajarla un poco

Ni bien Edward le dio el primer sorbo a su vaso notó que de gaseosa no tenía nada – Esto está fuerte

- Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo a un lado

Solo cuando Bella vio a su novio tomar el vaso comprendió que él no era de alcohol y no pensaba obligarlo a tomar si no quería por lo que se sintió mucho mejor cuando él mismo dejó la copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado.

Amanda y Alex se acercaron al grupo en un momento de la noche en donde Isabella pudo agradecerle personalmente al hombre lo bien que había tratado su periódico su reciente relación, él se disculpó por no poder hacer más pero ella lo entendió diciéndole que era muy probable que mañana fuera portada. Jasper le presentó su chica a su tía y como si se conocieran hace mucho todos entablaron una amena conversación en donde Edward pareció llevarse muy bien con Alex.

Quizás la gente que estaba en la fiesta esperaba mucho más de la presencia de Isabella Swan en el lugar, alguna mala cara, alguna exigencia extraña y quizás hasta algún pequeño escándalo, pero no obtuvieron nada de eso, de hecho, hasta fue un poco aburrido para el resto fijarse en esos cuatro amigos que charlaban y reían como los jóvenes veinteañeros que eran.

- Él es un joven realmente guapo, es una pena eso si que esté con alguien como Isabella. Se nota a leguas que esa mujer solo lo tiene como entretención… aunque tengo que reconocer que yo me molestaría si tuviera una entretención así

La mujer que estaba escuchándola solo asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa – Sí, Isabella no se merece nada… menos a un hombre como él, pero ya sabes cómo es la vida, siempre se encarga de poner las cosas en su lugar

- Se nota que a esa chiquilla nunca le ha costado nada, dicen que su padre toda la vida la mantuvo en una burbuja de cristal – la mujer mayor se acercó como si estuviera a punto de rebelar un secreto demasiado importante -, ya sabes, dicen que desde la muerte de la madre de la chica él nunca volvió a estar con nadie, se dedicó por completo a ella… un verdadero desperdicio si me preguntas a mi ya que puedo apostar la fortuna de mi esposo a que Charlie Swan es un _as_ en la cama

- Sí… lo es

La mujer terminó el contenido de su copa y la dejó a un lado. Ella sabía más que nadie como era Charlie Swan en cama, no por nada había estado casada con él y le había dado una hija. Esme vio como esa pequeña que alguna vez había estado en su vientre se iba de la mano de ese chico que tantos deseos despertaba en ella… seguramente iban a tener sexo toda la noche.

- Maldita Isabella Swan…

Estuvo a punto de voltear e irse a buscar alguna entretención masculina cuando el cuerpo de una mujer un poco más joven que ella, bastante escultural y de tez oscura se le puso por delante. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca pero sabía muy bien quién era.

- Es un placer volver a verte Esme Plantt… creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Además – miró hacia un lado del salón pero a nadie en particular –, tengo un amigo al que le gustaría intercambiar unas cuantas palabras contigo… - indicó a un lado de ella para que la siguiera, pero Esme no se movía, aún estaba evaluando sus posibilidades -. ¿Vienes?

- Zafrina

Murmuró por fin cuando todos sus pensamientos cobraron sentido.

.

.

.

Para cuando Thomas se detuvo en el departamento de Bella, Edward tenía solo una idea en mente, algo quizás un poco arriesgado pero quería intentarlo. Le había dado vueltas toda la noche y ahora estaba decidido a decírselo a su novia.

Subieron al departamento sin decirse una sola palabra, los estaban bastante satisfechos con la noche.

- Amor… yo quería proponerte algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – mientras Bella se sacaba los tacones y disminuía su estatura miró a su chico -, vamos Edward… dime que es lo que pasa

Él abrió la boca un par de veces sin éxito hasta que consiguió soltar sus palabras – Yo… hoy leí algo y pensé que sería bueno que lo intentáramos

- ¿Y qué leíste?

Edward sacó su celular y con su dedo tocó un par de iconos de su _I-Phone_ hasta que consiguió la aplicación que quería, no sabía si Isabella le había dado ese teléfono por cosas como esa pero agradeció su curiosidad ya que lo había llevado hasta ahí. La posición que quería estaba en primer lugar así que solo le restó voltear la pantalla y mostrarle a su novia lo que quería.

- ¿Esto quieres? – él asintió enseguida -, ¿quieres que te de nalgadas?

- Sí, pero si tu no…

- Oh cariño – ella le devolvió el teléfono sin cerrar la aplicaciones -, créeme cuando te digo que yo también lo quiero. Pero estamos en el departamento equivocado… no tengo una habitación negra aquí

- Pero… ¿Es necesaria la habitación?

- Sí, eso mantiene que nuestra relación sea dominante solo dentro del cuarto

Edward pensó por un momento – Podríamos tomar un taxi o…

- ¿Qué?

- Quizás, ¿y si lo intentamos en una habitación de acá?, digo, algo así como una réplica de la habitación negra… algo que mantenga las cosas en su lugar

- No lo sé… nunca he hecho algo así en este departamento

El joven entendió el dilema de su chica por lo que no quiso presionarla más. Ya después tendrían tiempo para practicar todas las cosas que quisieran.

- No importa…

- Tengo un látigo y una cuerda de _bondage_ guardas en mi closet… creo que esto podría funcionar acá

- ¿Sí?

Ella asintió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta su cuarto, nunca pensó realizar sus prácticas en la cama que dormía a diario pero Edward estaba cambiando tantas cosas de su vida que una más no haría gran diferencia.

En cuanto pisó su cuarto rebuscó entre sus cajones lo que quería. No tardó en dar con la cuerda pero el látigo tuvo que buscarlo en el cajón de más abajo, ya con ambas cosas en las manos se sintió mucho más en su papel, pero aún le falta algo y supo que era en cuanto vio la puerta.

- Si quieres podemos ir a otra habitación – ofreció el chico al ver caminando a su novia hacia la puerta

Pero ella en lugar de abrirla más la terminó de cerrar – A puertas cerradas, esa es mi única regla, no importa si no hay nadie más en el lugar, siempre tiene que ser a puertas cerradas

- Entiendo

- Se dice, sí señora

Y ahí el supo que el juego había comenzando, Isabella tomó el látigo que estaba sobre la mesa y pensó bien que es lo que haría, su primer movimiento no lo dudó mucho.

- Sácate la ropa… despacio y sin que se te pare… te estoy mirando Edward así que mantén a ese chico dormido

Él tuvo que apretar los dientes para no suplicar, eso era algo casi imposible de hacer por lo que pensó mejor y encontró la solución. Fijó su vista en la pared de al frente y comenzó a pensar en la charla que tuvo con Samantha y en como necesitaba hablar con su novia sobre ello, mejor calmante que ese no había ya que su pene no hizo más que un amago de levantarse. Para cuando estuvo desnudo se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo por conseguir lo que su ama le había pedido.

- Bien – La Cobra, un poco frustrada por la falta de entusiasmo del miembro de su chico se le pasó por delante, quería que le diera un motivo para castigarlo con ganas -, bastante bien – cuando estuvo a su lado le pasó las uñas por el pecho

Pese a que Edward quiso volver a concentrarse no pudo, su miembro se irguió antes de que se diera cuenta – Lo siento

- Oh cariño… me desobedeciste y eso no es bueno… yo decido cuando salimos a jugar, no tu

Aprovechando que en una de sus manos tenía el látigo lo pasó por ese pecho que se moría por recorrer con su lengua, pero ya habría tiempo para eso luego… ahora eran otras cosas las que tenía en mente. Miró por el cuarto hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba, al lado de su closet había una pequeña viga que parecía estar a la altura indicada, con un dedo guió a su sumiso hasta ahí y comprobó que le servía ni bien lo vio parado frente a ella. Ahora ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar.

- Date la vuelta

El joven miró a su ama antes de comprender por completo sus palabras. Siguió sus ordenes sin siquiera cuestionarlas porque el látigo que ondeaba en su mano amenazaba con hacerle pagar cualquier desobediencia.

La Cobra asintió complacida ante la sumisión de su chico - Sube las manos y apóyalas en la viga… esa de ahí – le indicó al pedazo de madera que nunca antes había parecido servir para algo

Cuando las manos de su sumiso estuvieron donde Isabella quería, ella se apresuró a tomar la cuerda que estaba sobre la mesa y a amarrarle las manos, procuro tensar la cuerda lo suficiente para que él sintiera la presión pero no se hiciera daño. Ante el primer tirón el pene de Edward reaccionó ansioso, esto era algo nuevo y se moría por saber hasta dónde lo llevaría su ama.

- ¿Recuerdas tu palabra clave?

- Sí, señora – la voz del cobrizo salió solo como un murmullo. La excitación mezclada con el dolor hacían que su garganta se cerrera

- Bien… porque ahora vas a tener que contar

La manzana de Adán de Edward tembló, apretó con fuerza la viga en donde tenía sus manos y se concentró para no correrse ante el primer contacto. Esto era algo nuevo pero completamente aceptable. Ya se moría por sentir ese pedazo de cuero sobre sus nalgas.

La posición del joven era tan recta que la misma Isabella lo tomó desde las caderas y lo animó a encobarse un poco – Eso, déjame ver bien tu culito… quiero ver como se pone rojo mientras lo golpeo

Una suave caricia de La Cobra fue lo que recibió Edward Cullen antes de sentir el primer golpe entre sus nalgas.

El pedazo de cuero golpeando la piel sensible de su sumiso se sentía y escuchaba bien, pero para ella no era suficiente, quería un poco más, por lo que esperó hasta escuchar el _"dos"_ saliendo de los labios de su chico para decirse a cambiar de táctica. Dejó el látigo en cualquier parte y procedió a darle una palmada de mano abierta. Esta vez todo fue mucho más excitante para ambos, los latigazos eran bueno, pero las nalgadas lo eran mucho más.

- ¡Tres!

Gimió con ganas Edward al sentir la mano de su ama – Eso cariño… sigue contando…

Volvió a estrellar su mano en esas firmes y blanquecinas nalgas - ¡Cuatro! – el grito esta vez salió con tal nivel de excitación que su entrepierna palpitó al instante - ¡Cinco! – exclamó el chico

Agradecía tener sus manos amarradas por un segundo ya que las ganas que tenia de masturbarse mientras era nalgueado estaban sobrepasando sus propios pensamientos, afirmó con fuerza el trozo de madera que sostenía sus manos y siguió contando.

- ¡Nueve! – su cuerpo entero estaba bañado en sudor, no tanto por el dolor sino por el deseo contenido que estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas

- Una mas… la última y tendrás tu premio… has sido un muy buen chico Edward

Si había algo de lo que Edward estaba completamente seguro era de que no podía correrse hasta que su ama se lo permitiera por lo que apretó los dientes para esperar esa última nalgada - ¡DIEZ!

Gritó con furia y se relajo ante las caricias que le estaba profiriendo la chica en toda la zona afecta, su respiración no estaba ni siquiera cerca de acompasarse cuando su ama tomó entre sus labios esa parte de su anatomía que tanto rogaba por un poco de atención.

- Ohhhh – se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no decir nada y menos para balancear sus caderas

Si miraba hacia abajo podía ver solo el cabello de su chica chupándolo desde atrás. Su pene entraba y salía de exquisita boca sin interrupciones, ella era capaz de albergarlo casi en su totalidad dentro de su boca, cosa que a él terminaba por enloquecerlo.

- Señora… necesito… yo…

- Quieres correrte

Ni bien su boca dejó de estar ocupada, lo estuvieron sus manos. Ya que no había forma de que Isabella dejara desatendido a su chico que tan bien se había portado durante toda la noche. Movió su mano de arriba abajo y lamio la punta cuando la polla del chico se acerca lo suficiente.

- ¿Vas correrte?... ¿Vas a darme algo para beber?

- ¿Puedo?

La voz de Edward salió en un susurro y casi como un ruego, necesitaba ese permiso para soltar todo eso que estaba reteniendo.

- Puedes – los movimientos de ella se intensificaron -, vamos Edward… dame ese rico semen que guardas

Y junto a sus palabras volvió a tragarse la polla del chico la que vibró entre sus labios desparramando esos chorros calientes que ambos necesitaban tanto. Los tragó saboreando lo más que pudo, no era algo agradable para hacer en cualquier momento pero en uno como ese, en donde su intimidad palpitaba a tal punto que estaba a punto de correrse sin haberse tocado, era al más que necesario.

- Exquisito – la chica se puso de pie pero estaba vez quedando atrapada entre la pared y su sumiso –, pero ahora quiero algo más

- Lo que sea…

Los ojos de Edward estaban completamente perdidos en los de La Cobra – Bien… porque quiero que me folles así… desde atrás… por el culo

Ella se dio vuelta para que él la entendiera. Al verla de espaldas el pene de Edward volvió a llenarse de vida. Quizás era un fetiche maldito pero se moría por follar ese culo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno chicos, acá les dejo un adelanto. Les recuerdo que tengo más historias, pueden verlas en mi perfil, ya saben que estoy tratando de contestar todos los RW pero si se me pasa alguno no se enojen plissss.**

**En fin, si quieren leer más pasense por mi Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Cuando el miembro de Edward rozó las nalgas de Isabella ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sospechando, se volteó y miró directo hacia la entrepierna de su novio. Una sonrisa llena de emociones se dibujó en su rostro cuando comprobó que Edward se había depilado toda su entrepierna.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Oh, esto… yo, pensé que podría gustarte – como casi siempre, Edward se sintió inseguro ante el escrutinio de su novia.

- Te depilaste – murmuró ella sin dejar de verlo, ya alguna vez había visto a un hombre en esas condiciones pero ver a Edward solo hizo que su deseo creciera.

Sin pensarlo se cayó de rodillas delante de él e hizo eso que casi no hacía, se llevó el miembro de su novio a la boca para de alguna forma agradecerle todo lo que él hacía por ella.

Edward cerró los ojos y luchó contra la sensación que tuvo de dejarse ir, de correrse en la boca de su chica a penas su lengua tocó su punta. Pero menos mal que no lo hizo porque la sensación de calor que le provocaban los labios de Bella en torno a su miembro era la experiencia más excitante de su vida, bueno, lo fue por lo menos hasta que se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirarla hacia abajo.

- Eres – ella lo dejó y pasó la lengua desde la base basta la punta -, simplemente exquisito.

Se lo volvió a tragar y gozó de la sensación que le entrega la polla de su novio, libre de cualquier molesto agente externo, solo era su piel y la de él, nada más.

- Bella… yo…

Necesitaba apoyo, afirmarse en algo antes de que sus piernas cedieran por fin y convirtieran esa experiencia tan sublime en un fiasco. No lo pensó, solo actuó por instinto, se dejó llevar por el momento y enredó sus manos en los cabellos de Isabella quien protestó gimiendo y enviando miles de cosquillas por todo su pene.

- Oh, amor… yo… se siente tan bien – coordinó sus caderas y sus manos consiguiendo que de esa forma Bella profundizará sus mamadas -. Tu boca es lo mejor… se siente tan putamente bien… tan caliente… suave… podría follar tu boca por toda la vida.

Aunque las palabras de Edward eran un completo aditivo que aumentaba su lujuria. Isabella no podía permitir que él se sintiera en pleno control de la situación, quizás un poco estaba bien, pero no tanto, por eso sacó a jugar sus dientes, con ellos raspó la polla de su novio de arriba abajo, con la suficiente fuerza para provocarle un dolor que terminara por obligarlo a correrse.

- ¡JODIDA MIERDA!

Apretó aún más la cabeza de su chica hacia su entrepierna y se descargó por completo en su boca. Isabella feliz de haberlo desencajado hasta ese punto tragó toda la leche de Edward y no dejó de chuparlo hasta que lo sintió flácido y limpio. Bueno, solo un poco flácido ya que los 20 años del joven le permitían una segunda erección en cosas de minutos.

- Exquisito.

Cuando Edward vio a su novia ponerse de pie mientras se relamía los labios supo que esa nueva erección iba a necesitarla antes de lo pensado.

.

.

.

Despertar en su cama y con Edward abrazado a su cintura era definitivamente algo desconcertante pero lo fue aún más verse acariciando las mejillas de su chico. Si él ya era una ternura con los ojos abiertos, lo era aún más cuando se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, con sus finos dedos recorrió las formas de su rostro y se dio cuenta de una pequeña marca en centro de frente, no era muy notoria pero estaba segura que si fruncía el ceño se le vería. Se prometió poner más atención para la próxima vez que se enojara o sonriera, aunque la verdad es que era mucho más probable la segunda opción.

- Eso se siente tan bien.

Quizás ella debía sentirse descubierta pero no lo hizo. Sonrió y siguió con su recorrido – Solo te veía dormir.

- Eso es extraño ya que siempre soy yo el que te completa – el joven abrió sus ojos y los clavó directamente en su chica -, es lindo saber qué me quieres un poco de lo que te quiero yo.

- Te quiero más de lo que crees Edward, por si no te has dado cuenta he hecho contigo más cosas que con cualquiera y no me limito a la habitación negra. Habló de muchas más cosas, cosas de verdad.

- Te amo y no me importa si tú no lo haces porque sé muy bien que no tardaras en darte cuenta que con mi amor basta y sobra para nosotros.

La besó tomando la iniciativa. Ella respondió el beso y le agradó saber que solo era tímido y con cariño, nada con segundas intenciones.

Después de un desayuno hecho por la ama de llaves de Isabella que todas las mañanas le tenía preparado un festín, se fueron a Swan S.A., ninguno quiso preguntar el como la señora Peggy supo que debía poner dos lugares en vez de uno ya que ambos sospechaban que el responsable era quien iba manejando el auto el esos momentos.

Ese día no les importó nada, entraron de la mano a la empresa de la chica y así mismo se montaron en el ascensor. Sabían que eran portada del _New York Time_ pero también sabían que era algo sutil y de buen gusto, además, si a Isabella no le molestaba que todos supieran quien era su novio, Edward no era quien para negarse.

Se separaron en el segundo piso, lo hicieron con un beso casto porque de lo contrario se les haría imposible comenzar su jornada laboral.

En cuanto Isabella puso un pie en su oficina Jane se levantó con la copia del _New York Time_ que compraba todos los días y se acercó a su jefa, parte de sus obligaciones era preocuparse de cosas como esas.

- Lo siento mucho señorita Isabella… ya estoy llamando a las oficinas de…

- Ey Jane, para – tomó el periódico y se dio cuenta que el titular era de su gusto, algo sencillo y verdadero -. Isabella Swan y su novio Edward Cullen disfrutaron de la velada como dos adolecentes – leyó -. Me gusta.

- Si, pero…

De la mano que la castaña no había visto, la rubia sacó una copia de la Revista _Ok_ y eso ya era otra cosa.

- Parece que ya nadie la soporta, ahora Isabella Swan tiene que pagarle a sus empleados por un poco de amor… y algo más.

Aunque esta vez el titular era completamente distinto ella no cambió el tono de voz, esperaba algo como eso en esas revistas y aunque estaba en su poder hacer algo al respecto hizo lo que nadie esperaba… lo dejó pasar.

- Espero que a Edward no le importe que lo llamen gigoló – le devolvió el periódico y la revista a la joven que esperaba instrucciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no obtenía ninguna se aventuró a preguntar – Señorita, el editor de la revista…

- ¿Tienes los contratos de Dubai?... necesito comprar esos hoteles cuanto antes, siento que las acciones pueden subir si no actuamos con rapidez.

- Yo… sí, los tengo listos, de hecho Gerard dijo que tenía que discutir con usted unos términos, pero sobre lo otro…

- Jane, no me interesan las revistas de cotilleos, necesito mantener a esta empresa ganando dinero así que olvídate de eso y dile a Gerard que lo espero en mi oficina – Isabella avanzó un paso dejando atrás a la chica pero se volteó ni bien se alejó -, pero gracias de todas formas… por preocuparte.

Si más de una vez Jane se había quedado pasmada del susto, ahora lo hizo de la impresión. Cuando logró salir de su aturdimiento corrió a tomar el teléfono pero una llamada entrante le impidió comunicarse con Gerard. Una vez le pasó la llamada de su padre a su jefa llamó al jefe del departamento de finanzas.

Isabella contestó la llamada con una sonrisa que creció al escuchar la voz de su padre.

- Sales hermosa en la foto hija, y Edward… ese chico me dará nietos muy lindos.

- Es muy temprano para eso padre, sabes que recién estamos empezando y no tengo entre mis planes casarme aún.

- No es necesario que te cases para tener hijos.

La chica alzó una ceja - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Muy enserio… por lo menos a mi me basta solo con verte feliz.

- Bueno, por ahora soy muy feliz… confórmate con eso.

Charlie rió a teléfono – Bueno, a todo esto tengo que darte las gracias… anoche yo también lo pasé muy bien – aunque Bella no era celosa se sintió algo extraña por las palabras de su padre.

- No quiero saber que tan bien la pasas en tus noches papá.

- Parece que tienes la palabras sexo tatuada en la frente – una tímida risa salió desde el fondo de su pecho, si Charlie tan solo supiera -, pero no, no me refería a eso… más bien quería decirte que compré una botella de vino y me fui donde mi consuegro, resulta ser que Emmett es un hombre con muchas historias y nos entretuvimos bastante… sobre todo cuando Thomas llamó a Emm para decirle que Edward no iba a llegar esa noche. ¿Tú sabes donde se quedó tu novio, querida?

Bella rodó los ojos aunque su padre no la pudiera ver – Eso no es gracioso padre.

- Créeme que el escucharte nerviosa lo es… en fin, yo solo llamaba para decirte que esta noche con Emmett vamos a hacer una comida, bueno, más bien él me va a enseñar a cocinar, así que tu y Edward están invitados.

- ¿Dónde?

- En casa, a las 7.

- Le diré a Edward.

- Pregúntale cariño… no es bueno que solo lo andes mandando siempre, así no son las relaciones.

Nuevamente rodó los ojos pero en cierta medida le encontró la razón, aún le costaba dejar ciertos aspectos dominantes en la habitación negra – Hablaré con Edward entonces… ¿mejor ahí?

- Mucho mejor. Bueno, yo ya me voy… cuídate amor. Te quiero.

- Y yo te quiero a ti.

Isabella trancó el teléfono justo cuando la puerta de su despacho sonaba, murmuró un_"pase"_ y vio a Gerard entrar. Hace un tiempo ya que no veía, antes le tenía rabia pero ahora era solo un empleado más.

- Jane me dijo que tienes dudas sobre los contratos de Dubai.

- Sí – se acercó sin que ella le diera permiso y tomó asiento -, esos contratos dicen que Swan S.A. debe entregar el cheque una semana antes de que la compra se haga efectiva y por mi propia experiencia sé que nunca, pero nunca se debe dejar semejante cantidad en manos de nadie antes de que te firmen algo. Creo que están tratando de estafarnos querida.

- ¿Dónde dice eso?

Isabella comenzó a revisar los papeles ignorando la última parte, y encontró lo que estaba buscando muy pronto. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, alguien había hecho un desastre y como siempre iba a tener que ser ella quien lo resolviera. Luego de dos horas trabajando con Gerard y con el abogado de la empresa aún no conseguían resolver muchos, los dueños del hotel se negaban a la edición de los términos del contrato e Isabella estaba demasiado enojada para negociar nada así que habían tenido que ser los dos hombres los encargados de bajar los ánimos de los magnates.

La hora del almuerzo dio y Edward se atrevió a llamar a su novia para que fueran a comer juntos, lamentablemente ella estaba en un embrollo de proporciones por lo que tuvo que pasar, aunque sus palabras fueron suficiente para darle ánimos.

- Lo siento amor… pero esta noche hay una comida en mi casa, ¿Quieres ir? – él ya sabía de la comida pero el solo hecho de que ella le preguntara su opinión en vez de imponer la suya le bastaron para mejorarle día.

- ¡Por supuesto! - No quería parecer tan animado pero falló.

Mientras juntaba sus cosas para salir a comer, el anuncio de un nuevo mail lo hizo detenerse, era lo que le había pedido a Samantha y ya que su novia no iba a poder salir a comer… hacerlo en seguida no le parecía tan mala idea. Llamó al número que le mostraba la pantalla y fijó la cita, quizás era un riesgo hacerlo tan cerca de la empresa pero Bella estaba entretenida y él necesitaba salir de eso cuanto antes.

Llegó antes de tiempo, necesitaba un momento a solas sobre todo después de su tan abrupta salida del día anterior y de su reciente fama en los medios. No fue muy gracioso encontrarse con un ejemplar de la Revista _OK_ sobre su escritorio cuando llegó y mucho menos la llamada que le hizo su padre, quizás él se lo estaba tomando con más calma pero es que una cosa era ver la situación desde adentro y otra desde afuera. Además, lo que más odiaba Edward era que se metieran en su relación y que dudaran de su profesionalismo.

Cuando la mujer se sentó frente a él, Edward supo que lo mejor era ir directo al grano, en el momento en que Bella se enterara de aquella reunión le iba a ser muy difícil explicarle todo.

- Debo reconocer que me sorprendió tu llamada… sobre todo porque no te conozco formalmente – el chico se quedó callado solo mirándola -, bueno, por tu silencio supondré que sabes quién soy y que te contaron la versión de la historia en donde quedó muy mal parada.

- Dudo mucho que esta historia tenga dos versiones señora.

- Todo – chispó los dedos y en nada apareció un mesero a su lado a quien le pidió una copa de vino -, tiene dos versiones… y esta historia no es la excepción.

Edward no quería desviar el tema, aún no pedía nada pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Cuando unos segundos después llegó la copa supo que necesitaba apurarse en hablar – Necesito hablar con usted de un tema… Isabella…

Renée bufó – Esa chiquilla, aunque me parece extraño que ahora esté mandando a su novio a amenazarme.

- Ella no me ha enviado, la cité solo para decirle que la vi anoche… vi que estuvo en la fiesta y vi que hizo pasar al fotógrafo de esa revista… sé que usted estuvo detrás del artículo que salió hoy.

- Eres un chico inteligente – la mujer dio un sorbo a su copa y cruzó las piernas para amortiguar de alguna forma la palpitación de su entrepierna.

- Si la cité fue para decirle que sé lo que trata de hacer y que Isabella no está sola… yo tenía una idea equivocada del asunto, pero anoche, cuando la escuché hablar supe que todo esto va más allá de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Y hacia dónde va?

Edward se encogió de hombros, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su I-Phone y lo puso sobre la mesa – No lo sé, pero sé que usted va a dejar en paz a mi novia y a su padre.

La risa irónica de Renée resonó en todo el lugar – Eres bastante ingenuo Edward, se nota que no conoces el mundo en el que te estás moviendo.

- Puede ser, pero sé reconocer las cosas ilegales.

Preció su dedo un par de veces en su celular y lo giró para que la mujer viera como comenzaba a correr un video en donde se le veía a ella hablando de cómo se iba a adueñar de Swan S.A. aunque tuviera que matar a Isabella. Si las palabras de por si eran bastante elevadas de todo, verla gesticulando y despotricando frente a un espejo daba la clara impresión de que se estaba frente a una persona desquiciada.

- No voy a permitir que le haga daño a Isabella y si para eso tengo que amenazarla lo haré.

- Crees que sabes mucho y que esto es por el bien de ella pero solo la estas perjudicando, esa mocosa parece que ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse sola… es igual al maldito de su padre – instintivamente llevó su mano a su mejilla derecha, cuando tocó su piel sintió dolor pero trató de que no se notara.

- Isabella es suficientemente capaz de hacer esto sola.

- Pero no le has mostrado el video y supongo además que no sabe qué me citaste aquí.

Edward se puso nervioso dándole en el gusto a la mujer – Eso no es asunto suyo.

- Sí, lo es… porque por algo no le dijiste.

- Ya le dije que no es asunto suyo.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a ella entonces? ¡Ilumíname!

El joven enderezó aun más su postura, toda su valentía se estaba esfumando a medida que ella le hablaba y le hacía ver que solo era un borrego en un mundo de fieras.

Renée al ver que había logrado su cometido de desencajarlo le dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa y se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la incomodidad de Edward. Cuando consideró que ya había jugado suficiente con él se levantó de su lugar y tomó asiento al lado del joven… demasiado cerca quizás.

- Vamos Edward, tú eres un chico inteligente. Sabes que hay una muy buena razón para que me pidieras esta reunión sin decirle nada a _esa_…

Justo cuando el cobrizo dio vuelta la cabeza hacía ella para encararla por la forma en que se refirió a su propia hija, una mano para nada tímida se posó en su muslo, más bien casi en su ingle. Aunque saltó en su lugar al sentir la cercanía que esta tenía con su intimidad, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvo en su lugar ya que lo último que quería era darle en el gusto a esa mujer y que notara su nerviosismo.

- Señora…

- Dime Esme querido.

Edward miró su regazo mientras esos dedos expertos se encontraban con dormido bulto, se removió eliminando el contacto pero como lo supuso, eso solo provocó diversión en ella.

- Vamos cariño… sé que esto es lo que quieres – el joven la miró sin expresar mucho -. Quizás ahora creas que Isabella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en el mundo pero eso es porque no me has probado a mí, ya verás que mi boca succiona mucho mejor y que mi coño te apretará hasta la locura. No por nada dicen que los años no pasan en vano querido.

Sin que Edward pudiera verlo venir, Renée volvió a posar su mano en su cuerpo, solo que esta vez lo hizo directo en su entrepierna la que masajeó al mismo tiempo en que acercaba su burdo escote hasta el brazo del chico. Ese era el momento para que Edward se moviera y se fuera pero afortunadamente para ella, él no lo hizo, se quedó ahí y esperó por los labios ansiosos de esa mujer que se moría hace mucho por meter su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Edward gimió por el contacto pero no lo hizo muy fuerte ya que los labios de la mujer lo tenían completamente aprisionado.

- ¿Alguna vez te han hecho una paja en un lugar público?

Cuando la mano de Edward se posó sobre la de ella que masajeaba su entrepierna, Renée se sintió en la gloria, él mismo se encargó de guiarle los movimientos pero por más que se esforzó en sus caricias no consiguió que el pene del chico se levantara.

- Yo creo sinceramente que usted está enferma señora – hasta ese momento Edward nunca tuvo tantas intenciones de golpear a una mujer pero estaba sosteniendo la mano de Renée con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño -, y le voy a exigir que se comporte como la dama que no es si no quiere que ese maldito video se expanda como el aceite.

- No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo por estar con esa perra.

- Usted no le llega ni los talones a Isabella… usted no es más que una…

- ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos saltaron en su lugar cuando Isabella salió desde atrás de ellos y se sentó en frente. Edward aún sostenía la mano de Renée en alto pero la soltó de la impresión.

Isabella sonreía y eso solo podía significar problemas… muchos problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Perdón porque no he podido contestar los RW pero no me dan los tiempos con tantos fics aunque si los leo, siempre :)**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

- Bella…

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Reneé puso su mejor sonrisa socarrona -, creo que no estabas invitada a este almuerzo querida.

- No lo sé… ¿estoy invitada Edward?

Se volteó a mirar a su chico quien aún no podía cerrar la boca – Sí – tosió varias veces para aclarar su garganta -, por supuesto – se corrigió.

- Ves, querida Esme, como si estaba invitada.

- Bueno, pero parece que no…

- Señora Platt creo que nuestra charla ya terminó… así que si quiere irse puede hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte y charlamos un momento… Reneé.

La intención adicional en las palabras de Isabella consiguieron descomponer a la mujer – Señora, creo que lo mejor será que se vaya – Edward no intervino por el bien de ella, lo hizo por el de su novia.

Reneé tomó su bolso y se puso de pie – Por supuesto que me iré – le dio una última mirada a Isabella -, creo que el ambiente ya se contaminó.

Bella y Edward vieron como la mujer salía del restaurant dejándolos solos. El cobrizo se reacomodó en su asiento mientras rebuscaba en su cabeza la forma de explicarle a su chica el trasfondo de lo que ella acababa de ver.

- Amor…

- ¿Te besó?

Los ojos de Isabella no eran los de La Cobra, no eran esos ojos café que llameaban cuando algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo pasaba. Estos ojos eran distintos, tanto que hizo que Edward se sintiera un poco peor.

- Amor… - el joven estiró su mano por sobre la mesa buscando la de su novia pero no la encontró porque ella la retiró a tiempo.

- Sí, la besaste.

- Bella, amor, esto está mal… yo solo quería hablar con ella para que te dejara tranquila – aprovechando que su novia no lo interrumpió siguió adelante -, anoche la vi en la fiesta y sé que ella tuvo que ver con ese artículo de la revista.

Isabella negó con la cabeza – Me importa una mierda ese artículo, Edward.

- Bueno, pero hay algo más – bien, el joven se dio ánimos, había llegado la hora de decirle todo -. ¿Recuerda la investigación que me mandaste a hacer sobre Wylon Enterprise? – ella asintió inmediatamente -, bueno, pues descubrí quien la inversionista principal… y…

- Podría apostar mi propia empresa a que descubriste que es Esme Plantt o Reneé Dwyer.

- Sí – Bella llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos. Los tiró todos hacia atrás antes de volver a mirar a su chico -, lo siento amor.

- Lo sospechaba, por eso te pedí el informe, pensé que podrías descubrir algo.

- Pero…

La castaña puso una de sus manos sobre su boca – Wylon Enterprise ha estado detrás de Swan desde hace un par de años… han ido tras nuestros contratos y han buscado desprestigiarnos como han podido… desde un principio comencé a sospechar que había algo más detrás… que fuera Esme, es solo un punto adicional.

- ¿Le han hecho daño a Swan S.A.?

Isabella soltó una maravillosa risa antes de negar – No, por supuesto que no, por fortuna he sabido ir un paso adelantes de ellos, pero ahora que sé que ella está detrás de todo… no lo sé, esta mujer está yendo más allá de lo que pensaba.

- Amor, sabes que si puedo hacer algo solo tienes que decírmelo.

- No, por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Isabella tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, Edward la imitó enseguida - ¡Espérame!

Antes de salir dejó un billete sobre la mesa para que se pagara la cuenta. Cuando llegó afuera Isabella estaba buscando su celular.

- Thomas… estoy lista, ven por mí - cortó cuando vio a Edward – Lo siento pero necesito irme.

- No, espera – el joven la tomó del brazo reteniéndola -. Aún hay mucho de lo que necesitamos hablar, no quiero que hayan malos entendidos entre nosotros. Quédate y nos tomamos un café.

- No, Edward, ahora no puedo… necesito tiempo para pensar.

Isabella se soltó del agarre de su novio en un gesto para nada brusco. En el fondo, el joven Cullen hubiera deseado que le gritara, lo insultara y quizás hasta lo golpeara. Porque cualquier cosa era mejor que ver sus ojitos tan triste.

- Amor…

- Dame un tiempo ¿sí?, ahora solo necesito eso.

Edward quiso replicar pero se mordió la lengua – Solo… no demores mucho por favor – dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados y con un dolor inmenso en el corazón la vio alejarse.

Isabella se subió al auto que apareció delante de ella y a duras penas le murmuró a su chofer que la llevara a la mansión Swan. Todo el recorrido estuvo pensando, estaba cansada de Esme, de Reneé, eran muchos años y esa mujer seguía detrás de ella, ahora detrás de su novio, entendía que quería destruirla pero no entendía el porqué, después de todo la abandonó solo con tres años y ahora volvía para hacerle miserable la vida. Nada tenía sentido.

Todo eso la estaba sobrepasando y para volver a pensar con calma necesita a su padre y sus recuerdos de niñez.

Ni bien Thomas se estacionó en la casa, ella salió corriendo adentro, mientras el hombre marcaba el número de su jefe.

- Señor, acabo de traer a la señorita Isabella a la mansión, se encontró con usted sabe quién y no se ve de muy buen ánimo.

- Voy para allá.

Thomas suspiró al cortar la llamada. Esa familia había sufrido demasiado por la culpa de esa mala mujer, ahora, por lo menos había alertado a Charlie Swan sobre la situación, así que un poco más relajado, salió de la mansión.

En cuanto la cama de su infancia apareció frente a ella, no dudó el recorrer los últimos metros y tirarse sobre ella. No lloró, solo se abrazó a una almohada y dejó que los recuerdos la inundaran.

_- ¿Dónde está mi mami?_

_- Tu mami está en el cielo cariño – Charlie acariciaba los cabellos de su hija tratando de que no viera su mandíbula apretada -, pero de donde está, ella cuida de ti._

_- ¿Y porque no me cuida desde acá?_

_El hombre cerró los ojos. Parecía ser que su hija estaba en la crisis de los siete, no había día que no preguntara por su desaparecida madre – Porque, cariño, ella no puede, pero de donde está te ve y se preocupa de ti._

_- ¿Mi mami me quiere?_

_- Sí cariño… ella te quiere._

_Si había algo que odiaba Charlie en el mundo era mentirle a su hija._

- ¿Bella?

Isabella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su padre sentado a su lado – Hola.

- ¿Cómo estas cariño?

- Solo estoy, no sé cómo – se encogió de hombros.

Charlie acarició los cabellos de su hija y se le partió el corazón al verla cerrar los ojos porque sabía que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas – Amor, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿peleaste con Edward?

- Reneé – murmuró. Si a ella era casi imposible esconderle algo, a su padre era aún más difícil.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Nada en especial – alzó la vista para ver mejor a su padre -, es solo ella, está detrás mío y no sé qué quiere… me envenena odiarla tanto – llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y lo estrujó con fuerza -. Si tan solo pudiera dejarla ir… pero no puedo. La odio papá, y no sé si eso es bueno.

- No es bueno tener tanto odio en el corazón cariño, pero… - suspiró, porque lo que estaba a punto de decir no era el mejor consejo que un padre podría darle -, creo que si alguien en este mundo se ha ganado tu odio es ella… y yo, no puedo decirte que no la odies porque creo que yo la odio aún más.

- ¿Por qué nos hace esto?

Preguntó casi al borde de la desesperación – Porque es una mala persona… nada más… esa mujer está mal de la cabeza.

Isabella se acurrucó al pecho de su padre y negó. Por un tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre Reneé, quizás en un principio Charlie tuvo la esperanza de que esa mujer cambiara pero ya habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora podía decir con certeza que no. Esa mujer estaba enferma y odiaba a la que alguna vez fue su familia sin motivo aparente. A él lo dejó sin mayores explicaciones y luego volvió a hacerle daño a su bebé cuando había jurado desaparecer para siempre.

Quizás su obligación como padre era tratar de menguar esos sentimientos de odio de su hija hacia la mujer que una vez le dio la vida pero eso era imposible. Conocía a su pequeña y sabía muy bien las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

- Tranquila mi amor... shuuu, ya todo pasará.

- No... nunca pasa... siempre es lo mismo papi.

Charlie apretó en puño su mano que no estaba sobre el cabello de su hija - No amor, está vez será distinto, ella no se volverá a acercar a ti. Eso te lo juro.

Isabella quiso decirle a su padre que tan equivocadas eran sus palabras. La mujer que la trajo al mundo encontraba una y otra vez la forma de acercarse y hacerle daño, ahora sentía que no podía seguir luchando y eso la destrozaba.

La boca de Charlie se abrió para volver a hablar pero no pudo, el teléfono de su hija lo interrumpió - Es Edward - murmuró al leer el nombre del chico -, deberías contestarle Bella.

- No quiero hablar con él, no quiero hablar con nadie... por favor déjame sola papá.

Tenía el rostro estaba enterrado en la almohada por lo que su voz salió amortiguada. Charlie sabía que no podía hacer mucho más por su bebé ahí así que luego de darle un beso en la frente salió de la habitación. Ya afuera se apoyó en la pared y marcó el número de Zafrina.

- La quiero muerta. Hoy. Pero quiero hacerlo yo... esta perra necesita aprender una lección antes de irse.

- Charlie…

- ¡NO!... necesito verla muerta. Mi niña está mal por su culpa y esa es mi piedra de tope. Sabes que puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos que la dañe a ella.

El golpe que le dio a pared se escuchó perfectamente al otro lado del telefono - Cariño, respira – él lo hizo, la voz de Zafrina tenía ese poder sobre él -, ¿Isabella está ahí?

- Sí.

- Bien, entonces ahora preocúpate por tu hija, mañana a primera hora estaré en tu casa.

Charlie pasó esa noche al lado de su hija, ella no lloró pero estuvo desvelada la mayor parte del tiempo. Para cuando el tiempo ya había pasado, Charlie recordó la cena, nadie la había dicho nada que alguien lo buscara por lo que suponía que Edward le habría avisado a su padre. Más tarde llamaría a Emmett.

Para cuando el sol comenzó a salir se puso de pie y estiró sus músculos que a esas alturas estaban agarrotados, Bella solo había conciliado el sueño hace una media hora por lo que salió de la habitación con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba una buena ducha para comenzar el día. Una vez debajo de la regadera tardó más de lo pensado, el agua caliente sobre sus músculos estaba haciendo maravillas por lo que ignoró al resto del mundo y decidió quedarse por un tiempo más bajo el agua.

- Me canse de esperarte afuera.

- ¡Zafrina! – Charlie, con sus manos, limpió su rostro del agua que no dejaba de caer -, ¿Qué haces acá?... Bella…

- Bella se fue – la mujer terminó de entrar a la ducha y cerró la puerta detrás de ella -, me la topé a la salida.

- Bien, entonces creo que lo mejor es que…

La morena le tapó el paso cuando lo vio con intenciones de escaparse - ¿Creo que aún no terminas de bañarte Charlie?

- Zafrina… - solo en ese momento el dueño de Swan S.A. se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Zafrina era una mujer que estaba cercana a los cincuenta años pero su cuerpo solo demostraba lo bien que se mantenía, podía ser su contextura, su actividad física o su alimentación. La verdad es que eso era irrelevante para él, lo único que le importaba es que esa mujer lo volvía loco y que se moría por volver a sentirla entre sus brazos.

- Veo que alguien sí está contento de verme.

Charlie siguió la mirada de la mujer hasta su entrepierna, la que había reaccionado más que feliz – Sabes que siempre estoy contento de verme.

- Entonces demuéstramelo.

En una actitud que volvía loco a Charlie, Zafrina devoró sus labios. Eran personas adultas y sabían lo que querían por lo que disfrutaron del momento como si no hubiera mañana.

- Tus besos… son mi perdición – murmuró la mujer totalmente extasiada.

Charlie sonrió – Eres tú mi perdición… la única que ha podido sacarme… adelante.

La penetró de un solo golpe, la necesitaba y se lo hizo saber todas las veces que la embistió. No se detuvo, no salió de su interior. Arremetió contra el cuerpo de la mujer sin parar hasta que ambos obtuvieron el placer que estaban buscando.

- Eres… siempre…

- Tú también.

El hombre le sonrió antes de posar sus labios en los de ella.

- Ahora… dime. ¿De verdad quieres matar a tu ex?

.

.

.

Cuando Isabella salió del ascensor que la dejaba directamente en su Pent-house nunca esperó encontrarse con Edward recostado en una pared. No tanto por el hecho de que ya estaba dentro del departamento, sino porque estándolo podría incluso haber puesto una silla ahí, pero no, él estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado en la pared y luciendo malditamente agotado. Era más que obvio que había pasado toda la noche en la misma posición.

Una vez que los nervios de Isabella estuvieron bajo control, se agachó frente a él y le acarició los cabellos. En los primeros toques él no reaccionó, lo hizo solo después de que ella usó sus dos manos para acariciarlo.

- ¿Papá?

Bella sonrió, parecía un nene desprotegido rogando por cinco minutos más de sueño – No, soy Bella.

Pocas veces ella se refería a sí misma como "Bella" por lo que Edward abrió los ojos de golpe. Ella sonrió aún más al verlo con los ojos rojos y una parte de la pared marcada en el rostro. Era la imagen perfecta de la ternura.

- ¿Qué hora es?... yo estaba esperándote.

- Es temprano – Isabella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Edward cuando lo vio con intenciones de ponerse de pie -, tranquilo.

- Me quedé dormido.

Edward restregó sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos – Sí, eso parece. Edward, creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, dormiste incomodo y te va a doler el cuello más tarde.

- No, necesito hablar contigo.

Tomó las manos de Bella pero ella las sacó. Se puso de pie seguida inmediatamente por él – No soy una buena compañía ahora, yo…

- Yo creo que eres la mejor compañía.

- No Edward – negó con la cabeza -, no estoy en un buen momento de mi vida y créeme, no soy la mejor compañía – abrió un poco más los ojos para que él entendiera mejor sus palabras.

- Déjame decidir eso a mí.

- Es que…

-¡NO!, ya hablamos de esto y no voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo – la tomó de los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria y la zamarreó un poco -. No pienso dejarte sola porque crees que no eres una buena compañía… para mi, ¡SIEMPRE!, serás una buena compañía.

- Edward…

Los ojos del joven fueron testigos por segunda vez en su vida como esos ojos café que muchos decían estar seguro que envenenaban, se llenaban de lágrimas. La abrazó con fuerza y la acomodó en su pecho para ella se sintiera mucho más relajada.

- La odio Edward… y eso me está consumiendo por dentro.

- Amor, necesitas hacer algo… esa mujer está consiguiendo lo que quiere… descontrolarte.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Tengo una idea.

Edward separó el cuerpo de su chica del suyo y la miró fijamente. Quería que sus ojos lo hipnotizaran por completo - ¿Qué? – Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el escrutinio tan detallado de su chico -. Edward… ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Porque te amo y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que creo nos hará bien a los dos.

- ¿Y qué idea es esa?

Por un momento toda la pena de Bella se quedó a un lado, ahora solo estaba una chica con su novio haciendo planes.

- Hoy es viernes… vámonos de fin de semana… lejos, solo tú y yo… hasta donde nos lleve el auto.

- Pero…

Isabella inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Un viaje de fin de semana no era mala idea pero solo si eso incluía un viaje en avión y reservas en algún hotel de lujo.

- Quizás podría decirle a Jane que organice un viaje a Vermont o…

- ¡No! – Edward la interrumpió inmediatamente -, quiero que sea algo espontaneo… tú y yo dentro de un auto ahora mismo… ni siquiera pasaré por mi casa, quiero que nos vayamos solo con lo puesto. ¡Sera genial amor! ¡Lo prometo!

En la cabeza de Isabella se pasan mil y una formas de rechazar la oferta de su novio de la mejor forma para no hacerlo sentir mal. No quería decirle que el plan le sonaba aburrido y algo tonto, por lo que siguió rebuscando en su cerebro las palabras correctas. En eso estaba cuando una imagen algo novelesca se le pasó por la mente.

Edward y ella en una carretera con un auto descapotable manejando a la nada, comiendo en estaciones de gasolineras y durmiendo en moteles baratos, solo ellos dos contra todo. Bueno, quizás no tan así pero algo de eso tendría.

- ¿Bella?... bueno, si quieres, Vermont no parece ser tan mala idea.

- ¡No! – le sonrió ella -, me parece mejor idea la de nosotros dos solos en una carretera, solo con posibilidades por delante.

- ¿De verdad?

Edward tomó el rostro de su chica con ambas manos y aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella. Isabella le respondió el beso aún sonriendo. Era la idea más loca y a la vez más cuerda, que había tomando nunca.

- ¿Nos vamos ahora?

- Sí, ahora mismo.

- Solo deja que me cambie los zapatos.

Isabella iba a darse media vuelta cuando Edward vio unas pequeñas bailarinas junto a la puerta. Tomó la mano de su chica y negó con la cabeza mostrándole lo que tenía en las manos. Él aun estaba con el traje de la oficina, incomodo y desaliñado pero eso era lo de menos.

Era un nuevo día que iba a faltar al trabajo y le importaba una mierda. Si el resto quería pensar que sus privilegios eran por ser el novio de la dueña estaban en todo su derecho, además, algo de razón llevaban.

Bella tenía otro auto guardado en el garaje, uno distinto al que manejaba Thomas, era un descapotable del 78 que no se usaba desde hace diez años, lo mantenía en las mejores condiciones pero solo como un buen recuerdo. Para cuando estuvieron abajo ella ya tenía su decisión tomada.

- Creo que tendremos que llamar a Thomas.

Nunca antes a Edward le había dado tanta bronca no tener su propio auto. Ahora no solo debían esperar por Thomas, sino que tenían que emprender su viaje en un auto de lujo.

- No – se giró para mirar a su chica quien movía animadamente un manojo de llaves -, creo que tengo otra opción.

Tomó la mano de Edward y lo guió hacia donde estaba el auto. Se veía como si hubiera sido usado el día anterior cuando no era así desde el 11 de Septiembre del 2001. A Tyler le había costado mucho poder comprar su propio auto sin la ayuda de su familia, pero lo había conseguido, era su pequeña joyita y por eso Isabella lo conservaba hasta ese día.

Nunca pensó en conducirlo y mucho menos con otro hombre junto a ella, pero ahora, tomar esa decisión, era dejar ir una parte de Tyler y darle un lugar a Edward que se había sabido ganas a pulso.

- ¡Wuau!, ¿esto sí que es un auto hermoso?

Edward fascinado pasó su mano por la impecable carrocería – Era de Tyler, solo alcanzó a conducirlo una vez… ese día – con las manos cruzadas bajo su pecho, Bella miró el piso antes de volver a mirar a su novio.

- Amor, no es necesario…

Ella negó – No, Tyler ni siquiera lo pudo disfrutar y sé que se revolcaría en su tumba si supiera que su joyita lleva más de diez años guardado en un garaje… diría que es un sacrilegio.

- ¿Segura?

- Más que segura.

Tendió el manojo de llaves ante Edward quien en un principio dudó pero terminó por tomarlas. Felices y sonrientes tomaron lugar dentro del descapotable. Esta era la mayor locura que ambos habían cometido y adoraban hacerlo juntos.

La salida del garaje daba directo hacia un costado del Central Park por lo que Edward tomó inmediatamente la _Central Park West_, no pensó en qué dirección ir, solo tomó la ruta que encontró libre. Ya después verían hasta donde llegaban.

- ¿Este bebé tiene gasolina?

Isabella se estaba poniendo sus gafas que siempre llevaba con ella – Está lleno.

- Bien, porque no pararemos hasta que no tengamos que hacerlo.

Edward le dio una mirada a su chica que consiguió que sus bragas se mojaran.

Verlo detrás de un volante tan decido era simplemente la mejor imagen que podía obtener de Edward Cullen. Parecía que verlo al mando no era tan malo después de todo. Con su mano izquierda buscó la de su chico que en esos momentos descansaba en la palanca de cambio, le dio un apretón y una sonrisa.

- ¿Lista para esta locura? – Isabella solo le sonrió, las palabras estaban de más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste el giro que está dando esta historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

Ya llevaban más de dos horas manejando por la ruta 80 y aunque podrían haber seguido adelante, no tenían urgencia en llegar a ningún lado en específico, por eso que cuando el letrero de Bloomsburg apareció indicando que solo quedaban 20 kilómetros, Isabella vio una oportunidad.

- Creo que está noche podríamos quedarnos en Bloomsburg… no lo conozco y el nombre es llamativo.

Edward desvió su mirada solo un segundo de la carretera para mirarla - ¿Segura?, no estoy cansado, puedo seguir conduciendo.

- No tenemos prisa… ¿o sí? – el sol le dio de tal forma al rostro de Isabella que su sonrisa se vio mucho más hermosa.

Edward tuvo que controlarse para no detener el auto y lanzarse sobre su novia. Antes pensaba que esos instintos animales eran una verdadera estupidez, pero eso fue antes, cuando Bella ni siquiera entraba en su vida, en cambio ahora entendía a esas parejas que follaban en el auto porque no eran capaces de soportar diez minutos más para hacerlo en cuatro paredes.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?... ¿estás pensando en cuando estemos en la habitación del hotel?

Si había algo en lo que Isabella era experta era en leer hombres, pero sobre todo a su hombre. Con el mayor cuidado posible se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó lo más que pudo hasta su novio.

- ¿Qué…? – Edward saltó en su lugar perdiendo el control del auto por un segundo, por suerte no venía ningún auto por la otra pista.

- Tu tranquilo… solo sigue conduciendo – antes de que el joven Cullen pudiera replicar, los dedos experto de Bella comenzaron a desabrochar su cinturón, sonrió con el ego muy arriba cuando se dio cuenta que la polla de Edward le daba la bienvenida -. Trata de no volcarnos cuando te corras.

Los labios de Isabella rodearon la polla de Edward en un solo movimientos, no era mucho lo que podía hacer en esa posición por lo que relajó su garganta lo más que pudo y comenzó a moverse rápidamente para que su novio se corriera lo antes posible.

- Bella… oh amor, eso se siente tan bien… quiero…

Desde donde estaba no podía verlo totalmente entregado al placer, pero si notó que el auto había disminuido considerablemente su velocidad. Aprovechándose de eso, ahuecó sus testículos incitándolo a que se corriera más rápido aún.

- ¡OH, MIERDA!

Eso era lo que quería la joven, escucharlo maldecir, saber que la esencia siempre correcta de Edward era dejada a un lado solo por ella. Relajó un poco más su garganta y contuvo la respiración consiguiendo que el generoso pene de Edward llegara hasta el fondo. Cuando lo sintió ahí gimió enviándole un montón de sensaciones extras que lo hicieron acumular el semen en la punta.

- ¡Me estoy corriendo!... mierda…

Una nueva caricia en sus testículos fue todo lo que necesitó para soltar los chorros de semen en la boca de su novia. No era una idea que le agradara mucho porque sentía que el acto era un poco valiente para la chica pero el saber que ella lo disfrutaba lo hacía sentir mejor. Porque ¡mierda!, no había nada mejor que saber que toda su esencia estaba ahora siendo tragada por su chica.

- Creo que te mereces un premio por haber mantenido el auto en marcha.

La mente de Edward no era capaz de procesar nada más, no creía ser capaz de aguantar una nueva ronda y mucho menos cuando sus manos y sus sentidos debían estar alerta en el camino.

Isabella volvió a su lugar y disfrutó de ver a su novio tenso el resto del camino, cuando entraron a Bloomsburg ya ambos habían recobrado su respiración por lo que no les fue tan difícil mantenerse decente. Pese a que la ciudad no era un pueblo perdido, si era mucho más chica que Nueva York por lo que nos les costó mucho encontrar un hotel, no era de lujo pero tampoco era una pensión de paredes finas, porque lo que menos necesitaban los amantes eran paredes finas.

Edward se apresuró a entrar antes de que su chica se arrepintiera y se preparó para hablarle a la recepcionista pero Bella se le adelantó.

- ¿Una habitación por favor? – Isabella apoyó sus ante brazos en el mesón y le tapó a la recepcionista la vista hacia su novio.

- ¿Con dos camas?

- No, con una, y muy grande… no me gusta coger con mi novio en una cama de una sola plaza – la garganta de la chica de secó y solo pudo mover su cabeza porque sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse enredado.

- Bella…

Con un gesto de mano el chico supo que era mejor no intervenir. Él no veía el caso de las palabras de su novia pero las comprendió un poco mejor cuando recordó como se había puesto él mismo después de todas las malas intenciones e insinuaciones de Diego.

- ¿Necesitas algo más o ya puedes darnos nuestra llave?

- Cla… ro.

Como la chica no soltó enseguida la llave, Isabella se vio obligada a tirar de ella. Sin dar las gracias tomó la mano de su chico y lo arrastró hacía el cuarto que les habían asignado. En cuanto lo vio se comenzó a arrepentir de no haber buscado un hotel de mejor calidad.

- Es lindo – Edward dejó sus pocas pertenencias en un sofá que estaba en un rincón. Ante el mutismo de su novia volvió a hablar -. Se ve limpio…

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Vamos! – tironeó de su mano consiguiendo por fin adentrarla en la habitación -, esto no sería una verdadera aventura si nos quedáramos en el Hilton.

- Pero…

Isabella cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza antes de continuar su frase. Sus palabras se le atoraron en la garganta en cuanto vio el lugar. La cama matrimonial en el centro y la pequeña mesa de noche era todo lo que había en el reducido espacio.

- Esto es… - los hombros de Edward decayeron, ya se le estaban acabando los argumentos para rebatirle. Además, tampoco es que pudiera obligarla a quedarse en un lugar en el cual estaba tan incómoda.

Tomó aire antes de hablar – Bella, si te desagrada mucho… está bien, quedémonos donde tú quieras.

Ella no le contestó, lo ignoró y pasó sus perfectas uñas por el respaldar de la cama matrimonial, era antigua, lo más probable es que tuviera más historia que cualquier otra cama de hotel. Pasó sus manos por las sábanas, quizás no era una experta en lavado pero si estaba más que segura de que estaban limpias y sin uso. Cuando llegó a la punta, su mano voló hasta su novio, le acarició la mejilla desde el pómulo hasta la base del cuello.

Sí, en esa habitación estaba todo lo que ella necesitaba – No me importa el lugar… lo único que me interesa es que estés tú y que… - le dio una sonrisa para nada inocente al respaldar de la cama -, el respaldar aguante unas cuantas amarras.

Hizo tronar su cuello ante el brusco movimiento, recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo estresada que estaba y como ese estrés se estaba manifestando en su cuello y espalda.

- ¿Cansada?

- Mmm – trató de contestar a la pregunta de su novio sin mayor éxito.

- Acuéstate en la cama con tu espalda hacía arriba.

Como pudo, Isabella consiguió abrir los ojos – Sé que te prometí una recompensa pero necesito un minuto, para…

- No todo es sobre sexo amor – se rió el joven Cullen y le hizo un gusto con su dedo índice para que lo hiciera -, hazme caso y gírate.

Bella no dudó esta vez, hizo lo que su novio le pedía y apoyó su mentón en sus manos unidas. Edward se sacó la chaqueta y arremangó sus mangas, frotó sus palmas y se sentó a horcajadas en el trasero de su novia. La castaña dio un respingo al sentir su peso pero no hizo ni dijo nada, tampoco pareció sorprendida cuando los dedos del chico liberaron su espalda de cualquier prenda de vestir.

Pese a que tenerla desnuda le suponía un gran problema a su entrepierna. Edward se supo controlar, no bajó su erección que se ensartaba entre las nalgas de la chica pero tampoco hizo lo que tanto quería, restregarse entre ellas.

- Cierra los ojos y deja que mis manos te relajen.

Ella le hizo casó y cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que despejaba su mente. El cobrizo puso sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda y comenzó a moverlas en distintas direcciones y con diferentes presiones, los gemidos de Bella, aunque bajos, aún así eran lo suficientemente audibles para que la polla de Edward se terminara por despertar.

- Estas duro – murmuró la chica.

- Eso no importa – abrió sus palmas y la masajeó ahora con sus dedos -, ¿te sientes mejor?

La castaña movió un poco su cuello y se dio cuenta que el dolor que sentía estaba pasando – Sí… se siente muy bien.

Edward siguió moviendo sus manos a través de la espalda de su novia hasta que todos los nudos que tenía se deshicieron dejándola totalmente relajada. Al terminar, el joven se recostó al lado de su chica y obviando su pecho desnudo la apegó a su cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias…

- De nada amor – besó el cabello de su chica pero no la miró porque prefería tenerla apegada a él.

Un minuto de silencio los acompañó hasta que fue ella quien se decidió a romperlo.

- Necesita algo como esto… una escapada de la realidad.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te tomabas vacaciones?

Los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron mientras hacía cálculos mentales – Hace un año y medio fui con mi padre a Suiza a ver una empresa de hierro en la cual invertimos, de vuelta pasamos a Paris a hacer unas compras.

Aunque los destinos podían parecerle a algunos de lo más exquisitos, Edward se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento no era compartido por su novia, para ella había sido un viaje de negocios y no unas vacaciones.

- ¿Y antes de eso?

- Con Tyler… no importa – se detuvo al darse cuenta que no era el mejor tema para hablar con su chico.

- Cuéntame de él – Edward apoyó su cabeza en una mano y la miró, quería que ella viera la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Es complicado.

No era necesario mucho para que el joven se diera cuenta que lo que su novia necesitaba era desahogarse – Comienza por el principio.

Isabella tomó aire y se dispuso a contar cosas que ni siquiera se permitía pensar.

.

.

.

El joven rubio miró por séptima vez su celular, simulaba ver la hora pero la verdad es que quería ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida. No quería ser un obsesivo y su chica solo llevaba un par de minutos retrasada así que volvió a dejarlo a un lado y se concentró en su vaso ahora vacío.

- Otra copa por favor.

El barman se apresuró a rellenar cuatro dedos más de Whisky en el vaso del joven, sabía quien era y que si lo mantenía contento recibiría una buena propia al final de la noche.

- Gracias

Le dio un primer sorbo y esta vez arrugó menos el entrecejo, esta era su última copa, no pensaba conducir borracho y arriesgas la vida de su chica por una estupidez.

- ¿Por qué tan solito?

No fue necesario que se volteara para saber quien se había sentado a su lado, ese perfume empalago era inconfundible.

- Estoy esperando a mi novia así que será mejor que te vayas.

- Pues, yo no veo a nadie aquí – la silla le queda un poco alta a la chica pero aún así encontró la forma de voltearse hacía él -, y si lo que buscar es compañía yo estoy más que dispuesta a brindártela Jasper.

Con un último sorbo vació el vaso, agradeció ese segundo Whisky porque le dio fuerzas para encarar a ese demonio – Es mejor que te vayas Alice.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?, desde que me conoces me has tratado mal.

- ¿Será porque eres una perra sin corazón?

- Solo tenía once años cuando te conocí, recuerdo que ese día pensé que por fin había encontrado a mi príncipe azul pero tú ni siquiera me miraste.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y le pidió al barman que valiera a rellenar su vaso – Ese día te escuché diciéndole a Charlie que habías visto a Bella recostada en una cama y a mi haciendo cosas raras – se volteó hacia ella -, si hubiera sido cierto no me habría importado, pero era mentira y me di cuenta que aunque tenias solo once años ya eres toda una perra… no necesité conocerte más para saber la clase de persona que eras.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – aunque su voz no se elevó más de permitido si se notó su rabia.

- Bella es una persona muy importante para mí y tú te has encargado de hacerle la vida imposible.

- ¿Será porque supe lo que era follar con alguien cuando la vi montando a mi padre?, no necesito que nadie me diga cómo es Carlisle pero encontrarlo metiendo su asquerosa polla dentro de mi prima fue suficiente para que la odiara por siempre.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros él -, puede que sea verdad pero también estoy más que segura que tu madre te enseñó más cosas… ¿o no follaban las dos juntas con el asqueroso de Aro Volturi?

- Tú no sabes nada… no tienes una idea de lo que ha sido mi vida, esa puta de La Cobra – se burló del apodo para después continuar -, me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tengo memoria.

- Alice, de verdad, no me interesa hablar contigo… me eres indiferente.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Aprovechando un descuido del joven, Alice se le acercó y capturo sus labios. Los movió insistentes esperando una respuesta de su parte pero solo recibió rechazo.

Cuando Jasper consiguió separar a esa chica de su cuerpo vio a su novia de pie a su lado. María miraba la escena con detenimiento, quería entender todo antes de que hacerse una idea equivocada. El joven en cuanto la vio tomó a Alice por los hombros y la zamarreó.

- Eres la criatura más asquerosamente despreciable que he conocido Alice, hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece.

La soltó con brusquedad y salió en busca de María, quien por suerte había escuchado bastante de esa pequeña demonio como para saber que había sido ella la responsable de toda la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Alice aún en un estado de shock le pidió al barman lo más fuerte que tuviera, el joven no se lo negó ya que estaba más que contento con los doscientos dólares que acaba de dejar el chico rubio para él.

Ya para el decimo trago la chica no era consciente de su cuerpo, menos lo fue cuando dos tipos completamente asquerosos se la llevaron a un hotel de mala muerte e hicieron con ella hasta lo inimaginable. En el momento no sintió nada porque el alcohol mesclado con un par de pastillas que alguien le había dado se habían encargado de borrar cualquier recuerdo pero esa mañana, al pasarse el efecto de las drogas y al saberse desnudo entre dos tipos se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

Como pudo se levantó y fue en busca de su teléfono, llamar a su madre era una pérdida de tiempo, sabía que estaba en un viaje haciéndole de puta a un empresario conocido y su padre, ni siquiera quería saber de ella así que eso solo la dejaba con una opción, su tía.

- ¿Renée?

- Alice – bufó la mujer -, mira, ahora estoy ocupada así que…

- Necesito tu ayuda – la cortó antes de que continuara -, estoy… no sé dónde y necesito salir de acá.

- Bueno, entonces aprende a cerrar tus piernas.

Las lagrimas ya caían a mares por los ojos de la chica – Tía… es en serio, ven a buscarme.

- Ahora no puedo, la imbécil de Isabella me tiene muy ocupada.

La furia de Alice volvió a crecer en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su prima – Pensé que tu plan no tenia fallas – se secó las lagrimas de golpe sin preocuparse de su brusquedad -, que a estas alturas no quedaría ningún rastro de esa perra.

- Pues parece que tendré que replantearme el plan, hay algunos detalles que no consideré muy bien… comenzó por el novio ese que tiene.

- Edward – recordó la pelinegra -, es guapo.

- Alice… creo que tu existencia por fin podría serme útil.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que serás tú la que me ayude a terminar con ella.

- No te entiendo.

Una risa resonó en el teléfono – Necesito que separes a esos dos, no me importa si tienes que drogas a ese estúpido y follarlo a la fuerza, necesito que su polla se corra en tu coño… si te embarazas mucho mejor, mientras más pruebas allá de una infidelidad mejor. Conozco a esa pequeña perra y estoy segura de que si hay algo que no perdona en esta vida es la infidelidad.

- Es verdad – el ánimo de Alice creció significativamente -, ¡por supuesto que lo haré!, es el plan perfecto

- Bueno, entonces ponlo en marcha.

La llamada de cortó dejando a la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que se pudo haber mantenido de no ser porque los hombres despertaron y la arrastraron de vuelta a la cama en donde, pese a sus gritos, repitieron con mucha más energía la noche anterior. Si Alice no recordaba la primera vez, estaba más que segura que recordaría aquella porque las marcas no estaban solo en su alma sino también en su cuerpo.

Renée mejoró su estado de ánimo, por fin el dinero y tiempo que había invertido en su hermana y su sobrina podría darle un par de frutos, de por si Alice era una ramera así que un trabajo como ese no le costaría nada. ¡Fotos!, tendría que pedirle fotos, quizás, incluso se podría encargar de publicarlas en algún periódico para que así la humillación de Isabella fuera mayor.

- Supongo que esa sonrisa es porque estas planeando algo muy malo en contra de mi hija.

- Charlie.

Se volteó hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación, dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche y ni siquiera se preocupó de abotonar la bata de seda que dejaba al descubierto su operado cuerpo.

- Es bueno verte cariño.

Con paso seductor se acercó hasta el hombre que tanto placer le daba cuando se enterraba en ella, cerró los ojos y rememoró la última vez que aquello ocurrió – Necesitamos hablar Renée.

- No… lo que necesito ahora es sentirme dentro de mí.

Cuando la mujer llegó hasta él, lo primero que hizo fue apoyar sus manos en su pecho, la calidez que emanaba consiguió que su coño desnudo comenzara a humedecerse.

- Renée…

- Dime Esme – pasó su nariz desde la base de su cuello hasta su frente -, amo cuando me dices Esme… siento como si fuéramos otras personas.

- Dime que es lo que estas planeando en contra de Isabella.

- ¡No la nombres a ella! – gritó dando un paso hacia atrás – siempre la nombras – llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a tironear de sus cabellos con excesiva fuerza -, debería haberla abortada, esa perra solo vino a este mundo a cagarme la vida… ¡por ella dejaste de amarme!

- ¡NO! – el papel calmado de Charlie se fue al carajo, ya mucho trabajo le había costado no ahorcar a la mujer cuando puso sus manos sobre él -, ¡Dejé de amarte en el momento que te encontré tratando de asfixiarla con una almohada! ¡EN ESE JODIDO MOMENTO VI EL MONSTRUO QUE ERES!

- ¡No entiendes! – Renée comenzó a negar al recordar ese momento hace ya tantos años, el recuerdo, pese al tiempo, seguía grabado en su conciencia impidiéndole ver el presente con claridad -, ella tenía la marca, era un demonio… había que deshacerse de ella.

- ¡Estás loca! – por instinto, Charlie llevó su mano hasta su cinturón en donde reposaba una Magnun45 de colección.

- No deberíamos haberla tenido Charlie – se volvió a aferrar de su pecho pero esta vez con otras intenciones -, esa chiquilla solo vino a este mundo a hacernos mal, nada más…

- Si no me hubieras dado a Bella renegaría por completo el que te me hayas cruzado en mi camino.

- ¡SIEMPRE ELLA!, la odio, la odio, la odio… solo quiero verla destruida… muerta.

- Y yo quiero verte muerta a ti.

Ahora sí que no se contuvo, Charlie llevó su mano hasta su cinturón y desenfundó su revólver apuntando directamente a la cabeza de su ex esposa y la madre biológica de su hija. Había esperado tanto tiempo por tenerla así para él que se tomó un segundo para gozar del momento, no fue difícil encontrarla y muchos menos acceder a la habitación de hotel que escondía sus huesos, quizás sacar el cuerpo se complicaría un poco más pero sabía que Zafrina estaba detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo, velando por él y dispuesta a ayudarlo a limpiar su desastre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno chicos, acá un nuevo capítulo, para el siguiente se viene una sorpresita :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	29. Chapter 29: Outakke

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke: Capítulo 29<strong>

- Toma, pruébate esta.

El joven miró la cortaba que le pasaba su novia con algo de desconfianza, odiaba el color verde y sentía que se vería casi como un cartel de neón con ella puesta. Pero en cuanto tuvo intensión de devolvérsela, vio los ojos de la chica y no fue capaz, los ojitos café de Bella brillaban tanto que en cierto punto eran capas de iluminar la habitación.

- Gracias.

Todo el aire que estaba conteniendo Bella salió de sus pulmones. A su novio parecía gustarle su elección, ya mucho más relajada se sentó en la cama, sus pies no alcanzaban a tomar el suelo porque estaba muy atrás así que jugó con ellos mientras su chico terminaba de ponerse la cortaba.

Una vez listo, el chico se dio cuenta que no se veía tan mal después de todo – Me gusta -. Murmuro sin dejar de ver su reflejo.

El traje negro y la camisa blanca se veían bastante bien con la corbata verde en el medio, además, de alguna forma, puesta, ya no se veía tan chillona como él pensaba.

Contento con la elección de su novia y listo para irse a trabajar se volteó hacia su chica. Ella estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras en su rostro plantaba una enorme sonrisa.

Al verla sentada en su cama, jugando con sus pies y sonriendo como una adolescente, no pude evitar dejar de lado el hecho que acaba de terminar de arreglarse y se tiró sobre su novia consiguiendo que ambos rebotaran en la cama.

- ¡Tyler!

La chica dio y grito y rió aún más fuerte cuando su novio comenzó a morder y chupar su cuello. Por más que pataleó y lo golpeó terminó cediendo ante los besos de su chico. Y es que Tyler sabía exactamente donde tocar y besar a Bella para que ella se olvida incluso de que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Cuando los besos del chico comenzaron a cambiar el tono, ya no eran solo unos besos inocentes y juguetones, ambos se dieron cuenta que si no se detenían en ese momento iban a terminar sin ropa y era el primer día de Tyler, pero…

- Te amo tanto Bella, no sabes cuánto.

El castaño se separó para poder ver los ojos de su novia y en ese momento se dio cuenta que iba a llegar tarde su primer día de trabajo porque no había manera en el infierno de que saliera de ese departamento sin hacerle el amor. Solo lo hacían desde hace menos de un año y aunque ella aún era tímida e inexperta en ciertas prácticas, el adoraba guiarla y enseñarle.

- Vas a llegar tarde amor…

La risa del joven resonó en el cuello de ella – Pero feliz… y feliz soy mucho más eficiente.

Bella aun no sabía cómo quitar la ropa rápidamente por eso, fue el mismo Tyler quien se desnudó, no tenía mucho tiempo y pese a que le gustaba hacerle el amor de forma delicada y lenta a su chica, esta vez debían ir un poco más rápido. Mientras Bella veía a su novio desnudarse, decidió imitarlo, así que cuando ambos estuvieron sin ropa, se volvieron a abrazar.

- ¿Quieres ir arriba amor?

Ella negó – No creo que sea buena idea… me gusta cuando estoy abajo.

- Eso es porque eres flojita – Tyler le besó solo la punta de la nariz dejándola un poco más excitada -, ya verás cómo te gusta tener algo de control… no es tan malo llevar el mando por una vez.

Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de volver a replicar. Tyler los giró dejando a su chica a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, ni bien lo hizo, sus sexos se rozaron dándoles a ambos tanto placer que les fue imposible no volver a remover sus caderas. Si Bella tenía dudas sobre estar sobre su novio, estas se estaban yendo. Fue ella misma quien guió el pene del castaño hacia su entrada y quien hizo casi todo el esfuerzo, alzó sus caderas tantas veces que ni siquiera supo en qué momento se acercó su orgasmo, estaba completamente extasiada. Además que su chico no dejaba de tirar de sus pezones haciendo todo el acto muchísimo más placentero para ambos.

- Dente… ve un poco más lento.

Bella asintió. Desde que perdió la virginidad hacia ya diez meses, que cada vez que su novio le decía algo sobre sexo ella lo asumía sin siquiera dudarlo - ¿Así?

Alzó sus caderas y las dejó caer haciendo círculos sobre la pelvis de su chico, después de unos cuantos segundos volvió a repetir la acción. A ella le gustó pero al no recibir respuesta detuvo por completo sus movimientos.

- No te detenga… sigue haciendo eso… eso amor…

La castaña vio el rostro tan complacido que sonrió satisfecha con ella misma. Volvió a repetir la misma acción tantas veces como ambos soportaron, ya que cuando Tyler sintió que su pene explotaría, tomó las caderas de su novia y las guió para que aumentaran el ritmo una vez más.

- Ahora más rápido… mucho más rápido.

Ella asintió e hizo lo que su novio le decía. Se aferró a su pecho y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo que definitivamente abriría su mente en cuanto a otras posiciones, con esto el misionero no era más que una insulsa posición sexual que había inventado la gente para no disfrutar del sexo, solo para procrear.

- ¡BELLA! ¡Amor!... creo que voy a…

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su orgasmo la invadiera, en cuantos los primeros chorros de la liberación de su novio la llenaron sintió como una palmadita en su trasero la interrumpía, algo desconcertada vio como Tyler le sonreí y repetía la acción esta vez un poco más fuerte. Con el segundo golpe libero su orgasmo el que se había intensificado mucho más luego de la última intervención del castaño.

Ahora, los dos recostados sobre la pequeña cama trataban de acompasar sus respiraciones.

- Con mi primer sueldo compraré una cama más grande.

- Esta cama es perfecta – Bella se separó del pecho de su novio y lo vio a los ojos -, y es perfecta porque la compraste con tu propio dinero

- Voy a darte el mundo Isabella Swan – acarició sus cabellos y liberó su rostro de ellos -, haré esto bien porque pienso darte el mundo… voy a darte Nueva York entero si es necesario.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería volver a tener esa discusión – Ya sabes que nada de eso me importa, lo único que de verdad me preocupa es que tu estés bien con esto… tu padre…

- Mi padre me importa una mierda, él tiene que darme este trabajo, no ha estado en toda mi jodida vida así que no puede venir a negarme esta oportunidad ahora. Iré con él, trabajaré duro y cuando tenga el dinero suficiente pondré un hotel, ya verás como desde ahora el mundo se abrirá a nuestros pies amor.

- Si quisiera mi padre…

Él rodó los ojos – Mi padre tiene casi el mismo dinero que el tuyo, me mantengo solo hace dos años… lo mínimo que puede hacer es esto por mí. Además – la abrazó mejor -, no puedo dejar que cualquier extraño después se encargue de la empresa de mi familia.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedaras trabajando por siempre en _World Trade_?

- Me quedaré hasta que sea necesario.

- Sabes que lo que menos me importa es el dinero y…

- Pero a mí sí, tu estas acostumbrada a esto y para cuando seas mi esposa no quiero que cambies tu estilo de vida por mí.

Bella se removió sobre su pecho – ¡Tú lo hiciste!, tú dejaste los lujos y te viniste a vivir acá solo – mostró con sus brazos el pequeño departamento que mantenía su novio hace casi dos años -, y si tú pudiste yo también puedo.

- Esto no está en discusión Isabella, ya lo hablamos.

- Bien.

Bastante más molesta, Bella se levantó del pecho de su novio y comenzó a vestirse – No te enojes… si hago todo esto es porque te amo.

- Pero…

Tyler puso un dedo sobre sus labios – Solo déjame hacer esto ¿sí?

Ya derrotada y cansada de pelear, Bella asintió. Ahora, él sonriente estaba acercándose a su novia para besarla pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, solo le bastó ver la llamada de su padre para saber que iba tarde, la cortó porque no quería pelear con él delante de Bella. Así que le dio ese beso y comenzó a juntar sus ropas.

En tiempo record estuvieron ambos vestidos. Bella le había prestado su auto a su novio ya que ir en motocicleta no se vería muy bien, ella tenía permiso para quedarse por esos días en el departamento de Tyler ya que Charlie andaba de viaje y prefería saber ahí que sola en casa.

Cuando el joven se fue ella se volvió a tirar en la cama. Su vida era perfecta, amaba a su padre y a su novio, no había nada más que deseaba. En un mes y medio más sería su cumpleaños y estaba segura de que Tyler le pediría matrimonio, pese a tener solo 17 años no dudaba en aceptar, muy pronto iba a ser la señora de Tyler Hawkins.

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, estaba pensando en el vestido cuando su celular sonó. Lo contestó sin siquiera ver quién era.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Isabella?

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Isabella – instintivamente la chica se sentó en la cama, no le gustaba que le dijeran por su nombre completo, eso siempre traía problemas.

- ¿Quién habla?

- Tu madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, chicos, este Outakke lo escribí para el aniversario de FFAD y creo que este era el momento de mostrarlo ya que cuadra con la historia.**

**Es cortito pero ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

- Ten – la chica tomó el helado que le ofrecía su novio rápidamente, no era exagerada ni demasiado delicada, pero su garganta estaba seca y el calor no estaba ayudando mucho para su presión corporal -, ¿rico?

- Mmm – Isabella contestó solo asintiendo, su boca estaba muy llena como para que la abriera.

- Bueno… entonces caminemos por mientras.

Edward tomó a su chica de la mano y la comenzó a guiar calle abajo, nunca había estado en Búfalo y ver las Cataratas del Niágara era solo un sueño más para él, pero ahora que estaba ahí con su novia, no podía pensar en otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

- Creo que es por esta calle – haciendo malabares, el joven Cullen tomó su celular y con la opción "mapa", abierta, los comenzó a guiar por la Avenida Búfalo -, quizás si deberíamos haber venido con el resto de los turistas.

- ¡Pero si nosotros no somos turistas!

- ¿A no? – era imposible que Edward no viera a su chica con ojos completamente enamorados, pero esta nueva faceta, suave y libre que le estaba mostrando, lo enloquecía por completo -, entonces… ¿Qué somos? – dejando de lado cualquier retención, tomó a Bella de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo.

- Somos aventureros – ella alzó varias veces las cejas consiguiendo así que ambos comenzaran a reírse.

La castaña se acercó más a su chico y se alzó en puntillas para poder besarlo, Edward recibió el beso pensando que sería solo un roce, pero ella tenía otras intenciones y se las demostró cuando lo instó a abrir sus labios para que así ambos gozaran de un poco más de cercanía.

- Ahora… realmente quiero ver esas cataratas.

- Vamos – el joven Cullen tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para tomar de la mano a su novia y guiarla por la calle, ya que el beso antes compartido lo había dejado en las nubes, como cada vez que la besaba.

Abrazados, bajaron por la calle hasta que se encontraron con un montón de personas agolpadas indicándoles que había llegado a su destino. Cuando Edward pagó los tickets para subirse al bote, Bella no dijo nada, le estaba costando montones, pero entendía que a Edward le gustaba sentirse útil y pagar aunque fuera por un par de tickets, para ella no era gran cosa pero para él sí.

Las capas azules que les daban para que no se mojaran en exceso los hacía ver como cualquier otra persona en el lugar, y ahora, para Edward eso no era mucho, pero para Bella sí, desde que estaba en plena adolescencia que no podía ir a un lugar sin que nadie la acosa, no, ni siquiera en ese entonces, toda su vida se vio envuelta entre cámaras, por más que su padre trató de protegerla, solo cuando ella pudo defender y amenazar, los paparazzi dejaron de seguirla tan de cerca, pero aún así, nunca iba a un lugar completamente segura de que nadie la estaba siguiendo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Edward la liberó del gorro del impermeable que le había tapado los ojos -, creo que aún con esto puesto nos mojaremos.

- No importa – ella se encogió de hombros -, ¡se siente bien! – estiró su cabeza hacia arriba y las finas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su rostro haciéndola lucir mucho más hermosa.

- Te amo.

Isabella enderezó su cabeza y miró a su novio. Ella sabía que él la amaba pero en ese momento estaba viendo de verdad el amor que le profesaba – Yo también te amo… ¿lo sabes no?

- Lo sé, pero no sabes cómo me gusta escucharte decirlo.

Sin importar que la azotea del barco estuviera completamente repleta de gente, Edward tomó a su novia de las caderas y la alzó lo suficiente para que sus labios entraran en contacto. Arremetió con su lengua dentro de su boca explorando esos lugares cálidos que tanto placer les daba.

- Creo que estamos dando un espectáculo.

- Pues que mira el que quiera mirar – respondió Bella entes de enrollar los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

El bote en el que iban los llevo hasta el punto más lejos a donde podía llegar para ver las cataratas del Niágara, y es que una cosa era verlas en televisión o en fotografías, pero otra muy distinta era verlas en vivo y en directo.

Los jóvenes amantes de tomaron de las manos pero luego se dieron cuento que estaban incómodos, así que Edward se puso detrás de su chica y la abrazó por la cintura, ella encontró su apoyo en el pecho de él y así, juntos, disfrutaron de ese maravilloso espectáculo que les regalaba la naturaleza.

Todos los turistas que pasaban junto a ellos sacaban fotos y comentaban la potencia y la forma en la que el agua caía, lo hacían parecer algo surrealista y maravillo que solo la naturaleza era capaz de conseguir, pero aunque fuera de esa forma, esos jóvenes amantes estaban pensando algo completamente distinto y en completa sincronía.

"_El mundo es demasiado grande para vivir en mi burbuja"_

Quizás no fueron las mismas palabras exactas para cada uno, pero el contexto no varió.

Isabella Swan creció rodeada de lujos, pasó de ser una niña un poco tímida a alguien fría y casi sin corazón, su vida dio altos y bajos pero algo se mantuvo siempre contante. Su poder, porque aunque solo fuera una chiquilla de cinco años queriendo un Ponny para su muñeca Lucy, lo consiguió, en esa época era su padre quien la consentía hasta en las cosas más extravagantes, luego fue su novio Tyler y por último ella misma. Es muy probable que el hecho de que su madre, aparentemente muerta, volviera a amenazarla por el simple placer de hacer sufrir no fuera de gran ayuda para su carácter que se estaba formado, y mucho menos lo fue el que su joven novio muriera de semejante manera, para Isabella las cosas eran simples, saldría de la casa de su padre para irse a la casa de su marido, simple y cliché, pero efecto, lamentablemente las cosas no se dieron de esa forma y ella tuvo que hacer un cambio en su perfecta burbuja en donde ahora ella tenía el poder. Con los años aprendió buen bien a conseguir sus objetivos, aunque ese objetivo fuera el recién llegado asistente de su imperio. Sí, Isabella Swan ha vivido sus 26 años encerrada en su burbuja de poder, pero en ese momento, rodeada por los brazos de su novio y dándose cuenta de que tan grande era el mundo, que iba más allá que el que ella se había creado, comprendió que vivir esa mentira era mucho más doloroso que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Edward Cullen tuvo una vida de grande cuando debería haber estado jugando con sus amigos del barrio, pero su vida era distinta a la de cualquier otro chico, a muy temprana edad se tuvo que hacer cargo de su padre y sacarlos adelante, por eso para él se cerraron todas las puertas que tenía en frente dejando sola una abierta, la del éxito. Pero, el éxito es algo subjetivo y él por mucho tiempo pensó que el éxito venía acompañado de un buen trabajo y una posibilidad, una posibilidad que le dejara demostrar el porqué había llegado a los 20 años, que el estudiar día y noche y no tener juventud habían valido la pena, pero todo eso se vino abajo en cuento sus ojos se posaron en La Cobra, Charlotte Scott se lo advirtió; "No la mires a los ojos… es venenosa", para bien o para mal él no le hizo caso, la miró y encontró un nuevo mundo. Se dejó consumir por ella y por su estilo de vida olvidándose nuevamente de sí mismo, sí, ella lo cambio en muchos sentidos para bien, pero a veces era bueno dar un paso hacia atrás y ver el panorama completo, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo Edward. Mientras abrazaba a su novia se daba cuenta que no estaba mal exigirle amor, que su mundo era ella, pero que no por eso, ese mundo de afuera dejaba de existir, que era bueno que él tuviera amigos y que tampoco estaba mal hacer exigencias.

Mientras el agua del Niágara seguía cayendo, los amantes se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, eran dos almas rotas y perdidas que por fin estaban terminando de encajar las últimas piezas de su puzle, pertenecían juntos, de eso no habían dudas, pero también era importante que ambos entendieran, que sus burbujas autoconstruidas no eran del todo buenas, que si quería avanzar debían darse cuenta que mundo era más de lo que pensaban.

- Te amo – decir esas palabras de la nada era un primer paso para Bella y lo fue aún más la sonrisa complaciente de su novio.

Demostrar sus sentimientos no estaba mal, quizás aún no estaba lista para escribirlo en una avioneta y mandarla a sobre volar por todo Nueva York, pero decirle esas dos palabras a su novio, mirándolo a los ojos, le parecía una buena forma de empezar.

- Yo también te amo.

Quizás antes hubiera dicho "yo te amo más", pero ahora Edward quería probar un igual, cualquier podía tener, incluso, lástima por él, por la forma en que era mandado por su novia, pero lo cierto es que él también la merecía, sobre todo con sus sentimientos. En la cabeza de Edward, él era el que más amaba, el que más entregaba, todo, pero ahora se iba a dar una oportunidad de cambiar eso.

Disfrutaron el resto del día sin soltar sus manos, parecían estar pegados pero no, eran solo dos enamorados a los que no les importaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente de ellos. El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y aunque no hacía mucho frío, Edward abrazó a su novia para darle calor. Mientras Bella se apoyaba en el pecho de su chico, movió la cabeza para acomodarse, iban a un paso lento y por eso, de reojo, las enormes letras de neón aparecieron en su visión.

Edward buscó que era lo que había detenido el paso de la castaña pero por su cabeza pasó cualquier cosa menos lo que de verdad era.

- ¿Amor?

- Quiero entrar ahí – con su fino dedo apuntó hacía donde brillaban las letras.

Edward comprobó sus sospechas e hizo una mueca con la boca – Pero… eso es un local para hacerse tatuajes.

- Y eso es lo que quiero – Bella sonrió y se aferró del pecho de su chico -, ¿no quieres hacerte un tatuaje conmigo?, esto será… como la prueba de este viaje y de que nos amamos.

- La verdad, es que creo que es… mucho.

- ¿No te gusta la idea? – Bella frunció el ceño por un segundo pero rápidamente se recompuso y amplió su sonrisa -, ¡Porque a mí me parece perfecto!

- Amor, no es una buena idea. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer algo?

- ¡No! – Isabella se soltó del agarre de su novio en cuanto -, quiero hacer esto y quiero que tú me apoyes.

- No, Bella… de verdad… respira hondo y piensa bien. No pienso apañar una locura como esta.

La Cobra entró en acción y tomó posesión de la mirada de Isabella, con su ayuda hizo que el joven Cullen tiritara y se arrepintiera de su ataque de valentía.

- Amor… - quiso suavizar las cosas pero Isabella no lo dejó, se soltó de su agarre y se abrazó a sí misma -, sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir.

Isabella miró por un segundo al suelo para después levantar su vista y clavarla en su novio - ¿No quieres que haga esto?

- No… encuentro que es mucho… que en cualquier momento puedes arrepentirte y no quiero que con ello te arrepientas de nosotros.

- Mi mayor locura de amor fue subirme con Tyler en su moto y aceptar ser su esposa a los diecisiete, pero incluso eso fue planifico… quiero hacer esto Edward y quiero hacerlo contigo.

La Cobra se fue en un segundo, a veces solo bastaba una buena mirada de Edward para que Isabella comenzara, de a poco, a ser esa chica que lo único que buscaba era amor sincero en alguien que no fuera su padre.

- Pero… ¿un tatuaje?... ¡Eso es para siempre!

- ¡Puaj! – Isabella se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza para ambos lados, quien la viera pensaría que solo era una niña malcriada y no alguien a quien le gustaba follar mientras amarraba y doblegaba a sus amantes -, ¡eso es una estupidez!... algo permanente es… ¡el matrimonio!... ¡eso es permanente!

Edward dejó de procesar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor desde que la palabra _matrimonio_ había salido de los labios de la única persona con quien se veía realizando ese sueño.

- ¿Q…ué?

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – Isabella se llevó las manos a la caderas en un gesto un tanto infantil -, ¿a caso le tienes miedo al matrimonio? -, cuando se dio cuenta del mutismo de su novio se cruzó de brazos para parecer un poco más intimidante.

- ¡NO!, no es eso… al contrario, de hecho yo…

Los ojos verdes de Edward resplandecieron cuando tomó las manos de su novia obligándola a descruzar los brazos – Edward…

- No, Bella – la interrumpió -, déjame decir esto… sé que lo sabes pero es bueno que te lo diga… te amo y quiero casarme contigo, así que en el momento que tu lo decidas yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los ojos de La Cobra se entrecerraron aplacando el fuego que expendían – No sabes las ganas que tengo de amarrarte y follarte.

Edward no pudo decir nada, solo estiró su mano y tomó la de su novia que lo comenzó a arrastras por las calles. Estaban alojados en un hotel del centro por lo que diez minutos después se encontraban entrando a su habitación.

- Sácate la ropa y arrodíllate en medio de la habitación.

La mejor mezcla para los dos era decirse que se amaban al aire libre y entrar en sus roles de dominante y sumiso en cuanto cruzaban la puerta de su habitación.

Edward se sacó la ropa con el mayor cuidado que pudo, sabía perfectamente que a su ama no le gustaba verlo tan desesperado, así que una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, camino hasta el centro de la habitación, se agachó y cruzó sus brazos por su espalda. Agachó la cabeza al último, cuando escuchó los tacones de su novia acercársele.

- Bien… me gusta cuando aprender… creo que solo por eso está vez te dejaré usar tu lengua.

El típico fetichismo de los hombres dominantes era amarrar a sus sumisas con sus propias corbatas, por eso que La Cobra, en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba sin sus juguetes de siempre, decidió improvisar y darle una patada en las bolas a todos esos hombros. Tomó la corbata que tenía Edward el día que se escaparon y con ella misma le amarró las manos.

- ¿Duelo? – susurró en su oído.

- No, señora.

- Bien – un último tirón hizo que las muñecas le escocieran al cobrizo -, alza la cabeza.

En cuanto Edward la obedeció se encontró con el coño depilado de su ama, los jugos es escurrían por sus muslos rogando por ser lamidos pero él no lo hizo, sabía de sobra que no le convenía sacar la lengua si así no se lo ordenaban antes.

- ¿Me hueles?

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Quieres lamerme?

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Quieres beber de mis jugos?

- Sí, señora.

La Cobra se agachó su suficiente para alcanzar los cabellos de su sumiso y obligarlo a que la mirada a los ojos- Bien… entonces demuéstrame que tan caliente es tu lengua.

Cuando ella volvió a la posición de antes, Edward no dudó, sacó su lengua y lamió el coño de su novia de punta a punta, sus jugos espesos ya estaban por todos lados, por eso le fue imposible abarcarlos todos, así que en segundos volvió a repetir el movimiento. Estaba vez la dejó casi seca, bueno, si es que eso era posible, ya que el cuerpo de Isabella era capaz de volver a humedecerse con la sola idea de saber a su sumiso amarrado debajo de ella.

- Usa los dientes…

Edward quería gruñir, pero no podía, así que se mordió los labios antes de soltarlos y reemplazarlos por los íntimos de su ama. Su piel era tan suave y caliente ahí abajo, pero no le bastaba la boca para abrirlos, quería meter un par de dedos en su interior, sentirla temblar bajó su toque, explorar ese interior que tan loco lo ponía, pero eso era imposible, sus manos estaban amarradas y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Vamos Edward… usa tu lengua… mete tu lengua en mi coño… fóllame con ella.

El joven asintió y poniendo su lengua dura buscó el orificio íntimo de la chica, no le costó mucho encontrarlo, ella estaba dilatada y lista para recibirlo.

- OH, ¡Jodida mierda!

Como estaban en medio de la habitación, Isabella no tenía apoyó así que llevó sus manos a donde podía, y el cabello del cobrizo fue el lugar elegido.

- ¡Más adentro!... métela bien adentro… así.

Edward respiró hondo antes de atacar por completo el coño de la castaña, arremetió, lamió, penetró y chupo rápido y conciso, no le dio respiro y se sintió satisfecho solo cuando su ama comenzó a temblar y un montón extra de jugos íntimos bañaron sus labios.

Era imposible beber todo por lo que su barbilla quedó absolutamente manchada.

- Eso estuvo muy bien.

- Gracias – el joven quería sonreír pero no lo hizo. Ya conocía casia la perfección sus límites.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Isabella dejó su posición y se enderezó – Apoya las rodillas en el suelo y alza tu culo… creo que te mereces un premio.

Edward se estremeció, algo le decía lo que se venía, sí, le daba miedo, pero a la vez se sentía demasiado excitado como para usar su palabra de seguridad.

- ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad?

- Sí, señora.

Isabella recorrió la habitación con su vista y encontró las dos cosas que estaba buscando, una almohada de pluma y su cepillo de pelo.

No quería hacer un desastre, por eso solo rompió la punta de la almohada sacando un par de plumas, con dos en cada mano, volvió donde su sumiso, se paró detrás de él, se agachó y antes de todo, le dio una fuerte cachetada en medio del culo.

- Bien… así me gusta – sonrió satisfecha al escucharlo gemir -, pero creo que esta vez prefiero escucharte gozar.

Apoyó el primer par de plumas sobre las nalgas de Edward provocándole escalofríos, el joven se estremeció pero aún así se mantuvo en su lugar, gozando de las tímidas caricias que provocaban esas plumas en su piel.

- Cierra los ojos… solo piensa en lo que estas sintiendo.

A medida que La Cobra iba pasando las plumas por la piel del cobrizo, comenzó a ver como el ano del joven, poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse, disfrutó al verlo entregado y tan confiado, porque sabía que al final terminaría gozando como nunca.

Las plumas blancas ya estaban casi tiesas, por eso, la castaña se aprovechó del momento y las llevó hasta la apertura del chico.

El ano de Edward volvió a abrirse por una segunda vez, pero esta vez no se cerró sobre si mismo ya que La Cobra alcanzó a tomar su cepillo para el cabello y lo metió por el agujero.

_ ¡AGG! – el grito del joven fue de dolor pero Isabella no se dejó convencer, sabía cómo era eso así que sin sacar el aparato desde el culo del joven, se estiró por sobre la espalda de él, permitiendo así que sus erectos pezones chocaran contra su espalda, y llegó hasta su oído.

- No te cierres… siente lo que estoy dando… este es mi regalo para ti.

La sensación se saber a su ama desnuda sobre su cuerpo fue suficiente para que Edward se relajara y volviera a dilatarse un poco.

- Yo…

- Sabes que podemos parar cuando quieras.

- No… no quiero parar.

Isabella sonrió y volvió a su trabajo, no era mucho lo que iba a lograr en esta pasada pero se conformó con penetrarlo un par de veces y solo con la punta. No fue mucho, pero cuando se dio cuenta que ya era suficiente, retiró el cepillo y se agachó para así, con sus labios, alcanzar los testículos de su sumiso.

Ni bien los labios de La Cobra se posaron sobre sus bolas llenas de semen, el joven sintió los primeros temblores. La idea de ser follado por el culo no le agradaba mucho, pero saber que lo estaba haciendo su Isabella, bastó para relajarlo, además, ella había sido condenadamente cuidadosa, así el que ahora estuviera lamiendo era solo la culminación del acto.

Su orgasmo estaba en pleno apogeo cuando ella decidió darle su toque, mordió sus testículos pero no le provocó dolor.

Algo tan salvaje en el momento del orgasmo solo conseguía incrementar la satisfacción, y así lo sintió el tímido joven Cullen.

- Señora…

- Tranquilo Edward – ella volvió a tirarse sobre la espalda del joven, que ahora yacía en medio de la habitación, y llegó hasta su oído -, que para la próxima encontraré tu punto G… es una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicas, quizás acá no saben pero hace poquito me operaron, por eso mi retraso con mis historias, de a poco estoy volviendo al ruedo.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

El auto acababa de cruzar el límite de Manhattan, ya no había vuelta atrás, los días felices y los que no se preocupaban de nada ni de nadie habían quedado atrás. Quizás cuatro días podían ser relativamente poco, pero para ellos habían estado perfectos, pese a todo, ambos sabían que no podían escapar de la realidad y mucho menos ocultarla.

El auto de Tyler se estacionó afuera del edificio de Isabella, ambos ocupantes se mantuvieron adentro sin moverse.

- Si quieres bájate aquí, yo iré a dejar el auto al aparcadero.

- Bien – Isabella giró su cuerpo y tomó la pequeña maleta que contenía las cosas que había acumulado en esos cuatro días, no eran muchas pero las pensaba conservar -, puedes pasarle las llaves a Thomas, él te llevará a tu casa.

- No, gracias – Edward mantuvo su vista al frente, verla en esos momentos le dolería mucho -, prefiero irme solo.

- Como gustes – Isabella se mordió los labios para no decir nada más, pero por más que trató no pudo hacerlo -, recuerda que mañana tienes que estar temprano en la oficina.

- Por supuesto señorita, y créame – por fin Edward se volteó a verla –, si no fuera tan tarde ya, iria ahora mismo.

- Bueno, solo…

La castaña negó varias veces pero no encontró palabras para decir, así que aprovechando que tenía todas sus cosas en sus manos, se bajó del auto. No miró atrás mientras entraba a su edificio porque era inútil, tampoco miró a nadie mientras subía a su ascensor y sacaba su llave dorada, por suerte la única persona que iba con ella bajó en el piso quinto y sabia un poco sobre La Cobra como para no decirle nada.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su sala, lo primero que hizo Isabella fue sacarse las cómodas converse que había adquirido en su viaje y tomar su teléfono, así se dirigió hasta su cuarto en donde se dejó caer en la cama. Ya de frente en la cama sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo, solo puso hablar una vez con él en esos días y ahora lo necesitaba con premura.

- Me ignoras por días y ahora vienes y…

- Jazz – la castaña se sorbió la nariz rápidamente pero aún así su amigo notó su estado.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- Necesito que vengas… yo – cerró los ojos por un segundo para después volverlos a abrir con un poco más de valentía -, terminé con Edward.

.

.

.

Hace un tiempo ya que Edward no _disfrutaba_ del tren subterráneo y eso había sido malo porque por un momento se olvidó de donde venía y cuál era su verdadera posición en esa ciudad. La caída dolía, pero eso era porque había llegado bastante alto, hace un tiempo ya que había dejado sus miedos pero eso fue malo, porque ahora que la realidad le daba de lleno en el rostro se daba cuenta que siempre tuvo la razón, Isabella Swan era una mujer maravillosa y el que se haya fijado en él fue un verdadero regalo del cielo, pero solo eso, un regalo que ahora le fue arrebatado.

Para cuando llegó a su parada, ya estaba un poco más empapado de su realidad, por lo menos su pequeño departamento nuevo era solo fruto de su esfuerzo y de su padre, porque de otra forma, le hubiera costado mucho tener que entregarlo. Ahora solo eran pocas cosas las que tenía que empacar y devolverle a la que una vez fue su novia.

En cuanto giró la llave en la cerradura se arrepintió, los pasos de su padre acercándosele le dejaban en claro que no iba a poder escapar de él, se iba a dar cuenta que algo malo le pasaba en cuanto lo viera. Rápidamente Edward ordenó sus ideas y repasó una versión más acotada de los hechos, no tenía ganas ni ánimo para contar todo lo que había pasado con Isabella, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de recordarlo para él.

- Hijo… qué bueno que llegaste – Emmett se paró en medio del pasillo y bajó los brazos que llevaba listos para rodear a su hijo -. ¿Qué pasó?

- Papá… - intentó razonar Edward, pero la mirada de su padre no le permitió escapatoria alguna -, ¿nos sentamos? – el cobrizo fue el primero en tomar asiento, su padre lo hizo frente a él.

- Ya estamos sentados, ahora, dime qué te pasa, porque sé que esas ojeras no son por ningún buen motivo.

Emmett Cullen conocía demasiado bien a su hijo, y solo le bastó verlo entrar para saber que algo iba mal con él, su semblante últimamente tan distendido y jovial ahora se veía sombrío y devastado, suponía por quien estaba así pero no quería adelántese a los hechos sin antes preguntarle.

- Hijo, si no quieres hablar conmigo ahora, te entenderé – después de unos segundos de mutismo, el hombre decidió que era mejor no presionarlo.

- No, está bien – el joven miró a sus manos unidas que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas antes de mirar a su padre -, tampoco es que sea algo de lo que no pueda hablar. Yo, bueno –cuando sintió que el pecho le dolía y el aire se le acababa respiró hondo. Además se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos tratando de relajarse, no pudo -, terminé con Bella… ya no estamos juntos.

Emmett abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos y la boca, no podía coordinar sus movimientos. Le costó un poco pero al final soltó un par de palabras - ¿Estás bien? – era una pregunta estúpida en esos momentos pero era lo único que quería saber Emmett.

- Estoy…. Solo estoy, creo que aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que pensar.

- Bien, no te preguntaré detalles ni nada pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí por si quieres hablar con alguien.

- Muchas gracias papá… ahora no estoy precisamente en mi mejor momento pero sé que cuando ponga en orden mis ideas voy a querer hablar y creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Emmett se mordió la lengua pero le hubiera gustado que su hijo tuviera por lo menos un amigo, ya que sabía muy bien que había muchas cosas de las cuales no se puede hablar con los padres.

- Con Rosalie llevábamos dos meses de novios cuando ella quiso un tiempo – comenzó a contar Emmett -, recuerdo que ese día estaba imposible y tu abuelo – ambos sonrieron al recordar a Edward mayor, quien pese a ser bastante serio y chapado a la antigua, siempre supo ser un muy buen padre y un abuelo consentidor -, se dio cuenta… recuerdo que le grité que no se metiera y me encerré en mi habitación. Llevaba un tiempo ahí cuando él vino hacia mí con una bandeja con pizzas pequeñas, palitos de ajos, salsas para untar y no sé cuantas cosas más… ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

Edward negó – No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que te sacó una sonrisa.

- Sí, él dijo que si las mujeres ahogaban sus penas de amor en cosas dulces los hombres las ahogábamos en cosas saladas, así que – Emmett palmeó sus muslos y se puso de pie -, tú ve a bañarte que yo me encargaré de las cosas saldas.

Edward solo le sonrió a su padre e hizo lo que él le indicaba. Se dio una ducha rápida porque no quería pensar mucho, aún no era el momento para ello.

Para cuando estuvo listo su padre ya lo esperaba con algunos entremeses, durante el resto de la tarde noche comieron y charlaron de la vida, Emmett le contó un par de historias más sobre su madre y Edward hizo preguntas sobre todo, algunas anécdotas ya se las sabia pero no se hizo problema de escucharlas de nuevo. Cuando ya era cerca de la medianoche, Edward se excusó con su padre y se fue a acostar, mañana debía trabajar y quería llegar temprano para así evitar encuentros que quería evitar.

Cuando Edward ya estuvo en su cuarto, Emmett aprovechó el momento y tomó su teléfono, marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó porque contestaran.

- Emmett, justo estaba por llamarte.

- Sí, supongo que por el mismo motivo que te llamo yo.

Emmett tomó asiento en el sofá y se acomodó - ¿Qué crees que pasó con ellos?

- No lo sé – el hombre se tomó el cabello algo desesperado -, Edward es muy reservado y eso me exaspera, sobre todo porque sé que no está bien.

- Sí, Bella es igual, me llamó para decirme que había llegado y cuando le pregunté por Edward me dijo que ya no estaban juntos, no quiso decirme más pero sé que no está bien. Aunque por lo menos está con Jasper, eso me relaja un poco.

- Edward no tiene amigos – Emmett frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, aunque Charlie no lo podía ver notó la incomodidad de su amigo -, y eso me preocupa porque sé que hay cosas que nunca vas a charlar con tus padres.

- Ya verás como encuentra alguien con quien hablar.

- Eso espero – murmuró. Para despejarse un poco del tema decidió dar un giro a la conversación -. Ahora, mejor cuéntame cómo vas con el tema de Renée… y Zafrina – agregó lo último con algo de picardía.

- Será mejor que te sientes, porque creo que lo peor que pude hacer fue juntarlas.

.

.

.

Edward despertó más temprano de lo habitual, bueno, tampoco es que hubiera despertado, solo se levantó, ya que la noche había sido un verdadero infierno para él, acostumbrarse al cuerpo cálido de su ex novia fue la peor idea, porque dudaba mucho poder volver a conciliar el sueño en su vida.

Como aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante, se lo tomó con calma, no quiso despertar a su padre tampoco, así que aprovechando el día, salió de casa y camino hacía el tren subterráneo, al ser temprano no tuvo problemas para tomarlo. Para cuando llegó a Swan S.A. aún no había nadie, por lo que se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y comenzó inmediatamente a ponerse al día, había faltado casi una semana y ahora no tenía excusa, tampoco es que se pudiera colgar de ella antes, pero quería dejar en claro que aunque no había ido los últimos días, si podía sacar adelante todo su trabajo.

Un par de compañeros de trabajo de Edward lo vieron en su lugar pero ya todos estaban advertidos de que no debían hacer ningún comentario, no por miedo a La Cobra, sino por respeto, el joven había demostrado ser un buen empleado y era mejor quedarse solo con esa idea.

- Ya veo que te estás poniendo al día.

- Señor Roth – Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le puso atención a su jefe -, lamento haber desaparecido así de repente pero…

- Tranquilo chico… ya sé que fue una emergencia y creo que los dos coincidimos con que esos días serán descontados de tus vacaciones.

Edward asintió enseguida – Por supuesto – ahora estaba incluso feliz, no podía ser mejor –, me parece muy justo.

- Bien, entonces ahora que ya estamos en sintonía creo que será mejor que pongamos manos a las obras con el proyecto de Las Vegas… oh, y ya tenemos nombre – Vladimir Roth irradiaba felicidad, le encantaba el proyecto y amaba ser parte de él.

- ¡Genial! – esforzándose por no rodar los ojos, trató de verse lo más interesado en el tema que pudo – ¿Y cuál es?

- _El Niágara_.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo por un segundo, se había imaginado cualquier nombre menos ese, sabía que Isabella estaba buscando uno nuevo porque el que tenía que ver con Tyler ya no iba pero no esperaba ese nombre que ambos habían acordado, significaba mucho para ellos.

- Oh...

- Sí – el señor Roth subió y bajó las cejas varias veces -, ayer el departamento de Marketing envió un memo con la información, están muy emocionados porque sus cerebros creativos ya están ideando muchas cosas nuevas… de hecho, creo que habrá una reunión con todos los departamentos involucrados para poder coordinarnos.

- Entonces supongo que debemos poner manos a la obra.

- ¡Exacto!

- Yo – Edward rebuscó en todas las carpetas que tenía en su escritorio hasta encontrar la que quería -, ya estuve investigando y… acá hay información sobre algunos hoteles lujosos de la zona.

Vladimir tomó la carpeta y la ojeó por encima, pero solo eso le bastó para darse cuenta de lo bien construidos que estaban los documentos.

- Creo que esto es un buen punto de partida – alzó la carpeta y le sonrió al chico -, creo que lo mejor será que nos reunamos todo el equipo mañana, ahora mismo mandaré un memo, así todos tenemos la oportunidad de estructurar nuestras propuestas.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Bien, entonces como ya tienes avanzado esto – señaló la carpeta y se la devolvió -, creo que lo único que te queda es revisarlo y ver si quieres incluir algo, aunque no creo que sea mucho.

El señor Roth le sonrió al joven y a él le subió un poco más el ánimo, inmediatamente asintió y se puso a trabajar en cuanto quedó solo.

A la hora del almuerzo no quiso bajar, esta vez tomó la precaución de llevar algo para comer por lo que no tuvo que moverse de su escritorio hasta que dio la hora de salida. Aunque nadie le dijo nada por sus días ausentes, él aún así no quería toparse con alguien que tuviera algún comentario guardado y quisiera compartir.

Cuando ya todos estaban guardando sus cosas para irse él se dio cuenta que sobre su escritorio había algo que no quería conservar, su celular. Sí, se había acostumbrado a tener uno y no demoraría en comprarse otro, porque de esa forma podía mantenerse en contacto con su padre, después de todo el aparatito resultó ser bastante útil. Bueno, ahora, aunque haya descubierto los beneficios de la telefonía móvil, debía devolver ese celular, mientras menos cosas tuviera que le recordaran la relación que tuvo con Bella, mejor para él.

Ese día había estado en una especie de burbuja y aunque se había repetido una y otra vez que no quería encontrarse con ella, ahora mismo buscaba una excusa para bajar al segundo piso. Ya casi no quedaba gente cerca de él, por lo que apagó todo lo que su conciencia le gritaba y se metió al ascensor presionando en número dos. Esperó pacientemente los segundos que se demoró en bajar y salió de el antes de arrepentirse.

Jane fue la primera en verlo y se puso de pie con una rapidez casi sobrehumana, la chica le tenía demasiada estima a Edward como para dejarlo sufrir sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¡Edward! – llegó a su lado e interrumpió su avance -, ¿sabes? estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a tomar algo hoy, como amigos.

De todas las cosas que pudo decir esa fue la peor, porque ahora Edward sospecha que la rubia estaba al tanto de su reciente rompimiento.

- Veo que tu jefa ya te puso al corriente… ¿ella misma te dio permiso para que saliéramos?

- ¿QUÉ? – Jane retrocedió un paso, Isabella había estado de un humor extraño todo el día pero por su cabeza no había pasado la idea de que ellos hayan terminado, de hecho, a esas alturas estaba bastante segura de ellos no terminarían nunca -, no… yo solo…

¿Ahora como le decía que no quería que entrara porque su jefa llevaba un tiempo encerrada con su tío político y que incluso escuchó gemidos extraños salir de la oficina?

- Vamos Jane, solo quiero dejarle algo… prometo que esta es la última vez que me veras por acá.

El tímido Edward ya no estaba, en esos momentos, con una energía recién adquirida, lo único que tenía en mente era ver una vez más a su hermosa Bella, por eso pasó por el lado de la chica y se apresuró a las puertas dobles.

- ¡Edward! – el grito no lo detuvo, sobre todo porque ya se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la oficina.

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Jane, ahora no estaría viendo como su ex novia estaba siendo besada y manoseada por el esposo de su tía, conocía a Carlisle solo le de vista y siempre sintió empatía por el tipo, por lo que Isabella pudo contarle, él había sufrió bastante por su esposa e hija, pero ahora, ahora solo quería ahorcar al tipo.

- Yo… solo vine a devolverle esto – se agachó y en el piso dejó el celular -, siento haber interrumpido.

Isabella no alcanzó a reaccionar ni a decir nada, solo se aferró con más fuerza al pecho de Carlisle y dejó que Edward se fuera, después de todo estaba consciente que era mejor que fuera así.

Edward salió disparado al ascensor, Jane, solo porque estaba con sus cosas en sus manos fue lo suficientemente rápida como para seguirlo. Adentro nadie dijo nada hasta que bajaron al primer piso, la chica rubia no estaba segura de lo que pasaba pero su instinto le decía que no debía dejar solo al cobrizo, ya mucho dolor había en sus ojos como para agregarle soledad a ellos.

- Bien… ¿Dónde dijiste que podemos ir por ese trago?

- Yo… - la chica trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo -, a tres cuadras hay un buen bar… creo que te gustará.

- Vamos.

Edward ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de dejarla pasar primero, su mente gritaba tantas cosas juntas que a penas y podía coordinar bien como para acordarse de sus buenos modales. A Jane no le molestó, en esos momentos no era la chica enamorada de un imposible, era solo una amiga tratando de no dejar caer a su amigo en un abismo demasiado profundo como para salir sin ayuda.

El camino no fue muy lento, sobre todo por las zancadas del joven que la chica se vio obligada a seguir casi en un trote. Por eso, cuando llegaron se fueron hacia una mesa del fondo y esperaron porque les tomaran la orden. Jane fue la encargada de pedir y se decidió por dos cervezas, algo simple para comenzar y que no aturdiría mucho al joven. Edward aun estaba en silencio y lo estuvo hasta que vacio el primer vaso de cerveza.

- Veo que tenias sed – Jane quiso hacer una broma peor solo se ganó una mirada acusadora de parte de su acompañante -, perdón… pero no sé qué decir.

- Supongo que eso pasa cuando tienes que presenciar lo de hoy, lamento si hice un escándalo o algo – ahora, más calmado, Edward volvía a ser un poco más como él.

- ¿Escándalo?, ¡Por Dios, Edward!, creo que reaccionaste bastante bien dada la situación.

- Sí, supongo que sí – la camarera le dejo un nuevo shop de cerveza que estaba vez se tomó con mayor calma.

- Quise advertirte, no estaba segura pero… algo me decía que era mejor que no entrar – Jane podría haber aprovechado la situación de otra manera, pero en esos momentos solo le interesaba saber que el joven Cullen se encontraba bien.

- Gracias, pero no hay mucho que hacer… las cosas son como son.

La rubia frunció el ceño, se iba a meter más de la cuenta pero ya estaba en eso – No… no creo que las cosas sean como son y punto… tú no te mereces algo como lo de hoy.

La chica tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, quería hacerlo entrar en razón, no le gustaba que él se conformara con tan poco.

- Jane, no entiendes como son las cosas – el cobrizo quiso soltarse pero ella estaba usando bastante fuerza producto de la rabia.

- No, Edward, eres tú el que no entiende… todo esto, este mundo… no es para ti.

- Tú no sabes nada – una vez más el chico quiso soltarse pero ella no lo dejó.

- Sí que sé… sé que eres de los que disfruta de comer tranquilo un hot dog en Central Park, de los que goza tomando el metro, porque pese a que vas apretado te sientes bien. Tú no eres de restaurantes lujosos ni limusinas… no eres así.

Ahora sí, usando un poco más de fuerza, el joven consiguió soltarse - ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES?

- Sé que odias estar en este asqueroso bar bebiendo como loco mientras tu novia se revuelca con ese tipo en su oficina… sé mucho más de que piensas Edward, y sé que…

Las palabras de la chica se trabaron cuando la lengua de Edward así lo quiso, no había besado a una mujer antes de Isabella y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo después de probar sus labios, pero ahora, los labios de Jane parecían darle lo que necesitaba para borrar esa imagen que no quería irse de su memoria.

- Isabella ya no es mi novia.

Lo dijo solo para aclarar, porque enseguida volvió a arremeter contra su boca.

Jane tuvo un momento de cordura mientras esos labios por lo que tantas noches de desvelo había tenido se movían sobre los suyos, eso no estaba bien por mas que se sintiera bien. Apoyando las manos en los hombros de Edward buscó el apoyo perfecto para despegarse de su cuerpo.

- Edward, esto no está bien, estás haciendo esto por…

- ¿Qué? – la cerveza aunque no era una bebida fuerte si se le podía subir a alguien con poca costumbre alcohólica y que tenía el estomago vacio a la hora de beberse el liquido -, solo la estamos pasando bien.

- Mañana vas a arrepentirte, estas siendo impulsivo.

- ¿Y no me merezco ser impulsivo por una vez?, vamos Jane, sabes que esto es algo que siempre quisiste – tratando de ser seductor, Edward pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica.

- Edward, estoy tratando de ser racional.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que seas racional!... yo solo…

Edward dejó caer su mano y se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Jane era una chica dulce que no se merecía nada de lo que su cambiante humor estaba haciendo con él.

Sí, ver a Isabella en los brazos de otro hombre había sido devastador, pero en cierta medida le había servido para darse cuenta que ellos ya no estaban juntos, que sus mundos eran totalmente opuestos y que era mejor para ambos continuar adelante, bueno, quizás no tan rápido pero, él no la iba a juzgar, ahora tenía rabia y quería decir cosas horrible sobre ella, pero se estaba conteniendo porque sabía que cuando la calma retornara a su mente, se iba a arrepentir.

Miró el poco de cerveza que le quedaba a su segundo vaso y lo vacio con un solo sorbo, su poca costumbre a la bebida alcohólica lo había hecho llegar a su límite.

Jane estaba sentada en calma, había presenciado el reciente ataque de Edward y no podía juzgarlo, él era un hombre apacible que había llegado a un punto en el cual nadie quisiera estar, cuando se siente que se ha perdido a alguien importante. Sí, ella rezó por ese beso más de una vez pero le hubiera gustado que fuera en otra situación, aunque, en esos momentos no es que se quejara de la decisión del joven.

- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

- Sí – Jane se puso de pie junto a él -, lamento si esto fue una mala idea pero…

- No, tranquila – ahora más sereno, Edward le sonrió -, en el fondo creo que fue una buena terapia, aunque te debo una disculpa por…

La apuntó a ella, más bien a sus labios, ambos sabían de lo que estaban hablando pero no se atrevían a decirlo con palabras.

- Entiendo, Edward, de verdad… solo fue un momento.

- Sí, un momento.

Como el caballero que era, Edward pagó la cuenta pese a las quejas de la chica, por primera vez se sentía bien con ello, antes se había acostumbrado a que siempre fuera la mujer la que pagara pero en el fondo, lo hacía sentir a gusto ser él quien se encargara de la cuenta.

- Gracias por la cerveza.

- De nada y… disculpa una vez más por lo…

- Ya dijimos que solo fue un momento, ahora ve a casa.

- Eso haré.

Jane le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven Cullen antes de voltearse, era mejor que no volviera a hacer contacto visual o si no las probabilidades de que quisiera repetir el beso eran muy altas.

Edward en cambio, volvió a sumirse en su reciente miseria, y así, con la imagen de su Bella y ese hombre, se encaminó hasta su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**No me maten ¿sí?**

**Besos, Joha!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

- Vamos cariño, deberías levantarte… comer algo.

El chico la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta pero solo obtuvo silencio, después de media hora se rindió y se recostó junto a ella lo más cerca que pudo. La rodeó con sus brazos y procuró que se sintiera acompañada.

- No me gusta verte así… me da miedo.

El rubio no esperaba una respuesta pero la obtuvo – Estoy bien, pero necesito pensar.

Isabella se reacomodó en su cama y se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amigo, él inmediatamente le dio espacio y elevó su mano libre para despejarle el rostro de los cabellos que se habían caído sobre él.

- Cariño… no estás bien, estas deprimida y no me gusta verte así. Deberías llamar…

- ¡NO! – ella inmediatamente endureció sus gestos -, no quiero hablar con él…

Jasper hizo una mueca comiéndose la mitad de sus palabras – Pero deberías hacerlo – insistió -, Edward es una buena persona, se merece una explicación sobre lo que vio.

- Lo que vio – los dientes de la chica resonaron mientras sus ojos se empañaban -, es lo que es… ahora él estará mejor.

La imagen de Edward viéndola desde la puerta mientras Carlisle estaba sobre ella, la hizo dudar por un segundo. Pero, pese a que su amigo podía tener razón, ella tenía un plan y pensaba seguirlo hasta el final… aunque su corazón se volviera a romper en el camino.

- Eso es lo que tu crees cariño – el rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos de cuajo -, pero te puedo apostar que su cabeza no lo deja en paz… está pensando una y mil cosas y que ninguna es verdad.

- Él está pensando lo que le conviene…

- Lo que a Edward le conviene es que tu le digas la verdad… que sepa que Carlisle… - se calló porque ni siquiera él entendía bien lo que había pasado -. Bella, cariño – Jasper la obligó a que lo mirara -, no le hagas esto… no te hagas esto.

Isabella no contestó, volteó su vista hacía un lado – Hay algo que no sabes.

El rubio rodó los ojos, a estas alturas eran muchas cosas las que no sabía – Cariño… son muchas cosas las que no sé, así que me haría muy bien que comenzaras a contarme un poco de lo que está pasando.

- No – ella negó con gran rapidez –, sobre lo que pasó con Edward aún no quiero hablar, es mejor así.

- Bien, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

- Yo… Jazz, cariño, si te digo esto es porque eres mi amigo y necesito hablarlo contigo, pero…

- Isabella – casi nunca él la llamaba así, por lo que ella entendió que era mejor darse prisa -, me estas poniendo nervioso.

- Tengo un retraso – soltó de golpe.

Recostada en su cama, esperó a que su amiga pudiera unir sus ideas y crear un pensamiento coherente.

- ¿Y eso significa…?

- No sé lo que significa, pero creo que es porque he estado muy nerviosa.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Si tu retraso fuera solo porque estás nerviosa no me lo hubieras contado.

Jasper conocía demasiado bien a su amiga, sabía que ella no era descuidada, y que si tenía un retraso era porque de verdad algo le había salido. Desde que la conocía sabía que ella no era muy dada a los niños, suficiente había sufrido con su madre como para arriesgarse a repetir la historia, sí, quizás era algo ridículo, pero la forma en la que funcionaba la mente de Isabella Swan no tenía mucho de común.

- ¿Hay posibilidades de que estés embarazada?

- Es una posibilidad – murmuró.

El joven asintió y esperó cinco segundos antes de ponerse de pie. Isabella inmediatamente se acomodó mejor para verlo y descubrir lo que le pasaba, pero se sorprendió mucho al verlo exaltado y hasta enojado.

Jasper era la persona que mejor conocía sus secretos, su padre, a quien adoraba era ignorante de tantos aspectos de su vida que eso lo mantenía a salvo, pero Jasper era un reflejo claro de ella. Así que verlo, mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la hizo sentirse aún peor.

- Jazz…

- ¡NO!, ya me cansé de esto – gesticuló con los brazos antes de dejarlos caer a sus costados -, esta Bella – la apuntó -, no es mi amiga… hay tantas cosas que te pasan y que no me cuentas que no puedo ayudarte, sabes que siempre estaré para sostener tu mano cuando me necesites pero no pienses nunca que me sentaré a tu lado a ver cómo hacer mierda tu vida – negó repetidas veces con la cabeza -. Algo pasó con Edward, con Carlisle y puedo apostar que con tu madre, eso lo soporto, pero saber que hay posibilidades de que estés embarazada es algo que se me escapa – volvió a alzar los hombros y las manos, buscaba la mejor forma de explicarse -… yo… ya no sé cómo ayudarte, debes darme aunque sea una pista para que pueda aconsejarte.

- Necesito tiempo.

Ella lo había escuchado con mucha atención, y en cierto punto, comprendía lo que quería hacerle ver así que solo le restó aceptarlo.

- Pero cariño… soy tu mejor amigo – la tomó de las manos y les dio una ligera presión -, deberías confiar un poco más en mí, yo sé que estas complicada pero…

- Ahora no tengo claro nada – lo cortó -, ni siquiera estoy segura de porque he hecho algunas cosas, pero tus palabras – le sonrió a su amigo -, me han ayudado mucho… porque eso es exactamente lo que necesito hacer, entenderme yo primero.

El rubio asintió, conocía a su amiga y sabía que lo mejor era darle su espacio – Entonces quiero que me llames a penas te sientas lista.

- Lo haré.

- Ey – antes de irse, Jasper tomó el rostro de su amiga -, todo estará bien, solo necesitas poner en orden tus ideas.

Ella asintió pero ninguno se movió. El rubio pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y no le tomó mucho tiempo arrepentirse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que no me siento cómodo dejándote sola.

- Pero yo quiero estar sola, y sabes que a mí me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera – aunque su sonrisa era enorme, sus ojos no reflejaban a La Cobra.

Jasper solo sonrió, él sabía que esa mujer dominante había encontrado la horma de su zapato, pero quizás ella aún no estaba preparada para reconocerlo.

Luego de darle un beso en la frente, el rubio tomó su auto y se apresuró hacía el bar en donde había quedado con su novia, sabía que iba tarde pero su amiga lo necesitaba y en esos momentos no podía dejarla sola por más que haya quedado con María. Sí, adoraba a la morena, pero Isabella era como su hermana, casi una parte de él y la familia estaba siempre primero, porque de lo único que estaba seguro Jasper, es que la Bella iba a estar siempre con él.

Para cuando llegó al bar, se apresuró a bajar y correr a la barra en donde vio a su chica sentada, cada vez que la veía su corazón palpitaba más fuerte. Quizás algún día María podía ser parte de esa familia que tan celosamente protegía.

Ahora, un poco menos abatido por la charla con Bella, se acercó a la morena y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros consiguiendo atraer su atención.

- Lo siento mi amor – el joven besó la frente de su novia y se sentó a su lado -, no pensé que iba a demorarme tanto.

- Tranquilo – María alzó su vista para ver mejor a su chico pero no le gustó para nada el semblante que llevaba -, ¿Qué pasó?, te ves mal.

- Nada, es solo que… - aprovechando que se acercaba un camarero, Jasper pidió un trago. Lo necesitaba -, Bella no está bien y me tiene preocupado.

María ya había aprendido que la relación de su novio con Isabella era completamente platónica y que lo único que había entre ellos era un profundo amor fraternal, lo que tenía que pasar ya pasó y no resultó, así que tampoco estaba abierta la posibilidad del deseo contenido.

Al ver que su chico seguía cabizbajo, puso una mano sobre la suya y le dio un ligero apretón - ¿Me quieres contar?

- Es un secreto de ella pero… - Jasper estaba ahogado y necesitaba hablar con alguien, por un momento sintió haber consumido toda la pena de su amiga y para él la única persona capaz de consolarlo era su novia -. Me tiene demasiado preocupado y creo que la visión de una mujer ayudaría mucho en estos momentos – María asintió, había aprendido a tenerle cariño a Isabella y las palabras de su novio bastaron para preocuparla también.

- ¿Tan malo es?

El rubio suspiró y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo – Bella tiene un retraso… parece que está embarazada.

María tomó aire y trató de ordenar sus ideas primero, no podía llegar y decir cualquier cosa porque si su novio le estaba confesando un secreto tan importante de su mejor amiga, era porque de verdad necesita algunas palabras de aliento.

- ¿Se hizo un test?

- No lo sé – murmuró el joven -, la verdad es que pudimos hablar mucho… ella está confundida y no me quiere decir mucho y yo así no la puedo ayudarla… necesito que confié en mi… ¿Cómo la ayudo si ni siquiera sé lo que le pasa?

- Bueno, ahora solo te queda estar con ella y aceptar lo que te pueda dar, no debe estar pasando por buenos momentos y tú deberías estar a su lado aunque no quiera.

Jasper sonrió mientras miraba completamente embobado a su chica - ¿Y a ti no te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Bella?

- No – María rodó los ojos -, creo que este tema ya lo hablamos y quedó claro que entiendo muy bien la relación que tienes con ella, no necesito que me lo estés aclarando siempre… además – sonrió -, se nota a kilómetros lo enamorada que está Isabella de Edward.

- Sí… lamentablemente ella es la única que no lo quiere reconocer… pero – Jasper sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que reordenó sus ideas -, ahora me gustaría que nos concentráramos un poco más en nosotros.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron ante sus palabras - ¿Y cómo quieres que nos concentremos?

- Primero, bebiendo una copa.

Ambos, terminaron sus vasos en un tiempo record. Cuando ya tuvieron el suficiente alcohol en la sangre, decidieron que era mejor cambiar de escenario, por eso, el rubio tomó la mano de su novia y la arrastro hasta su auto, no demoró nada en sortear los obstáculos que le ponía la ciudad de Nueva York, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban entrando en su departamento.

Sí, Jasper había probado casi todo lo que se puede probar en este mundo en el ámbito sexual, y eso era lo que lo hacía que su relación con María fuera distinta, porque después de haberse acostado con tantos hombres y mujeres, podía, por fin, decir que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

La forma en la que desvistió, besó y adoró el cuerpo de su chica era su forma de demostrarle que estaba listo para comprometerse con ella, no aún con un anillo en su dedo, pero si con el corazón. Esta vez se tomó el tiempo de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su cama, la puso en el centro de ella y la terminó de desvestir, María cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento, porque en la vida hay pocas veces en las que se puede decir que se está tocando el cielo, y ella estaba en uno de esos momentos.

- María – ya ambos estaban desnudos, el cuerpo de ella besado en pleno por su chico y esperando por el último paso -, necesito que me mires.

Con esfuerzo, ella consiguió abrir los ojos - ¿Qué? – hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerlos así, porque las caricias de Jasper no le dejaban mucho espacio para mantenerse cuerda.

- Yo… - sin que ella lo viera venir, la penetró sacándole un sonoro gemido cargado de ese placer contenido -, te amo – murmuró ni bien sus ojos hicieron contacto.

- Yo también.

Hace mucho que los sentimientos de la morena eran igual de grandes, así que no le costó nada decir un "yo también", al contrario, por unos momentos pensó que la personalidad de Jasper los iba a dejar un buen tiempo sin una expresión verdadera de sus sentimientos.

Ahora nada importaba. El rubio aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras besaba los labios y el cuello de su novia, no podía quedarse tranquilo, todo su cuerpo se fundía con el de ella. Ambos, completamente compenetrados hicieron el amor diciéndose esas maravillosas dos palabras una y otra vez hasta que cayeron rendidos, satisfechos y con sus corazones felices.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su separación con Edward pero eso no quería decir, ni de cerca, que lo haya superado, al contrario, su estado anímico cada vez estaba peor, aunque era muy probable que eso se debería al malestar que estaba sintiendo.

- Bella, pareces perdida.

Luego de pestañear un par de veces pudo volver a poner atención en el hombre frente a ella, le dio una especie de sonrisa y procuró eliminar los pensamientos que la desconectaban.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – se tocó la frente y comprobó que estaba un poco sudada -, es solo cansancio, no he dormido muy bien últimamente.

Carlisle sonrió - ¿Tengo yo algo que ver en tu falta de sueño?

- Sabes que si – Isabella negó con la cabeza antes de darle una mirada de advertencia -, si no me hubieras buscado creo que mi vida en estos momentos sería mucho más sencilla.

- Pero seguirías viviendo engañada y eso no es bueno de ninguna forma.

Los rasgos de Isabella se endurecieron. La Cobra andaba en un ir y venir desde hace un tiempo y parecía ser que hoy le tocaba hacer acto de presencia.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora mi vida está como debería ser ¿o no?

- Cariño – Carlisle la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no le convenía acercarse pero lo hizo de todas formas. Se puso detrás de ella y se apoyó en sus hombros -, ahora ya tienes claras las cosas, puedes dar un paso adelante…

La Cobra tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para no golpearlo – Los pasos que dé desde ahora en adelante son problema mío - Con gran agilidad se separó de él y se puso de pie -, así que te agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen.

- Pues te recuerdo que no te molestó que sobrepasara mi línea hace un par de semanas – ella apretó los dientes y estuvo casi lista para golpearlo -, así que soy materia dispuesta si quieres volver a dejarle las cosas en claras a ese niñito…

- Mis problemas con Edward son mío – gruñó.

- Cariño – él sabía que no le servía mucho ese papel con ella, pero se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba volver a sentirla debajo de su cuerpo -, con él ya no hay nada… tienes que olvidarlo.

- Lo sé.

Aunque Isabella odiara admitirlo, las palabras de su tio político eran muy ciertas.

- ¿Qué dices de que hoy vayamos por una copa?, los dos hemos estado muy estrados y nos serviría mucho un momento de relajo.

- ¿Tú no tienes una reunión con Victoria? – esa reunión era lo único que había conseguido que ella le volviera a abrir las puertas de su oficina.

- Sí, pero la podemos dejar para otro día.

- ¡NO! – rugió -, de esa reunión dependen muchas cosas.

Carlisle rodó los ojos, odiaba la sola idea de tener que volver a toparse con su ex mujer – No me gusta la idea de verla… esa mujer está loca, me ha buscado como si me amara, pareciera que por fin perdió el último de sus tornillos.

- No tiene dinero – informó Isabella -, lo que necesita es que alguien la mantenga, parece que el resto de sus amantes se aburrieron de ella y de sus excesos.

Los ojos del hombre se ensombrecieron, su ex mujer ya ni siquiera le importaba, pero quien si ocupaba sus pensamientos era su hija. Hace semanas que no sabía de Alice, pero solo necesitaba saber que estaba con Victoria para darse cuenta de que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

No podía negar que lo que estaba haciendo era porque la sola posibilidad de volver a tener a Isabella lo alentaba a hacer cualquier cosa, pero había otro punto que le daba ánimos y ese era volver a recuperar a su hija, se había portado como el peor de los padres cuando la dejo ir con su madre, sí, en esos momentos se sentía profundamente decepcionado por la gran barbaridad de cosas que se enteró pero ahora, con la cabeza fría, es que abría los ojos y veía la realidad.

Fue su culpa, él como padre debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hija y con su mujer, pero estaba tan ciego, obsesionado con Isabella que solo vio lo que ellas quisieron que viera. Ahora era diferente, Carlisle aceptaba sus culpas y aunque tener a Isabella seguía siendo uno de sus mayores objetivos, no era el más importante, en estos momentos lo que lo motivaba para vivir era rescatar a su hija.

- Tienes razón, necesito terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor, se apresuró y lo tomó del brazo. Carlisle, pese a su insistencia, se había comportado demasiado bien con ella, así que lo que menos podía hacer era tratar de reconfortarlo.

- La vas a salvar – ella odiaba a Alice pero quería ver a Carlisle feliz, se lo merecía, y esto es lo que más anhelaba en el mundo -, te lo prometo.

- Lo sé y… - sus mejillas se colorearon un poco -, perdona mi insistencia, pero es que…

- Entiendo – ella lo cortó antes de que continuara -, así que tranquilo, pero ahora será mejor que te vayas… ya es tarde.

- Te llamaré en cuanto termine.

El hombre se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla derecha a la castaña antes de salir de esa oficina. Pese al tiempo que había pasado, Jane no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, su juvenil cabeza solo se pasaba mil y una posibilidades de lo que ocurría cuando cerraban esas puertas dobles pero el no saber nada con exactitud la ponía algo ansiosa.

Su jornada laboral ya había concluido, así que recogió sus cosas con rapidez, le dio una pequeña llamada a su jefa para avisarle que se iba y luego de la respuesta positiva de ella, corrió hacia el ascensor. Ese era el tercer día que quedaba para irse con Edward, quizás aun ni siquiera eran amigos, pero le agradaba de sobremanera irse con él, vivían solo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia por lo que desde que lo descubrieron, sus viajes se habían vuelto mucho mas amenos.

Para cuando Jane llegó al lobby se dio cuenta que él aun no estaba así que se arrinconó cerca del ascensor para que cuando saliera la viera y no pensara que ya se había ido… como si quisiera perderse la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que las puertas se abrieran y saliera el joven. Edward estaba con tanto trabajo que una vez más se le había pasado la hora, solo quería llegar a su casa y olvidar el día, aunque por lo menos debía estar agradecido, los comentarios sobre su separación de Bella había sido casi inexistentes y dudaba mucho que fuera así porque la gente no quería hablar al respecto.

Jane estaba de pie esperando por él, ella era una buena chica pero no se sentía cien por ciento pleno con ella y le preocupaba hacerla sentir mal, aunque sí que debía reconocer que disfrutaba con creces su compañía, eran tan parecidos en ciertos aspectos que estar con ella era algo natural.

- Perdón por la tardanza.

- Tranquilo, acabo de llegar – era mentira pero la rubia no quería parecer tan desesperada -, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, le prometí a mi padre que pasaría por el supermercado de camino a casa así que me bajaré una estación antes.

- Oh, puedo ir contigo – se apresuró Jane -, también me hacen falta unas cuantas cosas y sigo postergándolo.

- Bien.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para salir de Swan S.A. pero no alcanzaron a avanzar más de unos pasos cuando un fuerte grito los alertó.

Edward fue el primero en darse cuenta y correr cuando vio que había alguien tendido en el suelo. Un par de personas estaban alrededor, por eso el joven no pudo reconocer el cuerpo hasta que la vio por completo, su Isabella estaba tendida en el piso con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan frágil que no dudó un solo segundo en tirarse sobre ella, tomarla en sus brazos y zamarrearla para tratar de hacerla reaccionar… lamentablemente nada de eso sirvió, ella no abrió los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero sus opiniones ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

- ¡Yo voy con ella! – Edward ya estaba apoyado en el marco de la ambulancia cuando el paramédico lo detuvo.

- Lo siento señor pero…

- No pienso dejarla sola – solo bastó una mirada de Edward para que el joven retrocediera.

En la mente del cobrizo no está ser tan frio y maleducado con alguien pero en esos momentos no tenía ánimos para ser amable con nadie, menos con alguien que trataba de alejarlo de Bella.

Bella… su Bella… aunque no podía tocarla, se conformaba con mirarla, mientras los paramédicos trabajaban en ella. Con gran esfuerzo se apostó en una esquina y espero hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica estaba mucho mejor, solo unos segundos después la ambulancia se detuvo y los paramédicos bajaron a Bella, él se movió solo por instinto.

- La llevaremos a Cuidados Intensivos, ahí no puede entrar – el conductor de la ambulancia se había acercado a él mientras el resto seguía preocupado de ella.

- Bien.

Edward trató de ser amable pero dudaba que lo haya conseguido. Cuando ya no puedo seguir avanzado al lado de la camilla de Bella, retrocedió lo suficiente para que su espalda chocara con la pared, cuando se sintió medianamente firme, se resbaló por ella hasta que llegó al suelo, ahí se aferró a sus piernas y apretó los labios lo mas fuerte que pudo, estaba a punto de dejar que todas sus lagrimas contenidas salieran pero una mano sobre su hombro no lo dejó.

- Ella va a estar bien.

Negó con la cabeza, no porque no creyera que fue así sino porque no podía hacer nada – Nunca pensé verla así…

- Tranquilo – se dejó abrazar por Jane porque de verdad necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba con él -, ella es fuerte, la conoces, sabes que no se dejará vencer por una pequeñez como esta.

El joven no dijo nada porque no tenía nada que decir.

Siguió en la misma posición con Jane a su lado hasta que ella decidió levantarse para ir por unos café, él aprovechó el momento y fue a recepción a preguntar, lamentablemente los doctores aún estaban con ella y de todas formas, no querían darle mayores informaciones ya que esa era un privilegio de los familiares más cercanos.

¡Charlie!

Edward quiso golpearse por no pensar antes en él, suponía que alguien ya lo había llamado pero no quería confiarse, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a buscar un teléfono público, solo alcanzó a levantarlo cuando un cegado Charlie Swan entraba a la clínica, sus expresiones eran duras y sus ojos prácticamente vacios.

- ¿Qué pasó? – el hombre entró sin mirar a nadie más que a Edward.

- No lo sé… el medico aún no sale – el joven apuntó hacía la puerta de emergencia, donde le habían prohibido la entrada.

- Pero tú la viste – Charlie se acercó lo suficiente hasta el cobrizo como para poner una mano en sus hombros -, ¿estaba muy mal?

Edward se encogió al recordar esos momentos. El frio que pasó por su columna lo hizo temblar, gesto suficiente para que el señor Swan entendiera que lo que le había pasado a su bebé era mucho más que un simple desmayo.

- Charlie…

Pese a todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, Edward Cullen siempre fue un chico fuerte, tuvo que serlo, por su padre y por él, así que aunque muchas veces lo quiso, nunca se dio el lujo de llorar. En cambio ahora era diferente, no le importaba que la gente lo mirara o incluso, que Bella no lo amara más, a Edward lo único que le importaba en esos momento era soltar el enorme nudo que tenía en su garganta, y para eso se aferro a la chaqueta del que alguna vez fue su novio y dejó que sus lagrimas salieran en búsqueda de ese niño que alguna vez se perdió.

- Charlie…

-Tranquilo hijo… - Charlie lo abrazó con fuerzas, él también quería llorar pero sabía que en esos momentos debía contener al chico, era lo mínimo que podía hacer -, ella va a salir… ¿o acaso crees que un simple desmayo podrá con ella?... no le dicen La Cobra por nada.

Las últimas palabras de Charlie hicieron que Edward sonriera, de mejor ánimo se separó de él, no sentía vergüenza, sino alivio. Justo en el momento en que los dos hombres más importantes en la vida de Isabella Swan se daban una palmadita de aliento en la espalda, salió el médico tratante de castaña, lamentablemente para los hombres, la mirada que traía el profesional no era para nada alentadora.

- Charlie – el doctor, aunque no conocía al señor Swan si sabia quien era así que procuro sonar calmado, sabía que lo último que debía hacer en circunstancias como esas era exaltar a un hombre de poder como él -, soy el doctor Smith, estoy a cargo de su hija, y…

- ¿Está bien?

Los ojos café de Charlie eran los dignos antecesores de La Cobra – Sí… bueno, está estable, pero aún le estamos realizando unos exámenes y… señor – el doctor cuadró los hombros y respiró antes de soltar lo que tenía que decir -, ¿usted sabe si hay alguien interesado en hacerle daño a su hija?

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – la cabeza del patriarca Swan estaba atando los cavos suficientes para llevarlo por el camino del odio. Con sus puños apretados avanzó un pasó hacía el hombre de bata blanca.

- Yo… bueno – volviendo a cuadrar los hombros, el doctor Smith soltó lo que tenía -, le hicimos unos exámenes preliminares y la señorita Swan tiene claros signos de haber sido envenenada.

Un ruido sordo hizo que los tres hombres se giraran. Jane, ahora con los dos café desparramados a sus pies sintió como su pecho se contraía sacándole parte del aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

- Lo… siento – quiso agacharse a recoger lo que había dejado caer, pero todo era un desastre, con suerte pudo levantar los dos vasos de plástico.

Charlie, ignorando a la secretaria de su hija, se volvió a concentrar en el doctor – Doctor Smith – habló con su voz dura y fría -, necesito que se explique mejor.

- No es un envenenamiento fuerte, es más bien algo reciente, por lo que puedo deducir – el hombre comenzó a moverse con incomodidad ante la atenta mirada de uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Estados Unidos -, debe haber sido algo que ingirió hace poco…

- ¿Le hicieron un lavado de estomago?

Esa fue la primera intervención de Edward, que aunque no era algo muy coherente, era lo que él necesitaba saber – Por supuesto – respondió el médico -, por lo mismo nos dimos cuenta que el veneno es reciente y que no llevaba mucho tiempo en su sistema.

- Quiero que le hagan unos exámenes completos, que se aseguren de que todo lo demás está bien en su cuerpo.

- No se preocupe señor – le contestó el profesional a Charlie -, su hija en estos momentos le están tomando una muestra de sangre para…

- Usted no entiende – el padre de La Cobra dio un paso hacia el doctor Smith, lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal -, quiero exámenes completos… quiero saber que incluso su cabello no corre riesgo de caerse… ¿me entiende?

- Por supuesto.

Edward y Jane miraban el intercambio de los hombres in decir mucho. Aunque el joven Cullen se moría por apoyar a su ex suegro, consideró que era suficiente intimidación para el profesional médico.

- En cuanto tenga mayores datos sobre el veneno y…

- De hecho… - una tímida voz hizo que los tres hombres volvieran su atención hacia ella -, yo…

- ¿Tu, qué niña?

Charlie no estaba en su mejor momento, el hombre educado y calmado estaba en cualquier parte menos en esa clínica – Charlie… déjala hablar por favor.

Aunque Edward no estaba mucho más calmado que él, si atino a frenar la verborrea que pudo dejar salir el hombre.

- Yo…

- Jane – la interrumpió el joven Cullen al verla dudar -, si tienes algo que decir es mejor que lo hagas ahora.

Aunque sus palabras eran suaves, la amenaza implícita se podía palpar en el aire – Niña… si fuiste tú…

- Charlie – Edward negó con la cabeza frenando a su ex suegro -, déjala que hable… primero.

No es necesario ser alguien frio y malo para saber que si tienes frente a ti a alguien que le hizo daño a un ser querido eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Eso lo entendió Edward en cuanto sus puños se cerraron, no golpearía a Jane si era la responsable, sus padres lo habían educado bien, pero si era capaz de cobrárselas de otras formas, aunque esas formas fueran las legales, estaba dispuesto a hacerla pagar.

En cuento ese pensamiento vengativo cruzó su cabeza, Edward comprendió que esos meses al lado de Isabella lo habían cambiado en más de un sentido y que si ella no seguía a su lado… no estaba seguro de poder seguir de ninguna otra forma.

- No – respondió lo más rápido que pudo la chica -, yo no hice nada – agradeció poder controlar sus nervios. Pero en cuanto habló, cerró los ojos para seguir con la parte importante -. Pero… esta tarde le llegaron unos chocolates a la señorita Isabella… decían que eran de parte de ti Edward.

Mientras Jane miraba a Edward, Charlie la imitó - ¿Edward?

- Yo no le mandé nada.

El joven miró al patriarca Swan y este asintió, ya tenía suficientes pistas sobre lo que pasaba.

- Doctor Smith, como le dije, hágale todos los exámenes a mi hija, todos – enfatizó la última palabra para después voltearse hacía su aun considerado yerno -, Edward, yo necesito salir pero quiero que me avises ante cualquier cambio en la salud de Bella.

- Por supuesto Charlie.

El hombre asintió hacia los presentes una vez y con un dedo llamó a la secretaria de su hija, ella tiritando se le acercó al padre de su jefa.

- Señor, le juro que…

- Tranquila – un poco más calmado consiguió hablar con algo de parsimonia -, solo quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de la prensa, sé que no tardaran en aparecer en las puertas así que necesito mantenerlos controlados, conozco a mi hija y sé que lo último que querría es que esto saliera en la prensa.

- Muy bien señor y quiero que sepa que no tenía ni idea de que los chocolates no eran de Edward, de hecho… pensé que la señorita Isabella no se los comería.

Charlie frunció el ceño – Sí, bueno… ahora me voy.

Sin darle tiempo a replica, Charlie Swan salió de la clínica, se puso sus anteojos y pasó sin decir ni una sola palabra por los dos periodistas apostados afuera del hospital _Cornell_. Con su presencia confirmaba las cuñas de los profesionales pero no le quedaba de otra, además, confiaba en Jane y en Thomas para que se hicieran cargo de ellos.

Su ex chofer y ahora chofer de su hija, lo esperaba con la puerta trasera del _Mercedes Benz_ abierta, había sido él quien le informó del estado de salud de su hija y quien lo llevaría ahora a solucionar su cuenta pendiente.

- ¿Señor?

- A _Tribeca_ – murmuró Charlie mientras ponía una de sus manos a modo de apoyo debajo de su mentón.

- Claro.

Thomas, pese a no ser su chofer ya, sabía muy bien lo que se encontraba en _Tribeca_, de hecho, ni siquiera necesitaba la dirección exacta para saber donde tenía que aparcar.

Todo el camino hacía los suburbios, Charlie tuvo tiempo para pensar, para pensar y para tomar una decisión, ya no había nada más, este había sido su límite y ya suficiente lo había estirado como para seguirlo haciendo. Cuando Thomas aparcó y le abrió la puerta, el hombre Swan se detuvo a su lado.

- Dame tu arma.

Charlie no acostumbraba a cargar su arma pero una de las condiciones para que Thomas fuera el chofer de pequeña era que lo hiciera, ella no lo sabía pero su padre sí y con eso era suficiente. Pese a sus veintiséis años, aun había muchas cosas que Bella desconocía de su progenitor, aunque la mayoría ya habían comenzado a develarse.

- Señor…

- Llama a Zafrina y espérala aquí.

- ¿Algo más?

Charlie se volteó hacía Thomas y acarició su bigote – Dile… dile que se terminó el trato y que la necesito aquí.

- Por supuesto – el hombre mayor asintió y mientras sacaba su celular vio como su jefe se alejaba.

Esa casa, Charlie Swan la conocía muy bien, la había visitado muchas veces en su adolescencia y ahora era prácticamente suya porque él la mantenía, así que no le costó nada entrar. En cuanto llegó a la puerta principal, hizo uso de su llave maestra y agradeció que en la sala, casi como si le hubieran avisado, lo estuviera esperando su ex esposa.

- ¡Charlie!

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que la dejó ir con la fiel promesa de que no saldría de esa casa que la vio crecer, Reneé le había llorado y suplicado por su vida, según ella sabía que había hecho mal muchas cosas y juraba estar arrepentida, aunque también apeló a su evidente desequilibrio mental. Por eso, Charlie Swan, pensando en que esa mujer le había dado el regalo más grande de su vida, su hija, había accedido al trato, aunque por supuesto que ese trato consideraba una custodia permanente y una amenaza clara sobre cualquier acercamiento hacía Bella, ya no habrían más oportunidades.

Esa era la última y ella había fallado.

- Se terminó Reneé.

La mujer a penas y puso ponerse de pie antes de que el padre de su hija levantara el arma y le disparara.

Charlie ni siquiera sintió que le temblara la mano, esa era una bala que le tenía guardada desde el día en que la vio con una almohada tratando de ahogar a su pequeña cuando apenas tenía tres años, no, no podía arrepentirse de dispararle a una mujer como Reneé Dwyer.

.

.

.

Edward estaba apoyado en el pecho de su padre, el mismo Thomas lo había llamado, el hombre era sabio y supuso muy bien que el joven necesitaría de su padre en esos momentos. El cobrizo anotó en su cabeza darle las gracias, porque solo podía pensar en alguien más sobre quien quisiera recostarse en esos momentos, y ese alguien era la razón de su malestar… Bella.

- Hijo, creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo. Llevas muchas horas aquí.

- Ve tú – Edward se enderezó desperezándose -, yo no tengo hambre.

- Será solo un momento, lo prometo.

- Papá… - el joven casi gimió en respuesta.

Por eso, Emmett Cullen decidió que era mejor ir por algo de comer para su hijo que obligarlo a levantarse. Le dio un beso en su cabello como lo hacía hace años y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Edward extrañó inmediatamente los brazos de su padre, pero esa necesidad lo llevó a infligir unas cuantas reglas, se puso de pie e ignorando lo que le había dicho la enfermera, entró al cuarto en el que recientemente había dejado a su ex novia. Se suponía que ella debía descansar, pero él necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad, pero para asegurarse un par de minutos en tranquilidad, Edward la volvió a cerrar, sabía que no tardarían en descubrirlo ya que el apellido Swan tenía el suficiente peso para que una enferme estuviera dedicada casi en exclusividad a Bella.

- Oh, mi amor… - murmuró en cuanto la vio.

Sin perder más tiempo, se acercó hasta la cama y le acarició los cabellos. Todas las emociones que había contenido y las que no, volvieron a aflorar en forma de lagrimas, ya la extrañaba, pero verla tan indefensa la sintió aún más lejos. Esa no era su Bella… su Bella era fuerte, fría y adoraba hacer las cosas a su manera, y él estaba seguro que estar postrada en una cama, no era para nada considerado hacer algo a su manera.

- Despierta amor… necesito ver tus ojos, necesito que me hipnoticen una vez más… dime algo.

Nada, ella no respondía. La mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar le tapaba buena parte de su rostro pero ni siquiera con ella, disminuía su hipnótica belleza.

- Bella…

Un gemido cortó sus palabras y el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Edward inmediatamente tomó las manos de las chicas entre las suyas dándole ligeros apretones.

- ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Despertaste! – cuando ella se removió incomoda, el joven se percató de lo desorientada que se encontraría -, con calma amor…

Isabella, ya semi despierta, consiguió abrir los ojos solo para confundirse aún más, su cabeza daba vuelta y sus pensamientos estaban revueltos. Pestañeó para aclararse pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estorbaba en su rostro.

- ¿Qué…?

- Tranquila – una mano suave y cálida detuvo la suya que había directo hasta su mascarilla -, no te la puedes sacar, te ayuda a respirar.

Los ojos café de Isabella brillaron mientras pestañaba, ni su cerebro ni su cuerpo podía coordinar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo mismo, Edward se mantuvo a su lado esperando porque despertara por completo.

- Shuuu… - murmuró él cuando ella por fin lo miró a los ojos, lamentablemente no fue con alegría, sino con tristeza, una tristeza que expresó en dos solitarias lagrimas.

- Edward…

Ahora sí, con algo más de esfuerzo, la chica se quitó la marcarilla, aunque lo hizo con el cuidado suficiente para no provocarle daño alguno.

- Tranquila amor…

Las lágrimas de la castaña se intensificaron, pero contrario a lo que pudiera pensar el cobrizo, eran de alegría, alegría de saberlo a su lado y alegría porque él, pese a todos sus errores, acaba de llamarla "amor".

Edward, con cuidado y esfuerzo, consiguió subirse a la cama con ella y abrazarla, ella obviando las dos mangueras que tenía sujetas al cáter en su brazo, lo rodeó sin miramientos. El solo saberlo a su lado era la medicina que necesitaba.

- Shuuu – volvió a tranquilizarla, pero esta vez los espasmos de la chica no cesaban -, amor, estas bien, el médico…

- No… tu estás conmigo y… no deberías.

Cuando sus ideas se acomodaron, inmediatamente, Isabella se quiso separar del pecho del chico, lamentablemente para ella él no la dejó.

- Bella…

- ¡No! – rugió -, quiero que te vayas… yo… no te quiero aquí.

Podían ser los medicamentos o su reciente confusión, pero el tono firme que usaba para mentir cuando lo necesitaba, esta vez no tuvo efecto, por eso, Edward no creyó ni una sola de las palabras proferidas por la chica.

- No me importa nada… te lo juro, solo quiero estar contigo, que dejemos todo atrás y que empecemos de nuevo.

Isabella apretó sus labios para tomar fuerzas – Me acosté con Carlisle, pensé que eso te daría una pista de que lo nuestro se había terminado de verdad.

- No te creo.

Edward era fuerte pero no por eso podía evitar que las imágenes de Bella con su tío político no lo molestaran, pero haciendo acopio de su mayor racionalismo, consiguió centrarse.

- Edward, creo haberte dejado todo claro cuando estuvimos en _Scraton_, no veo la necesidad de…

- Estuvimos bien por día – la interrumpió él -, pero justo el ultimo día de nuestra escapada cambiaste de actitud radicalmente… no Isabella – la llamó por su nombre completo apropósito -, sé que algo pasó para que cambiaras de parecer así como así.

- Pasó que me di cuenta de lo distinto que somos… de que nunca vas a caer en mi mundo y que…

- ¿De quién era esa llamada? – los ojos de la chica se abrieron lo suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de su incomodidad -, te sentí, sé que alguien te llamó y te dijo algo malo porque inmediatamente a la mañana siguiente terminaste conmigo y…

- Era Carlisle – contestó con sinceridad la castaña -, y no te importa que me dijo, solo tiene que interesarte saber que no estamos juntos.

- Entonces – aun algo reticente, el joven se puso de pie -, ¿de verdad te acostaste con Carlisle?

- Sí.

Toda la energía del chico se esfumó al reconocer la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica, quiso rendirse pero rápidamente volvió a su posición inicial. No, él no la iba a dejar ir.

- Entonces no me importa. Fue un error, nada más… nosotros nos pertenecemos Bella…

La tomó de los hombros consiguiendo que ella se dejara, solo bastaron un par de palabras más y unas caricias furtivas para que Isabella olvidara todas las amenazas y su plan original, sabía que no quedaba mucho para que todo terminara pero al sentir a Edward tan cerca suyo y rogando por una verdad que aunque no le podía confirmar, si sabía que era así. Quizás, si él no la amara tanto sería mucho más fácil alejarlo, pero ese hombre estaba tan loco por ella como ella lo estaba por él.

Solo unos días, unos días y un par de pasos más para volver a estar con él, debía alejarse y tomar distancia necesaria, pero sus labios estaban rozando los suyos y logrando que olvidara por completo sus planes.

- Bella…

Ya listo para besarla, Edward pasó su lengua por sus labios rozando el borde de los de ella, iba a besarla, de eso estaba seguro… o lo estaba hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Señorita Swan – el doctor Smith no esperaba encontrarla despierta y mucho menos a punto de besarse con alguien, no era lo idea pero por lo menos era un indicio de que estaba mejor -, lamento la interrupción pero tengo sus resultados.

- Claro.

Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y ocultó su sonrojo al doctor, debía llamar a Charlie pero no confiaba en sus rodillas como para levantarse.

- Bueno, señorita Swan, como le habrán explicado – el hombre apuntó hacía el cobrizo suponiendo que él ya se había encargado de ponerla al tanto de todo lo sucedido. Ninguno de los ex amantes lo sacó de su error -, usted sufrió un desmayo, confirmamos la hipótesis inicial de envenenamiento – ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer ningún gesto, el rostro de Isabella se mantenía impasible -, sí fue el chocolate como dijo la otra chica pero ya lo eliminamos por completo de su sistema – solo bastó que Edward negara con la cabeza para que ella entendiera que no habían provenido de él -. Ahora, lo que me preocupa es un poco el feto, por eso me gustaría hacerle una ecografía ya que aunque todo parece estar bien nunca sobra asegurarse.

El doctor Smith mantenía la vista fija en sus papeles leyendo algunos resultados de todos los exámenes que le habían tomado a la chica, por eso no se percató el enorme cambio de actitud de los jóvenes.

La chica llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos para contener un par de lágrimas y el joven tragó el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta para poder hablar.

- ¿Feto? – preguntó con gran esfuerzo Edward.

- Bueno – sonrió el doctor sin notar aún la tensión en la habitación -, es la costumbre, pero me refiero a vuestro bebé – los apuntó a ambos antes de darse vuelta hacía el aparato que había entrado con él y que nadie había visto hasta ese momento -. ¿Y chicos? – se giró nuevamente hacia ellos -, ¿listos para conocer a su hijo… o hija?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá nuevo capítulo, ojalá que les guste este final :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

Los sonidos de la máquina y las respiraciones de las tres personas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Isabella estaba en otro mundo y Edward la acompañaba en su desconexión, aunque se habían perdido por motivos distintos, los dos reaccionaron en cuento el _"bum, bum"_, inundó el ambiente.

- Bueno… no sé si pueden ver porque aún está chiquito, pero acá – el doctor Smith movió el ecógrafo que segundos antes había apoyado sobre el vientre de la chica hasta por debajo del ombligo -, podemos ver sus extremidades inferiores. No puedo decirles aun el sexo, pero por lo que vemos acá… - el hombre se detuvo y comenzó a teclear cifras en el ecógrafo –, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones.

Para cuando sacó el aparato del vientre de la chica se volteó, por lo que no se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de ambos chicos.

- ¿Los dos van a querer un copia? – tampoco recibió respuesta, hasta que se volteó y vio el evidente estado de congoja en ambos. Sintiéndose algo mal por ellos, dejó las fotos sobre el ecógrafo -. Los voy a dejar solos chicos, todo está bien así que pueden estar tranquilos.

Isabella, al verse por fin, prácticamente sola, tapó su rostro con ambas manos y dejó que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo salieran libremente de sus ojos. Gimió y sollozó como si el enorme nudo que tenía en su garganta se estuviera liberando, no quería alzar el rostro y ver a Edward porque estaba segura de que terminaría por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

- Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo, lamentablemente para ella, no fue suficiente para alejarse del cobrizo.

- Bella, no te escondas, tenemos que hablar del… de lo que acaba de pasar – se corrigió cuando la palabra _"bebé"_ no salió de sus labios.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, de hecho, creo que lo mejor sería que me dejaras sola… mi papá…

"¡Mierda!", murmuró el joven en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que no había avisado a Charlie Swan del despertar de su hija, sabía que debía hacerlo cuanto antes pero primero, necesitaba tener una conversación con ella.

- Me iré, pero antes quiero que hablemos… del bebé – por fin, el joven pudo pronunciar esa palabra tan significativa en esos momentos.

- No voy a hablar contigo de…

Los dientes apretados de Isabella lograron que sus palabras salieran bastante más lentas y que el joven tuviera la oportunidad de interrumpirla. Aprovechando el momento, tomó aire y soltó la pregunta antes de que ella volviera a cerrarse, no era necesario que ella lo mirara para que supiera, su sola actitud le indicaba lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ese no es tu problema – aunque Isabella quería voltear la vista, sabía que hacerlo solo alertaría a Edward y en esos momentos no podía dejar nada al azar -. De hecho, creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras y…

- No me importa – la interrumpió logrando atraer por completo su atención. El ceño de La Cobra estaba fruncido mientras trataba de comprender sus palabras -, si ese hijo no es mío, no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo Bella.

- ¿Aunque este hijo sea de Carlisle?

- Este hijo es tuyo – aventurándose a ir un poco más lejos, Edward posó su mano en el, aún plano vientre de la chica, que pese a estar cubierto por las mantas de la cama, sintió el calor de su piel -, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Isabella mordió sus labios y rezó porque las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo no se le escaparan. Miró a su ex chico a los ojos y comprobó la sinceridad de sus palabras, él la amaba mucho más de lo que ella se merecía y por eso le era tan difícil aceptar lo que le estaba proponiendo, ella estaba dañada y lo último que quería en esta vida era dañarlo a él.

- Edward, tú no sabes que…

- No – la interrumpió acercándose aún más a ella -, no me digas que esto no está bien, porque yo no soy tonto, sé que algo pasó ese día, algo que no quieres contarme y…

Isabella, suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba ese fatídico día y como esa maldita llamada había arruinado su perfecta felicidad.

_El día había sido perfecto, pero ahora, Isabella estaba recostada en la estrecha cama del motel esperando porque su novio saliera del baño, ni siquiera le importaba la incomodidad, todo era tan perfecto que eso había pasado a segundo plano. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista por unos segundos, pero el insistente sonido de su celular la obligó a abrirlos, no quería contestar pero luego de que la llamada de cortó y se volvió a reanudar, se vio obligada a levantarse de la cama._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Isabella, necesitamos hablar._

_Antes de contestar, la chica se aseguró de que su novio siguiera en el baño - ¿Por qué mierda me estás llamando? – con sus dientes apretados, trató de infundir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Rabia profunda._

_- Cariño, creo que será mejor que seas gentil, dudo mucho que cuando te enteres de lo que tengo que decirte me sigas tratando de la misma forma._

_- Carlisle – rugió al teléfono -, deja la mierda de lado y dime para que me estás llamando._

_La llave abierta en el baño le indicó que tenía poco tiempo así que esperando que Edward no se diera cuenta, salió hacía el pasillo de la pequeña habitación ya que el espacio era lo suficientemente reducido como para que no tuviera donde más esconderse._

_- ¿Cuánto quieres a tu novio?_

_- Si vas a amenazarme o algo…_

_- No – la interrumpió -, al contrario, quiero devolverte el favor, tú me ayudaste a librarme de Victoria y ahora es mi turno, es un simple y sencillo pago de deuda, nada más ni nada menos._

_Isabella llevó su mano libre a su frente y la paseó por el ella varias veces, rogando porque ese movimiento la ayudara a acomodar sus ideas – Ve al grano Carlisle, no tengo tiempo para juegos mentales._

_- ¡Oh, cierto!, estás en una especie de luna de miel pobre con tu pobre novio._

_Ahora, la paciencia de Isabella sí que se había terminado – Más te vale que…_

_- Nada – la interrumpió él arriesgándose a su furia. Pero Carlisle sabía que esta era su última carta y que debía jugarse todo en ella -, ahora te voy a mandar una foto y después de que la veas, si quieres hablar sobre ello y que te ayude, vas a dejar a ese noviecito que tienes y vendrás a verme. Pero antes, quiero que sepas que esta foto solo es una pizca de lo mucho que está pasando, que tú ignoras y yo sé._

_- ¿Sabes que estás haciendo mal no? – murmuró ella con la mayor calma que pudo -, porque sin importar el contenido de esa maldita foto, tengo tanta gente trabajando para mí que sea lo que sea lo podré solucionar sin tu ayuda y tus chantajes ridículos… de hecho, quizás agrando el paquete y me encargo de ti también._

_- Primero ve la foto y luego decide._

_Cortó antes de comenzar a decirle más cosas, porque sabía que uno de sus objetivos era sacarla de sus casillas. Por eso mismo, cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarla, no quería entrar luciendo tan descompuesta, así que cuando su respiración se normalizo, se atrevió a volver a entrar._

_- ¡Bella!, pensé que había salido._

_- No – negó ella –, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire._

_- ¿Al pasillo?_

_- Eh sí… bueno, no, pero no alcancé a salir a la calle, me arrepentí._

_- Bueno – él apunto su reciente aspecto -, ya estoy listo así que podemos salir a comer cuando quieras._

_El estómago de Isabella rugió al mismo tiempo que Edward tomaba su chaqueta, así que mientras se la ponía le sonrió y se acercó hasta ella. _

_- Parece que tienes hambre._

_Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, le sonrió, pero lamentablemente, la reciente llamada de Carlisle la había dejado con un sabor amargo por lo que le costó comportarse con normalidad, solo cuando los brazos de su novio la rodearon, pudo sentir poco a poco como su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar._

_Algo ansiosa, buscó los labios de su novio, los que en cuento entraron en contacto con los suyos la transportaron a ese lugar en donde todo estaba bien. Por eso, Isabella se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de su novio y lo apegó aún más a su cuerpo. Lo amaba y necesitaba denostárselo con premura._

_- Bells… amor… debemos ir a comer._

_- No… la comida puede esperar._

_Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Isabella olvidó el malestar de su estomagó y se concentró solo en la forma en la que los labios de su novio tocaban los suyos, disfrutó del momento y se dejó llevar, hasta que el calor entre ambos se volvió algo totalmente insoportable, por lo mismo se separó, lo justo y necesario de su chico y le quitó la camiseta para poder disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo. _

_Porque las piernas de ninguno eran capaces de seguir soportando su peso, se dejaron caer en la cama._

_- Parece que no vamos a llegar muy lejos – murmuró el joven mientras se concentraba en el cuello de su novia._

_- Sí… eso mismo creo._

_Isabella gimió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos cuando los labios de Edward encontraron su pezón derecho, ni siquiera era necesario que estuviera desnuda para sentir el ardor intenso que en esos momentos se estaba agolpando entre sus piernas._

_- ¡OH, Edward! – por instinto, juntó sus piernas y las frotó, necesitaba atención cuando antes -, tócame… necesito que me toque… no – se incorporó lo mejor que pudo, no fue mucho pero le bastó para poder verlo a los ojos -, quiero que me lamas… quiero que me folles con tu lengua._

_Si había algo que terminaba de prender la última llama en el cuerpo de Edward, era sentir el lado dominatrix de su amada, por eso, es que su orden lo hizo apresurarse muchísimo más en la tarea de desvestirla._

_- ¡Edward!_

_Para darle mayor acceso, la castaña dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero, lamentablemente, su teléfono celular vibró insistentemente._

_Isabella quiso ignorarlo, pero de reojo vio como pantalla de su I-Phone se iluminaba indicándole la llegada de una nueva imagen. Cerró los ojos y poniendo su mayor esfuerzo, trató de borrar la reciente conversación con su ex tío político, pero, para mala fortuna suya y del chico Cullen, la curiosidad fue mayor incluso, que el ardor que sentía en su clítoris._

_- Espera… solo un segundo._

_Superficialmente, ella se convenció que solo iba a comprobar lo estúpido que era Carlisle, pero en cuanto la imagen se agrandó en su celular, se dio cuenta que todo era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba. No solo su cuerpo se enfrió, sino también su corazón._

_- ¿Bella?, ¿Qué pasa amor?_

"_¿Quieres que esto siga avanzado?, deja al pobretón que está a tu lado y hablaremos", eso es lo que rezaba debajo de la imagen de Emmett y Renné besándose._

- Bella… háblame… dime que pasó ese día.

- Nada que te interese – por un momento, Isabella cerró los ojos -. Ahora, te pido de favor que te vayas.

El rostro de Edward se endureció, hasta el momento había soportado todo y se había callado aún más, pero al ver la intransigencia en su ex novia, sabía que no estaba tratando con su Bella, sino con La Cobra.

- Bien – habló ahora con frialdad. Sus ojos verdes llamearon al ver que ella seguía mirándolo igual de impasible -, pero quiero que sepas que por más que te ame, no hay forma en este mundo que me aleje de ti, primero porque te amo y segundo porque sé que hay muchas probabilidades de que ese – apuntó a su vientre -, bebé sea mío.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – no sin gran esfuerzo, Isabella logró afirmarse en sus manos y enderezar un poco más su postura.

- No – todo el amor que sentía por ella, ahora le estaba dando la fuerza necesaria para que no se alejara de él -, pero no voy a dejar que me saques de tu vida, ni de la de ella.

Todo fue tan extraño, que Isabella no pensó antes de preguntar - ¿Ella?

- Sí – ahora, la seriedad de Edward, daba paso a una enorme sonrisa -, porque algo me dice que nuestro bebé será una mujer… fuerte y mandona como su madre.

Aprovechándose del estado de aturdimiento de Isabella, Edward se acercó lo suficiente para besarla en la frente, quizás podría haberlo hecho en sus labios, pero no era su idea presionarla aún más. Así que después de eso, se dio media vuelta sin volverse a verla, la conocía y sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Ya afuera, en el pasillo, Edward dejó escapar todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo, se apoyó en la pared más cerca, e, imitando en gesto anterior, se dejó caer por ella hasta que su trasero tocó el frio suelo del hospital. Ya, un poco más cómodo, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó salir un poco de la frustración que estaba conteniendo, no lloró, porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, así que lo único de lo que fue capaz, fue de suspirar y bufar continuamente.

Cuando por fin, se calmó un poco, pensó con claridad y atinó a llamar a Charlie, le costó encontrar un teléfono público, pero en cuanto había pedido ayuda en recepción, solo tuvo que mencionar el apellido Swan, para que prácticamente corrieran a entregarle un teléfono.

Marcó los números con algo de temor, pero cuando la llamada fue desviada no le quedó otra que tomar aire y volver a intentarlo.

Pese a que Charlie Swan sabía que le estaba ingresando una nueva llamada, la dejó ir, primero porque no conocía el número y segundo porque esa llamada que tenía cogida, era mucho más importante en esos momentos.

- Charlie, no deberías haber hecho esto sin mí – se quejó por milésima vez la morena.

- Este era un asunto solo mío Zafrina y lo sabes.

El hombre, se sacó los guantes de cuero que hasta hace poco tenía puestos y los guardó el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- Eres tan testarudo…

Charlie sentía un afecto especial por la morena, pero si seguía dándole largas, corría el riesgo de que su paciencia desapareciera - ¿Vas a venir o tendré que llamar a alguien más?

- Tranquilo cariño… no es necesario que seas tan temperamento, de hecho… estoy llegando.

El sonido de unas llantas estacionándose a unos metros de él, lo hizo cambiar su atención - ¿Qué?

- Nunca te defraudaría, _Mein Liebste_.

- Lo sé – bufó el hombre antes de colgar el teléfono y dirigirse al auto de Zafrina, la ayudó a bajar y la tomó de las caderas antes de que ella siquiera, terminar de pisar el suelo -. ¿Te encargarás de esto?

- Como siempre.

Los labios de la morena tocaron los de él en un tímido beso que prometía convertirse en una fogosa sesión de sexo salvaje más tarde.

- Ahora, será mejor que te vayas, tú _Schätzchen._

Esa era una de las razones por las que no se cansaba de Zafrina, ella entendía como nadie que lo primero para él era su Bella.

- Hablamos más tarde.

- Puedes apostar por ello.

Antes de que Charlie, pudiera replicar, la mujer se adentró en la casa sin ningún temor de lo que se pudiera encontrarse. El hombre estaba cansado, agotado física y mentalmente, por eso, cuando su teléfono celular sonó, no pudo más que bufar y amargarse.

- Hola – no era una pregunta, era afirmación fría y cortante -, ¿Quién es?

- Eh, soy Edward, Charlie… yo te llamaba porque Bella despertó.

- ¡Mierda! – gimió el hombre -, quería estar ahí cuando ocurriera pero… ¿ella está bien?, ¿estás con ella?

- Sí, Bella está bien y ahora salí para hablar contigo, pero… - dejando que su nerviosismo saliera a flote, el chico comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos -, quiere estar sola, más bien… quiere estar con usted.

- Bueno, por lo menos sé que está bien si consiguió sacarte de su lado.

El humor, tanto de Charlie como de Edward, mejoró un poco con eso último. Así, que con ese ánimo, el patriarca del apellido Swan, se montó en su Mercedes para que Thomas pudiera encaminarlo de vuelta al hotel. Sus manos le picaban y le molestaban, en realidad quería irse a su casa a quitarse todo el maldito perfume que llevaba encima, pero por su hija, era capaz, incluso, de soportar la sangre de su ex mujer que se le había pegado a los zapatos.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- No – le hizo una seña a su chofer que este pudo interpretar sin ningún problema -, de hecho, estaré entrando al hospital en cosa de segundos.

- Bien, entonces creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer por acá – caminando de vuelta a recepción, Edward se detuvo antes de llegar.

- Edward, sabes que no es necesario.

- Lo es – lo cortó -, no me corresponde decirle nada, pero creo que necesita hablar con Bella… a solas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – el tono sombrío de Charlie era tan similar al de su hija que Edward no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Por lo mismo, suspiró antes de contestar – Nada malo, eso se lo aseguro.

Aunque aún no sabía la posición de Isabella con respecto a su embarazo, en el fondo sabía que ella jamás racharía a su hija, mucho menos después de lo que significó la ausencia de su madre en su vida.

- Bien, confiaré en ti chico… pero estaría más tranquilo si dejarás que Thomas te llevara.

- No – se apresuró él -, necesito aire fresco así que caminaré…

- Si eso es lo que quieres.

- Lo es.

- Bueno hijo, entonces supongo que estaremos hablando.

- Por supuesto.

Como Edward sabía que Charlie estaba cerca, se apresuró a devolver el teléfono y a salir del hospital. Esta vez no le tomó tanto tiempo encontrar la salida, quizás porque necesitaba aire fresco como nunca antes. El frio de Nueva York se le pegó a las mejillas pero no le importó.

Ese había sido uno de los días más tristes y más felices de su vida. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos lo embargaba, así que ahora solo le quedaba comenzar a comprenderlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Ya chicos, acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y comprendan ciertas cosillas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35<strong>

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

- ¿Me vas a decir, tú, lo que te pasa?

El duelo de miradas que se provocó entre ambos dejaba al descubierto el enorme parecido entre ellos dos, no solo el color café de sus ojos era el mismo, sino la intensidad de sus miradas. Ambos escondían un secreto, y ambos buscaban la mejor forma de darlo a conocer, pero también, ambos sabían que ese secreto cambiara en gran medida la vida que conocían.

- Yo soy el padre – murmuró Charlie Swan mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas por su muslo -, así que comienza tu primero… quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, que pasa con Edward y que pasó en el hospital – el tono demandante en el patriarca Swan no ayudó para nada a minorar el humor de la castaña.

- Estoy embarazada – y sí, si por algo se caracterizaba Isabella Swan era por hacer las cosas a su manera, por eso disfrutó de la expresión de perplejidad de su padre mientras se estiraba y apoyaba su espalda en el sofá.

Para cuando se cruzó de brazos, su padre pudo reaccionar.

- Es… - el rostro desencajado del hombre, rápidamente cambio por un frio, a medida que enderezaba la espalda, también se vio más alto e intimidante -. Renée está muerta y Esme también, ahora sí que es definitivo.

Aunque Isabella quería hacer alguna expresión, no la hizo, demostrar cualquier cosa por esa mujer era innecesario - ¿La mataste tú?

- ¿Importa?

- Sí, porque si lo hiciste tú, y aunque sé que es horrible, sé que lo hiciste por mí… esa mujer trató de envenenarme.

Ahora, Isabella ya sabía toda la historia de su envenenamiento, su propio equipo de seguridad dio con el rastro de la mujer que le dio la vida y con otro más, un pequeño rastro que llevaba directamente a una pequeña perra que muy pronto moriría de rabia, porque las perras rabiosas, siempre, tarde o temprano, terminaban por morderse la lengua.

- ¿No tienes miedo de mí?, maté a alguien.

- No, y no quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto… ¿te encargarte de cubrir tus rastro? – la mente de Isabella ya estaba pensando en a quien tenía que llamar para que cubriera los rastros de su padre, Alec era el más indicado, tenía experiencia en el tema.

- Zafrina – al decir su nombre, Isabella asintió, ella era la mejor y sabía que nunca inculparían a su padre de nada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú al respecto?

Ahora, Isabella, se había acercado a su padre para poder darle su apoyo – No me arrepiento, mucho menos ahora que sé de tu embarazo… ¿ya lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza – No, me enteré hoy.

- ¿Y Edward lo sabe?

- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? – ahora, en un gesto un tanto más infantil, juntó sus piernas y las subió al sofá sentándose sobre ellas.

Charlie solo rodó los ojos para no ser tan exagerado – Porque es el padre, por eso, si no le has dicho deberías hacerlo… pronto.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que es el…?

- ¡YA BASTA! – el saltó que pegó Isabella sobre su lugar fue magnánimo, en su vida, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su padre le había hablado en ese tono, por eso bajó un poco la vista y le puso atención -. Sabes que odio gritarte cariño pero no pienso dejar que hagas esto, sabes que Edward es el padre de mi nieto y sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, él tiene derecho de saberlo.

- ¿Y si Edward no fuera tan bueno como tú piensas?

Nuevamente, el hombre rodó los ojos - ¿Es de verdad?, cariño, sabes que lo mandé a investigar, tengo toda su vida y su perfil psicológico en una linda carpeta azul en mi despacho… así que, ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de pórtate como un niña y empiezas a actuar como una mujer?

- Bien, entonces voy a comenzar haciéndote una pregunta – ahora, Isabella había quedado de lado para dar paso a La Cobra -. ¿Cómo mataste a esa mujer?

- Isabella…

- No, comencemos por el principio, tu hablaste primero y aunque odie a esa mujer quiero un poco más de detalles, no vas a volver a ocultarme la verdad por segunda vez – Charlie se quedó callado porque en el fondo sabía que su hija tenía la razón -, ahora ya no soy la niñita de tres años a la que tenías que proteger, así que puedes comenzar a hablar.

- No hay mucho que contar, supe que fue ella la responsable de lo que te pasó y eso fue todo lo que necesité para tomar la decisión.

Isabella asintió mientras ordenaba sus ideas - ¿Y tú, como te sientes al respecto?

- ¿La verdad? – ella asintió -, más tranquilo, sobre todo ahora que sé que estás embarazada, creo que nunca me lo hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado, ya suficientes errores cometí en el pasado como para volver a hacerlo.

- ¿Y ahora…?

- Ahora – Charlie se puso de pie -, los dos necesitamos descansar, así que aprovechando que estas en casa y que, por lo menos acá, pareces comportarte como una hija obediente, me harás caso e irás a tu habitación a descansar – le estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Isabella dudó por un segundo antes de aceptarla -, lo necesitas.

- Creo que por esta vez te haré caso, creo que ha sido suficiente emoción por un día.

Ella quiso caminar sola pero su padre corrió a ayudarla, si el médico le había dado el alta era con la condición de reposo absoluto, además, La Cobra había salido a la luz en el hospital atemorizando a más de un interno, por lo que luego de una breve conversación con Charlie Swan, el doctor a cargo decidió firmar el alta.

La habitación de Isabella seguía igual que antes de que se fuera de su casa, por eso, no le costó nada acurrucarse en su cama y encontrar la paz que estaba buscando, eran tantas las cosas que tenía que pensar, sobre todo ahora que había nueva información en vista. Hace un par de horas sabía que tenía que seguir con el plan original y alejarse de Edward, pero ahora que Reneé ya no estaba…

¿Quería a Edward de vuelta?

Cerró los ojos y se permitió que los sucesos de esos últimos días se pasaran como si fueran una película por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la imponente biblioteca de la mansión Swan, Charlie sostenía un vaso con dos dedos de whisky que meneaba de un lugar a otro mientras miraba fijamente su teléfono celular, aún trataba de asimilar la conversación que acaba de tener con Zafrina, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, su cerebro, a esas alturas agotado, no conseguía encontrar una explicación para aquello.

.

.

Los casi inexistentes rayos de la mañana Neoyorkina se colaron por entre los visillos del cuarto de Isabella, pero no fueron ellos los que la despertaron, sino los cálidos dedos de Edward que en esos momentos estaban acariciando su mejilla. Para cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo, porque ni siquiera su cuerpo pudo reaccionar alejándose.

Ambos, se miraron fijamente y dejaron que sus ojos transmitieran lo que ellos aún no se atrevían a poner en palabras.

Luego de un par de minutos, el cuello de la chica protestó, por lo que a regañadientes se movió hacia un lado y se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la misma.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Edward cuando la vio mover el cuello de un lado a otro con un gesto de dolor.

- No, solo me molesta, parece que no me moví en toda la noche.

- Oh.

Como si no se conocieran, volvieron a sumergirse en un incómodo silencio, habían tantas cosas que decir y que preguntar que ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar. La noche anterior, Isabella pudo poner en orden sus ideas, y ahora, con una nueva decisión ya tomada, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

El joven se removió incomodo sobre la silla que había acercado para verla dormir – Yo… tu padre me llamó anoche y…

- Él no debería meterse en esto.

- Está preocupado por ti Bella, sabes que te adora.

Era verdad, ella lo sabía y eso la terminó por desarmar, su vida, las últimas semanas había dependido de cualquiera menos de ella y eso era algo que odiaba, por eso mismo, respiró hondo y volvió hacía su idea principal, tenía un plan y necesitaba comenzar a ejecutarlo.

- Lo sé, y sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero ya que estas aquí – algo incomoda por encontrarse aún en la cama, Isabella se removió para quedar mejor sentada -, supongo que podemos comenzar a hablar.

- Bien – Edward asintió enseguida estando completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- Primero, quiero pedirte disculpas – el joven, solo abrió sus ojos pero no se movió -, he actuado muy mal contigo y hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, cometí errores y… Carlisle…

- Espera – Edward tenía un plan y necesitaba seguirlo, por eso mismo la interrumpió y levantó del suelo la pequeña bolsita que llevó con él -, sé lo que vas a decir, que puede que Carlisle sea el padre, pero no me importa, yo te amo y amo a ese niño independientemente de todo lo demás – Isabella quería interrumpirlo pero su boca no se abría -, así que… antes de nada, quiero que sepas que pase lo pase y decidas lo que decidas… yo estaré contigo, si tú me lo permites.

Ahora con la bolsita en sus manos, se decidió a dársela, su mano temblaba pero por lo menos había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Isabella tomó la bolsa con algo de desconfianza y así mismo la miró por todos lados, el papel estampado no le decía nada pero aun así ella esperaba que el paquete le hablara por sí solo.

- Ábrelo.

Edward estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y a estas alturas estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su actuar – Pero…

Cuando los hombros del joven decayeron, Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado fría con él, así que tragándose su curiosidad, e incluso su miedo, comenzó a abrir el paquete, era pequeño, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que por lo mismo debía tener el doble de cuidado. Cuando llegó al fondo del regalo, lo sacó para verlo mejor, pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió enseguida.

Edward notó su mutismo, y en alguna parte de su aún inocencia, pensó que ella no había conseguido comprender que era lo que tenía en sus manos.

- Es…

- Sé lo que es – la mirada de La Cobra se alzó para clavar sus ojos fríos y duros en los del joven Cullen.

- Oh, es que yo lo vi en una vitrina y no me pude contener de comprarlo.

Volviendo a clavar su vista en el contenido de sus manos, Isabella dejó caer el envoltorio y tomó entre los dedos de su mano derecha los pequeños zapatitos blancos de bebé. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de que pudiera detenerla.

- Perdóname… - fue lo único que alcanzó a sollozar antes de romper en un profundo llanto.

Edward solo una vez la había visto en un estado similar y por eso mismo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para reaccionar y rodearla con sus brazos. Ella, por su parte, agradeció el gesto y se dejó envolver por el. Mientras sus tímidos sollozos seguían saliendo desde su pecho, Edward no dejó de acariciarle la espalda en ningún momento y ese gesto provocó que el calor en el cuerpo de la castaña comenzara a aumentar.

Quizás eran las hormonas del embarazo o la simple necesidad que tenía de él, pero en un gesto tan inocente, sintió toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo. Por eso, no lo dudó, se separó de él lo justo y necesario y buscó sus labios.

Antes de Edward pudiera reaccionar, su lengua ya estaba dentro de la boca de Isabella moviéndose y demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado. El cuerpo del joven, sin su permiso se movió por sobre el cuerpo de ella apresándola y permitiéndole sentir todos los estragos, que solo su beso, estaba provocando en él.

Con decisión, Isabella liberó una de sus manos y la coló por entre ellos hasta llegar a la polla de Edward que en esos momentos saltó feliz por reunirse con ella. Solo bastó que lo tocara por encima de la ropa, para que todo el cuerpo del chico vibrara de placer.

- Bella… - gimió mientras dejaba sus labios para poder respirar de nuevo.

- He extrañado esto… sentirte – en un movimiento que debió ser más ágil, pero que dadas las circunstancias actuales resultó un poco tonto, Isabella consiguió ponerse sobre Edward -, tenerte debajo de mí.

- Bella…

Edward quería decirle que no era el momento correcto, que ella aún estaba débil, pero La Cobra sabía cómo poseer su cuerpo y su alma y lo demostró cuando removió sus caderas sobre su polla y coló sus manos por debajo de su camiseta tirándole magistralmente los pezones, justo como a él le gustaba

Con manos diestras, consiguieron quedar semi desnudos, solo sus sexos seguían cubiertos pero solo era cosa de segundos antes de que pudieran llegar a buen puerto. Jadeos, gemidos y quejidos era la música ambiente del cuarto de infancia de Bella Swan, por eso, a Charlie solo le bastó abrir la puerta para saber qué era lo que se estaba produciendo dentro del cuarto.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – gimió cerrando los ojos y exclamando en un tono de voz mucho más alto del acostumbrado.

- ¡Papá! – Isabella se salió de sobre el cuerpo de Edward y se cubrió con un almohadón.

Por suerte, para Edward, ninguna parte privada de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, así que esos segundos de lucidez le dieron tiempo para disculparse.

- Perdón Charlie, yo no quería faltarte al respeto, pero…

El hombre, alzó sus dos manos con las palmas extendidas y los obligó a ambos a callar - ¿Esto significa que ya solucionaron sus problemas? – luego de hablar, miró primero a su hija y luego a su yerno, que esperaba muy pronto gozara del título en todas las de la ley.

- Papá, creo que será mejor que salgas, nos reuniremos contigo en la sala…

- Bien – accedió Charlie.

Se dio media vuelta pero en el marco de la puerta se volvió hacia ellos.

- Yo… nada.

Con una sonrisa plantada en los labios, Charlie bajó hasta el primer piso, allí, le pidió a la mucama que preparara algo para comer y beber y que lo llevara a la sala, se sentó a esperar a los chicos con un ánimo demasiado bueno para la situación que estaba viviendo.

En el cuarto, Isabella ya había logrado vestirse, pero Edward, ni siquiera lograba reaccionar.

- Edward, vístete… ¿Qué te pasa?

Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta del real estado de shock del chico, se volvió a montar sobre la cama hasta llegar a su lado, le tomó el rostro con las manos pero ni aun así logró que la mirara a los ojos.

- Amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Solo al escuchar la palabra "amor", Edward fue capaz de volver al presente – ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Edward – ella lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si de verdad esas hubieran sido sus palabras.

- No, no dijiste eso – el joven, por fin se movió y se acercó hasta ella -, me llamaste amor.

- ¿No? – aunque quería sonar convencida, no lo logró -, ¿Lo hice? – por fin, y dejando de lado su negación, reconoció sus palabras -. Sí, lo hice.

Mientras hablaba, se acercó hasta los labios de Edward y los besó, pero no con pasión, sino con amor.

- Lo siento tanto, por todo – murmuró sobre sus labios -, prometo que te explicaré todo, pero ahora Charlie nos espera y…

- No tienes nada que explicarme, ya te dije lo que pienso de nosotros y del bebé que esperas.

Los ojos de Isabella se estrecharon un poco - ¿No te importa que sea de Carlisle?

- No… o sea, sé que no podemos negarle su derecho sobre él pero quiero que lo criemos juntos, si quieres, incluso podemos darle mi apellido y llegar a algún acuerdo con Carlisle.

Una nueva lagrima rodó sobre la mejilla de Isabella, esta vez, de felicidad absoluta – Nunca me acosté con Carlisle… bueno, no desde que estamos juntos – reconoció por fin -, hace mucho que no tengo nada con él, lo que escuchaste ese día fue algo planificado. Lo siento – lo último solo lo murmuró porque su garganta no dio para más.

- Ven – Edward, la abrazó nuevamente pero esta vez, se levantó con ella y a regañadientes la separó de su cuerpo -, creo que hay mucho que hablar pero antes creo que será mejor que vayamos con tu padre.

- Es verdad – Isabella iba a secarse los ojos pero Edward se le adelantó y se llevó sus lágrimas entre sus labios.

Para cuando bajaron, lo hicieron de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, el amor que en esos momentos se profesaban era mil veces mayor al que se habían tenido el último tiempo de su relación, porque de alguna forma, los dos entendieron lo locamente enamorados que estaban.

- Espera – al llegar al primer piso ella lo detuvo -, te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti – el joven podría haber respondido algo más pero sabía que esas eran las palabras que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

En el momento en que Charlie los vio aparecer tomados de la mano, volvió a respirar tranquilo, él solo quería que su hija fuera feliz y la conocía tanto que sabía que su felicidad estaba al lado de Edward.

- Bien papá, tú dirás.

- Oh, no, no tengo nada que decirles – comenzó el hombre -, ni sobre su relación ni sobre lo que vi hace unos minutos, ustedes son adultos y sé que cuando tengas noticias me las harán saber, y si subí fue solo para decirles que Samantha preparó algo para comer.

- Oh…

En un principio esa no era su idea, Charlie subió para suavizas las cosas entre ellos y hacerles ver que lo mejor para todos y aún más para el bebé, era que solucionaran sus diferencias. Pero, aunque no fue de la mejor forma, se alegró al darse cuenta que la pareja ya había solucionado todo, el resto era problema de ellos, a él solo le interesaba saber que las cosas iban por el camino correcto.

- Edward… cuéntame cómo está Emmett, hace un par de día que no sé de él.

- Bien, pero algo callado, creo que tiene problemas en el trabajo – el chico, frunció el ceño del solo pensar en las ojeras que su padre cargaba últimamente y se sintió mal por no haber podido prestarle mayor atención, por eso se prometió hablar con él en cuanto llegara a su casa -. Pero dentro de todo está todo bien.

- Me alegro mucho… creo que más tarde lo llamaré para que quedemos en juntarnos, creo que ambos tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar – alzando una ceja miró a su hija casi pidiéndole que negara sus palabras.

El resto de la charla pasó normalmente, aunque tampoco fue tan larga porque los jóvenes aún tenían muchas cosas que aclarar. Así que luego de tiempo prudente, se disculparon con Charlie y salieron rumbo al departamento de Isabella en donde iban a continuar hablando… y algo más.

Ya solo y de vuelta a sus pensamientos originales, el patriarca Swan marcó el número de Zafrina.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor – aunque su voz sonaba normal, él sabía que solo estaba fingiendo.

- Zafrina.

- Estoy viva Charlie y eso es todo lo que cuenta.

- Bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame.

- Sabes que lo haré, pero ahora me gustaría que tú me dijeras si tienes novedades, ¿has sabido algo?

Él suspiró antes de contestar – Nada.

- Bien, pero solo quiero pedirte algo Charlie, por todos estos años de amistad.

- Lo que quieras.

- Quiero matarla yo, esa perra me lo debe.

- Bueno querida Zafrina, creo que tendrás que ponerte a la fila, porque ahora somos muchos los que queremos meterle una bala entre medio de las cejas, y creo que la primera en la fila será Isabella cuando se entere de todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Sieno mucho la demora pero creo que mi excusa son todos los fics en proceso :)**

**Espero que no me hayan dejado de leer.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

- No, lo siento mucho Bella, pero no puedo ceder en esto.

- Edward, el tiempo de bromear ya pasó – los ojos de Isabella se estrecharon bastante, quería ver si de esa forma conseguía intimidarlo. Falló -, súbete al auto y deja de retrasar a Thomas.

- Cariño – el joven ignoró el malestar de su novia, tomó su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios, cuando se separó puso su mano derecha sobre su aun plano viento y lo acarició a penas con la punta de sus dedos -, ya hablamos de esto, lo mejor para los dos es que yo no vuelva a Swan S.A., pero te prometo – volvió sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica y la acercó un poco más hacía él -, que voy a encontrar un buen trabajo… voy a mantenerte a ti y a nuestro hijo, eso te lo juro.

- Edward… - Isabella solo alcanzó a rodar una vez los ojos antes de que el padre de su bebé la besara con tal delicadeza que se le olvidó incluso lo que estaba replicando.

- Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos pero relajó sus hombros - ¿Sabes que odio que me lleven la contra no?

- Lo sé, pero también sé que esto será para mejor… para nuestra familia. Y ahora – el joven le dio una rápida mirada a Thomas antes de volverse a su novia -, creo que será mejor que te vayas antes de que se te haga más tarde.

- Hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva – él solo sonrió ante la tibia amenaza de su chica y asintió porque sabía que lo mejor era no seguir contradiciéndola.

- Lo haremos, lo prometo.

- Yo creo que lo que a ti te hacen faltan son un buen par de nalgadas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez – la entrepierna de Isabella se humedeció del solo pensar a su chico rendido ante ella.

- No sé si…

- Nada de excusas, hoy en la noche quiero que te prepares, por tengo un buen castigo preparado para usted señor Cullen.

Edward lo meditó y sabía que no tenía caso contradecirla en esto también – Entonces será mejor que me prepare – le dio por fin la razón.

- Otra cosa más – la sonrisa pícara de Isabella se transformó en una mueca de preocupación -. ¿Hablarás con tu padre hoy?

- Sí… ¿o prefieres que lo hagamos juntos?

La castaña negó rápidamente con la cabeza – No, yo hablé sola con mi papá, tu puedes hacer lo mismo.

- Si quieres…

Isabella subió sus manos y las puso a cada lado del rostro de su novio – De verdad, está bien así amor, sé que también quieres hablar otras cosas con él ¿no?

- Exacto.

- ¿Cómo de tu renuncia a mi empresa?

Edward rodó los ojos pero le sonrió a su novia – Ya es tarde amor… ve antes de que se haga aun mas tarde.

- Bien… pero recuerda lo de esta noche – lo amenazó y él solo asintió.

Con un último beso a su novio, Isabella se subió al asiento trasero de su auto mientras Thomas sostenía la puerta para ella. Solo cuando su chofer estuvo en el asiento del conductor, le echó una disimulada sonrisa a su jefa, era tan parecida a su padre que incluso él, se sentía como un padre para ella.

- Ya llegamos Isabella – solo cuando estaban solos, él se permitía esas informalidades.

- Oh, bien – estaban en el estacionamiento cubierto y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no entrara luz por su ventana -, gracias Thomas.

- Tengo que ir donde el señor Charlie, pero estaré acá en dos horas aproximadamente.

Isabella asintió pero aun así le pareció extraño – Claro, dile que más tarde lo llamó.

- Por supuesto señorita.

Aún algo desorientada por los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, Isabella entró a su imperio. La gente la miró mucho más que otras veces, pero aunque trataron de ser disimulados, no lo consiguieron, la castaña sintió cada mirada que recaía sobre ella, pero no tenía nada que hacer al respecto así que solo cuadró los hombros y se subió al ascensor que la llevó en nada al segundo piso en donde una Jane, bastante impactada la vio entrar.

- Oh, señorita… yo estaba tan preocupada – los ojos de la rubia se aguaron, porque no solo estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su jefa, sino que también se sentía malditamente culpable por haber acompañado a Edward al hospital, se sentía una traidora y esperaba con la cabeza gacha su despido.

- Estoy bien Jane – dar sonrisas no era cosa de Isabella, por eso que ni siquiera lo intentó -. Pero ahora me gustaría mucho que entraras conmigo a mi despacho y me pusieras al corriente de lo que ha pasado en mi empresa estos últimos días.

- Por supuesto.

La chica, ya tenía todos los papeles necesarios para informar a su jefa sobre los últimos acontecimientos, así que juntó todo y la siguió de cerca.

- ¿Quiere que te traiga su café?

Aunque el primer instinto de Isabella fue asentir, rápidamente desistió y negó con la cabeza – No, creo que será mejor cambiar el café por un vaso de leche… aunque no sé – cuando se dio cuenta que estaba divagando, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su silla -. No quiero nada… y será mejor que empecemos luego con esto.

- Sí – Jane se sentó frente a su jefa y con las carpetas en sus piernas sacó la primera -. Ya comenzó la construcción del hotel de Las Vegas, aunque aún no tenemos nombre ya que usted dijo que lo cambiaria.

- Cierto – asintió Isabella sin saber aun como llamar -, tengo que pensar un poco más sobre el nombre.

- Bien, sigo… el departamos de Recursos Humanos ya comenzó con la preselección del personal, parece que tienen una muy buena base de datos y están con los estándares bien altos.

- ¿Estas buscando gente en Nueva York también?

- Sí, en Nevada está algo difícil, pero aun así hay buenos candidatos.

- Necesito que me reserves un pasaje a Nevada, quiero ver cómo van las obras por mí misma.

- ¿Para cuándo? – la chica comenzó a anotar por eso no vio la expresión de desconcierto de su jefa.

Tenía control con su ginecóloga al día siguiente en la tarde por lo que no podía viajar – Reserva dos cupos para el miércoles en la mañana.

- Claro – aunque Jane trató de que no se notara su titubeo al pensar en que el asiento extra era para Edward, no estuvo muy segura de lograrlo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los Hoteles de Dubai?

- Hay un problema… están dispuestos solo a vender el sesenta por ciento.

- Quiero el cien – declaró la castaña -, así que comunícame por conferencia con Jamay en cuanto terminemos acá.

- Ahora… - Jane, revisó sus anotaciones y vio un par de puntos extras -, hay muchos papeles que debe firmar, unos cuantos contratos del nuevo personal que se ha ido contratando y Garrett dice que necesita hablar contigo por el balance comercial, dice que cambio unas cosas pero que necesita explicártelas.

- Dile a Garrett que bajé en cuanto terminé mi conferencia con Jamay – saber la utilidad real de su empresa era tan importante o incluso más, que otras tareas, por eso, aunque no quisiera ver a Garrett tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué sigue?

- Eh… Edward Cullen renunció – el murmullo de Jane a penas y fue audible pero Isabella alcanzó a escucharla de lo más bien -, ya tienen firmado su finiquito pero como a usted siempre le gusta saber estas cosas antes de hacer cualquier cosa…

- Sí – Isabella solo asintió -, yo… está todo bien, que Recursos Humanos se encargue de ello.

Le dolía mucho saber que su novio ya no estaría trabajando para ella pero no tenía un Doctorado por su belleza, aunque él aun no le confirmaba nada, ella tenía serias sospechas sobre lo que escondía esa renuncia y pese a todo, lo entendía. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser para un hombre vivir bajo la ala de su chica, pero le agradecía que no manifestara su incomodidad frente a ella, y más que eso, se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo de saber que él estaba haciendo lo que consideraba correcto, porque si de algo estaba segura Isabella, es de que la decisión tomada por Edward, se basaba principalmente la vida que se estaba formando en su vientre.

- ¿Algo más? – cambió el tema lo más rápido que pudo.

- Sí, este… llamaron de _People y Forbes_, ambas revistas quieren entrevistarte.

La castaña puso el lápiz que tenía en su boca, ese era un gesto innato que acostumbraba a realizar cada vez que meditaba algo que la ponía nerviosa. Esta vez no era la excepción, ni siquiera había pensando en la posibilidad hasta que escuchó a Jane.

- ¿Quién llamó de _Forbes_?

- Sebastian – contestó la rubia -, pero le dije que no te molestara, no te preocupes.

- Bueno, entonces llama a Sebastian y dile que me mandé la lista de preguntas antes de la entrevista y que no quiero sorpresas.

- ¿Qué?

Que la boca de Jane no haya llegado al suelo se debió solo a que su mandíbula era muy pequeña.

- Eso, que antes de la entrevista, necesito revisar las preguntas para que no hayan sorpresas.

- Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que harás la entrevista?

- Muy perspicaz Jane – se burló la castaña del desconcierto de su secretaria.

La chica rubia asintió pero solo por instinto, rápidamente volvió a su estado de negación, de alguna forma, llegó a pensar que habían cambiado a su jefa por otra persona.

- ¿Estás segura?... Isabella, tu nunca has estado a favor de esto y si te lo comenté es porque estaba en la agenda, pero…

- ¡Jane! – la castaña cortó el discurso de su secretaria. Cuando obtuvo su atención le sonrió -, ya te dije que quiero hacerlo.

- Bien, hablaré con Sebastian entonces.

Isabella volvió su vista a la carpeta que estaba frente a ella pero solo por un segundo – Una cosa más Janes… dile a Sebastian que no solo le daré la entrevista, dile que también le tengo una exclusiva.

- Bien – Jane asintió mientras tomaba notas - ¿Sobre Swan S.A.?

- No – la castaña negó mientras aumentaba la sonrisa en su rostro -, es una noticia de mi vida personal.

- ¿En _Forbes_?... Isabella… ¿estás segura de esto? – pese a todo los últimos acontecimientos, la rubia seguía estimando a su jefa y este cambio de actitud en ella la estaba comenzando a preocupar.

- ¿Qué? – la chica se encogió de hombros dejando de lado un poco de su buen humor -, ¿prefieres que le dé una entrevista a _People_?... no, ese no es mi mundo… mi mundo es este y Forbes se llevará la exclusiva de mi embarazo.

Como la castaña había agachado la vista hacia sus papeles, no notó como el rostro de su secretaria se desencajaba por completo - ¿Qué dijiste…? – la rubia tuvo que pasar saliva por su garganta la cual se secó mientras sus lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos -, ¿estás… embarazada?

- Sí.

Aunque Isabella no tenía intenciones de sentirse mal por Jane, aún así no pudo evitar hacerlo, sabía que la joven tenía una especie de enamoramiento por su novio pero no había nada que ella pudiera ni quisiera hacer. Lo lamentaba, pero no era un mártir para renunciar a su felicidad tan bien correspondida y ganada.

- Bien… entonces hablaré con Sebastian. Eso ya lo dije – lo último solo lo murmuró mientras anotaba palabras que ni ella misma entendía en su libreta.

- Jane – la chica levantó la vista para ver a su jefa -, de más está decirte que por el momento la noticia es confidencial, solo nuestra familia está al tanto.

- Por supuesto señorita Swan, no diré nada.

- Gracias. Y ahora, por favor, comunícame con Jamay y dile a Garrett que bajé.

- En seguida.

Cuando la chica ya iba en la puerta, Isabella la llamó – Jane – la chica rubia se volteó rápidamente -, muchas gracias por todo.

Como parecía ser el día de las sorpresas, esta vez, Jane supo contener su sorpresa y atinó a sonreír con rapidez.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen nunca había dejado de llegar a dormir a su casa sin avisarle a su padre y anoche había sido la primera vez, así que estaba algo reticente sobre la reacción que tendría su padre cuando lo viera llegar.

Solo bastó que metiera la llave en la cerradura para que su padre terminara por abrir la puerta.

- Oh, Edward, por fin – Emmett se acercó hasta su hijo y lo guió hasta la sala -, menos mal que llegas, me tenias muy preocupado.

- Lo siento, fui a ver a Bella a la casa de su padre y…

- Sí, Charlie me llamó anoche y me puso al corriente sobre algunas cosas pero me dijo que habían un par que solo tú me podías decir… ¿es algo malo? – el rostro de Emmett se retorció mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hijo.

Solo cuando Edward sonrió con timidez, el hombre relajó sus hombros – No, de hecho es algo muy bueno.

- ¿Volviste con Bella?

- Sí – la sola mención del hecho lo hizo sonreír -, pero hay algo más, algo importante. Bella está embaraza.

La agilidad de Emmett había aumentado desde que comenzó a tener mayor actividad en su día a día, por eso, no tardó nada en llegar hasta donde su hijo y rodearlo con sus brazos. Ninguno dijo nada, solo disfrutaron de un abrazo bien apretado que demostraba todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

- Vas a ser papá… y yo voy a hacer abuelo – se separaron solo para poder verse a los ojos -. Rosalie estaría tan orgullosa de ti hijo… no, estoy seguro de que lo está, ya verás como ella se encargará de cuidar de Bella y su hijo.

Edward tragó el nudo emocional que se le formó en la garganta – Hay más… quiero aceptar el trabajo del que me hablaste.

- ¿En el banco? – Emmett frunció el ceño demasiado confundido en el momento -, Edward si te lo mencioné fue solo por compromiso con el señor Larson, yo sé muy bien que trabajas en Swan S.A.

- Ya no más – habló el cobrizo -, renuncié ayer.

- ¿Qué…?

- En cuanto me enteré del embarazo de Isabella y salí del hospital, me di cuenta que necesitaba comenzar a tomar ciertas decisiones y una de esas era dejar de trabajar para ella, sé que soy capaz de muchas cosas y si mi relación con ella sigue como ahora, algún día volveré a trabajar ahí. Pero antes, necesito demostrarme que puedo trabajar para alguien con quien no estoy involucrado sentimentalmente.

- Hijo, ese trabajo ni siquiera es seguro. El señor Larson lo mencionó porque yo le hablé de ti, pero nunca dijo que fuera seguro… de hecho, sabes muy bien que él no tomará la decisión, solo le está haciendo un favor a un amigo que le preguntó por posibles postulantes.

- Y eso es lo que quiero – señaló el joven -, un trabajo en donde no conozca a nadie, en donde pueda destacarme por mi mismo.

Emmett suspiró y negó con la cabeza - ¿Te das cuenta que muy pronto el embarazo de Isabella estará en todos los periódicos?, la gente querrá saber quién es el padre y eso te pondrá a ti en el ojo del huracán.

- Y en cualquier lado estaré mejor que bajo su protección padre - Edward descruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas -, no quiero que ella lea cosas sobre como soy un mantenido y se vea obligada a defenderme.

- Tu sabes muy bien que te has ganado tu lugar en Swan S.A., más allá de quien sea tu novia.

- Padre… necesito hacer esto, de verdad – Emmett suspiró pero siguió negando con la cabeza -, ¿me ayudarás?

- Sabes que lo haré – el hombre se puso de pie y rebuscó en su libreta que estaba al lado del teléfono hasta que encontró la pequeña tarjeta de visita que estaba buscando. Llegó al lado de su hijo y se la dio -. Ese es el número al que tienes que llamar para pedir la entrevista.

- Gracias.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta el teléfono de red fija a discar. Desde que el médico entró en la habitación de Isabella para informarles sobre su embarazo, él supo que necesitaba cambiar ciertas cosas y quizás el cambiar de trabajo no era lo mas importantes en esos momentos, pero iba a ser padre y necesitaba demostrarle a su hijo que era capaz de obtener las cosas por sí mismo, sí, sabía que el trabajo en Swan S.A. lo obtuvo con merito propio, pero también sabía que las oportunidades que se le había dado venían condicionadas por el hecho de quien era su novia.

Cuando le contestaron el teléfono, habló con Mitchell Green, el Director Comercial del Banco de Nueva York, estaban a la búsqueda de alguien que se encargara de la sección de cuentas personales, alguien con experiencia pero no con tan altas expectativas ya que era un trabajo bien remunerado pero también bastante monótono. Hablaron por unos minutos en los cuales afinaron algunos detalles de la entrevista que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde, el señor Green llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a alguien adecuado para el cargo y Edward le había parecido un buen candidato aunque aun tenía que pasar su entrevista.

Esta vez, Edward tuvo un poco más de donde elegir mientras se preparaba para su entrevista, su única camisa roída y sus zapatos que no le calzaban bien ya eran cosa del pasado. Por eso mismo, necesita demostrarse a él que esos cambios se los había ganado, por algo más que por su sumisión en la cama.

- ¡Dios!

Se sentó al borde de la cama y todas las dudas volvieron a caer sobre él. No le molestaba de ninguna forma su sumisión natural, él sabía cómo era y aceptaba que Isabella fuera quien llevara los pantalones en esa relación, pero eso no quitaba que se le hiciera difícil como hombre aceptar que también tenía que ser ella quien le pagara el sueldo y proveyera a la familia que estaban comenzando a formar.

Quería comprarle un anillo pero de ninguna maldita forma en este mundo iba a permitir que el dinero saliera de su bolsillo, por más que él se lo hubiera ganado.

- Un hombre se define por quien realmente es y no por lo que los otros ven en él – murmuró para infundirse ánimos.

Terminó de arreglarse y aunque estaba nervioso, no lo estaba tanto como hace casi un año cuando fue a su primera entrevista de trabajo. En la sala, lo esperaba su padre quien, pese a que se trató de hacer el loco, entendió bastante bien el origen de los temores de su hijo.

- Hijo, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase Isabella sabe muy bien quién eres y lo que vales y además… eso de que es el hombre quien debe proveer es cosa del pasado, ahora las cosas se comparten así como también los deberes y las responsabilidades.

- Lo sé… pero necesito comprobarlo también.

- Y lo harás.

Con una palmadita de ánimo en su espalda, Edward salió de su casa rumbo al Banco de Nueva York.

- Hola – le habló a la recepcionista -, tengo una reunión con el señor Mitchell Green.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Edward Cullen – respondió él mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar.

La recepcionista comprobó que el nombre del chico estaba en un recado del señor Green así que lo hizo pasar – Es la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo.

- Muchas gracias.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Edward entró a la oficina de Mitchell Green, él era un hombre un tanto bajo, con muy poco cabello y que debía rondar los sesenta años. Pero pese a su apariencia algo aventajada, tenía una sonrisa que lo hacía ver de confianza.

- Buenas tardes Edward – le tendió la mano y el joven la aceptó.

- Buenas tardes – respondió él.

El señor Green apuntó la silla frente a él – Toma asiento y cuéntame alguna cosas… ¿Cuál fue tu último trabajo?

- Trabajé en Swan S.A., es un Holding y…

- Sí lo conozco – Edward quiso rodarse los ojos, todo Nueva York sabía de Swan S.A. -, ¿y por que dejaste de trabajar ahí?

¡Rayos!, Edward se quiso golpear, se había preparado para muchas preguntas, llevaba una carpeta con referencias de sus habilidades e incluso habia conseguido una carta de recomendación del señor Scott, estaba preparado para todo… menos para explicarle a un extraño los motivos de su renuncia a Swan S.A.

- ¿Personales?

Aunque su idea no era que su respuesta sonara como una pregunta, no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿Personales?... ¿a qué te refieres?

Luego de una respiración profunda, Edward comenzó a relatar una versión resumida de su vida desde que había sido aceptado en Swan S.A., para cuando la entrevista concluyó, no solo el señor Green había llenado el cargo que tanto le urgía, sino que Edward había encontrado la forma de demostrarle a todos que podía hacerse caso de su familia…

Y que muy pronto juntaría el dinero para ese anillo que deseaba poner en el dedo de su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Lo sientoooooo, se me había olvidado subir aquí, no me odien :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37<strong>

- Solo pon un poco de brillo… no me gusta el color.

El chico frunció el ceño porque estaba muy seguro de haber visto infinidades de fotos de Isabella Swan con los labios en un tono rojos furioso, pero como no tenía caso llevarle la contraria y estaba ahí solo para maquillarla, hizo lo que ella le pidió y le aplicó solo un poco de brillo en los labios.

- ¿Así?

- Perfecto – Isabella juntó sus labios y los soltó haciendo un poco de ruido -, me encanta como me dejaste – por el espejo, vio al chico que acaba de maquillarla -. ¿Tienes contrato de exclusividad con alguien?

El joven pestañó con bastante rapidez – Eh no… yo… trabajo _freelance_.

- Bien, entonces dale tu tarjeta a mi secretaria, te volveré a llamar.

Isabella se levantó de la silla y pasó por el lado del joven que aun no terminaba de creer que la mismísima Isabella Swan quería que él la maquillara… de nuevo.

Ahora, ya con el maquillaje y el cabello listo, Isabella fue hasta donde estaba Jane junto a la ropa que usaría para las fotografías de la entrevista. La chica le sonrió a su jefa al verla, quizás lo del brillo en las mujeres embarazadas era solo una idea plantada en la cabeza de las personas, pero si de algo estaba segura Jane era de que su jefa resplandecía, fuera por el embarazo o no.

- Tengo todo listo, señorita.

- Muchas gracias Jane.

La joven rubia, ayudó a su jefa a vestirse con el sencillo vestido que había elegido, para cuando estuvo lista, entró Stephen, el maquillador, quien le llevaba los zapatos y accesorios que necesitaría.

- Gracias – le sonrió la castaña al chico.

- Sebastián me mandó a decirle que ya está todo listo, señorita.

- Bien, entonces supongo que ya es hora.

Isabella se miró por última vez al espejo antes de salir acompañada de su secretaria. Afuera, estaba todo listo para la sesión de fotos, solo serían un par pero eran muy importantes ya que ese número la tendría en portada.

- Sebastián – se acercó Isabella hasta el periodista y le dio un beso en la mejilla -, muchas gracias por acceder a hacer esto.

- ¡Oh, dios, nena! – gimió él -, sabes que el honor es todo mío, ahora solo quiero ver el rostro de mis colegas cuando vean la portada de _Forbes_.

-Y además… te tengo una exclusiva.

Sebastián, haciendo acopio de su veta exagerada, puso una mano en su pecho y fingió un dolor en el corazón – Oh nena… ¿me quieres matar?

- Eso lo veremos.

Isabella le guiñó un ojo y se volteó hacía el fotógrafo que la llevó hasta la escenografía que habían creado para ella, un enorme y elegante sofá en una sala que parecía sacado de un algún palacio europeo. El fotógrafo, Alexander, le indicó cada posición que quería, primero sentada, luego de pie, luego recostado y por ultimo acostada. Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la fotografía de portada en donde ella, tenía una buena sugerencia que no tardó en hacer.

Alexander no dudó en aceptarla cuando ella se la planteó, con la ayuda de Jane, se cambió de ropa, su poso un short y un peto que dejaba al aire su vientre el cual no tardó en rodear. Cuando volvió donde el fotógrafo, enfocó inmediatamente su vista en Sebastián.

- ¿Te gusta esta exclusiva? – sin dejar de verlo, acarició su aun plano vientre y sonrió como la mujer feliz que era.

- ¡Oh mío dios!, creo que me dará un infarto de verdad – mientras Sebastián tomaba asiento -. Tengo la exclusiva del embarazo de La Cobra.

Mientras Sebastián seguía hiperventilando, Alexander se acercó hasta ella - Supongo que quieres mostrar tu embarazo.

- Supones bien – concordó ella.

- ¿Y estás completamente segura de esto?, esta revista no sé lee solo en Estados Unidos… todo el mundo lo sabrá – le advirtió el fotógrafo.

- Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero – volvió a sonreí mientras, ahora, el rostro de su novio se colaba entre sus recuerdos -, que todo el mundo vea lo feliz que soy.

Él asintió – Bien, veamos… - el fotógrafo miró por todo el lugar buscando el espacio ideal.

No habían pensado en una gran sesión fotográfica porque la revista se caracterizaba más que nada por las entrevistas que por las fotos que contuviera, pero en esos momentos, se arrepintió. Justo cuando parecía querer rendirse encontró lo que buscaba, más bien, su visión experta con más de treinta años de trayectoria lo llevó a ver un hermoso fondo en la pared pintada de verde limón y azul medianoche.

- Quiero que te pares ahí y te concentres en tu vientre, acarícialo, rodéalo, lo que quieras.

Isabella asintió e hizo lo que le indicaban, su sonrisa apareció sola y ahí se quedó, incluso después de que la sesión fotográfica terminó. Su vientre, aunque aun plano, ya mostraba los indicios de un pequeño bulto en la parte más baja, pero aunque no era lo suficientemente abultado para que cualquier persona se diera cuenta, bastaba con ver la enorme sonrisa en su rostro para saber qué es lo que pasaba en su cuerpo.

Isabella Swan era el ejemplo perfecto de la mujer exitosa y libre, por lo mismo, mas de algún curioso que viera esas fotos se llevaría una buena impresión, porque estar embarazada a los veintiséis años, era algo que muchas personas no esperaban de ella. Pero el día en que a Isabella le importara la opinión de algún extraño, ese día podía darse por derrotada y afortunadamente, ese día no estaba ni siquiera cerca de llegar.

Alexander no dejó de disparar su flash en dirección a ella, fascinado y alucinando por la forma en que la cámara abrazaba sus formas, para cualquier fotógrafo era un privilegio contar con una modelo tan natural, pero en el fondo, el hombre de vasta experiencia sabía que su nombre se alzaría como nunca lo había hecho luego de que sus colegas vieran sus fotografías y el trasfondo de ellas. Cuando el hombre pensó que había obtenido suficientes instantáneas como para regodearse a la hora de elegir, Isabella, sin pensarlo se puso de perfil y volteó el rostro hacía él pero bajando la mirada, era un ángulo bastante extraño pero que en cuanto él lo cautivo, expreso eso que ella quería enseñarle al mundo y que él puso plasmas a la perfección.

Ya, con las fotos listas, Isabella se volvió a poner su ropa inicial y así, se sentó en el enorme sofá de terciopelo rojo junto al periodista más afortunado del momento, Sebastián Marion. Él hombre aun estaba nervioso, sobre todo porque solo tuvo los veinte minutos que duró la última sesión fotográfica para modificar casi por completo, la entrevista que con tanto cuidado y anhelo llevaba preparando hace más de una semana, Sebastián odiaba improvisar, pero en vista de la última información obtenida no le queda de otra y por lo menos, agradecía esos veinte minutos para poner en orden sus ideas y enfriar sus pensamientos, ya que estaba seguro que solo contaría con esa entrevista, dudaba mucho poder volver a contactar a Isabella en caso de que luego se diera cuenta de que había dejado de preguntarle algo de suma relevancia.

- Bien, Isabella… ¿estás lista?

La mujer sonrió y asintió – Mas que lista… pero te lo advierto – alzó su dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo apuntó con su perfecta uña de manicura roja -, si siento que alguna pregunta está fuera de lugar, simplemente mantendré mi boca cerrada.

- Lo sé, tranquila, Jane revisó mis preguntas y eliminó las que le parecía que tú rechazarías.

- Bien, entonces.

Al mejor estilo de Sharon Stone, Isabella Swan, La Cobra, se cruzó de piernas dándole una buena visión de su piel al pobre Sebastián, que a esas alturas ya había aflojado tres veces su corbata. El hombre, había tenido el placer de conocer a la CEO de Swan S.A. en un par de oportunidades pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ella y ahora, por fin podía entender por qué le decían La Cobra, solo le bastó verla una vez a los ojos para descubrir lo hipnotizante de su mirada, llegaba a ser absurda la forma en la que alguien se podía perder en esos ojos color chocolate.

- ¿Sebastián?, ¿Estás bien? – la sonrisa que jugaba entre los labios de Isabella lo hizo aclarar su garganta y asentir.

- Sí… yo solo estaba pensando.

El hombre en un gesto que buscaba ser disimulado, cruzó su pierna derecha por sobre la izquierda, pensaba de esa forma ocultar su creciente erección, pero no contaba con que la experiencia en lo referente al género masculino por parte de Isabella era bastante basta como para reconocer ese simple gesto.

Moviendo un par de cabellos que había caído sobre su rostro hacía atrás, la castaña se preparó para la primera pregunta – Bien, entonces comencemos esto cuanto antes.

El periodista se aclaro la garganta y rogó porque su voz saliera normal – Swan S.A. es uno de los Holding más importantes de Estados Unidos, y sus ingresos en los últimos tres años aun aumentando en un veinte por ciento, eso es más de la media nacional. Por lo mismo, no deja de ser curioso, que estos número se veían incrementados desde que tu tomaste el mando… ¿Qué piensas con respecto a estas cifras?

- Swan S.A. es una empresa familiar y nunca he tenido la suerte o mala suerte de trabajar para alguien más que no sea para mí misma, así que no puedo estar segura de cómo es incrementar los ingresos de algún jefe usurero, pero sí sé lo que es incrementar los propios ingresos y el placer que se siente luego de cerrar un negocio exitoso.

- Antes de ti estuvo tu padre al mando… ¿piensas que él hizo algo mal que estas cifras no se dieron con anterioridad?

La chica suspiró antes de responder – Creo que mi padre es mejor persona que yo en muchos sentidos… y el ser mujer, joven y estar al mando de una empresa como Swan S.A. me dio las agallas para competir en un mundo que en muchos sentidos, aun es solo de hombres.

- Con respecto a eso mismo, ¿fue muy difícil para ti comenzar como CEO de Swan S.A.?

- Lo fue antes de tomar el mando, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y es algo que siempre supe así que puedo decir que fue una decisión que me tomó por sorpresa, fue una decisión de familia y creo que al final de cuentas todo salió muy bien.

- Hace poco más de un año se hizo una encuesta a los trabajadores de distintos Holding y pese a todos los rumores que se tejen en cuanto a tu dura personalidad, saliste evaluada como una de las CEO más justas. Tus trabajadores son los más conformes con sus saliros y condiciones de trabajo, ¿A qué crees que se debe esto?

- A que mi ego no se ve empañado por lo que tengo entre las piernas – sin pensarlo, la chica descruzó sus piernas y las volvió a cruzar ante la atenta mirada de Sebastián -, creo fervientemente en que los empleados trabajan mucho mejor cuando las condiciones son las optimas, y aunque mis suelos son un diez por ciento más altos que en otras empresas, mis utilidades son aún mayores, así que creo que si alguien sabe sumar y restar es capaz de entender por donde va mi estrategia de trabajo.

Sebastián comenzó a tomar apuntes aunque toda la entrevista estaba siendo grabada, su principal incentivo para entrevistar era por estaba seguro que sus respuestas serian bastante complejas, pero le agradaba ver siempre sinceridad detrás de ellas.

- En cuanto a sus próximos proyectos, se habla de un hotel de lujo en Las Vegas – ella asintió rogando porque la entrevista no llegara a Tyler, ya que ese seria el fin de las preguntas -. ¿Por qué ahora quiere entrar al mundo de los casinos?

- ¿Y por qué no? – la chica se encogió de hombros -, para mi es uno de mis proyectos más importantes y aunque el trasfondo del mismo es solo mío, puedo decirte que este hotel será un símbolo de lo que representa el apellido Swan en Estados Unidos.

- Entonces debo entender que el proyecto será supervisado directamente por ti.

- Es usted muy perspicaz señor Marion – la chica le sonrió mientras se estiraba para tomar el vaso de agua que le había dejado a un lado.

El joven periodista se vio embobado por unos segundos mientras ella bebía de su vaso, pero pronto reaccionó y despejó su cabeza para hacer la siguiente pregunta. Un par más de preguntas en lo que respectaba al ámbito laboral fueron hechas antes de que Isabella considerara que ya era tiempo de pasar a las preguntas que de verdad él quería hacer y ella responder.

- Bien, y ahora, pasando a un plano un poco más intimo, mucho se ha hablado en la prensa sobre tu relación con uno de tus empleados, ¿Edward Cullen?

- Sí, es mi novio, pero su información está errada en un punto, él ya no es mi empleado.

- Oh, eso… - inútilmente, Sebastián rebuscó entre sus apunte pero no había nada al respecto -. Pero… ¿debo asumir que entre ustedes todo sigue bien?

Isabella sonrió y asintió – Mejor que nunca, esto es solo para que las malas lenguas que dudan sobre las capacidades laborales de Edward se inunden en su propio veneno. Sé que para muchos es más fácil creer que su puesto en Swan S.A. se debía a que era mi novio, pero en realidad, Edward es muy buen profesional y esta es una decisión suya que estoy apoyando, él cree que debe trabajar en una empresa que no sea la de su novia, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él – el periodista no tenía que saber que eso no era todo cierto y además, Isabella era muy buena ocultando cosas.

- ¿Esto significa entonces que muy pronto tendremos la boda del año?

- Eso aún no es algo que ocupe mi lista de prioridades – la sonrisa juguetona de Isabella bailaba en sus labios ya que sabía hacía donde estaba dirigiendo la entrevista.

- ¿Y cuál es el número uno en tu lista de prioridades?

- Ser una buena madre – Sebastián asintió agradecido de ya ser conocedor de la noticia porque de otra forma, estaba seguro que su corazón se le hubiera salido del pecho -, y velar porque mi bebé nazca sano y salvo.

El periodista asintió y miró la pregunta que tenía para esa ocasión – ¿Todo esto es una forma de expresarse en futuro o…?

- Esta es una forma de decirte que estoy embarazada, que con Edward seremos padres.

- Oh, entonces mis felicidades Bella, esta siempre es una muy buena noticia, pero ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarte, ¿Por qué lo estas anunciando tan públicamente?, tu siempre has sido muy recelosa de tu vida personal.

- Porque quiero que todos sepan que mi vida está cambiando y que no toleraré nada que pueda dañar a mi bebé… si algunos me pusieron el apodo de Cobra por motivos menores, verán cómo le hago honor en el momento en que tenga que defender a mi familia.

- Los nombres de la lista de Forbes están siempre bajo contantes amenazas, ¿a eso te refieres con tus palabras?

Isabella asintió – Creo que la primera vez que alguien amenazo con matarme fue el día en que nací, y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos a este mundo, lo hicieron para presionar a mi padre, así que sé cómo funcionan estas cosas – el periodista asintió dándole la razón -. Él me enseñó mucho, pero sobre todo, me enseñó que no hay nada más sagrado que los hijos.

- Bueno Isabella, no puedo decirte nada más, esta ha sido una entrevista con muchas noticias y solo me queda darte mis mejores deseos para esta nueva vida. Pero tengo una pregunta más… ¿eres feliz?

- Soy más que feliz, tengo a un hombre perfecto a mi lado, a un rayito de sol en camino, a mi padre que me apoya y un suegro maravillo. No necesitó nada más.

Si hubo algo que le llamó la atención al experto entrevistador de Forbes es que ante la última pregunta, Isabella no mencionó en ningún sentido su cuantiosa fortuna. Era cosa de cada día, que aquellos más acaudalados pensaran que manteniendo sus cuentas bancarias al tope tendrían la felicidad que necesitaban, pero para Isabella Swan, el concepto de felicidad era el mismo que para cualquier otra persona.

Para cuando Isabella se puso de pie notó enseguida la presencia de su novio en la sala, él la miraba concentrado solo en ella, dándole esa mirada que la hacía sentir la mujer más poderosa del mundo, y no por su fortuna monetaria sino por la sentimental.

Ignorando a todo el equipo que estaba a su alrededor, corrió hacía su novio y se colgó de su cuello fascinada por como él le respondió. La tomó de las caderas con dulzura y la alzó lo suficiente para poder darle media vuelta y poner sus rostros a una misma altura, la besó con tranquilidad permitiéndole a ella que llevara el ritmo del beso, solo cuando la castaña aumentó la presión, él sacó su lengua y jugueteó con la de amada.

Las personas a su alrededor apartaron las miradas y rogaron porque no comenzaran una sesión mucho más intensa ahí. Pero Isabella era consciente de su público y se separó de los labios de su novio antes de que los ánimos se siguieran caldeando. Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

- Ven, quiero que conozcas a Sebastián – tiró de su chico hasta que estuvieran frente al periodista -. Sebastián – lo llamó -, el es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

- Oh Edward – el joven periodista se apresuró a extender su mano -, es un placer conocerte, Isabella habló muy bien de ti en la entrevista.

- Sí, la escuché – el cobrizo le dio una mirada a su novia y luego al joven -, muchas gracias por no hacer preguntas incomodas.

Sebastián sonrió, porque en algún punto entendió a lo que se refería el novio de Isabella y le agradó mucho saber que el nivel de complicidad entre ambos era tan bien correspondido.

Luego de despedirse de todo en el lugar, Isabella y Edward salieron tomados de la mano y se subieron al auto que tan gentilmente Thomas tenía ya preparado. Una vez adentró, Isabella se recostó sobre el pecho de novio y giró el rostro hacía el frente.

- Thomas – llamó a su chofer -, al departamento por favor.

Luego de que el hombre asintiera, ella se giró hacía su novio.

- Creo que llegó el momento de castigarte por haberte ido de Swan S.A.

La sonrisa de Edward solo creció ante las palabras de su novio – Estaba esperando con ansias este momento – se agachó y besó la frente de su chica porque estaba muy seguro de que, como siempre, lo primero con lo que lo castigaría, sería con impedirle tocarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá nuevo capítulo, ya saben, si quieren leer el que siguen, visiten mi Blog :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

- Sácate la ropa y arrodíllate frente a la cama.

Hacia un tiempo ya que no pisaban ese departamento, desde que descubrieron que sus necesidades podían ser satisfechas en cualquier lugar mientras ambos quisieras, habían dejado de depender de la habitación negra. Pero, ninguno negaba que les fuera agradable volver a ese lugar que fue testigo de su primera vez.

Mientras Isabella se iba del cuarto, dejando al cobrizo solo, este procuró no perder más tiempo y obedecerla. En segundos, estuvo desnudo y arrodillado frente a la cama con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. Pese a que él hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzó a penas a bajar la vista antes de su ama entrada de vuelta a la habitación.

Al tener la vista gacha, solo pude ver las botas negras de punta y tacón alto, pero solo eso le bastó para hacer una excelente imagen mental de lo que ella estaba vistiendo.

- Levanta la vista – con la punta del _flogger,_ Isabella alzó el rostro de su chico. Con ojos ansiosos, él pasó por sus medias de red, su corsé de tiras y su generoso escote que escondía el inicio de unos rellenos pechos -. Bien… me gusta saber el efecto que tengo en ti.

Aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de Isabella era implacable, en el fondo, se estaba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para no llorar. No había sido nada de fácil ver como su corsé favorito no le entraba ya que sus caderas, cintura y pechos estaban más grandes, solo luego de un par de sacudidas de cabeza, decidió recomponerse e ir por un corsé de tiras. Después de todo, no pensaba renunciar a ese castigo por nada del mundo, estaba más caliente que nunca y necesitaba aplacar ese calor de alguna forma, antes de que sus hormonas la llevaran a la locura.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Solo en ese momento, ante la pregunta de Edward, Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieta. Con una sacudida de cabeza se recompuso y para darse animo, golpeó el _flogger_ en una de sus manos.

- Solo disfrutaba de esto – le sonrió y él la imitó.

Por más, que Edward quiso hacer una segunda pregunta se contuvo, ya que descubrió que sabía la respuesta, y lo confirmó cuando, sin percatarse de su gestó, Isabella le dio una tímida caricia a su vientre. Sí, ella estaba consciente de su estado y había encontrado la forma de compatibilizarlo con su estado hormonal de calentura.

Él, en respuesta solo agachó la cabeza y la sintió moverse por la habitación, para cuando la botas de tacón resonaron a su lado, el joven supo que le convenía apretar los dientes y aguantarse lo que viniera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultimo castigo y si conocía tan bien a su chica, como sabía que lo que lo hacía, le esperaba un dolor intenso seguido de un placer extenso.

- Levanta la vista.

Lo hizo y trató de no asustarse cuando la vio con un bozal que incluía una bola de plástico al medio, aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que era, se hacia una muy buena idea de para que servía y eso lo hizo sentir un intenso frio en su espalda.

- Abre la boca – aunque estaba haciendo todo lo posible, Edward no pudo esconder el tirón de miedo que dio su cuerpo al obedecer a Isabella -, eso… un poco más.

El cobrizo abrió aún más la boca, para que así, le entrara sin problemas la bola de plástico. En un principio la correa le apretó las mejillas, pero en cuanto la castaña cerró el boche en su nuca, las soltó lo suficiente para que él se sintiera cómodo. Un nuevo tirón le apretó el pecho al joven, pero esta vez fue uno bueno, ya que el saber que su chica, por más que estuviera usando botas y corsé de cuero, y tuviera un _flogger _en su mano, se preocupaba por su bienestar… porque lo amaba.

- ¿Te aprieta mucho? – él negó con la cabeza y ella asintió -, bien, entonces quiero que te levantes – mientras Edward lo hacía, Isabella tomó la cinta elástica que tenía sobre la mesa a su lado y guió al cobrizo hasta la silla que se encontraba escondida en uno de los rincones.

Edward había entrado un par de veces en esa habitación pero jamás se había percatado de esa silla así que su cuerpo se tensó y su andar lo demostró. Isabella, al percatarse de la reacción de su sumiso, sonrió y decidió explicarle un poco la situación.

- Esta es una silla muy especial – comenzó -, ya que no solo me permite amarrarte y montarte, sino que además…. – sonriendo, se alejó del chico y llegó hasta el aparato, el que acarició con gran cariño -, hice que le incluyeran un sistema de vibración que llegará directamente hasta tu punto G… ¿ya sabes dónde está, no? – los ojos de La Cobra se alzaron hasta el joven y disfruto de verlo pasar saliva por su garganta pese a la incomodidad que le proporcionaba el bozal.

Antes de que él se arrepintiera, Isabella fue más inteligente y lo hizo sentarse. Amarró sus manos tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo ya que necesitaba saber si él estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Antes de cortar el último trozo de cinta, lo miró directo a los ojos y esperó, pero solo recibió brillo en ellos, así que cortando el último trozo de cinta con sus dientes, se erguió delante de su chico y, sin dejar de sonreír, se sacó la parte baja y alta del corsé.

Gracias a sus medias a medio muslo y la abertura intimida de la prenda de ropa que solo dejaba al descubierto su sexo y sus pechos, no tenía que desnudarse por completo para ser penetrada.

Con cualquier otro sumiso tendría que haber hecho su magia en estimulación antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero a esas alturas, la polla de Edward se erguía orgullosa y ansiosa por la expectativa que le esperaba y que recibió, cuando, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su regazo, Isabella se dejó caer sobre él. En un inicio sus sexos solo se rozaron, pero en cuanto la castaña, guió, con su mano, el falo del cobrizo hasta su coño, ambos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza ante la unión y el placer que ella profesaba.

En el momento exacto en que la polla de Edward la invadió, Isabella estiró su mano y accionó el vibrado de la silla. Los puntos de vibración iban directo hacía la próstata del chico, efecto que se demostró en la hinchazón poco habitual de su polla, Isabella se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y a suavizar sus saltos porque si antes, su chico era grande, ahora lo era mucho más.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – aferrándose con fuerza, la castaña encontró apoyó en el cabello de su chico, pero necesitaba algo más -, esto es jodidamente perfecto, pero necesito algo más…

Antes, amordazar a sus sumisos le parecía una buena idea ya que sabía lo mucho que a los hombres les gustaba usar la boca, pero con Edward, era una tortura para ella, necesitaba los labios de su chico con premura. Demorándose más de lo normal por el balanceo de sus caderas, la castaña logró liberar la boca del joven y fue capaz de capturar esos labios que tanto placer le daban.

- ¿Te… gusta… esto? – preguntó Isabella.

Edward cerró los ojos y asintió – Sí… es raro pero…

Al verlo tan complacido, Isabella aumentó la intensidad de la silla sacando ese lado salvaje que tanto amaba en Edward.

- ¡JODIDA MIERDA! – al estirar la cabeza hacia atrás, las venas en el cuello del cobrizo se hicieron notar.

- ¡SÍ!... te gusta ¿no? – aprovechándose de la posición del joven, la castaña, lo tomó del cuello y creó una pequeña presión -. ¡MIRAME! – ordenó y el obedeció -, eso… mírame mientras te corres dentro de mí.

- Yo… lo siento… estoy…

- ¿Sientes como tus bolas se hinchan? – sin dejar de saltar sobre su polla ni de sonreírle, Isabella bajó sus manos por el pecho acariciando esos abdominales que la volvían loca -, piensa que ese semen que busca salir me llenará… hasta el fondo…. Me marcarás como tuya – susurró sobre sus labios.

- Yo ya te marqué… tu eres mía – pese a que no tenia forma de moverse, uso la única parte de su cuerpo que se lo permitía y haciendo uso de su boca, capturó el cuello de la madre de su hijo.

- ¿Soy tuya? – preguntó ella a la vez que cesaba sus movimientos, torturándolos a ambos en el proceso.

- Sí… lo eres.

- Lo soy – concordó ella para luego volver a moverse hasta llevarlos al orgasmo.

Satisfechos y rendidos, ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, Isabella sobre el pecho de Edward y aferrada a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Solo luego de unos segundos, cuando la polla del joven volvió a reaccionar, Isabella se percató de que la silla seguía funcionando, pero a esas alturas ya no tenía caso apagarla, debía hacerse caso del problema de otra forma.

Saliéndose de su regazo, Isabella fue hacia el armario y escogió una venda negra con la que le tapó los ojos a su chico sin que él lo notara.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ahora probaremos otro de tus sentidos.

Sin apagar la silla, Isabella se dejó caer a los pies de Edward y engulló su falo antes siquiera de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Los movimientos de la boca de la castaña fueron magistrales y llevaron al joven a la más absoluta locura.

Placer tortuoso, eso fue lo que ocurrió esa tarde en ese cuarto negro.

.

.

.

- ¡Cullen! – Edward se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta su jefe que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -. ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?

El joven, siguió que el camino de la carpeta que el señor Green dejó caer sobre su escritorio – Yo… no sé lo que es.

Sin esperar respuesta, Edward tomó la carpeta y la abrió, solo necesitó ver el primer papel para saber que estaba en serios problemas, cuando lo hizo, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, que estaba haciendo un favor que no dañaba a nadie, pero ahora, al ver el ceño arrugado de su jefe, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

- ¿Con que cargo llegaste a Swan S.A.?

Edward soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo antes de contestar – Como asistente en el área de Recursos Humanos, luego me pasaron a la sección de Administrativa… creo… que todo está en mi ficha personal – murmuró ya no muy seguro de ello.

- ¿Y cuanto te demoraste en pasar de un puesto a otro? – el joven tomó aire, esa información también estaba en su ficha.

- Dos meses.

- ¿Y por qué? – Mitchell Green se fijo en la mirada irritada del joven pero supo que no diría ningún comentario desagradable -, vamos Edward, solo contesta mi pregunta.

- Porque mi jefe anterior dijo que podía hacer más, yo… me pidieron que buscara una información y terminé haciendo un informe tan extenso que les sirvió para otras cosas más.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

- Veintidós años, señor.

Él hombre asintió – Entonces podemos decir que eres joven y que estás dispuesto a absorber y trabajar incluso cuando no debes hacerlo.

- Me gusta mi trabajo, señor.

- ¿Y con eso también debo entender que te gusta el trabajo de Brooke?

Edward pasó saliva por su garganta y negó con la cabeza – No, señor – aunque no quería responder a esa pregunta capciosa, lo hizo para no parecer un nene pequeño.

- Entonces, supongo que el que le hayas hecho el informe es solo porque estás tratando de meterte en sus pantalones.

Hasta el momento, Edward había aguantado con paciencia todas las preguntas, pero no lo haría con las suposiciones infundadas, por más de que quien las estuviera haciendo, fuera su jefe.

- Lo siento señor, pero…

- Tranquilo – Mitchell era un hombre astuto y su idea tampoco era enojar a su empleado -, solo estaba siendo sarcástico ya que sé que ese no es el motivo. Pero… aun así no me gusta esto que pasó y mucho menos el haberme dado cuenta al ver que Brooke ni siquiera sabe lo es una curva de indiferencia.

- Ella me pidió ayuda y yo…

- Y tu le hiciste todo el trabajo. Bien Edward – asintió el hombre -, me cerraste la boca, sé que no escalaste en Swan S.A. por tu relación con Isabella pero necesito saber que no iras por los pasillos haciendo el trabajo de todos, sé que estas ansioso por aprender y trabajar pero tienes que limitarte a tu trabajo… ¿bien?

- Sí, señor – asintió el joven.

- Bien, ahora me iré, pero… - cuando ya se había girado, Mitchell se volvió a ver a Edward -, ¿hay algún otro informe con el que deba tener cuidado?

- No, señor.

- Vuelve al trabajo Edward.

Aunque el reto no había sido grande, Edward no pude volver a concentrarse de la misma forma. Llevaba solo un mes trabajando en el Banco de Nueva York y ya había sido advertido, en el fondo él sabía que no había ayudado a Brooke por nada más que por ayudarla, pero luego de la charla con su jefe, le había quedado la sensación de que lo hizo por querer destacarse, por querer que lo notaran, y con ese pensamiento no se sintió para nada tan bien.

Pese a que Edward sabía que no lo ascenderían como si nada, y que tampoco necesitaba un asenso, lo que menos quería era que el resto lo pensara y lamentablemente, sus acciones estaban jugando en su contra, así que se prometió ayudar lo justo y necesario sin querer hacer de más.

Antes de que apagara el computador, tras haber finalizado su jornada laboral, un nuevo correo le entró a su bandeja personal, era un aviso de transferencia bancaria de su propio banco. Cuando entró a trabajar ahí le abrieron una cuenta a su nombre y le explicaron que el sueldo le seria depositado allí.

Saber que ganaría 2.000 dólares era una cosa, pero verlos depositados en su cuenta era otra cosa. Antes de cerrar su sesión comprobó la hora y que aun estaba a tiempo antes de que las tiendas cerraran. Por suerte, su padre estaba en una muy buena posición con el restaurante así que podría darse ese lujo, por ese mes andaría justo pero su chica lo valía.

Camino con paso apresurado hasta que entró en la tienda que buscaba, _Swaroski_ eran unos cristales hermosos y costosos, pero no fue eso lo que lo llevó a escoger esa tienda para comprarle el anillo a su novia, sino que el logo fuera un Cisne y que en la vitrina estuviera el anillo perfecto para ella.

Su presupuesto era de 2.000 dólares, pero si era necesario, Edward estaba dispuesto a su usar su sobregiro.

- Hola, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso… vi uno en la vitrina que…

- Amanda, yo atiendo a este cliente – la chica abrió los ojos y asintió marchándose con una disculpa -. ¿Así que anda buscando un anillo de compromiso?

- Sí, vi uno en la vitrina que tiene un pequeño cristal en el centro pero que tiene el grabado de un cisne por dentro.

- Ese anillo es muy costoso – respondió la mujer -, ¿y estás seguro de que prefieres un cisne en lugar de una cobra?

Edward estrechó los ojos y suspiró frustrado, había hecho todo muy mal, quizás en _Tiffany_ lo hubieran tratado con mayor disimulo, ahora estaba jodido.

- Si gusta señor Cullen, me puede acompañar – al ver que Edward no se movía, la chica estiró su mano para presentarse -, mi nombre es Katherine Duff, gerente de la tienda y si me lo permite… me gustaría que entráramos a una de nuestras salas privada.

- ¿Y por qué? – aunque el joven aun estaba aprendiendo sobre el mundo en el que se movía su novia, no por eso se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente.

Katherine asintió y se le acercó para bajar la voz – Porque estoy segura que no tardarán en reconocerte y darse cuenta de que estas comprando un anillo para La Cobra.

- No la llame así – pese a todo lo que pudo haber dicho, sus dientes apretados solo lo dejaron decir eso.

- Bien, entonces si me acompañas.

Edward, dándole la razón en silencio, la acompañó hasta la parte trasera de la tienda en donde había una sub tienda, mucho más pequeña y cómoda que a su vez contenía las piezas más exquisitas que cualquier persona hubiera visto. El joven Cullen paseó su vista alrededor y se dio cuenta de la ironía, esa mujer, Katherine, seguramente pensaba que él gastaría millones en ese lugar, cuando en realidad, su presupuesto no podía pasar, con esfuerzo, los 3.000 dólares.

- Señorita – comenzó a explicarse -, creo que aquí hubo un error… yo no tengo tanto dinero para…

La mirada de la mujer lo detuvo en su discurso - ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a cobrar? – el joven arrugó su ceño y la mujer soltó una enorme carcajada, incluso se vio obligada a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás para no ahogarse -. Por Dios, niño… sabes muy poco aún, ya veo que lo que se dice de ti en la prensa en verdad… eres nuevo en esto.

- Si me explicara mejor podría entender – y ahí volvió su tono demandante.

- Creo que te diste cuenta muy bien de cuál es nuestro logo – la mujer apuntó al enorme cisne de cristales que colgaba en una de las paredes -, y no creo que sea un secreto las veces que nuestra tienda a tratado de contactar a Isabella Swan para que sea rostro de la marca… le han hecho ofertas millonarias pero ella nunca aceptó ninguna… supongo que el dinero no es un problema para ella.

El joven asintió aun sin comprender – Aun así… no entiendo el por qué me dice que no me cobrara.

- Chico, si me pides diez millones de dólares por escoger un anillo de esta tienda y ponerlo en el dedo de La Cobra, créeme – la mujer puso una mano en su pecho y se flexionó -, te los pagaríamos.

- No le diga así

- Me disculpo – ella se vio verdaderamente arrepentida, así que él asintió -, es solo la costumbre, no volverá a pasar

- Está bien – Edward le restó importancia, ya que con lentitud comenzó a entender de qué iba todo eso -. Y con respecto a los que nos tiene aquí, supongo que usted también tendrá claro que no pretendo hacer de mi compromiso un show mediático.

- Edward – lo tuteó la mujer con la mayor confianza -, elijas el anillo que elijas, los paparazzi se encargaran de averiguar la marca y aunque ni siquiera nos importa que el mundo sepa que te lo dimos gratis, con que aparezca nuestro nombre en cada artículo sobre el compromiso… nos daremos por más que pagados.

El joven volvió a asentir comprendiendo bien todo, pero aun así era mucha información y se vio abrumado, le hubiera encantado llamar a su novia y preguntarle qué hacer, pero en esas circunstancias, esa alternativa no era viable.

- ¿Tienes un baño?

Katherine asintió y lo guió por un pasillo perfectamente decorado. Antes de girar la puerta, Edward bufó al darse cuenta que la manilla tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de cristales. De alguna forma, supo que aunque no lo quisiera, había cosas en el mundo de su chica, a las que tenía que acostumbrarse.

En cuanto entró al baño, obvio los lujos evidentes y se sentó en el váter antes de que sus piernas se rindieran, había sido un día bastante movido y no estaba muy seguro de que su cabeza le diera las mejores idea, por lo que, antes de cometer una imprudencia, sacó su celular y marcó el numero de la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos.

- ¿Hola?, ¿Edward?

- Hola Charlie – suspiró -, siento molestarte pero… no sé qué hacer, estoy en _Swaroski_ y…

- Y te llevaron a un cuarto aparte y te ofrecieron lo que quisieras gratis. Bien, por lo menos algo me dice que estas en ese lugar porque no dejarás que mi nieto nazca bastardo, no es que me importe ya que nunca le faltará nada, pero me alegra saber que te haces responsable al cien por ciento.

El discurso del patriarca Swan tuvo tanto que Edward no sintió que sus dudas se hubieran disipado – Charlie…

- Oh, claro – suspiró el hombre volviendo a ponerle atención -, creo que Isabella es como diez y medio… sí, creo que ese es su número de dedo, pero si con el embarazo engorda, creo que lo mejor sería que eligieras un once para después mandarlo a arreglar.

- Charlie – suspiró el joven restregándose el rostro -, no quería saber el número del dedo de Isabella, eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero es saber cómo salir de acá, una mujer dijo que me daría lo que fuera que eligiera… gratis.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio en donde Charlie Swan se reprochó por su poco tacto. Edward era nuevo en eso y él debía instruirlo.

- Edward, la gente nos da cosas gratis y nosotros las aceptamos… está bien que lo hagan, mira, compres el anillo que compres para mi hija, el mundo querrá saber todo de él y con eso la marca, para ellos es publicidad gratis y punto, míralo como si estuvieras ayudándolos.

- Sí, eso dijo la señora Katherine. Pero… no se siente bien aceptar cosas gratis.

- Tampoco se siente bien dejar a la gente con la mano estirada – Edward volvió a suspirar pero esta vez, exageradamente -. ¿Te atendió Katherine Duff?

- Sí.

- Bien, ella es una buena mujer, discreta y sabía, así que no la dejes con la mano estira Edward, eso tampoco es muy caballeroso.

- Pero, ella dijo que trataron de tener a Bella como rostro y que ella no quiso, entonces, ¿no se enojará porque le lleve un anillo de acá?

- Edward, mi hija te ama – aunque lo supiera, siempre era bueno escucharlo, de quien fuera -, y estoy seguro, que solo le importará que pongas un anillo en su dedo, aunque sea hecho con una tira de cuero.

El joven sonrió al saber que su futuro suegro estaba enterado de la pulsera de cuero, eso quería decir que Bella lo había compartido, que de verdad le había gustado aunque no fuera de marca.

- Bien, entonces elegiré el que más le guste.

- Así se hace hijo.

Al cortar la llamada, Edward sintió como si el peso que llevaba en los hombros se elevará. Salió del baño mucho más relajo y decidido a encontrar el anillo perfecto. Cuando volvió a la sala, Katherine ya tenía sobre la mesa un centenar de modelos.

Por la siguiente hora, Edward miró cado uno hasta que un anillo de oro blanco, diamante en el medio y cristales alrededor del mismo, le llamó la atención. Ya los cristales eran carísimos por sí mismo, así que si a eso le sumaba la roca del centro y el oro blanco, se encontraba con una pieza que no hubiera podido adquirir si no fuera gratis. Ni siquiera quiso consultar el precio real ya que no quería sentirse peor.

El anillo no era el típico modelo de compromiso, de hecho, tuvo que dejarlo para que pusieran en diamante, ya que si de algo estaba seguro Edward, era de que sin diamante no valía. Al finalizar la transacción, Katherine Duff le entregó un recibo a Edward sin el precio real, solo porque era necesario, ya que una vez que el anillo estuviera listo, se lo harían llegar.

_**Más que a mi propia vida.**_

Eso fue lo que grabó Edward en el anillo.

Ya que así es como la amaba. Los amaba.

Más que a su propia vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Quizás algunos ya leyeron este capítulo en el Blog, pero de todas formas tenía que subirlo aquí.**

**Bueno, ahora sigo con otra actualización, ojalá no me hayan abandonado en este tiempo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39<strong>

- ¿Me puedes escuchar?, yo creo que sí me escuchas – Edward sonrió y acarició el vientre de Isabella solo con la punta de sus dedos -, una vez leí en un libro que la voz del papá es muy importante, sobre todo en la primera etapa del desarrollo y aunque yo sé que serás el bebé más inteligente del mundo, me gusta saber que puedo aportar algo.

- Aportaste al hacerlo – el joven alzó su vista para encontrarse con que su novia estaba tratando de despertar -, creo que ese es un aporte importante.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se estiró desperezándose – Mmm bien, pero… ¿Cómo entraste?

- Oh, yo no quería… - aunque Edward odiaba tartamudear, comenzó a hacerlo -, pero estabas durmiendo y Thomas…

- ¡Ey! – mientras se incorporaba, Isabella lo tomó por el rostro -, está bien, de hecho… me gustaría que tuvieras una llave.

- ¿Una llave? – preguntó él, extrañado -, ¿de dónde?

- De mi departamento – la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Isabella, pronto se duplicó en el rostro de su novio, quien ante tal confesión sintió como se le inflaba el pecho -, pero si no quieres…

- ¡Sí, quiero! – al darse cuenta de su respuesta excesivamente energética, Edward comenzó a reír y se tiró cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo de su chica, consiguiendo así, que ambos cayeran de regreso a la cama -. Te amo, Bella y no sabes lo mucho que esta llave significa para mí.

- Es solo una llave Edward – aunque él no lo pudiera ver, Isabella estaba apretando sus manos detrás de su espalda aún nerviosa por la posibilidad de que Edward rechazara su llave.

- Amor… yo…

La caja con el anillo de compromiso le quemaba el bolsillo a Edward pero tuvo que apretar sus manos en puños para no arruinar el momento, se había esforzado mucho en planificarlo todo para que la propuesta fuera especial y no una simple _"solución"_ ante un embarazo en desarrollo.

- ¿Qué? – ella disfruto de cómo las mejillas de su chico se tornaron rosadas y sus manos comenzaron a vagar sin encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

Edward tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para controlarse, pero cuando pudo hacerlo le sonrió a su novia – Nada, solo estaba pensando en que tengo hambre y que me imagino que nuestro pequeño también.

- No lo sé – la castaña arrugó su rostro en señal de asco -, no tengo mucha hambre.

- Isabella – pocas veces Edward la llamaba por su nombre completo y eso, sumado a su postura rígida y a su rostro serio, hicieron que la chica abriera los ojos más de la cuenta -, esto no se trata de que no tengas hambre, no puedes saltarte tus comidas y…

Los ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron y apuntaron directamente hacia su novio – Edward Cullen, espero que no estés tratando de decirme que no me estoy alimentando bien y que estoy haciendo que nuestro hijo pase hambre porque…

- ¿Qué? – con más animo y valentía de la que lo caracterizaban, Edward enfrentó a La Cobra -, puede que tú mandes en el cuarto y créeme que estoy bien con eso, pero no pienses que me quedaré callado en lo que se refiere a la salud de nuestro bebé, si siento que algo no está bien lo diré. Punto.

Isabella, en ese momento no supo si fue por la hormonas o el tono de Edward, pero su entrepierna le rogó por alimento, ese alimento que solo era capaz de darle el cuerpo de su novio.

- ¿Me estás tratando de dar una orden? – la manzana de Adán de Edward tembló y por un segundo pensó en flaquear, pero no lo hizo, cuadró los hombros y exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo.

- Solo estoy haciéndote ver mi punto de vista, y constatando que esta vez tengo yo la razón.

Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza – Pues a mí se me asemeja bastante a una orden.

- No…, yo solo – ver a Edward flaqueando no fue algo que la excitara, en cambio, al ver sus ojos resplandecer… tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no comenzar a gemir -. Tienes que comer, Bella.

Isabella era una mujer adulta, capaz de controlar sus emociones y su cuerpo, pero ver a un Edward tan decidido derrumbó todos sus muros y la lanzó directamente a los labios del hombre con el que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Él, algo confundido solo pudo abrazar el cuerpo de su chica y rodearlo de amor, su sumisión era natural, desde pequeño. El haber crecido sin una madre y con un padre alcohólico lo habían llevado directamente a una burbuja en donde estando solo se sentía seguro. Sin nadie que le enseñara a defenderse en el colegio ni a luchar por sus derechos, nunca fue capaz de desarrollar ese lado de su personalidad, por eso, no le costó mucho asumir a Isabella como su dueña y señora.

Pero aunque su personalidad encajaba a la perfección con aquella dominante nata, ella misma había sido la encargada de demostrarle que no siempre tiene que agachar la cabeza y aceptar algo con lo que no está de acuerdo, por eso, en cuanto vio un comportamiento que a su parecer no era el apropiado, aunque este fuera en su propia novia, no dudó en hacerlo saber. Aunque sus manos transpiraran, su corazón latiera desbocado y su cuerpo temblara, él sabía, igual que esa vez en la oficina en la que golpeó a ese compañero de trabajo, que más importante que sus traumas y miedos, eran Isabella y su hijo.

- Oh, Edward…

Los besos de la castaña comenzaron a bajar por el cuello del chico hasta alcanzar ese espacio entre su manzana de Adán y su mentón que sabía lo enloquecía como nada.

- Amor, Bella… detente… esto no…

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me detengan?

El pequeño camisón con el que se había acostado a dormir Isabella, se había visto reducido a casi nada en cuando ella se encogió de hombro. Sí, Edward era un hombre lo suficientemente viril como para reaccionar con alguien como Isabella, más allá de los sentimientos que lo unían a algo más fuerte, pero cuando la vio recostada en su cama no pensó en la mujer capaz de hacer reaccionar a su polla con una sola mirada, sino en la madre de su hijo que tenían sus manos sobre su vientre como si buscara acunarlo.

- Cariño… luego de que comas algo podremos hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora… necesito que te alimentes.

La Cobra, poco a poco se comenzó a alzar, una idea que nunca había querido aceptar comenzó a tomar fuerza en su cabeza, sin dejar de ver a su novio directamente a los ojos, le sonrió de lado y se sentó sobre sus talones.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensando en dominarme, Edward?

La manzana de Adán del chico tembló demostrando su miedo y desconcierto. Pero por más que buscó su voz no la encontró, así que se limitó a mirar a su novia y esperar porque despertara de ese sueño.

Pero eso no pasó.

Porque no estaba soñando.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Qué? – la voz del cobrizo salió dos octavas más altas.

Ella sonrió, lo había desconcertado, como esperaba – Solo digo… que no me molestaría estar amarrada… si eres tu quien hace los nudos.

La entrepierna del joven estaba tan dura como mojada estaba la de ella, era un juego peligroso y la habitación de treinta metros cuadrados, de pronto se volvió muy pequeña.

- Yo… voy a comerte… ¡Digo, no! – de un salto el joven estuvo al lado de la puerta -, voy a buscar comida para que me comas… ¡PARA QUE TU COMAS! – se corrigió al último.

Una suave y musical risa sonó desde la habitación, pero por más que Edward quisiera ver a su novia interpretando esas notas, se abstuvo, lo mejor en esos momentos era mantener las distancias.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

La pequeña chica miró el objeto entre sus manos y disfruto del frio metal y del resplandor del mismo.

- ¿Qué crees tú, Alice?, piensa un poco y medítalo.

La chica miró a la mujer a su lado y sonrió poco a poco mientras la más sanguinaria idea se cruzaba por su mente.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser doctora, Alice?

- Sí, pero supongo que me gusta más no hacer nada.

La mujer sonrió, la tenía justo donde quería – Entonces estás a punto de cumplir tus sueños, luego de esto tendrás tanto dinero que nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por nada que no sea gastarlo.

Una semana no era tiempo suficiente para que Alice se recuperar, su cuerpo aun se sentía adolorido luego de aquella violación, pero verse tan indefensa y desprotegida le sirvió para entender que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por no volver a una situación como esa.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, tía Reneé?

- Solo ayudar a tu prima a que tenga a su bebé… antes de lo esperado.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y disfrutaron de lo que ellas pensaban, sería el plan perfecto.

Si Reneé no fue capaz de sentir amor por la vida que creó dentro de su propio cuerpo, mucho menos lo era de sentir cariño por alguien que estaba lejos suyo. Su lucha contra Isabella en esos momentos era algo sin importancia, lo que de verdad ocupaba todos sus pensamientos era hacer pagar a Charlie Swan por su dolor… y por la bala que tenía en medio del pecho, pero que por suerte pasó al otro lado sin hacer mayores daños.

Reneé no era una mujer creyente, por lo menos no en Dios, pero creía que si alguien le había dado una segunda oportunidad es porque aún le quedaban cosas por hacer y esas cosas implicaban la muerte de Isabella y su pequeño retoño.

.

.

.

- Deja de pensar en ella Charlie, con eso solo consigues que se meta en la cama con nosotros.

Zafrina acarició los cabellos canos del hombre y trató de acunarlo, pero él estaba demasiado tenso para dejarse consentir.

- Está viva Zafrina, viva y planeando una venganza aun mayor, la conozco y sé que irá detrás de Bella, ella busca dañarme y así es como puede hacerlo.

La mujer hizo una mueca y trató de no demostrar que compartía sus miedos – Le puse seguridad extra, si alguien se le acerca lo sabremos incluso antes que la misma Isabella, Charlie.

- Es mi culpa Zafrina, yo debería haberla matado hace tanto…

- ¡Ey! – la morena tomó el rostro de su amante y lo obligó a que la mirara -, vas a tener esa oportunidad, yo misma me encargaré de que puedas ponerle una bala entre los ojos. ¿Bien?

El hombre asintió y cerró los ojos. Pensar en Reneé lo estaba consumiendo y el solo pensamiento de que ella se regodeara por ello lo obligó a dejar ir el recuerdo. Contó hasta diez y respiró tres veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

- He estado pensando en mi candidatura a la alcaldía – el hombre cambió el tema y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la morena -, y creo que lo mejor es comenzar cuanto antes, Alexander me dijo que ya se están moviendo algunos hilos y que si quiero ganar tengo que comenzar a actuar.

- ¿De verdad quieres ser alcalde de Nueva York?

- Sí – Charlie le dio una de esas sonrisas tan parecidas a la de su hija, esas sonrisas capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Zafrina apoyó su cabeza en su mano y su codo en la almohada - ¿Y por qué?

- Porque tengo más poder y dinero que prácticamente cualquiera en este país, _Meine Liebe_, y eso hace que mi único objetivo sea ayudar… Zafrina, tú no tienes ni idea de que tan grande es el poder de los Swan, no es solo una forma de decir… y _Mein __Schätze_ se ha encargado de aumentar mucho más nuestra fortuna… ella es más poderosa que cualquier hombre de este país.

La morena asintió y sonrió - ¿Entonces supongo que eres uno de los buenos?

- Eso pasa cuando los malos están por debajo de ti, puedes ser quien elijas ser.

- ¿Y eliges ser el bueno?, ¿ayudar a la gente?

Charlie Swan cerró los ojos y recordó cuando luego que se fuera Renée para convertirse en Esme, él se perdió un día completa, bebió alcohol barato, durmió en un parque y orinó en un callejón, estaba sucio y olía a peste, pero aun así, cuando se golpeó sin querer la cabeza contra una escalera a medio camino, el único que lo ayudó sin impórtale su ropa o su apellido, fue un indigente.

Por supuesto que ese indigente se vio altamente recompensando cuando a los dos días, el mismísimo Charlie Swan le dio un hogar y un trabajo, ya no sabía de él, pero la última vez que tuvo noticias, el hombre que por esos años rondaba los cuarenta, tuvo una familia y se dedicaba a ayudar en los albergues en su tiempo libre.

Charlie no era para nada alguien sin corazón, él ayudaba, y mucho a los más necesitados, pero a estas alturas, y como estaba funcionando el mundo, no podía ayudar a los más desvalidos sin hacer caer a los más poderosos, y por eso quería la alcaldía, ya después vería como seguía su carrera política.

- Cuando te conocí llevabas una pistola en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, me pareciste lo más sexy y violento que haya visto nunca – comenzó Zafrina -, pero ahora veo que pese a todo, puedes llegar a ser la mejor persona que haya conocido nunca.

- ¿Aunque quiera meter una bala entre los ojos de mi ex?

- ¿Dejas de ser una buena persona por querer matar a la mujer que amenaza la vida de tu hija y tu nieto?, no Charlie, a mis ojos, eso solo te hace una mejor persona.

El hombre miró a la morena y la detalló con cuidado, ya no era la jovencita que conoció hace algunos años pero seguía despertando los más bajos instintos en toda su humanidad.

- Cuando Reneé desaparezca quiero que hablemos _Meine Liebe_.

- Es la segunda vez que me llamas _tu amor._

- Es porque recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi, Zafrina.

Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, Charlie acercó su boca a la suya y la besó con la mayor calma que pudo antes de que su cuerpo maduro pero viril lo hiciera aumentar la velocidad del beso a tal punto de alzarla de las caderas y sentarla sobre su erguido miembro, la penetró sin problemas, la excitación de ambos estaba a tal punto que no mucho tiempo después explotaron en un perfecto orgasmo.

.

.

.

- Cariño, ¿estás seguro de esto?

- Sí…

Emmett Cullen conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hijo para saber cuando estaba inseguro sobre algo - ¿Entonces porque no te creo?

- Yo… - el cobrizo suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos -, tengo miedo de que diga que no.

- ¿Y por qué diría que no?

Emmett vio de reojo la olla que estaba revolviendo pero le puso completa atención a su hijo.

- Porque ella por si sola puede darle una mejor vida a nuestro hijo, no me necesita.

- ¿No te necesita?

Bajando la hornilla a medio gas, esperó que el risotto que estaba cocinando no se quemara por dejarlo solo unos minutos, pero su hijo lo necesitaba mucho más en esos momentos. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó los codos en la pequeña mesa.

- Explícame cómo es posible que la chica que amas y te dará un hijo no te necesita.

- Ella es capaz de mantenerlo mejor que yo, ella es más…

- No vayas a decir que tiene más dinero que tu porque un niño no se cría solo con dinero, sino también con amor.

El cobrizo escondió su rostro entre sus manos y gimió ahogando el ruido lo más posible - ¡Mira todo esto, papá!

Apuntó de pronto la pequeña cocina y como estaba decorada. Pese a que habían conseguido un mejor lugar para vivir, su departamento no era ni siquiera la mitad del de Isabella, sí, se había esmerado en la decoración pero algo en todo eso no se sentía correcto.

- ¡Ey! – Emmett tomó el rostro de su hijo y lo obligó a que lo mirara -, si ella dice que no es su decisión, pero no se te vaya a ocurrir acobardarte ahora, ¿tu quieres casarte con Bella?

- Sí, sabes que sí, pero…

- No hay peros, hijo, lo único que importa es lo que quieres tu y ella, pregúntale, déjala decidir.

- ¿Crees que dirá que sí?

- Después de probar mi risotto es imposible que diga que no.

Y antes de que el risotto se arruinara, Emmett Cullen se levantó y siguió revolviendo la olla.

Dejó a Edward con sus pensamientos.

El departamento estaba decorado y listo a la espera de Isabella. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Edward consiguió el anillo para proponerle matrimonio a su novia, pero recién días después había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, aunque en esos momentos estuviera flaqueando nuevamente.

Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero sus miedos se basaban en gran parte en los pocos reportajes que habían salido de ellos, solo unos cuantos osados habían sacado notas completas estudiando la situación sentimental de La Cobra y su ex empleado, las burlas estaban a la orden del día, y aunque él quisiera hacer oídos sordos, no siempre lo conseguía.

Solo faltaban quince minutos para que su novia llegara y él ya estaba vestido, su padre había terminado de preparar la comida y ahora estaba saliendo de la casa, pasaría la noche de juerga con Charlie Swan, ambos hombres estaban al tanto de sus planes para esa noche.

Los minutos que estuvo solo se dedicó a pensar y repensar aquellos pro y contra que tanto había repasado sobre su relación con Bella, el anillo le quedaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de vestir. Sí, incluso se había comprado ropa nueva para la ocasión, pero cuando vio el lugar se arrepintió, debería haber invertido en cerrar uno de esos restaurante caros que su novia tanto amaba.

¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en pedirle matrimonio en un lugar como ese?

Era pequeño y obviamente no estaba a la altura de ella.

Si el timbre no hubiera sonado en esos momentos habría comenzado a desmontar todo, pero no pudo, en esos momentos solo le queda esperar por la respuesta de su novia.

Respiró un par de veces antes de abrir, pero en cuanto lo hizo y vio a su chica sonreírle se olvidó de todo, ellos se amaban y ese amor iba más allá de los ceros en sus respectivas cuentas bancarias.

- Pero que guapo señor Cullen.

Isabella se adentró en el departamento mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

Para la ocasión, había elegido el vestido más sencillo de su armario, era rosa pálido y bastante cómodo, adoraba ese vestido pero solo había podido lucirlo una vez, lamentablemente no era lo suficientemente vistoso para su día a día, pero en ese momento, quería usar algo con lo que se sintiera ella, algo que la hiciera sentir casi como su novio… en casa.

- ¿Emmett cocinó?

Desde la sala se veía parte de la cocina americana y como la mesa ya estaba dispuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?, ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Algo extrañada y dejando de lado su estado de relajación, se acercó hasta a su novio que lucía evidentemente tenso. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo acarició, estaba un poco más frio de lo normal y eso la hizo cuestionarse.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

No hubo respuesta, solo un suspiro de parte del joven.

- Edward, me estas asustando y eso no me gusta… dime qué pasa.

El cobrizo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de abrirlos y clavarlos en su novia.

Isabella vio la decisión en los ojos de su novio y se asustó, nunca lo había visto así.

- Cásate conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

Muy pocas cosas se salían del control de Isabella, por lo mismo, muy pocas cosas conseguían sorprenderla. Así que si ella hubiera sospechado que la propuesta de su novio se acercaba, había podido prepararse para ello.

- ¿Edward?

- Cásate conmigo, Bella, te amo y confió en que lo nuestro puede ser para siempre.

Y para no dejar la tradición de lado, Edward Cullen se agachó en una rodilla y abrió el maravillo anillo que había escogido especialmente para su novia. Al ver el resplandor del cristal junto al diamante, Isabella supo que no era una propuesta salida de la nada, era algo que Edward había medita y que había decidido hacer a conciencia.

- ¿No tienes miedo de casarte conmigo?, ¿de que tenga más dinero que tú?

- Sé que si la situación fuera al revés y yo fuera el millonario y amo del mundo, me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me quisiera por lo que soy y no por mi dinero. Quizás lo lógico es que sea el hombre el millonario dominante, pero yo estoy feliz con el papel que me tocó jugar… no somos una típica pareja Bella, y lo agradezco… no somos lo típico, pero sé que seremos los más felices de este mundo.

- Algunas chicas sueñas con el hombre perfecto, pero yo nunca lo hice, porque sabía que si lo soñaba no iba a llegar y me alegra haber tenido la razón… no podría pensar alguien más para pasar el resto de mi vida que tú, Edward Cullen.

Si Edward tenía miedo del dinero de Isabella, ello lo tenía mucho más.

Que el cliché del millonario dominante y la inocente sumisa siguiera siendo leído por algunos. Isabella y Edward no lo necesitaban, ellos vivirían su historia y serían felices con su vida al revés.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Sé que me demoré pero ya está acá el capítulo.**

**Creo que no es necesario decirlo pero ya estamos cerquita del final :(**

**Les gustó?**

**Besos, Joha!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40<strong>

- Bella… dime que es cierto lo que estoy leyendo en esta revista de mala muerte.

Isabella rió y miró de reojo y con una mueca de asco las dos revistas y los tres periódicos que hablaban de su reciente compromiso con Edward. No sabía cómo pero la noticia de su embarazo y pronto matrimonio se había filtrado y ahora pululaba por los medios de más bajo renombre de Estados Unidos.

Jane la había esperado esa mañana con su café y sus manos llenas de presa amarillista que detallaba, casi en su mayor, en inventos, el futuro de La Cobra. Su primer instinto fue tomar todos esos papeles y hacer un bien al medio ambiente mandándolos directamente al reciclaje, incluso, por un momento pensó en hacer una pequeña inversión y comprar todas las copias para que terminaran así, todas en una útil planta de reciclaje. Pero ni bien vio la foto de portada de una de las revistas, se arrepintió, era una foto tomada a la distancia en donde se veía ella con Edward caminando de la mano, no había nada malo ni mucho menos algo que ocultar en ello, así que si los medios querían gastar sus páginas en su relación, que lo hiciera. Ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Dejando a un lado las revistas de prensa amarillista, se dedicó de lleno en la estrategia comunicacional que prensa implementar a la salida de su nuevo hotel, la gente ya estaba comenzando a hablar sobre las obras y más de un intruso había relacionado el enorme movimiento de tierra en Las Vegas con Swan S.A., así que si quería generar el impacto que la destacaría del resto, necesitaba comenzar a trabajar.

Revisó uno por uno los hoteles que más se asemejaban al suyo y con la mayor frialdad posible comenzó a sacar los puntos buenos y malos de esos hoteles, de los puntos buenos sacaría ideas para hacerlos mejores y de los puntos malos, haría lo mismo. Su intención no era imitar ni mucho menos copiar alguna idea de los otros hoteles, ella solo buscaba conocer a sus pares y tener total claridad con lo que estaba compitiendo.

- ¡BELLA!, ¿estás ahí o te desmayaste?

- Estoy aquí – su voz sonó tan suave, que Jasper dudó, por solo un segundo, estar realmente hablando con su amiga.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?

- Sí, es cierto – aunque se balanceaba en su silla imitando el movimiento más frio y calculador de las películas de mafiosos, la sonrisa que tenía pegada en el rostro la hacía ver como la más dulce de las novias.

El jadeo que escuchó del otro lado del teléfono la hizo ensanchar aun más su sonrisa - ¡Me estas jodiendo!, mierda… me tienes que estar jodiendo…

- Jasper… - el tono de la chica ahora fue frio, sonaba dura y rígida igual que su espalda -, ¿tan difícil es entender que La Cobra se casará?, está bien, esperaba que estos intentos de periodistas – tomó una de las revistas que descansaba sobre su escritorio y la arrojó al otro lado de su despacho -, crean que no tengo sentimientos… pero, ¿mi mejor amigo también?

- Oh, no cariño… sabes que no es eso… pero ellos no te vieron sufrir como yo cuando Tyler murió, Bells, cariño, yo te sostuve mientras juraste no volver a enamorarte, estabas tan segura y convencida que… - el rubio suspiró consiguiendo que su amiga relajara los hombros -, es algo inverosímil verte tan enamorada.

- Pero lo estoy.

- Sí, cariño, lo estas y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo – Isabella sonrió y se dio cuenta que le era imposible estar enojada con su amigo, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo está María?

Pese al teléfono, pudo sentir a la perfección la sonrisa de Jasper – Oh, Bells, está muy bien, estamos – aclaró -, muy bien, nuestra relación a avanzado bastante y ella es todo lo que soñé para mi vida.

- ¿La mujer perfecta?

Aunque no quería que su pregunta sonara como una ironía, su tono demostró lo contrario, por eso y ante el silencio de su amigo, decidió corregirse.

- Jasper…

- No, está bien, cariño. María no es la mujer perfecta, ella me discute y me lleva la contra cada vez que puede… y déjame decirte que hasta la he escuchado eructar un par de veces, pero nada de eso ha disminuido mi amor por ella, solo me ha demostrado que estar con ella se siente correcto.

- ¿Pese a que la escuchaste eructar?

La risa de Isabella fue contagiosa hasta para su amigo – Tambien te he escuchado a ti, Bells.

- ¡Jasper! – chilló con fuerza ante una mención tan personal -, no se habla de esas cosas.

- Pero son cosas normales y créeme, ahora que te vas a casar tengo que decirte que los hombres eructamos, nos tiramos pedos y nuestros pies huelen.

- Eso lo sé, te recuerdo que me crié con mi padre.

- Exacto, y nunca te ha molestado nada de eso de él porque lo amas, así como no te molestan esas cosas de Edward y como a mí no me molestan de María.

- ¿Por qué los amamos?

- Por que los amamos, Bells.

Isabella suspiró pesadamente y apoyó sus codos en su mesa, diez años, diez largos años habían pasado desde la muerte de Tyler y ella estaba haciendo lo que nunca pensó que haría… una vida, una vida real, con familia, casa, patio, mascota y sobre todo, un esposo y un hijo. Pero tal parecía ser que su mejor amigo iba por el mismo camino que ella y eso la alegraba de sobremanera.

- Entonces, ¿no seré la única que cambiará su estado civil?

Jasper suspiró – Por ahora sí, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Bien, me alegra escucharte decir eso.

- Y ahora que aclaramos el punto de que ambos estamos enamorados y felices, creo que es el momento de aclarar el tema.

Ella, al escuchar el tono de su amigo, se removió en su silla y quedó de frente a la venta, su oficina daba a un hermoso jardín de flores que le daban toda la paz que muchas veces le faltaba.

- Si vas a darme malas noticias…

- Vi a Victoria.

Isabella frunció el ceño y tomó su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes, hace unos días había puesto a Erick a seguirlas, no confiaba ni en ella ni en su prima y prefería tener un ojo sobre sus movimientos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía noticias, lo dejó a un lado.

- ¿Dónde?

- Bueno, creo que era ella, estaba tan delgada y demacrada que no estoy tan seguro, estaba por Central Park pero se veía algo perdida, como si estuviera drogada.

La castaña bufó y rodó los ojos – No me sorprendería, luego de que Carlisle la dejara, creo que sus finanzas se vinieron completamente abajo.

- Pero aún tiene la casa de tus abuelos, ¿no?

-Supongo, si es que la perra de Esme no se la quitó.

Jasper se quedó callado por un segundo - ¿Por qué le dices Esme y no Reneé?

- Reneé murió.

Su voz fue fría y cortante así que rubio entendió que no tenía sentido replicar.

- ¿Y has sabido de alguna de ellas?

- No, de ninguna y eso no me gusta – que el trío maligno estuviera en las sombras no era el ideal de Isabella, pero tampoco es que pudieran tomarla por sorpresa, ella no iba a dejar ese cabo suelto.

- Quizás deberías hablar con tu padre.

Charlie estaba demasiado extraño como para darle una preocupación extra, además, no quería que esas mujeres estropearan su reciente felicidad.

- Entonces… ¿vendrás a ser cenar hoy en la noche?

- ¿Hoy?

Isabella asintió aunque no la pudieran ver – Exacto, hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso, bueno más bien una pequeña cena con mi padre, Emmett, Zafrina, tu y María.

- Mmm… supongo que lo de Zafrina con tu padre va enserio.

La mueca de asco de la castaña fue bastante chistosa aunque nadie la pudiera ver – Prefiero no pensar en eso.

Ambos amigos rieron y conversaron un poco más antes de cortar la comunicación.

.

.

.

- Necesito su firma aquí – el joven apuntó una de las líneas inferiores en el papel y luego otra -, y aquí.

La señora lo hizo y dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa - ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí, señora Amanda, eso es todo, ahora pasaré estos papeles a revisión y en cuanto tenga una respuesta se lo haré saber.

- Por favor, cariño, cuento con este dinero para pagar la hipoteca de mi casa.

El corazón de Edward Cullen se estrujó un poco pero alejó ese sentimiento de él, ese trabajo era difícil, sobre todo cuando se trataba de otorgar préstamos, eran muy pocas las personas que pedían uno por nada, la mayoría tenía verdadera necesidad y el no poder hacer mucho más por ello, lo estresaba.

Por lo mismo, Edward le dio una cálida sonrisa a la mujer mayor – No se preocupe señora Amanda, va con muy buenas recomendaciones y no tendría por qué serle negado.

- Eres un sol, Edward. Muchas gracias por todo.

La señora Amanda se levantó y Edward la acompañó hasta la salida. Era una mujer amable y bien educada así que no le sorprendió cuando lo tomó del brazo.

- Por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu compromiso, Isabella es una chica muy hermosa y hacen una pareja realmente excepcional.

Las mejillas del cobrizo se colorearon un poco pero asintió en respuesta – Gracias, señora Amanda.

- Oh – la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia -, ya te he dicho que quites el señora y dejes solo el Amanda, con eso solo consigues hacerme sentir más vieja aun – Edward le sonrió y asintió -. Dale mis saludos a esa hermosa prometida tuya.

- En su nombre… Amanda – se corrigió a última hora.

- Bien – ella asintió –, nos veremos entonces.

Edward la vio irse, vio como su menuda y algo encorvada figura desaparecía entre la multitud, pero al mismo tiempo, vio como otra figura manuda, pero a diferencia de la anterior, erguida, se acercaba hacia él.

- ¡Edward! – chilló la chica en cuanto estuvo a su altura -, que alegría encontrarte acá, pensé que me costaría más dar contigo.

- Hola – su espada se puso rígida y su ceño se frunció. Toda la amabilidad que demostraba hacia Amanda hace un par de segundo se esfumó junto a ella -, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Oh, sí – la chica le sonrió y, con lo que ella pensó era un gesto disimulado, le acarició el brazo -, es que sé que esta noche es la cena de compromiso y tonta de mi – quiso hacer un gestó cómico al pegarse en la frente con la palma de la mano pero para Edward no fue así -, no recuerdo donde dijo mi tío que sería.

- ¿Charlie te invitó?

- ¡Por supuesto!, si somos familia. Y ahora nosotros dos también lo seremos.

Si Edward sintió algo de compasión por ella, eso murió en cuanto sus pequeños brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, los cubículos en donde trabajaba eran pequeños y estaban unos al lado del otro, por lo que todos sus compañeros, podían ver esas muestras para nada acorde con la situación.

- Pues déjame dudarlo – con la mayor delicadeza posible, desenredó sus brazos de su cuello -, y ahora te pediría de favor que te retires, estoy en mi lugar de trabajo.

- Uy, Edward, parece que se te han pegado las malas pulgas de mi primita.

Edward miró a su alrededor y agradeció que nadie lo estuviera viendo – Alice, por favor, retírate, dudo mucho que Charlie te hubiera invitado y aunque sea así, Bella no querrá…

Sus palabras murieron en el fondo de su garganta porque los murmullos a su alrededor comenzar a crecer significativamente. Viéndose, por fin, libre de los brazos de la prima de su prometida, pudo seguir la mirada de sus compañeros de trabajo y no se extrañó de la horda de murmullos, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara de esa forma cuando se trataba de su futura esposa.

La Cobra, caminaba en su dirección a paso firme y atrayendo más miradas de las que era capaz de contar. Pero para ella, nadie más existía, sobre todo cuando al final de su andar estaba el hombre que amaba… acompañado de su prima.

- Edward – le sonrió en cuanto estuvo a su altura, él esperó su beso pero ella rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia su acompañante -, perra – le volvió a sonreír a Alice pero con ironía -, perdón, quise decir Alice, pero me equivoqué.

Edward quiso hablar pero el duelo de mirada entre las dos mujeres era demasiado potente, así que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para abrir la boca y defenderse. Después de todo, lo último que quería era despertar a La Cobra justo antes de su cena de compromiso.

- Que bueno que llegas cariño, justo Alice vino a decirme que tu padre la había invitado esta noche.

- ¿A sí? – Isabella le sonrió a Edward con dulzura y lentamente, se giró hacía su prima -. Entonces, si mi padre te invitó, Alice, eres bienvenida, después de todo me muero por tener un par de palabras contigo… - y le volvió a hablar con calma para poco a poco disminuir su tono de voz a uno escalofriante -, a solas, por supuesto.

La frente de Alice se mantuvo en alto tratando de no demostrar el pequeño escalofrío que había bajado por su espalda - ¿A qué hora?

Isabella entrecerró los ojos, no esperaba que ella le siguiera el juego, pero aunque Alice era bueno, ella era muchísimo mejor – A las nueve, así que no llegues tarde, querida.

- Claro, ahí estaré.

Con las manos temblando y la frente levemente perlada de sudor, Alice salió por las puertas del banco y prácticamente corrió hacia el auto negro de vidrios tintados que la esperaba.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien… creo.

La mujer, cuyos cabellos eran prácticamente iguales a los de La Cobra, se volteó a verla - ¿Por qué lo crees y no estás segura?

- Porque… entró Isabella, pensé que me iba a agarrar por los pelos pero ella… ella me invitó a ir esta noche.

- Bien, entonces tenemos el pase a la mansión Swan.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a un ritmo mayor - ¿¡QUE!?... ¡NO!, no pienso ir ahora, ella prácticamente me amenazo… dijo que quería hablar a solas conmigo y eso no puede significar nada bueno.

La siempre tan compuesta y fría Alice, de pronto represento sus verdaderos diecinueve años, la adolecente que nunca pudo ser salió a flote y dejó ver su verdadero rostro. Ella era capaz de acostarse con hombres mayores a cambio de los mejores regalos, incluso de dejar su cuerpo a merced de más de uno, pero su prima… aunque la odiaba y la mayor parte del tiempo quería verla destruida, la provocaba un rechazo que rozaba en el miedo y en el resto. Si ella se consideraba una perra fría, sabía a ciencia cierta, que Isabella era la Reina de las perras fría, casi como un superior en su mundo.

Lamentablemente para la adolecente, que a veces aparentaba ser una mujer hecha y derecha, su tía, la mujer a su izquierda, era la madre de esa Reina y no iba a permitir que su plan tan bien trazado, se viniera abajo.

Por eso, sin ningún pudor, rodeó el cuello de Alice solo con su mano izquierda y aplicó una sutil pero impresionante presión que consiguió, en pocos segundos, quitarle parte del aire a la chica.

- Escúchame bien mocosa – Alice abrió los ojos como pudo y miró a su tía -, me importa una mierda si tienes miedo o te arrepentiste, hoy irás a cena y cuando Isabella te saque, te la llevas a la cochera tal cual acordamos, ¿entendido? – con esfuerzo, la chica asintió -, bien, y cuando estén ahí, ¿Qué harás?

Renné soltó ligeramente su presión para que la morena pudiera responderle – No voy a… - tosió un par de veces porque su voz no estaba tan preparada -, no voy a hacer nada… porque el resto lo harás tu.

- Bien, pequeña.

En un gesto bipolar y algo desquiciado, Reneé tomó la cabeza de su sobrina y la comenzó a acariciar, casi como si fuera una madre preocupada.

- ¿Ves?, no para nada tan complicado.

La chica quiso negar y sollozar. Ella solo quería ver a Isabella destruida, que su perfecto y maravilloso mundo se viniera abajo pero en el fondo, no quería ser parte de un asesinato tan cruel y desquiciado. Lamentablemente, sus aprensiones no eran porque una posible empatía hacia su prima, sino por las consecuencias que sus acciones le traería para más adelante.

.

.

.

- ¿Está derecha?

- Está perfecta.

Isabella, que con los tacones que traía puestos, le llegaba a la barbilla a su novio, se estiró lo justo y necesario para unir sus labios a los suyos.

Para su suerte, el nerviosismo de Edward por la cena de esa noche, lo hacía aún más adicto a ella, así que, aprovechándose de la necesidad de ambos, decidió que no les vendría mal un poco de desahogo.

- Si desarmas mi peinado te azotaré – le advirtió ella viéndolo fijamente, antes de agacharse y quedar frente a su erección.

-Bella… amor…

Las suplicas del joven se vieron interrumpidas cuando su novia, abrió su bragueta y sacó su erección, solo la miró por dos segundos antes de metérsela por completo en la boca. Si había algo en lo que era experta, era en la polla de Edward, sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus medidas, sus puntos débiles, los no tanto y por sobre todo… sabía a perfección como hacerlo gozas, por eso, no dudó para nada en relajar su garganta y permitirle a esa maravillosa erección, llegar lo más al fondo posible.

Mientras los labios de Isabellase cerraban en torno a su eje y sus dientes, tímidamente le daban unos pequeños roces a la base, Edward gozó del momento y dejó de lado todas sus preocupaciones.

Lamentablemente, por más que adorara y lo endureciera ver a Bella se rodillas chupando su verga, su naturaleza sumisa lo obligaba a darle tanto placer como el que recibía. A veces, el chico, y esto se le puede adjudicar a su inexperiencia, se olvidaba que dar placer puede llegar a ser incluso más excitante que recibirlo.

- Amor… necesito… estar dentro… tuyo.

Con un sonoro _"plop"_, ella dejó ir su erección, pero no por eso dejó de masturbarlo, adoraba verlo rendido ante ella - ¿Qué tan adentro?

- Quiero… - él cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la presión en sus bolas -, follarte desde atrás… así te siento mucho más apretada.

- Entonces – con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Isabella se puso de pie, subió su vestido hasta sus caderas y se volteó encontrando apoyo en aquel tocador que fue suyo en su adolescencia. Con el trasero denudo y apuntando directamente a su prometido, ella se dio por satisfecha -… ¿Qué esperas?, necesitas una invitación especial para entrar.

Edward, rápidamente salió de su aturdimiento, masajeó dos veces su polla y la dirigió con la mayor rapidez que pudo, directamente al coño de su chica.

Bombeo de ida y vuelta como tantas veces pudo antes de sentir como su simiente se desparramaba en el interior de ella. Se hubiera preocupado de no haberla dejado satisfecha debido a lo rápido de acción, pero los gritos desaforados que ella profirió, le indicaron a la perfección, que insatisfecha, no había quedado.

- ¿Estás bien? – finalmente preguntó el cobrizo.

- Perfecta.

Limpiándose con unas toallitas húmedas, Isabella reacomodó su ropa y estiró su mano hacia su prometido.

- ¿Listo para esta cena?

- Más que eso...

Con las manos unidas en señal de un para siempre, los jóvenes enamorados bajaron hacia el salón de la mansión Swan sin siquiera imaginarse lo que les esperaba esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, el año (por fin) pasado ya se fue (menos mal), así que ahora, dejando todo lo malo atrás pienso retomar de lleno mis historias... entiendo que muchas se aburrieron y se fueron, pero para las que siguen, no pienso dejarlas a medias :D**

**Besos, Joha!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41<strong>

Charlie Swan estaba sentado en su sofá favorito, era uno de los pocos objetos que se llevó consigo de la casa de sus padres en Alemania, el resto seguía estando en esa hermosa casona antigua que muy pocas veces había visto de nuevo a Charlie, pero ese sofá no, ese sofá que fue testigo de los cuentos de su madre y de las historias, algo exageradas a veces, de su padre. Así que cuando se mudaron a Estados Unidos, fue lo primero que hizo empacar y enviar.

Ahora, ya no era el niño mimado y sobreprotegido de sus padres, ahora era un hombre fuerte y que había pasado por más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Su vaso con whisky escoses estaba casi intacto, pero por más que se diera cuenta de eso, el frio que pasó por espalda no lo dejó disfrutarlo.

Fueron los tacones de su hija, los que le indicaban que iba bajando la escalera, los que lo devolvieron a realidad y lo obligaron a alejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza, si alguna desgracia se le acercaba, él se encargaría de alejarla.

- Se ve hermosa.

Sonriéndole a Zafrina, Charlie la tomó de la mano – Como su padre – y le guiñó un ojo.

Lamentablemente para Charlie, la morena sabía leer demasiado bien a la gente y sabía que algo más estaba rondando por la cabeza de su hombre, lo hubiera consolado si ese mismo mal presentimiento no estuviera en el centro de su pecho, solo su 9 milímetros afirmada con el portaligas en su muslo derecho le dio algo de tranquilidad.

- Ve a ayudarla – lo animó Zafrina.

- No – Charlie negó sonriéndole y alzando su mano para besarla en el dorso -, ella ya tiene quien la ayude.

Y para apoyar sus palabras, Edward tomó a su novia desde la cintura y la ayudó con el último escalón. Aunque Charlie Swan nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su pequeña niña, sabía muy bien que su niña solo lo sería para él y en su memoria, ahora ella tenía su propio hombre que velara por su bienestar.

- ¡Bien, familia! – despejando su cabeza, el hombre le hizo una seña al personal de servicio para que comenzara a repartir las copas de champaña -, llegó la hora de brindar por esta maravillosa pareja, que la felicidad sea eterna para ellos y para la familia que están comenzando a formar.

Para no quedar atrás, Emmett Cullen alzó su propia copa, despejó su garganta antes de hablar para no quedar en ridículo – Yo… solo quiero que sepan que sé, con solo verlos, que son la pareja más diferente y perfecta a la vez, son dos personas que nadie juntaría a simple vista pero que cuando se les ve uno al lado del otro sobran las explicaciones del porque se aman.

Aunque hayan estado callados hasta el momento, eso no significaba que Jasper, el mejor amigo de Isabella no estuviera presente, por eso, para poner en palabras, algo de lo que sentía por su amiga, alzó su copa.

Le dio una sonrisa a su novia y tomó aire – Amiga mía, ninguno de los dos es muy expresivo, pero me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado eso que no estabas buscando – alzó la copa a Edward y luego miró a María -, y yo también.

- Por una vida de felicidad – ahora fue el turno de Zafrina en alzar la copa -. Por Edward y Bella.

- ¡Por Edward y Bella! – repitieron todos a coro.

- Por ti, mi amor – brindó Edward mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de su novia.

- Por nosotros – lo corrigió ella, dándole una sonrisa tan dulce y pacifica que incluso a ella la hizo sentir como una persona que no era desde hace mucho.

Los amantes se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron en silencio todas esas palabras que a menudo se repetían, se encontraron y se amarían por la eternidad, con sus virtudes y con sus defectos, con sus peleas y reconciliaciones, con sus acuerdos y desacuerdos, con sus caricias y con sus golpes y por sobre todo con alocada pasión.

- Te amo – murmuró Edward.

- Yo te amo más.

¿Tenía sentido que Edward desafiara a La Cobra?, definitivamente no, de todas formas, estaba seguro de que se amaban con la misma intensidad.

- Quizás nos amamos igual – y para ceder un poco, su nuevo mantra en esta nueva etapa de su vida, la castaña le guiñó un ojo a su prometido.

En cuanto los labios de Isabella tocaron su jugo de uvas, una estridente risa hizo que ella, y el resto de la habitación dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir sus miradas a la fuente del ruido.

La misma risa, acompañada del repiqueteo de unos tacones tan finos, que sin el equilibrio perfecto harían a cualquiera terminar en el suelo, siguieron avanzando hacia el salón central de la mansión Swan. Isabella no necesito ver a la dueña de esa risa para saber de quién se trataba, por eso, antes de que los pasos siguieran avanzando, marcó el numero tres en el _Iphone_ que tenía en su mano, antes de dejarlo caer en el rincón más cercano.

Para Charlie Swan tampoco fueron necesarias las presentaciones, solo le bastó darle una mirada a la mujer que sostenía su mano para que ambos se pusieran alerta. El presentimiento… ahí estaba.

Por supuesto, la dueña de esa risa no podía ser otra que Alice, pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió a los hombres Cullen, sino la mujer que venía detrás de ella, y con una pistola apuntando directamente al frente.

- ¿Qué mierda? – Edward no maldecía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en serio.

Poniendo una mano en la cintura de su prometida, consiguió moverla detrás de él, tratando de alguna forma de protegerla.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – la siempre tan varonil voz de Emmett Cullen, sonó unas octavas debajo de lo normal.

- Emmett – Charlie, manteniendo su postura, se giró hacia su consuegro -, ¿Por qué no bajas hasta el sótano?, ahí hay una televisión y un frigo bar con lo que quieras. Jasper, deberías llevar a tu novia allá también.

- ¿Qué…? – sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, el patriarca Cullen miró al dueño de casa -. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿una broma?

- Vamos Charlie, no seas aguafiestas, somos tan pocos que no creo que haya necesidad de que seamos menos.

- Jazz, amor… ¿Qué…?

- Oh, pero miren quien está aquí – el cuchillo curvo que llevaba Alice, avanzó por delante de ella hasta llegar a un centímetro del rostro de María -, la novia… ¿Cómo estás pequeña zorra?

El tono de burla solo confirmó lo desquiciada que estaba.

- Alice – con un brazo rodeando la cintura de su novia, Jasper trató de moverla, pero ella estaba tan choqueada que le costó el doble -, aléjate de ella.

- ¡PORQUE ELLA, JASPER!, yo podría haberte dado mucho más.

- Porque estás loca.

- Yo… yo no…

- Solo mírate, estás aquí… ¿Qué es esto Alice?

- Esta es una forma de demostraste a la perfecta Isabella Swan, que La Cobra es solo un mito, que nadie es tan poderosa en esta ciudad… ¡y mucho menos ella!

Jasper negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a todos los presentes en la sala que ahora observaban detenidamente su intercambio de palabras – Solo… alejate de María.

- Ella… ¡ELLA!, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?

- No es sobre ella, es solo que nunca hubieras sido tu.

Aunque Jasper se acercó a ella para hablar, todo el mundo escuchó sus palabras, y así mismo vieron mientras el rostro de la chica se deformaba a uno mucho más sádico. María cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y Jasper se preparó para hacer uso de sus movimientos de defensa personal.

- ¡ALICE! – con el brazo en el aire y el cuchillo listo para atacar, quedó la joven ante el grito de su tía -, no me hagas enojar que no tengo problemas en que tú seas la primera en caer.

La chica, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y bajar el brazo a la vez que se alejaba de la pareja.

Con María tiritando a su lado, Jasper trató de mantener la calma, desafortunadamente la situación no ayudaba mucho.

- Amor…

Las palabras de Edward se vieron interrumpidas cuando Renée Dwyer vio a su hija tratando de ser cubierta por él. Ella sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que de ahí no saldría con vida y estaba bien con eso, su objetivo era llevarse a Charlie y a Isabella con ella pero se conformaba con solo acabar con ella antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Su locura estaba en un punto máximo, y de alguna forma, encontró conciencia dentro de su delirio, mientras se acercaba a Isabella, con una parsimonia dolorosa, recordó el día en que todo cambió. Recordó como su padre, cuando ella solo tenía ocho años, había abusado de ella, recordó como juró jamás tener hijos y recordó como odió al bebé que en algún minuto trató de amar. Sabía que su vida fue marcada por una serie de abusos de los cuales no fue responsable, pero la decisión de inhalar cocaína casi a diario, al punto de volverse una adicta bipolar, fue suya, odiar a su hija y al hombre que en ese entonces la amaba con locura, también fue su decisión, y todo ¿Por qué?, solo porque podía, porque su necesidad de odiar la había llevado hasta la autodestrucción.

¿Era un pecado tan horrible que quisiera ver a su hija muerta?

Para ella no era mayor pecado que el que un padre, que debía proteger y amar como nadie a su hijo, abusara de él día tras días hasta la hora de su muerte. Pero a ella nadie la salvó, por eso, Renée estaba dispuesta a liberar a Isabella y al bebé que venían en camino de una larga lista de pecados, este sería el fin de una cadena de sufrimientos.

- Edward – Isabella, sin dejar de ver a su novio, trató de concentrarse solo en él -, ella me quiere a mi – el cobrizo trató de interrumpir pero ella negó con la cabeza -, no se irá de aquí hasta que no consiga lo que quiere y… yo necesito que confíes en mi. ¿Lo haces?

- Amor, estamos en esto juntos, no pienso soltarte la mano.

- ¡Maravillo! – Renée por fin había llegado a su lado, apuntó a Edward con su arma y tomó a Isabella con su mano libre -, pero ahora, mi hija, mi marido y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Consiguiendo doblegar a Isabella, Renée la tomó de rehén y la uso de escudo - ¿Sabes que de acá no saldrás viva, cierto?, mis hombres están afuera y esperan llenarte de balas.

- Lo sé, hija mía – ella se rió consiguiendo que Isabella apretara un poco más sus dientes -, pero no pienso caer sola.

- Estás loca.

- Eso también lo sé, y esta historia de locura tiene que llegar a su final, le daremos a la prensa y a este país una lindas historia que contar – una desquiciada, Renée movió los cabellos de Isabella con el cañón de su arma para luego pegarla a su sien -. ¡Charlie!, muévete antes de que me ponga más nerviosa.

El hombre, en tiempo record estuvo a su lado.

- Ahora nosotros tres vamos a tener una reunión familiar.

En cuanto los tres se giraron, Edward aprovechó el momento para avanzar hacía Reneé - ¡Tía!

El grito de Alice alertó a la mujer que para probar su punto, y dejar en claro quién tenía el mando, alzó su arma y golpeó directamente en la nuca de su hija haciéndola desmayar.

- ¡ISABELLA! – fue el grito desgarrador de Edward, pero no el único, ya que todos fueron testigos de cómo el frágil cuerpo de la mujer caía para ser detenido por su madre.

- Bien – Reneée volvió a apuntar con su arma a todos los presentes -, ahora que tengo su verdadera atención, les vuelvo a repetir que tendremos una reunión familiar… y que no queremos interrupciones.

Sin más, Renée arrastro a Isabella hacia el estudio de Charlie, mientras él, buscaba alguna forma de sacar a su pequeña de esa situación.

.

.

.

El zumbido constante en su cabeza le indicó que nada había sido un sueño y lo primero que hizo, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue rodear su estomago con sus brazos y de alguna forma darle consuelo a la pequeña vida que se formaba en su vientre. Luego de murmurar una silenciosa disculpa hacía su hijo no nato, fijó su vista al frente y se preparó para lo siguiente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Esme?

- Porque este tiene que ser el final, Isabella, nosotros tres aquí – aún con su arma empuñada, la mujer los apuntó a todos -, debemos cerrar el ciclo.

Charlie Swan que se vio recluido a una esquina de su despacho, tuvo que pasar los cinco minutos más infernales de su vida mientras su hija volvía en si luego de ser arrojada al sofá, inconsciente. Pero ahora, que ya ella era capaz de hacer algo por su bienestar, sabía que Renée tenía razón, era tiempo de terminar con esa locura.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan? – cruzado de brazos, el hombre vio hacia la que alguna vez fue su mujer.

Si tan solo hubiera podido ver su locura antes…

- El fin… la muerte para nosotros tres, bueno, más bien, nosotros cuatro – y con eso apuntó directamente hacia el vientre de Isabella.

- ¿Y qué te parece pensar en este como el fin de sólo una escoria?... tú.

Isabella, sin perder su compostura, puso sus brazos en forma de jarra y desafió a su madre.

- Sé que estás loca Esme, pero creo que puedes entender que no tengo intenciones de poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebé ni de mi padre, así que esta ecuación solo tiene un resultado posible, y ese es, tú… en una bolsa negra.

La mujer, sin perder la compostura, se encogió de hombros – Puedes intentarlo, pero te aseguro que antes de que te me acerques, te meto una bala.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo dije…

- No – Isabella negó con la cabeza y miró fugazmente a su padre -, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

Reneé esperaba esa pregunta, y sin una respuesta consistente, tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Charlie. Luego de suspirar pesadamente, se dispuso a contestar – Porque pensé que de esa forma podría liberarte del mal… que de esa forma yo sería libre, no quería ser madre Isabella, pero… eso es lo que se esperaba de mí y yo… yo solo pude aceptar, como lo he hecho toda mi vida. Irme, fue mi forma de revelarme en contra de mi destino y de darte una posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… pero saliste tan mal pequeña… tan mal – la mujer comenzó a negar con la cabeza -, esas ideas tuyas… ese cuarto que tienes – con esas palabras, Isabella comprendió algo que Charlie no -, eso me hizo entender que estás tan mal como yo… que esto no tiene más solución que irnos… que dejar este mundo – y para concluir, la mujer se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Procesando un poco las palabras de Renée, Isabella pensó en quien podría haber informado a la mujer sobre sus prácticas y gustos, eso era algo que iba a averiguar más tarde y por lo mismo hizo una notal mental sobre ello.

- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?, si sabias que no era una familia lo que buscabas, ¿Por qué aparentaste ser la mujer perfecta por tanto tiempo?

- Porque te amaba, Charlie – y en todo el tiempo, un minúsculo rastro de dolor cruzó por los ojos de la mujer -, y sabía que esa era la única forma de tenerte pero luego… ni siquiera mi inmenso amor por ti me sacó este mal – y para enfatizar su punto, la mujer se golpeó el pecho con el cañón de su arma -. Yo los amé… a ambos, en algún momento, antes de darme cuenta de que todo estaba destinado al fracaso.

Cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Renée Dwyer, Isabella supo que tenía su oportunidad, solo una, pero que le tendría que bastar.

Haciendo gala de sus años de entrenamiento y de defensa personal, la castaña se acercó a la que alguna vez fue su madre y la desarmó para luego apuntar directamente a su cabeza con su propia arma, que tan bien había estado oculta en su muslo, la misma arma que llevaba cargando desde que se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de la vida el 11 de septiembre de hace diez años.

- Ahora, esto se va a terminar.

- No vas a dispararme – la mujer rodó los ojos -, nunca sería capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien, eres dura y aparentar ser la dueña del mundo pero… no tienes las agallas suficientes.

- Amenazaste a mi familia, a mi novio, a mi padre… a mi bebé… créeme cuando te digo que agallas son lo que me sobran.

- Tú crees que las cosas siempre tienen que ser a tu manera Isabella, y se te olvida que el mundo solo besa el suelo que puedes ver… pero cuando te das media vuelta…

- Las cosas son a mi manera, Esme, por lo menos las cosas que están en mi poder, y ahora, el arma apuntando a tu cabeza es una de esas ellas.

Charlie, que había tratado de mantener la calma y que había esperado el momento perfecto para sacar su arma oculta entre la repisa que estaba a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta que era el momento de intervenir.

- Hija, este no es tu trabajo, es el mío, yo metí a esta mujer en nuestras vidas, es mi trabajo sacarla.

- Lo sé papá – por un segundo, Isabella desvió su mirada hacia uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida -, pero es mi deber como madre proteger a mi hijo.

- Bonita charla pero – Isabella respiró hondo antes de sacar el seguro del arma -, bien parece que estamos progresando.

- Amor, hija – Charlie dio un paso más consiguiendo que la castaña se concentrara solo en él.

Eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Renée para sacar una navaja oculta en su cinturón y de enterrarla en el abdomen de Isabella.

Pero la castaña era una mujer fuerte, y por eso, jaló el gatillo poniéndole fin a la vida de la mujer que la parió.

Sonrió a su padre cuando la mujer que tanto mal les había hecho cayó sin vida a sus pies, sonrió para sí porque había sido una mujer fuerte y una madre protectora.

¿Alguien podía juzgarla por haber sido ella quien jaló el gatillo?

¿Era realmente Renée Dwyer su madre?

No, ella era solamente la mujer que la parió, madre nunca tuvo pero le bastó con el padre que le dio la vida.

- Lo hice a mi manera, papá.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de La Cobra antes de cerrar los ojos rendida al dolor que le succionó la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**¿Me quieren matar?**

**Bueno, acá está la explicación, o un intento de explicar la locura de Renée. Siempre fue este el final de ella, siempre pensé que Isabella la iba a matar y aunque a algunos puede no gustarle, es así como siento que tenía que ser.**

**Ahora, solo queda el final, veremos como termina esto :(**

**Besos, Joha!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42<strong>

- Señor, puede pasar.

- Gracias – el joven asintió y entró el pequeño y claustrofóbico cuarto.

Pese a que había una silla junto a la mesa de metal, prefirió mantenerse de pie, alerta y listo para salir en cuanto hubiera hecho lo que fue a hacer. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta se volviera a abrir, y aunque los sintió como horas, se recordó que su tiempo allí era limitado.

- Tienen cinco minutos – declaró el mismo hombre desde la entrada.

Por unos cuantos segundos nadie dijo nada, ambas personas solo se miraron a los ojos retando al otro a dar el primer paso. Por fortuna o no, la vida le había dado suficientes golpes a Edward obligándolo a cambiar algunos aspectos, uno de ellos, es que ya no agachaba siempre la cabeza ante cualquiera.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó con un tono bajo y frio.

- ¿Por qué no? – la chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla que le correspondía -, Isabella siempre fue un estorbo en mi vida… de pequeñas siempre era la que tenía toda la atención y las mejores cosas, pero eso podría haberlo soportado – la morena, esta vez suspiró dramáticamente -, pero creo que fue el hecho de verla follando con mi padre en mi casa lo que terminó de aumentar mi odio por ella. Creo que eso me desquició un poco – la chica hizo una mueca demasiado extraña para ser interpretada.

- Bien, ella se acostó con Carlisle – Edward se encogió de hombros despreocupado, así mismo metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, aunque lo último lo hizo para no ahorcarla -, pero, ¿por eso tenías que hacer lo que hiciste?… Reneé… ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella, pero tú… Alice, tienes diecinueve años y arruinaste tu vida… y de paso la mía. Me dejaste sin Isabella… sin mi hijo.

Los ojos de la chica se achicaron y brillaron de emoción - ¿Entonces es verdad?, Isabella está muerta… - murmuró con un malévolo regocijo interior.

- Gracias Alice – el cobrizo dio un paso al frente y encaró a la chica -, vine aquí para convencerme de que hicimos lo correcto al ponerte acá… si por mi depende, nunca verás la luz del sol nuevamente.

- ¡Pero eso ya no importa! – de un salto, la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje -, Isabella está muerta… ¡Isabella está muerta!

Con una última mirada, Edward hizo un gesto hacia la cámara de seguridad, en un segundo la puerta estuvo abierta y él salió sin mirar atrás.

Luego del incidente, Zafrina se encargó de cubrir todas las huellas, hicieron desaparecer a Reneé y limpiaron la escena, Isabella… bueno, lo de ella fue un poco más complicado. Pero lo realmente difícil fue decidir qué hacer con Alice, la chica aun estaba viva y gritando, así que les costó un poco decidir qué hacer con ella, llamar a la policía era poner en el ojo público todo lo ocurrido en la mansión Swan y matarla… Charlie Swan decidió darle un último gesto de humanidad y rechazó la idea. Pero no por eso la perdonó, al contrario, la puso en un centro de salud mental en el cual iba a pasar el resto de sus días, ya que no era misterio para nadie que la chica alucinaba. Por suerte, no fue necesaria la influencia monetaria para que fuera aceptada, y cuando ella comenzó a gritar sobre lo ocurrido… bueno, nadie le creyó, aun más cuando todo el mundo estaba al tanto que la señora Swan llevaba años muerta.

Edward se sintió mal por ella los primeros días y más aún al pasar el tiempo, esa noche en la mansión Swan lo seguía noche tras noche y ya que no podía hacer algo con Reneé, de alguna forma sentía que encarando a Alice obtendría algo de su redención.

En los meses que habían pasado, Edward aprendió a continuar solo, bueno… hasta que una nueva luz apareció en su camino. Estar sin Isabella fue la cosa más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió sintió ese vacío en el pecho, pero luego… las cosas comenzaron a mejorar… cuando ella entró en su vida.

Su trabajo iba bien, estaba en una buena posición pero eso lo obligaba a trabajar el doble, por una parte era algo bueno, pero a veces, extrañaba su tiempo propio. Ya en el metro y con un viaje medianamente largo por delante, decidió sentarse, nunca lo hacía pero esta vez, la visita a Alice lo había agotado física y mentalmente. Con los ojos cerrados quiso concentrarse en su propio mundo pero un nombre lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- Es una pena lo de la chica Swan – habló la mujer que iba al lado suyo -, tan joven… con un futuro brillante por delante… lo tenía todo.

- Creo que esto demuestra que ni siquiera todo el oro del mundo te puede asegurar una vida larga y sana – declaró otra mujer -. Además, escuché más de una vez que ella era una pésima persona… quizás esto es karma.

La otra mujer negó con la cabeza – No deberías hablar así Amber, la chica estaba embaraza… se iba a casar.

- Sí, lo del embarazo es una pena.

- Aquí dicen que los motivos aun son desconocidos y que su padre retomó el control sobre Swan S.A., mi amiga Sofía trabaja ahí y dice que el hombre es un pobre zombi.

Mientras las mujeres seguían hablando y leyendo uno más de los infinitos artículos al respecto, Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos en un inútil intento de desaparecer, por suerte para él, los parlantes del metro anunciaron la llegada a _Chambers Street,_ así que sin pensarlo más, tomó su maletín y se bajó.

El metro de Nueva York era asfixiante de por sí, pero eso día lo fue aún más, por eso, Edward supo que necesitaba su dosis diaria de Rachel, así que sin pensarlo marcó su número y esperó porque contestaran.

- ¿Hola?, Anna, hola, lo siento… yo… ¿podrías poner a Rachel al teléfono?, gracias – toda la frustración del día se le fue en cuanto escuchó el sonido al otro lado de la línea -. Amor… ¡Dios!, necesitaba escucharte… ¿Cómo estás?, ¿me extrañas?... sí, yo también te extraño mucho, por eso trataré de salir temprano del trabajo hoy para verte… te necesito tanto amor… sí amor… yo también te amo… cuídate.

Al cortar, Edward sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y con una energía renovada, volvió al trabajo.

.

.

.

- Edward, creo que necesitas ir a casa y descansar – Albert, un compañero de trabajo que estaba un puesto sobre el suyo, y al que casi podía considerar como un amigo, se sentó a su lado esa tarde -, las propuestas están perfectas y sé que mañana en la reunión todos verán lo ideal que es seguir por esta misma línea.

- Lo sé… pero, creo que Stich está algo renuente por el costo de la inversión, él quiere cambiar hacia algo más casero.

- Y sabemos que por eso Stich es solo el Vicepresidente.

Ambos hombres rieron hasta que el hombre canoso volvió a hablar – Pero en serio, deberías irte.

- Sí, lo sé… le prometí a Rachel llegar temprano hoy – al solo recordarla, Edward volvió a sonreír.

- Es increíble cuanto puedes amarla ¿no?

- Ella llegó en el peor momento de mi vida… Albert, te juro que incluso pensé en suicidarme, pero en cuanto la vi, supe que iba a amarla por siempre.

- Te entiendo, hombre, eso es exactamente lo que yo siento por mi Penny.

- Las mujeres de nuestra vida ¿no?

- Las mujeres de nuestra vida – confirmó el hombre.

Solo un fue un segundo de silencio el que se hizo entre ellos pero bastó para ser cortado por el teléfono celular del cobrizo. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido.

- Que raro, no conozco el número.

- Entonces no contestes.

Edward se encogió de hombros – No me quiero quedar con la curiosidad.

En cuanto contestó, se dio cuenta que esa era una de aquellas llamadas que cambiaban tu vida para siempre, con una sonrisa mezclada con lagrimas de felicidad, se despidió de Albert y corrió al metro, esta era una ocasión para tomar taxi pero sabía que a esa hora, Manhattan era atasco constante.

En cuanto llegó a su destino, cruzó las puertas y se colgó de la mujer que lo esperaba, le sonrió y ella le correspondió en cuanto lo vio.

- Oh amor… te extrañé tanto… ¿me escuchas? - ella asintió pero no habló - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Edward?

- Sí, amor… soy yo…

- ¿Dónde…? – la mujer llevó sus manos a su vientre y se lo tocó para luego comenzar a sollozar -, ¡Oh, dios mío!... lo perdí… yo no recuerdo…

- ¡Ey, Bella!, amor, mírame – Edward consiguió que la castaña lo mirara pero no que detuviera sus sollozos -, no lo perdiste, tranquila, ella está bien…

Los grandes ojos de la castaña se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron en el hombre que tanto amaba - ¿Ella?

- Sí, amor… ella, se llama Rachel… yo, lo siento, esperé lo más que pude pero no podía sacarla del hospital sin un nombre y sin ser inscrita correctamente.

- ¿Rachel?

- Sí, pero si no te gusta…

Los ojos de Isabella seguían abiertos y fijos en su hombre, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar toda la nueva información, recordó esa vez hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo?, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si recordaba esa charla en que le dijo a Edward que Rachel era un lindo nombre, para esos momentos no estaban buscando un nombre, fue el día que se enteraron de que serían padres y ella solo lo dijo, sin ninguna intención.

Pero él lo recordó, lo recordó y se lo puso a su hija.

Su hija…

Era madre, y de una niña.

- ¿Cuánto?

Edward suspiró tratando de pensar en todo el tortuoso tiempo que había pasado – Catorce meses desde… que estás aquí – lo dijo así porque para él, lo que pasó estaba enterrado, ese día había puesto la última piedra -, ocho desde que nació Rachel, ella… nació algo prematura pero está bien… de hecho, ella es perfecta Bella, es tan igual a ti, tiene tus mismos ojos y tu cabello, bueno, quizás un poco más claro, aunque creo que sacó mi hermosa nariz.

Tratando de hacer una broma, el hombre tocó su nariz y luego la de ella. Isabella, como una excepción a la regla que se había convertido su vida en los últimos años, cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, no las retuvo, aunque tampoco quiso hacerlo. Con ella dejó ir todo lo que sentía por dentro, los meses perdidos, la desorientación, el estar lejos de su hija, de su hombre y de su padre…

- ¿Papá?

- Él está bien, estuvo mal un tiempo pero luego salió a delante, ahora es el nuevo alcalde de Nueva York… bueno, creo que puedo ver de dónde sacaste tu fortaleza…

El comentario hizo que el ambiente en la pequeña habitación de hospital se cortara por completo pero ambos solamente se quedaron quietos y dejaron que pasara, silenciosamente en ese momento llegaron a la conclusión de que así sería de ahora en adelante, aquella mujer que alguna vez existió y tanto mal le hizo a sus vidas estaba muerta, literal y metafóricamente.

- Ya sabía yo que cuando algo se propone un Swan lo consigue – sonrió Isabella.

- ¿Y qué te propones tu ahora?

- Yo… ¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa? – con un levantamiento de cejas, la chica preguntó lo que sabía no sería tan fácil.

Pero Edward conocía a su mujer, y luego de ver por primera vez los ojos de su pequeña hija, se propuso salir adelante, dejó a un lado su constante estado catatónico, recuperó su vida y con ello creó un plan para el momento en que su Bella saliera del coma.

El antiguo departamento de Isabella quedó vació, y aunque Edward en un principió pensó en comprar algo nuevo con sus propios ahorros, los que por cierto pudo casi cuadruplicar durante los seis meses de su estado catatónico ya que lo único que lo mantenía mediamente cuerdo era el trabajo, finalmente se rindió y terminó por mudar sus cosas y las de su pequeña hija al piso de su novia. Charlie fue el primero en darle el visto bueno, estaba en el _Upper East Side_ y solo a unas cuadras del hospital en el que estaba interna Isabella, además de que solo a unas pocas estaciones en metro de su trabajo, así que luego de analizarlo conscientemente y dejando de lado su parte machista, se rindió. Eso sí, fue él quien se encargó de comprar todo lo que fuera necesario para su hija, como debía ser.

- Estamos esperando que despiertes desde hace dos semanas, los médicos que te evaluaron la última vez vieron que todo estaba en orden y que solo era cosa de tiempo, así que desde ese momento que tengo todo listo para que una enfermera te monitoreé desde casa, además, solo estamos a un par de cuadras, así que por parte de los médicos no hay problema.

- Si estamos a solo unas cuadras, quiere decir que…

- El Central Park es nuestro patio trasero – le contestó el hombre con un guiño de ojo.

- Por mí, eso es perfecto.

- Bien.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Edward se estiró y dejó que sus labios se unieran a los de su mujer, quizás ella aún no tenía su apellido, cosa que duda que en algún momento pasara, pero para él, el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular, era suficiente demostración de que se pertenecían en el uno al otro. Eso y el hecho de que sus corazones latieran al unísono.

- Te amor Bella, no sabes cuánto te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Edward, ahora y para siempre.

- Para siempre – apoyando su frente con la de ella la miró a los ojos -. ¿Lista para conocer a nuestra pequeña.

.

.

.

Para cuando volvieran al departamento, Anna ya se habría encargado de tener todo listo y en orden, había preparado unas cuantas cosas para comer y aunque solo eran Jasper con su ahora esposa María, Emmett, Charlie y su prometida Zafrina y la pequeña Rachel. La ama de llaves que por tantos años le sirvió a Charlie Swan y que ayudó en la crianza de una pequeña Isabella, era tan perfeccionista que preparó comida para un batallón.

Luego de que Edward anunciara sus planes de mudarse al departamento de Isabella junto a su recién nacida hija, la mujer no dudo en ofrecerle su ayuda, ya Charlie casi no la necesitaba y aunque ella rondaba en sus sesenta años, aún se sentía capaz de seguir sirviendo a la familia Swan, que para esas alturas, era la única familia que conocía.

Mientras Rachel pasaba de brazos en brazos revoloteando contenta como nunca, los presentes esperaban expectantes volver a ver a Isabella, desde hace dos semanas que su cuerpo había salido por completo del coma pero un sueño inducido para ayudar a su mejora, le permitía volver a su vida en cuanto abriera los ojos, no fue una decisión fácil de tomar, pero todos supieron que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido, no quedarse en un hospital débil y esperando, no, ella querría despertarse fuerte y lista para volver a casa. Aún no podría volver a Swan S.A. ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos sería capaz de hacer el rasposo en su cama, con su familia.

- ¿A quién esperas, _schätze_? – preguntó Charlie a su nieta, y aunque ella apenas y entendía algunas palabras, siempre reaccionaba ante su apodo alemán, el mismo que aún tenía su madre.

- Ahhhh – en un intento fallido de murmurar algo, la pequeña bebé le hizo ver que ella sabía a la perfección que era a su madre por quien esperaban.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que los presentes quisieron interpretar.

- Sí, cariño, es a mamá a quien esperamos… ¿estás contenta por conocerla?

El monologo de Chalie Swan se vio interrumpido cuando un tímido sonido en la puerta de entrada capturó la atención de todo el mundo.

Jasper se aferró a la mano de su ahora esposa, había visto a su amiga tan seguido como su trabajo se lo había permitido, incluso su luna de miel fue pospuesta, pero para él, Isabella Swan era una hermana a quien no pensaba dejar sola. Lamentablemente, el sufrimiento de Charlie y Edward fue tanto, que el suyo propio pasó a un segundo plano en un momento, solo la llegada de Rachel a sus vidas les recordó que Isabella seguía con vida y luchando. Atrás habían quedado los malos recuerdos, aunque algo si tuvo que reconocer el rubio, y es que esa noche en la mansión Swan le recordó que nada en la vida está asegurado, así que no demoró más de una semana en ponerse de rodillas con un anillo ante María y un mes en hacer efectivo el matrimonio, aunque la celebración por la iglesia seguía esperando hasta que su _"padrino"_, despertara del coma.

La respiración de Isabella se cortó y sus ojos, casi por arte de magia, se posaron en la única persona de la sala que le era desconocida y la vez tan familiar. Era ella.

Era Rachel.

Era su bebé.

Su hija.

_¡Mierda!_, murmuró para sus adentros, era madre y no estaba muy segura de que La Cobra pudiera ser madre, ella contaba con los nueves meses para prepararse, para leer sobre la maternidad y quizás hasta contratar a alguien que la orientara, pero ahora…

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé cayó en sus brazos, por inercia, Isabella puso sus brazos de la forma correcta para tomar a un bebé y así, su hija, por primera vez la miró a los ojos.

- Es preciosa…

Murmuró solo para ella, pero todos los que estaban en el lugar acordaron con ella.

- Es igual a ti – habló Edward, quien no había soltado su cintura en ningun momento.

El joven tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, así que silenciosamente acordó no soltarla mientras pudiera.

Isabella repasó los rasgos de su hija, se detuvo en los ojos que eran un reflejo de los suyos, en sus mejillas sonrosadas y por último, en la pequeña mata de cabello color bronce que era tiernamente sostenido por un toma pelusa color rosa. Edward estaba equivocado, Rachel tenía el cabello color cobre, no café.

Sin permiso, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se dejaron en caer en cuanto la tímida mano de la bebé se posó en su mejilla – Hija, te juro que te voy a amar como nadie. Lo juro.

Emmett Cullen, quien se mantenía más alejado de la escena, sonrió para sí mismo. Ese era el cuadro con el cual su Rosalie, tanto soñó, su hijo finalmente era feliz, su vida estaba bien encausada y la de él mismo había cambiado drásticamente. Si bien sabía que no volvería a amar a nadie, y aunque una parte de él contaba los minutos que faltaban para volver a reunirse con el amor de su vida, también sabía que ahora tenía un nuevo motivo por el cual mantenerse sobrio y vivo.

Cuando el momento entre madre hija se vio suavizado, Charlie supo que era su momento de intervenir.

- Tiene los ojos de los Swan – comentó jocoso.

- Los ojos del alcalde de Nueva York – agregó Isabella sin dejar de sonreírle a su padre -. ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora el poder de los Swan es mucho mayor?

- Oh, hija… no tienes idea.

Aunque sus palabras podrían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas. A lo que Charlie se refería era que no importaba el dinero, los contactos ni el poder mismo, cuando se tiene salud y amor… el resto viene como un _bonus_… aunque si tenía que reconocer, que ser el hombre más poderoso de todo Nueva York, era un plus al cual fácilmente se podría acostumbrar. El apellido Swan estaba por todo lo alto y eso era gracias a que esos mismos contactos lo habían ayudado a esconder todo lo ocurrido hace meses. ¿Alguien podía culparlo por usar su poder para proteger a su familia?, si alguien decía que no haría lo mismo en su lugar, era un mentiroso.

Charlie Swan era el hombre más poderoso sobre Nueva York en esos momentos, pero sabía perfectamente que la mujer con más poder era su hija, y le enorgullecía saber que era muy probable que ella tuviera incluso más poder que él. No solo era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, sino que ahora su corazón estaba completo.

Abrazando a Zafrina, Charlie sonrió y sintió que por primera vez en su vida, su trabajo como padre no había fallado. Él sabía sobre los rumores que caían sobre su hija, y también sabía cuáles eran verdad, y pese a que no era un estilo de vida que un padre quisiera conocer, también reconocía que su pequeña ya no lo era tanto. Ahora era toda una mujer, y lo había hecho abuelo.

.

.

.

Ya con todos fuera del Pent-house, Isabella podía dedicarse al cien por ciento a su nueva obsesión, ver a su hija, y pese a que ella ya no era un bebé desvalido, le sorprendía lo mucho que su amor por ella podía ir creciendo con el paso de los minutos.

- ¿Vienes a la cama?

Fijándose en su hombre, Isabella recordó su segunda adicción, Edward.

- No tengo sueño – murmuró ella.

- Amor, ya sabes que el médico dijo que necesitabas descansar, te permitió salir con la condición de que mantuvieras reposo.

Dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña, Isabella se puso de pie y se acercó a su hombre – Pues la verdad, es que no me interesa mucho que haya dicho el médico, yo tengo otros planes en mente.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el que ahora, era el cuarto de ambos.

- Amor…

La mano se Isabella bajó sin descaró hasta encontrarse con la entrepierna de su hombre – No sabes cuánto deseo el momento en que seas solo mío, mi esposo.

- Pues… eso me corresponde a mi pedírtelo – murmuró él tratando de concentrarse, aunque la verdad, los movimiento que su Bella había comenzando a realizar, le dificultaban incluso pensar -. De hecho, ya lo hice una vez… solo necesitábamos retomar…

- Edward Cullen – Isabella lo miró fijamente capturando su mirada -, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Siempre – afirmó él sin el menor atisbo de duda.

- Bien, entonces ahora comienza la celebración – sin esperar respuesta, La Cobra entró en acción y desabrochó los pantalones de su hombre, sin perder el tiempo, se puso de rodillas y tomó la polla de Edward en su boca, ante el primer gemido, lo liberó y miró a los ojos antes de afirmarle -, a mi manera, Edward… siempre a mi manera.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno amigos, este es el final, es triste y no sé, me da como cosita que termine, fueron varios años y estos capítulos para mi siempre fueron los más dificiles, pero creo que todo valió la pena :D**

**Ahora espero que me sigan acompañando en mis otras historias.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
